Dragon Celestial
by erendir
Summary: EN PROCESO DE RE EDICION ¿Que pasaria si Issei hubiera sido salvado de un demonio por un hombre relacionado con la Faccion del Cielo? Issei adulto, 22 años, ángel, NO harem. Los derechos de la imagen del fic son de Seky y solo suyos, ya que es su creador.
1. prologo

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Prologo:

**EL COMIENZO**

* * *

_**Ciudad de Kuoh**_

Nos encontramos en la ciudad japonesa de Kuoh. Paseando por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, un matrimonio con un niño pequeño paseaban tranquilos y felices. Los dos adultos miraban a su hijo, el cual corría de un lado para otro. Todo era muy bonito. Pero como se suele decir, no todo dura para siempre. La pequeña familia noto cierto cambio en el ambiente. El cielo dejo su color anaranjado del atardecer para cambiar a uno morado. La situación era demasiado extraña para la familia. La cosa solo se volvió más confusa cuando vieron a un hombre. Este tenía unas extrañas alas en su espalda. Un par negras. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Media aproximadamente un metro ochenta. Era de constitución fuerte. Vestía una camisa roja abierta, unos vaqueros y unas botas negras. Si ya de por si el hombre era extraño, lo que rodeaba a ese hombre lo era aún más.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira que me he encontrado aquí. Un mocoso con un [Sacred Gear] y sus papis. – sonreía maquiavélico.

-¿Q-quien es usted? – pregunto el padre.

Era un hombre castaño, de mediana edad. Se había puesto delante de su esposa e hijo.

-Eso no te interesa humano. Lo único que quiero es a ese niño. Tiene algo que quiero.

-¡No pienso darle a mi hijo! – grito el padre.

-jejeje. Esperaba que dijeras eso.

El aura que cubría al hombre aumento. Apunto con su mano derecha al castaño y un poderoso rayo golpeo al hombre y electrocutándolo. Al ver semejante acción, la mujer, también castaña y de mediana edad, grito mientras se acercaba al cuerpo electrocutado de su marido. Por su parte, el pequeño niño, castaño de ojos castaños, veía en shock el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo. Lo que acababa de ocurrir era algo inexplicable para él.

-Papa. – susurro el pequeño.

El hombre rubio empezó a caminar hacia el pequeño castaño, apunto a la mujer y otro rayo salió de su mano, electrocutando a la mujer. De los ojos del pequeño castaño caían lágrimas, que bajaban por sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo.

-Mama. – otro susurro.

La risa del hombre rubio saco al castaño del shock. Cuando enfoco su vista en el hombre rubio, los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento empezaron a remolinarse. Cuando el hombre estaba por agarrar al castaño, el cual había bajado la mirada mientras lloraba, una onda de corte de energía blanca se interpuso entre ambos.

BOOOM

Cuando la onda de corte choco con el suelo produjo una explosión, levantando abundante polvo. Cuando este se disipo, el hombre rubio vio a otro hombre delante del niño, el cual seguía sin levantar la cabeza, como ausente. El hombre delante del niño era un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años. Media sobre el metro setenta. El cabello lo tenía a la altura de los hombros, de color negro. Sus ojos eran azules. De complexión normal. Sus facciones eran occidentales. Vestía una camisa negra, unos vaqueros oscuros y unas convers negras. Lo que sorprendió al demonio era la espada occidental que tenía en su mano izquierda. La hoja era blanca, el mango dorado con toques plateados. Lo que lo enfureció era el aura sacra que emanaba de esta.

-¿Una [Excalibur]? – se preguntó el rubio con furia.

-No dejare que toques a este niño, demonio.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Cura, exorcista, [Seiken]?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Tienes razón. Lo que me importa ahora será matarte y luego llevarme a ese niño. – dijo el demonio mientras se cubría con su poder demoniaco.

El pelinegro se puso en guardia. El rubio lanzo un poderoso rayo, pero el pelinegro lo bloqueo con su espada.

-¿Eso es todo? – pregunto serio mientras desviaba el rayo – No es para tanto.

El pelinegro se lanzó contra el demonio, el cual se cubría de poder demoniaco para evitar ser cortado. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del aura que estaba empezando a rodear al pequeño castaño. Éste poco a poco fue levantando la vista para enfocarla en el demonio rubio, el cual tenía dificultades para esquivar la espada. Se podía ver que tenía un par de cortes.

-Debes ser de alto nivel para no estar en el suelo.

-Tsk. Si te piensas que esa mierda de espada va a matarme estás muy equivocado.

-Tienes razón. No voy a ser yo quien te mate. Será él.

Esas palabras confundieron al rubio. También lo confundió como el pelinegro dio un salto separándose lo máximo posible del demonio. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Miro aterrado al pequeño castaño para darse cuenta de una gigantesca bola de color roja.

-¡AAAHHH! – fue el grito del pequeño.

FIUM

BOOOM

La enorme bola de poder roja salió disparada hacia el demonio. Este no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, por lo que tuvo que defenderse con su poder, que de poco le sirvió. En cuanto la bola de poder roja colisiono con el demonio, creo una gigantesca explosión. Cuando el pelinegro pudo mirar a donde antes estaba el demonio, pudo ver que este se encontraba medio muerto en medio de un cráter gigantesco. Tenía graves heridas y sangraba en abundancia. Se acercó con su espada hasta donde estaba el rubio.

-Desaparece. – fue lo único que dijo antes de atravesarle el corazón con la espada.

FLASH

Nada más atravesarla, el demonio desapareció en pequeñas partículas, hasta convertirse en nada. Una vez muerto el demonio, el hombre miro al castaño, el cual estaba tumbado inconsciente en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. El pelinegro creo una brecha y guardo su espada en ella para que luego el cielo volviera a su tono normal. En la calle seguían estando solamente el pelinegro, el niño y sus padres fallecidos. El hombre saco un teléfono móvil y marco el número de emergencia.

-Hola. Necesito una ambulancia. Hay un matrimonio que parece electrocutado y un niño inconsciente. Entiendo. Esperare.

Colgó el teléfono y se acercó a los cuerpos electrocutados. El hombre miro al padre, el cual estaba ya en las últimas.

-Por favor. Cuide de mi hijo. – susurro con mucha dificultad antes de dar el último soplo.

El pelinegro asintió mientras lo miraba con lastima. El hombre les hizo la extremaunción y rezo. Una vez que termino se acercó hasta el castaño y lo puso en la posición de seguridad. El hombre sabía perfectamente que había pasado con el niño, pero no podía decirle eso a las autoridades.

Después de cinco minutos llego al lugar una ambulancia y dos coches de policía. Nada más llegar los policías arrestaron al pelinegro por precaución. Después de explicar que él había pasado por ahí y los había encontrado así, los policías lo soltaron. El hombre se acercó hasta la ambulancia, donde se encontraban dos bolsas negras donde estaban los cuerpos de los padres, y el pequeño castaño, inconsciente.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – pregunto amablemente.

Los paramédicos asintieron y el pelinegro entro en la ambulancia. Después de llegar al hospital los médicos informaron que el pequeño se encontraba sano, pero los padres estaban muertos, cosa que ya sabía el pelinegro.

En los siguientes días, el pequeño castaño despertó. Cuando le dijeron sobre la muerte de sus padres, el pequeño lloro, pero sin salir ningún sonido de su boca. En esos días el pelinegro supo que su nombre era Issei Hyodo. Los de servicios sociales quisieron llevarlo a un orfanato, pero el pelinegro les dijo que le gustaría adoptarlo.

-Si el niño acepta entonces no abra problemas, señor Lorenz. – dijo el de servicios sociales.

El pelinegro se sentó al lado del castaño, el cual estaba mirando a la nada.

-Issei. – lo llamo el señor Lorenz – Tengo una proposición que acerté.

El pequeño Issei dirigió su vista neutra al pelinegro, prestándole toda la atención.

-Veras, los de servicios sociales quieren llevarte a un orfanato, pero a mí me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Eso es lo que te quería decir. ¿Me dejas adoptarte?

Issei se mantuvo cayado para luego volver a mirar a la nada. Lorenz interpreto que no quería. Se levantó y empezó a marcharse, hasta que paro al escuchar la voz del niño.

-Si. – Lorenz se dio la vuelta para ver como Issei lo miraba – Si quiero. – sollozaba.

Lorenz sonrió y se acercó a él y lo abrazo, gesto correspondido por el pequeño, el cual empezó a llorar, desahogándose. Después de arreglar todos los papeles, Issei y Lorenz se encontraban en un tren.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Issei.

-Vamos a mi casa. Aquí ya no estás seguro. Lo mejor será irnos bastante lejos.

-Esto…

Lorenz noto el nerviosismo de Issei.

-¿Qué ocurre Issei?

-¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto avergonzado.

Lorenz abrió los ojos ante esa pregunta. Era cierto, el pequeño no sabía su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Jeth Lorenz. – le sonrió a Issei.

El castaño imito su sonrisa para luego volver a mirar por la ventana. La vida de Issei había dado un cambio que nunca imagino que daría. Grandes cosas iba a descubrir. Cosas que nunca jamás se había imaginado.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero decir que aquí Issei, por si alguien lo ha pensado, formara parte de la Facción del Cielo, pero de una manera distinta. Las posibles dudas que tengáis se irán contestando en los capítulos.


	2. Explicaciones

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Zafir09: ya veremos qué hago con las espadas.

Gjr20900: bueno, he tardao pero aquí esta. Estudiar informática no es nada fácil.

aballerooscuro117: habrá cambios ya que ahora Issei no será demonio.

ShadowTails98: sip, este es. Espero que te guste.

Guest: en este tendrá a Ddraig. La idea de que tenga a Albion no me convence.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**EXPLICACIONES**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Issei había sido adoptado por Jeth Lorenz del demonio rubio. Por precaución, ambos habían salido de Japón, después de vender la casa de Jeth, a Hawái. Por un motivo que Issei aún no sabía, el pelinegro había vendido su casa diciendo que seguramente ya sabrían que estaba ahí. Eso desconcertó lo máximo al joven castaño. Ahora mismo se encontraban en un avión rumbo a las hermosas islas del Pacifico Norte.

-Hawái. Nunca escuche de ellas. – dijo Issei mientras miraba por la ventana del avión.

-Son unas islas que se encuentran en el Pacifico. Pertenecen a los Estados Unidos. Es uno de sus tantos Estados. Es un sitio en el que dudo mucho de que nos encuentren.

-Esto, Jeth, ¿por qué nos buscan? – le pregunto mirándolo.

-Eso lo hablaremos luego, ¿ok? Aquí hay mucha gente. – Issei asintió – Mira. Puedes leer esto por el camino. – saco un libro infantil en japonés – Lo compre antes de irnos para que no te aburrieras. ¿Sabes leerlo?

Issei cogió el libro y lo abrió. Después asintió.

-Si. Puedo.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

-Unas cuantas horas. Si te aburres puedes dormir.

Issei asintió y se puso a leer el pequeño libro. Después de un par de horas, Issei acabo durmiéndose. Jeth observo al resto de pasajeros del avión. Estaba bastante lleno, pero no completo. Por suerte no tenían a nadie al lado. Los asientos eran de tres. Después de comprobar que no había ningún peligro, Jeth cogió la mano izquierda de Issei, creo un pequeño círculo mágico y tomo su pequeña mano. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

XXXXX

Jeth se encontraba mirando a todos lados. Un mar de llamas lo rodeaban. Lo curioso es que esas llamas no le quemaban. Fue entonces que sintió una presencia. Una presencia muy poderosa. La mayor que había sentido en toda su vida. Fue entonces que lo vio. Un dragón. Un gigantesco dragón rojo. Media cien metros de alto y tenía los ojos verdes. Su simple presencia era algo que acojonarÍa a cualquiera. Jeth, por su parte, se mantenía tranquilo aunque maravillado al ver al dragón.

-Así que tú eres Ddraig. Eres impresionante. Nunca había estado delante de un dragón.

-[¿Quién eres tú? No eres mi actual portador]

-Cierto. No lo soy. Soy su protector. Mi nombre es Jeth Lorenz. Un honor conocerte, [Dragón Emperador Rojo Ddraig].

-[Un gusto también. Pero, ¿cómo has podido comunicarte conmigo? Mi portador no es capaz de eso]

-Es normal. Apenas tiene cuatro años. Digamos que yo tengo varios trucos bajo la manga. – sonrió.

-[¿Eres un exorcista?]

-Jajajaja. Entiendo porque lo preguntas, pero he de decirte que no lo soy. Cierto que tuve un pasado que tenía que ver con la Iglesia y el Cielo, pero pasaron varias cosas.

-[¿Y para que me cuentas esto?]

-No lo sé. Simplemente quería hablar contigo.

-[¿Acaso quieres que el [Sekiryuutei] se una al bando del [Cielo]?]

-Paaara nada. No es mi intención. Solamente lo tengo bajo mi cuidado. No digo que no le enseñe las enseñanzas de Elohim, mi Dios, pero no le pediré nunca que se una a ningún bando.

-[Tu sabes algo]

-Se muchas cosas, Ddraig. Se toda la verdad. Por si te lo preguntas, ese no es el motivo por el que me fui de la Iglesia… o me echaron, depende de cómo se vea.

-[Las enseñanzas de Yahvé. Ya veo]

-Veo que lo comprendes.

-[Eres alguien extraño]

-¡Gracias!

-[Y raro]

-Bueeeeeno. Me largo. Espero que podamos volver a hablar antes de que Issei pueda hablar contigo.

-[¿Issei?]

-Issei Hyodo. Tu actual portador. – dijo antes de desaparecer.

-[Issei Hyodo. Parece un nombre oriental. Espero que esta relación dure. Algo me dice que esto será divertido] – unos segundos de silencio – [Me voy a dormir]

XXXXX

Jeth abrió los ojos para observar a su alrededor. Nadie lo estaba viendo o se había fijado en él. El hombre miro a Issei, el cual seguía durmiendo. Soltó su mano, saco otro libro de su mochila y empezó a leerlo.

-"Así que ese era Ddraig. Sin duda es algo increíble. El solo estar en su presencia me hacía temblar. Me pregunto si sería igual si tuviera un cuerpo. Seguramente sería más acojonante." – miro a Issei – "Tengo la sensación de que serás alguien muy importante, Issei. Lo presiento."

* * *

_**Horas despué**__**s, **__**Honolulu**__** (capital de Hawái)**_

El avión había aterrizado en el aeropuerto internacional de la capital hawaiana. Issei se asombró al ver el lugar. La temperatura era perfecta, el clima agradable y el paisaje simplemente impresionante.

-Wow. – susurro el pequeño castaño.

Jeth sonrió, cogió su mano y empezaron a caminar para recoger sus maletas. Una vez fuera del aeropuerto, Jeth saco un papel de su bolsillo y llamo a un taxi.

-¿A dónde le llevo? – pregunto el taxista con claro acento hawaiano.

-A esta dirección, por favor. – dijo mientras le enseñaba el papel.

-Ah. Ya veo. Enseguida estaremos allí.

El taxi arranco y se puso en camino a la nueva casa de Issei y Jeth.

-Etto, Jeth, ¿cómo sabes hablar su idioma?

-Jejeje. Bueno, el inglés es el idioma oficial del mundo, por decirlo así. Además, puedo hablar cualquier lengua del mundo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo? – pregunto impresionado.

-Jejeje. Magia.

Desde el espejo, el taxista veía curioso a sus dos pasajeros.

-¿Son de China? – pregunto.

-Nop. Es japonés. Yo soy galés.

-¿En serio? No sabía que allí hablaran japonés. – bromeo el hombre.

-Jajajaja. Lo que pasa es que hablo bastantes lenguas.

-Eso parece.

Durante el resto del viaje, Issei le iba preguntando al taxista, a través de Jeth, distintas cosas sobre la enorme isla. El taxista se reía por las clases de preguntas que hacia Issei. Era normal que los niños preguntasen sobre el porqué de las cosas. El hombre le respondía a las que sabía, obviamente. Después de unos veinte minutos, el coche llego hasta el nuevo hogar de ambos.

La casa era una pequeña casa sencilla situada en una ladera de la montaña. Estaba rodeada por un hermoso bosque y un riachuelo descendía a pocos metros de la casa. La casa era unifamiliar de un piso. Tenía un jardín delantero y otro trasero en el que había hierba verde. Una vez que entraron dentro de la casa pudieron verla mejor. Al mismo entrar había un salón-comedor-cocina. Tenía una tele, un cómodo sofá y una mesa circular. Al fondo podían verse las puertas de dos habitaciones y el cuarto de baño. Poco más tenía la casa. No había lujo por ningún lado, pero tampoco era un cuchitril. Estaba decorado con distintos cuadros de paisajes de las islas. El color oscilaba entre el naranja claro y el amarillo.

-Bueno. Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar. – sonrió el hombre mientras entraba con su maleta.

-Estoy en casa. – sonrió el joven castaño.

-Deja tus cosas ordenadas en tu habitación y luego comeremos algo.

-¡Si!

Issei entro a su habitación. Tenía una cómoda cama, un armario para su ropa y un escritorio con una silla. Al lado de la cama había una ventana que daba al bosque de detrás de la casa.

La habitación de Jeth era exactamente igual a la de Issei, solo que él podía ver el camino por donde habían llegado.

Una vez ordenaron sus pertenencias, el hombre salió hasta la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena ya que la noche había caído sobre la isla. A los diez minutos Issei apareció con su pijama puesto y duchado.

-Ya te has duchado. Eso es bueno. Si me es posible, siempre me gusta ducharme antes de dormir. Me siento más cómodo. – comento Jeth mientras serbia la cena.

Durante la cena ninguno hablo. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía y la agradable cena preparada por el pelinegro.

-Oye, Jeth.

-Dime.

-¿Qué ocurrió realmente? – el hombre dejo de comer para mirar al castaño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo murieron mis padres? – le pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿No te acuerdas? – Issei negó – Pufff. Esto será complicado. Terminamos de cenar y te contare. ¿De acuerdo? – el castaño asintió.

Después de cenar y lavar los platos, ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Durante un par de minutos ninguno de los dos hablo.

-Escúchame bien, Issei. Lo que vas a oír ahora es la verdad de este mundo. No quiero que me interrumpas hasta que termine. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.

-Bien. A ver por donde empiezo. – el oji azul intentaba buscar las mejores palabras para un niño de cuatro años – Veamos. ¿Sabes algo sobre los seres sobrenaturales? – el niño negó – Bueno, en este mundo existen otras criaturas además de los humanos y animales. Son los seres sobrenaturales. Algunos de ellos son los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, de la religión judeo-cristiana. Lo que mato a tus padres fue un demonio. Por norma los demonios suelen ser seres malvados y crueles que disfrutan del sufrimiento. Pero eso no siempre es así. En todos los rebaños hay una oveja negra. En el caso de los demonios y caídos sería una oveja blanca en un rebaño negro. No todos los demonios son malos, al igual que no todos los ángeles son buenos. En toda familia hay gente de todo tipo. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Entonces los demonios no son malos?

-No he dicho eso. He dicho que no todos son malos. Cierto que los demonios son codiciosos. Pero hay diferencia entre ser codicioso y ser malvado. Una vez conocí a un demonio que le gustaba coleccionar cierto tipo de cosas. Las quería todas. Pero nunca le puso un dedo encima a un humano. Ni siquiera le amenazo o uso. Era buena persona.

-Entonces, ¿también hay ángeles malos?

-No exactamente. Digamos que hay alguno que es demasiado cerrado y extremista. También conocí a uno que acataba todas las órdenes sin pensar en ningún momento si era correcto o no. Eso no es bueno, Issei. Siempre hay que pensar antes que actuar. Ese es su problema. No duda. Solo obedece.

-Ya veo. ¿Has conocido a algún otro ser?

-Jejeje. He conocido a casi todo tipo de seres. Algunos eran unos cachondos, pero otros eran un hijo de su madre. Hay muchas religiones y dioses. Algunos son más fuertes que otros.

-Jeth, ¿qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

Issei había querido preguntárselo desde que lo adopto, pero no se había atrevido. El objeto al que se refería Issei era una cruz plateada que colgaba en el cuello del pelinegro.

-Ah. Esto. Es una cruz. Es un símbolo de mi religión. Soy cristiano. Aunque antes era cura.

-¿Cristiano? ¿Cura?

-Así es. En otro momento te enseñare sobre ella y las demás religiones que existen.

-Ok. ¿Y por qué ya no eres cura?

Jeth se quedó callado durante un rato mientras observaba su cruz.

-Digamos que descubrí ciertas cosas que el Vaticano y las demás Iglesias no querían que se supiese. Eso y que tenía opiniones distintas a los de los demás. Digamos que soy mucho más abierto que el resto.

-¿Y qué es lo que descubriste?

-Que mi Dios está muerto.

-¿Dios está muerto? – pregunto confuso.

Issei entendía lo que Jeth le explicaba porque lo hacía despacio. Issei no tenia religión ni conocía nada sobre ella. El que le dijera que su Dios estaba muerto no le afectaba mucho, salvo por lo normal.

-¿Pero no se supone que los Dioses son muy fuertes?

-Eso es cierto, pero no son inmortales. Escucha esto bien, Issei. Mientras haya algo o alguien que pueda matarte no eres inmortal.

-Ahhh.

-En fin. Como ya te he dicho, hay muchas religiones con sus dioses. Los dioses son lo que son por su grado de poder. Mi Dios, Yahvé, era uno de los más poderosos. Sus enseñanzas tienen gran influencia en la sociedad occidental. Es en eso en lo que creo. A pesar de que sepa que mi Dios está muerto, eso no quiere decir que no siga sus enseñanzas. Esas enseñanzas es lo que nos dejó. Es lo que yo sigo y lo que deberíamos seguir, pero no es así.

-Ahhh.

-¿Te has enterado de algo? – pregunto burlo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Hay muchos dioses y religiones! ¡Y a ti te echaron porque supiste que el tuyo estaba muerto!

-Bien bien. Parece que sabes escuchar. Eso es bueno.

-¿Y cómo murió?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo murió tu Dios?

-Ah. Eso. Fue en una guerra. Una guerra enorme. Es conocida como la Gran Guerra entre las [Tres Facciones Cristianas]. Esas Facciones son la de los ángeles, caídos y demonios. Esos tres lucharon entre sí. Debido a ciertas circunstancias desconocidas, Elohim llego muy cansado a un enfrentamiento contra los cuatro [Maous], que son los líderes de los demonios. Los cinco murieron. Los demonios consiguieron nuevos [Maous], pero los ángeles no consiguieron un líder como Elohim. Esa es la verdad que no querían que se supiera. Si la humanidad supiera que el Dios de la Biblia, Yahvé, está muerto, podría haber un caos impresionante.

-Algo más paso en la guerra.

Las palabras del pequeño castaño asombraron al pelinegro. Ciertamente no le había dicho lo de los dos dragones, pero no esperaba que Issei se hubiera dado cuenta. Sinceramente le alegraba enormemente que el chico fuera perspicaz.

-Cierto, Issei. Algo muy importante paso antes de la muerte de Yahvé y los cuatro [Maous]. ¿Sabes que es un dragón? – Issei negó – Los dragones son los seres que están en la cima de la escala de poder. Son los seres más poderosos que existen. Su poder sobrepasar al de los dioses incluso. Hay varias categorías dentro de los dragones. Están los [Dos Dioses Dragones], los seres más poderosos que existen. Luego están los [Dos Dragones Celestiales], [Ddraig el Rojo] y [Albion el Blanco]. Tú portas al [Rojo]. Luego están los [Reyes Dragones] y luego siguen los dragones de primera clase, segunda clase y demás.

-¿Porto un dragón? – el castaño empezó a buscar por todos lados.

-Jajaja. No lo encontraras. Ese dragón está dentro de ti.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Sep. Aun eres muy pequeño como para comunicarte con él. Pero cuando llegue el momento serás capaz de hacerlo. – entonces la cara de Jeth se volvió triste – Es por eso que tus padres murieron. – esas palabras captaron toda la atención del castaño – Eres el actual [Sekiryuutei]. Conseguir al portador de Ddraig es algo muy bueno para cualquier bando. Es por eso que te buscan.

-Pero… yo…

-Tranquilo. No pienso dejar que nadie te ponga un dedo encima. Ahora sigamos. Los dos [Dragones Celestiales] siempre estaban peleando entre sí, y nadie sabe porque.

-¿El dragón que porto se peleaba con el otro?

-Así es. Sus peleas causaban una destrucción impresionante a donde fuera que vayan. Más de una vez se metieron en medio de la Gran Guerra, pero poco les importaba. Al final, y después de perder muchos hombres, los líderes de las Facciones se unieron para derrotar a los dragones. Al final los derrotaron y Yahvé sello sus almas en los [Sacred Gears].

-¿Sacred Gear?

-Exacto. Tu tiene uno de los más poderosos. Un [Longinus] llamado la [Boosted Gear]. Pero vayamos por partes. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre algo que no hayas entendido? – impresionando otra vez a Jeth, Issei negó – Eso es bueno. Y yo que pensaba que te costaría más entender esto. "Supongo que porque los niños son como esponjas. Absorben todo." ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

-¿Qué es un [Sacred Gear]?

-Son artefactos creados por Dios para que la humanidad pudiera defenderse. Hay de todo tipo. Los más fuertes son los [Longinus], como ya he dicho. Estos artefactos solo los pueden tener humanos o híbridos.

-Ahhh. ¿Qué es un alma?

-Eso es más complicado. Su definición es que es una entidad inmaterial e invisible que poseerían los seres vivos. Según yo sé, el alma es algo inmaterial que tienen todos los seres vivos. Es lo que nos identifica a cada uno ya que el alma, al igual que la persona, es única. Es lo más hermoso e importante de cada uno. Sin alma no somos nada más que cascarones vacíos.

-Eso es un poco más difícil de entender.

-Jajajaja. Tranqui. Con el tiempo iras aprendiendo. ¿Algo más?

-¿Qué es el [Sekiryuutei]?

-Es el portador de Ddraig. A lo largo de la historia, desde que ambos fueron sellados hace más de mil años, ha habido miles de portadores. Lo malo es que se dejaban llevar por el poder de Ddraig y acababan muriendo muy pronto. El [Sekiryuutei] y el [Hakuryuukou] siempre pelean, al igual que Ddraig y Albion. Posiblemente tú acabes combatiendo contra él en un futuro.

-Pero yo no quiero combatir. – se entristeció.

Jeth puso su mano en la cabeza del niño y empezó a acariciarla suavemente.

-Créeme que me gustaría evitar que te mezclaras en esto, pero no puedo. A pesar de lo mucho que lo intente evitar, tú te encontraras con él. A lo mejor hay suerte y no es un loco de las batallas. Pero quien sabe… a lo mejor tu consigues cambiar con la tradición de esos dos. – sonrió ampliamente.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Es malo?

-¿El qué?

-No creer en un dios.

-No es necesario creer en Dios para ser una buena persona. En cierta forma, la idea tradicional de Dios no está actualizada. Uno puede ser espiritual pero no religioso. No es necesario ir a una iglesia y dar dinero. Para muchos, la naturaleza puede ser una iglesia. Algunas de las mejores personas de la historia no creían en Dios, mientras que muchos de los peores actos se hicieron en su nombre.

-Wow, es una frase muy bonita.

-¿A que si? – sonrió enormemente Jeth – Esa frase me la dio un amigo llamado Jorge Mario Bergoglio. Actualmente es [Cardenal] de la Iglesia del [Vaticano]. Lo que quiero decirte es que no hace falta que creas en algo. Cree en ti, Issei.

-¿Qué hacías antes de irte?

-Bueno. Yo era cura. Ayudaba a los demás y tenía mis funciones. La verdad es que nunca me agrado por completo. Será porque no tenía las mismas ideas que mis demás compañeros.

-¿Ideas distintas?

-Exacto. Por ejemplo, casi todos piensan que hay que eliminar a todos y cada uno de los demonios y ángeles caídos. Yo no pienso igual. Cierto que algunos merecen lo peor, pero eso no se aplica a todos.

-Es lo que me has dicho antes.

-Muy bien. Lo recuerdas. También hay algo que nunca han sabido los del Vaticano.

-¿Y qué es?

-Que soy un [Seiken].

-¿Un qué?

Jeth se levantó del sofá, creo una brecha y saco una espada occidental. Issei estaba maravillado.

-Issei, te presento a [Excalibur Blessing], o [Nimue].

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es impresionante! ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! – pregunto pegando un salto del sofá.

-[Este niño es muy entusiasta]

-Jajaja. Cierto.

Issei no entendía porque Jeth sonreía así y porque había dicho esa palabra. El hombre se dio cuenta de la mirada de Issei.

-Veras, esta es una espada sagrada. Su nombre es [Excalibur] y este es uno de sus fragmentos. Este me permite comunicarme con las demás espadas sagradas y sus otros fragmentos.

-¿Otros fragmentos?

-Sep. No me acuerdo de en qué momento se destruyó. Las espadas sagradas fueron creadas por Dios.

-[Quiero que me sostenga]

-¿Segura?

-[Si]

-Como quieras. – miro a Issei – Siéntate en el sofá y haz lo que te diga. – Issei obedeció. Jeth se arrodillo y le puso la espada en sus piernecitas – Ahora coge el mango con mucho cuidado.

-¿Mango?

-Esa parte.

-Ahhh.

Issei obedeció y cogió el mango.

-[Encantada de conocerte]

Issei empezó a mirar por todas partes, intentado encontrar la misteriosa voz femenina.

-[Estoy aquí]

Issei siguió buscando.

-[Soy la espada]

El castaño dirigió su vista de flipe a la espada.

-¿Puedes hablar?

-[En realidad, tú me puedes oír]

-¿Cómo?

-[Porque yo quiero. Me has caído bien, por lo que te doy el honor de poder escucharme]

-Wow. ¡Gracias!

-[Jijiji. Sin duda me has caído bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?]

-Issei Hyodo.

-[Un honor, Issei. A mi puedes llamarme [Nimue]]

Jeth solo sonreía al ver como el pequeño castaño le hacía un montón de preguntas a la espada. Después de una hora, Jeth mando a Issei a la cama.

-Buenas noches. – se despidió Issei mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Buenas noches, Issei.

ÑIO

PLAC

Durante varios minutos, Jeth se mantuvo cayado mientras notaba cierta aura conocida por el entrar en la casa, ir hacia la habitación del castaño, asomarse, sonreír, cerrar la puerta y sentarse al lado de Jeth.

-Así que él es el [Sekiryuutei]. Me alegra que lo hayas salvado. – dijo la hermosa voz femenina.

-No esperaba que vinieras a visitarme, mi señora Gabriel.

Exacto. Gabriel. Una mujer de hermoso cabello rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo despampanante y una aureola encima de la cabeza. La mujer más hermosa del cielo. Uno de los [Cuatro Grandes Serafines].

-Por supuesto que vendría a visitarte. Hace dos meses que no sé nada de ti. Tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo. – dijo con voz preocupada.

-No debes preocuparte por mí. Ya sabes lo que pienso.

-Sabes que no me importa lo que digan mis hermanos. No pienso dejar que te pase nada.

-Puedo cuidarme por mi mismo, mi señora. Ahora lo que me preocupa es el niño.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

-No quiero que le hagan nada. Quiero apartarlo de las [Tres Facciones] y las demás. Tiene un gran peso sobre los hombros.

-¿No le dejaras unirse al [Cielo]?

-El hará lo que quiera hacer, mi señora. Yo no decidiré por él. Es libre. Si al final acaba uniéndose a alguna Facción, entonces no me interpondré. Yo le enseñare lo mejor que pueda.

-¿Ya sabe sobre…?

-Sabe la verdad. No quiero que viva en mentiras.

-Entiendo. Pero sabes que no puedes ir por ahí contándole a todo el mundo sobre la verdad. – sonrió.

-Jejeje. Sabes que no hago eso.

-Cierto es.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal va el sistema de Brave Saint?

-Va bastante bien. Dentro de poco lo habremos terminado. Mis cartas serán las de corazones. Por cierto, mi oferta sigue en pie.

-Te lo agradezco de corazón, pero no me uniré. Lo lamento.

-Sabía que me dirías eso, pero nunca hay que rendirse. – sonreía Gabriel - ¿Y qué tal ha ido?

.¿?

-Lo digo por ella. – dijo señalando a [Blessing], que estaba en las piernas de Jeth.

-Ah. Eso. Bastante bien. A [Nimue] le ha agradado. Y parece que a Issei también. Tengo la sensación de que cuando yo muera el será su portador.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso.

-[Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso]

Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo con un tono serio.

-Jejeje. Lo siento. Pero todos morimos en algún momento.

-Cuanto más tarde mejor.

-[Cierto]

-¿Qué tal va Miguel con el [Sistema]?

Gabriel se entristeció.

-No tan bien como esperábamos. El [Sistema] es muy difícil de mantener sin nuestro [Padre]. El número de milagros y demás ha descendido bastante. Estamos investigando algún modo de conseguir que su funcionamiento vuelva a estar al 100%. Por ahora solo podemos conseguir el 80%. Es un poco frustrante.

-Ya veo. Lo bueno es que con el [Sistema Brave Saint] podréis aumentar vuestro número, al igual que los demonios con sus [Evil Pieces].

-Cierto. También he escuchado que los ángeles caídos también están investigando una manera de conseguir su propio [Sistema].

-Entiendo. ¿Y los demás fragmentos?

-Los otros seis están al cuidado de las tres Iglesias. Cada una tiene dos en su dominio. [Ruler] está bajo la protección de los Pendragón. Su hijo es su actual portador.

-Ya veo.

-¿Aun piensas volverla a forjar?

-Por supuesto que sí. Se lo prometí. Además, gracias a la habilidad de [Blessing] poder obtener los fragmentos con más facilidad.

-¿Pero que pasara si te descubren?

-No demasiado. Si consiguen quitarme a [Blessing], ésta ya no volverá a tener otro portador, a no ser que quiera. Por no decir que si se acerca a algún fragmento, hará que éste tampoco pueda ser portado.

-Increíble. Parece que no quiere que nadie más la porte… a no ser que seas tú.

-Eso me hace sentir muy honrado.

-[Por supuesto que deberías sentirte así. No muchos pueden tener ese honor]

-¿Y cuándo empezaras con su entrenamiento? – pregunto la rubia.

-Dentro de una semana. Por ahora quiero que se relaje y descubra su nuevo hogar. Además de que tengo que inscribirlo en alguna escuela. No puede ser un estúpido sin cerebro. – bromeó.

-Cierto. Vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando. Me interesa ver la progresión del chico.

-Sabes que no dejare que ninguno se acerque para eso.

-¿Ni siquiera a mí? – sonrió con inocencia.

-Ni siquiera a ti. Siempre y cuando sea con esas intenciones. – sonrió.

-Buuu. Que malo. – hizo un lindo puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos, resaltándolos.

Jeth los miro por varios segundos para después apartar la vista mientras se recriminaba. Cuando Gabriel estaba por marcharse, como solo los ángeles saben, escucho la voz del hombre.

-Mi señora, - la llamo – quiero que me prometas algo.

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?

Jeth la miro muy serio.

-Si algo me llega a pasar en algún momento, quiero que cuides de él.

-¿No decías que no querías que se acercaran para eso? Incluso yo.

-No mientras siga vivo, pero eso no será siempre. Como ya te he dicho, quiero que él elija. Si decide seguirte entonces estará bien. Pero quiero que sepas, que si elige seguirte, por favor, déjalo ser libre.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Acepto. Si alguna vez se convierte en mi subordinado, tendrá total libertas de acción. Solo responderá ante mí, nunca ante nadie más. Y yo responderé siempre por él.

-Muchas gracias, Gabriel. De verdad que te lo agradezco. – sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y hacia una reverencia.

La mujer se acercó y lo abrazo, siendo correspondido.

-No te inclines ante mí. – hablo con voz maternal – Siempre has sido alguien único. Siempre siguiendo las enseñanzas de nuestro padre. Nunca te has desviado del camino. Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

-Muchas gracias.

Una vez se separaron, Jeth sonrió levemente.

-Si se supiera que he abrazado a Gabriel seria el tío más odiado del mundo.

* * *

Me he tardao pero aquí esta. Estoy en época de exámenes y trabajos, y estudiar informática es muuuuuuu complicado. Es más corto que los de costumbre (sobre las 7000 palabras), pero ya que. No se me ocurría nada más y quería subirlo de una vez. Nos leemos en el próximo XD.


	3. Entrenamiento

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Zafir09: habrá que esperar para saber que pasara XD.

Reptilian95: pues la verdad es que aún no lo tengo claro. Con el tiempo iré pensando en que hacer al final.

caballerooscuro117: quien sabe, quien sabe XD.

Adriana-Valkyrie: me alegra que te guste. En cuanto a lo demás… habrá que esperar XD.

Kuroi: no sé si pondré harem, o una pareja o ninguna. Sinceramente no lo sé. Con el paso de los capítulos me veré que hago al final. Pero será sorpresa, eso sí XD.

ShadowTails98: no lo sé. No sé si hacer harem o no, o si poner solo a una. Veré con el tiempo. Habrá que esperar para lo demás.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Jeth e Issei habían llegado hasta la capital hawaiana. El pelinegro había inscrito a Issei en la escuela más cercana a su casa. Debido a su procedencia japonesa, había llamado la atención nada más entrar a su nueva clase. Para alivio de Jeth, Issei no había sufrido ningún tipo de abuso por parte de algún compañero. Eso le alegraba. Lo último que quería era que tuviera problemas.

.

(Flashback)

Jeth se encontraba en el centro del salón junto a Issei, el cual tenía una pequeña mochila en su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el infante.

-Voy a crear un círculo mágico para que te permita entender cualquier idioma.

-¿Cómo lo haces tú?

-Sep. Ahora quiero que no te muevas y no digas nada hasta que te avise, ¿entendido? – Issei asintió – Bien. Empecemos.

Entonces, bajo Issei, un círculo mágico apareció y una luz cubrió al niño. Cuando esta luz desapareció Jeth cogió el coche que había comprado días atrás y llevo al castaño hasta su nueva escuela.

(Fin flashback)

.

También había empezado con el entrenamiento del pequeño. Una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en la boca mientras conducía hacia la escuela.

.

(Flashback)

Jeth e Issei se encontraban en el jardín trasero de la casa. El pequeño castaño había estado corriendo durante diez minutos por orden del ex cura.

-Ahhh… ahhh…

Issei, que no estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto, intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

-Venga Issei. Solo han sido diez minutos. Ahora empezamos el entrenamiento.

-Pero… estoy cansado.

-Venga. Como solo tienes cuatro años tendrás un descanso de dos minutos.

-Pero Jeth, ¿para qué este entrenamiento? – preguntaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

-¿No es obvio? No puedes ir tan tranquilo por la vida mientras haya seres que vayan a por ti. Debes saber defenderte. Con este entrenamiento intentare que consigas comunicarte con Ddraig.

-¿El dragón?

-Sep. Una mente sana empieza por un cuerpo sano… casi siempre. Por eso tendrás entrenamientos físicos y mentales. Intentare sacar tu potencial, y Ddraig me ayudara cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora no puedes hacer grandes entrenamientos como los que yo pase.

-Glup. ¿Fueron duros?

-Bastante. Tú tranquilízate. Aun te quedan varios años hasta que empecemos a sangrar.

-¡¿?!

-Ups. Fallo mío. Venga, a correr otros diez minutos.

-Jooo.

-Vamos. Después de esto empezaras a desarrollar tus habilidades físicas. Ahora solo es resistencia.

-…

(Fin flashback)

.

Mientras conducía por las calles de Honolulu, el pelinegro pensaba en la petición que le hizo la [Arcángel] Gabriel.

.

(Flashback)

Eran aproximadamente la una de la tarde de ayer cuando Jeth se encontraba limpiando a [Blessing] con agua bendita de los pozos privados del Vaticano. El cómo lo conseguía era un misterio… pero no para él, por supuesto.

En fin. Mientras estaba absorto limpiando la espada, no noto a cierta rubia que se encontraba observándolo limpiar.

-Al menos sabes cómo usarla.

Al escuchar esa frase, y saliendo de sus pensamientos, el ex cura se puso de pie de golpe mientras ponía a [Blessing] en posición defensiva, dispuesto a defenderse de quien fuera. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cuan absorto estaba al ver a Gabriel delante suyo.

-Mi señora, no hagas eso. Me has asustado.

-Jijiji. Lo siento. Es que estabas tan a lo tuyo que no quise interrumpirte. – sonrió inocentemente.

-Jejeje. Si bueno. Estaba con mis pensamientos. – miro fijamente a la rubia – Pero hay algo más, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Si me lo puedes decir, por supuesto.

-Me gustaría ver a Issei.

-¿?

-Me refiero a que, en un futuro, me gustaría que me viera. Pasar tiempo con él. Creo que sería buena idea. Y antes de que lo pienses, no es por el [Brave Saint].

-Bueno. Supongo que le haría ilusión ver a un ángel.

-¿Entonces?

Entonces Jeth se dio cuenta del brillo de ilusión que Gabriel tenía en sus ojos. Parecía ser que el castaño había llamado su atención, y no por ser el [Sekiryuutei].

-Jajajaja. A veces pienso que eres como una niña, mi señora.

-¿Cómo que una niña? Que sepa usted, señorito, que he vivido mucho más.

-No hay duda.

-¿Me estás diciendo vieja? – pregunto alarmada.

-¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Eso nunca!

-Jijiji. Lo sé. Tranquilo. Te estaba tomando el pelo.

-… ahhh. No deberías hacerme eso.

-Lo sieeeeento.

-Mentira. – sonrió bajo.

Gabriel solamente le saco la lengua infantilmente.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno. Mientras no intentes inducirlo al lado del [Cielo], supongo que no habrá problemas.

-¡Bien!

-"Jejeje. Es como una niña pequeña en cuerpo de mujer adulta."

(Fin flashback)

.

Después de varios minutos conduciendo, al final llego a su destino, la escuela infantil de Honolulu. Luego de aparcar, el pelinegro salió del coche y camino hasta la entrada de la escuela. Allí, esperando en la entrada, pudo ver a las distintas familias que iban a recoger a sus hijos o familiares infantes. Un sentimiento de nostalgia llego a su ser, recordando su infancia en la que aún estaba con sus padres y sus hermanos. Recordó como fallecieron en un accidente aéreo cuando iban a visitarle a la escuela de San Jorge en Roma. Siempre quiso formar una familia. Tener esposa e hijos. Durante su estancia en la Santa Iglesia no pudo realizar ese sueño. Para su desgracia, tampoco pudo hacerlo cuando salió de ésta. Siempre estuvo en movimiento, evitando que le localizaran durante bastante tiempo. Cuando lo consiguió, encontró a Issei. Esa fue la mejor decisión que había hecho en su vida.

RING-RING

El timbre que daba por finalizada la jornada para los infantes sonó. Aquello era como una estampida. Los niños salían como locos hacia sus padres, que los recibían con los brazos abiertos. Después de varios segundos diviso a Issei. El pequeño castaño caminaba junto a un grupito de cinco niños mientras se reían. Cuando Issei vio a Jeth esperándolo, se despidió de sus amigos y fue corriendo hasta el pelinegro.

-¡Hola!

-Buenas tardes. Parece que te lo has pasado bien.

-¡Si! ¡Mucho!

-Jajaja. Me alegro. Vamos, sube al coche y me cuentas.

-¡Aye sir!

Una vez que subieron al coche, y pusieron rumbo a casa, Issei estuvo contándole a Jeth todo lo que había hecho en clase. Al parecer al pequeño castaño le costaba bastante el inglés, y por lo tanto entender lo que ponía en los libros. Su profesor le había preguntado cómo es que sabía hablar inglés pero no sabía escribirlo. La respuesta de Issei fue clara.

-Porque me han hablado en inglés y se entenderlo, pero no es lo mismo escribirlo que leerlo o escucharlo porque es diferente.

Esa fue la frase que le dijo Jeth. Una vez que llegaron a casa, y comieron, Jeth e Issei comenzaron su entrenamiento.

-Venga Issei, corre durante diez minutos, veinte abdominales y veinte flexiones.

-Siiii.

Issei empezó a trotar a través del bosque que había en el patio trasero de la casa, siendo vigilado por Jeth. A pesar de ser un bosque, tenía un pequeño sendero que lo atravesaba hasta llegar a una pequeña llanura con un pequeño estanque. Éste era de agua cristalina rodeado por rocas. Era un lugar en el cual se había bañado un par de veces, después de comprobar que no había peligro. Era por eso que a Issei le gustaba hacer su entrenamiento en ese lugar. Disfrutar del bosque y la naturaleza mientras entrenaba era algo que le alegraba enormemente. Después de los diez minutos corriendo, Issei se tumbó cerca del lago y empezó a hacer las abdominales y las flexiones. Una vez que acabo se quedó mirando el estanque, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Sin que se diera cuenta, cierta hermosa mujer rubia se acercó descalza lentamente hacia él mientras se sentaba a su lado. La mujer lo estudio con sus hermosos ojos azules. Como [Serafín] que era, podía notar el aura del dragón Ddraig dentro de él, pero también podía notar sus intenciones. Tenía la pureza de cualquier niño de su edad, pero también podía notar la profunda tristeza que sentía. Pudo deducir que era por la muerte de sus padres.

Después de salir de sus pensamientos, Issei noto su presencia. Con curiosidad giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la mujer. El primer sentimiento que le llego fue el de respeto. No la conocía. Nunca antes la había visto. A pesar de eso, un profundo sentimiento de respeto nació hacia esa hermosa mujer rubia y de ojos azules. Pudo ver que llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles dorados. Lo que le desconcertó fue la aureola encima de su cabeza.

-Hola, Issei. – sonrió la mujer.

-Hola, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Jijiji. Digamos que hace bastante tiempo que te observo. Además, Jeth me habla de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Ahora que me acuerdo, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Gabriel.

-¿Gabriel? ¿Cómo el [Arcángel] Gabriel?

-Si. ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Jeth me ha explicado varias cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Me ha contado sobre quiénes son los [Arcángeles] o [Sera… nosequé].

-[Serafines]. – corrigió alegremente.

-Eso. También sobre [Cadres] y demás líderes de los caídos y los [Maous].

-Vaya. Parece que no te oculta nada.

-Entonces, ¿ere tú el [Arcángel] Gabriel? – pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Así es. Soy yo.

Se levantó y extendió sus doce alas de ángel. Issei se levantó asombrado mientras se acercaba a dichas alas. Con cuidado extendió sus manos para tocas las hermosas plumas blancas. Cuando las toco sintió su suavidad y las pequeñas cosquillas que le provocaba.

-Jejeje. Hacen cosquillas, y son muy bonitas.

-Muchas gracias Issei.

-Entonces tú eres muy fuerte. – dijo mientras seguía acariciando las plumas.

-Eso parece. Estoy segura de que tú también serás alguien fuerte.

-¡Lo seré! ¡Protegeré a la gente y no dejare que le hagan nada! – grito entusiasmado.

-Espero verlo.

-Por cierto, ¿qué eso encima de tu cabeza?

-Ah, ¿esto? – pregunto señalando la aureola – Es, por decirlo así, mi marca como ángel. Todos los ángeles tenemos una. Los ángeles caídos, por el contrario, no la tienen.

-Ahhh.

-Vaya. Así que al final te has presentado.

Jeth apareció caminando tranquilamente con una pequeña espada de madera.

-¡Mira mira Jeth! ¡Un ángel! ¡¿A que tiene unas alas muy bonitas?!

-Jejeje. Cierto Issei. No esperaba verte tan pronto, mi señora.

-Bueno, estaba aburrida en el [Cielo] y decidí venir a conocer a Issei.

-¿Alguien sabe de…? – pregunto serio, pero en su voz se podía notar el nerviosismo.

Gabriel negó a la pregunta del pelinegro.

-No. Nadie sabe nada. Ninguno de mis hermanos sabe que estoy aquí, con vosotros.

-Mejor. Sinceramente, no creo que me gustara la idea de tener enfrente a Miguel.

-Mooo. No digas eso. Miguel es muy bueno. Lo malo es que son muy protectores. – se quejó haciendo un bonito puchero.

-¿Por qué será? – pregunto sarcástico.

-Oye Jeth, ¿vosotros os conocéis? – pregunto Issei, que se había quedado cayado mirando a ambos adultos.

-Así es. Gabriel y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tú tenías quince cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Cómo fue? – pregunto ansioso el castaño.

-Primero el entrenamiento, luego la charla.

-Buuuu.

-Venga. Toma.

Jeth le extendió la pequeña espada de madera, el cual Issei cogió curioso.

-Aun no puedo dejar que cojas a [Blessing] porque es demasiado pesada para ti.

-[¿Me estas llamando gorda?]

-Sabes que no.

-[Pues lo parece]

-Lo siento.

-Jijiji. Parece que [Nimue] se ha enojado. – se burlaba Gabriel.

-Issei, déjame decirte una cosa. – se agacho hasta su altura y le susurro en el oído – Ten mucho cuidado siempre con las mujeres, sobre todo cuando son cosas sobre edad, peso o si están bonitas con la ropa.

-¿? – y como es normal, Issei no entendía nada.

¿Cómo va un niño tan pequeño a entender lo que le estaba diciendo Jeth?

-Tranquilo. Ya lo entenderás de mayor.

-¿?

-Venga. Empecemos con el entrenamiento. Primero coge el mango de la espada con ambas manos y ponte en esta posición.

Durante una hora, Issei estuvo aprendiendo a como coger adecuadamente la espada con ambas manos y la postura adecuada. Al principio a Issei le costó horrores. Siempre que hacia un movimiento de ataque o defensa, su postura y la forma de coger la espada volvía a estar mal, por lo que tenía que rectificar todas las veces.

-Ahhh. Estoy cansado. – se quejó Issei mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Normal que lo estés.

-Esto no sirve. – dijo con tono triste.

-Si funciona, Issei. Es imposible que aprendas a manejar correctamente una espada en una hora. Normalmente toma semanas, meses o años aprender a manejarla como Dios manda. Por ahora solo estas aprendiendo a tener la posición adecuada y a agarrarla adecuadamente. Cuando consigas eso avanzaremos al siguiente nivel. – intentaba consolarlo el ex cura.

-Venga Issei, no te puedes rendir. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te harías muy fuerte? – le pregunto Gabriel, consiguiendo que se animara.

-¡Si! ¡Lo prometí!

-Entonces no te vengas abajo tan rápido.

-Vaaale.

Así fue durante varios años. Issei solía entrenar con Jeth por las tardes, siendo observados por Gabriel. Ésta también solía enseñarle varias cosas, como los exorcismos. A pesar de ser un niño, y tener la mente abierta, Issei sabía que había demonios muy malvados. El exorcismo era para casos extremos. Además de entrenar, Issei también iba con sus nuevos amigos durante algunas tardes, por lo que Jeth hacia doble sesión al día siguiente. Con el paso del tiempo, las habilidades físicas de Issei mejoraron, así como su manejo de la espada.

* * *

_**Dos años después**_

Issei, con seis años, se encontraba sentado en posición de loto, con Gabriel sentada delante en la misma posición. Ambos estaban meditando. Jeth se había ido a la ciudad para comprar las provisiones. Gabriel abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como el aura de Issei aumentaba de golpe. A pesar de que el castaño estaba como siempre, tenía la certeza de que por fin había sucedido.

XXXXX

Issei se encontraba en un lugar oscuro. Era más oscuro que la noche más oscura que había visto en su vida. Empezó a caminar entre la oscuridad, intentando encontrar algo, lo que fuera. No tenía ni idea de cuánto había estado caminando a través de esa oscuridad. Fue entonces que escucho una voz.

-[Parece que por fin podemos hablar, compañero]

Issei empezó a buscar por todas partes, intentado localizar la poderosa voz que había escuchado. Fue entonces cuando esa oscuridad desapareció, llenándose el lugar de un potente mar de llamas. Como acto reflejo e instinto, Issei se cubrió. No tardó en darse cuenta de que ese fuego no le dañaba. Podía notar el calor, pero no le abrasaba la piel.

-Wow. No me quema. – susurro.

-[Por supuesto que no te quema. Mi fuego no afecta a mi portador]

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un dragón. Un enorme dragón rojo lo miraba. El dragón Ddraig en todo su esplendor.

-Wow. Ere enorme.

-[Je. Normal. Estas ante el [Dragón Celestial Ddraig]]

-Así que tú eres Ddraig. Eres tal y como me lo describió Jeth.

-[El ex cura]

-¿Lo conoces?

-[He hablado un par de veces con él. Tú eras demasiado débil como para poder hablar conmigo. Pero él es más fuerte. Eso y que tiene grandes conocimientos hizo posible que hablara conmigo. Durante todo este tiempo he observado tu desarrollo. No tienes talento, pero eres constante y entrenas duro]

-Jeth y Gabriel me dijeron que el no tener talento no quiere decir que no pueda ser poderoso.

-[No puedo negar eso. Bueno, socio, a partir de ahora tu y yo también entrenaremos]

-¡Yupi! ¡Estoy ansioso!

-[Je. Esto será interesante. Tengo la sensación de que algo va a cambiar. Me pregunto si será para mejor o para peor.]

XXXXX

Issei volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse a Gabriel bastante cerca suyo mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Issei.

-Parece que por fin has conseguido hablar con Ddraig.

-Así es.

-¿Y qué tal? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su sitio.

-¡Es impresionante! ¡Es enorme y rojo! ¡Y tiene una voz muy fuerte! ¡Y es muy fuerte!

Issei empezó a contarle lo que había hablado con el dragón. Sin duda estaba de lo más emocionado. Gabriel sonreía viendo el entusiasmo del pequeño.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho sobre mí? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Me ha dicho que los ángeles son muy santurrones y aburridos, pero a mí no me pareces aburrida.

-Bueno, no me podía esperar otra cosa del dragón. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Se está haciendo de noche. Ve a casa, seguro que Jeth te está esperando.

-¡Siiii! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Viendo como Issei se alejaba corriendo a través del bosque, Gabriel puso gesto serio y, en un parpadeo, desapareció del bosque.

* * *

_**El Cielo**_

Gabriel apareció en el [Cielo], hogar de los ángeles. Mas concretamente en el [Sexto Cielo].

Un paisaje celestial se extendía frente a ella. Verdes prados, altos, robustos y enormes árboles, una dulce y suave brisa, lagos de agua cristalina y sencillos pero majestuosos edificios de mármol blanco. Ese era el lugar donde actualmente se encontraba.

El [Cielo] estaba dividido en varias partes. El [Primer Cielo], el [Segundo Cielo] y así sucesivamente. El lugar es una fortaleza inexpugnable para cualquier ser, salvo el [Gran Rojo] y Ophis. Durante la última Gran Guerra, el [Cielo] fue sitiado por demonios y ángeles caídos, pero para su desgracia estos no consiguieron parar del [Tercer Muro]. Solamente Ophis o el [Gran Rojo] serían capaces de destruir por completo el [Cielo] gracias a su poder. Elohim, el Dios Bíblico, creo el [Cielo] de modo que nadie pudiera entrar por completo. Sus muros son perfectos. Las barreras mágicas que lo protegen son de las mejores. Sus ejércitos son poderosos. Incluso los asgardianos tendrían muchos problemas para poder invadirlos.

Actualmente Gabriel se encontraba en el centro, el lugar donde hasta hace menos de dos milenios había estado Elohim gobernando. Ahora allí se encontraba Miguel, el ángel más poderoso, el cual se ocupaba del [Sistema] credo por Elohim. Ese sistema mantenía los milagros, las bendiciones, exorcismos y demás. Ese sistema actualmente no estaba en todo su potencial. A pesar de ser el ángel más fuerte, Miguel no tenía el poder de su padre y creador. Ese era una de las cosas que los investigadores del [Cielo] estaban intentando arreglar. La otra era el sistema [Brave Saint] para reencarnar humanos en ángeles.

Gabriel camino por el enorme y precioso lugar hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los [Cuatro Grandes Serafines] (Michael, Gabriel, Raphael y Uriel) y los otros [Seis Serafines]. El [Concilio Blanco]. El lugar era una sala de altas y gruesas columnas blancas con una mesa redonda blanca en el centro. En todas las sillas había ángeles. Gabriel no era la única mujer.

-Llegas tarde, Gabriel. – se quejó uno de los ángeles, Raguel.

-Mis disculpas. Estaba ocupada. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Dónde te metes todo este tiempo? Antes desaparecías de vez en cuando, pero estos dos últimos años has estados haciendo escapadas con más frecuencia y más largas.

-No tengo porque responder a eso. Soy tu superior. No te debo explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie.

Todos los de la sala se quedaron mudos. Era demasiado extraño que Gabriel hablara con esa dureza. Pero tenía razón. Ella era una de los [Cuatro Grandes Serafines]. Solamente Miguel, Uriel y Raphael podían hablar con ella de tú a tú. A pesar de haber más [Serafines], ninguno osaría enfrentarse a ella.

-Lo lamento, Gabriel. Solamente estamos preocupados.

-No hace falta. Como podéis ver estoy perfectamente. Ahora, ¿de qué va la reunión?

-Principalmente de tres cosas. – esta vez hablo Miguel, líder de los ángeles – Uno es el [Sistema Brave Saint]. Nuestros científicos están muy cerca de terminarlo. Como ya sabéis, por ahora solo nosotros, los [Serafines], podremos hacer uso del [Sistema de Ascensión].

-¿Y cuál es el problema? – pregunto Uriel.

-Al parecer el [Sistema Evil Pieces] demoniacas ha sido un éxito.

-Maldición. Ahora es peor. Los demonios son los únicos de las [Tres Facciones] que pueden reproducirse sin problemas, aunque les cueste. Son la única especie que se mantiene fuerte a pesar de mezclarse. Si a eso le sumamos el [Sistema Evil Pieces] solo hace que la diferencia aumente. – se quejó Remiel.

-¿Y [Grígori]?

-No sabemos nada. Al parecer no han encontrado un [Sistema] que puedan usar. ¿Alguno sabe a quién va a re encarnar? – pregunto Raphael.

-Yo tengo uno en mente. Se llama Dulio Gesualdo. Estoy pensando en hacerlo mi [Joker]. Tiene un potencial enorme. – contesto Miguel.

-Yo he pensado en Griselda Quarta para mi [Reina]. – contesto Gabriel, omitiendo a Jeth e Issei.

-¿Los demás?

-Por ahora nada. – respondio Metatrón.

-Bien. ¿Cuál es el segundo punto, Miguel?

-La Iglesia. – contesto serio.

-¿Ocurre algo con ella?

-Parece ser que hay muchos eclesiásticos involucrados en asuntos muy feos.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Abusos de menores, sobornos, enriquecimiento anormal…

-¡¿Cómo osan?! ¡Deberíamos castigarlos! – exclamó furioso Raphael.

-No. La Iglesia será la encargada de sus castigos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a visitarlos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo mismo iré a hablar con el [Papa] y los líderes de las demás Iglesias.

-¿En serio vas a ir al mundo humano?

-La Iglesia Cristiana se está desestabilizando. Ha perdido el rumbo. Debemos corregirlo.

-Bien. ¿Pero no causara un revuelo?

-No tienen por qué enterarse.

-Bien. Entonces está decidido.

-¿Cuál es la tercera cuestión? – pregunto Uriel.

-La [Brigada del Caos]. – respondió serio Miguel.

-Siguen con sus acciones terroristas. – afirmó Metatrón.

-Así es. Hasta hace apenas dos años no sabíamos nada de ellos. Al parecer ahora no solo está la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous], sino que parece que está surgiendo otra [Facción].

-¿Otra? ¿Cuál? – preguntó con gran curiosidad Raziel.

-La [Facción de los Héroes].

-¿? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No deberían de ayudarnos a eliminar a los demonios y ángeles caídos? – cuestionó otro ángel.

-Ese no es el problema, Sariel. El problema es que esa [Facción] está compuesta por descendientes de grandes héroes históricos como la descendiente de Juana de Arco o Hércules. Por ahora lo único que sabemos es eso, y que aún son bastante jóvenes. El problema es que parece ser que quieren eliminar a todos los seres sobrenaturales. Su ideal es que el ser humano es el único que puede reinar. Que este mundo les pertenece.

-¡Eso es una blasfemia!

-No te sulfures. Recuerda que, a pesar de ser tecnológicamente y mágicamente muy inferiores al resto de seres, son muchos más numerosos y sus armas más destructivas pueden hacernos daño aunque no lo sepamos.

-Pero sería un daño insignificante.

-Puede ser. Además, recordemos que no son tan estúpidos. – hablo Sandalphon – El ser humano es un ser que no hay que subestimar. Solo hay que recordar la [Guerra Santa del Inframundo].

Todos los ángeles guardaron silencio. La [Guerra Santa del Inframundo] fue una guerra de hace menos de quinientos años. En el mundo humano duro desde la Edad Media hasta después de Napoleón. Los humanos, armados hasta los dientes con armas sacras de fabricación humana, fueron hasta el [Inframundo] y empezaron a luchar contra los demonios. Esa guerra fue secreta para gran parte de la Humanidad. Los únicos que supieron de ello fueron los guerreros, obviamente, los altos mandos de la Iglesia Cristiana y los gobiernos de los países cristianos. L

a guerra tuvo sus treguas, la mayor no supero los cinco años. Esa guerra causo grandes pedidas para los demonios. Muchos clanes se extinguieron por su causa. A pesar de esa guerra, los demonios no fueron al mundo humano para atacarlo por un simple hecho.

Sus fuerzas estaban muy mermadas.

En la Última Gran Guerra, los demonios habían sido los mejor parados. Con la muerte de Yahvé, dejaron de crearse ángeles, por lo que tampoco muchos caían. Los demonios podían reproducirse. Con el paso de los siglos sus números aumentaron levemente. Esa [Guerra Santa del inframundo] mando sus números a los mismos después de la Gran Guerra de la [Tres Facciones].

En cambio, los humanos habían crecido demasiado. Aun con todo su poder, no podían luchar contra ellos. El [Ejercito Santo] humano estaba dormido y no querían despertarlo, no ahora que la humanidad superaba los siete billones de habitantes.

-Sin duda. Eso demostró el poder de los humanos. No son tan débiles. Pueden ser un enemigo más peligroso que los demonios. – comentó Remiel.

-Entonces esa [Facción] no va solo contra las [Tres Facciones], sino que contra todos. – hablo Raguel.

-Exacto. Son peligrosos.

-¿Y cómo tratan los actuales [Maous] a la [Facción de Antiguos Maous]?

-Por ahora Sirzechs y los otros tres [Maous] se mantienen al margen. – volvió a hablar Miguel – Parece ser que aún tiene problemas con los nobles del [Inframundo].

Durante otro largo rato, el [Concilio Blanco] estuvo terminando de resolver los asuntos del [Sistema del Cielo], la Iglesia, el Islam y el [Sistema Brave Saint]. Luego de terminar, cada ángel se fue a sus quehaceres. Gabriel se levantó y empezó a caminar por el lugar mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos sobre Jeth, Issei y el [Sistema de Ascensión].

-"¿Que debería hacer? Se lo prometí a Jeth."

-Gabriel.

La voz seria de su hermano Miguel detuvo el andar de la rubia.

-¿Ocurre algo, Miguel?

-Pasas mucho tiempo con esos humanos. El hombre pelinegro y el niño castaño.

La rubia se alarmo ante la mención de ambos.

-Tranquila, no diré nada. Pero me preocupas.

-No ocurre nada, Miguel. Conozco a Jeth desde hace años e Issei es solo un niño.

-Ese es el hombre que renuncio a la Iglesia y a su puesto como cura y futuro Obispo.

-Lo hizo por una razón. Puede que renunciara a ello, pero sigue siendo un siervo de nuestro [Padre]. El que no comparta varios pensamientos con la Iglesia no significa nada.

-Lo sé. No vengo a recriminarte nada. Estoy preocupado. Solo eso.

-No tienes por qué estarlo.

-Me preocupa el [Dragón Rojo].

-…

-Lo sé. Sé que ese niño es el [Sekiryuutei].

-Aunque lo sepas no dejare que ninguno se acerque a Issei. Esta bajo mi protección.

-Entiendo. Si eres tú entonces está bien. Solo ten cuidado. Recuerda que porta a Ddraig.

Dicho esto, Miguel se alejó, dejando a Gabriel sola. Esta suspiro y miro al cielo, del [Cielo].

-Padre, ¿tú que me dirías? ¿Crees que estoy haciendo bien?

* * *

_**Dos años más tarde**_

Nos encontramos en Honolulu, más específicamente en un campo de futbol, no futbol americano. Era enero, por lo que a pesar de estar en un clima tropical, hacia frio. Eso era debido, seguramente, al cambio climático. En fin. En dicho campo se encontraban veintidós niños. Ambos equipos jugaban en la mitad del campo, de banda a banda para que los niños no acabaran medio muertos. En las gradas se encontraban los padres y familiares de los niños. Dos de ellos llamaban la atención. Uno era cierto pelinegro de ojos azules, que iba vestido con ropa casual de invierno cálido. El invierno frio era el que sufren en el norte de Europa, Rusia y Canadá. La segunda era una mujer que llevaba un gorro de lana cubriendo parte de la cabeza y también ropas de invierno. A pesar de ello, todos podían apreciar el hermoso rostro de esa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

Ambos adultos animaban a cierto chico castaño de ocho años, el cual jugaba de medio centro, creando el juego de su equipo. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que Issei había sido adoptado por Jeth. También cuatro desde que empezó a entrenar. Sus habilidades físicas estaban muy por encima de las de cualquier otro niño, incluso la de muchos adultos. Todo era gracias al duro entrenamiento de Jeth, y en parte al aporte de Gabriel. Su habilidad con la espada también había mejorado notablemente. Jeth le enseño distintos tipos de lucha con espada. Issei era ambidiestro y luchaba tanto con una mano como con las dos. Había podido portar a [Nimue] un par de veces. Por otra parte, también había aprendido a luchar con su cuerpo. Jeth le había enseñado a usar el ki. Una de las muchas cosas que descubrió Issei del ex cura era que no solo era un maestro en el manejo de la espada, sino que también era capaz de usar el [Touki] claro que el conseguir aprender a usar [Senjutsu] le estaba matando, morfológicamente.

A sus ocho años, Issei apenas podía usar correctamente el ki. Había empezado su entrenamiento en ello hacia un año. Lo máximo que era capaz de hacer era distinguir auras y aumentar un poco sus habilidades físicas con él. Los deportes era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Todos los que veían a Issei podían asegurar que su nivel estaba muy por encima de los demás niños, e incluso de deportistas profesionales de bajo nivel. Muchos cazatalentos iban detrás de él, pero el mismo Issei se negaba, además de que Jeth no lo permitía.

Gabriel le había enseñado todo sobre exorcismos y le había enseñado sobre seres del mundo sobrenatural. De ese modo había conseguido información muy variada, así como el modo de defenderse de ellos, es decir, combatirlos.

También había mejorado su compenetración con su [Sacred Gear]. Ddraig le había ido enseñando con el paso de los años. Debido a su corta edad, Issei solo era capaz de materializar la [Boosted Gear] y aumenta sus [Boost] un par de veces.

-¡Issei! ¡Abre a la derecha! – grito el entrenador.

Issei miro de reojo sobre su espalda, viendo como su compañero extremo hacia un desmarque. Con una habilidad digna de los mejores jugadores de fútbol, Issei regateo de espaldas a dos contrincantes y haciendo un pase de rabona dejo a su compañero prácticamente solo. Lo único que tuvo que hacer su compañero fue pasársela al delantero y este chutar a puerta vacía.

-¡Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! – celebraban los padres.

-"Issei es un diamante embuto. Una lástima que no quiera ir a algún equipo profesional." – pensaba su entrenador.

Después de terminar el equipo, con una victoria de tres a uno, ambos equipos fueron hasta un restaurante donde ambos equipos comieron juntos y alegres. Era el pensamiento de los entrenadores infantiles. Celebrar a pesar de la derrota. Después de todo, son niños.

* * *

_**Día siguiente, bosque del jardín trasero.**_

[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [Dragon Shot]

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM

Issei tenía activado su Sacred Gear, había aumentado su poder dos veces y había disparado un [Dragon Shot] hacia Gabriel. A pesar de ser un niño y la mujer un [Serafín], Gabriel debía admitir que ese poder iba a ser muy aterrador en el futuro. La mujer simplemente creo una poderosa barrera que detuvo el disparo, provocando que este explotase nada más chocar contra la barrera.

PLAM

-Ahhh… ahhh…

Issei había caído a la suave hierba agotado. Era la tercera vez que lanzaba un ataque como ese, por lo que su pequeño cuerpo ya no podía aguantar más.

-Enhorabuena, Issei. Has conseguido realizar tres [Dragon Shot] a tu máxima capacidad. – lo felicito Jeth, el cual creaba una barrera siempre que practicaban con la [Boosted Gear].

-Je… je… gra… cias…

-No está mal, Issei. Dentro de unos años serás capaz de meter en problemas a tu rival.

-Me… alagas… Gabriel…

-Jijiji. A pesar de ello, sigues sin ser consciente de cuando tu cuerpo llega a su máximo. Siempre acabas de este modo. – se burló la rubia.

-Cierto. Parece ser que tendremos que entrenar esa parte.

-[Y su manejo de la espada. Sigue creando demasiadas aperturas cuando pelea]

-Cierto.

-¿Qué ha… dicho [Nimue]? – pregunto Issei, medio recuperado.

-Que también tu entrenamiento con la espada, que creas muchas aperturas.

-[Si no fuera por el dragón, más de un golpe extra se habría llevado]

-Ddraig, ¿cómo ves su evolución? – pregunto Gabriel.

-[No va mal. No es el más poderoso de todos mis portadores, pero le veo un mejor futuro que a todos ellos]

-¿Eso es bueno? – pregunto confuso Issei.

-[Significa que a pesar de ser el más débil no te volverás loco como los demás, por lo que es posible que vivas mucho más tiempo y, a este paso, acabes siendo el más poderoso de todos los [Sekiryuuteis]]

-Vaya. No sé si sentirme alabado u ofendido.

-Yo creo que ninguna de las dos cosas. – dio su opinión Jeth mientras miraba al cielo – Bueno, ya se ha hecho de noche. Terminamos por hoy.

-Bien. – sonrió triunfal Issei mientras volvía a tumbarse agotado en la hierba.

-Ni pienses que te llevare.

-¡! ¡No! ¡Debes llevarme! – se alarmo Issei para luego poner ojitos de perrito.

-¡Ohhh, que monooooo! ¡Jeth, debes llevarlo! – le ordeno Gabriel mientras abrazaba a Issei, metiendo inconscientemente su cabeza entre sus gemelas, pero como Issei era un simple niño no le dio la importancia que debía.

-¿Tú también, Gabriel? Ahhh. Vale. Te llevo.

-¡Bien!

-En ese caso, yo me vuelvo al [Cielo]. Nos vemos mañana, Issei. – le dio un beso en la mejilla al castaño, el cual sonrió alegre – Nos vemos mañana, Jeth.

-Nos vemos, mi señora.

Y Gabriel desapareció en un parpadeo.

* * *

Bueno, os hare un pequeño spoiler, algo pasara en el siguiente capítulo. Algo que provocara un cambio en el rumbo de la vida de Issei. Algunos darán en el clavo y otros no. deberéis esperar. Os prometo que los próximos serán más largos… espero XD.


	4. Nuevo amigo

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Dantrlan: jejeje. Habrá que esperar para saber la respuesta, aunque creo que es obvio. Al final he decidido no hacer harem. ¿Gabriel? Te dejare con la duda XD.

caballerooscuro117: simplemente quería buscar algo con lo que los seres sobrenaturales se acojonaran un poquito de la humanidad XD. No habrá harem. Sera una sola pareja.

ShadowTails98: a todos nos agrada Gabriel. Es tan monaaaaaaa XD !

Zafir09: el futuro decidirá. No hare harem. Está muy visto.

diego muoz agama: gracias. Espero que tú también hayas pasado buena semana santa. Gabriel y Nimue serán incógnita por el momento. ¿Qué cambiara el rumbo de su vida? Ahora lo sabrás.

Acqua OfThe Back: jejeje. Tendrás que leer para saber.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**NUEVO AMIGO**

* * *

_**Varios años después**_

Han pasado varios años desde que Issei fuera adoptado por Jeth y ambos se fueran a vivir a Hawái. Ahora Issei era un joven adolescente de dieciséis años. A pesar de todas las enseñanzas de Jeth, el castaño seguía siendo un joven con las hormonas alborotadas, pero por suerte conseguía controlarse… o por lo menos gran parte.

Ahora mismo Issei se encontraba viendo intensamente a Gabriel de arriba abajo mientras la mujer más hermosa y fuerte del [Cielo] se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la fresca brisa del verano hawaiano. El hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, sus pies descalzos, sus doce alas de hermosas plumas blancas y la aureola en la cabeza le daba una imagen de excelencia y hermosura sin igual.

ZAPE

-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! – se quejó lloroso Issei al haber recibido una fuerte colleja del hombre pelinegro.

-Si dejaras de comerte a Gabriel con los ojos no tendría que haberlo hecho.

El castaño desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ahhh. No te digo que este mal porque es algo natural, pero intenta ser menos idiota.

-Lo siento.

-Te perdono porque sé que no la veías solo con lujuria, sino también con admiración, como quien ve una hermosa pintura y sabe que jamás llegara a tocarla. Alguien que anhela pero aun así disfruta de esa obra de arte, sin importarle si alguna vez volverá a verla o estar cerca de ella.

-¿?

-Jejeje, perdón, ya he vuelto a desvariar. Jejeje.

-Eso es que ya te estás haciendo viejo. Jojojojo. – se rio Issei mientras ponía su mano cubriendo su boca, imitando a los aristócratas.

Una sonrisa malévola surgió en la boca de Jet para luego lanzarse contra Issei y hacerle una poderosa llave.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ayudaaaaaaaa!

-¿Qué decías mocoso? ¿Qué me has llamado? – pregunto con la sonrisa malévola.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo sientooooooooo!

-Jet, no hagas sufrir tanto a Issei. Ise no le digas viejo a Jet. Sabes que no le gusta. – les recrimino Gabriel.

-Lo sentimos Gabriel. – se disculparon los dos.

-Bien Ise, hora de entrenar conmigo.

-¡Si!

VMMMMMMMMM

Issei activo una espada de luz como la que usaban los exorcistas. La había recibido cuando tenía diez años, osea hace seis, ya que su habilidad con la espada había mejorado notablemente. La mayoría de veces Issei entrenaba con Jet, pero cuando Gabriel aparecía solía entrenar con ella.

La [Serafín] creo una espada de luz y ambos se pusieron en posición de guardia. Debido a la impaciencia propia de su edad, Issei fue el primero en lanzarse a atacar.

KACHIN-KACHIN

Si algo había aprendido Issei era a no usar solo uno de sus distintos estilos de lucha de espada, sino que debía sorprender a su contrincante cambiando de estilo cuando menos se lo esperase. A pesar de ello, su nivel estaba demasiado lejos del de Gabriel, la cual bloqueaba la espada como si no hiciera esfuerzo. La diferencia entre un humano y un [Serafín].

Durante media hora estuvo intentando romper la guardia de la [Serafín], pero le era imposible.

-Apertura. – dijo Gabriel.

Con un rápido movimiento, la mujer rubia golpeo con el mango de su espada de luz en las costillas de Issei, provocando que este sacara el aire por el poderoso golpe. El castaño se arrodillo, intentando recuperar el aire y aguantar el dolor. A pesar de no haberle golpeado con ganas, eso no quería decir que su fuerza fuera poca.

-Uy, lo siento. ¿Me pase?

-Solo un poco. Joder. Para ser mujer tienes una fuerza descomunal.

-¿A qué viene esa frase? – pregunto un poco indignada.

-Tranquilízate. Tampoco he dicho nada malo. Según la biología humana, el hombre es más fuerte físicamente. Solo he dicho eso. Tampoco es para ponerse de mala leche.

-No me he puesto de mala leche, Ise. Ya sabes que no me gustan los machistas. Es que me has recordado a una frase de Iruel.

-¿?

-Las mujeres deben obedecer siempre al hombre. – intento imitar una voz masculina, fallando estrepitosamente – Arg. ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Un idiota. Todos saben que eso no es verdad. Tú eres la mejor muestra de ello.

-¡Gracias! ¡Ahora sigamos!

Desde una distancia segura, Jet observaba a Issei y Gabriel con gesto nostálgico. Luego puso una sonrisa triste y empezó a caminar hacia la casa. Una vez allí, se tele transporto por un círculo mágico.

Durante otra media hora Issei estuvo intentando conseguir desmontar la guardia de Gabriel, volviendo a fallar estrepitosamente.

-Ahhh… ahhh… esto cansa… sin él [Boosted Gear]…

-No debes de depender de tu [Sacred Gear] siempre. Recuerda que hay formas de inutilizarlo. Si lo hacen no podrás defenderte.

-Lo sé. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jet? – pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados. Luego miro fijamente al ángel – Jet siempre desaparece el mismo día del mismo mes, es decir hoy. ¿Tú sabes a dónde va?

La mirada de Gabriel se volvió triste mientras miraba al cielo azul.

-Si. – susurro – Se dónde va.

-¿Podrías llevarme con él? Quiero saber qué hace.

La rubia dudo durante varios segundos, discutiendo con si misma si debía hacerlo o no. si lo hacía supondría un pequeño cambio en la forma que Issei veía a Jet, y el no hacerlo dejaría una tensión bastante tensa. Al final se decano por lo que creía lo mejor.

-Escúchame bien, Ise. Veas lo que veas no digas nada. Deja que sea Jet el que te explique. ¿De acuerdo?

El castaño se levantó y asintió con la cabeza. Su gesto se había vuelto muy serio. Si su señora Gabriel le había pedido eso es que se trataba de un asunto muy importante.

-Bien. Vámonos entonces. – dijo mientras extendía una de sus manos.

Sin vacilación Issei la tomo, siendo tele transportado al instante hasta la otra parte del mundo.

* * *

_**Atenas**_

Lo primero que vio Issei al abrir los ojos era la oscuridad. La oscuridad de la noche que no era total por dos motivos. Uno era la ciudad de Atenas, capital de Grecia, que se encontraba bastante cerca. El otro motivo eran las pequeñas lámparas que iluminaban el lugar.

Cementerio. Esa fue la primera palabra que le vino a Issei a la cabeza. Y eso era debido a las tumbas que había a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Issei mientras seguía observando.

-Estamos en el cementerio de Atenas, en Grecia.

-¿Y qué hacemos…?

Issei dejo de hablar cuando Gabriel le tapó la boca con su fino dedo índice. Comprendió a la primera que debía guardar silencio. La [Serafín] empezó a caminar por el lugar, con la mirada fija en el frente. Por su parte, Issei seguía observando el cementerio, ya que era el primero que veía de esa manera. En Hawái las tumbas estaban enterradas en la tierra, una al lado de la otra. En cambio, en ese lugar había capillas con varias tumbas. Algunas podían superar los tres metros de altura y albergar más de diez tumbas. Supuso que las familias tendrían bastante dinero para poder pagarlas. Durante cinco minutos el silencio del lugar solo era roto por el sonido de sus pasos. A pesar de ir descalza, Issei podía observar como Gabriel caminaba como si estuviera caminando sobre césped. Solamente cuando iba fuera de los terrenos de su casa veía a Gabriel con ropa moderna de mujer, incluyendo calzado. Siguieron caminando hasta que abandonaron las capillas, empezando una extraña parte de tumbas individuales. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Jet estaba sentado frente a una lápida, que detrás tenía un pequeño árbol. A pesar de la noche, el castaño podía ver las lágrimas que eran derramadas en silencio por el hombre pelinegro.

Entonces noto que Gabriel le estaba dando pequeños golpecitos. Este se giró a mirarla y ella le indico con la mirada que fuera hasta él. Issei miro al frente y empezó a caminar, despacio y lo mas en silencio que podía. Cuando se puso al lado de Jet pudo ver el nombre de la tumba.

_Aquí yacen Elena Gabrielidis,_

_esposa fiel y amada, y_

_Gabriel Lorenz Gabrielidis,_

_hija amada._

_Su esposo y padre os recordara _

_y amara para siempre._

_1970 – 2001_

Issei se sorprendió al leerlo. Al principio no entendía que relación tenia Jet con esa mujer, mareándose la cabeza con las posibilidades. Al final fue el pelinegro el que le aclaro las dudas.

-Era mi mujer.

Aquello sí que sorprendió enormemente al castaño.

-La conocí cuanto tenía veinticinco. Yo ya había abandonado la Iglesia en ese momento. Fue amor a primera vista. Era una mujer de gran carácter y dura. Creo que eso fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de ella. Durante cinco años nos fuimos conociendo. Nos hicimos amigos, luego novios y al final nos casamos. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Desgraciadamente no duro demasiado. Ambos íbamos en un autobús. Ella tenía cinco meses de embarazo. Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche del mes de Abril. Un camión se nos cruzó y chocamos de lado. Por lo que se supo después, el camión había pinchado y el conductor no pudo parar a tiempo. Mi esposa iba en la ventana. Le encantaba mirar el paisaje. Ella se llevó la peor parte. Fue una de las cinco personas con más heridas de gravedad. Las primeras en ser llevadas al hospital. Yo acabe con mi brazo y pierna izquierda rotos. A pesar de ello no me aparte de ella en ningún momento. Sangraba. Sangraba demasiado. Sangraba por todas partes. – la voz se le iba rompiendo. Lo único que supo hacer Issei fue poner su mano en su hombro – Intentaron salvarla. A ella y a mi hija. Si, íbamos a tener una niña. Pero no pudieron. Durante dos horas lo intentaron… pero no pudieron. Ambas murieron. Ni siquiera pude despedirme. Snif snif… no pude decirle nada… - y estallo en llanto como hace años que no lo hacía - ¡¿Por qué no pude ser yo?! ¡¿Por qué tenían que morir ellas?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hice mal?! ¡¿Qué hice mal?! – gritaba mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Las lágrimas de Issei caían como torrentes mientras apretaba la mandíbula, intentando ser fuerte mientras abrazaba a su padre. Después de largos minutos de intenso llanto, Jet cayó dormido en los brazos de Issei. El joven solo miraba la lápida y al árbol. No noto cuando Gabriel se acercó.

-A su mujer siempre le gusto la naturaleza. Jet intento enterrarla en la madre tierra, pero no se lo permitieron, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para poder plantar este árbol. Esto sucedió un año antes de encontrarte. Supongo que al verte imagino a su hija. No me malinterpretes. Ese no fue el motivo por el que te adopto. – a pesar de no verla, Issei podía notar la gran tristeza en su voz.

-¿La conociste?

-Si. Yo ayude a Jet a conquistarla. Ambos acordaron poner el nombre de su hija en mi honor. Pocas veces he sido tan feliz como en ese momento, a pesar de que Elena no me conoció en persona. Era una bella mujer. Seguro que te habría gustado.

-Me hubiera encantado conocerla.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Gabriel dejo un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas frente a la tumba. Desde la [Boosted Gear], Ddraig veía con lastima al pelinegro. Desde que lo conoció le dio respeto como pocos se lo ganaron y durante todos esos largos años ese respeto fue creciendo. A veces solían charlar mientras Issei descansaba.

-Le encantaban estas flores. – susurro Jet, mas dormido que despierto.

Gabriel miro a Issei, el cual le devolvió la mirada. Ésta puso una mano en su hombro y los tres desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

* * *

_**De vuelta a Honolulu**_

El trio había aparecido en el lago del jardín trasero de la casa. Jet se había vuelto a dormir. Issei lo cogió y levanto, caminando hacia la habitación del pelinegro, para tumbarlo en su cama. A pesar de ser de día en esa parte del planeta, Jet se encontraba demasiado cansado por tanto dolor acumulado durante diecisiete años.

-¿Cómo es que nunca me he dado cuenta de su estado? Soy idiota. – se recriminaba Issei, viendo como su padre se hacía un ovillo mientras susurraba el nombre de su mujer e hija – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está su anillo?

-Siempre lo ha tenido puesto.

-¿Gabriel?

La rubia se acercó hasta estar frente a la cara de Jet. Con cuidado acerco su mano a la del pelinegro, más concretamente a su mano izquierda. Un círculo mágico apareció, revelando un bonito anillo.

-Siempre lo ha mantenido oculto. Solo sus ojos podían verlo.

-¿Tu no podías? – pregunto asombrado el castaño.

Gabriel solo negó con la cabeza.

-No. Sabía que lo tenía porque yo estuve en su boda… sin ser vista, por supuesto. – sonrió con nostalgia – Ojala hubieras podido verlo. Estaba temblando del nerviosismo. Era tan mono. Pero su cara reflejaba toda su felicidad. Se casaron en una modesta iglesia de Sicilia. Solo estaban ellos dos, el cura y dos testigos, los padres de Elena, que fallecieron dos años después.

-Ha sufrido mucho.

-Todos sufren. Es ley de vida. Incluso el más feliz y dichoso sufre. Es gracias a ti que ha podido recuperar esa felicidad. Ahora solo falta que termine de soltar todo su dolor.

La rubia se agacho para darle un beso en la cabeza y ambos se marcharon fuera de la casa, para seguir entrenando.

-Gabriel, ¿por qué quieres que Jet sea una de tus cartas?

A la rubia no le sorprendió la pregunta del castaño. Es más, se preguntaba cuando le preguntaría.

-Sencillo. Creo que es el mejor candidato para ser una de mis cartas. Al igual que tú, el sigue el camino que nos enseñó nuestro [Padre]. Es una persona de buena creencia y gran corazón. Estoy seguro de que, si me dejara ascenderle, seria alguien muy fuerte e importante en la [Facción del Cielo].

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-Bien. Dejémonos de cháchara y continuemos. Debes mejorar tu resistencia y habilidades sin la [Boosted Gear].

XXXXX

Durante una semana, Jet estuvo bastante apagado. Comía poco y dormía mucho. Ya no entrenaba con Issei, por lo que ahora era Gabriel la que lo entrenaba. Por suerte para ambos, después de la primera semana las cosas parecieron mejorar. El ánimo de Jet mejoraba poco a poco. Parecía que, después de tantos años por fin se había quitado ese peso de los hombros.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde. Issei, que tenía la tarde libre, se había ido con un grupo de amigos a la playa, a disfrutar del cálido día que hacía, gracias al clima tropical. El grupo estaba conformado por siete adolescentes. Cuatro eran chicos, contando a Issei, y las otras tres eran chicas. Había de distintas edades. Tres eran de dieciséis años, uno de dieciocho, dos de diecisiete y otro de quince.

El grupo se encontraba jugando tranquilamente al voleibol, tres contra tres y uno de los chicos de árbitro. Era una de esas veces en las que Issei podía disfrutar tan abiertamente de su adolescencia.

Después del partido de voleibol, las tres chicas corrieron al agua para darse un chapuzón mientras los chicos se tumbaban a disfrutar del sol.

-Oye Issei, tengo una pregunta para ti. – hablo el chico de dieciocho.

-Dime.

-¿Eres gay?

Esa pregunta hizo que el castaño abriera los ojos hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas. Sus tres amigos lo miraron fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-No. No soy gay. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Es que nunca te hemos visto con novia, ni tampoco demasiado interesado en las chicas. Ya tiene dieciséis. Creo que lo normal sería empezar a mostrar interés. – explico otro.

Durante un rato Issei se tumbó y se quedó observando el hermoso cielo azul de Hawái, pensando en las palabras de sus amigos. En parte tenían razón. Cierto que no mostraba mucho interés en las chicas de su edad o más mayores… sin pasarse, pero después de estar toda la vida viendo a Gabriel, el resto de las mujeres no eran comparables a su hermosura. Cierto es que muchas eran muy bellas, pero no comparables. Otro motivo era la educación que le había dado Jet. Le enseño a apreciar a las mujeres y no verlas solo como un trozo de carne, sino como algo más. Y el último motivo era que tampoco le apetecía tener novia. Además, ¿cómo podría tener una novia al que le guarda tantos secretos? ¿Cómo explicarle que el alma de un dragón está dentro suyo? ¿Cómo explicarle que conoce a la [Serafín] Gabriel? ¿Cómo explicarle sobre el mundo sobrenatural? Tantas cosas hacia que le diera pereza.

Al final acabo respondiendo.

-Digamos que no me interesa tener novia. Cierto que me fijo en las mujeres, pero a mí no me parecen un trozo de carne.

-Y ahí está nuestro cura particular. – se burló otro de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo te va con Jenny? – le pregunto Issei.

-Bastante bien. Ya vamos a hacer dos años. Quién lo diría, ¿eh?

-Cierto. Con lo pervertido, sinvergüenza, maleducado y demás que has sido siempre y ahora tienes una relación estable.

-Ya, pero si le hago algo indebido sus hermanos mayores me golpearan como a un saco de boxeo.

-Eso te pasa por tener una novia atrevida con hermanos mayores que parecen armarios. – ahora fue el turno de Issei de burlarse.

-¡Jajajajaja!

XXXXX

Varias horas después, cerca de las diez de la noche, Issei se encontraba caminando en el trecho que había desde la estación de autobuses hasta su casa. Aun no tenía el carnet de conducir, por lo que no podía coger el coche y tenía que caminar durante quince minutos, lo cual para el apenas era nada. Caminaba tan tranquilo hasta que algo le llamo la atención. Era una presencia. Un aura sobrenatural. Un aura demoniaca. No, varias auras demoniacas. Se maldijo por no llevar su espada de luz, pero en todos esos años nunca le había hecho falta. Por suerte Ddraig siempre estaba con él.

-[Compañero, detecto tres presencias demoniacas. Diría que son de clase baja, por lo que no deberías tener problemas, aun sin tus espadas de luz. Con el exorcismo y conmigo será más que suficiente]

-"Si consiguiera el [Balance Breaker] sería más fácil."

-[Lamento no haber conseguido alcanzarlo, pero necesitas algo muy fuerte. Aun no es el momento. Ya llegara]

-"Bien. Vamos a por ellos. Estate preparado."

-[Bien]

Issei empezó a caminar a través del bosque. La poca luz que había, gracias a la luna, era más que suficiente como para poder ver. Podían diferencia todas las figuras que se encontrara.

-[A unos diez metros al frente]

Avanzo por donde le iba indicando Ddraig y por donde podía sentir las auras. Después de cinco minutos los vio. Eran tres hombres de mediana edad y una mujer, también demoniaca pero con un aura más débil. Podía ver que estaba herida y protegía a un bulto con su cuerpo, mientras uno de los hombres la golpeaba en el estómago.

-¡Esto es por aparearte con ese sucio humano, perra! – gritaba el demonio.

Fue entonces cuando Issei lo escucho, el llanto de un bebe.

-P-por favor… d-dejadnos…

-¡Que te lo has creído! ¡Ya nos hemos encargado de ese sucio humano y ahora os toca a vosotras dos, bazofias!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

CRACK-CRACK

Cuando estaba por darle otra patada, una bola roja recubierta con aura verde lo golpeo de lleno, mandándolo a estrellarse contra los árboles, destrozando todos a su paso. Los otros dos demonios miraron en dirección a donde había provenido esa bola de poder, encontrándose con Issei, que tenía el [Boosted Gear] activado.

-Sera mejor que os vayáis de aquí. Sino, sufrid las consecuencias.

-Tsk. Otro puto humano. ¡Perfecto, otro para comer el alma!

Uno de los demonios se lanzó contra Issei, el cual pudo esquivarlo gracias a los [Boost] que habían aumentado sus habilidades.

-Me parece que no vais a colaborar. Bien, vosotros lo habéis querido.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

CRACK-CRACK

La misma bola de poder que antes, golpeo al demonio, mandándolo contra los árboles. Ahora solo faltaba uno, los otros dos estaban inconsciente.

-¡Tu, maldito hijo de putaaaa!

Cuando el último demonio estaba por lanzarse encima, Issei lo miro fijamente mientras empezaba a recitar ciertas frases en latín.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...__  
__Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...__  
__Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...__  
__Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt...__  
__Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.__  
__Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._

El demonio se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor. Al acabar el exorcismo, el demonio desapareció en una columna de fuego. Una vez que el demonio desapareció de la faz de la Tierra, el castaño miro a la mujer, que lo miraba con miedo en los ojos mientras seguía abrazando protectoramente a su hijo, el cual no calmaba su llanto.

Dejo de mirar a la mujer para ir a donde estaban ambos demonios y empezar el exorcismo. Al igual que el otro, ambos demonios desaparecieron en una columna de fuego. Terminado el problema demoniaco, fue hasta la mujer, parándose frente a ella y luego agachándose hasta estar a su altura.

-P-por favor… no me hagas nada…

-Tranquila. No te hare nada. Solo necesito que me mires a los ojos fijamente.

Debido a su miedo, la mujer hizo lo que Issei le pidió. Los ojos castaños de Issei se clavaron en los oscuros de la mujer. Ella sentía como el castaño le miraba el alma. Luego hizo lo mismo con él bebe, que dejo de llorar al notar al castaño mirarle fijamente. Era algo increíble. Después de varios segundos, Issei se alejó de ella y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano.

-No te hare nada. Tranquila. Estáis a salvo. – la mujer acepto su mano y se incorporó – Sera mejor que vayáis a un hospital. Tomad, - le paso varios dólares - a pocos minutos al sur hay una estación de autobuses. Coged uno.

-Gracias. – susurro mientras sollozaba.

Después de salir del bosque, la mujer volvió a despedirse. Luego de que saliera de su vista, Issei empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa. Pocos segundos después volvió a notar una presencia, pero esta vez era una totalmente diferente.

-Eso ha sido algo increíble. Nunca he visto a alguien que perdone la vida de un demonio. Sin duda increíble.

Issei paro y se dio la vuelta, manteniéndose en guardia. Lo que vio fue a un joven, no mucho mayor que él, con el pelo rubio, ojos verdes, y vestido con ropa de sacerdote. Tenía una sonrisa refrescante en la cara.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Oh, lo siento, no me he presentado. Eso ha sido descortés por mi parte. Mi nombre es Dulio Gesualdo. – se presentó mientras extendía su mano.

Issei lo analizo durante varios segundos, para después estrechar su mano.

-Encantado. El mío es Issei Hyodo.

-Un gusto, Issei. Me ha sorprendido que alguien no eclesiástico o exorcista conociera ese exorcismo. No es malo, pero no está mal.

-¿Acaso no es el correcto?

-Bueno… el correcto sería así…

_Regna terrae, cantate Deo,__  
__psallite Domino, Tribuite virtutem Deo.__  
__Exorcizamus te,__  
__omnis immundus spiritus,__  
__omnis satanica potestas,__  
__omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,__  
__omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica__  
__Ergo perditionis venenum propinare__  
__Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae,__  
__hostis humanae salutis.__  
__Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge,__  
__invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomine Iesu,__  
__quem inferi tremunt.__  
__Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.__  
__Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire,__  
__te rogamus, audi nos.__  
__Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,__  
__te rogamus, audi nos.__  
__Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae__  
__te rogamus audi nos.__  
__Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo Deus Israhel ipse.__  
__Deus Israhel ipse. Dabit virtutem,__  
__et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus Deus.__  
__Gloria Patri._

-Ahhh. Parece ser más largo.

-Jejeje. Bueno, es el oficial. Sigo diciendo que me sorprende que el [Sekiryuutei] sepa.

Issei volvió a ponerse en guardia al escuchar como Dulio lo había llamado.

-Tranquilo. Si se quién eres es por tu Sacred Gear al enfrentarte a esos demonios. Ha sido un acto muy noble. Aun sabiendo que ese niño es medio demonio.

-Eso no significa nada. A pesar de ser demonio, no todos hacen daño a los humanos.

-Eres de mente abierta. Eso me agrada. Casi nadie en la Iglesia o el [Cielo] piensan así. Supongo que estar en sus genes. Me agradas, Issei.

-Ya. Bueno, un placer. Ahora he de irme.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-…

-Tranquilo, conozco a Jet Lorenz. – Issei se alarmo – Jejeje. Yo era un niño cuando lo conocí, antes de que abandonara la Iglesia. Ese hombre tiene mi más profundo respeto, así que tranquilo. No soy un chivato. – siguió sonriendo.

-[Socio, puedes confiar en el]

-Bien. Puedes venir.

-Gracias.

XXXXX

Depuse de cinco minutos caminando, mientras charlaban de cosas triviales, ambos jóvenes llegaron a la casa de Jet e Issei.

-Ya he llegado.

-Buenas noches. ¿Qué tal…?

Jet había aparecido por la puerta de su habitación, parándose de golpe al ver al rubio.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto con voz seria.

Issei rápidamente se puso en guardia, dispuesto a usar la [Boosted Gear].

-Vaya. Desde luego. Me duele que no te acuerdes de mí, aunque supongo que he cambiado demasiado para que me puedas reconocer, Jet Lorenz.

-Te lo volveré a repetir solo una vez, ¿quién eres?

-Soy Dulio. Dulio Gesualdo.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas. A paso lento avanzo hasta el rubio. Cuando estuvo frente a él lo reviso de arriba abajo para luego observarle bien la cara. Por su parte, Dulio seguía sonriendo con alegría. Una vez que Jet termino de estudiarle lo abrazo con alegría.

-Me alegro de verte, pequeño Dulio.

-Jejeje. Bueno, no soy tan pequeño ahora, ¿verdad? – le pregunto una vez se separaron.

-No. desde luego. Has crecido bastante. La última vez que te vi no tenías ni diez años.

-Bueno, apenas te he visto desde entonces. – luego miro a Issei - ¿De qué os conocéis vosotros?

-Ah. Eso. Mejor te lo cuento mientras tomamos una cena ligera.

Los tres hombres se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que había en el salón-comedor-cocina. Durante la cena, Jet le contó a Dulio sobre la historia de Issei. Al rubio pareció no impresionarle mucho aquello. Issei supuso que era porque sabía mucho sobre el mundo sobrenatural y porque conocía a Jet.

-Issei. – lo llamo el pelinegro.

-Dime.

-Dulio es el [Joker] de Miguel, el [Serafín], el más poderoso de todos los ángeles y actual líder de la [Facción del Cielo].

Issei estuvo a punto de escupir la comida que se había llevado a la boca. Sinceramente no se esperaba estar ante una persona tan reconocida y poderosa.

-¿E-el [J-joker] d-de M-miguel?

-Así es. A pesar de ello tengo total libertad sobre mi vida. Lo único que me pide Miguel es que acuda a él cuándo me llame. Por supuesto lo hare sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Vaya. ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?

Dulio sonrió mientras sacaba seis alas de ángel de su espalda. Issei casi se cae de espaldas al verlo. Sus alas no eran tan bonitas como las de Gabriel, pero tener seis indicaba que estaba a nivel medio en cuanto a poder angelical.

-¡¿Seis alas?!

-Sep.

-P-pero si apenas eres un poco mayor que yo.

-La edad no importa. Incluso tú eres más poderoso que seres que te sacan décadas o siglos. La única diferencia seria la experiencia de combate.

-Wow. Me pregunto cuántas tendría yo. – susurro Issei aun mirando las alas.

-Y dime, Dulio, ¿te quedaras con nosotros un tiempo o te iras? – pregunto Jet mientras recogía su plato.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo prisa ninguna. Pensaba en probar la comida que sirven en estas islas. Dicen que son muy buenas. Podría quedarme un tiempo. – hablo mientras el también quitaba su plato.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Así podrás contarme que has hecho durante tantos años. Nosotros ya te hemos contado lo que hemos hecho.

-Me parece lo más justo.

* * *

_**Una semana después**_

Durante una semana Dulio se quedó en la casa de Jet e Issei. El castaño se había dedicarlo a guiarlo por la isla en la que había vivido tantos años. El rubio se quedaba impresionado por todo lo que veía, pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba era la comida. Issei pensó que le gustaba mucho comer, pero luego el chico le conto que era para los niños de la Iglesia, para que ellos también probaran las comidas del mundo. Issei pensó que ese chico era una gran persona que se preocupaba de los demás. Al contrario que sus amigos, Dulio comprendía a Issei en casi su totalidad ya que ambos tenían mucho en común, quitando un par de cosas. Con Dulio Issei podía hablar de cosas que no podía con Jet, porque el pelinegro no sabía responder o aconsejar. Ambos se habían hecho amigos.

En su interior, Jet daba las gracias a Dulio por haber llegado a su casa. También se sorprendió cuando Dulio le había contado sobre el enfrentamiento del castaño con los tres demonios y como había salvado a esa mujer y su hijo demonios. Jet se sintió muy orgulloso de Issei. Había entendido sus enseñanzas y sabía aplicarlas. También le sorprendió que supiese usar la "mirada del alma". Era una técnica que había perfeccionado en todos sus años de vida. Le permitía ver el alma del ser. Daba igual que fuera demonio, ángel, youkai, humano… con esa técnica veía la verdadera alma. Podía saber si el ser era bueno o malo. Esa técnica le servía para juzgar a la hora de enfrentarse a sus enemigos, como ya había hecho el castaño.

También veía como Dulio entrenaba de vez en cuando con Issei. Parecía que ambos disfrutaban entrenando juntos. Gabriel miraba feliz desde lejos. No quería que Dulio se diera cuenta de su presencia. A pesar de que el chico le caía bien prefería mantenerse así, por lo menos mientras estuviera junto a Jet e Issei.

* * *

Joder macho, lo que me ha costado escribir lo de su esposa e hija. Os juro que se me encogía el corazón. Pensaba meter aquí cierta cosa, pero me pareció mejor dejarlo para el próximo capítulo, donde sucederán varias cosas interesantes que algunos ya supondrán. Por cierto, no he mentido en lo de algo que cambiara su vida, Dulio ha aparecido y tendrá sus consecuencias en un futuro.


	5. La vida es un cambio tras otro

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Acqua OfThe Back: Dulio ha sido algo inesperado para todos XD. ¿Tanto queréis que Jeth se muera? Que malos! XD

Zafir09: naruto ? tío te has liado XD. No los mato, los envió al Inframundo, dolorosamente, por supuesto. Issei fue un salvavidas para Jeth, que sufrió mucho. Lo de Dulio fue algo que se me ocurrió de la nada.

caballerooscuro117: exacto, no harem. Lo de Rias y demás ya lo tengo planeado. Habrá que esperar para leer esa parte.

diego muoz agama: Dulio será importante en la vida de Issei.

Sekiryuuttei: a mí también me encanta esta pareja. Rias y demás, por supuesto.

ShadowTails98: si, todos lo pensabais. ¡Sois malos! ¡¿Tanto queréis que mate a Jeth?! ¡Que lastima!... XD, la verdad es que le he cogido cariño a este personaje.

acnologia issei: me alegra que te agraden tanto mis historias XD. Y en lo otro, yo me considero normal XD.

romerolaguado: me alegra que te guste. En cuanto a lo de decepcionarte... si supiera que lo haría podría ver que hacer XD. Ya te digo que si esperas un harem te decepcionaras bastante.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

**LA VIDA ES UN CAMBIO TRAS OTRO**

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde la llegada de Dulio a las vidas de Issei y Jeth. El joven rubio había sido una persona sin duda muy bienvenida. Pero hubo un momento, dos meses después de su llegada, en la que Issei temió lo que podría suponer que el rubio estuviera allí.

.

(Flashback)

[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Dragon Shot!]

FIUMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Issei acababa de lanzar su [Dragon Shot] en dirección a donde se encontraba Gabriel, la cual había desviado el disparo, protegiendo sus manos con poder sagrado. La bola de poder dragontino había chocado con la barrera creada por Jeth, y mejorada por Gabriel, para poder resistir los poderosos ataques del castaño.

-Bien, no ha estado nada mal. He necesitado más poder para poder desviar ese disparo. – sonreía hermosamente la Serafín – Podríamos decir que tu poder actual es de un clase media-media.

Normalmente se clasificaba a los seres en cinco clases. Baja, media, alta, suprema y deidad. Pero también había subclases. Baja-baja, baja-media, baja-alta, media-baja, media-media, media-alta, alta-baja, alta-media y alta-alta. Luego estaban los [Clase Suprema], en los que estarían los [Serafines] del [Cielo], Azazel de [Grigori] o los [Maous] del [Inframundo]. También estaban incluidos los [Reyes Dragones], que ostentarían la máxima posición de los [Clase Suprema]. Por ultimo estarían los Dioses, como el difunto Dios Bíblico, los Dioses Hindúes, Griegos, Asgardianos, etc. Por otra parte, los [Dos Dragones Celestiales] estarían en esta categoría o superior. Cuando ambos tenían cuerpos estaban en el [Top Ten] de los seres más poderosos. Ahora mismo Issei tenía el poder de un clase media-media. Sin duda era un nivel fantástico para no haber alcanzado el [Balance Breaker].

-Bufff. Solo tengo el poder de un clase media-media. Aun me falta demasiado para alcanzar el de un clase alta-alta o Suprema. – se quejó mientras miraba su guantelete rojo – Además, ya tengo dieciocho años y aún no consigo alcanzar el [Balance Breaker].

-[Recuerda que necesitas un sentimiento muy poderoso para poder alcanzarlo. Hasta ahora no lo has tenido. El sentimiento que tuviste cuando viste la muerte de tus padres sirvió para activar la [Boosted Gear]. Necesitaras otro momento poderoso para alcanzarlo] – le dijo Ddraig.

-Solo espero que no tenga que ser uno como ese.

-Ise.

-¿?

PUUUUUUM

El chico salió volando debido a un poderoso golpe de Gabriel, que sonreía inocentemente.

-No te distraigas.

-"Inocente. ¡Inocente y una mierda! ¡Solo es inocente para algunos temas!" – se quejo Issei mientras se sobaba el golpe en el estomago. Su coleta se había soltado y ahora el pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-¿Pasa algo? – siguió sonriendo inocentemente.

-"¡Pero será…! ¡Esta se la guardo!"

-Oh. Esos ojos no me gustan. Están pensando algo malo.

La sonrisa se volvió burlona. Por su parte, Jeth veía divertido a ambos. Sin duda Gabriel disfrutaba de fastidiar un poco al pobre castaño.

Issei se puso de pie, cargo su [Boosted Gear] con varios [Boost] y, cogiendo su espada de luz, se lanzó contra la [Serafín], que lo esperaba sonriente con una espada de luz en su mano derecha y su mano izquierda cargada de poder sacro.

ZAS-ZAS -ZAS

KACHIN-KACHIN

ZAS

[Dragon Shot]

BOOOOOOOM

KACHIN

ZAS

KACHIN-KACHIN

PUM-PUM-PAM

KATABLUMBLUMBLUMBLUMBLUMBLUM

FIUM

CRASH

Gabriel prácticamente estaba barriendo el suelo con el castaño. Que Issei estuviera tan frustrado hacia más fácil a la rubia el poder desviar y/o bloquear sus ataques y golpearle.

Al final, en un muy raro ataque de rabia del castaño, este se lanzó contra la rubia, dispuesto a conseguir golpearla por primera vez en su vida. Lo que no espero fue que una estúpida/bendita piedra, provocara que se tambalease hasta caer sobre algo grande, suave y muy cómodo. Hay que decir que no era una, sino dos. Issei no podía abrir los ojos, pero inconscientemente restregó su cara en dicha comodidad. Para su desgracia no pudo disfrutarlo demasiado ya que sintió como algo lo alejaba bruscamente, lejos del par de comodidades, y luego le llegaba un gran dolor en los brazos. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Issei miro al provocante de dicho dolor, encontrándose con Jeth y su cara de mala leche.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – pregunto el castaño mientras lloraba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿TIENES LAS NARICES DE PREGUNTARME EL POR QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A HACERLE ESO A GABRIEL?!

La cara de Issei pasó de ser una de dolor, aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo, para pasar a ser de duda. Dirigió su mirada a la hermosa mujer, para encontrarse con que estaba sentada en el suelo, obviamente se acababa de incorporar, y el escote de su túnica estaba bastante desarreglado, mostrando más de lo normal, que no es precisamente poco. Entonces la mente del chico empezó a trabajar. Al final su cara paso de incredulidad a una sonrisa tonta pero tonta.

La estúpida/bendita piedra había provocado que cayera sobre Gabriel, y por ente que ambos hubieran caído al césped. Entonces aquello tan suave y grande que había sentido Issei eran las gemelas de Gabriel. Había hecho lo que nunca nadie antes jamás había hecho. No le había tocado los pechos, pero había restregado su cara en estos. Para rematar, la cara de Gabriel estaba un poco sonrojada, dando de un aire aún más adorable y hermoso. Un sentimiento de orgullo nació en él, pero murió al sentir el aura asesina del hombre pelinegro y un poco canoso.

-Tu, malnacido… ¡vas a sufrir!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! – grito no muy masculinamente Issei al sentir la tortura de su amado padre.

Por su parte, Gabriel aun procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era la primera vez que alguien la "tocaba" de esa manera, aunque no había sido a propósito. Un agradable sentimiento creció en su corazón. Un sentimiento que había descubierto hace poco tiempo.

-Vaya. Esto nunca me lo espere. Y mira que os conozco desde hace dos años.

Gabriel salió de sus pensamientos, Jeth dejo de torturar a Issei por atreverse a restregar su cara en los pechos de su señora, y por ultimo Issei se sobaba su pobre y masacrado cuerpo. La mirada de los tres fue hasta la figura de un hombre joven rubio de ojos verdes, que sonreía como acostumbrara.

-¡Dulio! – gritaron Jeth e Issei.

-¡No se suponía que llegabas dentro de dos días!

-Así es, pero hubieron varios cambios. – la mirada del [Joker] de Miguel se dirigió a la [Serafín] – Mi señora Gabriel, un gusto volver a veros.

-Hola Dulio. Tiempo sin verte.

-¿Qué tal va Griselda?

-Se está acostumbrando a ser mi [Reina]. – la mirada de Gabriel se volvió seria – Dulio, te pediría…

-Lo sé, mi señora. No le diré a nadie que aquí es donde pasas tanto tiempo. Pero puedo preguntar, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Cuido de Jeth e Issei, por supuesto. – volvió a sonreír.

-¿?

-Veras, conozco a Jeth desde hace muchos años. Desde antes de que abandonara la Iglesia. A Issei lo conocí cuando era bastante pequeño.

-Entiendo. Por eso desaparecías tanto del [Cielo].

-Así es.

-En ese caso, estoy más tranquilo.

-Dime Dulio, ¿adónde has ido esta vez? – pregunto Issei, relajando el ambiente.

-Pues esta vez me fui a Perú. Tiene platos muy deliciosos.

-Estoy seguro de que a los niños les gustara.

-Y tan seguro.

-Oye, ¿entrenas con nosotros?

-¿Entrenar con el [Sekiryuutei], la [Serafín] Gabriel y Jeth, el portador de [Blessing]? ¡Por supuesto!

(Fin flashback)

.

Por suerte para el trio, Dulio no informo de nada al [Cielo]. Debía obediencia a Miguel, pero no iba a traicionar la confianza de Gabriel. Además, no hacía daño a nadie. Durante esos dos años, Issei termino el instituto, pero no tenía claro que iba a hacer después. Ir a la universidad o buscar un empleo. En todos sus años en la isla había tenido pequeños problemas con algunos demonios y algún que otro ángel caído que na más que daba por saco.

Dulio le había ofrecido que fuera con él por el mundo, buscando las mejores comidas para los niños de la Iglesia. Para que pudieran disfrutar de tan grandes sabores. Para Issei, Dulio era un ejemplo a seguir, igual que Jeth.

En el verano, una vez acabado el instituto, Issei se pensó seriamente la propuesta de Dulio. El castaño era capaz de enfrentarse a enemigos fuertes. Según Jeth, Dulio y Gabriel, Issei sería uno de los mejores exorcistas del mundo, capaz de enfrentarse a un clase alta-baja. Mientras no despertara el [Balance Breaker] no podía avanzar tanto como gustaría.

En un principio pensaba que no sería capaz de alcanzarlo hasta dentro de muchos años, pero para su desgracia no hizo falta tanto tiempo.

* * *

_**La noche trágica**_

Era mitad de agosto. Dulio se había marchado una semana atrás a Nueva Zelanda. Había oído sobre un delicioso plato y no había perdido la oportunidad. Por su parte, Gabriel estaba con el [Concilio Blanco]. Al parecer un grupo de demonios y caídos de clase media y alta se habían unido para buscar algo en las islas de Hawái. Nadie sabía que buscaban, pero ambos rubios tuvieron un mal presentimiento, por lo que Dulio cogió un avión rumbo a Honolulú y Gabriel intento escabullirse del [Concilio Blanco].

En la casa de Jeth e Issei se encontraba el hombre pelinegro en la zona de entrenamiento, al lado del lago. Había podido sentir las auras de los demonios y ángeles caídos.

-[Jeth, creo que deberías avisar a Gabriel. Es un grupo bastante grande y tú ya no eres tan joven]

-Vaya. Gracias [Nimue]. Tú sí que sabes animar a la gente.

-[¡Este no es momento para tonterías! ¡No sabes si podrás con todos!]

-Pues habrá que comprobarlo.

-[¡Jeth!]

El pelinegro con canas ya no escuchaba más a la espada, aunque esta le estuviera gritando como loca. En el cielo nocturno de la isla pudo observar a un grupo de diez ángeles caídos y demonios acercarse con rapidez a su casa. Rápidamente se puso en guardia, con [Blessing] en su mano derecha y una espada de luz en la izquierda. Nada más aterrizar el grupo de diez, una poderosa barrera defensiva mágica cubrió todo el lugar.

-Vaya vaya vaya. Mirad lo que tenemos aquí. Uno de los objetivos.

Un caído pelirrojo de ojos azules de mediana edad, que tenía ocho alas negras, parecía ser el líder del grupo de los caídos.

-Ahora solo falta encontrar al otro.

Esta vez fue un hombre joven castaño de ojos rojos. El líder del grupo demoniaco.

-Te diríamos que bajaras el arma y nos la entregaras, pero eso quitaría diversión. – sonrió amenazadoramente el pelirrojo.

-Je. Me sorprende ver a un grupo de demonios y caídos trabajar juntos. Aún más que quieran mi espada, sabiendo que no podéis blandirla.

-Jajajaja. Interesante humano. Tienes razón. No nos aliaríamos con éstas mierdecillas si no tuvieras en mente algo grande. Con esa espada y el poder del [Sekiryuutei] podremos plantar cara a [Grigori] y al [Inframundo].

Vale. Eso era algo que Jeth no se esperaba. Atacar a [Grigori] y al [Inframundo]. Esos pobres idiotas querían suicidarse. Necesitarían a seres poderosos para plantar cara a los cuatro [Maous], Azazel y Baraqiel. Pero lo que más le asusto fue que supieran que el [Sekiryuutei] estaba en dicha isla. Más precisamente en ese lugar.

-"Menos mal que Ise está con unos amigos. No sería bueno que estuviera aquí en este instante."

-Bien muchachos, este tío es peligroso a pesar de ser humano. Así que… ¡arrasad con todo!

Dos demonios y dos caídos fueron hasta la casa en busca de Issei, y ya que estaban a destrozarla. Un caído con seis alas y un demonio se lanzaron contra Jeth. El resto o esperaba o iban a la casa para reducirla a cenizas-

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

ZAS

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

ZAS-ZAS

KACHIN

Jeth se defendía de los sablazos de ambos contrincantes. El caído había creado una espada de luz mientras que el demonio tenía una de acero recubierta con poder demoniaco. Jeth sabía de sobra que el poder sacro podía matar a un demonio con una buena herida, y a un caído podría dejarlo en mal estado, pero estaba en gran desventaja numérica.

PUM

ZAS-ZAS

Con impulso, Jeth empujo al caído lejos suyo. El demonio intento cortarle la cabeza, pero con gran agilidad y velocidad Jeth hizo una finta y con ambas espadas corto los brazos y pecho del demonio, que ardió y no dejo ni las cenizas. El caído se lanzó hacia él.

ZAS

Girando tres ciento sesenta grados, Jeth corto al caído en tres trozos. Un corte a la altura de la clavícula y otro a la altura de la barbilla. El caído murió al instante, dejando que su sangre bañara la hierba.

-Tsk. Como suponía. Este tío es fuerte. – se quejó el demonio – Y con esas espadas no nos será fácil matarlo.

-¿Eso es todo? Pensaba que erais de [Clase Alta], pero parece ser que me equivoque. – los provoco el pelinegro.

-¡Hijo de puta!

-¡Te vamos a sacar las tripas!

De los cuatro que quedaban en el lugar de entrenamiento, dos de ellos se lanzaron contra Jet. El caído tenía ocho a las y el demonio una espada igual a la del anterior demonio.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

ZAS

KACHIN

ZAS-ZAS

KACHIN

PUM

-¡Arg!

Jeth había sido lanzado por el demonio hacia un árbol. El golpe había sido en los riñones, por lo que Jeth se dolía.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Puede que seas bueno con esas espaditas, pero sigues siendo humano! ¡Tu cuerpo es débil! – se burlaba el demonio.

-Jejeje. Yo que tu no subestimaría a los humanos. – sonrió Jeth con una sonrisa nunca antes vista en el. Una sonrisa de depredador.

FIUM

ZAS

FIUM

PLAF

Con un movimiento extremadamente rápido, Jeth le clavo a [Blessing] en el cuello y la espada de luz se la lanzo al caído, que estaba con la guardia baja, incrustándosela en el corazón. El demonio ardió y desapareció y el caído cayó con peso muerto.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

El sonido de una explosión llamo la atención del pelinegro. Pudo ver como la casa ardía en llamas ya destruida y como dos ángeles caídos y dos demonios se acercaban a los tres que quedaban vivos. Jeth se acercó hasta el cuerpo del caído para coger la espada de luz.

-¿Y el chico? – pregunto el castaño.

-Aquí no está jefe. Tendremos que ir a la ciudad para buscarlo.

-Pufff. Que pereza. Pero antes tendremos que matar a este tipo.

Los cuatro recién llegados miraron los dos cuerpos de los caídos y la marca en donde habían ardido los dos demonios.

-¡¿Qué cojones?!

-¡Desgraciado!

-¡Matémosle!

Esta vez se lanzaron los cuatro contra él. Los demonios y caídos también eran igual de poderosos que los otros. Más que poder, el problema era el número. Ambos demonios lanzaron bolas de poder demoniaca mientras que los dos caídos lanzaban lanzas y flechas de luz.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

Jeth necesito de toda su velocidad y agilidad para poder esquivar todos los ataques. En estos momentos era una lástima que [Blessing] solo pudiera hablar con las demás espadas sacras y sus otros fragmentos. Una lástima que no tuviera otra utilidad más útil en dichos momentos.

Esquivando los ataques, Jeth se impulsó al cielo con un gran salto para llegar al primer demonio, el cual no se esperaba que Jeth fuera capaz de dar un salto de diez metros. Pero ninguno sabía que [Blessing] pudiera aumentarle un poco sus habilidades físicas dándole un poco de poder sacro.

ZAS

El demonio fue partido por la mitad. Luego, con gran puntería, lanzo la espada de luz contra el otro demonio, clavándola en la cabeza. Ambos ardieron hasta desaparecer por completo. Desgraciadamente no pudo esquivar una flecha de un caído, la cual se clavó en su pierna derecha.

PUM

Cayó malamente al suelo, ya que no pudo apoyarse debidamente. Sin siquiera esperar a que se incorporara, ambos caídos volvieron a lanzar sus ataques, que Jeth apenas pudo esquivar. Desgraciadamente una lanza impacto en su hombro derecho. Cayó al suelo al no poder mantenerse en pie. Salía demasiada sangre de ambas heridas.

-"Mierda. De esta sí que no salgo. Espero que estés a salvo, Issei."

-[¡Jeth!]

XXXXX

En la ciudad de Honolulu, en algún pub, Issei disfrutaba de la noche de verano junto a sus amigos, hasta que noto algo. Un mal sentimiento que solo había sentido una vez, y sabía perfectamente cuál era esa vez. Se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo a la calle, sin escuchar a sus amigos, que lo llamaban. Cogió su coche, que había conseguido hacía apenas tres semanas, y condujo hacia su casa. Esperando que estuviera totalmente equivocado.

Por su parte, Dulio había conseguido aterrizar en Honolulu, pero tenia que esperar para poder bajar del avión. También había sentido ese mal presentimiento y tenia que llegar cuanto antes.

En el [Cielo] Gabriel también había tenido ese presentimiento. Abandono el [Concilio Blanco], sin escuchar las quejas de los [Arcángeles] y [Serafines] y se tele transporto a la Tierra.

Desgraciadamente, ya era tarde.

XXXXX

El primero en llegar a la casa fue Issei. Incluso antes de llegar podía ver el humo y fuego que salía de donde antes estaba su hogar. El fuego iluminaba el oscuro lugar. La luna creciente no llegaba a iluminar lo suficiente como para poder ver sin problemas.

El sentimiento de agobio iba creciendo más y más.

-[Socio] – intento llamarlo Ddraig, pero Issei no lo escuchaba. Su mente estaba en otra cosa.

Al llegar a la casa invoco su [Boosted Gear] y corrió hacia el lugar de entrenamiento. Podía notar varias auras. Dos de ángel caído y una de demonio. Además podía diferenciar a Jeth, pero poco a poco su aura desaparecía. Estaba muriéndose.

-¡Jeth! – grito mientras corría.

Corría tan rápido que su largo cabello ondeaba hacia atrás. Cuando llego lo vio. Lo último que deseaba ver en su vida. Jeth estaba crucificado en un árbol. En sus manos y pies tenia clavos de luz y poder demoniaco, y en el pecho tenia incrustada su espada de luz. Tenía un agujero en su hombro derecho y otra herida, un poco más pequeña, en su pierna izquierda. Por ambas heridas salía mucha sangre. También tenía cortes en su cuerpo y su cara estaba hinchada y con moretones. Frente a él estaba [Blessing], tirada en el suelo.

Los dos líderes miraban la espada sin saber exactamente como cogerla. Por su parte, el segundo caído estaba bastante herido.

CRAC

Ese fue el sonido de la razón de Issei romperse.

FRUUUM

Los dos caídos y el demonio giraron sus rostros en dirección a Issei. Lo que vieron fue algo que los impresiono. Por su parte Jeth apenas pudo mirar a Issei de reojo. Su hinchada cara apenas se lo permitía. Lo poco que pudo ver fue una poderosa aura roja rodearlo.

Y eso era lo que estaba pasando. La mirada de Issei estaba perdida en el hombre pelinegro y de ojos azules. Su cuerpo masacrado. Sus heridas. Sus cortes. Los clavos a los que estaba enganchado. La sangre roja carmesí acumulándose en el suelo. Fue demasiado para él. Su mente era una mezcla de cuando mataron a sus padres delante suyo con la imagen de su padre en ese estado. Fue demasiado para él, así que solo pudo liberarlo de una manera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un poderoso grito salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Issei. Este era el sentimiento poderoso del que hablaban, pero para su gusto no fue el indicado.

FRRRRRRR¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

Pero lo que realmente asusto a los dos caídos y al demonio fue la poderosa aura que desprendió. Un aura con sed de sangre.

-[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

El aura de color rojo del más puro envolvió por completo a Issei, impidiendo ver su silueta. Una columna de fuego del mismo color se elevó hasta el límite de la barrera, agrietándola. Los cuerpos de los caídos muertos que estaban cerca se calcinaron en cuestión de un segundo. Ese fuego era más ardiente que el magma mismo.

Los tres se tuvieron que cubrir debido al ardiente calor que despedía el fuego. Por su parte, Jeth se sentía orgulloso de Issei. Por fin lo había logrado. El [Balance Breaker]. Cerró los ojos. Ya podía morir en paz. Ya no tendría que temer por su vida. Ahora sería capaz de enfrentarse a poderosos enemigos.

Cuando el fuego disminuyo, los dos caídos y el demonio temblaron de miedo. Frente a ellos estaba el castaño, pero ahora llevaba una armadura de color rojo puro (como la de la serie). Pero eso no fue lo que los aterro. De eso se encargó su aterradora aura, que tomo la forma de un dragón occidental. La forma de Ddraig. De la armadura salía fuego rojo, y también lo rodeaba.

Los tres elevaron sus poderes para no dejarse intimidar por el chico. Esta vez se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, pero no esperaban que la diferencia fuera tan grande. Ambos ángeles fueron con espadas de luz, mientras que el demonio lanzaba bolas de poder demoniaco.

ZAS-ZAS

El ángel de menor rango ni siquiera vio cuando Issei lo había cortado con solo sus garras metálicas. Ni tampoco noto cuando fue consumido por el fuego.

Los dos líderes se alejaron mientras se ponían en guardia y aumentaban lo máximo que podían su poder. Desgraciadamente para ellos, habían enfurecido a un dragón… y eso es algo que no se debe hacer. Por suerte para Issei, no había perdido la razón, por lo que no había entrado en el modo [Juggernaut Drive].

-Vosotros… - la voz de Issei sonaba furiosa a través del casco de la armadura - …vosotros… ¡pagareis por lo que habéis hecho!

El ardiente fuego rojo volvió a rodear a Issei, el cual se acercó hasta [Nimue], la cogió y cargo contra ambos. Lo que Jeth pudo notar, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados por la hinchazón, fue como el aura de [Blessing] aumentaba como muy pocas veces lo había sentido. La mezcla de las auras del [Sekiryuutei] y [Blessing] sin duda eran impresionantes.

-"No está mal, hijo. Pero por favor, no caigas en la oscuridad de la [Boosted Gear]."

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

PUUUUUUUUUUM

ZAS

FLASH

PUUUUUUM

Ambos líderes estaban siendo sobrepasados por su contrincante. Issei podía notar como [Blessing] clamaba por la sangre del demonio y el caído. Por un momento, cuando la cogió, temió que pudiera sufrir daño por su poder, pero parecía que la furia de [Nimue] era tanta que su propio poder la protegía.

-Tsk. Ahora no podremos usarlo. Tendremos que matarlo y encontrar pronto a su próximo portador. – dijo el demonio.

-Entonces matémosle ya, antes de que esto se ponga peor.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Transfer]

Los [Boost] acumulados fueron hacia [Blessing], que aumento por cinco su poder y aura.

-Ya está peor. – susurro el demonio.

El caído creo una gigantesca lanza de luz, la cual fue lanzada junto a decenas de plumas negras tan afiladas cómo es posible. Por su parte el demonio creo dos bolas enormes de poder demoniaco, que arrasaban con todo lo que tocaban.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

Issei por su parte mantuvo la calma.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La bola roja de poder dragontino recubierta con aura verde salió desde el guantelete izquierdo de Issei, colisionando con los ataques de los otros dos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Cuánto poder! – se quejó el demonio.

-¡Debemos de…!

La frase del caído fue cortada al ver como su "compañero" había sido cortado por la mitad por una poderosa onda de corte sacro. Nada más separarse su cuerpo, este ardió hasta desaparecer. Su horrorizada vista fue hacia el castaño con armadura. Tenía la espada apuntando hacia el suelo, con una posición que indicaba que acababa de hacer un corte vertical. Podía sentir la mirada del chico a través de la armadura. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, e intento huir, desgraciadamente para él, eso no sería posible.

-Ni creas que podrás huir. ¡Prueba el fuego de un dragón!

Issei aspiro todo el aire que podía. Al ser parte dragón, por portar a Ddraig, sus pulmones también habían aumentado su capacidad, consiguiendo que Issei pudiera estar muuuuucho más tiempo sin respirar.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

El poder fue directamente a los pulmones. Entonces exhaló, como cuando un dragón abre sus grandes fauces para expulsar fuego, pues exactamente lo mismo. Un fuego rojo puro salió de su boca a través del casco.

El torrente de fuego fue tan grande que llego hasta donde estaba el caído, que se cubrió con sus alas para evitar ser calcinado.

Issei observo como el ángel se cubría para evitar su fuego. Después de varios segundos, segundos que tardo el fuego en desaparecer, pudo ver al ángel caído en el cielo. Tenía sus alas negras bastante calcinadas. Parte de su piel tenía graves quemaduras. Su ropa estaba bastante destruida. Poco a poco fue descendiendo, producto de sus graves heridas. Cuando toco el suelo, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente-

PUM

Por su parte, Issei se fue acercando poco a poco, espada en mano, al cuerpo de caído.

-P-por f-favor… p-piedad… - intentaba implorar.

-¿Piedad? ¿Acaso habéis tenido vosotros piedad? No. No la habéis tenido.

Levanto su espada hasta por encima de sus hombros. Issei se olvidó de sus enseñanzas por un momento. Había una cosa, solo una, que superaba su límite. Y este era atacar a un ser querido. Solo Gabriel y Jeth "tenían ese privilegio", y con el pelinegro se habían pasado demasiado.

-¡E-espera…!

-Desaparece.

Esa palabra salió tan fría como el hielo mismo.

ZAS

La punta de la espada cayó sobre la cabeza del caído, atravesándolo por completo, dejando un corte limpio.

SPLASH

Con un movimiento, Issei saco la sangre de la espada. Entonces un gran agotamiento sacudió su cuerpo mientras el [Balance Breaker] desaparecía.

-[Enhorabuena compañero. Has alcanzado el [Balance Breaker]] – felicito Ddraig, aunque su voz no era precisamente entusiasta.

A pesar de su cansancio, Issei dirigió su mirada a donde debía estar Jeth, oséase, crucificado en el árbol. Para su sorpresa se encontró que estaba recostado delicadamente en el suelo, con Gabriel cogiéndole la mano mientras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. La rubia levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de Issei. Nunca antes el castaño había visto a la rubia llorar.

A pesar de ello, el castaño camino torpemente hasta llegar junto a Jeth.

-Jeth. – su voz fue apenas un susurro.

-Ise. Parece que lo has alcanzado.

Jeth hablaba con bastante dificultad.

-No hables. Tenemos que ir a curarte.

-No. Mi hora ha llegado.

-¡No digas eso! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Puede sonar egoísta, pero no quiero! ¡No lo acepto!

-Ise. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Eres un gran hombre. Estoy seguro de que llegaras a hacer grandes cosas.

-Jeth…

Las lágrimas de Issei caían como cascadas.

-Mi señora.

-Te escucho. – hablo Gabriel mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecerme. En todo caso yo debería hacerlo. Podría salvarte y lo sabes. Déjame hacerlo. – le volvió a pedir, por última vez.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Issei, que vio como Gabriel tenía en su mano la carta del [Joker] de Corazones. Entonces se acordó. La re-encarnación. Ascenderlo como ángel al servicio de Gabriel.

-No, mi señora. Quiero morir como humano. Tengo ganas de volver a ver a mi esposa e hija. Por favor, concédemelo.

La cara de Gabriel se entristeció aún más ante la negativa de Jeth de salvarlo.

-[Nimue].

Issei cogió la espada y la puso en la mano de Jeth, que la agarro con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-[¡Idiota! ¡Tenías que haberme hecho caso! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!] – la voz de la espada sonaba muy furiosa, y muy triste.

-Jejeje. Sabes que no lo hubiera hecho jamás. No es como yo me comporto. Gracias por todo. Gracias por elegirme como tu portador. Lamento no haber podido cumplir nuestra promesa.

-[¡Idiota! ¡Eso da igual! ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Lo que quería es que siguieras vivo!]

-Espero que cuides de él. Seguro que no es tan idiota como yo.

-[… idiota]

-Dadle las gracias a Dulio de mi parte. – susurro sus últimas palabras – Gracias de corazón. Gracias.

Y soltó su último aliento. La vida de Jeth Lorenz había llegado a su fin.

Al ver la terrible realidad, Issei rompió a llorar como hacía años que no lo hacía. Lloro y lloro sobre el cuerpo del que fue su amigo y al que considero como su padre.

Gabriel se acercó hasta Issei y lo abrazo mientras ella también lloraba. Jeth se había convertido en su hermano pequeño. Le había cogido muchísimo aprecio durante todos esos largos años. Noto como Issei se abrazaba a ella como si fuera a desaparecer mientras lloraba sin parar. Pocos segundos después pudo notar como cierto rubio llegaba corriendo hasta la casa. Dulio había llegado pero, al igual que ella, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Dulio, al observar el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo y mentor, ver a Issei llorando desconsolado en los brazos de Gabriel y a está llorando y manteniéndose fuerte por los dos, Dulio empezó también a llorar por la pérdida del pelinegro.

* * *

_**La noche del entierro (Atenas)**_

Issei, Gabriel y Dulio se encontraban frente a dos lapidas. Dos tumbas. Una era en la que estaba enterradas la mujer e hija de Jeth, con el pequeño árbol. Pero no eran por esa lapida por la que estaban tan tristes en ese momento. Junto a la lápida de la mujer e hija se encontraba la de Jeth. También tenía un árbol plantado. En la lápida decía:

_Aquí yace Jeth Lorenz,_

_Amado esposo y padre._

_Tus amigos te recordaran para siempre._

_19xx - 2010_

Issei, que tenía a [Blessing] guardada en una funda, saco una botella de vino que llevaba en una pequeña bolsa. Era el vino favorito de Jeth. Casi siempre solía beberlo en las comidas y/o cenas. Le dio un buen trago y luego hecho un poco sobre la tumba.

-Que te aproveche. – sonrió levemente.

Acto seguido le paso la botella a Gabriel, que repitió el gesto, y luego a Dulio, que hizo lo mismo.

-Siempre fuiste como un padre para mí. Tú me enseñaste todo lo que se. Apareciste para salvarme de una horrible muerte, o a saber qué. Me gustaría que te hubieras podido quedar un poco más, pero fue imposible. No fui lo suficientemente rápido como para poder salvarte. Pero te juro que no volverá a pasar. No volveré a perder a un ser querido.

A pesar de haber empezado a hablar con sollozos, Issei acabo su breve discurso con palabras llenas de determinación. Luego le toco hablar a Gabriel.

-Cuando te conocí me pareciste un chico bastante extraño. Un hombre que había dejado la Iglesia porque argumentaba que se habían alejado de las verdaderas enseñanzas de nuestro padre. Sentí bastante curiosidad nada más verte. Sabía que tu más que nadie entendía sus enseñanzas. A pesar de pedirte cada tres por dos que te convirtieras en mi [Joker] tú nunca aceptaste. Eso es lo que siempre me gustó más de ti. Tu determinación. Espero que ahora puedas disfrutar con tu esposa e hija. Quizás nos volvamos a ver algún día. Quizás.

Y por ultimo, Dulio.

-Bueno, que quieres que te diga. Nunca pude darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí y por todo en lo que me ayudaste. Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido. Estoy seguro de que te has ganado un buen sitio en donde estos ahora. Descansa en paz, amigo mío.

Una vez que terminaron de despedirse, los tres dieron media vuelta para salir del cementerio griego. Mientras caminaban en silencio, Issei decidió romperlo.

-Acepto tu oferta, Dulio.

-¿? – al principio el rubio no entendió a que se refería, hasta que cayó en la cuenta – Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo a viajar por el mundo?

-Así es.

-Vaya. No me lo esperaba, o por lo menos no tan pronto. Pero me alegra mucho oírlo.

-Issei, ¿podemos hablar? – interrumpió Gabriel – A solas. – pidió mientras miraba a Dulio, el cual entendió a la primera.

El rubio se marchó, dejando a ambos solos. Issei se sentía extrañado al ver que la rubia quería hablar con él a solas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gabriel?

La susodicha saco un carta, de a saber dónde, y se la enseño a Issei. El castaño la observo y abrió los ojos asombrado. Era la carta del [Joker]. La misma con la que le ofreció a Jeth salvarle.

-Mi señora…

-Siempre intente que Jeth se convirtiera en mi subordinado. Pensaba que el ayudaría al [Cielo] a recobrar el buen rumbo, ya que está un poco perdido sin nuestro [Padre]. Desgraciadamente él nunca quiso. Cuando le dije sobre ofrecértelo a ti me hizo jurar que sería bajo cierta condición, y pienso cumplirlo.

-¿Qué condición? – pregunto interesado.

-Ser libre. Poder hacer lo que quieras. Nada más tendrías que responder ante mí. Ni siquiera ante la Iglesia o Miguel, solo ante mí. Al igual yo respondería por ti.

-Ya veo.

-Ahora que has alcanzado el [Balance Breaker], la carta de [As] será insuficiente. Tendría que hacer varios cambios para adaptarla a ti. Pero piénsalo bien. Cuando te decidas llámame y vendré. – termino de decir mientras sonreía y desaparecía, dejando solo al castaño con [Nimue] y Ddraig.

-[¿Qué piensas, compañero?]

-[¿Qué piensas, Ise?]

-No sabría deciros chicos. Los [Dragones Celestiales] nunca se han unido a una [Facción].

-[Sinceramente, creo que van a haber muchos cambios en estos tiempos. Y no solo conmigo. Yo te seguiré compañero, decidas lo que decidas.]

-[Opino igual. Tú eres mi portador. Seguiré contigo hasta el fin]

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara del castaño.

-Muchas gracias a los dos. De verdad.

* * *

_**Dos días después (en algún lugar de Alemania)**_

Dulio e Issei acababan de derrotar a un grupo de veinte demonios que se dedicaban a robar almas cerca de la capital alemana, Berlín. Los entrenamientos entre ambos se habían vuelto más duros, sobre todo para Issei. A pesar de haber conseguido el [Balance Breaker], había varias cosas que no podía controlar, como el enorme consumo de energía. Al ser humano tenía menos aguante, por lo que tenía que mejorar mucho en ese campo. También había decidido intentar realizar un cambio con la armadura, ya que se sentía incómodo con ella. Se lo consulto a Ddraig, el cual se sorprendió en un principio pero después accedió. Durante varios días estaría sin poder usarlo.

Ahora mismo ambos se encontraban comiendo al aire libre, en un pequeño campamento en uno de los tantos hermosos bosques alemanes. La tranquilidad reinaba en el lugar, hasta que sintieron una presencia más que conocida.

-Buenas tardes chicos. ¿Cómo os va? – pregunto con alegría la hermosa mujer rubia.

-Buenas tardes Gabriel. – saludaron los dos chicos.

-Issei, ¿qué has decidido? – pregunto mirando al castaño.

Tal y como le pidió Gabriel, cuando Issei se decidió la llamo. Ese era el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

-Acepto tu propuesta, Gabriel.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Yupi!

Empezó a saltar de alegría, como un niño al que le han regalado su juguete mas deseado, y se lanzó a abrazar al castaño, el cual estaba un poco shockeado al verla actuar así. Esa actitud le sorprendió un poco.

Una vez que ambos se separaron Gabriel saco la carta de [Joker] y se la puso en el pecho al castaño. Acto seguido empezó a brillar en una potente luz blanca, que obligo a Issei a taparse los ojos. Una vez abiertos su mirada choco con la azulada de Gabriel. Sin duda alguna pudo ver una gran alegría en estos.

-¿Ya?

-Sep. Ahora eres mi [Joker].

-Vaya. El mío fue distinto. – comento un sonriente Dulio.

-¿Eing?

-Veras Issei, hice varios cambios en esta carta para poder adaptarla a ti. En un principio no hubiera podido ascenderte por varios motivos, así que tuve que esforzarme.

Ambos chicos miraban asombrados a la rubia, la cual se sintió ofendida ante esas miradas.

-¡Oye, que no soy tonta!

-"No. Si tonta no es. Si lista es, pero inocente también." – pensaron ambos.

-Bien Issei, muéstrame tus alas.

-¡!

Issei sintió algo extraño en su espalda. Cuando miro sobre su hombro pudo ver dos hermosas alas de blancas plumas agitarse suavemente.

-Wow. Impresionante.

-Cierto, pero pensaba que tendría más alas. – comento Dulio.

-Como ya he dicho, con Issei es un poco distinto. – explico Gabriel.

-Bueno, ahora solo me falta poder sacar mis alas de dragón. – dijo Issei mientras guardaba sus dos alas de ángel.

-¿Aun no las has sacado?

-Pude alcanzar el [Balance Breaker] hace dos días, Gabriel. No tengas tanta prisa. – sonrió burlón, a lo que Gabriel le saco la lengua infantilmente.

-Bueno, parece que empieza una nueva aventura. – susurro Dulio mientras miraba al cielo – "Debes estar más que orgulloso de él, Jeth."

* * *

Bueno, como habréis visto debajo del resumen, la pareja de este fic es IsseixGabriel. Issei no será un pervertido e idiota como en la serie, pero sigue siendo un hombre, que quede claro XD.

Me ha dolido matar a Jeth. Le había cogido mucho cariño. No se me ocurría un ritual para la ascensión, además de que con Issei fue distinto XD.

Una cosita importante. ¿Alguien sería capaz de realizar este dibujo o conoce a alguien que sea capaz de hacerlo? Es para poner una imagen para este fic.

Seria Issei con una armadura escamosa y pequeños cuernos roja, con cuatro alas, dos de dragón rojas y dos de ángel blancas. La armadura no sería completa. Tendría armadura en las manos, pero no en los dedos, antebrazos, hombreras, torso, espinilleras y pies. Issei tendría el pelo lacio por los hombros (como Dante de Devil My Cry, o como se escriba XD). Además tendría una espada en su mano derecha. Buscad la [Excalibur] que más os guste. Esta muy chula. Y una funda en su cintura izquierda (debajo del brazo izquierdo para evitar confusiones XD).

Y por último, si alguien se pregunta el por qué de la tardanza, que mire en el último capítulo de Hermanos Dragones, que me da pereza explicarlo otra vez XD.


	6. Issei en el Cielo

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

romerolaguado: como dijo Gabriel, hay cosas distintas en Issei, como el que solo salieran 2 alas de ángel. Con el tiempo intentare que las preguntas se respondan solas, pero ya digo que Issei no caerá.

eudog3: sep. Se le coge mucho cariño, y merecía una despedida digna. En cuanto al momento isseixGabriel, tengo pensados algunos subidos de tono. No sería HS DxD si no los tuviera XD.

caballerooscuro117: Raiser… ya veré que hago con él. Las historias se continúan cuando se puede. Yo he estado mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Solo cuando he tenido algo de tiempo.

Sekiryuuttei: Jeth era un pedazo de pan TT. Me dolió matarlo. Me pregunto cómo George R. R. Martin puede cargarse a sus personajes así sin más. Lo siento, aquí solo habrá una pareja. Pero a mí también me encanta Irina.

Zafir09: Poco a poco. Sin pausa pero sin prisa XD.

draig2018: aquí esta. Lamento la tardanza, pero es lo que tiene la época de exámenes finales.

Adriana-Valkyrie: gracias. La historia base serán las novelas, pero con sus cambios, por supuesto. Me alegra que te guste esta historia XD. Intentare avanzar y desarrollarla lo mejor que pueda.

Allan: a mí también. No hay un IsseixGabriel y ninguno de amistad de esos dos. Eso es seguro. La historia base serán las novelas, con sus cambios. Lo siento, pero solo será esa pareja. No harem.

diego muoz agama: Dulio e Issei, pareja letal. Issei y Gabriel… habrá momentossss (risa pervertida)… Vali es Vali. No es un mierdecilla. Ya lo dijo Gabriel. Con Issei es diferente, aunque ya se ira explicando todos sus cambios en los próximos capítulos. Que solo tenga 2 alas no quiere decir nada. Ya lo veras.

Alber Breaker: lo siento. No harem.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-"[Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc]"

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

**ISSEI EN EL CIELO**

_**El Cielo**_

Habían pasado dos años desde que Issei empezó a viajar con Dulio por el mundo y se convirtió en el [Joker] de Gabriel. Habían cambiado varias cosas en ese tiempo. Ahora Issei tenía veinte. El año 2012 estaba en final. Para ser exactos era el 31-12-2012. Pero ese día era más importante de lo que parecía. El por que es simple.

Ese día, esa noche, muchos decían que era el fin del mundo. Supuestamente los mayas ya lo habían predicho. Lo que no sabían es que solo era el fin de su calendario, no el fin del mundo. La humanidad estaba dividida. La grandísima mayoría se preparaba para despedir el año 2012 y dar la bienvenida al 2013. La otra minúscula parte acumulaba provisiones para el supuesto fin del mundo.

En cambio, en el [Cielo] se estaban preparando para lo mismo. La fiesta de fin de año. Allí se encontraban todos los ángeles reunidos. Issei se encontraba junto a Dulio y Griselda.

Griselda era una mujer que aparentaba a finales de sus 20 y principio de sus 30 años. Tenía rasgos de las mujeres del Norte de Europa. Sus ojos eran azules. Tenía una Q en el dorso de su mano, simbolizándola como la [Reina] de Gabriel. Solía vestir con ropas de monja. A pesar de ser la [Reina], era una mujer que intimidaba a muchos, incluso a Issei. Además, era la única que podía controlar a Dulio, aparte de Issei.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en la sala principal del [Sexto Cielo], también conocido como [Zebel], donde se reunían los ángeles para las celebraciones más importantes, como eran Navidad y el Año Nuevo. También era donde residían los diez [Serafines], aunque para momentos como este, también servía para celebraciones.

Miguel tenía una copa de champan en su mano, vistiendo sus típicas ropas, salvo por la armadura. Tenía desplegadas sus doce alas doradas, mostrando que era el líder, y sonreía como de costumbre. Estaba situado en un altar, donde antaño Elohim era el que le hablaba a sus ángeles.

Los otros nueve [Serafines] estaban a su lado. Dichos [Serafines] eran Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Metatrón, Sandalphon, Raguel, Raziel, Sariel y Remiel. A pesar de ser diez, Miguel, Gabriel, Uriel y Raphael eran conocidos como los [Cuatro Grandes Serafines], ya que su poder era mucho mayor.

Lo curioso era que Metatrón y Sandalphon eran hermanas gemelas. Sep, mujeres. No solo Gabriel forma parte de los [Serafines]. Eran también muy hermosas, pero no tanto como Gabriel.

Metatrón, el cual solía estar en el mundo humano vestida de ninja, había asistido a la celebración, sin llevar esas ropas, por supuesto.

-Hermanos. Hermanas. Hoy celebramos el fin del año 2012 para dar inicio al 2013. Esperemos que los mayas no acierten en sus predicciones. – bromeó, causando la risa a los demás ángeles – Bien, queda un minuto para que empiece la cuenta atrás.

Todos los ángeles, y los humanos ascendidos, tenían sus copas de champan o sidra en mano, esperando el momento.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Mientras gritaban se abrazaban y se deseaban un buen año 2013. Dulio e Issei se abrazaron mientras bebían alegres de sus copas. Ambos también se felicitaron con los demás ángeles, ascendidos y [Serafines]. Para Issei fue muy duro al principio. Mientras observaba a su alrededor recordó la primera vez que piso el [Cielo].

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Habían pasado tres días desde que Gabriel uso su carta de [Joker] en Issei, convirtiéndolo en su subordinado. Debido a que debía presentarlo al resto en el [Concilio Blanco], como ocurrió con Dulio en su momento, Gabriel uso un círculo mágico para llevar a los tres a las puertas del [Cielo].

El castaño estaba bastante nervioso. Por lo que le había explicado Jeth, los dragones no eran muy queridos, y menos en el [Cielo] dado que Elohim odiaba a los dragones.

Cuando se transportó en el círculo mágico pudo ver el [Cielo]… bueno, en realidad las puertas del [Cielo]. Dichas puertas eran doradas y enormes. También pudo observar a su alrededor. El suelo estaba formado por nubes, pero para su sorpresa no se caía. A pesar de ser nubes también era sólido. Pudo ver como Gabriel y Dulio iban descalzos, por lo que se quitó su calzado para sentir. Nada más hacerlo pudo notar su tacto. Era muy suave. Como si pisara hierba. El techo era brillante y blanco, y parecía estar muy alto. Seguramente los ángeles podrían volar sin ningún problema.

-Escucha, Ise. – la voz de Gabriel lo saco de sus pensamientos – Ahora voy a explicarte como es el [Cielo]. – el castaño asintió, atento – En total está dividido en siete pisos, o siete [Cielos]. El [Primer Cielo] es donde viven los santos y los ángeles de nivel medio y bajo. Es nuestra primera línea de defensa. El [Segundo Cielo] es un lugar oscuro donde podemos observar las estrellas y donde se confinan a los ángeles que pecaron. Por supuesto ambos están separados para que los que observen puedan hacerlo tranquilos. El [Tercer Cielo] es a donde van las almas de los humanos fallecidos que vienen aquí. Allí es donde cada alma puede buscar su descanso eterno. Es prácticamente inconmensurable.

-¿Allí es donde esta Jeth y su familia? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Así es. Pero no podrás ir allí.

-Entiendo.

-Bien. Sigamos. El [Cuarto Cielo] es donde se encuentra el [Jardín del Edén]. Donde comenzó la leyenda de Adán y Eva.

-Wow.

-El [Quinto Cielo] es donde antes estuvieron los actuales miembros de [Grigori]. Desde entonces los transformaron en institutos de investigación. Allí es donde creamos el [Sistema de Ascensión] y el [Sistema Brave Saint]. El [Sexto Cielo], conocido como [Zebel], es el núcleo actual del [Cielo], donde los [Serafines] residimos. Por ultimo está el [Séptimo Cielo]. Allí se inició el [Sistema de los Sacred Gears] y el [Sistema de Dios]. También es donde residió nuestro [Padre] hasta su fallecimiento.

-¿Y dónde viven los ascendidos?

-Normalmente vivimos en el mundo humano. – respondió Dulio – Aunque si nos quedamos aquí nos quedaríamos junto a nuestros señores, en el [Sexto Cielo].

-Ya veo.

-Bien, es el momento.

Gabriel empezó a caminar hacia las puertas doradas, siendo seguida por Dulio e Issei. Una vez que llegaron a las puertas miraron a la derecha. Lo que vio Issei lo dejo confuso.

Un escritorio blanco, un sillón muuuuuy cómodo blanco y en él estaba sentado un hombre de unos cuarenta años, castaño con algunas canas y de rasgos israelíes mientras leía un periódico deportivo.

-¿Cómo es posible que hallan fichado a ese tío? Ni siquiera sabe controlar el balón. – empezó a negar con la cabeza – Hay, ya no saben fichar como es debido.

-Me alegra verte tan metido en la lectura.

El hombre levanto la vista de la revista para posarla en la mujer. Sonrió e inclino la cabeza.

-Un gusto volver a verte, mi señora Gabriel.

-Un gusto Pedro.

Issei abrió los ojos a tope. Pedro. San Pedro. El [Guardián de las Llaves del Cielo]. El [Primer Papa]. Uno de los [Doce Apóstoles].

-Oh, Dulio, ¿cómo te va? ¿Sigues buscando comida rica?

-Así es, Pedro. Hace poco estuve con Ise en Grecia. Encontré un plato delicioso.

-¿Issei?

El rubio señalo al castaño, el cual seguía en shock. La mirada de Pedro se entrecerró mientras lo estudiaba. Al final acabo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Issei.

-Un gusto, joven. Mi nombre es Pedro.

-U-un g-gusto. S-soy I-Issei H-Hyodo.

-Veo que el [Sekiryuutei] se unido al bando del [Cielo]. – sonrió como si nada.

La mirada de Issei cambio a una de miedo mientras miraba a su señora. Gabriel tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sus labios se movieron, diciéndole en silencio que se tranquilizara.

-Jojojo. No tienes que tenerme miedo, joven [Sekiryuutei]. No tengo nada en tu contra.

-¿E-en serio?

-Puedes estar seguro. No tengo perjuicios contra ti, aunque portes a Ddraig. Claro que no te puedo decir lo mismo de los de allí dentro.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Issei al pensar en todos los que habían ahí dentro que seguro que le romperían los huesos.

-Ise, es la hora. – sonrió Gabriel mientras atravesaba las enormes puertas doradas, abiertas con anterioridad por San Pedro.

GLUP

Issei empezó a caminar, al lado de Dulio y detrás de su señora.

Nada más entrar pudo observar el [Cielo] en todo su esplendor. Los caminos estaban formados por baldosas grises, que se diferenciaban de las nubes por su color. También había enormes edificios blancos de piedra o mármol. Lo asombroso es que parecía que estuvieran flotando. Había ángeles y santos de ambos sexos. Debido a la muerte de Elohim, ya no había ángeles jóvenes. Prácticamente todos tenían apariencias de jóvenes adultos o adultos. Todos ellos iban vestidos con túnicas blancas, aunque los ángeles llevaban armaduras de color de plata.

Los más cercanos al trio dejaron de hacer sus actividades para fijarse en el castaño. La mayoría lo miraba con asombro. La otra parte lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. El pobre Issei se sentía un poco intimidado por las miradas. Notando eso, Gabriel miro con advertencia a todos los ángeles y santos, haciendo que volvieran a sus quehaceres.

-Bien, ahora nos transportaremos al [Sexto Cielo] para presentarte a Miguel y a los demás [Serafines]. También te presentare a tu compañera Griselda Quarta, mi [Reina].

Creando un círculo mágico, Gabriel los transporto hasta el [Sexto Cielo], donde los diez [Serafines] ya estaban reunidos a la espera de la [Mujer más fuerte del Cielo]. Todos los miembros del [Concilio] llevaban puestas túnicas blancas. Incluso Miguel, ya que se encontraba en su casa. El único que no iba vestido así era Metatrón, que llevaba sus típicas ropas ninja.

No paso mucho para que en la sala apareciera el círculo mágico de Gabriel. En el apareció el trio. Al principio no pasó nada, pero nada más ver a Issei y notar su aura, casi todos los miembros del [Concilio Blanco] se levantaron con fuerza de sus sillas, mirando malamente al castaño, el cual se sintió intimidado. Dulio se puso a su lado mientras mantenía su cara desinteresada y perezosa. Gabriel miro seriamente a los miembros del [Concilio Blanco], haciendo que volvieran a sentarse.

Una gema verde apareció en la mano de Issei, llamando la atención del [Concilio].

-[Tranquilo compañero, no osaran hacerte nada. No creo que quieran enfrentarse a Gabriel]

-[Coincido con Ddraig. No tienen narices]

-¿Qué significa esto, Gabriel? – pregunto uno de los [Serafines].

-¿Cómo es que el [Sekiryuutei] está aquí? – pregunto otro.

-Calmaos todos. – pidió Miguel con rostro serio.

A pesar de que las quejas cesaron, la tensión seguía presente. El líder de la [Facción de los Ángeles] se levantó de su sitio y se acercó al trio.

-Dulio, me alegro de verte.

-Mi señor Miguel. – inclino la cabeza en modo de saludo.

-Encantado de conocerte al fin, Issei Hyodo. – estiro la mano, esperando a que la estrechara.

El castaño estaba un poco shockeado al ver a Miguel, pero sin duda alguna estrecho su mano, haciendo sonreír más al líder de los ángeles. Mientras ambos se saludaban, Miguel pudo ver el símbolo del [Joker] en el dorso de su mano.

-Así que al final lo hiciste, ¿eh Gabriel?

-Sep. Pero ya sabes lo que te dije.

-Y estoy más que de acuerdo.

-¿Miguel? – Remiel hablo - ¿Podríais explicarnos?

-Por supuesto. Hermanos, este es Issei Hyodo, el [Sekiryuutei] y mi [Joker]. – lo presento Gabriel mientras se ponía a su lado, con una de sus manos en el hombro.

-¿Tu [Joker]? ¿El [Sekiryuutei]? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunto Metatrón.

Tanto ella como su hermana gemela Sandalphon veían con interés al castaño, al igual que el resto de [Serafines].

-Conozco a Issei desde que era un niño. Siempre pensé en esta posibilidad, por lo que estuve haciendo estudios para que, en caso de que esto pasara, mi carta pudiera aceptarlo.

-Pero no es católico. ¡Ni siquiera acude a misa! ¡No debería tener tal honor! – recrimino Raziel.

-[¿Por qué no me sorprende?] – pregunto con sarcasmo Ddraig.

-[Ay. Que panda de pavos] – suspiro [Nimue].

-Que no acuda a la Iglesia no quiere decir nada, Raziel. – la voz de Gabriel sonó muy dura – Este chico conoce las enseñanzas de nuestro [Padre] y las sigue. Tiene un noble corazón y un fuerte espíritu. Si no fuera así, mi carta nunca hubiera podido aceptarlo.

-Ya veo. Puedo notar que su aura es un poco distinta a la de los demás ascendidos. – comento Raphael mientras se ponía al lado de Issei, convocando poder sacro y estudiando la carta que estaba en el interior del castaño y su aura.

-Pero aun así, el [Sekiryuutei]…

-El [Dragón Galés], el [Dragón Rojo], Ddraig me ha ayudado durante estos años.

-¿Has podido hablar con el dragón directamente?

-No. Pero he podido comunicarme con el de otro modo.

A la mente de la rubia llego la imagen de Jeth.

-Entiendo. Así que tenemos al [Sekiryuutei] de nuestra parte.

-Nop.

-¿Eing?

La negativa de Gabriel confundió a la mayoría.

-Si bien es cierto que ahora es un humano angelizado no quiere decir nada. Issei solo responderá ante mí y ante nadie más, al igual que yo responderé ante el.

-¿Nos estas diciendo que no obedecerá ninguna orden que no sea las tuyas?

-Exacto. Solo las obedecerá si él quiere.

El lugar se quedó en silencio mientras Raphael seguía revisando a Issei. Depuse de varios segundos, el [Serafín] se alejó levemente de él.

-Ya veo. Así que por eso realizaste los cambios. – le sonrió a la rubia.

-Así es.

-Hyodo, ¿podrías sacar tus alas? – pidió amablemente.

Issei asintió y saco sus dos alas angelicales.

-¿Solo dos? ¿No debería tener más? – pregunto Remiel.

-Esperad un momento. – les pidió mientras seguía mirando a Issei – ¿Has alcanzado el [Balance Breaker]?

-Así es.

-Como suponía. – el [Serafín] se giró para mirar al resto del [Concilio] – Tal y como he descubierto, el joven Hyodo no es un ascendido como lo pueden ser Dulio o Griselda. Una de las muestras son las alas. Cierto que son como las nuestras, pero su poder, al contrario que nosotros, no se mide por el número de alas que poseemos.

-¿Entonces solo tendrá dos alas aunque alcance el poder de un [Serafín]? – pregunto Uriel.

-Así es. También he podido notar más cambios, los cuales tendré que investigar un poco para poder saberlos. ¿Os importa si investigo un poco, Gabriel, Hyodo?

-Si eres tú, entonces no tengo ningún problema, Raphael. – asirio la rubia.

-Si mi señora está de acuerdo, entonces yo también.

-[Gracias por preguntar]

-"Lo siento." Ddraig está de acuerdo.

-Estupendo. Luego de que acabe la reunión vendrás conmigo. ¿Te parece?

Issei solo asintió ante las palabras del hombre.

-Esperen un momento. – hablo Sandalphon - Gabriel, Miguel, me gustaría hacer antes algo. Hay una cosa que me gustaría comprobar si están de acuerdo ambos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sandalphon? - pregunto Miguel al ver ella se puso de pie y camino hacia Issei y Gabriel.

Mirando a Issei, dando vuelta a su alrededor mirándolo desde todos los ángulos, quedándose fija un momento al ver sus hermosas alas angelicales.

-Hermosas. De eso no tenía duda alguna. Tan blancas, al igual como nosotros. Pero un blanco diferente.

La [Serafín] extendió sus diez alas, que mostraban su puesto como [Serafín].

-Quiero que el luche contra uno de mis ascendidos.

En su sonrisa se pudo ver que no llevaba malicia, pero que ocultaba un interés peculiar. El brillo en sus alas y aureola se intensifico.

-Sandalphon, ¿qué es lo que has dicho? - inquisitivamente Raziel preguntaba, pues una pelea estaba siendo pedida por su hermana.

-No será nada más que un sparing. [Sekiryuutei] Issei Hyodo, muéstranos a todos los presentes de lo que es capaz el [Dragón Emperador Rojo] - señalaba a Issei mientras agitaba levemente las diez alas blancas en su espalda.

-Me niego rotundamente a ello Sandalphon. – hablo Gabriel con severidad.

-Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con ella Gabriel. También quiero ver el potencial del [Sekiryuutei], ¿sabes?

Sonriendo Miguel aceptaba el duelo.

-Pero hermano el apenas ha sido ascendido hace unos días, aun no creo que pueda enfrentarse a cualquiera de los [Brave Saint]. - refutaba la rubia cuando alguien interrumpió.

Gabriel sabía que Issei era bastante fuerte. Había entrenado con Jeth, Dulio y ella durante años, pero no estaba del todo segura.

-Y es por eso mismo que quiero ponerlo a prueba. Quiero ver el poder que llamo tu atención. Así que a la arena de batalla Nº 4 estará mi ascendido esperando, Issei Hyodo. No llegues tarde

Sandalphon desapareció en un círculo mágico, lo más probable yendo a preparar a su subordinado.

-Miguel yo no puedo aprobar esto yo…

-Tu misma lo dijiste Gabriel. El [Sekiryuutei] solo te responderá a ti, y el obedecerá las ordenas que él quiera. Libre albedrio. Así que ahora depende de él.

Remiel con calma miraba a Issei con seriedad, esperando una respuesta, pero dando una mirada de _"es inútil resistirse"._

-Está bien lo hare. Si es lo que él [Concilio] desea.

Gabriel se quedó con la palabra en la boca, intentaba sacar a Issei del enfrentamiento pero este contesto antes.

-Ise…

-Mi señora, agradezco tu preocupación, pero te pido que confíes en mí. – le sonrió el castaño.

Al final la rubia cerró los ojos, sonrió y negó divertida.

-De acuerdo, Ise.

-Esto podría ser la mar de interesante. Creo que la siguiente parada puede esperar.

Dulio con calma se alejó caminando hasta desaparecer en un círculo mágico. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_**Arena N° 4**_

-Estaba pensando que Gabriel te habría mandado ya lejos de aquí con algún pretexto.

Con diversión hablaba Sandalphon mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ella se encontraba en el centro de la arena a donde se acercaban Issei y Dulio.

Si bien el comentario no era del todo mentira, pues Gabriel intento enviar a Issei lejos en ese instante, cosa que fue evitada por el mismo. El querer medirse contra un igual, le había interesado de inmediato, por lo que se negó a irse.

Ahora caminaba tranquilamente sin hacer caso al comentario del [Serafín] delante de él.

La arena era circulas, como un coliseo romano, en las gradas centrales se encontraban los [Serafines] restantes, quienes miraban ya impacientes la arena.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Issei? Puede que los demás [Brave Saint] no sean igual de poderosos que yo, pero definitivamente son fuertes. Los subordinados de Sandalphon son considerados algunos de los más fuertes.

Las advertencias de su mejor amigo las escuchaba atento, la nueva información no le dejaba más tranquilo.

-Puede que sea así, pero en este mundo siempre habrá personas más fuertes que tú. En mi caso, no me gusta pelear, pero en estos instantes…

Moviendo su mano izquierda hacia adelante, leves temblores se podían ver en ella.

-Me siento emocionado. Un oponente al que puedo medirme. Eso me emociona.

-Entiendo. La próxima vez no pienso contenerme. – sonrió malvadamente el rubio, provocándole a Issei un escalofrió.

-[Eres un dragón. Pelear esta en tu naturaleza. solo no vallas loco mocosos]

-[Los niños son tan inmaduros. Está bien. Ve por ahí y da de ostias a quien quieras, pero no te sobresaltes, ¿entendido?]

Ddraig y [Nimue] le hablaban, mientras el continuaba avanzando hacia el centro.

Ahí se encontraban de pie la [Serafín] y junto a ella un hombre de complexión grande y atlética, cabello castaño corto estilo mohicano, mirándolo con diversión. Era bastante más alto que Issei.

-Bien. Sin más que esperar por el público.

Señalando las tribunas donde ya se habían reunido algunos ángeles de menor rango.

_-Es ese el chico con el que Gabriel-sama llego hoy._

_-Escuche que fue ascendido y que es poderoso, pero no me sorprende su apariencia._

_-Había oído que un niño fue angelizado, pero creo que no es fuerte._

_-¿Por qué no fui angelizado por Gabriel-sama? Qué suerte la mía._

_-Los demás dicen que es alguien de los bajos mundos._

Con un tic en la ceja Issei escuchaba aquello con sus afinados sentidos de dragón, algunos otros comentarios más despectivos respecto a su apariencia.

-[Olvida sus palabras y concéntrate en la pelea delante de ti. Recuerda, solo usa tus poderes de ángel. Si algo pasa llámame]-

-De acuerdo, pero creo que iré con todo desde el principio. ¿Sabes? quiero intentar algo, así que déjame hacer algo interesante Ddraig.

Por un momento, sus dientes, los caninos se alargaron levemente, mientras hacia una sonrisa colmilluda de un momento a otro al acercarse a su pelea.

-Este hombre es un ex-exorcista. Gurren, preséntate.

Ordenó Sandalphon dando un paso a la derecha, para que el hombre avanzara hasta estar de frente a Issei.

-Mi nombre es Alfonso Gurrencrow, pero mis amigos y señora me llaman Gurren así que Issei Hyodo escuche que fuiste ascendido. A petición de Sandalphon-sama quisiera probar tu fuerza.

Pidió amablemente con palabras tranquilas, sin embargo la emoción se escapaba de esas palabras simples.

-Si es así como será entonces te digo desde ya, no pienso contenerme. Iré con todo desde el principio.

Mirando desafiante a la [Serafín], que se alejaba de la arena en compañía de Dulio. Ambos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Crees que Gurren fue una buena elección?

-Es fuerte. Más fuerte que el promedio, aunque no esté a mi nivel. Quieres llevar a Issei al límite. Propio de ti, mi señora Sandalphon.

Fue la pequeña conversación que el escucho de los Sandalphon y Dulio mientras se alejaban volando de la arena.

Quedando ahí en el centro, Gurren e Issei, de pie a diez metros el uno del otro.

-¡Que esta sea una pela justa, sin límite de tiempo, aquel que deje fuera de combate al otro ganara! Así que… ¡comiencen! – anuncio Miguel, llenando el coliseo con una gran ovación.

Con esas palabras, Gurren e Issei fueron contra el otro ambos crearon de inmediato espadas de luz, como ángeles esa tarea no fue difícil.

KACHIN

Un fuerte sonido metálico, así como una onda expansiva se sintió en la arena, el epicentro, ahí donde ambos combatientes se encontraron.

-¡Jajajajaja! Sin duda eres fuerte. No pensé que serias capaz de soportarlo. Fuiste un humano fuerte, al igual que yo.

Los recuerdos de sus años entrenando con su padre adoptivo vinieron a su mente, y arrancaron una sonrisa, de lo más feliz, la cual de inmediato paso a ser una mordaz y altanera.

-No tienes ni la más… ¡mínima idea!

Salto y una cuchilla de luz roja se creó en su pierna derecha, con la cual ataco a Gurren que en respuesta creo un escudo de luz.

-¡¿Qué?!

Impresionado derrapo varios metros a un lado, con su escudo lleno de fisuras, evidenciando el poder de aquella patada.

-"_Pensar que usaría una cantidad regular de luz. Su poder no es cuestionable. ¿Acaso el… este sea solo su nivel de prueba?_

Tuvo esos pensamientos mientras su escudo se desintegraba. Entonces adoptó una posición de combate y la espada de luz se transformaba en una lanza, la cual apuntaba a Issei que se encontraba apuntando una de sus espadas hacia Gurren.

-Muy buena defensa. ¡Bien pues aquí voy!

Sin perder tiempo Issei se arrojó contra Gurren, con un corte ascendente que fue rechazado por la lanza, usada para detener las espadas y empujar a Issei con un golpe fluido.

-Issei está más animado hoy que de costumbre. Mi señor Miguel, le recomiendo aumentar el nivel de fuerza en la barrera. – le dijo un muy sonriente Dulio.

Al decir esto, de repente se sintieron leven temblores. ¿La razón?, Issei había creado un martillo gigante y atacado a Gurren quien respondió creando un hacha de luz, ambas armas se golpearon y provocaron ese temblor.

-Jajajaja. Pensar que solo le dije _"imagina lo que sea y la luz lo hará". _Sigue siendo como un niño con un juguete nuevo

Dulio hablaba con calma al ver la lucha.

-Mmm. no está mal. Sin duda, hacer que Gurren use su estilo de lucha desde el principio. Su manejo con la luz no es cuestionable a pesar del poco tiempo como ángel. Sin duda alguien interesante.

Raphael miraba sonriente la lucha, que ahora veía a Issei corriendo en círculo con un arco de luz, con el cual disparaba una tras otra flecha de luz a Gurren, que tenía un tiempo difícil desviando cuatro flechas de luz al mismo tiempo.

-Velocidad e ingenio. Su forma de manejar el armamento que crea es única. Incluso me tiento a decir que tiene aún espacio para mejorar.

Remiel reflexionaba, viendo como Gurren atacaba a Issei con una maza sujetada a una gran cadena, la cual Issei logro bloquear con un escudo de luz.

PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El golpe fue poderoso, y envió a Issei contra la pared del estadio, Provocando una cortina de polvo y tierra, Issei desapareció de la vista.

-Se ha terminado.

-No está mal. Sin embargo ese chiquillo esta fuera de combate.

Fueron los comentarios de Raziel y Metatrón, sin embargo los demás [Serafines] observaban atentos la arena.

-Raziel, Metatrón esto está lejos de terminar.

Sonriendo Sandalphon observaba la cortina de polvo, cuando un disco cortante salió hacia Gurren que uso la cadena para detener el disco el cual continuaba girando, intentando cortarlo, y de la nada dos discos más salieron contra él.

Dio un salto de inmediato, esquivando el primer disco que se enterró en el suelo donde estaba, dando una distancia prudente entre él y el lugar donde se enterraron los discos cortantes, pero no espero que arriba de él apareciese el castaño, con dos grandes guantes de box, hechos de luz.

-¡Ahora viene el uno dos especial del dragón! - exclamo sonriente el castaño haciendo que sus guantes brillasen más.

-¡Cuando tu…!

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

No pudo terminar su comentario, por un golpe derecho de Issei, el cual fue seguido de tres más, y un quinto que envió a Gurren contra el suelo.

-Usar su propio ataque como medio de sorpresa. Esconderse detrás de uno de esos discos. Muy ingenioso.

Miguel decía eso mientras seguía de cerca la lucha. Gabriel, por su parte, se sentía nerviosa. Ese hecho fue captado por Miguel. Era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de nerviosismo en su hermana pequeña. En la [Gran Guerra] también había estado nerviosa, pero no había tenido ese tipo de nerviosismo.

-Jajajaja sin duda eres un oponente fuerte. Entonces te tomare más en serio. ¡Te demostrare que también puedo ser ingenioso! - grito Gurren, mientras cuatro alas blancas salían de su espalda y volva hacia Issei que se dejaba caer.

-Me parece bien, entonces prueba esto.

y en sus pies comenzaron a corren torrentes de luz, los cuales parecían impulsarlo hacia su oponente, que también aumentaba la velocidad, cuando se encontraron, Issei en un rápido giro, giró y trajo sus pies para una patada doble, la cual Gurren detuvo con una mano envuelta en luz.

-Eso no será suficiente, pequeñajo. - sonrió Gurren formando una lanza en su mano libre, empujo su escudo y ataco con la lanza.

-Lo sé.

Delante de él, cientos de látigos de luz con puntas de flecha le atacaron, burlando sus defensas, e impactando contra él. Sin embargo, se dio la vuelta a tiempo para golpear con fuerza, con el bastón de su lanza, el abdomen del castaño, quien fue enviado al suelo con fuerza.

PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

La lucha fue tremenda. Ingenio, destreza y habilidad. Issei recordaba esa emoción, fue peleo contra Jeth de forma seria, sin embargo debía de terminar. Así que, en un determinado momento de la lucha, decidió mostrarlo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? tus ataques son de miedo en verdad, pero es momento de terminar con esto. - Issei se elevó en el aire, y expandió sus alas - Cien lanzas de luz - contra cualquier idea, cientos de lanzas se formaron detrás de él y todas fueron contra Gurren, quien sonrió, y de la misma manera formo cientos de lanza de luz, las cuales fueron contra la lluvia de lanzas de Issei.

-¿Eso es todo? no tiene nada de especial. – dijo Gurren con sus manos hacia adelante continuando con el ataque.

Sin embargo, algo andaba mal, las lanzas eran demasiado débiles, por alguna razón, eso se sentía demasiado predecible.

-¡Con esto se terminara!

Issei aparecía desde arriba, con sus alas brillando, al tiempo que detrás de él se formaba una figura. Detrás de él se formó en si una figura serpenteante, la cual todos reconocieron. Un dragón hecho de luz se había formado detrás de Issei, y posaba su cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo de Issei, y este caía empicada, mientras el dragón abría sus fauces como si estuviese rugiendo a su enemigo.

-¡Prueba los colmillo del Dragón Celestial!

Issei, sin dejarse de detenerse por los ataques de luz de Gurren, siguió descendiendo en picada. Inmediato Gurren reconoció el peligro del golpe.

Viendo que no había opción posible, se arrojó con todo contra Issei en un último ataque, y con el cual aumento su poder hasta crear una armadura de luz gruesa sobre su brazo derecho. Al final ambos golpes colisionaron con velocidad y fuerza.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La honda de choche destrozo la mitad de la arena, quedando de pie ahí en el centro dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

-Ese fue un ataque excelente. Sin duda te juzgue mal, pero esta batalla es mía.

Gurren sonrió para sí mismo, sin voltear, y el castaño de repente caía, mientras sus flecos de cabello cubrían sus ojos.

PLAF

No sabiendo que ocurría, Gurren también cayo, pero no esperaba, que Issei antes de caer, usara una rodilla para no hacerlo. Gurren por otra parte no pudo y termino cayendo al suelo. Al final ambos recibieron un daño considerable. Gurren fue derrotado, pero Issei fue alcanzado por su propio golpe, pero se mantuvo en pie hasta el final.

Levantando su mano izquierda en señal de victoria. Sonrió como nunca. Esa emoción se quedó grabada en la mente del castaño. Esa emoción de pelear, no era propia de él, pero medirse ante enemigos de más poder y experiencia le emocionaban sin saber porque. A pesar de no gustarle mucho pelear, pero no podía negar los instintos de dragón de vez en cuando.

Al ver que su súbdito había ganado, Gabriel bajo a gran velocidad del palco, en dirección al castaño. Issei estaba tan cansado que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió el dulce abrazo de la rubia.

* * *

Así paso el primer día de Issei en el [Cielo]. Luego de terminar la reunión del [Concilio], en el cual su actuación termino en dicho momento, saliendo afuera con Dulio, el castaño se fue junto a Raphael, el cual le estuvo haciendo algunas pruebas.

Cuando hubo terminado las pruebas, Gabriel llevo a Issei a conocer a Griselda Quarta. Al principio hubo un poco de tensión, pero al final la [Reina] acepto a Issei sin mayores problemas, no sin antes soltarle una advertencia. Hay que decir que Issei tembló de miedo ante esa mujer, incluso pudo percibir que Dulio tembló levemente.

* * *

_**Fin flashback**_

-Ise.

El castaño, que estaba perdido en los recuerdos, salió de ellos cuando escucho la voz de su señora al lado suyo, y como esta movía graciosamente la mano en frente suyo.

-Ah. Lo siento. Estaba pensando.

-¿En qué pensabas? – pregunto con curiosidad mientras bebía de su vaso.

-De la primera vez que llegue aquí.

La mirada de Gabriel se entristeció levemente.

-Si. No fue un buen recibimiento. Al menos los demás [Serafines] se comportaron como debían. [Querubines] tontos. – susurro haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Jejeje. No debes decirles eso.

-Pero fueron injustos contigo. Te trataron así por ser el [Sekiryuutei] y no regirte por las normas actuales. A eso me refiero con el rumbo equivocado. Además, acuérdate de cuando supieron sobre [Blessing].

-Jajaja. Tienes razón. Fliparon cuando supieron que me había elegido como portador de [Excalibur].

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Antes de terminar la reunión del [Concilio], Miguel tomo la palabra.

-Hyodo, ¿no tienes nada más que contarnos? – pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

El castaño miro nerviosamente a Gabriel, la cual sonrió e inclino la cabeza en un claro signo de que podía contarles.

El castaño también asintió mientras habría su dimensión de bolsillo, sacando una espada enfundada. Nada más estar fuera la desenfundo, dejando ver la espada occidental, [Blessing].

-¿Esa es…?

-¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Dónde ha estado todos estos años?

-Se supone que estaba desaparecida.

Los murmullos llenaron la sala.

-Dime, Hyodo, ¿dónde la conseguiste? – pregunto Uriel.

La mirada del castaño se entristeció mientras recordaba a Jeth, su anterior portador.

-En Hawái, poco antes de conocer a mi señora. Fue de casualidad.

-¿Te importaría que hablara con ella?

El resto de [Serafines], salvo Gabriel, volvieron sus miradas hacia el actual líder del [Cielo]. Miguel seguía sonriendo mientras miraba a [Blessing].

-Issei, - le susurro Gabriel – Miguel la conoce. Ponla en la mesa. – luego miro la espada – Si quieres, entonces muéstrate.

El castaño hizo lo que su señora le ordeno. Apoyo con gran cuidado a [Blessing] en el centro de la mesa. Tras dos segundos de espera, la espada empezó a brillar con intensidad. Encima de la espada se revelo parte de una figura femenina. Era una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, pero solo se mostraba hasta el cuello.

-[Ha pasado tiempo, Miguel]

-Un gusto volver a verte. Han pasado siglos.

-[Si. Desde que me rompí y dividí]

El resto de [Serafines] miraban asombrados la imagen. Ninguno entendía nada.

-Miguel, ¿podrías explicarnos que pasa? – pidió Sandalphon.

-Claro. Veréis, todos sabéis que las espadas sacras fueron creadas por nuestro [Padre], pero lo que ninguno sabéis, o casi ninguno, es que dichas espadas poseen alma. Es por eso que responden a los sentimientos de sus portadores o eligen cuáles serán sus portadores.

-Increíble. Entonces, ¿por qué ella…?

-¿Solo aparece hasta el cuello? Es simple, Sandalphon. [Excalibur] está dividida en siete fragmentos. [Blessing] solo es uno de ellos. Cuando era [True Excalibur] su imagen era total. Ahora no es así.

-Pero no lo entiendo, si poseemos todos los fragmentos, ¿por qué no la re forjamos?

-Eso es debido a que la familia Pendragón es un problema.

-¿Los Pendragón? – pregunto Metatrón - ¿Cuál es el problema con ellos?

-Son descendientes del Rey Arturo y por tanto piensan que los fragmentos de [Excalibur] le pertenecen. Si les pidiéramos a [Ruler] para re forjarla nos demandarían a [True Excalibur].

-¿Y por qué no se la damos?

-[Porque yo no quiero]

Todos devolvieron su vista a [Nimue].

-¿Podrías explicarte?

-[Yo soy la que elijo quien me puede portar. Ahora mismo solo puedo controlar uno de mis fragmentos ya que los demás están lejos de mí. Si me re forjan seré portada por quien yo quiera.]

-Y supongo que ese alguien es Hyodo, ¿verdad? – pregunto Miguel.

-[Así es]

-Pues entonces no debería haber problema, ¿verdad? – pregunto Raguel.

-Si lo hay. – hablo ahora Gabriel – La familia Pendragón tiene una gran influencia a pesar de ser humanos. Son una de las familias más importantes de occidente y tienen una enorme influencia en la religión cristiana del Norte de Europa. Además, también poseen a [Caliburn].

-Ya veo. ¿Y por qué no re forjamos los demás fragmentos?

-No. Es mejor hacerlo de una. Mientras la familia Pendragón siga con esa petición nos será imposible volver a re forjarla.

-Entiendo. Entonces, cuando consigamos re forjarte, ¿este joven será tu portador?

-[Así es. Issei Hyodo será mi futuro portador en caso de que me puedan re forjar. Y por ahora lo será de [Blessing]]

-Si esa es tu petición, entonces está aprobada.

* * *

_**Fin flashback**_

-Pero ahora las cosas están en calma.

-Así es.

-Oye, ¿bailamos? – sonrió mientras agarraba su muñeca e iban hacia el centro, donde varias "parejas" se encontraban bailando y disfrutando del inicio del nuevo año.

Al principio fue bastante vergonzoso para Issei, ya que había muchas miradas puestas sobre ambos. El castaño sujetaba la mano derecha con la suya izquierda y la derecha la tenía en la cintura mientras que la izquierda de Gabriel estaba en su hombro.

-Vamos Ise. No me seas vergonzoso. No es la primera vez que bailamos. Recuerda quien te enseño. – sonrió hermosamente la rubia.

-Ya… pero antes no tenía la mirada de todos los ángeles puestas en mí. Incluso diría que alguno quiere matarme o que sufra muuuuuuuuuucho.

-Nah. Tú olvídate de ellos y ya está.

-"Eso es fácil de decir."

-[Tienes mucha suerte, compañero. Por lo que tengo entendido, eres el único que se ha acercado tanto a esta mujer. Deberías sentirte dichoso.]

-"Calladito estas más guapo."

-[Tiene razón, Issei. Aprovecha, pero se disimulado] – comento con burla.

-"¿Tú también?! ¿Por qué no me dejáis tranquilo?"

-[Nah]

-[Nah]

-"Irse a la mierda."

* * *

_**Varias semanas después**_

Issei se encontraba en Francia, más concretamente en Embrun. Embrun es una comuna y población de Francia, en la región de Provenza-Alpes-Costa Azul, departamento de Altos Alpes, en el distrito de Gap. Una pequeña ciudad que se encuentra en las faldas de una montaña. También está situada en un acantilado y cerca del rio La Durance. Issei se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad. Dulio había sido enviado por Miguel a una misión en el Sur de Argentina y Gabriel estaba ocupada, por lo que no tenía mucho que hacer.

Había ido hasta ese lugar por una razón, y esa era que había escuchado sobre una monja con un curioso Sacred Gear llamado [Twilight Healing], y le había entrado curiosidad por conocerla. Durante su camino pidió indicaciones para llegar hasta la Chapelle Saint-Roch, donde residía actualmente la [Doncella Santa], que es como apodaban a Asia Argento.

Atravesó la pequeña ciudad y subió un poco por la falda de la montaña hasta llegar a la pequeña capilla. El edificio estaba construido a piedra. Se podía notar que era antiguo. Desde afuera podía escuchar al cura del lugar recitando la misa. Con el mayor silencio y cuidado que tuvo abrió la puerta y entro. El lugar estaba a rebosar.

La capilla por dentro tenía un aspecto acogedor. Los bancos eran de madera pero tenían cojines para evitar dolores al estar tiempo sentado. Había un pequeño altar justo enfrente de la puerta principal, al fondo. Un cristo estaba situado justo detrás del altar y había dos ventanas a cada lado y cuatro más en las paredes laterales.

El castaño avanzo por el lateral y se sentó en un pequeño hueco, al lado de una pareja de ancianos. La anciana miro a Issei y sonrió mientras hacia un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, siendo imitada por el castaño. Mientras todos escuchaban al cura, el cual era un hombre mayor de unos ochenta, Issei se dedicó a observar a una moja. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes. Se encontraba a la derecha del cura, al parecer ayudándolo en lo que necesitara mientras también rezaba.

-"Así que ella es la [Doncella Santa]. Es bastante joven."

Durante el tiempo que duro la misa, Issei se mantuvo un poco inquieto al notar una sensación para el ya conocida.

-"Demonios."

-[Un grupo pequeño. Diría que no están muy lejos.]

-[Me pareció haber escuchado que cerca de este lugar ha habido varios ataques de un pequeño grupo que se dedicaba a recolectar almas]

-"¿Pero no se supone que los demonios ya no hacen eso?"

-[Al igual que en todos lados, nadie es capaz de controlarlos a todos. Al igual que el [Cielo] no controla a todos sus fieles, los demonios o los caídos no son capaces de controlar a los suyos]

-"¿Qué creéis que debería hacer? ¿Voy en busca de esos demonios?"

-[Bueno, como actual [Joker] de Gabriel tu misión sería la de proteger a los humanos.]

-[Ddraig tiene razón. Esos demonios arrebatan a los humanos sus almas. Es un motivo más que convincente para luchar contra ellos y acabarlos]

-"Entonces será mejor que vaya a investigar."

-Esto, disculpe.

Una femenina y joven voz saco al castaño de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada a su derecha, donde la joven Asia lo miraba un poco nerviosa.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-L-la misa ya ha terminado. ¡P-pero no l-lo estoy echando!

Issei se rio levemente al ver el nerviosismo de la rubia. La pobre se había sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-N-no se ría.

-Lo siento. Es que eres demasiado adorable.

El sonrojo de la rubia aumento.

-Es que estaba pensando y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-¿Pensando?

-Así es.

-Ah. Ya veo.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un asunto que atender. – explico el castaño mientras se levantaba y abandonaba el lugar.

-Por supuesto. Esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo.

-El mío es Asia Argento.

-Un placer, Asia. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos. – se despidió mientras terminaba de salir.

* * *

Issei se encontraba caminado mientras seguía las auras demoniacas. Aprovechaba las pocas horas de luz que quedaban para acercarse. Sabía que a los demonios lo les afectaba la luz del sol, nada más que cansarlos un poquito, pero ellos no realizaban sus crímenes de día, sino por la noche. Se encontraba al suroeste de Embrun, cerca de la desembocadura del rio Ravin de l'Estrée con el lago La Durance.

Se escondió entre los árboles, más precisamente entre las ramas, a la espera de que aparecieran los demonios que se acercaban. Entonces fue cuando vio al pequeño grupo de demonios.

-Menuda mierda. Tantas almas humanas vivas absorbidas y apenas he aumentado mi poder. – hablo una figura pequeña rubia.

-Señorito, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – una figura masculina pregunto a la otra, el líder del grupo demoniaco.

-Tengo un plan para hacerme con la monja curandera. Me hare unas heridas y hare que ella me cure. Cuando vean que han curado a un demonio la culparan de herejía y la echaran. Cuando lo hagan la traeré hasta mí y se convertirá en una más.

-Pero señorito, eso ya no nos está permitido. Es lo mismo que con las almas humanas. – esta vez fue una voz femenina.

-¡Soy el hermano del actual Beelzebub! ¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! ¡Así que vamos!

-Entendido señorito Diodora.

-Bien. Matad a los humanos de esa ciudad – dijo señalando a la ciudad de Embrun – y conseguid sus almas. A este paso el maldito hijoputa de Sairaorg estará muy por encima de mí.

-Entendido señorito Astaroth.

Los demonios empezaron a caminar hacia la ciudad francesa, pero una persona apareció en su camino.

-Me temo que no puedo permitiros pasar de aquí. – dijo el encapuchado.

(Momentos antes)

Issei se colocó el gorro de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, ocultando su rostro. Su mirada se había vuelto seria cuando escucho el nombre del líder del grupo. La verdad es que le daba igual que ese chico, Diodora Astaroth, fuera el hermano de Ajuka Belcebú. No permitiría que siguieran con sus atrocidades he hicieran algo a Asia.

-"Ddraig."

-[Dime, compañero.]

-"Voy a mandarlos de vuelta al [Inframundo]."

-[Estamos hablando de un grupo de ocho demonios, y uno el hermano de un Maou.]

-"Y yo soy el [Sekiryuutei] y el [Joker] de Gabriel. Estos ocho no serán de gran dificultad."

-[… bueno, si la cosa se complica te ayudare.]

-"Y si la cosa se pone aún más fea habrá que usarlo."

-[Sera la primera vez que usarías la nueva armadura]

-[Cierto. Hasta ahora no te ha hecho falta. Con tu poder sacro, [Blessing] y la [Boosted Gear] no te ha hecho falta usar el [Balance Breaker]]

-"Espero que no haga falta usarlo ahora."

Issei convoco a [Blessing] y empezó a acumular [Boost]. Con un salto cayo en medio de los demonios que iban hacia la ciudad francesa.

(Volviendo al presente)

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto una chica.

-Alguien que os mandara de vuelta al [Inframundo] por vuestras atrocidades.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso me gustaría verlo! ¡Matadlo! – ordeno Diodora.

-A la orden señorito.

Ante la orden del rubio, dos demonios se lanzaron contra Issei, pero este los corto profundamente con un movimiento limpio de [Blessing], manchando la hoja de rojo carmesí.

ZAS

ZAS

Los dos demonios, después de unos segundos, yacían muertos con un charco de sangre debajo suyo. Poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron desapareciendo.

-¡¿Qué cojones?! ¡¿Una espada sacra?! – grito un alucinado Diodora.

-¿Eso es todo? – el tono de voz de Issei era seco y frio.

-¡Matadlo! ¡Lo quiero muerto y su cabeza en una pica!

El resto de cinco demonios se lanzaron contra Issei mientras usaban sus poderes demoniacos. Issei, por su parte, acumulo poder sacro en su palma izquierda, creando una bola blanca resplandeciente. Dicha bola la lanzo contra los demonios. Estos lo esquivaron, pero no esperaron que dicha bola explotara.

BOOOM

La explosión alcanzo a los tres demonios. Al ser poder sacro y darles no dejo nada de ellos.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – grito Diodora con miedo en el cuerpo – Oh, mierda. ¡Un ángel!

-Soy tu perdición. - respondió Issei, sin afirmar.

ZAS

ZAS

Antes de que los otros dos demonios hicieran un movimiento, Issei ya los había cortado con [Blessing]. El único que quedaba era el rubio. Ante la desesperación, éste empezó a lanzar bolas de poder demoniaco, que eran desviadas por la espada de Issei.

-"Sinceramente me esperaba más."

-[Yo también. Estos demonios eran débiles. Diría que de clase baja en términos de poder.]

-[Me parece que incluso sin mi hubieras podido derrotarlos]

Diodora se encontraba en el suelo sudando a mares.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? – le pregunto mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.

-Has arrebatado almas humanas a personas vivas. Intentabas culpar a esa monja por tus sucios planes. Mereces que te mate.

-¡No! ¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¡Soy rico! ¡Tengo poder! ¡Puedo darte lo que sea! – exclamaba desesperado.

-No necesito nada de eso.

Con un rápido movimiento le clavo la espada en el hombro izquierdo.

-Manda este mensaje a todos los demonios que sean como tú. Si hacéis maldades como estas tened por seguro que os matare sin contemplaciones.

Diodora pudo ver unos ojos castaños que lo miraban con gran frialdad. Una vez que Issei saco la espada del hombro, el rubio creo un círculo mágico y desapareció.

-[Compañero, ¿crees que ha sido una buena idea?]

-No podía matar al hermano de un [Maou]. Si lo hubiera hecho tendríamos a muchos demonios detrás de nosotros y problemas con el [Cielo]. Además, no quiero ponerla en peligro.

-[Entiendo. Has progresado mucho compañero. No te ha hecho falta usarlo.]

-En parte es gracias a [Blessing].

-[Yo también te quiero, Issei]

-[Ahora será mejor volver. Supongo que es posible que vengan más demonios.]

-Bueno, mientras no hagan como los otros no habrá problema.

ZAS

Con un movimiento elegante, Issei quito toda la sangre de la hoja de la espada y luego la guardo en su dimensión de bolsillo. Hecho esto empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la ciudad, esperando que no hubiera más incidentes relacionados con los demonios.

* * *

Durante la siguiente semana, Issei se mantuvo en la ciudad, atento a cualquier posible ataque demoniaco. Por suerte para él y los habitantes del lugar, eso no había ocurrido. Por un contacto suyo, sabía que el ataque a Diodora había causado un jaleo en el [Inframundo]. Al parecer habían demonios nobles que querían atacar al [Cielo], pero se supo de las prácticas ilegales de Diodora, por lo que se le castigo severamente, pero no perdió su puesto como futuro líder de la casa Astaroth, aunque no se le permitió participar en los [Rating Game] durante una larga temporada.

Pero fue al terminar dicha semana cuando conoció a otra chica.

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde. Había pasado una semana desde el ataque de los demonios mandados por Diodora Astaroth. Tanto Asia como Embrun y los pueblos vecinos ya no habían sufrido ningún ataque demoniaco. La joven rubia se encontraba sana y salva, ajena a los planes del demonio.

Actualmente Issei se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Asia en un banco fuera de la capilla cuando una muchacha castaña vestida con una túnica blanca apareció.

-[[Mimic]]

-"¿Ella es la portadora?" – le pregunto mientras miraba a la muchacha.

-[Así es. ¿Ves la pulsera de su muñeca? Esa es [Mimic]]

-"Ya veo."

-Esto, ¿tú eres Asia argento? – pregunto la castaña, recibiendo un asentimiento - ¡Genial! Me llamo Irina Shidou, portadora de [Excalibur Mimic] y he venido para llevarte hasta el Vaticano. El Papa reclama tu presencia.

Los ojos de Asia se abrieron de golpe, mirando incrédula a Irina.

-¿Su Santidad?

-Sep. – respondió con alegría para fijar su vista en Issei – Oh, lo lamento. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Issei Hyodo. Un gusto conocerte.

Debido a que Issei siempre llevaba su mano derecha enguantada, Irina no pudo ver la marca del [Joker]. Lo que sí pudo notar fue como [Mimic] brillo levemente.

-Oh, ¿y eso? – se preguntó confundida la castaña.

-…

El castaño fijo su vista en la pulsera. Era el primer fragmento que veía además de [Blessing].

-Bueno, da igual. ¡Prepara tus cosas que nos vamos!

La rubia entro corriendo a la capilla, donde hablo con el cura y recogió sus cosas, despidiéndose. Luego de salir Issei se despidió de la rubia, prometiéndole que iría a visitarla.

* * *

_**IMPORTANTE**_

Me ha costado escribir este capítulo, bastante. He tenido gran ayuda de mi amigo y compadre AtrixGrayZero para terminarlo. Le doy mil gracias desde aquí XD. Alfonso Gurrencrow es su creación, no mía.

La imagen del fic es de mi buen amigo Seky, que se tomó las molestias de crear esa obra de arte. Como habéis podido comprobar, la armadura es distinta, y el pelo también. En el fic he descrito el cambio de pelo y como se lo deja crecer para atarlo en una coleta. También el cambio en la armadura. Las espadas son [Ascalon] (que se sabrá de ella en un futuro) y la otra es la forma de la verdadera [Excalibur], ya que no creo que nadie sepa que no intentara re forjarla. Además (aviso spoiler, sino no leas), en el tomo 18 aparece [True Excalibur], oséase completa y re forjada, pero como aún no he llegado a esa parte no sé cómo es.

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA IMAGEN PERTENECEN A SEKY Y A NADIE MAS.

Los poderes sacros que usa Issei son los de la magia que cree, que está en mi perfil. Obviamente no las usare todas.


	7. Una gran prueba

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

13 reviews ! Nuevo record XD !

Matias356: pues de milagro que publico rápido XD.

eudog3: gracias. En la pelea tuve mucha ayuda de un amigo mío XD. Me parecía un buen modo de que se conocieran. Poco a poco mejorara la relación.

caballerooscuro117: si las cosas van bien no abandonare ningún fic. En to caso podría retrasarme mucho o muchísimo. Me alegra que te guste el desarrollo.

AEGER G-14: me alegra que te guste el fic, y si, la imagen es fantástica. Gracias a mi amigo Seky XD.

Sekiryuuttei: bueno, aquí amigos de la infancia me parece que no. No hubo tiempo suficiente.

Adriana-Valkyrie: me alegra muchísimo que te guste. Si necesita ayuda te contactare. Bueno, por ahora será original, pero luego llegara el canon, claro que con sus grandes cambios debido a que es un ángel.

AtrixGrayZero: gracias a ti, compadre, por la ayuda en el anterior. Me alegra saber que los cambios fueron buenos.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Issei es un bastardo con suerte XD.

Zafir09: es lo que tiene portar a un dragón en el cielo. Me alegra que te guste.

saji genshirou: me alegra que te encante XD. Me parece que hay muy pocos donde no haya perversión por parte de Issei.

Eldolfo25: aquí está el siguiente.

diego muoz agama: gracias. Lo de Asia está claro, no demonios XD. Me alegra que te guste la armadura, pero las gratitudes son para Seky. [Excalibur] la busque por internet. He actualizado Hermanos Dragones y ahora este. Hay que ir por orden XD.

alex1893: hay alguno de Issei como ángel caído? Podrías decírmela. No sabía que había alguna así. Hombre, trama trama a la larga es muy parecida, si uno se basa en las novelas ligeras.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

**UNA GRAN PRUEBA**

Eran mediados del año 2013. Issei se encontraba haciendo una misión en Paris, Francia. Al parecer habían llegado distintos rumores al [Cielo] sobre la presencia de dos criaturas demoniacas. También la extraña muerte de varios hombres. Fueron hallados en sus camas. Parecía que su vida hubiera sido arrebatada, pero de forma lenta y placentera. Todos los hombres rondaban entre los veinte y los cuarenta años. Algunos eran solteros, otros con novia y otros casados. De todo.

Fue enviado en solitario ya que su compañera Griselda y su amigo Dulio se encontraban en otras misiones. Tenía la misión de dar con ellas y, si era necesario, acabar con ellas. Una vez llego a la capital, cogió un taxi en dirección al lugar donde se hospedaría.

El castaño se hospedaba en el Hotel Plaza Athenee. Durante el recorrido en taxi disfruto de la hermosa capital de gabacholandia. Dicho hotel se encontraba cerca de los Campos Elíseos y la Torre Eiffel. Solo con ver la fachada se podía apreciar que el lugar era lujoso hasta en el polvo. La sola entrada era asombrosa. Los muebles tenían pinta de ser muuuy caros. Las paredes tenían un precioso estilo. Una vez que le dieron la llave de su habitación, Issei camino hasta ella. Sin duda el hotel era bastante lujoso, por lo que se sentía un poco intimidado.

-"¿Por qué no pudiste darme un hotel normalito, Gabriel?"

Una vez que llego a su habitación, entro. La boca se le abrió a tope, igual que los ojos. Aquella habitación era increíble. La habitación era bastante amplia y lujosa. Las paredes eran de color blanco y los cojines, cortinas, muebles, etc. eran de color naranja. Justo en frente suyo había dos grandes ventanas, desde las que se podía ver la Torre Eiffel.

La habitación constaba de una enorme habitación y un cuarto de baño muy amplio. A la derecha se podía ver una enorme cama bien arreglada. A los pies, y separado por un metro, habían un gran sofá, con una mesilla a su izquierda, y a ambos lados dos sillones. En frente de estos una mesa de cristal con un jarro con flores y una encimera con televisión de plasma. A ambos lados de la cama había una mesilla con una lámpara. Había varios cuadros colgados en las paredes. Los muebles eran de roble macizo y parecían muy caros. A la derecha de la cama estaba la puerta del baño, el cual constaba de una amplia ducha, un váter, un inodoro, un jacuzzi y un limpiamanos.

Debido a que era de noche, Issei no salió a investigar ese día. A la mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar, Issei se dedicó a hacer un recorrido por la capital francesa mientras investigaba sobre las dos criaturas que atacaban en Paris. Durante toda la mañana, el castaño visito sitios como la Torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo, la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón. No le dio tiempo a más debido a las largas colas que había en la mayoría de lugares.

Lo único que había sacado en conclusión el castaño durante esa mañana fueron dos cosas. Uno era la presencia de dos auras demoniacas en la ciudad. No eran demonios como los de la [Facción de los Demonios], pero eran demonios. Intento seguirles el rastro, pero le era imposible. Aparecían y desaparecían en poco tiempo. La segunda era que no realizaban ataques como los demás, es decir, matando o dañando humanos. Ni siquiera podía notar signos de combate en toda la ciudad. Actualmente se encontraba en uno de los tantos puentes de la ciudad. La tarde llego, por lo que era hora de comer en algún lugar.

No muy lejos de allí, dos figuras ocultas en la sombra sonreían al ver al castaño de lejos. Lo único que se podía ver eran los ojos rasgados y los dientes, en los cuales se podían ver unos colmillos más largos de lo normal.

El castaño se dio la vuelta lentamente, mirando a donde había captado las dos presencias demoniacas, pero, como suele pasarle, esas dos presencias desaparecieron casi al instante.

-"Esto es extraño. Nunca antes me había pasado esto. ¿Quiénes serán esos dos demonios?"

-[Bueno, demonios son, está claro. Supongo que sería buena idea que fueras a la biblioteca de la ciudad y buscar información sobre este tipo de demonios. Normalmente no son capaces de ocultar su aura con tanta facilidad]

-"Tienes razón. Después de comer me pondré en marcha."

* * *

La Biblioteca Nacional de Francia es una de las bibliotecas más importantes de Francia y del mundo. Tiene el estatuto de establecimiento público. Sus actividades son repartidas entre diferentes ubicaciones, cuya principal es la sede François Mitterrand, situada en el barrio de Tolbiac, en el XIII distrito, en la orilla sur de París, junto al rio Sena. Sus colecciones físicas son estimadas en treinta millones de volúmenes pero también es ampliamente conocida por Gallica, su biblioteca digital.

El castaño se encontraba en la puerta, observando maravillado el edificio, pero más maravillado se quedó al recorrer el lugar. Sin duda era increíble. Luego de preguntar a varios empleados sobre libros en torno a la Edad Media, el castaño camino hasta una de las tantas y enormes salas del lugar. Buscaba y buscaba, pero no conseguía hallar nada. Los pocos libros que encontraba y mencionaban a los demonios, no había nada que le sirviera. Durante los siguientes dos días, siguió buscando y buscando tanto las dos presencias demoniacas como algún libro que le mostrara algo sobre esos raros demonios.

Una noche, en la cual no pudo dormir. Salió de su habitación y camino por la ciudad. Cuando estaba recorriendo un callejón, sintió una de esas presencias demoniacas. Con toda la rapidez que tenía, llego hasta el edificio y el piso en el cual notaba dicha presencia. Le extraño que solo fuera una, por lo que su guardia se mantenía alerta.

Oculto su aura prácticamente a casi nada para que la presencia demoniaca no lo notara. Usando un truco que le enseño Jeth, Issei consigue abrir la puerta del viejo piso. En silencio camino a través del pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones. Se preparó para usar su poder sacro y abrió de golpe la puerta. Lo que encontró no se lo esperaba. En la cama había un hombre joven, de unos veinticinco. Estaba prácticamente desnudo, pero eso no era lo increíble. Encima suyo, cabalgándolo, había una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules con alas demoniacas y una cola terminada en un triángulo. La mujer, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Issei, solo sonrió para desaparecer casi al instante, dejando al hombre desnudo y con una erección, y por lo que su cara mostraba, con una gran frustración. Antes de que este se levantara, Issei salió raudo del lugar.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por la calle, el castaño tenía una conversación con Ddraig y [Nimue].

-"¿Qué son esos demonios?"

-[Sinceramente me suenan muchísimo, pero no consigo acordarme de que. Me parece que tendrás que buscar un poco más. Mi memoria no es lo que era desde mi separación en fragmentos]

-"¿Ddraig?"

-[Lo siento, compañero. En este tema no puedo ayudarte]

-"Ya veo. Me parece que ya sé a dónde ir para buscar respuestas."

A lo lejos Issei observo la Catedral de Notre Dame. Pensando que era demasiado tarde para ir a preguntar, ya que no quería molestar, decidió irse a su cuarto y dormir.

* * *

_**Sueño de Issei**_

Los sueños de Issei. Normalmente Ddraig y [Nimue] no solían entrar en sus sueños, ni mucho menos verlos. Era la única privacidad que Issei tenía y ellos así lo respetarían.

Issei se encontraba tumbado en la hierba del lugar donde solía vivir con Jeth. Su antigua casa de Hawái. Más concretamente en el lago que había detrás. Jeth le había enseñado a controlar sus sueños cuando tuvo el suficiente control mental. No elegía que soñar, pero podía dejar de hacerlo si se trataba de una pesadilla. Por las noches, Issei solía rememorar esos momentos de su infancia y adolescencia.

-Parece que estas muy relajado.

La dulce y hermosa voz femenina saco a Issei de su ensoñación. Abrió los ojos y vio a Gabriel delante suyo. Varias veces no soñaba con Jeth, sino que lo hacía con la rubia. Tenía su típica túnica blanca con escote, sus alas y su aureola.

-Gabriel. – sonrió el castaño incorporándose hasta quedarse sentado.

No se asombró cuando la rubia se sentó en su regazo, le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y lo besaba lentamente. En su adolescencia había tenido sueños húmedos con la rubia, antes de aprender a controlarlos. Fue por eso que le pidió ayuda a Jeth. Issei sabía que Jeth sospechaba, pero nunca le dijo nada ni pregunto el por qué. Ddraig le decía que era propio de la edad, así que no se preocupaba.

Una vez que fue angelizado, tuvo charlas con Ddraig sobre esos sueños. El dragón, junto a Raphael, estuvo investigando la nueva forma del castaño. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que, al ser parte dragón por Ddraig, Issei tenía una mayor resistencia a la hora de "caer" como ángel caído, por lo que no se preocupó por esos sueños y otras tantas acciones, pero eso no quería decir que lo hiciera a conciencia. Prácticamente era casi imposible que cayera. Otra más de sus extrañezas como ángel. Un ángel único hasta el momento.

En fin, como ya le había pasado con anterioridad, el castaño se encontraba besando tranquilamente a la rubia. Hasta allí todo normal. Pero entonces la cosa empezó a cambiar. Issei podía notar como algo que no estaba bien. Una presencia extraña en su sueño. Una fuerte sacudida hizo que cayera con fuerza al suelo. Dado que se trataba de un sueño, y que estaba durmiendo en una cama, el golpe no le dolió. Abrió los ojos de golpe para ver a Gabriel. La rubia tenía una mirada lujuriosa y se quitó la túnica, quedando completamente desnuda. Acto después beso a Issei con muchísima lujuria. A pesar de intentar resistirse, el castaño no podía. Algo se lo impedía. Fue entonces cuando noto otra presencia. Sus ojos se desviaron a su derecha, donde se encontró con otra Gabriel, totalmente desnuda. Pero esta tenía los ojos azules rasgados, dos alas demoniacas y una cola acabada en triangulo. Entonces su cara cambio, dejando de ser Gabriel. A su mente vino la imagen de la mujer que vio esa noche. Era la misma. Volvió a mirar a la Gabriel que lo besaba para ver que esta también tenía dos alas demoniacas y una cola acabada en triangulo. Su pelo dejo de ser rubio para pasar a ser moreno. Dejo de besarlo e Issei pudo contemplar sus ojos negros y rasgados.

-¿Qué demonios sois vosotras? – pregunto con voz serena, aunque intentando librarse de aquella fuerza que lo mantenía en el suelo.

Intento usar la técnica que le enseño Jeth, pero no funcionaba. Esa misma fuerza se lo impedía.

-Vaya vaya vaya. No debiste venir aquí, ángel. – susurro la rubia mientras se acostaba al lado de la morena, apoyándose en un brazo.

-…

-Jojojo. ¿Quiere saber que somos? ¿No te parece ridículo que no sepa de nosotras? – se burló la morena mientras desvestía al castaño con magia.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! – le grito el castaño – "¡Ddraig! ¡[Nimue]! ¡Una ayudita!" – les gritaba a ambos, intentando que les escuchara.

-No no no. Eres un plato apetitoso. Normalmente los humanos nos quitan el hambre, pero nunca me he acostado con un ángel, ni tampoco con el [Sekiryuutei]. – sonrió lascivamente.

Issei se alarmo e intento convocar su poder sacro, fallando.

-Jijiji. No lo conseguirás. – se burló la rubia.

Intento salir del sueño, despertarse, pero tampoco lo consiguió.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Qué sois?

-Nah. No te lo diremos. Tendrás que averiguarlo… - la sonrisa de la rubia se volvió maquiavélica – … si consigues sobrevivir esta noche.

La morena termino de desvestirlo, dejándolo desnudo. Ahora estaban los tres iguales.

-¿Qué me vais a hacer? – pregunto Issei, que no desistía en llamar a sus dos compañeros.

Por mucho que rezara a Gabriel, esto era un sueño y no funcionaba. La morena atrapo la entrepierna del castaño, produciendo que este se pusiera tenso mientras una mirada de alarma aparecía en su mirada. Acto seguido empezó a masturbarlo. Un siseo salió de la boca de Issei mientras intentaba no excitarse.

-Eso no funcionara. – susurro la rubia en su oído – Por mucho que te esfuerces, el cuerpo de un hombre no puede ser controlado por él. Aunque seas un ángel o un dragón, no podrás evitar excitarte.

Y era verdad. Su miembro iba creciendo en la mano de la morena, que sonreía con lascividad.

-"¡DDRAIG! ¡[NIMUE]! ¡AYUDADME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡ES URGENTISIMO! ¡DE VIDA O MUERTE!" – les gritaba, intentando que le ayudasen antes de que fuera tarde.

* * *

Fuera del sueño, en el exterior, se podía ver la habitación y a Issei tumbado en la cama con la misma expresión que en el sueño. Pero, junto a él estaban ambas demonios, haciéndole lo mismo que en el sueño, pero tenían los ojos cerrados.

* * *

La rubia beso a Issei, pero este mantenía los labios sellados a cal y canto, o al menos así fue hasta que sintió algo. La morena acababa de darle una lamida a su glande, provocando que abriera los ojos y la boca lo máximo posible. La rubia aprovecho para meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. Apoyo la mitad de su cuerpo encima del castaño, gimiendo ante ello. La morena empezó a hacerle una mamada mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba sus testículos, provocando que pequeños gemidos involuntarios salieran desde la garganta del castaño.

-No puedes evitarlo. Eres un hombre ante todo. – le susurro la rubia para después lamerle el cuello.

Durante un pequeño rato siguieron así. Issei llamaba y llamaba con fuerza a sus dos compañeros. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil conseguir llamarles al sentir el orgasmo más cercano. Utilizo todo lo que tenía para impedirlo, pero no pudo conseguirlo.

Con un gemido ahogado, Issei al final llego. La morena y la rubia se repartieron su festín mientras Issei se enfurecía como pocas veces antes. La furia e ira llenaron su cuerpo.

-¡DDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG! ¡[NIMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE]! – esta vez grito con furia.

-Ya te lo dijimos, chico, no podrás…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Las palabras de la rubia fueron cortadas al sentir como el lugar se sacudía con fuerza. Issei pudo cerrar los ojos mientras se relajaba.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Varias grietas aparecieron en el sueño. A través de ellas Issei pudo sentir el aura de Ddraig y [Nimue].

-Mierda. Es increíble que haya conseguido que su conciencia llegara a ambos. – comento la morena molesta – Y eso que usamos nuestra mejor magia. – se limpió un poco de semen que tenía en su labio inferior.

-Esto no es bueno. No podemos enfrentarnos al dragón, y mucho menos a ambos. – se alejaron de Issei al notar como empezaba a recuperar su aura sacra.

-Vámonos. – le dijo a su compañera para luego mirar a Issei, que se incorporaba muy lentamente. Sus colmillos habían crecido y una furiosa aura sacra lo rodeaba – La próxima vez no tendrás escapatoria. – le dijo seriamente mientras ambas desaparecían.

* * *

-¡Ahhh!

Issei se incorporó con fuerza de la cama mientras gritaba. Durante un brevísimo momento pudo ver la figura desnuda de ambas mujeres. Eran semi transparentes y sonreían con arrogancia. Intento lanzar un ataque, pero desaparecieron antes de que pudiera conseguirlo. Noto que estaba completamente desnudo. Lo que había pasado en el sueño había pasado en la realidad. Una enorme ira creció contra sí mismo por haber permitido eso. Entonces empezó a golpear con fuerza la cama.

-[Compañero, cálmate]

-[Ise, relájate]

-¿Cómo podéis pedirme eso? – pregunto en un susurro - ¿Cómo, después de lo que ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabais? Os he llamado muchas veces.

-[No te escuchamos hasta hace poco. Había una poderosa barrera defensiva que se interponía entre nosotros y tu sueño]

-[Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, gritabas con mucha fuerza nuestros nombres. Fue entonces cuando destruimos la barrera. Tengo que admitir que era muy poderosa]

-[Cierto. No te lamente, compañero. No ha sido culpa tuya. Has conseguido impedir que hagan algo más]

-Ya. – dijo secamente.

Intento volver a dormir, sin apenas conseguirlo. A pesar de ello, ni Ddraig ni [Nimue] dejaron al chico, ni siquiera cuando apenas durmió quince minutos. Estuvieron incluso en su sueño.

* * *

_**Notre Dame**_

A la mañana siguiente, Issei se dirigió directamente a Notre Dame. Una vez dentro de la enorme y hermosa Catedral, Issei se escurrió entre los pasillos, evitando la vigilancia. Camino y camino hasta que encontró su objetivo. Este era una sala que parecía bastante antigua. Casi tanto como la misma Catedral. Allí había hombres con ropas religiosas.

-¿Quién es usted y como ha llegado aquí? – pregunto el líder del grupo con voz calmada.

Se trataba de un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Tenía el pelo oscuro con muchísimas canas y gafas de pasta.

Issei solamente extendió sus dos alas angelicales. Eso provoco que los curas, y ayudantes se asombraran enormemente. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Issei hablo.

-Necesito entrar a vuestra biblioteca. Tengo que buscar información sobre un cierto tipo de demonio.

-Por supuesto, señor ángel. Podría describirme a ese demonio.

Issei procedió a describir a ambas mujeres, pero no lo ocurrido con ellas. El líder se asombró enormemente para luego cambiar su actitud a una muy seria. Le hizo un gesto al castaño para que lo siguiera. Ambos atravesaron una puerta, atravesando un largo pasillo y llegando a una pequeña biblioteca. Dándole a un interruptor, el lugar se ilumino completamente. La habitación tenía estantes repletos de libros hasta el techo, un gran mueble con puertas de madera en la parte baja y de cristal en la alta, donde se veían objetos que no podía identificar, salvo por una bola de cristal. También había algunos pergaminos aquí y allá, y en las paredes algunos cuadros con símbolos extraños, pero logró reconocer uno. Era el [Árbol de la Vida]. Al fondo del cuarto había un escritorio con algunos libros encima, junto con un candelabro que parecía antiguo y costoso.

El hombre empezó a buscar entre los libros durante un buen rato. Issei espero pacientemente. Luego de quince minutos, el hombre se acercó con un libro en sus manos.

-¿Algo como esto es lo que viste? – preguntó.

Issei vio la ilustración del libro, la cual mostraba a una sensual y voluptuosa mujer, vistiendo escasa y provocadora ropa de cuero negra, alas de murciélago, cuernos en la cabeza, y cola larga y delgada terminada en punta de flecha, flotando sobre un hombre dormido en una cama. Los ojos de Issei se entrecerraron mientras la ira surgía.

-Si. Así es. Es ella. – el tono seco de Issei provoco un pequeño escalofrió en el hombre - ¿De qué demonio se trata?

-Un súcubos. – respondió el hombre con rostro sombrío.

-¿Súcubos? ¿De qué me suena tanto?

El hombre dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y se sentó en una silla, ofreciéndole asiento a Issei en otra silla que estaba apegada a una pared. El castaño se acercó la silla, se sentó y esperó con impaciencia la respuesta del hombre, el cual se estremeció un poco al volver a ver la ilustración.

-A esa criatura que viste se la conoce como súcubo, palabra que proviene del latín _succŭbus_ de _succubare_, que significa "yacer o reposar debajo". Según las leyendas medievales occidentales, el súcubo, o succubus, si lo prefieres, es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujer muy atractiva para seducir a los hombres, sobre todo a los sensibles e incluso a los monjes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos. De esta forma absorben la energía del hombre para mantenerse. – explicó con rostro sombrío.

-Entiendo. Continúe.

-Es un demonio lúdico, que se alimenta de la energía sexual de los hombres. Por eso toma la forma de una mujer atractiva con un cuerpo voluptuoso, ya que sabe que los hombres tienen menos barreras que una mujer. Tratándose de mujeres, los hombres suelen pensar con la cabeza pequeña, por lo que es más fácil seducirlos y excitarlos por la vista, por lo que caen fácilmente a los pies de una hermosa mujer. Entonces, el súcubo los ataca en sueños, dándole vividos sueños sexuales para hacerlos eyacular, robar su semen y alimentarse de él.

-Entiendo. Así que por eso esa criatura ataca a los hombres.

-Exacto. La única razón por la que la súcubo está con un hombre es para alimentarse.

-Ya veo. Así que, cuanto más poderoso sea el hombre…

-Más hambre de él tendrá el súcubo. – termino el hombre.

-Bien. Siga, por favor.

-A menudo los ataques de un súcubo llegan hasta tal punto, que van enfermando paulatinamente a su víctima con distintas dolencias físicas y espirituales, hasta pueden dejarlo totalmente agotado o incluso matarlo. – explicó con algo de cautela y temor.

-¿Matarlo? – el hombre asintió - ¿Y de qué forma eligen a sus presas?

-Las súcubo son bastante selectivas a la hora de elegir sus víctimas. No se alimentan de cualquier hombre que se les cruce por delante, a diferencia de los íncubos, a los que cualquier mujer le sirve, aunque sea una vieja horrible con obesidad mórbida. Por el contrario, las súcubo se dan el trabajo de buscar hombres especiales, que tengan gran fuerza mental, inteligencia y que sean muy espirituales. Les encanta acosar a monjes, sacerdotes y artistas, sobre todo pintores, a los cuales seducen en sueños, para que ellos las hagan protagonistas de sus cuadros – explicó.

-Así que las muertes de esos hombres pueden ser debido a esas súcubo. – susurro para sí mismo.

Entonces Issei entendió el por qué ambas lo habían atacado. Sin duda debía ser el plato más suculento del país.

-¿Qué tan poderosas pueden ser?

-¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto extrañado.

-Esas súcubos pueden usar magia. Usan poderosas barreras mágicas.

-Bueno, supongo que serán tan poderosas como viejas. Aunque se puede dar el caso de que hayan súcubos más jóvenes con un enorme potencial.

-¿Dice en el libro como se puede acabar con ellas? Su aura aparece y desaparece. Me es muy difícil dar con ellas.

-Las súcubo suelen estar en el límite entre la realidad y el sueño, por lo que es difícil atraparlas. Para hacer eso habrá que luchar contra ellas cuando se estén alimentando de alguien.

-…

Durante un par de minutos ninguno dijo nada. Issei intentaba tramar un plan para conseguir acabar con las súcubo. Al final hablo.

-Escúcheme, necesitare de su ayuda y solo suya. Nadie más sabrá de esto.

-¿Me está pidiendo ayuda? – pregunto asombrado al ver a Issei asentir – Sera un gran honor. Espero poder serle de ayuda.

El castaño sonrió levemente.

-Estoy seguro de que me será de mucha ayuda. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

-Oh, mi nombre es Eugène Fontaine.

* * *

_**Esa misma noche**_

Eugène e Issei se encontraban en la habitación del hotel del castaño. No había habido presencia alguna de las súcubos. Eso les ayudo a la hora de preparar la trampa que tenían para ambas. Issei y Eugène se dedicaron a crear círculos mágicos para retener a ambas súcubos. Dichos círculos mágicos rodeaban todo el dormitorio, pero no se activarían hasta que ambas súcubos atacaran a Issei. Por otra parte, para atraerlas, Issei pacto con Ddraig y [Nimue] que se mantendrían alejados. A regañadientes lo hicieron, dejaron a Issei solo en su sueño. El castaño las estaría esperando.

En el sueño de Issei, el castaño se encontraba en el mismo lugar que la otra vez, salvo que ahora veía a Jeth y a si mismo con seis años. Ambos se encontraban jugando al pilla pilla.

Entonces ocurrió. Tanto Jeth como mini Issei desaparecieron del lugar. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Issei se dio media vuelta para mirar a ambas demonios. Ambas estaban semi desnudas y con su verdadera apariencia, pero Issei las miraba fijamente a los ojos, cabreado.

-Espero que hayáis realizado vuestras últimas acciones con gusto, ya que no pasareis de esta noche.

La voz del castaño salía gélida. Ambas súcubos solo sonrieron enormemente.

-No no no, angelito. Tú serás el que no pases de esta noche. Esta vez estamos preparadas. Eres demasiado apetitoso como para que te dejemos escapar. – dijo la morena.

Issei podía notar la enorme lujuria en los ojos de ambas. Incluso su aura tenía ese sentimiento.

-"Joder, espero funcione o no salgo de esta."

La misma fuerza de la noche anterior se lanzó contra Issei, volviéndolo a estampar contra el suelo. Con gran rapidez, ambas se subieron encima de él, desnudándolo lentamente, disfrutando.

Fuera del sueño, fuera de la habitación, Eugène rezaba para que el plan saliera satisfactoriamente. Entonces noto como un círculo mágico que tenía en la puerta empezaba a brillar.

-"Gracias a Dios. Ha funcionado."

Por misma petición de Issei, Eugène no entro a la habitación.

Dentro de ella, se podía ver a Issei durmiendo y ambas súcubos encima suyo. Un enorme círculo mágico apareció bajo la cama y otros tantos en las paredes y ventanas.

En el sueño de Issei, ambas se levantaron, alarmadas. Issei se pudo levantar, sin notar esa extraña fuerza.

-¿Pero qué…? – la rubia no pudo terminar de preguntar. Empezó a sentir miedo al ver a Issei reunir poder sacro.

-Habéis fallado. Tan cegada estabais por el hambre y la lujuria que no os parasteis a pensar. Un error de novato. – sonrió con una sonrisa colmilluda.

Ambas salieron del sueño de Issei, siendo seguidas por el mismo.

Ya fuera del sueño, Issei abrió los ojos y se incorporó en su cama. Podía ver a ambas súcubos intentar salir por cualquier lado, incluso desapareciendo de la realidad. Cada vez que lo hacían, los círculos mágicos brillaban con más fuerza, dañándolas.

-Os lo dije.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito hijo de la grandísima puta! ¡¿Qué es esto?! – pregunto la rubia con furia y miedo.

-Esto es vuestra ejecución. Esos círculos mágicos no os dejaran libres. Fueron creados específicamente para vosotros súcubos e íncubos. He estudiado los cuerpos de los hombres que han muerto y, ahora he podido afirmar que vosotras fuisteis las causantes de sus muertes. Alimentándoos de ellos hasta que acababais con su vida.

Las auras de ambas empezaron a aumentar, siendo imitadas por Issei. Ambas alargaron sus uñas y colmillos.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

Intentaron cortar a Issei con sus atildadísimas uñas/garras, pero el castaño esquivaba con gran facilidad.

ZAS

Creando una espada de luz, corto profundamente en el vientre a la rubia. Este grito de forma espantosa al ver como la herida le ardía y quemaba la piel. La morena intento atacarle, pero Issei fue mucho más rápido.

ZAS

Atravesó su corazón con su espada de luz, desintegrando al instante a la súcubo morena. La rubia empezó a temblar de miedo mientras se alejaba de Issei, arrastrándose y sujetándose la herida quemadora.

-E-espera… p-por f-favor… n-no m-me m-mates.

-…

El castaño no escuchaba ninguna palabra. Entonces, ante un acto de total desesperación, cambio su físico por el de Gabriel, y también su voz.

-I-Ise, n-no lo h-hagas…

ZAS

Sin vacilación, Issei clavo su espada en el pecho. Los ojos de la súcubo se abrieron como platos al notar su no vacilación.

-Fue un acto estúpido. Jamás confundiría a mi señora con una simple imitación.

Dicho esto, saco la espada del cuerpo, viendo como este se consumía. Una vez que todo termino, suspiro con pesadez y se sentó en la cama.

-[Bueno, no ha ido mal. Menos mal que el plan ha funcionado.

-[Ddraig tiene razón. No quiero saber qué hubiera pasado si no funcionaba. Bueno, seguramente ahora estaría a saber dónde y a saber con quién]

-[Me pregunto que pasara ahora. Pero si fuera tú, no mencionaría nada de lo que te ha pasado a esos pavos reales]

-[Ddraig, por favor]

-[Nah]

-[Pero coincido con el dragón. No creo que te vieran con buenos ojos al saber que fuiste… pues eso]

-…

TOC TOC

-Ha funcionado. Esta usted bien.

La voz de Eugène se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si. Adelante, Eugène.

El hombre abrió la puerta y tuvo tiempo suficiente para ver como los círculos mágicos iban desapareciendo. Habían funcionado y ahora desaparecían después de cumplir su misión.

-Bufff. Menos mal. Sinceramente, pensé que no sobreviviría. No me malinterprete, pero es usted un ángel. Seguramente hubiera sido menos peligroso si lo hubiera hecho yo.

-Si lo hubieses hecho tú, abrías quedado atrapado entre sus garras y habrías muerto. – Explico Issei – El hombre es débil ante el pecado. Eso deberías de saberlo bien.

El cura agacho la cabeza.

-Tiene usted razón. Me disculpo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Ahora me marcho.

Eugène se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar.

-Jejeje, no necesito irme de ese modo.

Cuando el hombre levanto la vista, Issei ya había desaparecido.

-Vaya. Creo que esto es lo más increíble que me ha pasado en la vida. Una lástima que no pueda decir nada. – sonrió mientras abandonaba la estancia.

* * *

_**El Cielo**_

Issei había vuelto al [Cielo] luego de acabar la misión en Paris. Su humor no estaba para nada bien. Cualquiera que lo viera sabría que estaba de muy mala hostia. Fue hasta el [Sexto Cielo] a través del ascensor principal del [Cielo]. Allí le informo a Miguel sobre la misión completada.

-Ya veo. Bien hecho Issei. – hablo el rubio – Pero, ¿podrías decirme que es lo que te ocurre? Puedo ver que hay algo mal.

-No es nada, mi señor Miguel. Si fuera posible, me gustaría no hablar de ello. – dijo con voz seca.

El rubio asintió, dejando a Issei marcharse. Cuando salió del despacho del rubio se encontró con Gabriel, la cual le sonrió con alegría.

-Hola Ise, ¿qué tal la misión? ¿Ha ido bien?

-Está cumplida.

La corta respuesta confundió a la rubia. Normalmente Issei le contaba cada misión de forma detalles.

-Ise, ¿qué sucede?

-…

-Ise.

-Si me disculpas, he de irme.

El castaño paso a su lado, camino al ascensor. En ningún momento había mirado a la rubia, sino que mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. Cuando llego al ascensor, descendió. En ningún momento miro atrás. La confusión de la rubia se convirtió en tristeza al ver la actitud del castaño. Intento comprobar si le había dicho algo a Miguel, pero el rubio tampoco sabía nada.

Durante los siguientes días Issei no hablo con nadie. Dulio, el cual había regresado de su misión/viaje a Grecia, intento hablar con el castaño, pero ni siquiera él consiguió que le dijera lo ocurrido. Todos estaban bastante preocupados con su actitud. Alejado, solitario.

Después de cinco días, Gabriel decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Si él no hablaba, solo había un ser que podría contarle lo sucedido. Esa misma noche, la rubia fue hasta la habitación del castaño en el suelo. Como todo edificio del cielo, la habitación estaba hecha de mármol blanco. La cama, de tamaño matrimonio, era blanca, al igual que sus sabanas. Había un escritorio, un armario, dos mesillas y una ventana. El castaño estaba durmiendo sin camisa y con la sabana por la cintura. Gabriel entro a la habitación en silencio, no queriendo despertarlo. Camino hasta estar a su lado y se sentó lentamente en el comodísimo colchón. Observo el rostro de Issei. Su cara reflejaba calma, salvo algún que otro momento en el cual le aparecían arrugas debido a que fruncía el entrecejo con fuerza, murmurando cosas que la rubia no podía entender.

-Oh, Ise. ¿Qué me has estado escondiendo todos estos días? – susurro mientras acariciaba la mejilla del castaño, relajándolo.

Bajo su vista hasta su brazo izquierdo, donde residía Ddraig.

-Ddraig, tengo que hablar contigo.

La gema verde apareció en el dorso de la mano de Issei, y brillo levemente.

-[Gabriel]

La voz del dragón era bastante baja, ya que no quería despertar a su compañero.

-Ddraig, quiero que me cuentes que le paso a Ise en la misión y porque tiene estas ojeras y esta cara demacrada.

Pidió con autoridad. A Ddraig le importaba poco la autoridad de Gabriel, pero se trataba de su compañero.

-[Bueno… es difícil de explicarlo. Posiblemente se enfade mucho si se entera de que te lo he contado]

-¿Tiene que ver con su aspecto?

-[Me temo que si]

-Por favor, cuéntame. – le pidió con voz apagada.

-[Bufff. Está bien. Pero no me detengas hasta que te lo cuente todo. Y por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería respecto a mi compañero]

La rubia asintió y Ddraig empezó a contarle detalladamente todo lo ocurrido en la misión. Según avanzaba la explicación la mirada de Gabriel iba cambiando. Al final tenía una mirada de tristeza, mirando al dormido Issei.

Le volvió a acariciar la mejilla para luego darle un beso en esta.

-Lo lamento mucho, Ise.

El castaño se movió lentamente, pero no se despertó. La rubia se levantó y salió de la habitación. Ahora que sabía el por qué Issei estaba así, tendría que actuar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Issei se encontraba en el [Segundo Cielo]. Ese lugar estaba a oscuras, permitiendo a los ángeles disfrutar de la noche y las estrellas. A pesar de que allí también estaban los ángeles que habían hecho algo malo, una poderosa barrera los separaba, permitiendo a los que observaban observar con total tranquilidad. Issei se encontraba alejado del resto de ángeles. Lo más alejado posible. Aquel lugar era perfecto para pensar. Se encontraba tumbado en las nubes.

-[Socio, creo que ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas a como antes. Esto no es para nada bueno]

-[Coincido con Ddraig. Ya ha pasado una semana y sigues igual. No puedes seguir así]

-¿Y que queréis que haga? No puedo mirar a ninguno de mis compañeros a la cara. Me siento sucio. Estoy furioso conmigo mismo por ser tan débil. No merezco ser el [Joker] de Gabriel. No merezco estar aquí.

-¿No debería de decidir yo eso?

Issei se incorporó de golpe, hasta quedarse sentado. Delante suyo, con una mirada severa, estaba Gabriel con sus alas extendidas y su aureola. En cambio, Issei no mostraba sus alas angelicales. Su aureola siempre la llevaba encima en el [Cielo]. Podía ocultarla en la Tierra.

-Mi seño…

-Calla.

Issei se sorprendió al ver como Gabriel le había cortado de forma tan seca. Nunca antes le había hablado así, aunque al final tampoco le sorprendió tanto. Pensando en que tenía motivos para estar enfadada con él.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme? – le pregunto cruzándose de brazos, resaltando sus gemelas.

-… - el castaño desvió la mirada.

-Lo sé, Ise. Se lo que ocurrió en Paris. Todo.

Esta vez Issei tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Automáticamente dirigió su furiosa mirada a su mano izquierda.

-Ddraig.

-[No me has dejado opción. Ahora será mejor que hagas lo que debas hacer]

-[Eso mismo. ¡Échale un par!]

Y ambos se "marcharon" a lo suyo. Durante un buen rato ni Gabriel ni Issei hablaron. La rubia esperaba paciente una explicación que estaba tardando en llegar. Issei intento levantarse para irse pero, sabiendo su intención, Gabriel lo detuvo poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros y provocando que se sentara con fuerza.

-De aquí no te vas hasta que hablemos. – le dijo con seriedad para después erguirse. Ahora su cara mostraba tristeza – Me duele, Ise. Me duele el creer que no confías en mí. – esas palabras perforaron el corazón del castaño – Pensaba que no había secretos entre nosotros.

-Yo… yo…

-Ise – se agacho hasta ponerse de rodillas delante suyo – Por favor, cuéntamelo. Quiero oírlo de tus labios.

El castaño se mordió con fuerza del labio inferior. Para él, había fallado a su señora. Había fallado estrepitosamente a pesar de haber cumplido la misión. Lo que le hicieron ambas súcubos no tenía perdón según él. Podía haberlo detenido de alguna manera, pero bajo su guardia y se aprovecharon. Sentía su cuerpo sucio. El solo estar delante de su señora o sus amigos era algo que le dolía.

-Ise, por favor. – le pidió abatida mientras le cogía suavemente de las mejillas para que la mirara a los ojos.

Nada más conectarse ambas miradas, Issei se derrumbó. Puede que para otros, lo de la misión no fuera algo tan importante, pero para Issei no era así. Para él, su cuerpo solo podía ser tocado por la mujer que amaba. Su señora Gabriel. El que esas dos súcubos lo tocaran de esa manera, significaba algo terrorífico para el castaño. No se sentía digno de estar en la misma presencia que la rubia. Se sentía sucio. Ultrajado. Su señora, y solo ella, tenía todo el derecho del mundo sobre él. Pero su mayor temor es que lo odiara. Temía que lo alejara de su lado. Que se fuera de su vida. También temía eso con Dulio y sus demás amigos del [Cielo].

Snif… snif…

Issei empezó a sollozar. Gabriel se sentó en su regazo y puso su cara entre sus pechos, dejando que se desahogara. En algún otro momento, la cosa hubiera sido distinta, pero el momento era bien distinto. Durante largos minutos, Issei se desahogó, mojando los pechos y la túnica de la rubia, pero a esta poco le importada. Ver a Issei de ese modo le encogía dolorosamente el corazón.

-Lo siento… es culpa mía… - susurro el castaño, aun sollozando – Por favor… no me dejes…

Entonces la abrazo con fuerza, como si fuera a desaparecer, sollozando más débilmente. La rubia imito el gesto, acariciándole la espalda, nuca y cabeza.

-Tonto. Jamás te abandonare. Eso nunca lo dudes.

-Pero… la misión…

-No tuviste culpa ninguna. No sabíamos a lo que te íbamos a mandar. No sabias cual era tu contrincante. Además, pudiste vencerlas a ambas.

-Pero…

-Shhh. Escúchame bien. Cualquier ángel habría caído. Cualquiera se habría convertido en un ángel caído. Cualquier humano se hubiera dejado llevar. Cualquier humano moriría. Pero tú, Ise, conseguiste evitarlo. Luchaste. No caíste. No te dejaste llevar. Pudiste con ese gigantesco obstáculo. Eres único, Ise.

-Pero no soy un ángel como vosotros.

-Eso es mentira. Eres como nosotros. Incluso diría que eres como una mejora. No tienes tantas debilidades como nosotros. Eso en parte es bueno porque te permite salir victorioso de situaciones como las que se te presentaron. Nadie te juzgara por esto.

-Pero yo fui…

-Shhh. No pasa nada. No lo deseaste. No pudiste evitarlo. No lo buscaste. E incluso intentaste impedirlo con todas tus fuerzas. Fue por eso que Ddraig y [Nimue] consiguieron salvarte. Lo que paso no me importa. El saber que estas aquí y lo que en realidad paso es más que suficiente para mí.

Snif… snif…

Issei volvió a sollozar. Las palabras de Gabriel le aliviaron el dolor que sentía en su corazón. A pesar de lo ocurrido, a la rubia no le importo. Ella sabía la verdad de lo que ocurrió. El mismo Ddraig se lo conto con detalles. Además, conocía a Issei. Admitía que al principio dudo de que Issei no lo disfrutara o lo buscara. E incluso que lo permitiera. Se odio a si misma cuando pensó eso. Conocía a Issei desde hace muchísimos años. Lo había visto crecer. Lo conocía. Nunca más dudaría de él.

Durante un largo rato se quedaron en esa posición. Issei dejo de llorar, calmándose y calmando su corazón, el cual latía alegre al saber que Gabriel estaría ahí, con él.

A una distancia segura, Miguel, Dulio y Griselda observaban alegres la escena de ambos. A pesar de que Griselda estaba alegre, no le agradaba demasiado que el castaño tuviera tanta intimidad con su señora. No le parecía adecuado respecto su puesto. Dulio sonreía muy felizmente. Miguel también sonreía. Al ver dicha escena, su mente empezó a planear algo, pero tardaría un tiempo y tenía que comprobar a donde iba la relación de ambos. El trio al final se fue, dejando al dúo en su intimidad.

Después de no se sabe cuánto tiempo, Gabriel noto que Issei se había quedado durmiendo profundamente como, según Ddraig, no había dormido en la última semana. A pesar de estar dormido, el castaño aun la abrazaba, pero no con tanta fuerza. Deshaciendo lentamente el abrazo, Gabriel levanto al castaño para llevarlo a su habitación. A pesar de parecer que era muy delicada, Gabriel era uno de los [Cuatro Grandes Serafines]. Tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

Una vez que lo llevo a la cama, lo dejo tumbado con la ropa puesta. Entonces la gema de Ddraig apareció.

-[Gracias]

-No tienes que dármelas, Ddraig. Fui tonta al dudar de Issei. Pero no volverá a pasar.

-[Eso me alegra. El mayor temor de mi compañero es que os alejarais de el por lo ocurrido. Sobre todo tu]

-Pues eso no ocurrirá jamás.

La rubia sonrió levemente, se inclinó y le dio un beso a Issei bastante cerca de los labios. No fue un beso corto. Duro largos segundos. Incluso cerró los ojos, disfrutando. Luego se irguió y, con una sonrisa, abandono la habitación. En la cara de Issei también nació una sonrisa mientras susurraba el nombre de la rubia.

-[Bueeeeeeeeeeeno. Me parece que ya estoy oyendo campanas de boda y a niños corriendo por todo el [Cielo]]

-[No te adelantes tanto. Aún queda camino por recorrer. Además, la cosa no será tan fácil. Issei aún tiene secretos que no hemos investigado sobre su actual forma de ángel. Ya lo comprobamos en Paris]

-[Cierto. Pero viene bien ser positivo de vez en cuando]

-[Es posible]

* * *

Una cosa, en la imagen de Issei, tiene una joya verde en cada dorso de su mano. En la imagen no aparece porque ya estuvo terminada cuando me di cuenta. Lo digo para que lo sepáis.

Por cierto, últimamente estoy trabajando a turnos, es decir, trabajo unos días y otros no, así que es posible que tarde un poco con mis fics.


	8. Excalibur - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

eudog3: quien sabe. A lo mejor lo dejo así. Me agrada saber que ha sorprendido lo de las súcubo.

Matias356: me alegro que te gustara.

Diego muoz agama: ventajas de ser parte dragón. Sep. Se podría decir que es una versión mejorada de ángel. Aquí tienes el capítulo.

Acqua OfThe Back: pues aquí lo tienes XD.

Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara XD.

AtrixGrayZero: bueno, ahí deje caer mi pensamiento sobre el amor. Si no amara de verdad entonces se hubiera dejado llevar. Claro que su educación también influyo. Sep, la verdad es que es gracioso imaginarse a Gabriel e Issei así.

Adriana-Valkyrie: grache. Cierto, aún queda. No puedo emparejarlos sin siquiera haber empezado el canon. Bueno, relleno no lo llamaría ya que muestra el desarrollo de la vida de Issei. Jejeje, ya me lo han dicho que me centre en uno. En realidad tengo 5 fics, pero hay gente que lo lee y me siento responsable. Se lo que molesta esperar mucho hasta que actualizan.

JAEGER G-14: gracias XD.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Issei se sintió indigno por lo ocurrido. Ah, no diré nada de la idea de Miguel por el momento XD.

Sekiryuuttei: Jajaja, se nota se nota XD. [Nimue] es cabroncete cuando quiere XD.

caballerooscuro117: bueno, en este capítulo se responderá tu pregunta. Rias… las chicas tendrán relación con Issei. No puedo decir mucho para no hacer spoiler. Solo diré que Rias sigue siendo un diablo, pero este Issei no es tonto.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-"[Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc.]"

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

**EXCALIBUR – PARTE 01**

Era aproximadamente finales de mayo principios de junio del año 2014. Issei tenía ya veintidós años. El castaño se encontraba en la ciudad de Roma. Desde que salvo a Asia del demonio Diodora, el castaño empezó una relación con la rubia. Una relación de hermandad, no penséis mal. La joven rubia era alguien que Issei calificaría como adorable y tierna. Incluso cuando se enfadaba hacia expresiones tiernas. Con otra que Issei también había empezado una relación similar fue con la [Seiken] Irina Shidou. A pesar de ser protestante, la joven castaña solía estar mucho en la [Ciudad del Vaticano] por un simple motivo. El [Intercambio]. El Papa Juan Pablo II intento que la relación entre las distintas Iglesias Cristianas mejorara. Para esto hizo un intercambio de [Seikens] cada cierto tiempo. En este momento, una [Seiken] católica se cambió por una protestante. La católica se llama Xenovia y porta a [Destruction]. La protestante era Irina, que porta a [Mimic]. El actual intenta que el plan de Juan Pablo II siga. De este modo la relación es más estrecha y la colaboración mejora notablemente.

-Issei. – lo llamo la rubia.

La joven monja rubia llevaba sus típicas ropas eclesiásticas.

El castaño, que vestía ropas casuales, se encontraba un poco ido. El trio se encontraba en un restaurante cercano al anfiteatro romano.

-Ah. Lo lamento, Asia. Estaba pensando.

-Eso te suele pasar mucho, Issei-kun. – la que hablo esta vez fue Irina.

La castaña también vestía ropajes informales. Debido a que se encontraban en Roma, no tenían que preocuparse por ataques de demonios o ángeles caídos. La ciudad era una fortaleza en cuanto a eso.

-¿En serio? Vaya. No me había dado cuenta. – sonrió alegre, contagiando a ambas – Y dime, Irina, ¿qué tal llevas el manejo de [Mimic]?

Con el paso de los años, Issei les había contado a ambas que era un ángel y portador de [Blessing]. Claro que, antes de hacer tal cosa, Issei pidió permiso a Gabriel y Miguel. Ninguno de los dos puso objeción. Por su parte, cuando Issei les conto la verdad, ambas quedaron asombradas y muy felices. ¡Eran amigas de un ángel! No cabían en su alegría. Irina también se alegró muchísimo al saber que Issei era portador de uno de los fragmentos, [Blessing]. De vez en cuando ambos entrenaban. Muy de vez en cuando. Issei usaba su poder de ángel. Nunca uso a [Blessing]. Por su parte, la castaña le mostraba el gran talento que tenía con [Mimic], aunque ella decía que Xenovia era la mejor [Seiken] que había conocido. Claro que ella solo conocía a los portadores de [Mimic], [Nightmare], [Rapidly], [Destruction] y [Transparency]. Ahora solo le faltaba [Ruler] y [Durandal], ya que Xenovia no se la había mostrado. Había escuchado que el hijo mayor de los Pendragón había huido, uniéndose a los terroristas de la [Brigada del Caos] y que portaba a la espada sacra [Caliburn] y a [Ruler].

-Irina.

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento. Estaba pensando. – se disculpó la castaña ante el llamado de Issei – La verdad es que lo llevo bastante bien. El problema es que aun tardo más de lo esperado en cambiar la forma de [Mimic].

-¿Cuánto tarda actualmente?

-Un segundo.

-Vaya. Tampoco esta tan mal. ¿Cuánto quieres que tarde?

-Sinceramente, medio segundo. Un segundo puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, Issei-kun.

-Cuan cierto es eso.

Siguieron charlando durante un tiempo, hasta que empezaron a contar anécdotas de su vida. Luego de que Asia e Irina contaran la suya, le toco a Issei.

-Te toca, Issei-kun.

-Bien. Esta es una historia real, le pasó a un amigo mío. Por motivos que sabréis más adelante, lo voy a mencionar como "X".

Resulta que "X" es un chico de muchos amigos, acostumbrado a salir de juerga todos los fines de semana. Pero esta ocasión, la fiesta a la que lo invitaron desembocaría en una situación un tanto incómoda para X. Se encontraban todos en la casa de una amiga, mucha comida, mucho que tomar, y "X" no se hizo ajeno a la entrega. Comió como si no hubiera un mañana, todo esto acompañado con mezclas de gaseosas y bebidas alcohólicas que a lo largo de la noche le provocaron un revoltijo estomacal severo.

-Eso le pasa por tomar alcohol. – dijo Irina con mirada seria y cruzada de brazos.

-Irina-san, el alcohol no es malo siempre y cuando no se beba demasiado. – le explico la rubia a la castaña.

-Eso es cierto. Bueno, sigo. Pasadas las doce en punto, la situación se tornó incontenible y tuvo que pedirle encarecidamente a su amiga que le prestase el baño. Tras la respuesta afirmativa de la anfitriona, "X", rápido como un relámpago, se internó en el baño. Una vez que el motivo de su angustia fue expulsado con la fuerza de un toro, al señor inodoro le toco la tarea más difícil: llevárselo todo, tarea que le resultó imposible realizar. – comento con gran alegría al ver las caras de asco de sus amigas - "X" jaló y jaló la cadena, pero el muerto… los muertos no se iban.

-Pos sí que tuvo que echar una buena.

-Jejeje. Sep. Bueno, ni hablar de cuando el nivel del agua comenzó a subir dentro del retrete. "X" entro en pánico, pensaba _"que le voy a decir a esta chica ahora"._ Entonces surgió como un león su lado más valiente, se arremango los brazos, y como muy macho metió la mano hasta el hombro dentro del inodoro.

-¡Buaj! – se quejaron ambas intentando que esas horribles imágenes salieran de su mente.

Issei por su parte seguía como si nada. Divirtiéndose.

-En un vaivén de sensaciones desagradables empezó a escarbar con la punta de los dedos tratando de sacar lo que estaba tapando el caño. ¡Éxito! Al fin el agua cedió. Resulto ser una inmensa bola de pelos entremezclada con cosas que mejor ni mencionar. Se enjuago bien, se limpió todo el brazo, y después de todas las penurias vividas, continuo con la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado. Esta es una historia real, le paso a un amigo mío…

-¡Issei-kun, eso fue asqueroso! – le grito asqueada la castaña.

La rubia también parecía enfadada, aunque siendo ella era difícil tomarla en serio.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Lo siento, no pude evitarlo! – se carcajeo con ganas – Menos mal que ya habéis comido. – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Pues espero que no lo devuelva. – susurro Irina.

* * *

_**Santiago de Compostela – España – Una semana después**_

Issei había ido hasta la ciudad gallega a hacer turismo. Le hubiera encantado traer a Asia o Irina, pero no tenía esa autoridad frente a la Iglesia, y no quería molestar a los [Serafines] para conseguir que les dejaran a ambas ir con él, por lo que al final fue solo.

El joven castaño se encontraba paseando tranquilamente, disfrutando de la hermosa catedral de Santiago de Compostela. La hermosa catedral acoge el que, según la tradición, es el sepulcro del Apóstol Santiago, lo cual convirtió al templo en uno de los principales destinos de peregrinación de Europa durante la Edad Media a través del llamado Camino de Santiago, una ruta iniciática en la que se seguía la estela de la Vía Láctea comunicando la península ibérica con el resto del continente.

-Impresionante. Sin duda una auténtica maravilla.

Se dedicó a dar una vuelta completa a la catedral para ver su fachada completa pero, cuando estaba en la parte norte, algo lo detuvo. Sin saber el porqué, empezó a caminar a través de las calles de la ciudad.

-[Ise, ¿qué ocurre?]

-[¿Compañero?]

-No lo sé. Pero algo me dice que tengo que caminar por aquí.

-[Lo más posible es que sean tus sentidos dragontinos pero, ¿por qué están alertas?]

-No lo sé, Ddraig.

Al final acabo saliendo de la ciudad, caminando a través de un viejo camino. Camino y camino, pasando distintas casas rurales hasta que llego a su desconocido objetivo. Un enorme y viejo almacén. Seguramente sería de alguna antigua fábrica.

-[¿Es aquí?]

-Si. Lo es.

La puerta estaba cerrada con cadena, por lo que acabo rompiéndola con facilidad. Miro a todos lados y uso su habilidad con el ki para comprobar si había algún humano cerca. Por suerte no fue así. Al final también tuvo que comprobar si había cámaras de vigilancia.

-Despejado. Perfecto.

Abriendo las viejas puertas, el castaño se adentró. Lo primero que hizo fue crear una pequeña llama en su mano debido a que estaba todo oscuro. El almacén no tenía ventana alguna.

-Me pregunto si la instalación eléctrica funcionara.

-[Yo que tu no lo haría, compañero. Quien sabe lo que puede pasar si la activas]

-Cierto. Entonces será mejor seguir así.

Avanzo a través de los pasillos. Según caminaba el polvo se levantaba debido a sus pasos. Había telas de araña y podía escuchar también a las ratas.

-[Macho, vaya un sitio al que has venido. En serio, ¿qué buscas?]

-Si lo supiera lo sabrías.

Siguió recorriendo los pasillos hasta que algo paso.

_-[Por favor…]_ – Issei escucho una voz llena de tristeza.

El castaño paro de golpe.

-[Nimue], ¿has sido tú?

-[No. No he sido yo. Pero, estoy empezando a sentir un aura. Supongo que al estar más cerca. Es débil pero me es conocida. ¿Podría ser?]

-¿[Nimue]?

-[¡Ise! ¡Empieza a caminar pero ya!]

El castaño se asustó levemente al escuchar el tono de la espada. Parecía un poco desesperada. Acelerando el paso, el castaño camino por los pasillos del viejo almacén siguiendo la débil aura que había empezado a sentir.

-¿Hay alguien? – preguntó en voz alta.

_-[¿A-alguien me escucha?]_

-[¡Si! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es [Ascalon]!]

-_[¿[Nimue]? ¿Eres tú?]_

-[¡Si hermana! ¡Soy yo!]

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres?

_-[¡Aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!]_

-¿Dónde es aquí? – pregunto entrando en una vieja habitación llena de polvo.

_-[¡No lo sé! ¡Esta oscuro!]_

-Aquí no hay nadie. Solo paquetes y cajas.

-[¡Esta aquí Ise! ¡Puedo sentirla!]

_-[¡Aquí! ¡Estoy aquí mismo! ¡Te escucho muy cerca!]_

-[Issei, el paquete del final, el de las cintas y los sellos de papel. Un momento. Esto no me gusta nada, mejor aléjate]

-[¡Ni hablar! Tranquilo Ise. Te puedo asegurar que no te hará daño]

-[Issei no lo hagas]

El castaño llego hasta un objeto con vendas y varios sellos.

-Que es… - quitando los sellos del objeto envuelto se desprendió una ola de energía que le quemo la piel – ¡Arg! ¡Duele! – grito mirándose la herida.

-[¡Hermana! ¡Deja de emitir poder! ¡Ahora!]

_-[¿Le duele? ¿Qué es? ¿Un demonio?]_

-[No. No lo es. De hecho un dragón y también ángel. Supongo que es por su parte dragón que le quemo]

A pesar del leve dolor que sentía en su mano derecha, el castaño acabo quitando las vendas.

-¡Una espada!

-[La espada mata dragones [Ascalon]. Mi hermana]

-[No me jodas]

-No me jodas.

_-[Ese vocabulario niño] – le corrigió seria – [Jamás me hubiese imaginado que un dragón vendría a rescatarme. Lo más curioso es que es un dragón convertido en ángel. Esto es lo más raro entre lo más raro]_

-¿Por qué?

-[Ella es [Ascalon], una espada celestial mata dragones, su filo ha matado a decenas de dragones] - le explico Ddraig.

-¿Una asesina de dragones? [Nimue], nunca me has contado nada sobre tus hermanas. – dijo, tocando la espada curioso.

-[Lo siento]

_-[Oh ¿Cómo lo sabes si no te lo ha dicho mi hermana?]_

-Ddraig.

_-[¿El dragón celta [Rojo]? ¿Uno de los [Dos Dragones Celestiales]? Interesante. Tienes un portador interesante, hermana]_

-¿Y qué haces aquí si eres tan poderosa?

_-[Ya no soy una espada celestial, bueno por completo. Verás, tras siglos luchando con dragones su sangre mágica me alteró, por llamarlo de alguna manera] – _suspiro_ – [Y tampoco soy tan poderosa. De hecho soy la más débil. Fui forjada para asesinar dragones, así que en combate contra otras razas mis hermanas son más efectivas]_

-[Tiene razón. Si luchamos contra dragones, ella es la más poderosa y efectiva. Incluso mejor que [Caliburn]]

-[Los dragones somos criaturas creadas de energía pura. Ni demoníaca ni celestial. Por eso nos temía el Dios Bíblico]

-Entiendo ¿y en que te convirtió?

_-[Absorbí parte de su esencia. En pocas palabras absorbí parte de sus poderes. A Dios no le gustó y habló de sacrilegio. Me selló y me encerró en una de sus fortalezas celestiales, que en una de las batallas de la guerra contra el [Inframundo] fue destruida, supongo que tras su muerte. Caí al mundo humano, donde he estado vagando de mano en mano sin que nadie pueda empuñarme demasiado tiempo. Necesito de mucha energía para pelear. Mi último dueño fue un exorcista llamado San Jorge. Sin duda uno de los más famosos caza dragones de la historia humana. Es increíble como uno puede pasar de ser algo sagrado a maldito. Lo que no entiendo es como un dragón puede escucharme… y tocarme]_

-Ni idea.

-[Ejem. ¿Puede ser que sea gracias a mí que pueda escucharte?] – pregunto con enojo [Nimue].

-…

-_[Cierto. Es cosa tuya]_

-[El estar aquí mucho tiempo ha afectado a tu cabeza]

-_[Jajá. Mira como me rio]_

-Esto, ¿podríamos dejar las discusiones para otro momento?

_-[Bien. Como__ [Excalibur] te ha escogido… ¡yo también lo haré!]_

-¿Mande? – pregunto sorprendido.

-[¿Eing?]

-[Ostras. Arrea]

_-[Pero tengo que irme de aquí, si me encuentran los ángeles me arrebatarán mi alma, me devolverán al estado de espada original, moriré]_

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Cómo te cojo sin que me quemes?

-_[¿Nimue?]_

-[Ise. Cierra los ojos, céntrate en mí y podrás cogerla]

-Ddraig, ¿tú qué opinas?

-[Es un recurso de guerra valioso, pero es uno de nuestros Némesis]

-Si [Nimue] dice que no me hará daño, entonces yo me fio de ella.

-[De acuerdo entonces]

Bien. Vamos allá.

Concentrándose en [Blessing], el castaño poco a poco fue alargando su mano hacia [Ascalon]. La espada sacra mata dragones dejo de emitir su poder para evitar hacer daño al castaño. Al final Issei acabo cogiendo el mango de la espada, sin notar ningún tipo de daño. Abrió los ojos para verla.

-[Prueba a expulsar poder, [Ascalon]]

Haciendo lo que le pedía su hermana, la mata dragones empezó a emitir poder mata dragones de menos a más. Para sorpresa del castaño y Ddraig, ese poder no les afectaba.

-[Perfecto. Ya está hecho] – dijo con alegría – [Supongo que el ser ángel ha ayudado en el proceso]

_-[Hablando de eso, hermana, ¿cómo es que es un ángel?]_

-[Bueeeeeeeno. Para resumir diré que es el [Joker] de Gabriel]

_-[¡Gabriel! ¡La [Serafín]! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡¿Y qué es eso de [Joker]?! ¡¿El malo de Batman?!]_

-[Hay madre. Escucha, te contare, pero no quiero interrupciones]

_-[Vaaaaleeeee]_

Issei empezó a caminar, saliendo de la vieja habitación y el almacén. Mientras podía escuchar a ambas armas sacras hablar y hablar. [Ascalon] no dejaba de asombrase según iba avanzando la historia.

-"Me voy a volver loco con tanta voz en mi cabeza." – se quejó mentalmente, recriminándose luego.

-[Pues te aguantas]

_-[Pues te aguantas]_

-[Pues te aguantas]

-"Mieeeeerdaaaaaaaa. Ahora son tres." – lloro cómicamente.

-[Vaya. Podemos oírnos los tres]

-[¿Montamos una fiesta? [Ascalon] se trae el alcohol, yo la música y tu Ddraig la bebida] – comento con burla.

-[No me tientes que lo hago] – comento con el mismo tono.

-"¡Ni hablar! ¡Nada de fiestas en mi cabeza! ¡Anda e irse a dormir!"

_-[Por cierto, ¿qué harás conmigo?]_ – pregunto temerosa [Ascalon].

-"Iremos al [Cielo] y hablare con los [Serafines]"

La espada mata dragones se alarmo al escuchar eso.

-[Tranquila hermana. Confía en Ise. Te aseguro que, ahora que eres su segunda espada no te dejara]

_-[Eso espero]_ – murmuro.

-"Tranquila. Haz caso de [Nimue]. Ahora eres mi espada y no dejare que te hagan nada. Creo que lo mejor para ti seria reparar la alteración que has sufrido a causa de la sangre dragón e intentar aumentar tu poder para pelear contra criaturas no dragontinas."

_-[Puedes hacer eso]_

-"Quien sabe. Y si no, pues pediré ayuda."

_-[¿Podrás?]_

-[Si le pide ayuda a Gabriel, ten por seguro que le ayudara] – le explico con tono jocoso.

_-[¿Hermana?]_

-[Jojojo. Ya lo veras. Te vas a asombrar]

-"[Nimue], calladita." – le advirtió.

-[Jojojojo]

A [Ascalon] la guardo en una dimensión de bolsillo ya que no podía transformarse en cruz como [Nimue].

* * *

_**El Cielo**_

Issei dejo la ciudad de Santiago para irse directamente al [Cielo]. Había solicitado una reunión con los [Serafines] para hablar de algo de suma importancia. Una vez que fue hasta el [Sexto Cielo], todos los [Serafines] se encontraban esperándolo en la sala principal del edificio del [Sexto Cielo].

-Issei, ¿qué es aquello tan importante que nos tienes que hablar? – pregunto amablemente Miguel.

El castaño saco de la dimensión de bolsillo a la espada [Ascalon], dejándola encima de la blanca mesa. Nada más ver a la espada mata dragones, la mayoría de los [Serafines] se levantaron de golpe de sus sillas, tirándolas al suelo, mientras veían con malos ojos a la espada. Issei podía notar su nerviosismo, sobre todo al verla expulsar parte de su aura.

Antes de que algún [Serafín] hiciera algo en contra de la espada, Issei expulso su aura de dragón, no su aura sacra. De ese modo llamo la atención de los [Serafines] cabreados.

-Hermanos, hermanas, por favor calmaos y sentaos. – pidió con seriedad Miguel.

Haciendo caso al actual líder del [Cielo], los [Serafines] que se levantaron alterados y cabreados se sentaron, pero su aura no menguo. Entonces, Miguel miro directamente a Issei.

-Issei, ¿podrías explicarnos, por favor?

-Por supuesto, mi señor. Me encontraba caminando por la ciudad de Santiago de Compostela. Más concretamente estaba en la catedral.

-El lugar donde está enterrado el [Apóstol] Santiago. – murmuro Uriel.

-Sep. Cuando estaba en la parte norte de la catedral sentí algo. No supe que era. Solamente seguí a mis instintos. Me llevaron fuera de la ciudad, a un viejo almacén. Seguramente pertenecía a alguna antigua fábrica. Una vez dentro camine por los pasillos hasta entrar a una habitación. Allí encontré a [Ascalon], cubierta por unas vendas y varios sellos.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que estaba así por algo? – pregunto Raphael.

-Si. Se me ocurrió. La cuestión es que [Nimue] reconoció el aura de [Ascalon]. Fue por ese motivo que le quite los sellos.

-¿Y que ocurrió luego? – pregunto Sandalphon – Supongo que, al ser una mata dragones, sufriste su poder.

-En efecto. Fue [Nimue] la que hizo que dejara de emitir su aura. Una vez que dejo de quemarme la piel, le quite las vendas y hablamos.

-¿Pudiste hablar con ella? – pregunto Metatrón.

-Así es. Todas las espadas sagradas tienen alma. Teniendo a [Blessing] puedo comunicarme con todas ellas.

-¿Y cómo pudiste cogerla? – pregunto Miguel.

-Fue gracias a [Nimue] que pude hacerlo. Claro que fue [Ascalon] la que me quiso como portador.

Eso asombro a todos los [Serafines].

-¿En serio? ¿Eres portador de [Blessing] y [Ascalon]? – pregunto Ramiel.

-Así es. Aunque no es extraño. No soy el primero en portar dos.

-Cierto es.

-Entonces Issei, ¿qué quieres hacer con ella? – pregunto Miguel señalando a la mata dragones.

-Lo que me gustaría hacer seria reparar la alteración que ha sufrido a causa de la sangre dragón.

-Entonces, ¿seguro que quieres ser su portador?

-Si. Lo quiero.

Durante unos segundos todo estuvo en silencio.

-Retírate Issei. Hablaremos de esto y te daremos una respuesta.

El castaño hizo una leve reverencia, se acercó hasta la espada, la cogió sin problemas y la enfundo, saliendo luego de la sala.

_-[¿Qué crees que harán?]_

-No lo sé. Pero, ahora que saben que no renunciare a ti, dudo que intenten apartarte de mi lado.

_-[Pero tienen el poder de hacerlo]_

-[Cierto. Pero Gabriel no les dejara]

_-[¿Tan buena es su relación?]_

-[Si te contaraaaa….]

-[Nimueee]. – susurro el castaño en tono de advertencia.

-[Cierto. Ya lo veras tu sola]

_-[¿?]_

Durante media hora, el castaño se encontró sentado en un cómodo sofá blanco para variar. Su paciencia había ido mejorando con el paso de los años. No era alguien muy paciente, pero tampoco era impaciente. Simplemente un término medio. Además, hablar con tres voces en tu cabeza era algo bastante destructorio.

Al final, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de su conversación grupal. Miro hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Metatrón.

-Ya puedes entrar.

-¿Habéis tomado la decisión?

Metatrón simplemente asintió.

Ambos entraron a la sala, cerrando las puertas. El castaño se mantuvo callado y de pie, esperando a que el líder de los ángeles le hablara.

-Issei, después de un rato discutiéndolo, hemos llegado a la decisión de que puedes quedarte con la espada [Ascalon] y, por tanto, serás su responsable. También ayudaremos a que vuelva a su anterior esplendor sin quitarle el poder ganado durante todos estos siglos. De ese modo volverá a ser una espada sagrada completa y mantendrá su poder dragonslayer.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del castaño.

-Además, hemos decidido que podríamos intentar aumentar su poder para que estuviera más igualada con sus hermanas en cuanto a criaturas no dragontinas.

-Eso me parece perfecto.

Al final Issei consiguió conversar a [Ascalon], ganándose el aprecio de esta. Durante la siguiente semana, la espada mata dragones fue llevada hasta el laboratorio del [Cielo] para empezar a purificarla. Durante ese tiempo Issei iba a visitarla. Entre él y [Nimue] conseguían relajarla.

Una vez finalizada la purificación, [Ascalon] volvió a las manos de Issei. Tanto el castaño como [Nimue] pudieron notar que ya no estaba alterada, incluso que había aumentado levemente su poder. Dos días después, Issei recibió una llamada muy importante de Irina y Asia. Al parecer lo citaban con urgencia en la [Plaza de San Pedro del Vaticano].

* * *

_**Ciudad del Vaticano**_

Una vez que llego a la tierra, el castaño camino raudo hasta encontrar al dúo en la [Plaza de San Pedro del Vaticano].

-Chicas, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué la insistencia?

-Veras, Issei-san, tenemos una misión.

-¿Misión?

Ambas asintieron.

-Nos vamos a Kuoh.

Al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad, la nostalgia invadió al castaño.

-¿A qué?

-¿No lo sabes?

Este solo negó.

-Vamos a ir a recuperar tres fragmentos de [Excalibur] de las manos de Kokabiel. – le explico la castaña.

La mirada del castaño se volvió extremadamente seria. No le habían informado de nada de todo eso, sabiendo cuán importante era para él los fragmentos.

-¿Kokabiel? ¿El [Cadre]?

-Si.

-¿Solo vosotras dos?

-No. También nos acompañara Xenovia-san. Es una compañera [Seiken] de Irina-san.

-Aun así…

-Los líderes de las Iglesias Cristianas están de acuerdo. Enviaran a las [Seiken] a recuperar los fragmentos. Issei-kun, tu trabajas para Gabriel-sama. Además, no saben sobre [Blessing]. Por eso no te han dicho nada. – le dijo Irina.

Ahora mismo Issei se encontraba bastante enfadado con Miguel y Gabriel. ¡Tenían que haberle dicho! En cuanto terminara esa conversación iría a hablar directamente con ambos.

-Ya veo.

-Estaremos bien, Issei-san. – sonrió la monja rubia.

-… - Issei le sonrió levemente, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, ¡nos vamos! Nuestro avión sale dentro de una hora y Xenovia ya nos debe estar esperando. Ha llegado hoy desde Londres. – comento alegre Irina.

Ambas se despidieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el aeropuerto de Roma. Su destino, Kuoh. Por su parte Issei se ocultó y se tele transporto al [Cielo] sin tiempo que perder.

* * *

_**El Cielo**_

El castaño acababa de llegar al [Primer Cielo] y con gran rapidez llego hasta el ascensor que lo subiría al [Sexto Cielo]. Tenía que hablar con urgencia con Miguel y su señora. Dulio se encontraba combatiendo a una serie de monstruos de [Clase SS] en la India y Griselda se encontraba en Madagascar, buscando no sé qué artefacto. Se encontraba solo. Una vez llego al ascensor pulso varias veces el botón para subir.

DING

Una vez que llego, entro al edificio principal. Sabía que allí se encontraba Gabriel reunida con el resto de [Serafines]. Llego hasta la puerta que daba a la sala de reuniones, pero permaneció fuera, esperando.

Durante un cuarto de hora estuvo esperando en las puertas. Al final pudo escuchar a Miguel dar por acabada dicha reunión. Alejándose de la puerta, estas se abrieron, dejando salir a los [Serafines]. Estos se sorprendieron levemente al ver a Issei con gesto serio, esperando. Al final la rubia acabo viéndolo. Na más ver su cabello, Issei la miro directamente a los ojos. La rubia suspiro, sabiendo de antemano el por qué estaba allí. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera con ella adentro de la sala. Una vez dentro solo estaban Miguel, Gabriel e Issei. Los tres estaban de pie.

-Ise…

La rubia intento hablar, pero fue cortada por el castaño.

-¿Cómo podéis enviarlas solo a ellas tres a recuperar los fragmentos? – pregunto con voz firme y seria – ¡La estáis enviando a la muerte!

-Yo creo que son capaces de cumplir la misión. – hablo Miguel.

-Con todo respeto, mi señor Miguel, ese trio va a ir hasta Japón para recuperar tres fragmentos de [Excalibur] a manos de los ángeles caídos. No, para ser más precisos, a manos del [Cadre] Kokabiel. Ninguna de las tres, ni siquiera unidas, tienen el poder para hacerle frente. Conozco sus cualidades. Es insuficiente. Y me atrevería a decir que no solo Kokabiel está detrás. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres, Ise?

La mirada del castaño viajo primero a la rubia y luego al rubio. Solo podía hacer una cosa, y la haría.

-Dejadme ir con ellas. Quiero estar en esta misión.

Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-Issei, ¿estás seguro? – le pregunto el rubio.

-Han robado tres fragmentos de [Excalibur]. Es el mejor motivo para mandarme a recuperarlos de las manos de Kokabiel.

-Pero es un [Cadre]. – hablo Gabriel.

-Y no habéis tenido reparo en mandarlas a ellas. – contraataco.

La mirada de Gabriel se volvió triste. Ella no estaba a favor de enviarlas. Al tratarse de Kokabiel debería ser alguien más poderoso pero, las Iglesias Cristianas habían metido presión y las cosas no estaban muy bien en el [Cielo]. Aun menos la relación entre el [Cielo] y las Iglesias Cristianas.

-Por favor, dejadme ir. – pidió con necesidad.

-Está bien. Tienes mi permiso. – hablo Miguel.

El castaño dirigió su mirada a la rubia, que no levantaba su cabeza.

-Gabriel. – susurro Issei.

Soltando un suspiro, la rubia lo miro directamente a los ojos. Podía notar como Issei quería ir. Irina y Asia eran como sus hermanas pequeñas. No podía dejar que les pasara nada.

-Bien. Pero ten cuidado.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo en los labios de Issei.

-Muchas gracias. – agradeció haciendo una leve reverencia.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, ¿cómo se hicieron con tres fragmentos?

-Parece ser que lo tenían bien estudiado. Mataron a los portadores de [Nightmare], [Rapidly] y [Transparency] mientras estaban de misión. Parece ser que hay un traidor en la Iglesia o alguien que conoce muy bien cómo funcionan las misiones de los [Seiken].

-Ise, ten cuidado. Hablamos de un [Cadre]. – volvió a decirle la rubia con un abrazo.

-Tranquila. Tengo mi poder, a Ddraig, a [Nimue] y a [Ascalon]. Creo que poder hacerle frente.

-Eso espero.

Luego de otra leve reverencia, el castaño salió con prisas. El trio eclesiástico ya se encontraba volando hacia Tokio, la capital japonesa. Tendría que hacer varias paradas antes de llegar a Tokio. Por su parte, Gabriel y Miguel se quedaron mirando las puertas por donde salió el castaño a toda prisa.

-Lo tenías planeado, ¿verdad? – le acuso Gabriel a su hermano.

-Buenooooo. Sabía que Issei actuaria al saber sobre esta noticia.

-¿Y por qué no enviamos a otro?

-¿Acaso no confías en el? Yo creo que tiene el poder suficiente para plantar cara a Kokabiel.

-…

-Venga hermana. Deberías confiar más en él. Sabe cuidarse solo. – intento tranquilizarla.

Gabriel suspiro.

-Tienes razón pero… - sus amenazantes ojos fueron directamente a los de su hermano mayor, provocándole un gran escalofrió - … si le ocurre algo… prepárate para afrontar las consecuencias.

Dicho esto, la rubia salió a paso lento de la sala, dejando a Miguel con una sonrisa nerviosa y temblando levemente.

Cuando Issei estaba por marcharse del [Cielo], la voz de su señora lo detuvo.

-¡Ise!

El castaño se giró para mirarla. Pudo observar que llevaba algo en su mano. Unas llaves. Eso confundió un poco al castaño.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gabriel?

-Toma. Esto es tuyo.

Cogió la mano de Issei y dejo algo en su mano. El castaño sintió algo metálico. Cuando la suave mano de Gabriel le soltó la suya, pudo ver que se trataba de un juego de llaves.

-¿Y esto?

-¿Te vas a Kuoh, a una misión que puede durar días, y no sabes de que pueden ser? – pregunto como si fura la mar de obvio. Ante la mirada confusa del castaño, la rubia suspiro – Son las llaves de la casa de tus padres. - los ojos de Issei se abrieron como platos - He estado cuidando esa casa durante todos estos años. Sabía que algún día volverías a tu ciudad natal, así que decidí cuidarla. Y no me equivoque. Ahora legalmente es tu casa.

Issei, incrédulo, miraba el juego de llaves de su mano. Un revoltijo de sentimientos se concentraba dentro suyo. Su casa. Su primera casa. La casa de sus padres. La casa donde vivió durante sus primeros años de vida. La casa de su ciudad natal. Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin poder controlarlo. No levanto la vista al notar como Gabriel se las limpiaba suavemente con sus manos. Sin pedir permiso ni nada, el castaño abrazo a la rubia con fuerza mientras murmuraba muchos _'gracias'_.

-Shhh. No tienes que darme las gracias, Ise. Era mi deber.

-P-pero no tenías que…

-Shhh. Solo disfrútalo. Esta todo casi exactamente como estaba.

-¿C-casi?

-Ya lo veras cuando llegues.

Dicho esto lo soltó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, dejando a un muy feliz Issei observando las llaves de su casa con un leve sonrojo.

-[Sin duda eres un mocoso con mucha suerte]

-¿Tú crees?

-[Y tanto que si]

-_[¿A esto te referías, hermana?]_

-[Sep]

-_[Ahhh. Ahora entiendo. Sin duda es algo que jamás creí ver]_

-[Aun te quedan cosas por ver, hermana]

-Bueno, a callarse ya. – sonrió Issei, saliendo por las [Puertas del Cielo] y despidiéndose de San Pedro.

* * *

_**Tokio – capital de Japón**_

En el aeropuerto internacional de Japón, un avión llegaba directamente desde el continente europeo. Era aun de noche en la capital nipona. Aún quedaban varias horas para el amanecer en el país del sol naciente. De dicho avión bajaban tres chicas de unos dieciséis años de edad. Una era rubia de ojos verdes y vestía ropa de monja. Las otras dos llevaban túnicas blancas. Una tenía el pelo azul y ojos miel y la otra castaña con ojos violetas. La peli azul llevaba en sus manos un gran objeto vendado y con extrañas escrituras. Las personas del aeropuerto las miraban raro durante algunos segundos para luego continuar sus quehaceres.

El trio aún tenía en su mente la conversación que habían tenido cuando llegaron al país, sobrevolándolo.

(Flashback)

-Recuperar las [Excalibur] nosotras solas. - susurraba cierta peli azul pensando mientras miraba el país desde la ventanilla del avión.

-¡Podemos hacerlo Xenovia! - exclamo su acompañante castaña - ¡Recuerda que llevamos la sagrada cruz de Cristo con nosotras!

-Esa pieza de metal no te protegerá de nada Irina. - cerrando los ojos – La fe te puede dar fuerzas, pero no te protege de nada.

-¿Xenovia-san?' – pregunto confusa la rubia.

Asia siempre había sabido que la peli azul era bastante flexible cuando le parecía oportuno, pero era bastante terca.

-¡A veces encuentro tu falta de fe un motivo de preocupación!

-¿Falta de fe? - mirando a su compañera castaña incrédula – No. No es eso. – Se cruzó de brazos – Soy pragmática, Irina. La falta de preparación y de previsión pueden ser fatales, y hoy por hoy...

-¿Hoy por hoy?

-No podemos hacerlo. Es una misión suicida. - negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué nos enviarían sino para probar nuestra fe? - juntando sus manos ilusionada – ¡Ángeles que nos envían a probar nuestra fe en el señor! ¡Es una señal divina Xenovia!

-¿Por qué nos enviaran a esta misión? Es más, ha sido respaldada por el [Concilio Blanco] del [Cielo]. No le veo sentido.

-Irina-san… - interrumpió Asia - … ¿crees que el venga?

-Es posible. Si fuera así entonces entendería más la decisión. Pero sino… ¡entonces he estado en lo cierto hasta ahora!

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él? – pregunto la peli azul.

-Ya lo sabrás. – le contesto ilusionada Irina – Si las cosas van como Asia cree.

(Fin flashback)

La joven rubia se sentía muy nerviosa al estar rodeada de tanta gente. Sobre todo gente japonesa.

-Ahhh. Da gusto volver a mi país natal. – comento alegre Irina.

-A mí no me gusta nada. Este es un país hereje. – mascullo Xenovia.

-Vamos Xenovia. ¡Hay que ser optimistas!

-Tsk. Mejor vámonos ya.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el trio eclesiástico empezó a caminar hacia las afueras del aeropuerto.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Cómo llegamos a la ciudad de Kuoh? – pregunto molesta la peli azul.

-¿Qué tal si cogéis un taxi hasta la estación de tren y desde allí cogéis un tren bala hasta la ciudad?

La voz masculina, conocida por Irina y Asia, se escuchó a sus espaldas. Nada más girarse el trio, Xenovia con la guardia alta, el dúo castañirubio se lanzó contra el castaño mayor.

-¡Issei-kun/san! – gritaron alegres ambas mientras lo abrazaban.

-Buenos días Irina, Asia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Irina.

-He venido a acompañaros en esta misión.

-¿Te han enviado ellos? – pregunto ilusionada Asia - ¡Sabia que vendrías!

-Así que no solo nos han enviado a nosotras. – comento alegre Irina – Asia, tenías razón.

-¿?

-Nada. Tranquilo.

-¿Y este quién es? – pregunto de manera brusca Xenovia.

-¡Xenovia ten más respeto a Issei-kun! – le recriminaron ambas.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Jajaja. Tranquilas chicas. No pasa nada. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos yendo?

-¡Si! ¡Vamos vamos! ¡Issei-kun, ahora estamos de nuevo en nuestra tierra natal! – grito extasiada Irina.

-Es cierto Issei-san. Este era tu país natal.

-Así es Asia. – le acaricio la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

Por su parte, la peli azul miraba malamente al castaño. Le extrañaba la relación que tenía con sus dos compañeras.

-¡Oye tú, no trates así a una [Doncella Santa]!

-No es molestia, Xenovia-san. Si es Issei-kun no tengo problema.

-…

-Ah, cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo. Un placer conocerte, Xenovia Quarta.

La peli azul se asombró enormemente al escuchar al castaño. Nadie debería saber su apellido.

-¿Cómo sabes…? – empezó a mascullar.

-Conozco muchas cosas, portadora de [Destruction].

Sin más que decir, el castaño empezó a andar, siendo seguido por Asia. La rubia empezó a preguntarle cosas, ya que se encontraban en la tierra natal del castaño.

-No me fio de él. – susurro Xenovia viendo la espalda del castaño.

-Pues te aseguro que puedes confiar ciegamente en él.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Obviamente esconde cosas!

-Es porque debe hacerlo. Además, es nuestro superior. Le debemos obediencia en esta misión.

Dicho esto a la peli azul, Irina empezó a caminar deprisa para alcanzar al dúo, dejando a Xenovia bastante ida.

Luego de que Xenovia volviera a la tierra y alcanzara al trio, el cuarteto llego hasta la estación de trenes de la capital nipona. Una vez allí, Issei uso su dinero para comprar cuatro tickets para la ciudad de Kuoh.

El cuarteto se adentró en el tren bala y se sentó en sus respectivos asientos. Issei junto a Asia e Irina y Xenovia delante de él. No paso mucho tiempo para que la castaña y la rubia cayeran a los brazos de Morfeo. Por su parte, la peli azul tardo más en dormirse debido a la desconfianza, pero al final acabo durmiéndose. El último en cerrar los ojos fue Issei. El viaje seria largo, así que sería bueno descansar.

Issei tenía un presentimiento. Kuoh. Su ciudad natal. Allí donde vivió con sus padres hasta aquel fatídico día. El lugar donde sentía que todo empezaría a cambiar, para bien o para mal.

Pero antes de caer al sueño, un último pensamiento llego al castaño. Había investigado a los grupos Gremory y Sitri, encontrándose con algo interesante.

-"Kiba Yuuto, superviviente del [Proyecto Excalibur] de Balba Galilei. Resucitado a demonio y portador del [Sacred Gear] [Sword Birth]. Saji Genshirou, portador del [Sacred Gear] [Absorption Line]. Uno de las cuatro partes que contienen al [Rey Dragón] Vritra. Esto será duro."

* * *

_**En alguna parte de la ciudad de Kuoh **_

En la base secreta donde se guardaban las [Excaliburs] robadas se encontraban Balba Galilei, Freed Sellzen y el [Cadre] de [Grigori] Kokabiel. Balba, el [Arzobispo Genocida], se encontraba concentrado en el círculo mágico que había creado durante años para poder fusionar las [Excaliburs] que habían robado.

-¿Qué tal vas con el círculo mágico? – pregunto Kokabiel, quien observaba aburrido el circulo.

-Ya casi está terminado. Dentro de varios días estará completado. Por cierto, me he enterado de que las Iglesias Cristianas y el [Cielo] han enviado a dos exorcistas y una monja, la portadora del [Sacred Gear] [Twilight Healing] para recuperar los fragmentos.

-Bah. Ese idiota de Miguel. ¿En serio cree que unas niñas podrán derrotarme? Menudo idiota. Y yo que esperaba que enviara a alguien más interesante. ¡Freed!

-¿Qué quieres, jefe? – pregunto el albino ex exorcista.

-¿Cómo vas con la eliminación de esos sucios demonios y sus contratistas?

-Bah. Aburrido. No hay nada interesante. No me he encontrado con ninguno de los putos demonios de la zorra pechugona pelirroja ni la tablaplanchar morena. Pero es divertido matar a esos estúpidos pecadores y a los exiliados. – termino de decir Freed con una sonrisa psicópata.

-Tranquilo. Dentro de poco podrás matar a los demonios de ambos sequitos.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Lo estoy deseando! – grito extasiado para coger su espada y pistola de luz y salir a cazar demonios.

-"Solo un poco más y la guerra volverá." – pensó alegre Kokabiel, viendo a Balba y el círculo mágico.

* * *

_**Instituto Kuoh - en el recreo**_

En la sala del Consejo Estudiantil se encontraban reunidos los sequitos Gremory y Sitri. Ambas habían recibido una llamada de los [Maous], avisándoles de que unos enviados de las Iglesias Cristianas y el [Cielo] iban a ir a la ciudad a hablar con ellas sobre el asunto de los fragmentos de [Excalibur] robados. En el sequito de Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto estaba actuando de forma extraña para sus conocidos, pero no para su dueña, que conocía su pasado.

-Esto es algo muy serio, Rias. – hablo Sona Sitri, próxima heredera de la casa Sitri y presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Lo sé, Sona. Parece ser que la reunión será con ambos grupos. Pero hay algo extraño. Nos han informado que el grupo que han enviado es de cuatro. Dos exorcistas y una [Doncella Santa], pero no hay información sobre el cuarto.

-Eso es sospechoso.

-Así es. La reunión será esta tarde, cuando no haya nadie en la academia. Quiero que tu sequito este en guardia. No me fio de esos enviados.

-Me parece bien. Pero no creo que sean demasiado hostiles.

-Yo también lo creo. No creo que interese tener una nueva guerra. La reunión la tendremos en tu sala. Es más grande que la nuestra.

-Bien. Entonces, nos vemos esta tarde-noche.

* * *

A ver, me ha costado escribir este capítulo en gran parte. Si, se habrá notado, sobre todo en la primera parte, cuando está el trio charlando. Eso sí, ¡no me digáis que no os habéis reído en la historia de Issei! ¡Fue graciosísimo XD! ¡Le paso a un amigo mío hace mucho tiempo! ¡Que descojone de noche fue esa XD! Lo lamento, pero llevaba dias atascado sin que nada se me ocurriera, asi que lo subo como esta.


	9. Excalibur - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

eudog3: jejeje. Aun queda un poco para ese enfrentamiento. A mi parecer ser algo no visto hasta ahora. Ángel vs demonio.

Accelerator Breaker: bien, aquí está la actualización. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior XD.

DraigTrueEmperor9: por un momento pensé en ponerle más alas pero entonces me dije: "¿no está muy visto que uno se acojone por el nº de alas?" en parte eso puede ser beneficioso por subestimación. Ese es mi parecer. Jajaja, pobre amigo tuyo. Si es que las borracheras con amigos son "casi siempre" legendarias. Siempre y cuando no acabe uno en el hospital medio muerto XD.

Adriana-Valkyrie: latino? En realidad soy español. Creo que querrás decir en castellano, ¿no? El latino es una rama del castellano, como el andaluz o el panocho (murciano) jejeje. Continuar lo continuare, solo que no será mi prioridad. Lo de Rias habrá que esperar. Ya tengo pensado algo, aunque no será algo increíble.

Seikishi-Kenshi: ese trio le va a tocar mucho las narices XD. ¿Qué mujer no amenaza cuando alguien querido está en peligro de muerte XD?

Zafir09: la reacción de Xenovia… espero sea divertida XD. Lo de [Ascalon] esta explicado en el capítulo anterior. Fíjate bien.

Krisxs: y sigo así XD.

Acqua OfThe Back: y tanto. Había que tenerlos bien puestos XD. No será muy distinto, salvo la pelea y poco más. No creo falsas expectativas XD.

Guest: olvidado no está. Lo que pasa es que esa parte viene más tarde por motivos que se verán en su momento.

Kami: aquí está la actualización XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-"[Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc.]"

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

**EXCALIBUR – PARTE 02**

* * *

_**Instituto Kuoh**_

Alumnos caminando alegremente hasta la entrada del colegio, chicas "discutiendo" con unos pervertidos, Saji corriendo porque vuelve a llegar tarde… Buen día. Todo correcto.

Sonriendo mientras leía sus apuntes personales de los informes presentados por las patrullas, Sona Sitri avanzaba como cada día, a la misma hora exacta, por el mismo punto en el que cada día entraba al instituto, y como siempre, seguida de su fiel y amiga [Reina]

Entonces su sonrisa se borró. Cerrando el libro en sus manos, deteniéndose, poso su vista al frente, poco antes del camino que daba a la entrada del complejo educativo.

-¿Qué ocurre Kaichou? - pregunto Tsubaki.

-Aura sagrada… Espadas sagradas…

Tsubaki no entendió hasta que dirigió su vista a donde miraba su ama. Había cuatro figuras. Tres figuras cubiertas por unas capas blancas. Una de ellas con un pesado paquete envuelto en telas blancas y el sello dorado de la Iglesia. La cuarta figura era un hombre joven, de unos veintidós o veintitrés años de cabello castaños y unos intensos ojos castaños que la miraban fijamente pero con una sonrisa. Ese hombre vestía con ropas normales, al contrario que las otras tres figuras.

El castaño se giró al trio y les dijo algo. Dos de las figuras encapuchadas asintieron, pero la tercera solo desvió la mirada. El castaño se fue acercando hasta Sona y Tsubaki. Ambas mantuvieron las composturas, pero la guardia la tenía alta. Ese hombre parecía un humano común y corriente, pero podían notar el aura de una espada sagrada.

-Hola. ¿Por casualidad conocéis a Sona Sitri? – pregunto amablemente el castaño.

-Soy yo. – le respondió tajante Sona.

-Oh, un gusto. Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo. Yo y mi pequeño grupo hemos venido por lo del robo.

-…

-Así que tú eres el cuarto. – susurro Tsubaki.

-¿?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? La reunión la teníamos a las siete de esta tarde. – pregunto Sona.

-Cierto es. Solo he venido a saludar. Pensaba que sería bueno dar una buena impresión. – sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca – He de comunicaros que nos estableceremos en una casa de la ciudad. Soy el dueño de dicha casa, así que no tiene que preocuparse por nada. .

-¿Dueño de una casa? ¿Aquí? ¿En Kuoh?

El gesto de Sona y Tsubaki era confuso.

-Así es. Es la casa de mis padres, que fallecieron hace muchos años. Pensaba que sería buena idea informaros sobre eso. – Issei miro al instituto, observando a distancia a cierta pelirroja y otra pelinegra – Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en la tarde. Un placer conoceros. – se inclinó levemente y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el trio.

Sona, Tsubaki, Rias y Akeno pudieron observar como el cuarteto empezaba a alejarse del complejo estudiantil. El castaño hablaba tranquilamente con dos de las figuras mientras la tercera se mantenía un poco alejada del castaño.

-Tsubaki, busca toda la información que poseas sobre Issei Hyodo.

-Entendido Kaichou.

La chica de largo cabello negro empezó a marcharse para hacer lo que su ama le había pedido.

-Issei Hyodo. ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que escondes algo?

En el tercer piso del edificio principal de la academia, en el aula donde estudiaban las chicas de tercero, Rias y Akeno tenían la mirada seria, mirando al cuarteto.

-Así que esos son los enviados. ¿Quién es ese castaño? – se preguntó Rias.

-Ara ara, a lo mejor es el tan misterioso cuarto. ¿Qué crees que habrá hablado con Kaichou?

-No lo sé Akeno. Tendremos que preguntárselo luego.

XXXXXXXXXX

El cuarteto formado por Issei, Asia, Irina y Xenovia se encontraba caminando hacia la antigua casa del castaño. Este observaba con melancolía las calles y casas de la ciudad. Estaba cerca. Irina también observaba con alegría su antigua ciudad. Asia miraba asombrada y con curiosidad. Xenovia mantenía su gesto serio, sin darle importancia a nada de lo que veía.

La gente se les quedaba mirando debido a sus extrañas capas blancas. Asia llevaba su típica ropa de monja, pero el ser rubia era algo extraño en ese país. Al único que parecían no prestarle atención era a Issei, pues vestía normal y tenía rasgos de su tierra natal, pero bastante occidentalizados debido a que era portador de Ddraig y a su ascensión a ángel.

-¡Oh, esto es impresionante! ¡¿A que si Issei-kun! ¡Nuestra ciudad natal! ¡Ahhh, gracias Señor por permitirme volver a mi tierra natal! – gritaba alegre la castaña mientras juntaba sus manos.

-No sé qué tiene de especial. Es un país de herejes. – comento con disgusto Xenovia.

-Xenovia-san, por favor solo intente disfrutar de nuestra estancia en estas tierras.

-…

Issei no prestaba atención al comportamiento de Xenovia, aunque le disgustaba bastante su actitud hacia su país natal. Pero todo el mundo era libre de opinar.

Luego de un largo caminar, el cuarteto llego a su destino, la casa de Issei. El castaño se quedó en la puerta de la verja, sin moverse. La casa no parecía para nada abandonada. Es más, incluso estaba muy bien cuidada. Un revoltijo de sentimientos era lo que sentía en ese momento. Sus manos temblaban ante la espera y la duda. Entonces noto como una suave mano le agarraba su mano derecha, dándole un suave apretón. Miro dicha mano, encontrándose con que era Asia quien le daba ese apretón. La joven monja tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro. Issei le sonrió de vuelta mientras sacaba las llaves con su otra mano.

CLIC

Al introducir la llave, la puerta de la verja se abrió. Lo primero que hizo fue observar el jardín. Estaba verde y bien cuidado. Sin matojo alguno. Las plantas también estaban muy bien cuidadas. Tenía muchas ganas de revisar el resto del jardín pero antes tenía que ver el resto de la casa. Camino hasta la puerta principal y la abrió. Se aguantó la respiración al observar el interior. No recordaba nada de su vieja casa, pero el sentimiento seguía ahí. Apenas tenía cuatro años cuando se fue. Recordaba a sus padres por varias fotos que Jeth se había llevado con ellos.

El trio eclesiástico entro adentro, observando la planta baja de la casa, sentándose en los sofás. No había ni una mota de polvo. Conforme el castaño avanzaba a través de la casa, podía notar que estaba vieja, pero actualizada. Los electrodomésticos eran de los últimos en salir y ecológicos. Los muebles también eran nuevos. Supuso que después de casi veinte años los antiguos muebles ya no darían más de sí. Lo que sí que no había cambiado, al parecer, eran los álbumes de fotos, regalos de la boda de sus padres, sus cosas de la infancia y demás objetos de valor sentimental. En la estantería al lado de la tele pudo ver marcos con varias fotografías viejas. En algunas estaban sus padres de jóvenes, otras de su boda, cuando su madre estaba embarazada de él, cuando nació, cumpleaños, etc. Varias lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas al ver dichas fotos. Mientras se las limpiaba empezó a subir las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

Irina y Asia decidieron seguirle al verle débil sentimentalmente. Xenovia solo observaba con curiosidad todo.

Una vez en el segundo piso lo primero que hizo fue ir a su antiguo cuarto. Abrió la puerta y entro, encontrándose con su cama y sus juguetes. Todo ordenado y limpio. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta ya que apenas se podía sostener.

Puede que pasara gran parte de su vida con Jeth, pero esa siempre seria su casa y la de sus padres. Mientras observaba la habitación se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si sus padres siguieran vivos. Posiblemente nunca hubiera conocido a Jeth, por lo que tampoco conocería a Gabriel, Miguel, Dulio, Irina o Asia. Quién sabe si ya habría conocido a Ddraig.

Con lentitud se separó del marco y camino hasta la habitación de sus padres. Pero, antes de entrar, se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, preparándose. Irina y Asia le miraban apartadas, sin querer interrumpir.

Abrió la puerta y entro, sin soltar el picaporte. Ahí estaba la cama de sus padres, su armario con su ropa, varias fotografías, mesillas y un escritorio. Camino hasta la cama y se tumbó suavemente, como si temiera perderla. Allí se quedó durante varios minutos.

Al ver como se encontraba, la castaña y la rubia decidieron bajar a la planta baja. A pesar de ser japonés, la casa por dentro parecía occidental. Xenovia se encontraba sentada con el objeto en sus piernas, mirando la televisión.

-¿Dónde se encuentra? – pregunto, mirando al dúo.

-Ahora mismo está ocupado. Tardará un poco en bajar.

-…

-Bueno, la reunión no es hasta las siete así que, ¿qué tal si descansamos?

-Si queréis yo puedo cocinar algo. – comento Asia.

-Por mi está bien. No creo que a Issei-kun le moleste. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿habrá comida? – se preguntó Irina mientras miraba en el frigorífico – Pues si hay. ¡Perfecto!

De lo que ninguna se había dado cuenta era de que Issei se había marchado de la casa en un círculo mágico.

XXXXXXXXXX

El castaño, una vez alejado de la casa, se encontraba caminando por la rivera del rio que pasaba por la ciudad. Fue allí donde se encontró con cierto personaje. Cuando lo vio, el personaje lo saludo con energía.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Ven, pesca conmigo! - exclamo el hombre sentado sobre una silla plegable de madera.

-Azazel… ¿se puede pescar aquí? - observando de reojo el río que atravesaba Kuoh.

Azazel, el líder de [Grigori].

-¿Qué me importan las normas de los humanos?

-Touché.

-Ven, ven, tengo cerveza, sake y de todo… esa es tu caña de pescar. – le dijo mientras señalaba una caña vacía.

-Está bien. Hace tiempo que no salimos a pescar. – sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado del líder de [Grigori].

-Sep. Sigo sin creerme que te permitan verme o estar siquiera en el mismo sitio.

-Tengo la confianza de mi señora, el [Concilio] y Miguel. Saben que jamás los traicionaría.

-Pse. Ya lo he comprobado. Tantos años y nunca te has dejado embaucar por este menda.

-Jejeje. Sabes a quien le debo mi lealtad. Y no es a ti o a [Grigori].

-Ya lo sé. Y, ¿cómo va la vida?

-Bueno, ahora mismo se ha complicado un poco la cosa – lanzando el cebo al río, tomando la botella de whisky, sirviéndose un vaso.

-Entiendo. Volver a la casa de tus padres y niñez después de casi veinte años debe ser algo duro para ti.

-Duro es decir poco. Son tantas cosas las que siento al estar en esa casa…

-Supongo que por eso estas aquí. Te sentiste agobiado.

-Un poco.

-Pues será mejor que te acostumbres, ¿no?

-Si.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes sobre ese demonio rubio?

-Si. Solo espero que no ocurra nada en la reunión de esta tarde.

-…

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿saben los altos mandos que está aquí?

-…

-Jajajajaja.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi? Yo se supone que no estoy aquí.

-Lo que tú digas. – sonrió – Bueeeeeno. Ha sido una charla muy corta, pero he de irme.

Dicho esto dejo su caña y se levantó.

-¿Te marchas?- sorprendido.

-Ya te he dicho que aquí no se puede pescar y si usas poder mágico te encontraran.

Dicho esto desapareció en un círculo mágico.

-¿De qué habla?

PIIII PIIIII

-¡! - dándose la vuelta el hombre se levantó de golpe, viendo venir hacia el a una pareja de policías – ¡Mierda!

XXXXXXXXXX

Luego de la pequeña reunión con Azazel, Issei volvió a su casa. Después de comer la comida preparada por Asia y comprobar que la cocina no había sido destruida, el cuarteto camino hacia la academia. La reunión estaba por comenzar.

* * *

_**Sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**_

Los miembros del club y los integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil estaban reunidos en el salón del club. Sona junto con Rias estaban sentadas frente a las tres representantes de la iglesia y al castaño. El trio se encontraba en el sofá que daba la espalda a las ventanas mientras que el castaño se encontraba de pie, detrás de ellas. Akeno y Tsubaki estaban cada una al lado de su ama, ambas mostraban una gran confianza. El resto de los sequitos, tanto de la joven Gremory como de la joven Sitri, estaban ubicados atrás, según el lugar de su ama. Koneko Toujou junto con Kiba Yuuto se mantenían firmes, pero el rubio Gremory tenía una mirada de odio, una mirada muy cargada de odio cargada al trio de exorcistas. Junto a ambos se encontraban el [Peón] de cuatro piezas de Rias Gremory, John Walker, poseedor de un poderoso [Sacred Gear] llamado [West Divine Monster].

A los ojos de Issei, el rubio atacaría en cualquier momento a las exorcistas. El castaño entendió que esa mirada de odio y venganza debía de ser muy fuerte ya que él podía sentir el maligno y sucio sentimiento de odio proveniente de Kiba gracias al ki. Recordemos que también sabe usarlo, pero no al nivel de Kuroka o Bikou. Asia se encontraba un poco intimidada por tanta gente observándola de modo serio pero no hostil. Issei la tranquilizo poniéndole una mano en su hombro. Por su parte, Irina y Xenovia se mantenían tranquilas.

Aun a pesar de todo este ambiente, Irina Shidou empezó a hablar.

-Recientemente varios fragmentos de la espada sagrada [Excalibur] que se encontraban en las bases de la Iglesia Católica del Vaticano, la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa fueron robadas.

-Hay miembros de mi séquito que no están al tanto de que es la [Excalibur]… ¿te importaría continuar mientras explicamos que es?- pregunto Rias.

-Por supuesto. La verdadera [Excalibur] fue destruida en la anterior gran guerra. Ahora luce así.

Xenovia sacó su arma, la cual estaba cubierta por una tela. Lo que apareció fue una espada occidental que emitió una poderosa aura sacra, haciendo que los demonios se pusieran en guardia instintivamente.

-Xenovia, por favor, suprime el aura. – pidió Issei.

Dicho y hecho.

-[Excalibur] fue rota en varias piezas durante la guerra que ocurrió hace muchos años. Los fragmentos fueron recolectados y se les dio una nueva forma mediante alquimia. Fueron transformados en siete espadas. La espada que llevo es [Excalibur Destruction]. Esta está en posesión de la iglesia católica.

Xenovia puso su espada a un lado y la cubrió con la tela.

-La mía es [Excalibur Mimic]. - dijo Irina, enseñando una pulsera plateada que tomo forma de katana - Puedo cambiar su forma en la que desee, esta habilidad es bastante útil para transportarla. Al igual que esta, cada [Excalibur] tiene una habilidad única. Esta pertenece a la iglesia protestante.

-Irina, no hay motivo para decirle a estos demonios las habilidades de nuestras espadas. - le dijo un poco molesta Xenovia.

-Pero Xenovia, incluso si son demonios tenemos que formar una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación. Además, aunque la habilidad de mi espada sea revelada, no seré derrotada por ellos.

El castaño siente como el ki del rubio se vuelve aún más negro. Se fijó en Kiba y vio que su ira iba enfocada a las dos [Excaliburs] y a las chicas que la llevaban.

-"Si intenta hacer algo, la relación que estamos intentando crear se irá al demonio."

-[En el peor de los casos comenzaría una batalla. Tú podrías salir ileso. El problema seria los demonios. La chica rubia seria protegida y las otras dos tienen más nivel de combate]

-[Tiene razón. Un corte y, si no es lo suficientemente poderoso, podría reducirse a la nada]

-_[Esperemos que no haga semejante idiotez… aunque no sé qué pensar]_

-Entonces, ¿qué tienen que ver las [Excalibur] robadas con este?

Pregunto Sona con su típica seriedad. Rias estaba igual que Sona. Issei al verlas no podía negar que sentía algo de admiración. No cualquiera puede estar serio hablando frente a personas que llevan esas espadas, aun menos si son demonios o ángeles caídos.

Ahora fue Issei el que hablo, ganándose la atención de todos.

-La Iglesia Católica estaba en posición de [Destruction]. La Iglesia Protestante también tenía dos, de la misma forma la Iglesia Ortodoxa poseía dos. Otro fragmento está en manos de Arthur Pendragón. Es imposible quitársela en un duelo. Es el mejor espadachín de esta generación. El séptimo fragmento es incógnita. – comento, sabiendo que solo Asia e Irina sabían que el portaba a [Blessing].

Xenovia e Irina se sorprendieron por tan nueva información. Ellas no sabían nada de eso.

-[Es interesante como la portadora de [Destruction] no se ha dado cuenta de [Blessing]] – dijo [Nimue].

-_[Estas niñas no están lo suficientemente conectadas a sus fragmentos]_

-Un fragmento de [Excalibur] fue robada de cada Iglesia. Quienes lo hicieron escaparon a Japón y las trajeron a este pueblo. – termino de explicar.

-Parece que nuestro territorio está lleno de incidentes. Así que, ¿quiénes son los culpables? – pregunto Rias.

-Los ladrones pertenecen a [Grigori]. – dijo Xenovia.

Rias junto con Sona abrieron mucho los ojos, la mayoría en el salón estaban sorprendidos por escuchar eso.

-¿Las espadas sagradas fueron robadas por la organización de los ángeles caídos? No creo que sea un error. Seguramente los ángeles caídos tienen interés en ellas, y a los demonios que rigen en este momento, esas espadas no representan interés alguno. - comento Sona.

-Conocemos al culpable. Aquel que ordeno el robo de las [Excaliburs]. Kokabiel, uno de los [Cadres] de [Grigori]. - termino de explicar Issei – "Azazel, ¿qué estas planeando? Algo me dice que no te quedaras de brazos cruzados."

-Kokabiel...Uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos que sobrevivió a las guerras anteriores desde tiempos antiguos. Nunca pensé escuchar el nombre de uno de los que aparecen en la Biblia. - dijo Rias.

-Hemos enviado a decenas de exorcistas a recuperar esas espadas… pero los han masacrado sin piedad. - murmuro Xenovia cerrando los ojos unos instantes

-"Oh. No sabía nada de eso. ¿Por qué mi señora o Miguel no me contaron nada? Tendré que hablar con ellos cuando terminemos esta misión." – pensó un poco enojado el castaño.

-Con todas las tropas esparcidas por el mundo apenas tenemos recursos. Nuestra petición… no, nuestras ordenes no son las de declararle la guerra a los demonios de este territorio, este es un enfrentamiento entre la Iglesia y los ángeles caídos. En pocas palabras… no interfiráis. - termino con aire cortante.

Rias y Sona afilaron la mirada al oír lo dicho.

-Xenovia, no hace falta decirlo de esa manera. Queremos colaboración, no crear tensión. – le recrimino Issei.

-¿Esa forma de hablar? ¿Acaso creen que nos aliaremos con los ángeles caídos? -dijo molesta Rias.

-¿Quizás que hagamos equipos con ellos para hacerle algo a los fragmentos de [Excalibur]? -dijo algo exaltada Sona.

-Señorita Rias, señorita Sona, por favor, perdonad a mi compañera. No está acostumbrada a conversar educadamente.

La voz de Issei contenía reproche, seriedad y autoridad. Xenovia solo desvió la mirada molesta con el castaño. Ambas herederas demoniacas miraron entonces al castaño. Sin duda alguna ese chico era alguien inusual. Se notaba que era el líder del grupo.

Al ver que el ambiente se calmó un poco con su intervención, Issei prosiguió.

-Es cierto que los altos mandos no confían en los demonios ni ángeles caídos. También seria cierto que los demonios y ángeles caídos se beneficiarían si una de las espadas sagradas fuera destruida. Un duro golpe para las Iglesias Cristianas y para el [Cielo]. Es por eso que pedimos y esperamos que no colaboren con Kokabiel ni quienes estén con él. No sé si lo están o no. Supongo que vuestro orgullo de demonios os lo impide. Solo queríamos dejarlo claro. Lamento si mi compañera les insulto o daño su orgullo.

Todos los demonios se asombraron ante las palabras de Issei. Ese hombre era de lo más extraño. Sin duda capto el interés de ambas herederas.

-Aceptamos las disculpas. – hablo zona – Pero aun así queremos dejarlo claro. Tanto Rias Gremory como yo, Sona Sitri, no formaremos una alianza con los ángeles caídos. Nunca, en el nombre de nuestros clanes. Nunca haríamos nada que manche el nombre de nuestros clanes o los [Maou]

-Me alegra escuchar eso. En serio que me alegra. – sonrió Issei.

El ambiente se calmó un poco. Tanto Rias como Sona suavizaron sus rostros.

-Entonces, ¿solo vosotros para recuperar las [Excalibur] de las manos de uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos? Que imprudente. Es un casi un suicidio. - dijo Rias.

-Es un suicidio. - rectifico Sona.

-¿Estáis dispuestos a morir?- pregunto Rias.

-Si. - respondieron las tres chicas, ante la mirada seria del castaño.

-"Mi señor Miguel, creo que sería bueno que se reúna con los más altos líderes de las Iglesias. Las cosas están muy mal." – pensó el castaño, cabreado por comprobar como el trio estaba dispuesto a morir por cumplir esa misión.

-De ser posible preferiría no tener que morir. - matizo Xenovia.

-Como todos los seguidores de un credo. Son demasiado radicales en vuestras enseñanzas. - inquirió la pelinegra de gafas.

-¡No hables así de nuestras creencias Sona Sitri! ¡¿Verdad Xenovia?! - exclamo Irina.

-Cierto. Además la Iglesia dictamino que antes que tener las [Excalibur] en manos de los ángeles caídos es mejor destruirlas. Como mínimo hemos de mantener las espadas lejos de ellos. Si para conseguirlo debemos morir, que así sea. La mejor manera de combatir con las [Excalibur] es usar [Excalibur].

-Y que no tengan la vergüenza de decirme que no entienden porque Arthur abandono la Iglesia… - mascullo Issei con una mueca de disgusto, ganándose otra vez la atención de todos – En primer lugar, necesitáis un poder que iguale al Dios Bíblico para poder destruir las espadas sagradas. En segundo lugar, ¿en serio? ¿En qué piensan esos viejos?

-No hables de nuestras creencias de esa forma, Hyodo. -le dijo Xenovia molesta.

Ahora la tensión estaba entre Issei y Xenovia. Para evitar algún nuevo follón, Irina hablo.

-Ya está todo dicho. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

-Entonces ya nos vamos.

-¿Así que no van a tomar su té? – pregunto con educación Akeno.

-No la necesitamos.

Xenovia rechazó la oferta con su mano.

-Lo siento. Nos vemos.

Irina Shidou también se disculpó con su mano. Asia hizo una leve reverencia. Issei solo se disculpó con la cabeza, sin apartar su mirada del rubio, el cual seguía mirando hostilmente al dúo de los fragmentos. Tampoco se olvidó de Saji, el cual se habían mantenido callado todo el tiempo por orden de su dueña. Aun así, podía percibir su hostilidad, que no era tan grande como la de Kiba. Incluso lo había pillado más de una vez mirándole fijamente. Como si buscara algo. Supuso que inconscientemente sabía que era dragón. Supuso que se debía a que portaba a Vritra, aunque fuera una cuarta parte de él. Por jerarquía dragontina, el estaría por encima.

-"Tengo la sensación de que esto no acaba aquí."

Y tal y como pensó, cuando Xenovia estaba a punto de abandonar la sala, el rubio salto, metafóricamente.

-¡Un momento! ¡De aquí no se va nadie! – grito.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Xenovia, volviéndose levemente para obsérvalo detenidamente.

-Soy tu senpai, aunque por lo visto era aparentemente un fracasado. - sonriendo perversamente, irradiando por demoníaco. Al instante toda la sala se llenó de espadas demoníacas.

-Lo que me temía. – susurro con cansancio Issei.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pocos minutos después los miembros de ambos sequitos y el cuarteto eclesiástico se encontraban en el patio trasero de la sala del club de Rias. Ambos sequitos juntos a Irina, Asia e Issei se encontraban alejados de las dos personas que iban a combatir. Kiba y Xenovia.

-Buchou, la barrera está terminada.

Encima de Kiba, Xenovia y el resto había una barrera para evitar que alguien pudiera presenciar, sentir o escuchar algo.

-Me parece que no debería haber ido Xenovia. Tengo un mal presentimiento. – mascullo Issei.

-Creo que es hora de empezar. - exclamo Xenovia, lanzando al aire su capa blanca revelando un atrevido y ajustado traje de cuero.

El castaño estaba alucinado.

-¿En serio usáis esos trajes? – le pregunto incrédulo a Irina.

-Así es Issei-kun. ¿Pasa algo?

-No… nada… "En serio tengo que hablar seriamente con Miguel… o por lo menos con Gabriel."

Xenovia desenvolvió su espada, hundiéndola en el suelo creando un poderoso crujido, formando un cráter de varios metros de diámetro.

-Esta es una solución pacífica, un encuentro amistoso que también sirve para evaluar el poder del contrario, los siervos de Rias Gremory… y del supuesto "senpai". Esta batalla no se notificara a la Iglesia, y con esa barrera nadie del exterior lo sabrá, todos contentos. – explico, cogiendo de nuevo a [Destruction].

-Jejejeje. Esto es grandioso. – se rio perversamente Kiba, creando una espada - ¡Ahora si estamos contentos todos! ¡Lo que tanto deseaba ahora está frente a mí! ¡Estoy contento! ¡muy contento! – grito.

-"Uy, que mal va a acabar este." – pensó Issei.

-[Sword Birth]. El poseedor puede crear una infinidad de espadas demoníacas mientras pueda imaginarlas en su mente. Única entre las [Sacred Gear] de armas demoníacas. Oí de ella, un antiguo sujeto de pruebas que evito ser despachado por el proyecto [Espada Sagrada]. ¿Eres tú? - pregunto Xenovia.

-…

Kiba apretó con fuerza su espada, dirigiendo su instinto asesino hacia la peli azul, que ni siquiera se inmuto.

-"A esta tienen que enseñarle a no hundir el dedo en la llaga."

Entonces Kiba se lanzó corriendo hacia Xenovia con su velocidad de [Caballero], blandiendo su espada demoníaca, chocando su [Sword Birth] contra [Destruction], liberando decenas de chispas.

KACHIN

-[Sword Birth] es una [Sacred Gear] hereje. Es comprensible el que te hayas vuelto un demonio, senpai.

-¡Mi poder es el poder generado por el odio de mis compañeros muertos! ¡Y destruiré las [Excalibur] con el poder de ese odio! - volviendo a atacar a la peli azul, que detenía sus estocadas sin problemas.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Kiba observo que ninguno de sus ataques tenía efecto, por lo que cambio de estrategia. Corrió de nuevo hacia la peli azul blandiendo dos espadas demoníacas, enviando una llamarada de fuego y otra de hielo.

-Eres rápido, como un [Caballero] debería de ser… - dijo, esquivando los ataques del rubio con confianza.

-…

Kiba solo se enojaba al ver que tan fácil los eludía.

-Pero eres predecible.

Movió su espada, haciendo un corte de aura sacra.

-¡!

Kiba retrocedió unos pasos al ver la enorme espada de la chica esparcir sin problemas sus ataques de fuego y hielo, plantándose frente al chico, blandiendo su espada contra el chico, que se defendió colocando las suyas en medio.

CRASH

-¡¿?!

Cayo de rodillas, observando boquiabierto sus espadas desvanecerse en polvo.

-Mi espada es una masa de destrucción. No hay nada que no pueda destruir.

Xenovia giraba su espada. Luego apunto hacia arriba y entonces la incrusto en el suelo.

BROOOM

De repente el lugar en el que estaba empezó a temblar y el suelo estaba moviéndose. Debido a eso y a una explosión, provocando que casi todos los del lugar se cubrieran. El lugar se llenó de polvo y tierra. Cuando esta se dispersó pudieron ver un gigantesco cráter donde Xenovia había hundido la espada.

-Esta es mi [Excalibur]. Puede destruir cualquier cosa en su camino. No es llamada [Excalibur] por nada. [Excalibur Destruction].

Kiba hizo una expresión amarga al ver eso.

-Tanto poder destructivo incluso no siendo la verdadera [Excalibur]. Así que destruir las siete espadas será un trabajo difícil.

Sus ojos aún no habían perdido el color de odio que tenía.

-¡Aaahhh! - Kiba levanto su espíritu e intento hacer algo - ¡El poder destructivo de tu espada sagrada o el poder destructivo de mi espada demoniaca! ¡Ya veremos cuál es más fuerte!

Kiba la agarro con ambas manos una gran espada mientras liberaba un aura siniestra. La espada sin duda era grande. Más grande que Kiba. El rubio se lanzó contra Xenovia, pero esta solo ponía una mirada de cansancio.

-Es una pena. Tomaste la decisión incorrecta.

CRASH

La espada de Kiba voló por el cielo en pedazos. Había sido destruida por el poder de [Destruction].

-Tu arma es la variedad de espadas que puedes crear y tu velocidad. Necesitas un montón de fuerza para mover una espada como esa, y perderías la velocidad de la que estás muy orgulloso. ¿Estás buscando un poder destructivo? Por tu estilo de pelea, es algo innecesario. ¿No lo sabes?

PAM

La empuñadura de la espada sagrada pego profundamente en el estómago de Kiba. Con un simple movimiento como ese creó una onda de choque. Kiba cayó en el piso después de vomitar.

-Para tu mala suerte esto se acabó.

Blandió su [Excalibur], colocando la punta en el pecho del rubio, que la miraba cargada de odio.

-¡Yuuto!- chillo la pelirroja horrorizada observando la [Excalibur] a punto de hundirse en la carne de Kiba.

ZASCA

Lo que ocurrió después fue algo que casi nadie espero. Issei había agarrado el mango de [Destruction], quitándoselo a Xenovia para después darle un buen coscorrón, dejando a la peli azul arrodillada en el suelo, sobándose dolorida el nuevo chichón.

-¿Se puede saber que puñetas estás haciendo, Xenovia? – le pregunto tan fríamente que la peli azul no le respondió – Como tú has dicho era una batalla "amistosa", y tú has estado a punto de matar a un siervo de Rias Gremory… ¡piensa un poco cabeza hueca! – le gritó enojado. Luego le entrego a [Destruction] – Ahora marchaos a casa. La reunión ha concluido.

A regañadientes, la peli azul hizo caso al castaño, empezando a caminar hacia la casa de Issei, siendo seguida por Irina y Asia.

Entonces el castaño se giró a mirar a Kiba, que lo miraba con el mismo odio que a Xenovia.

-Kiba Yuuto. Estas equivocado con tu odio. No soy quien para decirte que no debes odiar pero, déjame decirte una cosa, si quieres odiar a alguien por lo ocurrido no culpes a [Excalibur]. Ella no fue la que lo provoco. Las personas que provocaron esas masacres fueron personas como Balba Galilei. Ten eso presente.

Dicho esto camino hacia Sona y Rias, que lo miraban con seriedad, y por parte de la pelirroja también con gratitud.

-Señoritas, me disculpo otra vez por la actitud de Xenovia. No sabe comportarse educadamente.

-Aceptamos las disculpas. – hablo Sona – Pero, ¿tú también eres portador de espadas sagradas?

-Quien sabe. Por ahora no puedo daros información pero, tengo la sensación de que antes de terminar esta misión sabréis algunas respuestas. Sin más que decir, me despido. Un placer hablar con ustedes.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a ambos sequitos solos. Desde la distancia, Kiba miraba con todo su odio. Parecía ser que no escucho las palabras de Issei… o en todo caso, no les presto ninguna atención. Se levantó y se marchó, ignorando a su ama y compañeros.

Cuando volvieron a la casa del castaño Xenovia había intentado sonsacarle información al castaño sobre cómo pudo sujetar su espada. Solo los portadores podían. Issei, por su parte, solo la ignoraba. Durante todo un día no le devolvió a [Destruction]. La peli azul intento recuperarla varias veces, pero fallaba. Podía recuperarla si usara a [Durandal], pero no podía hacerlo.

* * *

_**Una cafetería – varios días después**_

Durante los siguientes días luego de la reunión con los Gremory y los Sitri, el cuarteto estuvo vagando por la ciudad, buscando pistas sobre los fragmentos. Para su desgracia no encontraron ninguna.

El día actual Issei se había separado del trio. Mientras vagaba por las calles se encontró con alguien no esperado. Se trataba del albino y la peli platina del grupo Gremory. John y Koneko. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que ambos se acercaron a él para hablar. No esperaba que ninguno de los demonios se les acercara.

-Buenas tardes, Hyodo. ¿Podemos hablar? – pidió amablemente el albino.

-Claro. Por supuesto. Pero, ¿puedo preguntar de qué exactamente queréis hablar?

-[Excalibur]. – murmuro Koneko.

Eso fue suficiente como para que Issei entendiera.

El trio camino hasta una cafetería bastante cercana. Dado que el tema eran los fragmentos robados, Issei pidió que esperaran a que llegaran sus compañeros. Mientras esperaban al trio, John e Issei estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales. A Issei pareció no incomodarle en absoluto la homosexualidad de John, cosa que agradeció mucho.

-Vaya, es refrescante que no todos tengan una mente tan cerrada sobre la homosexualidad. – comento el albino mientras se bebía un café bombón.

-Yo no tengo problemas con eso. No discrimino. Me considero de mente abierta. – sonrió Issei mientras se terminaba un chocolate suizo con nata.

Issei había intentado meter en la conversación a Koneko, pero la peli platina se mantenía al margen… por el momento.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que vieron al trio eclesiástico aparecer por la puerta. Issei les hizo un gesto con la mano. Cuando estuvieron cerca, la mirada de Xenovia se afilo.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen ellos aquí? – pregunto, apuntando a la peli plateada y al albino.

-Sencillo, me han pedido ayuda. No quieren que el rubio la palme, así que la ayudo.

-Entiendo.

Issei se pegó a la ventana, dejando que Irina y Xenovia se sentaran. Asia se sentó junto a John, que amablemente le hizo sitio. Una vez todos sentados, el trio hizo su pedido. Una vez que se los entregaron empezaron la reunión secreta mientras degustaban los yogures helados que habían pedido.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado, Issei-san?

-Sencillo. Vamos a quitarles los fragmentos a Freed, Balba Galilei y Kokabiel.

-¿Quitárselas? Si es necesario las destruiremos. – dijo Xenovia.

-Pues tienes un problema. No podríais porque no tenéis el suficiente poder.

-…

-…

-Bien. Cooperaremos.

-Vaya. Eso no me lo esperaba. – comento John.

-Hey Xenovia. ¿Está segura? – pregunto sorprendida Irina. No esperaba que la peli azul aceptara.

-Irina. Para decirte la verdad, creo que realmente iba a ser duro recuperar las tres [Excaliburs] y luchar contra Kokabiel.

-Ya lo sé pero…

-Irina, francamente tres espadas sacras son demasiado para nosotras, y Kokabiel está completamente fuera de nuestro alcance. - admitió sombría – A lo sumo podemos tener un 30% por ciento de posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-Cerca de un 8% de derrotar a Kokabiel y un 2% quizás de destruir alguna [Excalibur], un cero patatero de cumplir por completo la misión. - explicó Issei rotundo.

-A pesar de ello, pensamos que la tasa de éxito fue lo suficientemente alto como para venir a este país dispuesto a poner nuestra vida en riesgo. – dijo Irina – Además, si es necesario intervendrás. Eso aumentaría mucho nuestras probabilidades.

-Eso es cierto, Issei-san. – asintió Asia.

-¿? ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto Xenovia.

-¿Quién sabe? Nunca me he enfrentado a un [Cadre].

-Pero esta misión es un sacrificio. – comento John.

-Tiene razón. – asintió Issei.

Durante varios segundos nadie dijo nada.

-He cambiado de opinión. Mi mentalidad es flexible, y mis creencias también. Si debo aliarme con demonios para llevar a cabo la misión que se me ha encargado… entonces puedo llegar a hacerlo. – dijo Xenovia cruzada de brazos.

-¡Xenovia! He estado pensando en ello durante mucho tiempo, pero su fe es un poco extraña.

-No voy a negarlo. Pero creo que es nuestro es deber llevar a cabo nuestra misión y regresar a salvo. Voy a vivir y seguir luchando por Dios. ¿Me equivoco?

-No te equivocas pero…

-Xenovia tiene mi aprobación. – dijo Issei, haciendo que el trio se asombrara. Era la primera vez que ambos coincidían en algo – Cuantos más seamos más probabilidades habrá de encontrar los fragmentos y parar a Kokabiel. "Además, dudo que Azazel venga."

Tanto Irina como Asia estaban flipando. Ambas habían dejado incluso de comer.

Koneko, por su parte, no había abierto la boca en ningún momento.

-Koneko, ¿puedes llamar a Kiba? – le pidió amablemente el castaño.

La peli platino asintió mientras sacaba su móvil y lo llamo. Kiba estaba por colgar, pero se quedó callado escuchando las palabras de la peli platina. Kiba no había tardado mucho en llegar a donde estaba el grupo. Su semblante seguía serio.

-Creo entender la situación…- susurró Kiba tomando una taza de café entre sus manos, sentado en una silla ya que los sillones estaban ocupados – Pero es extraño que las portadoras de [Excalibur] me den permiso para destruirlas.

-Y dale con destruirlas. – susurro aburrido el castaño, terminando de tomarse su chocolate – Puedes cargarte a sus portadores, las espadas son inocentes. – le explico por segunda vez.

-Deberías de dar las gracias… ¿bajo qué otra posibilidad podrías hacer lo que te permitimos? – le pregunto Xenovia.

-¿Qué dices?

-Al ser demonio cualquier [Excalibur] te desintegraría en un instante. Por lo que entiendo tienes una pesada carga contra el proyecto [Espada Sagrada], contra la Iglesia y las [Excalibur].

-Obviamente. - respondió con una voz baja y fría.

-Pero Kiba-kun. Gracias a ese proyecto, la investigación sobre la Espada Sagradas los usuarios mostraron resultados. Por eso se buscan a las personas como Xenovia y yo, que puede sincronizarse con la Espada Sagrada.

-¿Crees que solo por eso puedo perdonar un proyecto creado para el fracaso, que le costó la vida a todos los sujetos de prueba?

Kiba miró a Irina con ojos llenos de odio.

-Las [Excaliburs] no tienen la culpa de lo que hicieron esos idiotas. – volvió a repetir Issei, siendo escuchado únicamente por John y Koneko.

-Ese incidente se convirtió en uno de los peores casos. La gente se sentía disgustada al respecto. La persona encargada de ese proyecto en ese momento se decía que tenía un problema con sus creencias. Así que fue acusado de herejía. Ahora es una de esas personas en el lado de los ángeles caídos. – explico Asia, que tenía algunas lágrimas por el pasado de Kiba.

-¿Y crees que eso calma mi ira? – le dijo con voz fría como el hielo - ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona?

-Balba Galilei. El [Arzobispo genocida].

-Si voy después tras los ángeles caídos, entonces puedo llegar a él. Parece que tengo que compartir la información también. El otro día fui atacado por una persona que tenía varias [Excaliburs]. El nombre de esa persona es Freed. ¿Este nombre suena familiar?

Xenovia e Irina mostraron ojos afilados por las palabras de Kiba.

-Ex exorcista del [Vaticano]. El genio que se convirtió en un exorcista a la edad de trece años. Había conseguido un montón de grandes logros, porque se mantuvo en la eliminación de los demonios y bestias místicas. Pero se le fue la mano, mató a sus aliados. Freed no tenía ninguna creencia hacia el Dios Bíblico desde el principio. Lo único que tenía era la lucha contra el instinto y la intención de matar a los monstruos y una obsesión anormal para las batallas. – explico Issei tranquilamente – Es lo que suele pasar cuando le das una espada a un desequilibrado mental.

-Veo que sabes bastantes cosas. – dijo Xenovia – Y hablas así a pesar de pertenecer a la Iglesia.

-Se mas cosas de las que te imaginas. Y no pertenezco a la Iglesia. Digamos que tengo un trato especial con alguien, por así decirlo.

La peli azul no entendió sus palabras… como de costumbre.

-Freed utiliza las [Excaliburs] que robó al matar a nuestros compañeros seguidores. Para nosotras, va a pagar el precio de sus acciones, nuestros compañeros no se estaban cuidando de él. Definitivamente va a pagarlo. – dijo con odio Xenovia - De todos modos vamos a pasar a la estrategia de cooperación.

-Pero, ¿no lo estamos haciendo ya? – pregunto sonriente Issei.

-...

El trio de exorcistas se levantó.

-Nos vemos luego. – se despidió Xenovia.

El trio avanzo, pero se detuvieron al ver que Issei no se había movido.

-Issei-san, ¿no vienes? – le pregunto Asia.

-Iré mas tarde. No os preocupéis por mí.

Irina y Asia asintieron con la cabeza para luego marcharse del local, siendo seguidas por Xenovia.

-Hyodo-kun, ¿por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué has accedido a ayudar? – pregunto Kiba en voz baja.

-Bueno, tengo varios motivos. Uno es que os vais a enfrentar a un [Cadre], lo cual está muuuuuy por encima de vuestro poder y habilidades. Ni de coña le ganaríais.

-¿Y tú sí? – pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Puede ser. Hasta que no lo intente no lo sabré.

-… eres alguien misterioso.

-Otro motivo es que no puedo dejar que intentéis hacerle algo a los fragmentos. Tengo mis motivos para mantenerlos a salvo de cualquiera que intente usarlos malamente. Este es el caso más claro.

-[Tengo ganas de volver a ser una. Me da lástima lo que algunos son capaces de hacer con los fragmentos]

-_[Tranquila hermana. Ya queda menos]_

\- El tercer motivo es porque no quiero que os volváis demonios exiliados.

Eso confundió a Koneko, John y Kiba.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el albino.

-Que si puedo evitar que alguno de vosotros abandone el grupo y se convierta en un demonio callejero, entonces debo detenerlo.

-¿Por qué harías tal cosa? ¿No se supone que sería bueno para vosotros?

-No me gusta matar por matar. Además, un demonio exiliado mata a cualquiera, vosotros no.

-¿Y por qué no me has detenido?

-Porque no te has vuelto uno. Simple.

-Entiendo.

Kiba todavía no parecía satisfecho. Entonces noto como Koneko lo agarraba de la camisa y le miraba triste.

-Yuuto-senpai. Me sentiré sola si sempai desaparece. Yo te ayudare, es por eso que por favor no te vayas.

-Mira. Ahí tienes otro motivo para evitar que te ensarten como a un pavo. ¿Alguno más?

-Jajaja. Me doy por vencido. Si Koneko-chan me lo pide de esta forma, entonces yo no puedo hacer cosas imprudentes. Muy bien, voy a trabajar contigo. Pero ya que estamos haciendo esto, definitivamente vamos a derrotar a las [Excaliburs].

-No a las [Excaliburs]. En todo caso a Balba y Freed. ¿Voy a tener que darte de mamporros para que lo entiendas? – pregunto burlón.

-Entiendo, Hyodo-kun, pero no me es fácil pensar de otra manera.

-Sé que has sufrido mucho por todo lo que me has contado. Pero esto se te tiene que meter en la cabeza. Los fragmentos no fueron los que dieron las órdenes o los causantes. Ni siquiera estarían felices de saber lo que paso con toda esa gente. No tienen la culpa de nada.

Dicho esto se levantó, despidió y se marchó.

* * *

Lo de Rias viene más adelante. Tranquis con eso XD. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, [Excalibur] no será re forjada por completo hasta llegar al tomo 12 o 13 ya que Arthur tiene a [Ruler].


	10. Excalibur - parte 03

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

eudog3: espero que quedes satisfecho con esta parte.

James Anderson: gracias.

Zafir09: me alegro que te gustara.

DraigTrueEmperor9: Issei actuara de esa manera (modo hermano mayor) la mayor parte del tiempo con las chicas. El personaje de John lo cree para mi fic _'Hermanos Dragones'_. Su poder es el viento y los rayos. La verdad es que lo hice homosexual porque no hay ninguno así. Pensé en ser novedoso. Lo de Issei y Gabriel… paciencia, el clímax ya te digo que tardara en llegar. Por ahora iré poniendo detalles. Gabriel será la que dé el paso, pero necesitara un "pequeño empujón". Lo de las alas tengo algo pensado para a partir del tomo 12. Pienso a largo plazo XD.

aten92: a mí me gusto eso. Además, Rias no discrimina. Le gusta tener siervos fuertes, dando igual su pasado y demás. Originalmente es un personaje de mi otro fic _'Hermanos Dragones'_. Lo de [Excalibur] en este fic será en dos partes: de aquí hasta el tomo 12-13 será [Excalibur] de 6 fragmentos. A partir del 12-13 pa lante será completa.

Guest: en realidad iban a ser 2, pero por cierto motivo el segundo lo dejare para más tarde. Gracias XD

Guest 2: aquí está la continuación.

Sekiryuuttei: me alegro que cada vez guste más. Por cierto… es vaya no baia XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

**EXCALIBUR – PARTE 03**

* * *

_**Varios días después**_

Han pasado varios días desde la reunión en la cafetería. Kiba seguía sin asistir al instituto y tampoco iba a la sala del club. Rias no quería usar el [Poder de Obediencia] de las [Evil Pieces], por lo que no sabía nada. Koneko y John no le habían dicho nada, aun sabiendo que habría castigo. Issei no había vuelto a hablar con Rias o Sona, pero mantenía el contacto con Koneko, Kiba y John. Xenovia empezó a buscar por su propia cuenta, siendo seguida por Irina. Asia solía ir con Issei.

Actualmente, el grupo de búsqueda, formado por Issei, Asia, Koneko y Kiba se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad.

-Ningún progreso hoy. - dijo Kiba – Han pasado muchos días y no hemos encontrado o escuchado nada. Es desesperante.

-No hay que desesperarse. La paciencia es una virtud. – comento Issei.

Entonces el móvil de Ise empezó a sonar. Todos miraron al castaño, el cual estaba buscando su móvil. Miro el número y contesto.

-¿Dime?

-*Hyodo, escucha, he encontrado al exorcista Freed.* - la voz al otro lado era la de John.

-¿Dónde? – su cara se tornó seria.

-*En el polígono industrial abandonado de la ciudad.*

-Entiendo. Vamos de inmediato. No se te ocurra hacer nada loco.

-*Entendido, me quedare observando.*

PI

-¿Quién era? – pregunto Kiba.

-Vuestro compañero John. Ha encontrado a Freed.

Dicho esto empezaron a correr a través de la ciudad hasta llegar al polígono industrial abandonado.

* * *

_**Polígono industrial abandonado**_

El trio había llegado. Nada más llegar John salió de su escondite y saludo a sus compañeros. Caminaron un rato. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que sintieron un gran instinto asesino. Issei no se movió un pelo, pero Kiba creo una espada demoniaca, bloqueando un corte de una espada sacra.

-¡Mierdecilla a la planchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KACHIN

-Freed. – susurró Kiba.

-¿Esa voz, Kiba-kun? ¿Bueno, no es esta una reunión extraña? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has sido capaz de liberar más poder demoniaco? ¿Está bien que te mate ahora? – pregunto excitado.

-Ahhh. Locos como tú no son divertidos. – comento Issei.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto Freed.

-Eso no te incumbe.

El albino loco observo al quinteto.

-Un momento, sois muchos. ¡Esto no es justo! Eres una cobarde Kiba-kun. ¿Vienes con tus amigos? - exclamó el albino.

Kiba se precipitó con rapidez. Iba hacia Freed con dos espadas demoníacas.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

-Así que no es sólo el [Saint Draft], ya veo. Al tener múltiples espadas demoníacas. ¿Eres el poseedor de una [Sword Birth], tal vez? Guau. Eres culpable de tener un [Sacred Gear] raro, ¿sabes?

Freed parecía que estaba disfrutando.

-Pero. Las espadas demoníacas no pueden ser un desafío contra mi [Excalibur]-chan.

KACHIN

CRASH

Las espadas demoniacas de Kiba se rompieron cuando Freed golpeo con fuerza con la [Excalibur], pero volvió a crear espadas demoníacas.

-Kiba, ¿te echo una mano? – pregunto John, listo para activar su [Sacred Gear].

-Todavía puedo seguir.

-¡Jajaja! La forma en que miras a mi [Excalibur] da miedo. ¿Tú quizás tengas un rencor contra ella? ¡Bueno, yo no sé lo que te pasó! Pero si te corto con esto, no puede evitar ser eliminado sin dejar rastro ¿sabes? Tú vas a morir, ¿sabes? ¡Vas a morir! ¡Sólo morir!

Freed salto contra Kiba, el cual trató de bloquearlo al hacer aparecer las espadas demoníacas alrededor de la zona, pero la [Excalibur] que sostenía Freed, que estaba cubierta de un color blanco azulado, rompió las espadas de Kiba en un solo golpe.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

-¡Ni creas que te voy a dejar!

John no espero más. Activo el [West Divine Monster] y se lanzó hacia Kiba. Freed estaba a punto de hacerle un buen corte pero…

FISH

TROOOMP

Primero una barrera de aire paro la [Excalibur] y luego tuvo que evitar un rayo. Ambos habían sido producidos por el [Sacred Gear] de John. Pero ahí no acabo todo.

[Sword Birth]

Con ese grito por parte de Kiba empezaron a salir espadas alrededor de toda la zona. Freed hizo un ruido con la lengua, y luego comenzó a romper las espadas demoníacas que van a él.

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

Kiba desaparecido con su espada demoníaca tan pronto como encontró con una abertura. Freed siguió el movimiento de Kiba con los ojos. Junto con el sonido del viento, había una espada demoníaca en dirección al cuello de Freed. Kiba lanzó una de las espadas demoníacas cuando estaba usando la espada demoníaca como una ruta de pie.

-¡Ese es un truco de circo bueno! ¡Eres un puto demonio podrido!

CRASH CRASH

Freed destrozo las espadas demoníacas una tras otra con una expresión de emoción.

-¡Mi Excalibur es [Excalibur Rapidly]! ¡En términos de velocidad, no va a perder nunca!

La espada sagrada empezó a liberar poder sacro y comenzó a vibrar en la punta, y luego desapareció.

-¡No está funcionando! – grito Kiba.

CRASH

La espada demoníaca que tenía en ambas manos se destruyó.

-¡Muere!

La espada de Freed iba en dirección a Kiba pero el cuerpo de Freed se fue hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio por un pequeño pero potente disparo de aire.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Déjame! ¡Puto maricón de los cojones!

-¿Cómo sabes que soy gay? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¡Odio a los maricones! ¡Morirse todos! ¡Os reconozco a la legua! ¡Anda y vete a que te den por culo… no espera que eso te gustaría!

John pareció no enojarse por sus palabras y miro a Kiba.

-¡Kiba, se puede saber que cojones haces! – le grito - ¡Como sigas así la palmas, y ten por seguro que paso de que Rias me eche la bronca, así que actúa con sensatez de una puta vez!

-Me cuesta, pero también es conveniente acabar con su vida aquí. Todavía hay dos [Excaliburs] más que fueron robadas. Me pregunto si los otros dos fragmentos serán fuertes. – dijo Kiba con una cara seria, sabía que no podía ganar solo.

Freed se puso en guardia, al igual que el rubio y el albino demonio. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que la voz de un viejo hablo.

-[Sword Birth], ¿eh? Es un [Sacred Gear] que puede tener un número infinito de espadas en función de su poseedor.

Cerca de Freed apareció un anciano de unos sesenta años. Tenía el pelo grisáceo con canas y una barba del mismo color. También llevaba una bata de laboratorio.

-¿Eres tú viejo Balba?

-Ya me preguntaba yo cuando iba a aparecer el viejo. – susurro Issei mientras miraba al anciano.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la palabra de Freed.

-¡Balba Galilei! – grito con ira Kiba.

-Freed. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Aún no eres capaz de utilizar la espada sagrada perfectamente. – suspiro el anciano.

-¡Sí, sí!

Freed comenzó a concentrarse, reunió una gran aura y la espada comenzó a brillar con más fuerza. Freed sonrió psicóticamente, listo para seguir peleando. Quería probar el poder de Issei. Pero no se había dado cuenta de Asia, ya que la rubia no había dicho nada y estaba escondida detrás de Issei por petición suya. Koneko también estaba lista para intervenir. Pero entonces Freed noto otras dos presencias.

-¡Tsk! ¡Voy a escapar ahora! La próxima vez que nos encontremos… ¡será el momento de nuestra batalla final!

-¡Yo no te dejaré escapar! – la persona que grito eso fue Xenovia, que había aparecido junto a Irina - ¡Freed Zelzan! ¡Balba Galilei! ¡Rebeldes! ¡Herejes! ¡Voy a hacerlos desaparecer en el nombre de Dios!

-¡Ja! ¡No digas el nombre del Dios que tanto odio, eso no me gusta! ¡Perra!

Freed y Xenovia intercambiaron palabras, pero Freed sacó algo de uno de sus tantos bolsillos. Era una bola de luz.

-Freed, vamos a informar al jefe, Kokabiel.

-No hay otra manera. ¡Nos vemos alianza de la Iglesia y los demonios!

-¡Espera! – grito Issei.

FLASH

Pero Freed cogió la bola y la lanzo contra el suelo, creando una luz cegadora. Un par de segundos después, cuando casi todos pudieron abrir los ojos, Freed y Balba no estaban.

-¡Vamos tras ellos Irina!

-¡Está bien!

Xenovia e Irina asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo de aquí.

-¡No! ¡Esperad! ¡Volved aquí! ¡No vayáis! – grito Issei, pero recordó que Asia estaba con él y, al contrario que las otras dos, ella no podía defenderse sola – "¡Maldición!"

-¡Voy detrás de ellos también! ¡No voy a dejarte escapar Balba Galilei!

-¡No vayas! ¡Irán con Kokabiel!

Pero Kiba salió corriendo detrás de las exorcistas sin escuchar a Issei.

-Mierda. Esto se ha complicado.

-[Si se encuentran con Kokabiel es posible que no salgan bien parados. Es posible que incluso mueran]

-[Pero no puedes ir. No puedes dejar sola a Asia.]

-_[Lo único que podemos esperar es que no mueran]_

-Yuuto-sempai. – susurro Koneko.

-Tranqui Koneko, ese idiota no morirá fácilmente. – le dijo John, entonces noto cierta perturbación en la Fuerza – Y ahora es cuando viene el follón.

Detrás del cuarteto había aparecido Rias Gremory junto a Akeno Himejima.

-John, Koneko, ¿podéis explicarme que pasa aquí? Esta vez no admitiré evasoras. – advirtió con tono enojado.

* * *

_**Sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**_

El cuarteto volvió a la Sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Koneko acabo contándole todo a la pelirroja. De reojo miraba a Issei, el cual estaba de lo más tranquilo tomándose un té preparado por Akeno. John miraba tranquilo a su dueña, aunque estaba un poco ansioso por el posible castigo.

-Destruir las [Excalibur]. - murmuró Rias con una mueca de disgusto, decepción y enfado, llevándose su mano al rostro, apoyándola con sus delgados dedos en su frente - Entonces Yuuto fue tras esa persona llamada… ¿Balba? - preguntó Rias.

-Balba Galilei, así es. - reconoció Issei – Se fue siguiendo a Xenovia e Irina.

-Koneko, ¿por qué has hecho esto? - preguntó Rias.

-No quería que Yuuto-sempai se marchase… - murmuró la loli cabizbaja.

-El que me digas esto no cambia el que hayas cometido una severa imprudencia. Recuerda que tus acciones reflejan mi responsabilidad.

-Si Buchou.

-Las acciones de un esclavo repercuten en su dueño. Todo lo que hagáis puede causarme problemas a mí y a mi familia.

-Señorita Gremory, - Issei tomo la palabra – relájese. Koneko se ha movido por su corazón. ¿Acaso eso es malo?

Rias se mantuvo cayada unos segundos, pensando en las palabras del castaño.

-Bufff. – suspiro la pelirroja para mirar a Koneko de forma tierna – Koneko, tú, John y Kiba sois unos niños estúpidos. Hacerme preocuparme así. - susurró abrazando contra su pecho a la loli.

Acto seguido, Issei y Asia salieron del lugar silenciosamente. Akeno estaba sumida en la imagen de su dueña y la loli. John estaba que soltaba lágrimas falsas al ver el bonito final.

-Bueno, Koneko, John, os toca castigo. – y recubrió su mano con poder demoniaco.

GLUP

-Ara ara, ¿dónde estarán Issei-kun y Asia-san? – se preguntó la morena Gremory.

PLAF PLAF PLAF

-Akeno, creo que no deberías preocuparte de él, sino de nuestra loli. – le dijo John mientras ponía muecas al ver las nalgadas que le propinaba la pelirroja al a peli platina. Empezó a temblar al pensar que a él también acabaría doliéndole el trasero por las nalgadas amorosas de su dueña.

* * *

_**Casa Hyodo – esa misma noche**_

Issei y Asia se encontraban cenando en silencio. Asia apenas comía al estar demasiado preocupada por sus dos compañeras. Issei degustaba su plato, sabiendo que lo más probable es que esa noche Kokabiel y compañía hicieran su movimiento.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que el desarrollado olfato de Issei capto un olor conocido. El único problema es que también pudo oler el olor de la sangre. Se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo de la casa, siendo seguido por Asia, que se quedó un poco atrasada por la gran velocidad de Issei.

Corrió durante unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al origen del olor. Lo que vio lo alarmo y asusto enormemente. Irina se encontraba tirada en el suelo, arrastrándose. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y heridas y sangre salía de ellas. Su traje de exorcista se encontraba destrozado. Según se había ido arrastrando había dejado manchas de sangre. Restregones en el suelo.

-¡Irina! – grito Issei mientras se ponía a su lado, poniéndola boca arriba - ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

-Cough cough. Lo lamento Issei-kun. Debí hacerte caso. Cough. Nos encontramos con Kokabiel. Xenovia y el demonio pudieron escapar… pero yo fui ingenua. Cough cough. Me quitaron a [Mimic]. Lo lamento… muchísimo… - explico mientras tosía sangre.

-¡Irina-san!

Nada más llegar Asia empezó a curarla. Solo para cerrar las heridas más graves debido a que Issei la cargo en brazos estilo princesa y empezó a correr hacia su casa.

Luego de llegar la rumbo en la cama que había usado durante esos días. Nada más tumbarla Asia se puso a curarla con su [Sacred Gear].

-Asia, quédate aquí. Te encomiendo su cuidado. – la monja asintió sin apartar la mirada llorosa de su amiga – No te preocupes, nadie se acercara a esta casa.

Si Asia lo hubiera mirado hubiera podido observar como sus colmillos se alargaban y sus pupilas se afilaban como las de un dragón.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación para luego salir de la casa e ir camino al instituto Kuoh.

-[Compañero, cuenta conmigo]

_-[Y con nosotras. Puede que mi actual poder no sea ni adecuado ni suficiente para luchar contra Kokabiel, ¡pero utilízame si es necesario!]_

-[Coincido con Ascalon. ¡Partámosle la cara a ese maldito cuervo súper desarrollado!]

Issei solo asintió ante las palabras de sus tres compañeros.

* * *

_**Instituto Kuoh – Sala del Comité Estudiantil**_

-Se acaba el tiempo Rias. - anuncio Sona Sitri sentada en su sillón, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos, mirando a la chica seria.

-Lo sé. Kokabiel se acerca junto a Balba y Freed. Me enfurece que Kokabiel nos haya avisado para que llamemos a los [Maous]. – susurro eso ultimo mientras observaba el atardecer desde la ventana.

-¿Crees que vendrá?

-No lo dudes. - mirando a la morena – Cuando Kokabiel llegue Issei estará aquí.

-Eso espero. - respondió la morena suspirando preocupada – Sinceramente, me alegra saber que contaremos con su ayuda. Si ha sido enviado por los mismísimos [Serafines] será por algo.

-¿Ha sido enviado por los [Serafines]? – pregunto asombrada Akeno.

-Así es. Tsubaki me ha informado de ello hace un par de horas.

-…

-Rias-sempai, Kaichou-sama, hemos acabado de preparar la barrera, salvo algo catastrófico nada debería de resultar dañado fuera de la barrera. El perímetro de combate es el instituto. - exclamó Saji entrando en la sala.

-Recibido, bien hecho. - respondió la morena.

-Deberíamos de ir preparándonos Akeno.

-¿Cómo lucharemos contra Kokabiel, Buchou?

-Con todo lo que tenemos.

* * *

_**Patio principal del Instituto**_

-Aunque hayamos colocado una barrera no podemos detener el poder de un caído de categoría [Cadre], Rias. No solo el instituto, sino que la región entera desaparecerá.

-…

-Vuestro poder de combate es superior al nuestro. Aunque elaborase mil planes carecemos del poder destructivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañarle. Yo y mi equipo lo daremos todo para mantener la barrera en pie.

-Gracias Sona, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto. - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Rias, aun no es demasiado tarde. Aun podemos avisar a tu hermano.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-No te veo llamando a tu hermana Sona.

-Mi hermana es… bueno… es… ¡Tu hermano te adora! Seguro que vendrá si le llamas…-

-De hecho ya he avisado a Sirzechs-sama. - dijo Akeno tras las herederas.

-¡Akeno! ¡Chivata! - exclamó Rias.

-Rias, sé que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs, pero hay demasiado en juego y perder supone perderlo todo. Una cosa son problemas en tu territorio, en el territorio de tu familia, pero otra muy diferente es que un líder de nuestros enemigos se presente ante nosotros, demonios, eso concierne a nuestros líderes, los [Maou]. Rias, este es un problema, un asunto, que nos supera. - dijo la morena seria – Necesitamos el poder de un [Maou].

-Qué remedio. - suspiro la pelirroja.

-Muchas gracias por entenderlo Buchou. - sonrió la morena – Sirzechs-sama me ha comunicado que estará aquí en una hora-

-Una hora. Entendido. Mantendremos la barrera una hora pase lo que pase. ¡No somos miembros de la Casa Sitri por nada! - exclamó Sona.

-¡Muy bien chicos!- exclamó Rias firme mientras miraba a Akeno, Koneko y John – Una hora, una hora es lo que tenemos que aguantar. Mis queridos sirvientes, entraremos en la barrera, llamaremos la atención de Kokabiel y le mantendremos ocupado una hora. Es a vida o muerte, ¡y no os perdonaré que muráis aquí! ¡Nos mantendremos firmes, aguantaremos y viviremos!

-¡Si!

XXXXXXXXXX

El quinteto empezó a caminar hacia el patio principal de la escuela.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos Buchou?- preguntó la loli.

-A esa columna de luz. Creo que se trata del hechizo que están usando para fusionar las [Excalibur]. - dijo Rias.

Cerca de la columna de luz se encontraban Freed y Balba. El albino loco no se movía por dos motivos. Uno era por orden de Kokabiel y el otro porque esperaba ansioso la fusión. En medio del círculo mágico se encontraban los fragmentos de [Excalibur] [Mimic], [Rapidly], [Nightmare] y [Transparency].

-Correcto. Haremos de una de los fragmentos de los que disponemos. - explico una voz sobre ellos.

-¡!

Un hombre de unos treinta años con diez alas negras y feo de cojones. Se trataba de Kokabiel, el [Cadre] de [Grigori]. Se encontraba sentando sobre un enorme trono con la luna de fondo los mirara con las piernas cruzadas, profundamente aburrido.

-Balba. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará combinar las [Excaliburs]? – le pregunto al viejo.

-Ni siquiera me tomará cinco minutos, Kokabiel.

-Bien. – volvió a mirar a Rias - Cuando he visto una melena pelirroja pensé por un segundo que sería tu hermano el que estaría aquí. Que decepción. Que fracaso… ni Sirzechs ni Serafall - murmuró el hombre.

-Hemos venido en lugar de mi hermano o Sera…

FIUUUU

BOOOOOM

-¡!

Los Gremory observaron impotentes como el caído creaba una lanza de luz, moviendo los dedos la envió contra el gimnasio, desintegrándolo por completo.

-Rias Gremory, sin tu hermano, ¿qué te hace tener el mero pensamiento de que podrás salir de esta indemne? – sonrió arrogante – Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si sois capaces de vencer a mis mascotas, supongo que podría jugar un poco con vosotros.

Entonces chasqueó los dedos. En el suelo del patio se abrió una brecha enorme.

AUUUUUU

Saliendo del pozo con fuerza un enorme perro de tres cabezas, pelaje oscuro, ojos rojizos y aliento de fuego rugió con fuerza para pasar a mirar a los demonios con fiereza.

-Cerbero.- murmuró Akeno.

-El perro guardián del Infierno. - siguió Rias - Dime Kokabiel, ¿cómo has logrado hacerte con el sabueso de Hades?

-Quien sabe. - sonrió el caído.

-Es increíble que haya podido traer a un ser del Infierno al mundo humano. - dijo Rias.

AUUUUUU

El lobo salto hacia Rias, dispuesto a zampársela.

FIUM

BOOOMMM

Rias había lanzado una bola de [Poder de la Destrucción], impactando directamente al enorme perro. Luego sacó sus alas fuera de su espalda y voló hacia el cielo con Akeno. Koneko se puso en posición…

[West Divine Monster]

Y John utilizaba su Sacred Gear.

GRRR

Cerbero saltó después de hacer un gruñido. Una de las cabezas miró a Rias que estaba volando y escupió fuego.

-Muy ingenuo.

FRISH

Akeno se paró frente a Rias y congeló el fuego al instante.

-¡Toma esto!

BOOOM

FRISH

Rias saltó desde detrás de Akeno y lanzó un enorme bloque negro de poder demoníaco. La otra cabeza de ese monstruoso perro disparó otra bola de fuego. El poder demoníaco de Rias y la bola de fuego de Cerbero chocaron entre sí. Entonces la otra cabeza disparó otra bola de fuego. Akeno congelo la otra bola de fuego, entonces Koneko corrió hacia el perro.

-Dejaste una abertura abierta.

PAAAAAAAMMMMM

Koneko le dio un fuerte golpe a una de las patas del perro haciendo que por un momento se tambaleara.

-Ahí está la apertura.

TROOOOMP

BOOOM

Cuando Akeno señaló sus dedos hacia arriba creó un rayo en el cielo. Entonces señaló con sus dedos a Cerbero y este lo golpea de lleno seguido por el poder de Rias, pero el cuerpo de Cerbero no es destruido y sólo recibió daño en un lado de su estómago. Había sangre de color negro oscuro y humo saliendo del estómago del monstruoso perro.

GRRR

Se oyó otro rugido y miraron detrás suyo.

-¿Otro más?

-Este es mío, Buchou. – sonrió John.

El albino empezó a acumular rayos y viento en sus manos. Lanzo el viento, envolviendo al perro y luego lanzo los rayos.

FASH

TROOOMP

AUUUUUUU

Cerbero empezó a aullar de dolor al sentir como se electrocutaba por todos los lados y no era capaz de moverse debido al viento. A pesar del ataque, el perro seguía en pie.

-¡Akeno!

-¡Si!

BOOOOOOMMMM

Akeno creo una enorme bola de fuego que quemo en gran parte al Cerbero, el cual al final cayó muerto al suelo después de ambos ataques.

AUUUUU

Otro perro más apareció, dispuesto a zamparse a John. Pero no llego a tiempo.

ZAS

La sangre cubrió el lugar. La causante de esto fue Xenovia. La cabeza del Cerbero que Xenovia cortó se convirtió en polvo.

ZAS

Las otras dos cabezas aullaron de dolor pero esta lo partió por la mitad y clavo la espada en el pecho.

-He venido a apoyarlos.

Otro Cerbero estaba por golpear a Xenovia con su garra, pero un montón de espadas que salieron del suelo atravesaron por completo al Cerbero.

-Lamento la tardanza.

Kiba acababa de llegar, con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Kiba/-kun/-sempai/Yuuto!

Pero no era momento de saludos, estaban en medio de una pelea.

-¿Dónde está Irina? – pregunto Akeno.

La cara de Xenovia se volvió muy seria.

-No lose. Fuimos emboscados y no se dé su situación actual.

-Ya veo.

AUUUUUUU

Más y más Cerberos iban saliendo de la brecha del suelo.

-¡Akeno!

-¡Sí! ¡Resuena! ¡Trueno!

TROOOMP

Akeno señaló sus dedos hacia el cielo y luego apuntaban hacia uno de los Cerberos. Este trató de escapar como si predijera la tormenta que se aproximaba, pero un innumerable montón de espadas salieron del suelo evitando que este saliera huyendo. El trueno cayó sobre Cerbero después de quedar inmóvil a causa de las espadas demoníacas. El rayo cubrió más de la mitad de los terrenos escolares. En el momento en el gran perro desapareció, Rias apuntó con su mano a otro Cerbero.

-¡Toma esto!

BUUUMMM

Parte del perro se desintegro al ser alcanzado por el [Poder de la Destrucción].

FLASH

Entonces una luz cubrió por un instante el lugar. Cuando el destello se apagó, todos miraron hacia donde estaban los fragmentos, encontrándose con una espada sacra.

-Freed. - ordeno Kokabiel.

-¿Si jefe? - pregunto el albino saliendo de ninguna parte.

-Usa la nueva [Excalibur] y asesina a los demonios. Que Sirzechs piense que ha sido el [Cielo] quien mato a su hermana y su sequito.

-¡Que emoción! - exclamó el albino – Un placer conocerte [Excalibur]-chan. - tomando el mango de la espada – Decidme mierdecilllas, ¿quién quiere ser degollado primero? - mirando a los presentes – ¡Empezaremos con la más pequeña! – grito corriendo hasta la peli platino usando a [Rapidly].

KACHIN

Xenovia corrió con rapidez, bloqueando la estocada del albino.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

-[Rapidly] es muy rápida y hace rápido al que la usa, pero solo puede moverse de forma simple.

Todos se giraron para ver a su espalda ante la voz nueva en la pelea. Se trataba de Issei, que llevaba su cabello suelto. Todos pudieron notar sus colmillos más largos y afilados y sus pupilas dragontinas. También la aterradora calma que tenía.

-¿Simple? – preguntó Kiba.

-Tiene que calcular sus movimientos o hacerlos fáciles, porque no mejora su percepción o reflejos, podría hasta cortarse el solo. Solamente seres con unos reflejos y percepción excepcionales serían capaces de usar ese fragmento con total libertad. Eso o alguien con unos reflejos y percepción inigualables, como el Rey Arturo. - señaló, haciendo que las mandíbulas cayeran al suelo.

-Tsk.- se quejó Freed al saber que tenía razón.

Entonces alargo la hoja de la espada. Xenovia la esquivo por puro reflejo. Había entrenado mucho con Irina, y ese tío parecía no tener mucha imaginación.

-[Mimic]. Eso sería un problema si tuviese la imaginación o concentración de Irina ya que adopta cualquier forma, pero este idiota no la tiene. – se burló.

-¡Cállate puto cabrón de mierda! – grito enojado al ver que Issei solo le daba ventajas a Xenovia. Entonces empezó a crear muchas copias suyas.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

Xenovia se dedicó a esquivar todos los ataques.

-[Nightmare]. Es una ilusión, ¿no? Eso requiere concentración que Freed no tiene, no podrá usarla para pelear adecuadamente.

Al entender a lo que se refería, Xenovia contraataco.

Reuniendo poder en su espada, la peli azul la clavo con violencia en el suelo, creando un cráter que deshizo todos los clones.

-¡Tsk! ¡Prueba esto!

Entonces Freed se volvió transparente. Invisible. Xenovia no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-[Transparency]. Se vuelve invisible, pero aun puedes oírla y calcular por donde viene. Tus ojos pueden engañarte. No te fíes de ellos. Fíate de tus demás instintos. Además, a no ser que vuele y sea sigiloso, aun ves sus huellas y lo oyes, o puedes lanzarle algo que le haga ser visto. Además, la espada está mal forjada, por lo que los fragmentos no tienen todo su poder.

Todos estaban asombrados con el análisis del castaño. Sin duda había estudiado los fragmentos.

Reuniendo más poder, girando sobre si misma esgrimiendo su espada, Xenovia libero la aura de la espada en un círculo, chocando contra el albino, enviándolo volando decenas de metros.

ZAS

PUM

CRASH

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – pregunto Kiba.

-Porque soy el portador de [Blessing]. – contesto mientras convocaba el fragmentos de [Excalibur].

Eso asombro a los demonios y Xenovia, pues no habían notado el aura del fragmento en ningún momento.

-¡¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta en ningún momento?! – pregunto/grito la peli azul.

-Porque escondía su presencia guardándola en una dimensión de bolsillo mía y además usando ki.

-¿Sabes usar Senjutsu?

-Algo.

Kiba asintió luego de la explicación y le hablo a Balba, el cual miraba todo desde el mismo lugar donde estaba al principio. Mientras Xenovia seguía luchando con Freed. Ahora que sabía cómo anular los fragmentos, la cosa seria más sencilla.

-Balba Galilei. Soy un sobreviviente del proyecto [Espada Sagrada]. Fui asesinado por ti para ser más preciso. Continúo con vida porque fui reencarnado en un demonio.

-Vaya, un sobreviviente de ese proyecto. Un sujeto de la Iglesia que se ha convertido en demonio. Que irónico. ¿Sabes?, siempre he amado a las espadas sacras, desde que era pequeño. Siempre me fascino la leyenda de [Excalibur] fue un golpe muy duro el que no pudiese blandirlas. Ese sentimiento de admiración creció hasta abarcar a sus portadores. Sin darme cuenta empecé a experimentar con ellos. Gracias a vosotros logre completar el experimento.

-¡¿Gracias a nosotros?! - chilló el rubio – ¡Nos matasteis en cuanto dejemos de ser útiles!

-Pero gracias a vosotros averigüe como conseguirlo. Me di cuenta de que eso no era un factor esencial que se necesita para portar una espada sagrada. Así que usé el valor numérico de los factores para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían los elementos, pero que no tienen el valor numérico necesario para ejercer la [Excalibur]. Entonces llegué a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de recoger todos los elementos?

-Ya veo. Ahora entiendo. Lo que estaba dentro de la espada sagrada cuando recibió su bendición es...

-¡No te despistes zorra!

Xenovia entendió a lo que se refería Balba y apretó sus dientes con odio mientras seguía su combate con Freed.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

-Así es usuaria de la espada sagrada. Tomamos todos los elementos celestiales y los cristalizamos. Al igual que esta.

Balba sacó un orbe, un cristal, que se estaba destellando luz.

-Este cristal es mi mayor obra… ¡el cenit de mi investigación! Pero esos desgraciados de la Iglesia me excomulgaron por ello… ¡me acusaron de herejía y tomaron todos los datos de mi investigación! ¡Pero bien que siguen usando mis métodos! – luego de gritar se tranquilizó – Con esto, mi investigación sobre los usuarios de las espadas sagradas mejoraron. Pero ese Miguel… Él me hizo ver como un criminal y ¿este es el resultado? Incluso si toma los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, no iría tan lejos como para matarlos. Eso lo hacen más humano que yo.

-Mataste a mis compañeros para extraerles el elemento… - murmuro furioso el rubio.

-Si. De ellos conseguí cuatro cristales. Tres los tiene Freed. ¡Este es el último!

-¡Hyahahahaha! Otros perdedores murieron para darme este poder porque sus cuerpos no eran compatibles con [Excalibur], ¡con su elemento! Mmm. pensándolo así, ¡¿eso me hace un tío súper especial?!

-Lo que te hace es ser un auténtico mamonazo. – respondió el castaño menor.

-¡Tu cállate! ¡En cuanto acabe con esta zorra iré a por ti!

-Primero intenta derrotarla a ella.

-¡Tuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Hijoputaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Freed no podía lanzarse contra Issei porque Xenovia lo impedía.

-Balba Galilei. ¿Cuántas vidas ha sacrificado por tu codicia y tus experimentos?

-Si dices eso, entonces voy a darte este orbe. Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que puedo producirla en masa con los elementos necesarios. ¡Primero, voy a destruir a este pueblo con Kokabiel! ¡Luego reuniré las legendarias espadas sagradas que están almacenadas en todo el mundo! ¡Entonces voy a producir usuarios de espadas sagradas en masa y comenzaré una guerra en contra de Miguel y el Vaticano con las [Excaliburs] combinadas! ¡Yo les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación a los ángeles y a sus tontos seguidores que me han condenado!

-"Ya me gustaría ver cómo consigue a [Caliburn]. Acabaran muertos antes de rozarla." – sonrió divertido al pensar en Arthur Pendragón.

Balba tiró el orbe. Este rodó por el suelo y fue a los pies de Kiba, el cual se agachó en silencio y lo recogió. Palmeó el orbe con tristeza, amor y cariño.

-Chicos...

El cristal empezó a emitir un leve brillo. Aumentando en resplandor e intensidad envolvió al chico completamente, dividiéndose en varias formas, tomando cada una de ellas una concreta. Siluetas de personas, jóvenes, niños, adultos, hombres, mujeres.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó el rubio liberando un torrente de lágrimas, observando a su alrededor, los sonrientes rostros de sus compañeros.

-Vaya. Esto es sin duda interesante. – murmuro un sonriente Issei.

-¿Tu sabes qué es eso?

-Son las antiguas víctimas de los experimentos de Balba. – le explico.

-¿Por qué me dejareis huir a mí? Los había con más sueños que yo… con más ganas de vivir que yo… más merecedores de vivir que yo… - pregunto llorando intensamente -¿Por qué soy yo el único que pudo continuar viviendo?

-_No te preocupes nunca más por nosotros. Por lo menos estás vivo._ – pudo entender Issei al leer los labios.

Todas las siluetas empezaron a mover las bocas como si cantaran.

-El canto sagrado. – murmuro Xenovia, miro de reojo a los demonios – Pero no les hace nada.

Kiba comenzó a cantar mientras derramaba lágrimas. Mientras sufrían por esos dolorosos experimentos, esto era lo único que tenían para mantener sus sueños y esperanzas. Ese era el único apoyo que tenían para seguir en esa dura vida. Kiba y sus compañeros tenían las sonrisas de unos niños inocentes. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en los colores azul y blanco. Esas luces fueron cada vez más brillante, con Kiba en el centro.

_-Nosotros no estamos solos._

_-No el suficiente elemento para usar las espadas sagradas. Pero..._

_-Estarás bien si las usamos juntos._

_-Tienes que aceptar la espada sagrada._

_-No tengas miedo._

_-Incluso si Dios nos está mirando._

_-Nuestros corazones estarán siempre..._

_-UNIDOS._

Sus espíritus subieron al cielo y se transformaron en una gran luz que se cayó sobre Kiba.

-[Compañero]. – hablo Ddraig.

-¿Qué pasa?

-[Ese [Caballo] ya lo ha alcanzado. Esto es el [Balance Breaker]]

La luz que partió el abismo de la noche parecía que estaba bendiciendo a Kiba.

-¡Imposible! – grito el anciano.

-Interesante. – susurro Kokabiel – No lo matéis. Lo quiero vivo.

-Balba Galilei. Mientras no te mate, muchos sufrirás lo mismo que nosotros. – hablo serio Kiba.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo se ha dicho que una investigación siempre viene acompañada de sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso? ¡Tú ciertamente eres un ser maligno!

-¡Kiba! ¡Corta a Freed y a su [Excalibur]!

-John-kun.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tú tienes que terminar con esto! ¡Supera a [Excalibur]! ¡Tú eres mi sirviente, el sirviente de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi [Caballo] no perderá a una simple [Excalibur]! – exclamo Rias.

-¡Yuuto-kun! ¡Yo creo en ti! – dijo esta vez Akeno.

-¡Yuuto-sempai! – grito Koneko.

-Adelante Kiba. Dale la mayor paliza de su vida.

Kiba empezó a llorar ante las palabras de sus compañeros.

-Esto parece una terapia de grupo. – murmuro molesta Raynare.

-¡Rubiales! – lo llamo Issei, captando su atención - Véngate de las personas que son responsables… ¡pero no toques las espadas!

-¿Por qué lo anima todo el mundo? ¡Hyahahahahaha! ¡Esto es patético! Cantando al unísono con unos fantasmitas. ¡Que incordio! ¡Que molesto! ¡Estáis todos locos! ¡Joder, como odio esa canción! ¡Me pone los pelos de punta! ¡No quiero oírla nunca más! ¡Ya llegue a mi límite! ¡Yo mismo te cortaré en pedazos y te calmaré! ¡Con la [Excalibur] más fuerte que surgió de otras cuatro! - moviendo la espada de lado a lado.

-Freed Zelzan. Los espíritus de mis compañeros residen dentro de ti. ¡No puedo permitir que hagas malas acciones con ellos por más tiempo! Estas lágrimas que tengo son las lágrimas de mi determinación. ¡Voy a ser la espada de Buchou y mis camaradas! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡[Sword Birth]!

Todos pudieron observar como el poder sagrado y demoniaco se juntaba en una sola espada.

[Balance Breaker Sword Birth] [Sword of Bretaya]

Desde su lugar, Kokabiel sonreía alegre.

-Interesante. Nunca llegue a pensar que vería un arma que tuviese el poder de la luz y de la oscuridad en uno solo. - murmuró

Kiba corrió con su velocidad hacia Freed pero este paraba sus ataques.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

-¿Esa espada sobrepasa al creador de las espadas sagradas?

-Si eso fuera la verdadera [Excalibur], no hubiera podido ganarle. Tendría que superar el poder del Dios Bíblico. Pero esa [Excalibur] no puede cortar los sentimientos de mis compañeros ni de los míos.

Freed empujo a Kiba y entonces la espada se dividió en dos en los extremos de la hoja y se dirigió hacia el a gran velocidad. La intención de matar era palpable por lo que Kiba podía esquivar los distintos ataques.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo?! Se supone que es rival para la espada sagrada-sama, ¿no? ¡¿No se supone que hay un montón de leyendas en el que la llaman la espada definitiva?! ¡Entonces… entonces tengo que usar esto también!

La punta de la espada desapareció y junto a el Freed. [Transparency].

-Sí. Mantenlo ahí.

Xenovia inesperadamente se entrometió. Sostenía su espada sagrada con su mano izquierda, y puso su mano derecha en el aire.

-San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Santo Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz. - El espacio donde puso su mano se distorsionó y metió la mano. - ¡En los nombres de los santos a quienes residen dentro de esta hoja, te liberaré!, ¡[Durandal]!

Xenovia saco una espada que emitía un poder sacro superior al de [Destruction].

-¿[Durandal]? ¿Pero tú no eras la portadora de [Excalibur]? - exclamó Balba.

-No, yo era la portadora de [Durandal] solo que luego me escogió [Excalibur].

-¡E-eso es imposible! Según mis investigaciones aún no hemos alcanzado el nivel de poder crear portadores de [Durandal].

-Cierto. Ni siquiera en el [Vaticano] se ha logrado que alguien porte a [Durandal] de forma artificial.

-Entonces…

-Soy una portadora natural. - mirando su espada – [Durandal] es una bestia. Destroza más allá de lo que la gente es capaz de pensar. Corta todo lo que toca. Ni siquiera me suele escuchar. Por eso la tengo sellada en otra dimensión, podría ser peligroso.

Entonces la hoja de [Durandal] empezó a liberar un aura sagrada mayor a la que la [Excalibur] que Freed llevaba.

-¿Esto está permitido? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Maldita perra! ¡Yo no necesito nada más que esto para derrotarte!

Freed gritó y movió su intención de matar a Xenovia.

CRASH

Xenovia uso los conocimientos que le había dado Issei para localizar a Freed.

-…

Los presentes se quedaron mirando incrédulos la [Excalibur] caerse a trozos en el suelo.

-Bastante más poderosa que [Destruction] o mi espada sacro-demoníaca…- murmuró Kiba

-Así que ahora es sólo una espada sagrada rota, ¿eh? Ni siquiera puede competir con mi [Durandal]. – dijo Xenovia mientras hizo un suspiro mientras lo miraba aburrida.

ZASCA

Issei acababa de darle una buena colleja a la peli azul.

-¡¿Cómo cojones quieres que este a la misma altura cuando es mierda de [Excalibur] fue malamente re forjada sin encima de to estar completa por un abuelo imbécil con aires de grandeza?! – le grito - ¡¿Es que no piensas o qué?! ¡Y encima la rompes! ¡Sabes lo que costara repararla si está rota!

-Cierto. – susurro un poco avergonzada, sobándose el golpe.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Es en serio? ¿Mi legendaria [Excalibur]-chan está hecha pedazos? ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¡Me cago en Dios y en la puta…!

ZAS

-…

Tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, el rubio limpio la sangre de su espada, arrojándolo sobre el cuerpo abierto en canal de Freed, el cual aún estaba vivo… de milagro.

-¿Espada sagrada y demoníaca? Imposible... Dos elementos opuestos no se pueden combinar. – Balba estaba asustado y asombrado.

-Balba Galilei. Prepárate ahora mismo. - hablo Kiba.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Ahora entiendo! Lo sagrado y lo demoníaco. Si mi explicación es cierta, el poder debería desbalancearse. Entonces no sólo los [Maous], también Dios ha…

FIM

STAB

-¡!

Observando su pecho, tembloroso, tocando su vientre, manchándose las manos con su propia sangre.

-¡Cough!

Cayendo de rodillas. Cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Eras un humano remarcable, pero la vida humana tiene tan poco valor que tu talento no compensa el consumo de oxigeno que requiere mantenerte con vida. - rio el caído - ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Fantástico! – sonrió extasiado para luego mirar a Rias – Dime una cosa, hermanita de Sirzechs, ¿creéis que podéis vencerme? Incluso después de perder a los maestros que sirven, los demonios y los seguidores de Dios todavía pueden pelear, ¿eh?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Rias.

-¡Fuhahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡La verdad no les fue revelada a los jóvenes! Entonces, se los diré. En la gran guerra no sólo los [Antiguos Maous], ¡sino que también Dios murió! ¡Ni siquiera podían contarles esto a sus subordinados!

Tanto los demonios como Xenovia se encontraban en shock.

-¡Mentira! ¡Eso es una mentira! – grito Xenovia en estado de shock.

-La verdad es que otra gran guerra no ocurriría si no la provocamos. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra si sus líderes, Dios y los [Maous], estaban muertos. Incluso ese hijo de puta de Azazel dijo que "no habrá una segunda guerra" después de perder la mayoría de sus soldados en la guerra. ¡Es difícil soportarlo! ¡Realmente no puedo soportarlo! ¿Pero bajar las armas una vez que disparó? ¡No jodas! ¡Si no nos hubiéramos rendido, hubiéramos ganado! ¡Aun así él...! ¡¿Los ángeles caídos no tienen ningún valor, que sólo dependen de los humanos con Sacred Gears?! – Kokabiel estaba furioso.

-¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios ha muerto? Entonces el amor que nosotros recibíamos.

Kokabiel contestó dudas de Xenovia con una sonrisa.

-Estás en lo correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de Dios y su protección divina. Dios está muerto. Miguel sin duda lo hace bien. Él está tomando el lugar de Dios y está a cargo de los ángeles y de los humanos. Bueno, el "sistema" utilizado por Dios sigue funcionando, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios, y el exorcismo siguen funcionando. Pero si comparo con el tiempo en el que Dios estaba vivo, el número de creyentes disminuyó. Ese mocoso de las espadas fue capaz de crear la espada sagrada-demoníaca porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el Maou se rompió. En realidad, los poderes sagrados y demoníacos no se pueden combinar. Si los que gobiernan el poder de los poderes sagrados y demoníacos, Dios y los Maous, luego desaparecen muchos fenómenos únicos ocurren.

-Joder. ¿Te vas a dejar ya con tanto royo? – pregunto Issei hastiado, ganándose la mirada de todos – En serio, ¿cuál es el problema? Dios y los viejos [Maous] están muertos, ¿y qué? Que yo sepa el mundo gira. No tenéis que poneros así por enteraros ahora de su muerte. Ambos murieron hace mucho tiempo. Creo que ya vais captando, ¿no? Miguel lo está haciendo bastante bien, ¡así que dejaros de lamentos y mamonadas!

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso mocoso? ¿Acaso no te importa? – pregunto enojado Kokabiel.

-No. No me importa.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Eres un siervo de la Iglesia y de Dios! – le grito furiosa Xenovia.

-Error. No sirvo a ninguno. Yo solo sirvo a mi señora Gabriel. Además, que Elohim esté muerto no quiere decir nada. Cierto que las cosas han empeorado desde su muerte, pero yo sigo sus ideales, no a él.

-Oh, ¿sirves a Gabriel? Eso es interesante. No pareces un ángel. – comento Kokabiel.

Entonces la marca del [Joker] de su mano empezó a brillar pero, debido a que aún seguía tapada por vendas, nadie lo noto.

FLAP

Un par de alas blancas de ángel salieron de la espalda de Issei, dando un aleteo.

-¡Un ángel! – gritaron los demonios.

-¡¿Eres una ángel?! – pregunto/grito Xenovia.

-No te lo esperabas, ¿eh?

FLAP

Otro aleteo.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Solo dos?! ¡¿Te crees que pueden enfrentarme a mí, un [Cadre], siendo tú un ángel de bajo nivel?! ¡Jajajajaja!

FIUM

ZAS

KACHIN

Ninguno se esperó tal muestra de velocidad. Con apenas un aleteo Issei había acabado en frente de Kokabiel, haciendo un corte con ambas espadas. Kokabiel había tenido que crear dos espadas de luz para poder detenerlo.

-Tsk. ¿Y este poder? ¿No se supone que solo tienes dos alas? ¡Deberías tener un bajo nivel!

-Me has subestimado. Soy un poco diferente. Mi poder no se cuenta por el número de mis alas.

Issei había creado un martillo gigante con su mano izquierda libre y atacado a Kokabiel quien respondió creando un hacha de luz. Ambas armas se golpearon y provocaron un buen temblor.

KACHIN

Entonces Issei trajo a [Blessing] hacia atrás y arremetió contra el caído, siendo impulsado por sus alas angelicales.

PUUUM

Kokabiel sintió el peligro y creo un escudo delante con su mano derecha, el cual recibió el brutal golpe de la espada del castaño. Su escudo apenas fue capaz de detener el golpe y el castaño aún seguía empujando, mientras el caído apretaba los dientes y hacia fuerza para evitar ser empujado.

-Supongo que quizás sea demasiado para ti, ¿eh cuervo? - decía Issei mientras sus ojos resplandecían.

-Mocoso engreído…. ¡COMO TE ATREVES A SUBESTIMARME! – grito creando una lanza y lanzándose contra el castaño.

KACHIN KACHIN

Rápidamente en respuesta, Issei desvió el golpe de lanza y giro trescientos sesenta grados, trayendo la espada para un corte diagonal, el cual fue contenido por una espada de luz, que Kokabiel logro crear a tiempo.

-No tienes malos movimientos, pero, en serio, ¿eso es todo? - sonriendo con sorna el castaño provocaba al caído.

-Porque no me lo dices tú mismo. - de repente apareciendo detrás de él y propinándole un buen golpe al joven que envió contra el suelo - Mocoso engreído… ¿qué te pareció eso?

-No negare que en serio me dolió pero necesitaras más que eso si quieres matarme. -levantándose del pequeño cráter.

Por su parte los demonios observaban asombrados. Ellos no hubieran podido hacer lo que estaba haciendo Issei ni aunque lucharan juntos al mismo tiempo.

-Increíble. - murmuro Xenovia – Le está plantando cara a Kokabiel.

-Pero no le está ganando. No está a su nivel. – comento Kiba.

Issei se impulsó con rapidez y, en un rápido giro, giró y trajo sus pies para una patada doble, la cual Kokabiel detuvo con una mano envuelta en luz.

-Eso no será suficiente, pequeñajo. - sonrió formando una lanza en su mano libre y ataco.

-Lo sé.

Delante de él, cientos de látigos de luz con puntas de flecha le atacaron, burlando sus defensas, e impactando contra Kokabiel. Sin embargo, se dio la vuelta a tiempo para golpear con fuerza, con el bastón de su lanza, el abdomen del castaño, quien fue enviado al suelo con fuerza.

PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM

-¿Sabes una cosa? He de admitir que tienes poder para plantarme cara. ¡Diviérteme más!

Issei se elevó en el aire, y expandió sus alas.

-Cien lanzas de luz.

Cientos de lanzas se formaron detrás de él y todas fueron contra Kokabiel, quien sonrió enormemente con risa enferma y de la misma manera formo cientos de lanza de luz, las cuales fueron contra la lluvia de lanzas de Issei.

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

-¿Eso es todo? No tiene nada de especial. – dijo Kokabiel con sus manos hacia adelante continuando con el ataque.

Sin embargo, algo andaba mal, las lanzas eran demasiado débiles, por alguna razón, eso se sentía demasiado predecible.

-¡Prueba esto!

Issei aparecía desde arriba, con sus alas brillando, al tiempo que detrás de él se formaba una figura. Se formó en si una figura serpenteante, la cual todos reconocieron. Un dragón hecho de luz se había formado detrás de Issei, y posaba su cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo de Issei, y este caía empicada, mientras el dragón abría sus fauces como si estuviese rugiendo a su enemigo.

-¡Prueba los colmillo del [Dragón Celestial]!

Issei, sin dejarse de detenerse por los ataques de luz de Kokabiel, siguió descendiendo en picada. Inmediato Kokabiel reconoció el peligro del golpe.

Viendo que no había opción posible, se arrojó con todo contra Issei, y con el cual aumento su poder hasta crear una armadura de luz gruesa sobre su brazo derecho. Al final ambos golpes colisionaron con velocidad y fuerza.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El potente choque provoco un gran flash de luz. Cuando pudieron volver a abrir los ojos vieron que ambos contendientes estaban en perfecto estado, salvo por la ropa, la cual estaba algo destrozada.

-No ha estado mal… pero ahora… - sonriendo repugnantemente - Es mi turno mocoso lagarto. - arrojándose contra Issei en un despliegue inesperado de velocidad apuntando a las zonas vitales de su cuerpo.

ZAS

SWISH

SHOOOOSH

-Ciertamente no esperaba que tuvieses tanto poder. - murmuraba sonriente Kokabiel mientras veía como el humo se disipaba y mostraba a un aturdido castaño.

Sacudiendo levemente su cabeza Issei comenzó a elevarse, para estar de nuevo al mismo nivel que el caído.

-Ciertamente no está mal, no ha estado nada mal. Pero me parece que si quiero ganarte y hacerte pagar por lo que le has hecho a mi amiga… entonces tendré que ponerme serio. – la mirada de Issei se volvió gélida mientras su aura aumentaba – Desgraciadamente como ángel no tengo el poder suficiente como para derrotarte.

-¿?

-Así que me toca usarlo.

[Boosted Gear]

Primero apareció el guantelete en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡! – los demonios estaban asombrados, y Xenovia también.

-Oh. Interesante. ¿Eres el [Sekiryuutei]? ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Si! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Jajajajajaja!

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Una armadura de cuerpo cubrió en totalidad al castaño salvo por la cabeza, pero se podía notar una fina aura roja cubriéndola. Lo curioso fue que guardo a [Blessing] y sus alas de ángel fueron sustituidas por las de dragón.

-¡! – y la sorpresa aumento.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Esto es lo que he estado esperando! ¡Una pelea como las de antaño!

-Déjame presentarme adecuadamente. ¡Yo soy Issei Hyodo, el [Sekiryuutei] y el [Joker] de la [Gran Serafín] Gabriel! – Rias, su sequito, Xenovia e incluso Kokabiel se asombraron al saber que era el [Joker] de la mujer más fuerte del [Cielo] - Ahora, [Cadre], ¿continuamos? - sonriendo colmilludamente mientras sus puños se envolvían en fuego.

-Ven si te atreves lagartija de pacotilla.

[Boost]

Creo una lanza de luz en su mano derecha sumamente concentrada con la cual cargo contra el castaño menor, que respondió con su puño derecho cubierto de fuego.

PUUUUUUUUMMMMM

El estruendo del golpe causaba ráfagas de viento mientras Issei y Kokabiel se empujaban para ganarle al otro, separándose y causando una explosión de viento, mirándose desafiantes un momento para volverse a lanzar contra el otro.

[Boost]

PAM

Esta vez la lanza de Kokabiel atravesó la defensa de Issei y golpeo su hombro, rebotando para sorpresa del caído como si golpease una pared de acero, y el puño envuelto en fuego dio contra el rostro de Kokabiel, distorsionando el rostro a una deformado por la rabia.

[Boost]

PAM

Volviendo a golpear con su mano libre al crear una espada de luz la cual golpeo a Issei en su costado, sucediendo lo mismo que con la lanza. Furioso, el caído dio un giro rápido y golpeo con sus armas cruzadas al castaño menor.

[Boost]

TROMP

Golpeando con fuerza el suelo, y siendo seguido de inmediato por dos enormes lanzas de luz, el castaño quedo envuelto en un gran domo de luz.

-Maldita lagartija, ¡¿cómo te atreves a golpearme?! ¡No creas que esto será suficiente para ti! - molesto creaba otra lanza de luz tres veces más grande que las anteriores.

-Tú tampoco creerías que esta cantidad de poder me detendrá cuervo de pacotilla. - apareciendo de inmediato detrás del caído, al cual atrapo por dos de sus alas y, con una fuerte patada descendente, envió contra el suelo.

PUUUUUUMMMMMMM

-¡Arg! - fue el gutural grito que soltó el caído al serle arrancadas dos de sus diez alas y ser enviado con fuerza contra el suelo.

[Boost]

Levitando tranquilo mientras miraba las alas, y simplemente la incineraba y veía con repudio incluso las cenizas de esas alas, las cuales eran limpiadas de sus manos por los vientos.

-Hora del segundo round pedazo de ave mutante.

Con tranquilidad Issei bajaba hasta estar al mismo nivel en el cual Kokabiel había comenzado a levitar, con la mirada furiosa, con toda la intensión de matar al castaño delante de él.

-Maldito renacuajo… ¿cómo te atreves…? ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A ARRANCAR MIS ALAS?!

[Boost]

Saliendo disparado como una bala contra Issei con un lanza de luz apuntada hacia adelante con la única intención de empalar al joven dragón.

PAM PAM PAM PAM

Esquivando maestramente la furiosa arremetida del caído, encendió sus puños en fuego y golpeo el rostro del caído, quien respondió con un golpe en su pecho, y de inmediato un fuerte y rápido intercambio de golpes se dio entre ambos enemigos, mientras todos los demonios veían asombrados el despliegue de poder, y hasta qué punto el castaño había obligado al ángel caído a luchar. Entonces Issei volvió a convocar su espada [Blessing].

Usando su mano libre, Issei acumulo una gran bola de fuego.

-Chúpate esta. – susurro sonriente mientras golpeaba al caído en el pecho

PAM

[Boost]

Con fuerza, el caído salió disparado, siendo seguido por el dragón. Kokabiel recupero el equilibrio justo antes de que Issei pudiera darle una patada descendente.

PAM

Creando un escudo de luz, el caído fue capaz de soportar el golpe. Sin perder tiempo, uso el escudo para empujarle y hacerle perder el equilibrio, lo cual resulto.

-¡Kuh!

-¡Muérete pedazo de basura! - bramo Kokabiel intentando atravesarle el pecho, pero Issei se defendió bloqueando con [Blessing].

[Boost]

Creando un sinfín de espadas de luz a su alrededor disparo todas ellas en todos direcciones a Issei.

-¡Muro de fuego!

El castaño creo un ardiente muro de fuego a su alrededor, carbonizando las lanzas antes de que pudieran tocarle. Luego salió disparado con sus alas dragontinas hacia el [Cadre].

PAAAM

Golpeando con su puño izquierdo, revestido en fuego, acertando contra el rostro del [Cadre] que se deformo por el dolor del golpe.

[Boost]

-Sabandija miserable… ¡¿cómo te atreves?! ¡Inmundo ángel de pacotilla! - bramo mientras creaba cientos de espadas formando un gran círculo de estas rodeándolo y arrojándolas contra él como una lluvia de cuchillos, los cuales buscaban únicamente empalarlo.

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

Issei usaba a [Blessing] y su fuego para destruir las espadas.

KACHIN KACHIN

Moviéndose raudamente a su izquierda Kokabiel arremetió, pero Issei pudo bloquear con [Blessing].

Entonces Issei se desvaneció, pero también lo hizo Kokabiel, desapareciendo y apareciendo por distintos lugares en todo el domo dentro de la barrera.

[Boost]

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Pero Kokabiel tenía más experiencia de combate, por lo que no le daba espacio a Issei para atacar, siendo obligado a defenderse del furioso ataque del caído.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa mierda de lagarto?! ¡¿Dónde se fue esa con fianza tuya que tenías hace un momento?! - bramo golpeando a Issei con una lanza de luz, y enviándolo contra el suelo.

TROMP

-Vamos sucia lagartija de segunda. ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? - bramo Kokabiel mientras tres lanzas más grandes aparecían sobre él, estas eran más poderosas y densas que todas las anteriores.

[Boost]

Volando contra Kokabiel, quien lanzo las tres lanzas contra el sin contemplaciones ni piedad, con un cortes ascendente de [Blessing], destruyo la primera, girando sobre su eje, trayendo de inmediato su espada, golpeo la segunda lanza con un corte lateral izquierdo, destruyéndola también.

-¡Caíste! - grito Kokabiel apareciendo de repente enfrente Issei, atravesando a este, con la tercera lanza.

-No estés tan seguro, cuervo de quinta. - apareciendo justo al lado del caído, con una fina herida sangrante a su costado, pero la parte de la armadura destruida se reparó sola, y propinándole un fuerte golpe, con su puño libre envuelto en fuego.

PAM PAM

[Boost]

Pero recibiendo en cambio una patada en el pecho, rompiéndole varias costillas en ese golpe, haciendo que ambos retrocedan, y se mirasen el estado de ambos no era de lo mejor para ambos, no importaba, pues quien lograse mantenerse hasta el final ganaría.

[Boost]

Empezó a aspirar aire, haciendo que Kokabiel se preguntara que iba a hacer. Le sorprendió enormemente ver como Issei sonreía y soltaba un rugido de ardiente fuego. El caído se separó y cubrió con sus alas endurecidas, evitando que el fuego lo volviera cenizas.

La batalla contra Kokabiel se estaba volviendo bastante dura. Al final decidió usar su As bajo la manga. Era algo que había practicado y le permitía usar todo su poder, pero a costo de agotarlo enormemente.

[Boost]

Un aura blanca empezó a rodearlo junto al aura roja. De su espalda salieron las dos alas blancas de ángel, quedando con las dos dragontinas y las dos angelicales. Las dragontinas adquirieron pequeños toques blancos y las angelicales pequeños tintes rojos. La armadura también adquirió toques blancos.

Mientras Kokabiel contemplaba a Issei sin cambio alguno en su rostro.

-No pienses que por unir ambos poderes puedes actuar arrogante en mi contra, maldito bastardo.

Creando nuevamente tres lanzas igual de peligrosas que las anteriores las apunto en contra de Issei, quien ahora apuntaba desafiante su espada envuelta en fuego blanco contra el caído.

[Boost]

A diferencia de Uriel, cuyo fuego es sagrado, el de Issei era una mezcla de su poder sagrado y poder dragontino.

-Kokabiel, el día de hoy te hare pagar con creces el haber dañado a mi amiga y asesinado a los portadores de los fragmentos robados. - atacando con una ola de fuego salida de un corte en media luna de su espada.

Usando una de la lanzas, el [Cadre] intento repeler el ataque, sin embargo el ataque de fuego sagrado demostró estar por encima de la luz creada por el ángel caído, pues literalmente la luz se quemó, desvaneciéndose y avanzo si perder fuerza, siendo inmediatamente golpeada por las dos lanzas restantes, a causa de esto una explosión de considerable fuerza se sintió.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

-¿Qué demonios es ese fuego, como puede ser más fuerte que mi luz?

-…

[Boost]

Lanzándose como un meteoro rojiblanco y Kokabiel por su parte impulsado por sus alas restantes fue contra Issei.

FLAT

PRONW

CLANG

KACHIN

SWOOSH

[Boost]

Choques de puños contra acero, choque de puños contra carne, el acero contra la luz, el fuego contra la luz. Del cielo llovía cristales de luz, chispas de acero y fuego dorado, mientras un dragón y un ángel caído luchaban por demostrar su poder sobre el otro.

-Nosotros… ni siquiera fuimos capaces de causarle un solo rasguño. – murmuro asombrada Rias.

-Tanto poder…. ¿es este el poder a disposición de los dragones? – se preguntó Akeno, fascinada.

-incluso cuando todos luchamos… nuestra diferencia de poderes… - dijo Kiba, sintiéndose muy pequeño y débil por la muestra de poder de Issei.

Rías y todo su sequito seguían preguntándose cómo era posible para ellos pelear contra un caído de nivel [Cadre] de esa manera, cuando incluso ellos no pudieron siquiera hacer que se esforzara.

FLAT

PRONW

CLANG

KACHIN

SWOOSH

[Boost]

Mientras se preguntaban el porqué de su falta de poder, ambos enemigos continuaban con su feroz encuentro en el cielo, destrozando el cuerpo del contrario cada vez que el meteoro dorado y el meteoro negro se encontraban.

De repente se detuvieron de golpe el caído y el castaño. Se detuvieron en el cielo al golpearse el uno al otro. Kokabiel habiendo atravesando la defensa de Issei, y logrando apuñalar, su costado izquierdo, mientras que Issei había logrado atravesar el hombro del caído y a la vez una de las alas derechas. Ambos habían golpeado al otro con una facilidad tremenda, pero para hacerlo tuvieron que valerse de su velocidad y fuerza.

[Boost]

-Increíble. Le está ganando. – murmuro John.

-Si. Y con superioridad en cuanto a términos de poder. – dijo Xenovia – El único problema es la diferencia de experiencia. Kokabiel tiene más al ser más viejo.

-Kuh. Nada mal maldito mocoso.

-Esto solo acaba de comenzar… porque ahora… ¡este es tu fin maldito bastardo!-

[Boost]

WOOOOSH

Un tornado de llamas envolvió a ambos. Un tornado que parecía zigzaguear con ambos adversarios dentro de este mientras ambos luchaban. Los sonidos de metal contra metal se escuchaban y lanzas de luz o bolas de fuego dorado salían de este, disparadas en todas direcciones.

-La pelea entre ellos se está haciendo más intensa, ¿es que acaso no conocen límites en sus poderes?

Del tornado salieron cortes hechos de luz en todas direcciones. También lo hacían lanzas y espadas de luz. Y de repente el tornado de luz comenzaba a elevarse, y de él salió humeante el ángel caído con varios cortes en su cuerpo la ropa hecha jirones, empuñando dos lanzas de luz.

[Boost]

Mientras el tornado comenzaba entonces a tomar la forma de algo que nadie esperaba, nadie excepto Issei. La forma de un dragón occidental. Los ojos de Kokabiel se abrieron como platos, la forma era la forma dragón.

-Si pensabas que era poderoso… Kokabiel no tienes ni la menor idea bastardo.

[Boost]

GROAAAAAAAARG

Rugiendo como un verdadero dragón en su verdadera forma, Issei cargo contra el caído, convirtiéndose entonces en un meteoro, un verdadero meteoro.

-¡Esto es por mi Irina, infeliz!

Desapareciendo y apareciendo de repente, aun envuelto en fuego rojiblanco, mientras Kokabiel se retorció de dolor. ¿La razón? Issei había arrancado dos de las alas del [Cadre] con la espada.

[Boost]

-Kuh… ¡maldito seas dragón de pacotilla! - bramo furioso mientras más sangre salía de su espalda.

-...

Volviendo a dirigirse contra su enemigo, volviendo desaparecer y aparecer detrás del caído, propinándole un fuerte golpe con su puño cubierto de fuego rojiblanco.

Enviando al caído al cielo, en donde parecía haber podido haber recuperado por un instante el control de su cuerpo, magullado y lastimado.

[Boost]

-¡Esto es por los portadores asesinados!

[Boost]

Dos cortes precisos cercenaron dos alas más, causando que Kokabiel se retorciera de dolor, y al mismo tiempo estas, se convertían en cenizas al ser alcanzadas por el fuego de Issei.

Deteniéndose en seco, mientras la espada se convertía en la punta de un taladro el cual golpeo sin piedad contra Kokabiel, causando que este se viera atacado por un tornado, el cual con afiladas hojas por toda su superficie, imbuidas en fuego rojiblancas, cercenaban, quemaban y golpeaban a Kokabiel, y nuevamente había perdido un par de alas más.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaarg! - grito de dolor a más no poder, mientras su cuerpo magullado volaba por los aires, derramando sangre como si de lluvia se tratase.

-Y esto… esto es por los portadores que asesinaste para cumplir con tu estúpido objetivo… ¡prueba la furia del [Dragón Celestial]!

[Boost] [Transfer]

Entonces todos los [Boost] acumulados hasta el momento se concentraron y transfirieron a los pulmones y [Blessing], asombrando a los demonios y Xenovia mientras se dirigía hacia Kokabiel, que solo estaba estático. El miedo lo había invadido.

GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARG

Un poderoso rugido de Issei cubrió el lugar con abrasador fuego rojiblanco. Los demonios tuvieron que crear una poderosa barrera para evitar que ese fuego los matara.

Una verdadera tormenta de fuego había explotado en el cielo, siendo seguido por varios cortes de poder sacro proviniendo de [Blessing], y de él caía humeante un adolorido y derrotado Kokabiel, crenado un cráter de mediano tamaño añadiendo así otro a los tantos que ya habían.

-Esto se terminó. - murmuro Issei descendiendo desde el cielo.

Después de la dura batalla entre ambos contrincantes, Kokabiel se encontraba en un hondo cráter. Solo le quedaba un ala ya que las demás habían sido quemadas por el fuego rojiblanco de Issei o arrancados por [Blessing]. Tampoco tenía sus extremidades al haber sido cortadas y separadas. Tenía unas quemaduras de cuarto y quinto grado en gran parte de su cuerpo.

Por su parte, Issei tenía grandes cortes en el pecho y extremidades. Había perdido mucha sangre. También tenía quemaduras graves y leves debido a su propio fuego ya que no controlaba aun el [Fuego Sagrado] fruto de la fusión de ambos poderes. A pesar de ello, había salido victorioso.

Cuando Issei estaba por tumbarse en el suelo y desactivar el [Balance Breaker], una presencia perturbadora fue notada por sus sentidos dragontinos. Debido a que estaba combatiendo con Kokabiel no la había notado antes.

Entonces, entrecerró los ojos, mirando al cielo.

-Parece que ya ha llegado. – susurro.

CRASH

Rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos cristalinos la barrera del techo se rompió con suma facilidad. Atravesando dicha barrera una figura que descendió con una velocidad endiablada, deteniéndose anormalmente, con suma elegancia, frente al grupo, unos metros en el cielo. Una armadura blanco absoluto, con dos poderosas alas de energía a cuatro escamas cada una y con múltiples gemas por toda la armadura.

-Debe haber reducido el poder de la barrera con el poder de Albion. – susurro.

-El dragón desvaneciente. [Dragón Blanco]. El Némesis del [Dragón Rojo] – murmuro Kokabiel con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡! – los demonios y Xenovia se asombraron.

-Otra de las [Longinus], [Divine Dividing], y además en su estado de [Balance Breaker].

El [Dragón Blanco] descendió hasta colocarse al lado de Kokabiel. Al ver su estado desvió su vista a Issei.

-Impresionante.

-…

El castaño mayor solo lo miraba sin decir nada, pero con la amenaza en sus ojos.

-Tranquilo, no he venido a pelear… [Rojo]. – miro a Kokabiel y le cogió la única ala que le quedaba.

-Anda. Me había dejado una. – susurro Issei.

-Esta es como las alas de los cuervos. Que color más repugnante. Las alas de Azazel son mucho más oscuras, como las eternas tinieblas - arrancándola como si nada, arrancando un aullido de dolor en el caído – Ahora sin alas, ¿cómo planeas volar? Vivirás el resto de tu vida arrastrándote por el suelo.

Golpeando al caído en la cara se lo subió al hombro. Parecía no importarle su estado.

-También debería de llevarme a Freed. Puede tener información.

-[¿Me estas ignorando [Blanco]?]

Los presentes observaron al guantelete carmesí brillar y hablar.

-[Veo que estas despierto, [Rojo]]

-[¿Me das unos minutos compañero?]

-Claro. Muy rara vez me pides algo.

-[Gracias. Extrañas circunstancias para encontrarnos de nuevo]

-[Es nuestro destino. Encontrarnos y pelear es inevitable]

-[[Blanco], no veo en ti la hostilidad que solías tener]

-[[Rojo], tu hostilidad es increíblemente baja también]

-[Parece que a ambos nos interesan otras cosas más que el pelear]

-[Estoy de acuerdo. Disfrutemos del momento. De tanto en tanto no está mal, ¿verdad?]

-Para ser dos dragones y alardear de ser seres inteligentes, esta conversación da mucha pena. – comento aburrida y cansado Issei.

-[…]

-[…]

-La pelea es inevitable. – hablo la persona debajo de la máscara - Y cuando llegue más te vale que seas poderoso, porque ten por seguro que un día pelearemos.

Después de decir eso, cogió a Freed y salió igual que entro. Quedándose el destrozado lugar en silencio, hasta que Issei hablo.

-No se vosotros, pero yo tengo unas ganas tremendas de darme una ducha, cenar algo y dormir durante una semana entera. – comento mientras se caía al suelo, siendo sujetado por Kiba antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno. Espero que os haya gustado. Po cierto, el otro día subí dos capítulos de _'Hermanos Dragones'_ pa quien lo lea. Lo digo porque nadie me ha dejado ni un review.

Y gracias a AtrixGrayZero por su ayuda con la pelea XD.


	11. La reunion - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

DraigTrueEmperor9: bueno, lo de Vali e Issei ya lo aclare por privado :) Lo lamento, pero Xenovia se convertirá en demonio por propia voluntad, como lo hace en la serie. Como ya dije entiendo lo que dices sobre Rias. Cada uno sus gustos. Xenovia será la que dará más comedia con Issei.

aten92: aquí tienes tu respuesta sobre Xenovia.

DkzorJG: no tengo un tiempo definido sobre cada cuanto subo un capitulo. Tengo Facebook, pero no hablo de fanfiction por ahí, solo por aquí.

AqomXG: wow, gracias. Pero, ¿al nivel del _'Dragón del Génesis'_? Eso es mucho. Está muy por encima. Él lo desarrollaría mucho mejor que yo. Aun así, muchas gracias.

Adriana-Valkyrie: una cosita, ¿qué escribiste? Intente traducirlo pero nada.

escarlatarol: jejeje, tendrás que leer. Me parece que puse en el resumen que era un No harem. Habrá proposiciones, intentos de seducción, etc., pero no harem. En este fic no.

AtrixGrayZero: gracias compadre XD.

Zafir09: grache mile.

James Anderson: gracias.

Aqua OfThe Back: me alegra saberlo.

El Caballero Negro: tranquilo, no pasa ná XD. Me alegro que te guste.

Guest: gracias.

Name El oscuro: muchas gracias. Me alegro XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 10:

**LA REUNION – PARTE 01**

* * *

Issei se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en una cama. Había pasado un día y medio desde su combate contra Kokabiel. El castaño había estado durmiendo, recuperando su energía. Usar la fusión de poder dragontino de Ddraig y su poder de ángel le había agotado más de lo que esperaba. El poder dragontino era compatible con el sacro ya que el poder de Ddraig y Albion funcionaban en reliquias sagradas creadas por Elohim, las [Sacred Gear]. Por ese motivo podía fusionar ambos poderes.

El castaño empezó a abrir los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de su ventana. Cuando aclaro su vista pudo comprobar que se hallaba en la cama de su antigua habitación. Donde había dormido todos estos días.

Estaba extrañado. ¿Acaso no había derrotado a Kokabiel? ¿Cómo es que estaba en su cama? Entonces recordó que cayo inconsciente por la masiva perdida de energía. Se había enfrentado al [Cadre], había ganado de calle, pero no uso adecuadamente su energía por lo que cayo inconsciente.

Se levantó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana. La luz del sol brillaba con fuerza. Estaban a finales de mayo principios de junio. El calor del verano empezaba a llegar al país del sol naciente. Era medio día. Se sorprendió al saber que había dormido un día entero. Entonces se dio cuenta de su vestuario. Solamente llevaba un pantalón y su largo cabello castaño suelto. Se dio una ducha y se puso ropa cómoda. Bajo a la cocina, de donde provenía un rico olor a comida.

Entro y se encontró con Asia e Irina comiendo. La castaña parecía estar de muy mal humor. Asia, nada más verlo, sonrió y corrió a abrazarle con fuerza.

-¡Issei-san, has despertado! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¡Llevas casi dos días durmiendo! – grito llorosa, mojando su camisa.

-Tranquila Asia, estoy per… un momento… ¡casi dos días! – grito asombrado.

Pensaba que solo había dormido medio día.

-Si. Kiba-kun te trajo y dejo en la cama. Cuando le pregunte que te paso solo dijo que debías descansar porque la pelea contra Kokabiel había sido muy agotadora.

-"Así que Kiba, ¿eh?" Entonces, ¿tú has estado cuidando de mí? – Asia sintió, limpiándose las lágrimas – Muchas gracias. – le agradeció revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello. Luego miro a Irina - ¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo muy seria. – le pregunto con preocupación.

-Xenovia nos ha traicionado. – respondió con necedad.

-¿?

* * *

_**Instituto – por la tarde**_

Cuando Issei le explico a Irina que le explicara, ella solo dijo que Xenovia se había unido al sequito Gremory. Cuando esta le pregunto por los fragmentos Issei le respondió que los tenía el guardados. Los seis fragmentos. A pesar de saber que [Mimic] y [Destruction] estaban en manos del castaño eso no pareció aliviarla en absoluto. No podía decirle que lo hizo mientras Kokabiel gritaba a los cuatro vientos la no existencia de Elohim.

Esa tarde Issei fue hasta el instituto para tener una reunión con los Sitri y Gremory. Además, quería saber que había pasado con Xenovia. No podía ir por la noche porque debían volver a Europa.

El castaño caminaba tranquilamente por los vacíos pasillos del instituto. Todo estaba completamente reparado. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Los alumnos que aún quedaban allí estaban en sus respectivos clubs.

Issei se había comunicado con Rias y le había informado de que iba para hablar con ellas. Camino hasta la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

TOC TOC

-Adelante. – escucho la voz de Rias desde adentro.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con los sequitos Gremory y Sitri. También vio que Xenovia estaba junto a Kiba.

-Hyodo, me alegra saber que estas bien. – comento Sona – Sinceramente, cuando Rias me conto quien eras realmente no me lo podía creer. Ahora entiendo el por qué no nos dijiste tu verdadera identidad.

-Me alegra saber que no me guardas rencor. He venido aquí por dos motivos.

-Supongo que uno es el de Xenovia. – dijo Rias.

-Sep. El otro es que esta noche nos marcharemos de nuevo a Europa.

-Me lo esperaba. ¿Xenovia?

La peli azul asintió y camino hasta estar delante de Issei.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Descubrí que Dios está muerto, así que me convertí en un demonio como auto abandono. Recibí una pieza de [Caballo] de Rias Gremory. Parece que no soy tan buena, mientras que [Durandal] si lo es. Así que fui capaz de convertirme en un demonio con tan solo una pieza. También fui transferida a esta escuela. Desde ahora, soy una estudiante de segundo año y miembro de este club.

-Entiendo. Respeto tu decisión. – miro a Rias – Ahora ya tienes dos [Caballos]. El poseedor de la espada sacro-demoniaca y la portadora de [Durandal].

-He de admitir que me sorprendió cuando Xenovia me pidió unirse a mi sequito. Estoy muy feliz de tener ya mis dos piezas de [Caballo]. – dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa.

-Si. Ahora soy un demonio y no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora que sé que Dios no existe serviré a Rias Gremory. – volvió a hablar Xenovia – Ahora la Iglesia y el [Cielo] tienen seis fragmentos. No te pediré que me devuelvas a [Destruction], pues no debo poseerla. Eso lo sé muy bien. Supongo que volverán a forjar la espada santa de nuevo con esos seis, ¿no?

-Eso es cierto.

-¿Tú la empuñaras?

-[Excalibur] me eligió.

-Bien. Creo que no puede estar en mejores manos. Por cierto, lamento todos los follones que te cause. – Xenovia se mostraba bastante avergonzada – Si hubiera sabido la verdad…

-Eso no importa. Me alegra saber que me trataste así porque no sabías de mí. Además, si hubieras sabido mi verdadera identidad hubiera puesto en peligro todo.

-Asia e Irina me dijeron que ya lo sabían, ¿es cierto?

-Si. Desde hace años que lo saben. Tanto mi identidad como [Joker] de Gabriel como que porto a [Blessing]. Por eso no había peligro. Te lo ocultaron perfectamente. Pero eso ahora no importa ya que lo sabéis.

-Me alegra saberlo. Pero, ¿Saben lo de…?

-No. Eso no pude decírselo.

-Sera una caída muy fuerte. – dijo con preocupación.

-Lo sé. Asumiré con su enojo cuando llegue el momento.

-Issei. – lo llamo Rias - -La Iglesia hizo contacto con nosotros, los demonios.

-Lo sé. Más precisamente los [Maous] hablo de ese incidente. Dijeron _'Nos gustaría tener contacto con vosotros a causa de las acciones no claras y deshonestas de los ángeles caídos a pesar de que nos sentimos insatisfechos acerca de esto'_. También se disculparon por lo de Balba ya que tuvieron el error de dejarlo escapar en el pasado. Sona y yo les hemos enviado un informe a la [Facción del Cielo], a los [Maous] y a [Grígori] sobre este incidente. Al parecer Azazel no sabía nada sobre eso. Kokabiel actuó por cuenta propia e intento iniciar otra guerra. Al parecer, lo encerraron en el [Cocito] por toda la eternidad en un estado de congelamiento. También les sorprendieron el estado en el que llego. Parece ser que alguno se sorprendió cuando escucharon que fuiste tú el que lo dejo así. – explico Rias.

-Aun así enviaron al [Dragón Blanco] para llevar de vuelta a Kokabiel a [Grígori]. – se quejó Issei.

-Los del [Cielo] me preguntaron por ti al no saber nada. Les informe que, después de derrotar a Kokabiel caíste inconsciente por el agotamiento. Parece ser que se relajaron por ello.

-Bufff. Madre mía cuando vuelva. – murmuro Issei al imaginarse la charla que tendría con ciertos rubios.

-Kiba Yuuto. – lo llamo Xenovia – Me gustaría tener un combate contigo en un futuro. [Durandal] contra tu espada sacro-demoniaca.

-Me parece bien. La próxima vez no pienso perder. – sonrió el rubio.

* * *

_**Aeropuerto de Tokio**_

Issei, Irina, Asia y Xenovia se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Habían viajado hasta la capital en tren bala, al igual que hicieron cuando llegaron a Kuoh. Debido al duro ambiente entre Irina y Xenovia, ninguna dijo nada.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en la terminal donde Issei, Irina y Asia volarían de vuelta a Europa.

-Irina, enhorabuena, has cumplido la misión. – dijo Xenovia.

-"Deberíamos" de haber cumplido la misión. – dijo muy seria la castaña.

-Xenovia-san. – susurro triste Asia.

-¿Ahora que debo de hacer? Ya no poseo a [Mimic]. - preguntó Irina.

-Lo que desees. – le contesto Issei - Vuelve a la Iglesia si quieres. En algún futuro cercano nos pondremos de nuevo en contacto. Ya hablaremos entonces.

-Xenovia-san, ¿por qué te has convertido en un demonio? No entiendo porque la Iglesia ha accedido tan fácilmente a esto. – dijo Asia.

-Asia, hay cosas que no sabes y cuando las sepas me entenderás. Solo espero que pase mucho tiempo antes que eso ocurra. - respondió la peli azul seria.

Irina y Asia solo asintieron levemente. Issei empezó a mirar a todos lados, buscando a alguien.

-Vaya. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – dijo sonriendo al chico que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Buenas tardes Issei! - exclamó un joven rubio, de sonrisa afable, vestido de traje blanco.

-Dulio. - saludo el castaño.

-¡¿Dulio Gesualdo?! – exclamaron Irina, Asia y Xenovia.

-¡¿Conoces al [Joker] de Miguel?! – le pregunto Xenovia.

-Así es. Issei y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Es como mi hermano pequeño. – explico Dulio - Un placer conoceros Irina, Asia y Xenovia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le pregunto Issei.

-Tengo que llevarte con urgencia al [Cielo]. – respondió con seriedad.

-¿Y eso?

-Azazel ha convocado una reunión extraordinaria entre las [Tres Facciones]. Parece que quiere hablar de algo.

-¿Azazel? ¿Nuestro Azazel? ¿Ese pedazo de mendrugo gandul? – pregunto con asombro.

-Exacto.

-Vaya. Eso es muy raro.

-Sin duda. Ahora vámonos. – se giró hacia Irina y Asia – En cuanto lleguéis a Roma habrá alguien esperándoos. Los altos mandos saben que cumplisteis con vuestra misión. El mismo [Papa] quiere hablar con vosotras.

-¡! – ambas estaban asombradas.

-*_Atención, el vuelo con destino a Roma está a punto de salir. Por favor, todos los clientes que hayan comprado ticket para dicho destino por favor vayan a la Terminal 5.*_ – anuncio una voz por el altavoz.

-Bueno. Irina, Asia, ya hablaremos. – se despidió Issei.

-Adiós Issei-san. – se despidió Asia dándole un abrazo.

-Adiós. Nos vemos luego Issei. – miro a Xenovia – Adiós. - se despidió fríamente.

-Nos vemos Xenovia.

Issei y Dulio desaparecieron, Irina y Asia embarcaron en el avión y Xenovia volvió a asuntos del club de Rias.

* * *

_**El Cielo **_

Dulio e Issei habían aparecido ante las [Puertas Doradas del Cielo]. Issei le conto de primera mano todo lo ocurrido.

-Entonces Xenovia…

-Me temo que sí. Espero que Irina y Asia no reaccionen igual. – dijo Issei con pesar.

-No pudiste hacer nada. Nadie pensaba que Kokabiel lo diría.

Ambos caminaron hasta las puertas, mirando a Pedro.

-¡Ei, Pedro, cuanto tiempo!

-Oh muchachos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Qué tal os va? – sonrió alegre el hombre.

-Bah. Tirando. Mucho curro que hacer.

-E oído lo de Kokabiel y [Excalibur]. Parece que se armó un buen follón.

-Ni que lo digas. Adiós Pedro. Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós muchachos.

Una vez que se despidieron de San Pedro, el dúo entro al [Primer Cielo], donde caminaron hasta un ascensor bastante moderno. Una vez dentro subieron solos hasta el [Sexto Cielo], donde tendrían la reunión con los [Serafines], el [Concilio Blanco]. Pero, nada más abrirse las puertas vio a una mujer con rasgos del norte de Europa.

-Issei Hyodo, Dulio Gesualdo. - murmuró la mujer.

-Griselda Quarta, tiempo sin vernos. - sonrió Issei.

-Hola Griselda. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acompañaros.

Ambos [Joker] empezaron a seguir al [As] de Gabriel a través de las baldosas grisáceas.

-E oído lo de Xenovia. – dijo Griselda mirando a Issei de reojo.

-Lo lamento. Estaba inconsciente cuando supe de ello.

-No pasa nada. Fue su decisión.

-Pero tú hermana…

-Fue su decisión. Yo la poyare. Siempre será mi hermana. Da igual que ahora sea un demonio.

-…

-¿Y los fragmentos?

-Los tengo guardados. En cuanto termine el [Concilio] las llevare al centro de investigación.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora solo falta un fragmento. - murmuró una voz frente a ellos.

-Mi señor Miguel. – saludaron.

-Muchas gracias por traerles hasta aquí, ya puedes volver a tus quehaceres Griselda

-Ahora mismo mi señor Miguel. - respondió la mujer con una reverencia, alejándose lentamente.

-Bien, la reunión está por comenzar. – dijo mientras el trio entraba al edificio principal.

Caminando por largos y blancos pasillos.

-Mi señor Miguel, me han informado de que hay más asuntos además del de [Excalibur]. ¿Es cierto?

-Así es. Como os habrán dicho Azazel quiere una reunión entre los líderes de las [Tres Facciones]. Hace unas horas que se puso en contacto con nosotros y los [Maous].

-Si. Eso me han dicho ¿Qué quiere?

-Ni idea. Supongo que en parte querrá "disculparse"… – hizo un gesto con los dedos – … por el incidente con Kokabiel. Pero creo que es algo más.

-… ya veo.

Cuando estaban cerca de la sala de la reunión, una figura femenina apareció frente a ellos. Se encontraba bastante nerviosa y no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro.

-¡Gabriel! – grito Miguel

La rubia dejo de moverse para mirar a su hermano. Abrió los ojos a tope al ver que junto a él estaban los dos ascendidos más poderosos del [Cielo]. Los dos [Joker]. Corrió hacia Issei, lanzándose a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. El castaño casi cae de espaldas al suelo.

Miguel y Dulio se miraron sonrientes y entraron en la sala, dejando al dúo solo.

-Me has preocupado muchísimo. – susurro Gabriel con su rostro enterrado en la curva del cuello de Issei.

-Lo lamento mucho, Gabriel. La pelea contra Kokabiel fue más dura de lo que espere. – explico, acariciándole la espalda y cabellera dorada.

Podía notar como el cuerpo de la oji azul temblaba.

-Y usaste la tercera fase. No debiste hacerlo.

-Tenía que hacerlo. La barrera no aguataría mucho más. Tenía que acabar rápido.

-…

-…

Gabriel le dio un largo beso en la mejilla y volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello. El corazón de Issei se aceleró y se sonrojo. También intento que su compañero no levantara la cabeza, cosa que era muy pero que muuuuuuuuuuuuy difícil. Sentir los perfectos pechos de la rubia en su torso, su aliento en su cuello y el olor de su cabello en su nariz era algo difícil de aguantar.

-[Aguanta compañero. Debes resistir] – decía Ddraig, aguantándose la risa.

-[Venga Ise. Que no se levante el soldado o será incomodo] – se burlaba también [Nimue].

-_[¡Que se levante! ¡Que se levante!]_ – animaba [Ascalon].

-"¡¿Os importa?! ¡Este no es momento para tonterías!"

-[Lo sentimos. Le hemos cortado el rollo]

-[Y roto el momento]

-_[Lo sentimos. Ya te dejamos en paz]_

-Xenovia, Irina y Asia…

-Irina y Asia están bien. Irina está muy dolida por la decisión de Xenovia. Asia esta triste. Pero Xenovia ahora parece estar feliz. Fue su decisión, como dice Griselda.

-Entonces está bien. No fue obligada.

-No. No lo fue.

-…

-…

Durante un par de minutos se quedaron así, relajados. Sintiendo la presencia del otro.

-Me parece que ya es momento de entrar. – murmuro la rubia.

-Eso parece. – murmuro el castaño.

Pero ninguno se separaba.

-Ejem. Lamento interrumpir este hermoso momento pero la reunión va a comenzar y os están esperando. – interrumpió Dulio con su típica sonrisa.

Gabriel dejo de abrazar al castaño pero lo agarro suavemente del brazo. Negando divertido con la cabeza, Dulio entro en la sala junto a la parejita no oficial… de momento.

La misma sala que estuvo cuando estuvo en la última reunión del [Concilio Blanco]. Miguel, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Metatrón, Sandalphon, Raguel, Raziel, Sariel y Remiel. Issei y Dulio se sentaron al lado de sus señores. Se quedaron así; Gabriel, Issei, Dulio y Miguel.

-Bien. Ya estamos todos reunidos. – hablo Miguel.

-¿Con que motivos nos has reunido aquí hoy? - pregunto Raguel – Además de [Excalibur].

–Los motivos por los cuales hemos venido aquí son varios. Uno es deciros que él [Dragón Celestial Blanco] ha despertado y sirve en las filas de [Grigori].

-¡!

-Que desastre- murmuró Metatrón.

-Al menos el [Dragón Rojo] esta de nuestro lado. – dijo Sariel.

-Otro punto. – volvió a hablar Miguel – Azazel ha pedido una reunión entre los líderes de las [Tres Facciones Judeo-Cristianas].

-¡!

-¿Azazel? ¿Seguro que no te equivocaste? – pregunto Sandalphon.

-La duda ofende. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero, conociéndolo, dudo que sea para algo malo.

-Miguel, no te lo estarás replanteando, ¿verdad?

-Pues la verdad es que si tengo pensado ir. Una reunión entre los líderes. Un alto el fuego para hablar. Quizás se pueda sacar algo en positivo de dicha reunión. – respondió el rubio.

-Bien. El tercer punto… - Miguel miro a Issei. El castaño asintió y saco a [Destruction] y [Blessing] junto a los fragmentos de la espada mal forjada por Balba, poniéndolas encima de la mesa, no muy lejos de el -… [Excalibur].

-¿Qué hay que discutir? – hablo Uriel – Volveremos a re forjar cada fragmento y dárselos a los [Seikens].

-No. Ella se queda conmigo sin discusión alguna. – dijo Issei totalmente serio.

-… - la mayoría de los [Serafines] lo vieron con malos ojos. No tenía ningún derecho a decir eso.

-No me miréis así. [Excalibur] se rompió y dispersó por vuestra negligencia. Enviasteis a Xenovia, Irina y Asia a la muerte. Yo me enfrente a Kokabiel y le gane. Yo he sido el que se ha jugado el cuello por recuperar los fragmentos y traerlos aquí. No pretendáis que yo haga el trabajo sucio y vosotros os llevéis la recompensa. Además, [Nimue] escoge.

Todos se asombraron ante tal osadía. Nadie le hablaba así al [Concilio]-

-¡¿Pero tú que te crees?! ¡¿Qué porque seas el [Joker] de Gabriel tienes derecho a hablarnos así?! - grito enojado Raguel.

-Issei tiene toda la razón. – dijo Miguel.

Raguel y algunos [Serafines] lo miraron sombrados.

-¿Acaso no recordáis la primera vez que visteis a [Nimue]? Ninguno de nosotros tiene derecho a decirle a Issei que no. Re forjaremos a [Excalibur] con los actuales seis fragmentos y se la damos a él. Y punto. Nada más que discutir.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio. Dulio sonreía enormemente al ver como Issei plantaba cara al [Concilio]. Migue miraba serio a sus hermanos. Gabriel sonreía levemente, dándole un apretón a la mano de Issei.

-Entonces, repasemos. [Excalibur] se queda con Issei Hyodo. Azazel ha solicitado una reunión entre los líderes de las [Tres Facciones] y el [Dragón Blanco] está entre sus filas. – hablo Miguel – La sede de la cumbre será en el instituto de la ciudad de Kuoh.

-¿?

Issei se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Mi señor Miguel… - hablo - ¿cómo que se realizara allí?

-Porque es el mejor lugar. Un punto neutro a pesar de estar gobernado por las herederas Sitri y Gremory. Todos estamos de acuerdo.

-Entiendo.

-Tú vendrás.

-¡¿?! ¡¿Perdón?!

-Todos quieren conocer al [Sekiryuutei] que derroto a Kokabiel. Como responsable de ello deberás venir y contar con tus palabras los sucesos. Además, serás mi guardaespaldas.

-¡! P-pero Dulio…

-Dulio va a realizar ciertas investigaciones que ha dejado inconclusas por estar aquí. Es sobre la [Brigada del Caos].

Los murmullos en la sala no tardaron en escucharse.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la [Brigada] en esto? – pregunto Metatrón.

-La [Brigada] se ha vuelto muy peligrosa. – hablo Dulio – Hay nueva información que no es para nada agradable.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto Sandalphon.

-¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora de la [Brigada]?

-Son un grupo terrorista fundado por Ophis y dividida en dos [Facciones]. La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous], la [Facción de los Magos] y la [Facción de los Héroes], pero esta última es menos conocida.

-Bueno, pues os vamos a dar información muy valiosa sobre esa [Facción]. Está formada por humanos, portadores de [Sacred Gears], [Longinus] y espadas demoniacas.

Lo dicho por Dulio asombro a todos.

-Los [Longinus] son [Annihilation Maker], [Dimension Lost], [Incinerate Anthem] y [True Longinus].

-¡!

Si antes estaban asombrados, ahora estaban que les daba un ataque al corazón.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que la [True Longinus] esté en manos de terroristas?! – exigió saber Raphael.

-No tengo ni idea. Dos de esas [Longinus] son de las más poderosas. Encima de todo la [True Longinus] es especial.

-¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Un maldito desastre!

-No podíamos hacer nada. La [True Longinus] elige por algún motivo. Me temo que no podremos saber por qué la [Lanza del Destino] eligió a un terrorista.

-Entiendo. Gracias por compartir esa información. – agradeció Miguel, con voz seria.

Durante el siguiente par de horas siguieron hablando de otros asuntos y terminando los detalles de los ya mencionados.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez acabada la reunión del [Concilio] todos volvieron a sus quehaceres. Issei fue hasta el [Quinto Cielo], a los laboratorios, donde volverían a re forjar [Excalibur] con los seis fragmentos.

El castaño se encontró al ángel jefe del proyecto de re forja. Cuando reviso los fragmentos miro a Issei seriamente.

-Cuatro de los fragmentos están destrozados. Esto no hará que tardemos más tiempo en reconstruirla.

-Lo sé. No tengo prisa. Prefiero que este bien re forjada a que se haga rápido.

-Bien. Cuando terminemos te avisaremos para que la pueda recoger.

-Te lo agradezco.

El castaño abandono el instituto de investigación y desarrollo… o el laboratorio, como cada uno quiera, y camino hacia el ascensor para ir al [Segundo Cielo]. Cuando entro en el ascensor se encontró con una sonriente Gabriel.

-¿Bajas? – le pregunto.

-Al segundo, por favor. – respondió, entrando.

-Pues al segundo que nos vamos.

Pulso el botón y el ascensor descendió hasta llegar al [Segundo Cielo]. Nada más abrir las puertas todo se llenó de oscuridad. Oscuridad iluminada por la luz de las estrellas del Universo. Ambos caminaron a gusto, sintiendo las nubes en sus pies. La paz y la tranquilidad del lugar eran perfecto. Había pocos ángeles allí, observando. Ninguno les prestaba atención, pues estaban metidos en sus pensamientos mientras observaban el infinito. Se tumbaron en algún lugar apartados de todos. Tumbados uno al lado del otro.

-[¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?]

A pesar de que Issei no tenía a [Blessing] en ese momento aún seguía conectado a ella.

-_[Pues digamos que ahora mismo estamos en un momento romántico con nuestra adorable parejita tumbados en las nubes, observando el firmamento a la luz de La Luna, las estrellas y las galaxias]_

-[Mooo. No es justo que me lo pierda]

-"Sabéis que os oigo, ¿verdad?"

-[Si]

-_[Si]_

-"Pues a callarse"

Ambas espadas dejaron de hablar. Ahora si estaba totalmente tranquilo. Entonces noto como Gabriel lo abrazaba. Apoyo su rubia cabeza en su pecho y entrelazo sus piernas. Issei, bastante nervioso, la abrazo por la cintura y empezó a acariciarle la cintura y espalda.

-¿Qué tal con tu casa?

-… ¿te refieres a la casa de mis padres?

-Si.

-Fue extraño. Volver a esa casa, después de tantos años… ver las fotos, mi vieja habitación… su cuarto… sus caras… extraño.

-…

-Muchas gracias… por ese maravilloso regalo.

-Me alegro que te gustara.

En algún momento, después de Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, Issei cerró los ojos, durmiéndose. Gabriel, al notar que su respiración se hacía más lenta, así como los latidos de su corazón, despego su cabeza del pecho del castaño y lo observo. Su cabello suelto, los ojos suavemente cerrados y su rostro relajado. La rubia no supo cuánto tiempo se le quedo observando ni cuando fue que poso sus suaves labios en los del castaño.

Beso.

Un beso.

Lo beso.

Su primer beso.

Y se lo había dado a él estando dormido.

Pero eso no le importo.

-[…]

-_[…]_

-[¿Qué ocurre? ¡No me entero de nada!]

-[No sé qué decir ahora mismo]

-[¿Qué ha pasado?]

-_[No sabría decirte Ddraig. Esta dormido]_

-[Entonces, ¿se lo decimos cuando despierte?]

-_[Deberíamos decírselo]_

-[¡¿Pero qué pasa?!]

-[Gabriel acaba de besarle como debe]

-[¡! Jope. Y yo me lo estoy perdiendo. ¿Se lo diremos?]

-[…]

-[…]

-_[…]_

-[Nah]

-[Nah]

-_[Nah]_

Sin saber que el trio ocupa se encontraba "observando" la escena, Gabriel rompió el beso después de disfrutarlos varios segundos que a ella le parecieron una eternidad. Sonrió hermosamente y volvió a tumbarse en su pecho sin dejar de sonreír.

-[Sin duda un chico con mucha suerte]

-[¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que nos vamos a divertir dentro de poco?]

-_[¿Sera porque eres una mente retorcida?]_

-[Que mala eres]

-_[Pero yo también tengo esa sensación. Las cosas se pondrán divertidas]_

-[Sin duda vosotras dos sois un peligro]

-[Gracias]

-_[Gracias]_

-[… mejor vámonos a dormir antes de que Ise se despierte]

-[Sera lo mejor]

-_[Pos ale, a sobarla to el mundo]_

Y el dúo de ángeles se quedó allí. Con Issei dormido y Gabriel semi dormida durante un rato hasta caer rendida.

* * *

_**Día de la reunión**_

Han pasado días desde que Azazel solicito la reunión con los demás líderes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones Judeo-Cristianas]. Dicha cumbre o reunión se celebraría en el instituto de Kuoh. Los que irían serian Miguel, como representante de la [Facción de los Ángeles], Azazel como representante de la [Facción de los Ángeles Caídos] y Sirzechs y Serafall como representantes de la [Facción de los Demonios]. Los guardaespaldas de cada líder serian Issei de Miguel, Vali y una tal Raynare de Azazel y los sequitos Gremory y Sitri de los [Maous].

Issei se encontraba esperando a Miguel en las [Puertas Doradas del Cielo]. Los [Serafines] y ángeles de alto rango se encontraban también esperando al líder del [Cielo]. Dulio había salido de misión a investigar, por lo que no pudo despedirse en ese momento, sino que lo hizo antes. Gabriel se encontraba bastante seria. Lo único que le había dicho era que tuviera cuidado, sobre todo con el [Dragón Blanco].

Pocos segundos después apareció Miguel. Camino hasta estar al lado de Issei y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces ambos atravesaron las [Puertas Doradas del Cielo], rumbo al mundo humano. Miguel mantenía su rostro sonriente, pero Issei estaba serio. Iban a ir a través de un círculo mágico hasta la casa de Issei en Kuoh y luego irían al instituto a través de otro círculo mágico. Nadie sabía que el líder del [Cielo] estaría en una humilde casa de dicha ciudad.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la casa de Issei en Kuoh, en medio del salón, apareció un círculo mágico con símbolos de los ángeles.

-Así que esta es tu casa. Es acogedora. – comento Miguel, observando el salón.

-Aún falta una hora para la reunión. ¿Quieres que vayamos ya? – pregunto Issei, mirando a la ventana.

-No. No hay prisa. Podemos quedarnos un rato aquí. Me gustaría ver la casa donde viviste durante parte de tu infancia.

-Estas como en tu casa.

-Gracias Issei. – sonrió el líder del [Cielo].

Durante aproximadamente una hora ambos estuvieron en la casa, charlando sobre la infancia de Issei y hablando sobre la información enviada por Dulio y Griselda sobre el posible ataque a de la [Brigada]

Cuando llego la hora de la reunión, ambos se tele transportaron a través de un círculo mágico hasta el instituto, más precisamente hasta su entrada, donde Sona Sitri los estaba esperando.

Miguel se mantuvo observando el edificio, interesado y curioso. Por su parte Issei saludaba a la líder del grupo Sitri.

-Señorita Sona, un gusto volver a verla. – saludo cordialmente Issei.

-Hyodo. – saludo con respeto la pelinegra de gafas – Sinceramente no esperaba verte de nuevo tan pronto.

-Si. Es algo que ninguno esperábamos. ¿Ya ha llegado alguien?

Sona negó.

-No. Ni Azazel ni los [Maous], pero están al llegar. ¿Nos acompañáis hasta la sala de reunión? – pregunto, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Por supuesto. – el castaño se giró hacia Miguel – Mi señor Miguel. – le llamo.

-¿? Ah, por supuesto. Te seguimos, hermana de Serafall.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Sona acompaño al representante del [Cielo] y Hyodo a través de los pasillos del instituto. Miguel miraba curioso todo.

-Así que este es un instituto humano. Es peculiar.

-¿Y no lo será porque este gobernado por dos herederas de clanes demoniacos? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Es posible. Hace mucho que no vengo al mundo humano, pero es la primera vez que vengo a un edificio de enseñanza.

Luego de subir varios pisos el trio llego hasta la sala de reunión. Rubio y castaño observaron el lugar. Una enorme mesa redonda rodeada por cuatro sillas colocadas en posiciones opuestas. También había otra mesa con comida y bebida. En paralelo a la mesa había grandes ventanales que permitían observar el exterior. Issei y Miguel caminaron hasta la mesa para servirse algo.

-Mmm. Esto está muy bueno. – comento Miguel, probando un plato de aperitivos.

-Sin duda. – asintió Issei.

TOC TOC

Dos toques a la puerta y luego se abrió. Tres personas entraron. Serafall, Sirzechs y Azazel. Detrás de ellos estaban Vali y otro caído. Una mujer. Raynare. El sequito Gremory y el resto del sequito Sitri acompañaban a los [Maous].

-Al final sí que ha traído al [Blanco]. – murmuro Issei.

-Muy buenos días. – saludo Vali sonriendo colmilludamente.

-¡Joder! ¡Si hasta hay comida y bebida! - exclamó el caído caminando hasta la mesa con comida y empezando a engullir.

Dejando de lado al líder de [Grigori], Sirzechs se sentó en su sitio, con el sequito de su hermana detrás. Miguel también abandono la mesa de la comida, sentándose en su lugar correspondiente. Issei se mantuvo de pie, detrás.

-¿Yo donde me siento? – pregunto Serafall.

-Su asiento es aquel, junto a Lucifer-sama. – le informo Tsubaki.

-¡Yupiiiii! ¡Tendré a mi hermanita cerca! – grito corriendo hasta el asiento.

La morena de coletas se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y el sequito Sitri detrás. Vali se mantuvo apoyado en la pared y Raynare se puso detrás de Azazel con mirada seria.

Entonces Issei observo a todos los líderes y personas de la sala.

-Bien. Ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar. – dijo.

Miguel se dio cuenta de la mirada seria de Issei, por lo que le pregunto.

-¿Ocurre algo Issei? -

-¿Podéis responderme a una pregunta? – pregunto a todos en general.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Sirzechs.

-Si esto se trata de una reunión neutra, ¿por qué están todos intentando intimidar?

Todos se quedaron en shock ante esa pregunta.

-[Maou] Lucifer y Leviathan con vuestras alitas al viento. Mi señor Miguel con sus doce alas doradas. Azazel con sus doce alas negras. ¡Y los cuatro expulsando aura! ¡Aquí no se tiene que intimidar a nadie, joder! – grito cabreado.

Se supone que era una reunión tranquila. Pero Issei no estaba de humor por eso. La presencia del [Blanco] le ponía de mala leche.

-[Socio, tranquilízate]

-[Intenta controlarte]

-_[Eso. Si no tranquilo que yo le ensarto como a un pavo]_

-[¡[Ascalon]! ¡No piques!]

-Lo sentimos. – se disculparon los lideres, guardando sus alas y dejando de expulsar aura.

-Bien. Ahora sí que podemos empezar. – comento Miguel.

-Antes de comenzar… - Sirzechs tomo la palabra - … me gustaría presentaros a mi hermana pequeña, actual y futura líder de la Casa Gremory. - presento mirando a su adorable hermana que respondió con una reverencia – Y su sequito.

-Vosotros fuisteis los que intervinisteis en el Incidente con Kokabiel junto con el sequito también de la hermana pequeña de Serafall y el [Joker] de Gabriel. - inquirió Azazel.

-Si hicieses mejor tu trabajo nada de esto habría pasado. – siseo Issei, mirando malamente al caído.

Tenían una relación en la que ambos se decían las cosas sin sentirse mal.

-¿Me echas la culpa? – pregunto con fingido asombro.

-Pues claro.

-Hmph.

-…

Todos miraron a Issei y Azazel. Extraña relación de ambos.

-Bueno, Rias Gremory… - Miguel miro a la heredera Gremory – He oído del incidente. También he leído el informe. Tienes mi gratitud. Usar armas sacras con tal objetivo…

-Pues eso, te pido perdón por la actitud de Kokabiel. – dijo Azazel con parsimonia.

-¿Nos estás vacilando? – pregunto asombrado Issei.

-¿Qué? Me he disculpado. ¿Qué más quieres? – pregunto alzando los brazos.

-Hombre, ya que preguntas…

-De inmediato daremos por empezada la reunión. - empezó Sirzechs, intentando cambiar de tema de esos dos – Como requisito para el proceder con la reunión entenderé que todos los presentes son conocedores del mayor y prohibido secreto. Entendamos la no existencia de Dios.

-Del Dios Bíblico. - corrigió el castaño– Que hay muchos dioses.

-Correcto.

Issei desvió la mirada al grupo Sitri. Estos no se habían alterado. Supuso que Serafall o Rias se lo habría contado. Issei se preguntaba si Irina y Asia ya lo sabrían. Hacía días que no las veía. Solo esperaba que no le odiaran por no contárselo con anterioridad.

-Respecto al Incidente con Kokabiel, ¿cómo consiguió las [Excalibur]? – le preguntó Sirzechs a Azazel.

-Lo ignoro. Apenas tenía conocimiento de que las estuviese investigando. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Kokabiel actuó de espaldas a [Grigori]? - preguntó Michael.

-Eso parece.

-Me gustaría decir unas palabras, si se me permite. – interrumpió Issei.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué nos tienes que decir? – pregunto Sirzechs con curiosidad.

-No creo que fuera Kokabiel el que orquesto todo esto. Todos sabemos que Kokabiel no es precisamente un lumbreras ná más que para las batallas. No era un científico. Balba era el verdadero científico.

-Balba Galilei. – murmuro Miguel.

-Ese mismo. Pero la pregunta es, ¿cómo consiguió pagar todo su estudio? Esa es la pregunta adecuada. Aquí está fallando algo.

-¿Financiación externa a [Grigori]? ¿Financiación privada? – pregunto Serafall.

-En [Grigori] no ha desaparecido dinero ni ha sido transferido nada sospechoso. De nosotros no lo saco. – aseguro Azazel.

-Entonces el problema es saber quién es el que lo financio. – dijo Sirzechs – ¿Alguna idea?

-Me temo que no. – respondió Issei – No hemos conseguido averiguar nada. Lo único que sabemos es que alguien financiaba a Balba y era alguien con muchos recursos. Yo estuve equivocado. Pensaba que Kokabiel había sido el que asesino a los portadores, pero no es así. Los robos fueron en lugares muy distantes al mismo tiempo. Nada más robarlas desaparecieron. Es algo bastante elaborado. – informo, según la información que le había llegado de Dulio.

Fue Dulio el que le mando esa información que había recabado junto a Griselda.

-Sin duda.

-Yo tengo la sensación de que esa financiación externa puede haber llegado desde un lugar. – dijo Issei – La [Brigada]. – todos lo miraron muy seriamente – Pensadlo. Re forjar [Excalibur], copiarla miles de veces e iniciar un ataque al [Cielo]. Ese es un objetivo de la [Brigada].

-La [Brigada del Caos]. - murmuró Azazel frunciendo el ceño.

-Esa organización merece nuestra completa atención. Si crece aún más podría significar el fin del equilibrio impuesto por las [Tres Grandes Facciones]. - dijo Miguel serio.

-Bien. Siguiente punto. Rias, ¿podrías contarnos sobre el incidente ocurrido con Kokabiel?- preguntó Sirzechs.

-¡Si! – la pelirroja explico detalladamente la pelea que tuvieron contra el antiguo [Cadre] de [Grigori] - Y con esto acabó mi informe sobre lo ocurrido durante aquel incidente. Incidente en el cual yo, Rias Gremory, y los demonios sirvientes a mi familia nos vimos involucrados. - acabó la pelirroja seria.

-Buen trabajo. - dijo Sirzechs sonriente.

-¡Gracias, Rias-chan! - sonrió Serafall, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

-Ahora bien, Azazel. Después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír la opinión del [Gobernador] de los ángeles caídos. – dijo Sirzechs con seriedad.

-En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel, un líder de nuestra organización central, [Grígori], guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el [Gobernador], y actuó de forma independiente. Su captura fue hecha por Vali, aunque no hubiera hecho ninguna falta. Después de eso, en el tribunal de la organización marcial se dictó su sentencia. Su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en [Cocito]. No podrá salir nunca más. La explicación de eso, y otros detalles están presentes en el material que les enviamos. Eso es todo. – dijo Azazel.

-Esto…

Todos miraron hacia el sequito de Rias. Lo que vieron era a John bastante nervioso con la mano levantada.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto con curiosidad Sirzechs.

-L-lamento interrumpir p-pero… ¿q-qué es el [Cocito]?

-Es una prisión bajo el control de [Grigori]. El Cocito es un inmenso lago congelado, situado en el noveno círculo del [Inframundo]. Ahí se castigan a los pecadores dependiendo de la gravedad de su delito. En consecuencia, [Cocito] está dividido en cuatro zonas circulares concéntricas. La [Caina], donde son castigados aquellos que traicionaron a sus familiares, enterrados en el hielo hasta el cuello; debe su nombre al personaje bíblico Caín. La [Antenora], donde son castigados los que traicionaron a su patria, enterrados hasta la cintura, con la parte superior del cuerpo expuesta a los vientos fríos infernales; debe su nombre al personaje Antenor de la Ilíada. La [Tolomea], donde son castigados los que traicionaron a sus huéspedes, eran recostados con la parte posterior del cuerpo sumergido en el hielo; debe su nombre al personaje Ptolomeo, gobernador de Jericó, quien asesinaba a sus invitados. La [Judeca], donde son castigados los que traicionaron a sus amos y benefactores, completamente inmersos en el hielo; debe su nombre al personaje de los Evangelios Judas Iscariote. – explico Issei.

-Ah…

-¿Te has enterado de algo? – pregunto con humor.

-… no mucho.

-Jejeje. Luego te lo estudias un poco.

-¿En qué sección tenéis a Kokabiel? - preguntó Miguel.

-En Judeca- respondió Azazel.

-Vaya. Que sepa solo hay tres que han sido puestos allí. Cayo Casio Longino y Marco Junio Bruto, traidores del César y Judas Iscariote, el traidor de Jesús.

-Así es.

-A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría, pero se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory y su familia y la de Issei. Personalmente no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – le pregunto Miguel.

-Ahhh, no tengo ningún interés en las guerras. Kokabiel también me menosprecio por eso. ¿No es cierto que también agregué eso al informe?

-Azazel, quiero preguntarte una cosa. - hablo nuevamente Sirzechs - ¿Por qué llevas décadas reuniendo y coleccionando las [Sacred Gear]? En un principio pensaba que era para reunir humanos. Un intento de armar y potenciar tú ejército y de que tarde o temprano le declararías la guerra al [Cielo] o a nosotros.

-Sí. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado. No nos declaraste una guerra. Cuando me enteré de que tenías al [Dragón Blanco] estaba envuelto por una desconfianza fuerte. – termino Miguel.

-Es por el bien de la investigación de las [Sacred Gear]. Si ése es el caso, ¿debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también? Incluso si la investigación que hice es revelada no comenzaría una guerra. No tengo ningún interés en la guerra. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos. De hecho les tengo ordenados explícitamente a mis subordinados aquello de _'No interfiráis con los asuntos de los humanos'_. Cosa que vosotros no cumplís. Soy el único que no se ha movido para engordar los gruesos de sus ejércitos. Ni tampoco me interesa la religión. Apenas tengo conexiones con los demonios. ¿Tan mala es mi imagen? ¿Dudáis de mi confianza respecto a la unión entre las [Tres Facciones]?

-Eso parece. - respondió Michael.

-Es cierto. - siguió Sirzechs.

-¡Exactamente! - exclamó Serafall.

-Che. Pensaba que erais ligeramente mejores que Dios o los difuntos [Maous], pero ahora resulta que sois igual de problemáticos. Pues seamos francos, Entonces hagamos la paz. ¿No ésta era mi intención? ¿Y la de ángeles y demonios también?

-Ciertamente, desde hace un tiempo quería formalizar una paz con los demonios y [Grigori]. Continuar como hasta ahora solo destruirá aún más el planeta. Como líder de los Ángeles digo, ¿por qué continuar por el mismo camino si la causa de dicho conflicto ya no existe? Dios y los antiguos [Maous] ya no están.

-Jajajaja. ¡El cabezón de Michael ha empezado a hablar! ¡Aunque solo sepa hablar de Dios, Dios, Dios y más Dios! - exclamó Azazel.

-"A este se le está lleno la cabeza. Ya está chocheando." – pensó Issei.

-Yo también he perdido mucho. No obstante, no hay necesidad de buscar por cosas que no existen. Es nuestro deber el guiar a los humanos. Nosotros, los [Serafines], creemos que lo más importante es guiar a los hijos de Dios desde ahora y por siempre, así como cuidarlos.

-Dirás que tenéis que vigilar de cerca de vuestra fuente de poder. – comento con malicia Azazel.

-¿Cómo?

-Si continuas así "caerás", ¿lo sabes? Y pensaba que la labor de los [Serafines] era la de velar por el [Sistema]. Este ahora es un buen mundo. Es completamente diferente de cuando nosotros "caímos". - dijo Azazel.

-Nosotros estamos en la misma situación. Nos hemos vistos obligados a continuar como especie. Los demonios han tenido que avanzar sin sus líderes. Tampoco deseamos la guerra. De darse seriamos destruidos. – dijo Sirzechs.

-Cierto. Si llevamos a cabo otra guerra, las [Tres Facciones] se destruirían mutuamente. Dicho suceso alteraría y afectaría también al mundo humano. No podemos librar guerras ahora. – dijo Miguel.

Durante una hora los cuatro líderes estuvieron hablando sobre las condiciones del tratado de paz y demás temas relacionados con las [Tres Facciones]. David e Issei se retiraron durante un largo tiempo, hablando con las chicas por si había algún problema. Por el momento la [Brigada] no atacaba. Se tomaron un descanso, relajándose para comer y beber.

Miguel vio que Xenovia lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Xenovia?

-Sep. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué ocurre con el [Sistema]?

Miguel se sorprendió un poco, pero contesto.

-Después de que Dios había fallecido el [Sistema] que regula la protección divina, la misericordia y los milagros se mantuvo. Este [Sistema] era, si lo explico simplemente, el [Sistema] para realizar los milagros que Dios hizo. Dios hizo el [Sistema]. Lo utilizó para llevar a cabo milagros por encima del suelo, para lograr el efecto de las cosas sagradas, como el exorcismo, cruces, etc. Estos son también los poderes del [Sistema].

-Después de que Dios murió ese [Sistema] empezó a fallar, ¿verdad?

Miguel asintió ante la pregunta del castaño.

-Para ser honesto, se necesita un gran precio para cualquiera que lo utilice con la excepción de Dios. En mi caso como el centro, cada uno de los [Serafines] fue capaz de empezar de alguna manera el sistema, pero... en comparación con el tiempo en que Dios existía, la protección divina y la misericordia a los que creen en Dios no es completa. Es una cosa lamentable pero, a los que se les pueden conceder la salvación son limitados. Para ello, era necesario alejar a las personas relacionadas con la iglesia que probablemente podrían causar una influencia en el [Sistema]. Como ejemplo de estos, los que pueden causar influencia en el [Sistema], como el [Divine Dividing].

-Las personas que conocen acerca de la no existencia de Dios también causan problemas, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Es cierto, Xenovia. Perderte es una herida grave, incluso para nosotros, pero si aparte de nosotros, los [Serafines] y una parte de los ángeles de mayor rango, una buena cantidad de personas que no saben acerca de la no existencia de Dios, llegaran a enterarse, esto afectaría al [Sistema]. Me disculpo. No había otro camino que hacerte a ti hereje. – explico con gran tristeza – Cuando descubriste del secreto nuestra obligación era excomulgarte y declararte hereje antes los ojos del mundo. Lo siento mucho.

-No, Miguel-sama, no se disculpe. Aun así, hasta que llegué a esta edad fui criada por la iglesia. ¡Me sentía de alguna manera un poco irracional!, pero si usted sabe la razón, entonces no hay nada como preguntar por qué. – se explicó Xenovia.

-Entiendo. El hecho de que te reencarnases en demonio es nuestro pecado. Aprenderemos de ello.

-Está bien. Me arrepentí un poco pero, las cosas que yo no podía hacer cuando estaba sirviendo a la Iglesia, las cosas que fueron selladas de mí, ahora brillan en mi vida cotidiana. Si digo estas palabras, puedo hacer enojar a los demás creyentes, pero… así estoy satisfecha con mi vida actual.

-Gracias por tus sinceras palabras. Y gracias también por tu corazón bondadoso. Estoy contento, creo que podemos dejar a [Durandal] en tus manos. Estando bajo el cuidado de la familia de la hermana de Sirzechs no creo que acabe usándose para faenas que no toquen.

-Bien. Creo que es hora de terminar con la reunión de hoy. – hablo Sirzechs, siendo escuchado por todos.

Volvieron a sentarse en la mesa. De lo que ninguno se dio cuenta era de como Vali, durante el descanso, había sacado levemente un móvil y mandado un mensaje.

-Ahora que hemos escuchado las opiniones de los presentes nos faltan las versiones de los invencibles dragones. Vali, ¿qué opinas del mundo? ¿Qué quieres de él? - girándose hacia el joven.

-Si puedo pelear con oponentes poderosos entonces está bien.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, [Sekiryuutei]? - preguntó Azazel.

-Sinceramente prefiero la paz. Con la paz aún puede haber gente fuerte a la que enfrentarse. – dijo mirando de reojo a Vali, esperando que entendiera el mensaje – Claro que serían combates uno a uno, sin necesidad de guerra. Si puedo vivir tranquilo entonces perfecto.

Todos los líderes sonrieron alegres al escucharle.

-Bien. En ese caso podemos empezar a redactar el tratado. – dijo Azazel.

De repente todo se puso con un tono un poco oscuro. Miguel se levantó y miro por la ventana, siendo seguido por Sirzechs, Serafall y Azazel. En el exterior empezaron a aparecer decenas de magos que empezaron a atacar al edificio, pero estaba protegido por una barrera. Además de eso también aparecieron algunos demonios de la [Brigada].

-Ya han empezado. La [Brigada] ataca. – dijo Issei al lado de Miguel, mirando también por la ventana.

-Parece ser que Dulio y Griselda tenían razón. Son la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] y la [Facción de los Magos]. – dijo Miguel mirando seriamente a ambos grupos de la [Brigada].

* * *

Hola. 3 cosas:

1º- puede que parezca que vaya rápido pero el motivo es simple. El tomo 4 va de Gasper siendo liberado, lo de la piscina, la visita de los padres, Ascalon y la reunión. Los tres primeros no están porque no es amigo de sequito Gremory, por ahora. [Ascalon] ya la tiene. Solo falta la reunión. A partir del quinto tomo la relación con demonios y ángeles caido ira mejor, por lo que podre poner más cosas de las novelas.

2º- lo de Raiser y Rias vendrá más adelante.

3º- ya he empezado las clases, por lo que las actualizaciones serán más lentas.


	12. La reunion - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

DraigTrueEmperor9: Issei tiene gran confianza con Azazel y Miguel, y le tiene respeto a Sirzechs y Serafall, pero si tiene que decir algo lo dice y ya está. Me alegra que gustara la escena. Dulio es un troll en la sombra XD.

Zafir09: gracias por decirme los fallos. Me ayudan a arreglar los capítulos.

DkzorJG: me alegro que gustara. A eso aún le queda un rato.

Aqua OfThe Back: es totalmente cierto. En varios capítulos de Dragón Celestial use parte de los capítulos de Hermanos Dragones ya que el desarrollo era muy parecido. Por ejemplo parte de la reunión con el [Concilio] o con los líderes demoniacos y Azazel. Así me evito repetirlo de nuevo. Podrás notarlo en la primera parte de este capítulo.

AqomXG: la verdad es que sí. Al principio pensaba que era más fácil… pero luego…. Bufff. Es muy complicado para mí. Espero te guste la pelea XD.

Zenedar: gracias XD ¡!

ShadowTails98: espero que te guste. Por cierto, es el [Joker] de Gabriel XD. Creo que alguna vez me he equivocado al ponerlo jejeje.

El Primordial: gracias. Me alegro que te gusten. Suerte con ese fic. Parece tener buena pinta.

Tuto: lamento el retraso. Pero tengo mis motivos. Principalmente la pelea… se ha complicado.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 11:

**LA REUNION – PARTE 02**

Rias, Kiba y Xenovia habían salido del atontamiento que habían sufrido al haber sido alcanzados durante un segundo por el poder de Gasper. Kiba se habia salvado por su espada sacro-demoníaca, Xenovia por [Durandal] y Rias gracias a su hermano, que al sentir que algo iba mal se acerco para evitar que quedara congelada tambien.

-Oh, por fin habéis espabilado. – el que les hablo era Azazel.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Rias, observando como Akeno estaba congelada, al igual que el sequito Sitri al completo y Raynare.

-Un ataque terrorista. Lo más probable es que utilizaran un [Sacred Gear] o la magia para transferir el poder al [Sacred Gear] del chico mitad vampiro y lo forzaron para entrar en estado de [Balance Breaker]. Aunque es sólo un estado de [Balance Breaker] temporal, incluso afectó a las personas aquí presentes, que no estaban en el campo de visión…. Así que la capacidad potencial del dhamphir era tan alta. Bueno, sin embargo, aún no nos han bloqueado la salida muchachos. – explico.

-¿Le transfirieron poder? ¿Hay otros [Sacred Gear] con ese tipo de habilidad? – pregunto Xenovia asombrada ya que creía que solo la [Boosted Gear] era capaz de hacer eso.

-Pues no es así. Por ejemplo, la [Boosted Gear] combina ambos poderes a la vez, la capacidad de duplicar casi al infinito y la capacidad de transferencia. Existen independientes [Sacred Gears] con cualquiera de estas competencias, un [Sacred Gear] de duplicación y otro de transferencia. Todos los [Longinus] son sólo una combinación de una capacidad con otra. En esencia, se combinan las capacidades de gran alcance que no se supone que se combinan. Tal vez los [Longinus] nacen a causa de un tipo de errores, errores en el programa de [Sacred Gear] construido por Dios. Ésa es una de las opiniones de nosotros [Grigori]. Si tuviera que decirlo de una manera fácil de entender para ti, es un hecho que hay otros poderes que pueden transferir.

-Gasper convertido en una herramienta terrorista. ¿De dónde han conseguido semejante información? Usar su poder para sabotear semejante reunión… ¡Nunca había sufrido de semejante insulto! – grito enfurecida Rias.

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

BOOOOOOMMMMM BOOOOOOMMMMM BOOOOOOMMMMM BOOOOOOMMMMM

Los magos empezaron a atacar el edificio, pero todos los ataques eran detenidos por una gran barrera que rodeaba el instituto.

-Parece ser que la barrera aguantara. – comento Sirzechs.

Issei dejo de observar a los magos para pasar a observar a las tropas de ángeles, demonios y caídos.

-Todas las tropas que os habéis traído también están detenidas en el tiempo. – les dijo a los líderes demonios y Azazel.

-Es cierto. – dijo Miguel, observándolas – Todas congeladas.

-¡!

-¿Todas? Hay que joderse. Y eso que no son pocos precisamente. - gruñó Azazel.

-Pero, ¿cómo han sabido que era aquí a esta hora? ¿Un topo? – pregunto Kiba.

-Incluso han traspasado la barrera exterior. Esa barrera que cubre la ciudad. Este ataque está bien planteado. Pero parece ser que no serán capaces de traspasar la barrera que rodea este lugar.

Durante un par de minutos estuvieron esperando, observando como los magos no conseguían ni rajar la barrera.

-Pse. Estos magos son de bajo nivel. – murmuro Azazel - ¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer la [Facción de los Magos]?

-No te fíes Azazel. – le dijo Issei – Algo me dice que la cosa va a…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Una explosión del copón. Una explosión tan fuerte que hizo que todos se tambalearan intentando mantener el equilibrio. Cuadros, ventanas, platos y vasos se rompieron por igual, cediendo a las intensas vibraciones.

-… a ir a peor. – termino de decir.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! - exclamó Rias.

Acercándose a la ventana Issei observo.

-El ala oeste de edificio se ha ido de paseo. - explico.

-¿Quién en la [Brigada] tendría tanto poder como para derribar una barrera del tipo 4? – pregunto Miguel.

Todos se pusieron a pensar.

-Pues… parece ser que han podido hacerlo de dos formas. – dijo Issei – O bien un ataque conjunto y sincronizado por parte de seres con suficiente poder o puede que… haya sido Ophis.

-¡La [Diosa Dragona del Infinito]! - exclamaron los líderes de las [Facciones].

-¡¿Quieres decirme que Ophis Ouroboros está allí afuera?! - exclamó Rias.

-Eso parece.

-¿Estáis diciendo que Ophis Ouroboros comanda este ataque? – le pregunto Miguel.

-No sabría decir. Podría acabar con todos nosotros y esta ciudad sin problema alguno pero… solo destruyo parte de la barrera. Es extraño. – explico Issei, poniendo su mano en la barbilla, pensando.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora. – interrumpió Azazel – Lo importante ahora es que han destruido la barrera que protege este lugar, por lo que traspasaron la de la ciudad. Deben de haber usado magia de tele transporte. También han debido de estudiar al dhamphir y sus habilidades. Tarde o temprano nos congelara a todos nosotros también. Hay que actuar rápido.

-Y no podemos salir. Si quitamos la barrera el ataque afectara al mundo humano. – dijo Miguel – Además, no sabemos la identidad del jefe.

-Cierto. – asintió Serafall – Podría o no podría ser Ophis.

-Propongo que nos quedemos aquí un rato. Tarde o temprano aflojarán el ritmo y sus superiores se mostrarán. No podemos precipitarnos. Un movimiento en falso y lo lamentaremos. – sugirió Issei.

-Bien. Entonces lo primero sería hacerse cargo de Gasper. - murmuró Sirzechs.

-¡Yo iré hermano! – grito Rias cruzada de brazos, decidida - ¡Gasper es mi sirviente! ¡Es mi responsabilidad hacerme cargo de él!

-¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? No se puede usar magia de transporte. - murmuró.

-Si están en el edificio antiguo, podría usar mi última pieza guardada. La [Torre].

-Entiendo. [Enroque]. Ellos esperan que lo recuperemos mediante la puerta grande. Un ataque por retaguardia los cogería desprevenidos. – dijo sonriente – Pero aun así es demasiado peligroso el que vayas sola. – miro a su mujer y [Reina] - Grayfia, ¿es posible transferir más de una persona a través del [Enroque] con mi sistema de magia?

-Sí, parece que sólo se tiene que implementar una técnica sencilla de ceremonia aquí, pero es posible transferir a Ojou-sama y a otro.

-Así que Rías y otra persona... ¿quién te acompañara? – el [Maou] pelirrojo observo a los dos espadachines Gremory – Kiba, ¿podrías…?

-Por supuesto, Lucifer-sama. Gasper es mi compañero. Con gusto acompañare a mi dueña a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta. – dijo el rubio con convicción y seriedad.

-"Parece que su actitud ha mejorado desde lo que Kokabiel y [Excalibur]" – pensó contento Issei.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo Sirzechs, que miro a Azazel - Azazel, según un rumor, se dice que has estado investigando la manera de manejar libremente los [Sacred Gears] por un tiempo fijo, ¿no? – le pregunto Sirzechs al caído.

-Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Es posible controlar a Gasper?

-…

Azazel se quedó en silencio en respuesta a la pregunta de Sirzechs y saco una pulsera de su bolsillo.

-Oye [Caballo]. – le lanzo la pulsera - Esa es una pulsera con el poder de controlar un [Sacred Gear] en algún grado. Si encuentras al mencionado medio vampiro, dásela. Le ayudará a controlar su poder de alguna manera.

-Entiendo. – dijo Kiba mientras se la guardaba en el bolsillo.

-Azazel, ¿hasta dónde investigaste los [Sacred Gears]? – pregunto Miguel con curiosidad.

-Bastante. Dios, el que hizo los [Sacred Gears], no está aquí, ¿verdad? ¿No es mejor si hay alguien que pueda explicar acerca de [Sacred Gears] por lo menos un poco? Se dice que hay todo tipo de cosas que aún no sabes, ¿verdad?

-Creo, que el problema es que tú eres el que lo está investigando.

-Concuerdo con Miguel. Azazel, eres un friki muy peligroso. – se burló Issei.

-¡Tu caya!

Mientras Grayfia creaba el círculo mágico Azazel se acercó y empezó a hablar con Vali.

-Vali. - dijo Azazel serio – ¡Ha llegado el momento de mover ficha!

-¿?

-Sal afuera a atraer la atención del enemigo. Si el [Hakuryuukou] sale a pelear no se esperaran que enviemos tropas a por el medio vampiro. Además, algo se podría mover, ¿verdad?

-¿Así qué esa persona también se dará cuenta de qué yo estoy aquí?

-Lo más probable.

-¿No sería más rápido volar todos los terroristas en el edificio de la vieja escuela y al medio vampiro que se ha convertido en un problema?

Ese comentario no gusto nada a Rias.

-Estamos en una reunión por la paz. Como última opción recurriremos a ello. Pero por lo pronto haremos lo que te he dicho. El salvar a un miembro de la familia de los demonios nos haría un bien.

-Entendido. - sonrió el albino separándose de la pared, extendiendo unas alas blancas de hojas azuladas

[Divine Dividing Balance Breaker] [Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail]

Un aura blanca rodeo a Vali y cuando esta luz desapareció se pudo ver su armadura y las alas. Acto seguido salió de la sala al exterior, destrozando una de las ventanas.

FIUM

CRASH

Los magos empezaban a lanzarle hechizos pero el blanco los esquivaba sin ningún problema.

-"Es muy rápido. Sin duda su velocidad será un problema." – pensó el castaño.

-Issei. – lo llamo Azazel – Sería bueno que le dieras un poco de sangre a la hermanita de Sirzechs para el vampiro. Le ayudaría a controlar su poder.

El castaño asintió y camino hasta la mesa con comida y bebida… bueno, la que no se había caído. Issei cogió un vaso, de los pocos que no estaban rotos, creo una espada de luz y se hizo un corte en la mano. Vertió su sangre en la copa antes de que la herida llegara a cerrarse. Cuando se cerró le dio el vaso a Rias.

-No lo desaprovechéis. – le murmuro.

La pelirroja asintió seria, cogiendo con delicadeza pero segura el vaso.

-Azazel, continuando con la charla de antes… – le dijo Sirzechs.

-Dime

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer mediante la recopilación de [Sacred Gears]? Has estado recogiendo propietarios de [Longinus]. ¿Tienes la intención de matar a Dios, aunque ya no existe?

-Es para prepararse.

-¿Prepararse? Eso es un discurso que incita a la intranquilidad, a pesar de que has rechazado la guerra. – dijo asombrado el líder del [Cielo].

-Ya lo dije. No voy a entrar a una guerra. Asimismo, no se hace la guerra aquí. Sin embargo, los medios de defensa personal son necesarios. Más bien, ¿debería decir que sólo estamos preparándonos para un ataque de ustedes?

-¿Entonces?

-La [Brigada del Caos], obviamente. Sólo confirmó el nombre de la organización y se fundó hace poco, pero mi vicegobernador Shemhazai también ha tenido el ojo puesto en este grupo sospechoso que actúa desde antes de eso. Se dice que están reuniendo a miembros peligrosos de las [Tres Facciones]. Algunos humanos que poseen [Sacred Gear] que han alcanzado el [Balance Breaker] también parecen estar incluidos. -Lo sabemos. Nos han informado. – dijo Miguel mirando de reojo a David.

-¿Su objetivo es? – pregunto Serafall.

-La destrucción y el caos. Así de sencillo. No les gusta la paz de este mundo. Son terroristas. Por otra parte tienen mal carácter y son extremistas.

-Ya veo. Y Ophis los lidera.

-*Si. Ophis. La líder de la [Brigada del Caos]*

La voz vino de un círculo mágico que apareció de repente. Un círculo que todos reconocieron al instante.

-Ya veo. Así qué has venido. El cerebro está presente. ¡Grayfia, transfiere a Rías y a Kiba ya!

-¡Sí! – Grayfia cogió a ambos jóvenes y los metió en el círculo - Ojou-sama, le deseo suerte en la batalla.

-¡Espera Grayfia! ¡Onii-sama!

La pelirroja intento ir hacia su hermano, pero Kiba la agarró del brazo, evitándolo.

Un círculo mágico apareció bajo Rias y Kiba, transportándolos a donde el viejo edificio y dejando la pieza de la [Torre] donde antes estaba el círculo mágico. Dicha pieza fue cogida por Sirzechs.

Una vez que Rias y Kiba desaparecieron Xenovia se puso delante de sus compañeros. John, Koneko y Akeno y también protegiendo al grupo Sitri. Suerte que Ravel tenía un asunto muy importante con su abuela.

-El círculo mágico de Leviathan. – murmuro Sirzechs.

-El del Leviathan original. – corrigió Serafall.

-Así es.

Del círculo mágico apareció una hermosa mujer con gafas. Llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él, que expone una gran parte de sus pechos.

-"¿Por qué tiene que ir con tan poca ropa? Igual que las chicas de aquí. ¿Por qué faldas tan cortas? Acaso será..."

-[Compañero, desvarías]

-"Lo siento. Es que me pongo a pensar y..."

-[Ya ya]

-Para los que no me conozcan, soy Katarea Leviathan, descendiente del [Maou] Leviathan. – dijo orgullosa.

-Vaya. Ha pasado tiempo. – comento Sirzechs.

-Sinceramente no tenía ganas de verte. – dijo aburrido Azazel.

-Desde la Gran Guerra que no me encuentro con uno de los descendientes de los [Antiguos Maous]. – dijo Miguel.

-Así que es un golpe de Estado. – murmuro el pelirrojo.

-Sí, esto es un golpe de Estado. Una rebelión por parte de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] contra la [Facción de los Nuevos Maous]. Declaro esto aquí, presente en este momento y lugar. Los tiempos cambian. La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] hemos decidido aliarnos con la [Brigada del Caos].

-Eso se nota. – comento con aburrimiento Issei – Están atacando junto a la [Facción de los Magos].

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de todo esto? – pregunto Sirzechs.

-Dios y los [Antiguos Maous] están muertos. Este mundo debe ser renovado.

-Que el Dios Bíblico y los [Antiguos Maous] hayan fallecido no quiere decir que el mundo deba ser renovado. – hablo Issei – Existen otras religiones, otras razas. Si el mundo ha de cambiar no será por un capricho vuestro. – dijo con dureza.

-¿Y tú eres un ascendido? – pregunto Katarea con burla – Parece que el [Cielo] no sabe controlar a sus subordinados.

-¿Ophis ha previsto tanto? ¿Tan lejos en el futuro ha planificado? A mí no me lo parece. - murmuró Azazel.

Katarea suspiro levemente.

-Ophis es un símbolo de poder. Su posición es la idónea para que podamos reunir poder. Así que le hemos pedido ayuda para poder destruir este mundo…. ¡Para gobernar el nuevo mundo!

-Entonces la información es cierta. Estáis reuniendo ángeles, caídos y demonios bajo una misma bandera. A todos aquellos que no aman este mundo… con Ophis Ouroboros como estandarte.

-Vamos, que Ophis no tiene el mismo pensamiento que los demás de la [Brigada]. – le susurro Issei.

-Katarea, ¿por qué haces esto? – pregunto tímida Serafall.

-Serafall. Tú eres sin duda a la que más odio. ¡Me robaste el título de Leviathan! ¡Ese título debía ser mío como descendiente!

-Katarea…

-No te preocupes, Serafall. Hoy día, te voy a matar en este lugar y proclamarme a mí misma como [Maou] Leviatán. Entonces, Ophis se convertirá en el dios del nuevo mundo, y no nos importa, ya que él sólo es un símbolo. El sistema, las leyes, y la doctrina serán construidas por nosotros. Miguel, Azazel y Sirzechs, sus era ha terminado.

-¡Jajajaja! – empezó a reírse Azazel.

-Azazel, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Así que ustedes reformaran este mundo, todos juntos.

-Eso es correcto.

-¿Piensas en la desintegración? ¿Los seres humanos son tontos? ¿La Tierra será destruida? Oye, oye, oye. ¿Las cosas no están prosperando hoy en día?

-Azazel, tú eres el mismo de siempre. A pesar de que tienes tanto poder, estás satisfecho con el mundo actual...

-Déjame decirte, su objetivo es demasiado cliché. Y, sin embargo, la gente se limita con aquellos que son excesivamente fuertes. Vaya, es realmente una molestia para los demás. Descendiente de Leviathan, tus palabras son como las de un villano que está a punto de morir, ¿lo sabías?

-¡Azazel! ¡¿Te estás riendo de nosotros?!

-Sep. Yo me ocupo de ella. – miro a los demás líderes – Por favor, no os metáis.

-No pensábamos hacerlo. – respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Tsk. Cabrones. En fin. – el [Gobernador] de los caídos empezó a expulsar su poder.

-¿Seguro que no quieres retirarte? – pregunto por última vez Sirzechs.

Katarea sonrió perversamente.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Descendiente del [Maou] Leviathan original. Uno de los [Monstruos del Fin]. No eres un mal rival. Katarea Leviathan, ¿estás vestida para una pelea de [Armagedón] conmigo? – pregunto Azazel.

-Estaba deseando eso, [Gobernador General de los Ángeles Caídos].

Ambos sacaron sus alas, mostrando todo su poderío mientras atravesaban las ventanas y volaban fuera.

-Xenovia. – llamo Sirzechs - Ve a afuera a mantener a raya a los magos.

-Pero…

Miro a sus compañeras congeladas.

-Tranquila. Este es el lugar más seguro. Nadie se atrevería a atacar donde están los líderes de las [Tres Facciones].

-Cierto.

Y la nueva [Caballo] Gremory salió de la sala con [Durandal] expulsando gran cantidad de aura.

* * *

_**Sala del club de Rias**_

Kiba y Rias habían conseguido llegar a la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Lo primero que hicieron fue observar como la habitación estaba llena de magas, que llevaban ropas extrañas que dejaban ver gran parte de sus pechos y piernas. Gasper estaba atado en una silla.

-¡Mierda! ¡Han podido venir aquí!

-Pues entonces deberemos matarlos.

-...

Kiba se puso en posición defensiva, creando una espada sacro-demoniaca.

-Gasper. – llamo Rias al vampiro, ignorando las palabras de las magas.

-B-Buchou.

A pesar de haber oído perfectamente las palabras de las magas Rias se concentró en su siervo.

-Gasper. Estoy tan contenta de que estás a salvo.

-Buchou, ya es demasiado tarde. – Gasper empezó a llorar - Es mejor si yo muero. Por favor, Buchou, por favor… mátenme. Debido a estos ojos, yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie. Yo no soy más que una molestia y un cobarde.

-No digas una cosa tan estúpida. Yo no te abandonare, ¿recuerdas? He venido porque no te puedo abandonar. Te acepte en mi familia porque tenía fe en ti. Dime Gasper, ¿tienes fe en ti? ¿Tienes la misma fe que tenemos nosotros en ti? ¿Tienes fe en ti mismo? - preguntó Rias.

-Buchou… Yo no podría encontrarlo. Yo sólo causo problemas. Mi vida no tiene valor.

-Tú eres mi siervo y miembro de mi familia. No voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente. ¡Ahora que ha llegado el día en tú puedas ser libre!

-Buchou…

ZASCA

Una de las magas le dio una fuerte bofetada a Gasper ante la mirada de Rias y Kiba.

-Ustedes son tan estúpidos. Es una tontería la manera en que tratas a un medio vampiro que es peligroso por simple naturaleza. Es tal como dice la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Los de la familia Gremory son tan tontos en la misma medida que son profundamente afectuosos y llenos de poder. ¿Fe? ¿Eso para qué sirve? Sería más efectivo convertir a este dhamphir en un arma. Podrías haber arrojado a este crio en territorio de caídos. Quizás habrías acabado con alguno de sus líderes. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Algún día podría llegar a ser una amenaza para tus aliados. ¿Es eso lo que pretendes?

-Tus palabras no me afectan, humana. Yo atesoro a mis siervos.

Una de las magas le lanzo un hechizo a Rias que fue detenido por la espada de Kiba.

-Bonitas palabras saliendo de la boca de un demonio. Mmm, eres demasiado hermosa para ser un demonio. Un ser tan abominable. - masculló la maga colocando una hoja sobre el cuello de Gasper - Moveos y el niño muere.

-Gasper, por favor, deja de provocarme problemas. – volvió a hablar Rias ignorando a la maga - ¡Te voy a regañar una y otra vez! ¡Te voy a consolar! ¡Pero nunca voy a dejarte ir!

-B-Buchou. Yo... yo…

-Gasper – esta vez hablo Kiba – ¿Acaso no confías en tu ama? ¿La mujer que te salvo? ¿No confías en nosotros, tus compañeros? No cometas el mismo error que cometí yo. – cogió la copa con sangre de las manos de Rias – Eres nuestro compañero. Siervo de Rias Gremory. ¡Compórtate como tal! - miro la copa y la sangre y luego al rubio vampiro - ¿Quieres dejar de ser un inútil, cobarde y demás? Pues empieza a cambiar de una vez.

FAS

Cogió la copa y le lanzo la sangre.

Gasper bebió la que podía alcanzar con la lengua.

GLUP

Cuando bebió la sangre el ambiente cambio. El vampiro desapareció de la silla. Las magas buscaron con su vista y al mirar al techo se encontraron con algo aterrador.

CHICHICHICHICHICHICHI

Un número innumerable de pequeños vampiros revoloteaban por la sala. Decenas de pares de ojos rojizos miraban detenidamente a las magas antes de lanzarse hacia ellas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡El mocoso se ha convertido en murciélagos!

-¡Mierda! ¡Se ha trasformado!

-¡Maldito!

Las magas empezaron a lanzarle hechizos pero no surtían efecto en los murciélagos.

-¡Esta succionando nuestra sangre!

-¡No solo eso! ¡También nuestro poder mágico!

Kiba y Rias solo miraban la escena.

-¡Si no podemos con el… nos cargaremos a la Gremory!

FIUM FIUM FIUM

En un intento desesperado las magas apuntaron a los jóvenes y les lanzaron balas mágicas que fueron detenidas en el aire.

-**Es inútil. Puedo ver todos vuestros movimientos**.

-¡I-imposible!

La voz de Gasper retumbaba en toda la habitación. Las magas cayeron desmayadas una a una debido a la succión de sangre y magia del vampiro. Después de atarlas a todas Gasper volvía a su forma humana y Kiba le puso el anillo de Azazel.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – le pregunto Rias.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias a la sangre pude controlarlo. Por cierto Buchou, ¿de quién es?

-Es de Issei Hyodo.

-¿El ángel?

-Si. Y con eso podrás controlar tú [Sacred Gear] sin problemas… o eso dijo Azazel. – dijo Kiba.

Rias se acercó a Gasper y lo abrazo mientras acariciaba la cabeza.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Gasper.

-Gracias Buchou.

-No. Gracias a tu por hacer sufrir a esas putas. – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Eh? – Gasper estaba desconcertado.

-Nada, nada. Volvamos.

El trio salió con rapidez de la sala y fueron afuera. Caminaron hasta llegar a donde se celebrara la batalla entre Azazel y Katarea.

-Katarea Leviathan. – murmuro Rias.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

El trio miro delante suyo, donde Azazel acababa de ser enviado por un duro golpe de Vali.

* * *

_**Momentos antes**_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

FIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

FIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

FIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Azazel y Katarea se lanzaban lanzas de luz y poder demoniaco a distancia, sin luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Por su parte, Vali seguía esquivando los ataques de los magos. Xenovia eliminaba magos.

En la sala, los líderes e Issei observaban el combate entre el caído y la demonio. Sin duda era un gran combate, pero estaban seguros de que Azazel no usaba todo su poder. Si ese fuera el caso la destrucción sería mucho mayor.

Lo que le extraño fue una pequeña botella que llevaba Katarea, la cual se la tragó. Al instante su poder aumento considerablemente. Y no solo eso. Todos pudieron ver como alguien más golpeaba a Azazel, haciendo que este cayera con fuerza al suelo.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

También pudieron observar como Kiba y Rias salían con el pequeño vampiro del antiguo edificio.

(De vuelta)

El trio Gremory observaba al líder de [Grigori] arrodillado en el suelo mientras se levantaba y miraba con fastidio a Vali, que estaba con su armadura blanca en el cielo junto a Katarea.

-Así que vas a traicionarme, ¿verdad Vali?

-Así es, Azazel. – respondió Vali.

-"Se veía venir." - pensaron los líderes e Issei. Lo presentían.

Entonces Katarea tomo la palabra.

-Azazel, en el instante en que te decantaste por la paz se hicieron los preparativos para secuestrar al pequeño vampiro y el ataque terrorista. El [Hakuryuukou] te abandonó en ese mismo instante. La tentación de poder pelear con alguno de los líderes de las [Tres Facciones] es superior a la fidelidad que te puede tener… que ya es triste.

-Cielos. Esto ya no hace gracia. - murmuró Azazel levantándose saliendo del cráter mirando al dragón - ¿Cuándo?

-Me lo ofrecieron mientras traía a Kokabiel de regreso. Lo siento Azazel, pero este lado parece más interesante.

-Vali, tienes al [Dragón Blanco]. ¿Has capitulado ante Ophis?

-No, solo coopero. Me ofrecieron una atractiva oferta_. '¿Deseas luchar contra el ejército de Asgard?'_ Una manera sumamente efectiva de poner a prueba mi poder, mis límites. Simplemente no podía declinar la oferta. Azazel, desechas la idea de luchar contra el [Valhalla], contra Asgard, ¿verdad? - mirando al hombre – Odias las guerras. Odio eso.

-"Asgard. Esta loco." – pensaron todos.

-Te dije que te volvieses fuerte. Debí matizar que no deseases poder para destruir el mundo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. No deseo la destrucción de nada. Solo deseo pelear eternamente.

-Una traición. Debí de haberlo imaginado. Tarde o temprano. Debí de haberme hecho a la idea de que lo harías. A fin de cuentas desde que nos conocimos no has hecho más que repetirme que quieres pelear con tipos poderosos.

-Tanto la información como las preparaciones fue cosa suya. Es insólito que tomases la decisión de dejarlo solo conociendo su verdadera naturaleza. La has cagado Azazel.

Katarea se bulo de Azazel mientras Vali golpeaba su pecho con orgullo.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Vali, Vali Lucifer. - eso asombro a casi todos - Descendiente del [Maou] Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió en la guerra. Sin embargo, soy un hijo de sangre mixta, nacido de un padre que era el nieto del [Maou] original y una madre humana. Obtuve el [Sacred Gear] del [Dragón Blanco] porque soy mitad humano. Fue por casualidad. Sin embargo, yo, que soy un pariente de sangre real de Lucifer y también soy el [Dragón Blanco]. Si realmente hay tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo. Nah, estoy bromeando.

-De ninguna manera... Eso no puede ser... – murmuraba Rias.

-Es cierto. Si hay una existencia tan ridícula, esa es la de él. Él se convertirá en el [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte entre todos los que conocí en el pasado y el presente, y probablemente también el de todos los tiempos. - dijo Azazel con resignación, luego miro a Katarea - Tsk, que tu volumen de aura sea más grande que antes. ¿Significa qué la aumentaste con la ayuda de ese bastardo de Ophis?

Katarea sonrió ante la pregunta de Azazel.

-Sí. El dragón que posee un poder infinito. Por el bien del cambio mundial me prestó un poco de su poder. Gracias a eso puedo luchar contra ti, incluso hay una posibilidad de que pueda vencer a Sirzechs y Miguel. A esos [Gobernadores Generales] tontos. Así que tú eres…

-Así que yo soy. Puede que sea tonto. No puedo hacer nada sin Shemhazai. Yo sólo soy un entusiasta de [Sacred Gear]. Pero sabes, ¿de verdad crees qué puedes vencer a esos imbéciles de Sirzechs y Miguel? Al menos ellos son muy superiores a una persona mediocre como tú.

El rostro de Katarea hizo una mueca al oír las palabras de Azazel.

-¡Qué tontería! Muy bien, voy a darte el golpe de gracia aquí y ahora mismo. ¡Yo te destruiré, a ti, el [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos], como el primer pasó a la creación de un nuevo mundo!

Azazel sonrió enormemente mientras sacaba algo que parecía un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

-Eso es.

Azazel muestra la punta de la daga a la mujer que lo miraba con desconfianza.

-He ido más allá de ser un entusiasta de [Sacred Gears]. También he fabricado el mío. He construido réplicas. Bueno, casi todas ellas son basura. Dios, quien desarrolló los [Sacred Gear], fue increíble. Eso es lo único que le respeto a él. Sin embargo, son incompletos, porque Dios y [Maous] murieron dejando tras ellos errores que sólo pueden alterar el equilibrio del mundo. Ejemplo de eso son los [Longinus] y el [Balance Breaker]. Sin embargo… los [Sacred Gear]…

-Lamento tener que decirte que esas creaciones no tiene cabida en nuestro nuevo mundo. Incluso sin esas herramientas el mundo gira. - exclamó Katarea alzando los brazos –Y eventualmente obligaremos al [Dios Nórdico] Odín a moverse. ¡Y entonces sí que dominaremos de verdad el mundo!

-Atacar al mayor y mejor ejército existente. Ni siquiera la [Brigada] al completo podría hacer tal cosa. – murmuro Issei.

Por mucho poder que tuvieran tendrían que enfrentarse a los [Dioses Nórdicos]. Odín y Thor. Los más poderosos y peligrosos. Sobre todo Thor, que se encontraba en el [Top Ten] de seres más poderosos que existen.

Después de aumentar deliberadamente el chisme con una sonrisa complaciente, Azazel escupió.

-Cuanto más escucho, más ganas de vomitar ciento por sus metas. ¿[Valhalla]? ¿Dioses de la Tierra? Intenta fastidiar a Odín y te caerán tantas ostias que no sabrás de donde vienen. Sin embargo… ¡las personas que me roben mi placer pueden irse y desaparecer!

La daga empezó a transformarse, separándose en trozos.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡Tú!

-¡[Balance Breaker]! – grito a todo pulmón Azazel.

FLASH

Tras un flash momentáneo pudieron ver la figura de Azazel, revelando su figura en una pesada armadura dorada.

XXXXXXXXXX

Por su parte, los demás líderes miraban atentos al caído.

-Así que ha conseguido fabricar su propio [Sacred Gear]. – murmuro Sirzechs.

-Pero aún le queda mucho para alcanzar a nuestro [Padre]. – dijo Miguel.

-¡Wow! ¡Que chula! – grito Serafall.

XXXXXXXXXX

La armadura brillaba con todo su poderío. Las alas negras de Azazel estaban extendidas a su máximo y en su mano derecha tenía una gigantesca lanza de luz.

-Estudié al [Dragón Blanco] y otros [Sacred Gears] de dragón y creé esto. Mi obra maestra. Un [Sacred Gear] artificial. Se trata de la [Down Fall Dragon Spear]. En su pseudo [Balance Breaker]. [Down Fall Dragon Another Armor].

-[No, eso no es un verdadero [Balance Breaker]]

-¿A qué te refieres, Ddraig?

-[Él hizo un [Sacred Gear] y libero su poder en una explosión forzando su despertar. Una especie fuera de control. El [Sacred Gear] se romperá después de que la batalla termine. ¿Él va a utilizar lo que llama [Sacred Gear Artificial] producto desechable?] – explico Ddraig a todos.

-[Aun así es un gran avance. Dentro de poco podrá crear sus propios [Sacred Gears]. Cuando eso ocurra será una gran revolución mundial]

-_[Cierto. Muchos buscaran esa tecnología. La tecnología del Dios Bíblico. No creo que sea buena idea que Azazel logre crear algún día [Sacred Gears] completos]_

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Cómo era de esperar de Azazel! De verdad eres increíble.

-Vali, me gustaría ser tu oponente pero, por favor, llévate bien con el [Dragón Rojo].

-Pero luchar contigo, Azazel, parece divertido. – dijo Vali para luego preguntar - Se basa en un dragón dotado de poder, ¿no?

-Si. Yo selle al [Gigantis Dragon] Fafnir en este [Sacred Gear Artificial]. Lo copié de los [Sacred Gear] de los [Dos Dragones Celestiales]. La [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing]. Todavía tengo que ver si tuve éxito o no.

-¡Azazel! A pesar de que tienes tanto poder… ¡tú…!

-Katarea, tú misma has dicho que tú te has aliado con el [Dios Dragón Ouroboros].

-La investigación de [Sacred Gear] no se debe de haber desarrollado en este sentido...

-Esa mirada me hace entender que el grupo que traicionó a mi organización sacó algunas de mis investigaciones de [Sacred Gear]. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido alguno. Sólo yo y Shemhazai sabemos una parte acerca de la verdad.

-Aunque tengas el poder de Fafnir… ¡yo tengo el de Ophis! – grito Katarea - ¡Yo soy una de descendiente del Leviathan original! ¡Katarea Leviathan! ¡No voy a perder ante un ángel caído tan molesto como tú!

-Ven. – reto Azazel mientras hacia un gesto con la mano.

-¡No me subestimes!

La mujer se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Azazel.

ZAS

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Después del choque la mujer tenía mucha sangre saliendo de la herida hecha por el caído en el vientre. Katarea callo de rodillas al suelo, llenándolo de sangre, y se pudo ver que gran parte del suelo estaba dividida en dos.

-[Fafnir no era el más poderoso pero si el más fuerte físicamente. Cuando Azazel ha entrado en el [Balance Breaker] tanto su defensa como su ataque aumentaron en un gran nivel.] – explico Ddraig a Issei.

-Impresionante. – susurro el castaño asombrado por la gran demostración de poder físico de Azazel.

-¡E-esto no se ha acabado! - exclamó la mujer alzando un brazo, convirtiéndose en una especie de tentáculo, enroscándose en el brazo del caído.

Empezó a emitir un aura en su propio cuerpo.

-Magia de autodestrucción. - susurró la pelirroja.

Habiendo tomado el brazo con la lanza, el caído intento deshacer el agarre en vano.

-¡Es inútil Azazel! ¡No podrás liberarte! ¡Y tampoco te servirá matarme! ¡En cuanto yo lo haga la magia se activara y ambos moriremos!

-Vaya vaya. Pretendes herirme con una magia de autodestrucción. Cuanta determinación. – murmuro Azazel.

-Parece que Azazel la va a palmar. – Issei miro de reojo a Vali - ¿Estás seguro de no querer ayudarlo? - señalando al hombre.

-… - Vali desvió la mirada.

-Es inútil. Ese tentáculo está hecho con mi poder vital. No cederá. – dijo con orgullo Katarea.

-Que se le va a hacer.

Sin pensárselo dos veces el caído creo una lanza de luz, retirando la armadura del brazo, cerciorándolo con un movimiento limpio.

ZAS

-¡!

Todos miraban asombrados como Azazel se cortaba el brazo.

-¡! – Katarea estaba asombrada y estupefacta.

-No pongas esa cara Katarea. Al menos tendrás mi brazo contigo. - dijo Azazel hundiendo la misma lanza en el estómago de la demonio, girándose, envolviéndose en sus alas protectoramente mientras el cuerpo de la demonio, extremadamente débil a la luz se convertía en polvo, esparciéndose al viento.

Pocos segundos después ocurrió.

ZUMMM

-Ya sabemos el límite de esta [Sacred Gear]. - murmuró Azazel mientras la armadura se desvanecía – Aun hay mucho margen de mejora… mientras que la joya principal este intacta para reconstruirla de nuevo. Estaremos juntos al menos una temporadita [Gigantis Dragón] Fafnir. - observando detenidamente la daga.

-Como esperaba de Azazel. No obstante esa armadura no dura mucho. Esa [Sacred Gear Artificial] necesita de más estudio. – comento Vali.

-Ahora que Vali. ¿Qué harás tú? Aunque no tenga la armadura y aunque solo tenga un brazo puedo enfrentarte de manera bastante convincentemente. - convocando una lanza de luz, apuntando al [Dragón Blanco] - Pero ¿no te parece que ese sería un final un poco triste?

Vali miro fijamente a Azazel y luego a Issei. El castaño le devolvió la mirada. Estaba a punto de ocurrir. Se notaba en el ambiente. La tan esperada pelea entre el [Dragón Rojo] y el [Dragón Blanco], el [Sekiryuutei] y el [Hakuryuukou] de esta generación.

-Entonces Vali, ¿qué harás ahora? – pregunto Azazel.

El peli gris se mantuvo cayado, observando a Issei.

-Esto es interesante. Por una parte estoy yo, Vali Lucifer. Un demonio descendiente del Verdadero Lucifer y portador del [Dragón Celestial] Albion. Por otro tenemos a un humano ascendido a ángel que posee a Ddraig, o sea tú. – entonces sonrió con burla - Di lo que quieras, pero esto sobrepasa las estadísticas que califican esto de casualidad. Es el destino. Somos rivales y la distancia entre los portadores es inmensa.

Issei lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Lo dices porque eres más débil que yo? Vaya, no pensaba que tú lo supieras. – comento con sorna.

-¿Tu más fuerte que yo? ¡Jajajajajaja! – exclamo Vali, carcajeándose - ¡Eso ni en broma! Te he investigado. Huérfano de padres humanos. Nada especiales. Los padres de tus padres más de lo mismo, completamente normales. Ascendiendo en tu árbol genealógico tampoco encontramos nada. Ni portadores de habilidades únicas ni practicantes de ningún poder en concreto. Por supuesto nada de demonios, ángeles o caídos. Eres completamente ordinario. Luego fuiste adoptado por un hombre que anteriormente era cura. Un hombre normal. Tampoco tenía nada de interesante.

-"Si tú supieras."

-Me es imposible el no decepcionarme. ¿Sabes que opino de ti?

-La verdad es que me importa un pepino en conserva. – respondió con sinceridad, pero Vali hizo oídos sordos.

-Eres aburrido. Solo tienes el [Boosted Gear] y mucha suerte.

-¿En serio crees eso? – pregunto alucinado Issei – "¿No sabe de [Excalibur] o [Ascalon]? ¿Qué tan poco informado esta?"

-_[Sin duda muy poco informado. ¡Ven pa' ca' que te voy a ensartar como a un pavo!]_

-[Jooo. Parece que me voy a perder algo bueno. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser fusionada justo ahora?!]

-Ya lo creo. Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé _'Si este es mi rival me rindo'_. Te enfrentaste a Kokabiel y ganaste, pero acabaste inconsciente por el agotamiento. Demasiado débil. Yo lo habría derrotado en segundos.

-"Porque tu hubieras dividido su poder hasta hacerlo tan débil como un humano, so merluzo."

Vali se puso en pose pensativa durante un ratito.

-¡Ya se! ¿Quieres ser un vengador?

-¿?

-No puedo matar a tus padres, cosa que es una lástima. Como no tienes unos padres a los que matar, creo que matare alguno de tus compañeros. – dijo mirando a los Gremorys.

-Adelante.

-¿?

La simple respuesta de Issei sorprendió al peli plateado.

-¿Cómo?

-Adelante, he dicho. Te aseguro que espero ver cómo te enfrentas a los [Maous] Lucifer y Leviathan.

-…

-No tienes nadie al que puedas dañar sin enfrentarte a alguien que está por encima de nuestro nivel.

-…

-Entonces, ¿has acabado de hablar? - siseo el castaño menor.

-¿Qué?

-Si has acabado de hablar.

-…

-¿Sabes lo que pienso yo de ti? No eres más que un subnormal, egocéntrico, autosuficiente y corto de miras. También debo de admitir que siendo la obra maestra de Azazel, que aun siendo un cretino es un gran ser… - pudo escuchar un _'¡Oye!'_ de Azazel - …no veo en ti más que una obra estropeada, un fraude, un error. – dijo con sinceridad.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?! - exclamó Vali.

-Me esperaba mucho más de ti. Presupones demasiado para los pocos recursos de los que dispones. Juzgas demasiado a la ligera con esa limitada capacidad de comprensión que posees. La prueba es lo poco que sabes de mí.

Empezó a expulsar poder sagrado.

-Y te voy a demostrar que no debiste subestimarme.

Al ver como Issei pretendía atacarle sin usar la [Boosted Gear], Vali se deshizo de su armadura. Se rodeó de poder demoniaco. Esta sería una lucha de fases.

-Así que no retrocederás. esta es tu ultima oportunidad. de ser preferible quisiera evitar la lucha. – advirtió.

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, estaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimiendo su instinto de lucha. su parte dragon pugnaba por liberarse, pero su parte ángel mantenía a la otra bajo control… por el momento.

-Hablas mucho. – se burló Vali, irónicamente siendo él el que había soltado un discurso cansino hace ná - ¿Donde esta esa seguridad que mostrabas hace un momento?

-No me provoques Vali. te lo estoy diciendo por tu propio bien. si quieres hacer esto… - fue entonces que su semblante cuerdo y tranquilo se esfumo, y ahora estaba ahí, la personalidad salvaje y alocada que tomaba el control cuando una pelea sumamente interesante se presentaba. Si encima de todo se le sumaba tener delante a su [Némesis] tocando los cojones… - No soy quien para decirte que no. así que… ¡pelea!

Y entonces ocurrió algo que nadie esperaría. el poder por completo de Issei se desbordo en ese instante, rodeándose por completo en un vórtice blanco con el cual fue hacia su enemigo.

El peli plateado solo sonrió y se arrojó contra Issei, rodeado también de un aura purpura negruzca, impactando de inmediato contra el castaño.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN

El impacto causo que ambos retrocedieran, más sin embargo no fue suficiente para que algunos de los dos salieran heridos. Las miradas retadoras entre ambos seguían ardiendo. Como parte dragones que eran su instinto parecía haberse apoderado de sus cuerpos.

Furia…

Ira…

Intenciones asesinas contra el otro. Eran esos sentimientos los cuales le transmitían a los espectadores de su pelea.

-Que intensiones asesinas más puras. Tus instintos dragones están más desarrollados que los míos. Además de que parece que los tienes más controlados que yo. – comento contento Vali.

-Control…. Si. Pero fuerte. Apenas si los mantengo a raya. Debo decir que me siento tentado por primera vez a dejarme llevar por completo por ellos. No tengo la oportunidad de luchar contra un oponente fuerte muy seguido.

-Tienes también la necesidad de luchar contra oponentes fuertes, ¿eh?

-No. Me gusta la tranquilidad. La paz. Pero no negare que cuando uno se presenta, la idea de pelear con todo aparece en mi mente, así que… - rodeando ambas manos con remolinos de poder sagrado miraba a Vali, quien sonriente levantaba una mano y hacia lo mismo.

Arremetiendo sin tener duda de nada.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

El fuerte impacto entre el poder demoniaco de Vali y el poder sagrado de Issei produjo una fuerte explosión, la cual hizo retroceder a ambos.

-¡Buen golpe! - exclamo el castaño, apareciendo justo arriba del peli plateado con un enorme martillo el cual dejo caer sobre su enemigo sin el menor reparo.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

El impacto fue detenido por un escudo creado por un círculo mágico de poder demoniaco, pero aun así, varias fisuras sobre este fueron visibles, lo cual indicaba la fuerza del golpe.

-He de admitir que ese último golpe casi me toma por sorpresa. - apareciendo detrás del castaño, con su puño revestido en poder demoniaco el cual adopto la forma de la punta de un taladro, golpeo la espalda del ángel.

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

El fuerte impacto arrojo a Issei contra el suelo, provocando un cráter de mediano tamaño del cual una columna de humo salía. Vali, por otra parte, se encontraba tranquilamente levitando, mirando al cráter con tranquilidad, sabiendo perfectamente que apenas si había golpeado al castaño.

Y tal y como el predijo… eso no había sido suficiente para golpearle por completo.

PRAAAW PRAAAW PRAAAW PRAAAW

De la nube de polvo salieron volando hacia el demonio cuatro discos giratorios que parecían letales sierras giratorias.

Sonriendo divertido detuvo a los cuatro discos al expulsar su poder demoniaco como un vórtice. Aun así, estos no dejaban de girar buscando un único objetivo… el cuello del demonio.

-¿No crees que esto es demasiado infantil? – pregunto con sorna el peli plateado.

-Pues cumplió su cometido. - apareciendo sobre Vali, con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, mientras una enorme esfera de poder sagrado se había formado - ¡Final Flash!

Habiendo creado la enorme esfera de poder sagrado la cual trajo contra su enemigo, que no esperaba ese ataque, lo recibió de lleno.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONW

Un gran estruendo así como un fuerte temblor se sintió en el instituto. Dicho impacto agrieto algunas de las paredes exteriores de la escuela, para que se viera su magnitud, como si el solo movimiento no fuese suficiente.

-Anda vamos. Estoy seguro que ese tipo de ataques, aunque son tu debilidad, apenas lo sentiste. ¿Verdad? - mirando hacia ese cráter se encontraba ahora el castaño, esperando la aparición del descendiente de Lucifer.

-Ese ataque fue en serio peligroso. Así que no solo eres palabras, ¿eh? - hablo con tranquilidad el [Dragón Blanco], saliendo del cráter con algunos rasguños, los cuales humeaban ligeramente, indicando que el daño había sido más que mínimo.

-¿Que esperabas es un ataque basado en luz? Es normal que te afecte pero apenas si te llego a tocar, así que no te quejes tanto. - con tranquilidad y como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo Issei le hablaba al tiempo que volvía a aumentar su poder sagrado.

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Quieres continuar? Ya me emocionado lo suficiente. - creando lo que parecía ser dos hojas de espada, las cuales se alargaban desde sus brazos, apunto su brazo derecho convertido en una enorme punta de lanza hacia el castaño.

-¡Pues que esperamos! ¡La batalla apenas empieza!

Dos espadas de luz se formaron en las manos del castaño, las cuales apretó y apunto hacia delante, cargando ambos al mismo tiempo.

KACHIN KACHIN

El fuerte estruendo entre ambos tipos de energía provoca varias ondas expansivas, que terminaban por destruir los cristales de todos los edificios de la escuela. .

Quedándose entonces en un intenso combate de lo que parecía ser estilo de espadas.

KACHIN

Un tajo invertido desde la izquierda por parte de Vali detenido por la espada derecha del castaño.

Y de inmediato su contraataque, estirando su pierna izquierda hacia atrás, trayéndola hacia delante, al tiempo que esta se cubriera con luz y adoptaba la forma de una espada, con la cual en un cortes ascendente atacaba a su adversario que uso su brazo izquierdo revestido en poder demoniaco lo freno.

PRANK

KACHIN

La fuerza del golpe hizo al demonio apretar los dientes mientras aplicaba una cantidad considerable de fuerza para contrarrestar el empuje del castaño y aprovechando, ataco con su brazo libre.

-No tan rápido.

KACHIN

El golpe de la cuchilla del demonio fue detenida por ambas espadas del castaño, quien de inmediato empujo a Vali con fuerza, haciendo que este perdiese su postura por un segundo cosa que aprovecho sin perder tiempo.

Una estocada con la espada izquierda de Issei, la cual era desviada con una de las alas del demonio, al cual actuó al instante como la hoja de una espada, dirigiéndose sin perder tiempo a empalar al castaño.

KACHIN KACHIN

Siendo esta desviada al mismo tiempo por una de las alas del castaño. Ambos estaban mirándose retadoramente. Enfrascándose entonces en una serie de intercambios peligrosos a una estrepitosa velocidad.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Vali, al ser demonio y tener semejantes niveles de poder heredado del Lucifer original, tenía no solo las dos cuchilla de poder demoniaco, sino también sus propias alas las cuales atacaban sin piedad al ángel, siendo superado por números; ocho a dos.

Issei, con una sonrisa pocas veces vista en su rostro, compensaba con velocidad de reacción que con dos las le bastaba y sobraba para defenderse del implacable ataque del peli plateado.

KACHIN KACHIN

Deteniéndose entonces cuando las espadas del castaño y las cuchillas del demonio quedaron en un ataque simultaneo, provocando una fuerte onda expansiva.

-Tu velocidad supero a la mía. Nada mal. Nada mal digno de la persona que es mi rival.

-Seguirás con esa actitud de chico malo ¿eh? En serio sabes ser teatral bastardo.

Empujando el uno contra el otro, sin dejar de matarse con solo la mirada, estudiando a su oponente e intentando predecir el siguiente movimiento.

Separándose y creando de inmediato a su alrededor varias lanzas de luz, las cuales de inmediato salieron disparadas contra Vali.

FIUM FIUM FIM

-Este truco de jardín es penoso. - defendiéndose inmediatamente de todos y cada una de las lanzas de luz, de las cuales algunas fueron contra el suelo, enterrándose.

El comentario del demonio había preocupado a los presentes, pues pensaban que el ángel se comenzaba a desesperar tan rápido en la batalla. Sin embargo el castaño sonreía al tiempo que en su mano creaba una gran lanza de luz.

-No te preocupes [Blanco], esto ya ha hecho su cometido. Ahora es mi turno de terminar con los preparativos. - lanzándose contra el demonio a una velocidad aún mayor, preparando una estocada frontal que fue desviada por una de las alas del demonio - ¡Todavía no! – exclamo y de inmediato, de su brazo derecho crecieron cuatro látigos de luz, los cuales terminaban en hojas de espada.

Estos atacaron de inmediato al peli plateado, tomándolo por sorpresa y apenas evitando los cuatro golpes letales simultáneos, uno de ellos dirigido a su cuello apenas fue esquivado.

-Eso estuvo peligrosamente cerca. - hablo el demonio, al sentir algunas gotas de sangre recorrer su cuello y las quemaduras por el poder sacro.

-Créeme, tengo varios trucos bajo la manga y este solo es el primero… de muchos más.

-Pues dejémonos de juegos. - tomando distancia ambos el uno del otro, y rodeándose de inmediato con poder demoniaco y sagrado, arremetieron una vez más contra su adversario.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Vali esquivando un golpe a su rostro revestido en luz.

Issei girando sobre su eje esquivando un rayo de energía demoniaco dirigido a su corazón. Revistiendo su pierna con luz convirtiéndola en una hoja de luz.

Subiendo su altura un poco, evito por completo el golpe de Issei y de inmediato tomo la cara del ángel y bajo con fuerza contra el suelo.

PUUUUUM

Creando un cráter enorme en el suelo en donde había enterrado al castaño presionando su rostro contra el suelo.

De inmediato salió del cráter en el cual se debía de encontrar posiblemente malherido Issei.

SUIT SUIT SUIT TLAP

El sonido de algo como un látigo enredándose se pudo escuchar. Y así era. La pierna derecha del demonio ahora era sujetada por lo que parecía ser un látigo de luz, el cual siguiéndolo salía de la gran columna de polvo que se había levantado.

-Te devuelvo el golpe.

Y sin perder tiempo Issei tiro del látigo trayendo repentinamente a Vali, a quien golpeo de inmediato con un enorme martillo de luz, estampándolo contra el suelo por la fuerza con la que le golpeo con el enorme martillo.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

PRRROOOOOOOOOOOOWN

Y de nuevo jalando hacia el mientras Issei aún estaba en el aire, trayendo hacia él al demonio que aún estaba algo aturdido por el golpe.

De inmediato lo con su mano derecha por el rostro y con un movimiento rápido lo llevo con fuerza contra el cráter en el suelo…

PUUUUUM

En donde lo enterró con fuerza, nuevamente provocando un fuerte estruendo y aumentando la profundidad y extensión del cráter.

Levantando una espesa capa de polvo, de la cual salió volando Issei con las alas extendidas y con sus ropas algo maltratadas. Su camisa estaba algo rota y ya no tenía la parte completa de esta en la manga derecha, su pantalón tenía un corte que no llego a lastimar la piel en el muslo derecho.

FIUM FIUM FIUM

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Y como si lo esperara creo nuevamente dos espadas de luz las cuales uso de inmediato para cortar y destajar una lluvia de cientos de disparos de poder demoniaco, los cuales salían desde la nube de polvo en el cráter. El origen de estos comenzaba a moverse sin dejar de disparar o dejar descansar al castaño…

PAAAAAAAAM

Desde arriba apareció Vali para, con un patada, golpear al ángel, que apenas logro cruzar ambas espadas tras de sí para detener el potente golpe a traición, siendo empujado hacia el suelo con toda la fuerza posible y estampándose en el suelo con Vali sobre su espalda.

-Que dices. Te queda mejor el papel de ángel caído, ¿verdad [Rojo]?

Dio un leve salto, aplicando fuerza sobre sus pies para causar daño y hundir más al castaño en el suelo.

-Pues tal parece que ambos… no. tú has caído completamente demonio de pacotilla.

Sonriendo confiado Issei disparaba seis espadas de luz hacia el cielo, donde estas brillaron y se vincularon de inmediato con otras cinco que salieron del suelo. Estas se encontraban brillando en el suelo, formando un pentágono en el cual fue aprisionado el demonio.

Era un prisma pentagonal traslúcido en el cual los vértices eran las espadas cuya luz Vali sintió que eran más peligrosas en más de una manera. Las hojas de estas espadas brillaban aún más y despedían una sensación de peligro como nunca antes. aquello le valió una mirada de completa sorpresa al demonio.

-Caíste pequeño demonio plateado. - sonrió el ángel mirándolo desde una distancia prudente y sonriendo al ver la expresión de su enemigo, antes de chasquear los dedos.

Esta prisión de luz brillo intensamente para luego contraerse violentamente, con las espadas apuntadas hacia él.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONW

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-[Tal parece que le diste de lleno al [Blanco]. una trampa sumamente efectiva. quién lo diría, ya eres capaz de canalizar aún más el poder dragonslayer de [Ascalon]] - elogio el [Dragon Emperador Rojo] desde el brazo.

_-[Tu afinidad ha aumentado y el nivel de daño que antes te hacia ahora es prácticamente nulo. comprender el flujo de poder mágico de una espada dragonslayer y aprovechar tus circuitos mágicos de ángel para trasferir poder en tu cuerpo sin hacerte daño. el entrenamiento está dando sus resultados]_ \- alago la propia [Ascalon] al ver que ahora sus poderes dragonslayer ya no eran un molestia para su portador.

-[Ciertamente hermana. el crecimiento de Ise como mago ha sido sumamente asombroso. quien diría que ese descubriría una manera de ejercer el poder que en si fue diseñado para matar a seres dragontinos] - se unía a ellos [Nimue].

A pesar de que la espada no estaba con él, aun podía escucharla. [Excalibur] sentía lo que hacía Issei, aunque no pudiera verlo.

-Ciertamente mi parte dragon se dañaba pero, al pasar ese poder por un canal protegido como son mis circuitos de ángel, este no solo pasa sino también refuerza los mismos haciendo cosas como está ahora. - mirando hacia el cráter del cual un aura demoniaca comenzaba a brotar y aumentar su volumen.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión fue intensa al punto de que el cráter aumento considerablemente su tamaño y profundidad. Pero aun así ese brote repentino de aura parecía llenar completamente dicho cráter dando a entender el tremendo poder detrás del ataque, además de ir augurando las intenciones y poder del demonio peli plateado.

-Un ataque muy inesperado. Así que tu luz puede tener propiedades para los demonios aún más peligrosas que la luz normal. Pero me sorprende que un demonio de bajo nivel, que solo tiene dos alas, tenga tal poder. - murmuro con una sonrisa Vali, algo de sangre corriendo desde su boca y varias heridas, sin saber que en realidad se trataba de poder dragonslayer.

-Tienes algo ahí, pero está lejos de ser correcto. Sin embargo para ti ese ataque debió de dejarte algo desgastado. - sonriendo confiadamente el ángel creaba una espada de luz y la apuntaba al demonio.

-No te preocupes, puedo reponerme con facilidad. Pero, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo? Llevamos jugando demasiado. - rodeándose entonces por un aura blanca y materializando la forma [Sacred Gear] del [Dividing Divide].

Las alas de luz azul aparecieron en su espalda.

El castaño por otra parte dio una sonrisa mordaz, la cual se tornó salvaje de un momento a otro, al igual que sus alas comenzaron lentamente a tornarse rojas. Y de repente del cielo llovían plumas blancas las cuales salían de las alas de Issei que ahora pasaban a color rojo.

-Alas rojas. Un ángel de alas rojas. - murmuro Azazel al ver la extraña coloración de las alas del castaño.

Nunca antes las había visto. Nunca se las enseño.

-Es un efecto secundario de usar sus poderes dragontinos. Un cambio que va con el sí, me lo preguntas. - respondió con tranquilidad Miguel, que no conocía que el castaño tuviese alas de color.

Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Se preguntaba si Dulio o Gabriel sabrían.

-Vaya, así que guardando esa apariencia. Huh, en serio es fuerte, aunque su poder aún está lejos de estar en la cúspide. Me pregunto cuanto más seguirán restringiéndose.

-Por favor, no pidas que vayan con todo. Si eso sucede Ise quedara agotado y personalmente no quiero un regaño de Gabriel.

-Es cierto. Oí la otra vez que Dulio y él lucharon en Escocia. Varias montañas tuvieron que ser reconstruidas… por no decir casi una cordillera completa.

-No me lo recuerdes. ¿Tienes idea de lo tedioso que fue el papeleo por eso? Quiero dormir de repente.

Era la curiosa conversación que sostenían ambos líderes mientras los demás escuchaban que la lucha entre ambos portadores dragones apenas si se estaba poniendo seria.

Decir que los demonios estaban sorprendidos era poco. Ahora no solo reafirmaban el poder del castaño al verlo luchar contra un descendiente de Lucifer a la par, sino que ahora tenían que hacerse a la idea de que ambos ni siquiera luchaban a todo su poder.

Y con un destello verde en su brazo izquierdo aparecía el [Sacred Gear] de Issei, el [Boosted Gear].

-Sabes, desde hace un tiempo no podía pelear con un igual. Así que por favor… - comenzando a ser rodeado por el aura roja característica de su marca como el [Sekiryuutei], el castaño sonreía salvajemente - Trata de resistir lo más posible.

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Vali sonrió contento al ver como por fin Issei entraba en modo [Balance Breaker], aunque le extraño un poco la armadura. También como aura roja cubría su cabeza. Era extraño. Bueno, eso realmente le importaba una mierda.

-Por fin. Esto es lo que esperaba. – sonrió Vali, limpiándose la sangre.

-¿Esperabas esto después de probar mi poder sagrado?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-… - Issei lo miraba con cansancio - Vali Lucifer. Hazte un favor y dime que te retiras pacíficamente. – volvió a advertir Issei.

-Mi única razón de ser es la pelea. ¿Por qué debería de retirarme cuando un poderoso enemigo ha demostrado poder herirme?

-A lo mejor porque puedes acabar muy mal.

-Jejeje. ¡Eso es lo que espero porque habrá sido una buena pelea!

[Divide Dividing Balance Breaker] [Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail]

Vali invoco de nuevo su armadura. Ahora empezaría el segundo round.

FIZ

Con un rápido aleteo, Issei se lanzó contra Vali.

PAM

El choque de ambos dragones con sus [Balance Breaker] fue asombroso.

Un destello verde y azul se dio, así como las ondas expansivas del impacto entre ambos dragones cuarteaban aún más el suelo.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion]

Con el aumento de poder repentino el castaño inhalo una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, el cual fue liberado de golpe en un torrente de llamas rojas.

-Impresionante pero no te olvides que yo….

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Apuntando su mano derecha hacia adelante y reduciendo considerablemente el gran torrente de fuego a apenas unas leves brasas que inútilmente chocaron contra su armadura apenas calentándola.

-Soy tu contraparte. Si tu aumentas yo divido. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

-Por supuesto que no demonio de pacotilla.

Apareciendo justo delante de él, y dejando tras de sí una estela roja, trayendo su puño derecho contra el estómago de Vali, sacándole el aire de los pulmones de un solo golpe.

PAM

El demonio sonrió con satisfacción. Al fin había encontrado un rival digno de su tiempo. De inmediato recupero el aliento y atrapo al castaño por el brazo derecho, golpeándolo con una fuerte patada a sus costillas.

PAM

A pesar del empuje el castaño se aferró a esta y, mirando desafiante al demonio, apretó y comenzó a dar vueltas con el sobre su eje, sacando de inmediato a Vali de equilibrio e incapaz de mantenerse levitando, quedando por completo a merced de su adversario que, con un último giro inverso, lo envió con fuerza a los ya escombros de la escuela, los cuales cayeron como castillo de naipes.

PUUUUUUUUUM

-No ha terminado.

Saliendo de los escombros entre una nueve de polvo aparecía el demonio, apuntando su brazo derecho convertido con su aura blanca en una afilada punta de lanza cónica, la cual buscaba empalar en el pecho de Issei.

KACHIN

El sonido metálico del poder de Vali colisionando contra la armadura de Issei fue estridente, a tal punto que los demonios tuvieron que protegerse los oídos.

-Ciertamente tu nivel de poder está más allá de lo esperado. No esperaba menos de mi rival.

-Pues no decías eso antes de empezar la batalla. La verdad es que comienza a preocuparme la imagen que te puedes haber hecho de mí. No estoy interesado en esas cosas. Soy una persona normal así que lo siento por no corresponder. - con algo de disgusto el castaño preparaba dos orbes de poder sagrado, los cuales uso para golpear al Vali, uno para terminar de desviar el golpe de su brazo y el otro para golpearlo en el pecho.

PAM PAM

-No caeré dos veces en lo mismo.

Realizando un giro sobre su propio eje el peli platino respondió con una patada, la cual fue desviada de inmediato por una de las alas dragón de Issei.

-Solo necesito cortarte una vez.

Creando una espada de aura en su mano derecha, la cual creció hasta más de tres metros de larga y aun así la movía con una facilidad única, y realizo un tajo sobre la cabeza de Vali.

-¡¿Piensas que te la dejare así de sencillo?!

Creo dos enormes garras de poder dragontino, con las cuales detuvo la enorme espada del [Rojo].

KACHIN

Los rayos causados por la colisión de ambos poderes contrarios empeoraban a cada momento la situación dentro de la barrera.

Los suelos estaba ya bastante agrietados. Ahora cambiando nuevamente la topografía del lugar al quedarse envueltos en un domo de energía dragontina rojiblanca. Saliendo de este un meteoro rojo primero, hacia el cielo, y de inmediato un leve tornado blanco disperso el domo de poder, apuntando hacia el cielo siguiendo al meteoro rojo convirtiéndose el también en un meteoro.

Persiguiéndose el uno al otro.

PAAAM PAAAM PAAAM PAAAM PAAAM

Impactando una y otra y otra vez contra el otro, golpeando en cada impacto al otro. Un gancho derecho era desviado y de inmediato y era respondido de inmediato con un cabezazo. El otro era empujado hacia atrás, aprovechando esto el [Rojo] burlo la defensa de Vali y, con sus manos sobre su pecho, sonrió salvajemente.

-Eres lento demonio.

-No tanto como tú, ángel estúpido.

Sonriendo de igual manera, chasqueo los dedos y detrás de él salieron cuatro tentáculos blancos con picos, los cuales atacaron y dieron de lleno en su cuerpo. uno de ellos tuvo la suficiente fuerza para clavarse en su armadura.

-Arg.

-Cúlpate a ti mismo por mostrarme un nuevo enfoque a usar en mis poderes. Ahora es mi turno.

Con una patada levantaba al castaño un poco para de inmediato conectar un fuerte golpe con ambas manos en la espalda de este.

PRROOOOOOOORMMMM

Como una bala de caño el ángel cayó al suelo, estampándose el cráter, con las alas extendidas haciéndole ver más grande de lo que en realidad era.

Levantándose de inmediato y sacudiéndose un poco la armadura, así como quitándose el pico que había atravesado su armadura, apenas se había hundido en su carne. Algo de sangre salió. La armadura se repuso casi al instante por ser tan insignificante daño.

-Aprendes rápido. Pues veamos cómo me "manejas" ahora, porque ahora Vali, vamos a volvernos locos. - el castaño sonreía con locura una vez más y dejaba que sus instintos dragontinos tomasen el control.

-[Si Gabriel te viera ya te hubiera dado un buen par de golpes para relajarte]

-_[Unos buenos golpes sin duda]_

-[Y luego le regañaría]

Saliendo disparado hacia el peli plateado, convertido en nada menos que penas un destello rojo, dio un golpe de lleno en el rostro del demonio.

PAAAM

Retrocediendo varios metros con el yelmo agrietado, levantando de inmediato la mirada y creando un escudo de energía blanca delante para detener a tres peligrosas y poderosas lanzas que buscaban empalarlo, deteniendo la última justo a un milímetro de tocar su yelmo en la parte donde estaba la grieta.

-En serio buscabas asesinarme. - sonriendo de igual manera el peli plateado fue rodeado en aura blanca.

Entonces se arrojó contra Issei, a quien tomo por el cuello y llevo contra el suelo.

En respuesta, Issei creo una cuchilla de aura roja, la cual uso como un aguijón clavándola con fuerza en uno de los brazos de Vali. Justo después lanzo seis espadas de aura, las cuales fueron todas desviadas por las alas de luz del [Dragón Blanco].

-Puedes hacerlo mejor. Anda ¿qué esperas?

-Pues tienes razón grandísimo idiota. - cayendo desde arriba de él, con su brazo derecho hacia atrás, mientras formaba con aura color rojo la silueta de un dragon oriental con las fauces abiertas y pareciese que estaba rugiendo - Prueba los colmillos del [Dragón Rojo]. - extendiendo su brazo a unos centímetros de Vali, quien no tuvo tiempo de detenerle y recibió de lleno el golpe.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El dragon abrió las fauces engulléndolo y explotando. El resplandor rojo cegó a varios un momento y después, en el cielo flotando tranquilamente, estaba Issei con parte de la armadura del brazo derecho destruida.

Por otra parte Vali no estaba del todo bien. Tenía la armadura más destruida. La parte del pecho totalmente agrietado, los brazos totalmente inútil esa parte de la armadura y sin el casco, con varios rasguños y heridas cortantes poco profundas de las cuales surcos de sangre se veían.

-Nada mal. Absolutamente nada mal. Esto se está volviendo en serio entretenido. - emocionado Vali aumentaba el aura a su alrededor y a su vez la armadura destruida comenzaba a regenerarse.

-Tch. - chasqueo la lengua al ver como la armadura del enemigo se comenzaba a regenerar con mayor velocidad - Maldito loco. Además de loco poderoso. Que combinación más problemática. – se quejó el castaño.

-[Sabes bien que ahora la lucha será por resistencia. un escenario nada seguro por lo visto. recomiendo atacar con todos desde ahora y acabar con el rápidamente]

-"Pienso lo mismo. Luchar continuamente no es bueno en ningún sentido. Debo de terminar con esto cuanto antes"- fue la respuesta mental que le envió a su dragón, mientras él también aumentaba su aura y con ello la reparación de su armadura.

-¡Continuemos! - aspirando una gran bocanada de aire y preparándose para dar rienda suelta a su aliento de dragon.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Rugiendo como un dragón al tiempo que un potente torrente de llamas salieron contra Vali.

-Tus llamas aún son débiles. Deberías de dejar esos ataques.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

-Tsk. No son débiles, pero tu habilidad es una putada. - chaqueando la lengua pero sonriendo mordazmente de inmediato – Pero descuida, te compensare adecuadamente.

Apareciendo desde abajo del peli plateado, habiéndose convertido en un destello rojo que de repente estaba debajo del demonio con los ojos brillando como faros.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shot]

Habiendo preparado uno de sus mejores ataques, se dispuso a lanzarlo a quemarropa.

TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Un potente e intenso pilar de energía roja apuñalo el cielo llevándose consigo al descendiente de Lucifer, mientras un ángel creaba rápidamente una lanza de luz, con la cual freno a un repentino meteoro blanco, el cual no era otro más que el [Dragón Blanco], que le atacaba en represaría.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡En serio tratabas de matarme!

Aunque estaba atacando con fuerza se notaba que había sido impactado por el ataque del castaño. Evidencia de ello era la mitad de su armadura hecha trizas.

Y de inmediato el ángel empujo con su lanza, haciendo perder el equilibrio de Vali. De inmediato dio una rápida y precisa andada de apuñaladas con esta, más todas fueron esquivadas sin problemas. Entonces lanzo un golpe que tomo desprevenido al peli platino.

PAAAM

Recibiendo de lleno un golpe en el rostro, el cual respondió con una patada en las costillas del castaño.

PAAAM PAAAM

Quien volvió a repetir un golpe de en el pecho de su adversario, y de inmediato contrarresto creando una espada de aura blanca, con la cual intento decapitar a Issei teniéndolo a un centímetro de la muerte.

KACHIN

Más no espero que el ángel usara sus alas para detener con precisión el corte descendente de su brazo derecho.

Sin embargo detrás del demonio un círculo mágico comenzó a brillar y de él una andada de disparos mágicos salió disparados hacia Issei.

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Los tres primeros impactaron contra el hombro izquierdo del castaño, quien retrocedió y comenzó a surcar los cielos esquivando todos y cada uno de ellos.

FIUMFIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

Un torrente de disparos era concentrado hacia el ángel, que se movía velozmente por el cielo, siendo seguido por esa incesante serie de disparos mágicos de Vali.

Deteniéndose de golpe en un punto y creando una larga y gigantesca espada de luz con la cual ataco sin contemplaciones al demonio.

-Entre más grande más fácil es dividirlo. - murmuro sonriente el demonio al recibir el ataque con su mano extendida y expandiendo su aura blanca mientras la voz de Albion anunciaba su efecto.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

La gran espada de luz del ángel se divido tres veces consecutivas, reduciéndola de inmediato a un pequeña y débil espada de luz que se desvaneció, pero de entre el destello blanco apareció de repente el puño del [Dragón Rojo], con un Issei sonriendo salvajemente mientras en su brazo derecho traía consigo una esfera giratoria de color rojo, la cual impacto de lleno contra el abdomen del dragon blanco.

PAAAAAM

-¡Buaj! - fue el quejido del [Dragón Blanco], hincándose hacia atrás mientras sangre fresca salía de su boca.

Esto no fue desaprovechado por Issei, que de inmediato lanzo un segundo golpe, pero esta vez fue atrapado por el brazo izquierdo del demonio.

-No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo [Rojo]. Pero antes solo para estar al máximo…

[Divide] [Divide]

Se escuchó la voz de Albion al tiempo que una leve aura blanca rodeaba a Vali y este reponía fuerza y poder a causa del poder de Albion.

-Tch, estúpido [Blanco]. Ya muerte y déjame en paz.-

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Reponiendo de inmediato la energía drenada, al tiempo que su aura roja cubría su cuerpo y preparaba de inmediato el segundo golpe consecutivo.

El peli plateado se alejó con gran rapidez, soltando el puño de Issei, esquivando la segunda bola de poder que Issei había preparado para golpearle.

[Divide]

-Tsk.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shot]

El peli plateado se alejó con gran rapidez, esquivando la bola de poder de Issei.

-Tsk. Es rápido. – se quejó el castaño.

La velocidad de Vali superaba a la suya en ese momento.

-[Compañero, aunque hayamos repuesto el poder perdido la habilidad del [Blanco] es problemática. Cuanto más se alargue la pelea más números tendremos de perder]

-Ya lo sé. – murmuro, separándose unos metros, observando al peli plateado crear cientos de esferas de energía, dejándolas caer como si de lluvia se tratase.

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

Issei aspiro aire y…

GROAR

Rugió, soltando una gran llamarada, destruyendo las esferas de energía de Vali. El peli plateado tuvo que esquivarlo.

-¡Tsk! - fastidiado el peli plateado vio cómo su grupo caía rápidamente – Me están hartando esas llamas.

-Si tú no sabes usarlas no es mi culpa. – sonrió orgulloso Issei.

Acumulo poder con muchos [Boost] y se lanzó contra Vali, sujetándole.

[Transfer]

Transfirió todo su poder al peli plateado.

-¡Uh!

Todas las joyas de la armadura de Vali empezaron a brillar alternamente entre rojo, azul y verde.

De repente Vali Lucifer se quedó quieto, inmóvil.

-[¡Maldita sea Vali! ¡Recupérate! ¡La guarida! ¡Recupera la guardia!]

-Jejeje. ¡Chúpate esa, mamonazo! - exclamó el castaño.

-¡!

-Pedazo de imbécil. Siempre debes tener un As bajo la manga. Y tú no tienes ni puta idea de usar bien su [Sacred Gear]. Ya te lo he dicho.

[Ascalon]

-¡!

-[¡Vali! ¡Has de salir de ahí! ¡Esa es la espada mata dragones sagrada! ¡Sal de ahí Vali!]

-Jódete. - murmuró fríamente el castaño, blandiendo la espada…

ZAS

Cortando ascendentemente resquebrajando el guante derecho, el estómago, pecho, hombreras y parte del yelmo. De dichas heridas empezó a salir sangre a chorros, las cuales caían del cuerpo y armadura hasta el suelo.

PAM

Y si eso no era suficiente, Issei le golpeo con fuerza, tirando al peli plateado al suelo.

PUM

Allí creo un cráter por la fuerza del impacto.

-M-maldita sea. - murmuró Vali levantándose a duras penas.

-¿Has sanado ya?

Camino de nuevo hacia él, blandiendo la espada. El peli plateado se defendió con su otro brazo…

ZAS

Chillando de dolor el ver el guantelete romperse en pedazo, chorreando sangre, chillando de rodillas.

-Estas acabado, Vali Lucifer.

-Jajajajaja. – Vali empezó a reírse - ¡Jajajajajaja! – y estallo en carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto Issei, mirándolo como si estuviera loco… que en una minúscula parte lo estaba.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Así que este es el poder del que tanto he oído hablar! ¡Has destrozado mi [Sacred Gear] como si fuese nada! ¡Esto está mucho mejor!

FIS

Con una gran velocidad el peli plateado se volvió a elevar, sanando sus heridas y reconstruyendo su armadura.

-Mmm. – el castaño se puso a pensar en algún modo de derrotarlo definitivamente - ¿?- bajando la mirada, localizando una pequeña esfera, no mayor a una pelota de golf – Oh. – una idea se le vino a la mente - Ddraig… ¿podemos hacerlo?

-[¿No estarás pensando en…?]

-Pues mira tú que sí.

_-[¡Ise! ¡Ni se te ocurra!]_

-[He recibido esa imagen. ¡Ni hablar! ¡Puedes palmarla!]

-[Compañero…. Esa idea es sumamente peligrosa pero también es muy interesante. ¡Que puñetas! ¡Podemos probarlo! Pero, ¿tienes la resolución? ¿Tienes la determinación?]

-Jojojojo. Ya me conoces Ddraig. ¡La vamos a liar mu gorda! – grito extasiado mientras cogía la esfera.

-[¡Fuahahahahahaha! ¡Si! ¡Con cuernos y a lo loco! ¡Si tú haces el loco te seguiré! ¡Soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo! ¡El ser llamado a ser una masa de poder! ¡Enseñémosle a este dragoncito que podemos hacer! ¡Hasta donde estamos dispuestos a llegar! ¡Viviremos y sobrepasaremos los límites impuestos! ¡Adelante compañero! ¡Adelante Issei Hyodo!]

_-[No nos escuchan. Par de idiotas locos.]_

-[Que se le va a hacer. ¡Adelante chicos!]

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? - preguntó Vali, recuperando el aliento, estabilizando su poder.

-Jejejeje. – Issei empezó a reírse como un maniaco – ¡Voy a robarte esa guarrada de poder que tienes!

Cogió a [Ascalon], golpeo con el reverso de la hoja la joya de su mano derecha, incrustando la joya del [Blanco] en la ranura disponible. Un aura plateada empezó a emitirse de la joya, envolviendo el brazo.

BUM BUM

Latidos.

-Puñeta. Esto va a doleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr – termino chillando mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, sujetándose la mano - ¡Me cago en to lo cagableeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-¡El tío está intentando realmente tomar mi poder! - exclamó Vali sorprendido.

-[Que acción más temeraria la tuya Ddraig. Somos existencias opuestas. Lo que has cometido es poco menos que una autodestrucción. ¿Pretendes suicidarte acaso?]

-[¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!]

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Desde la distancia Miguel veía con preocupación al castaño menor. No tenían ni idea de que cojones estaba haciendo. ¿Es que acaso no pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas? … No. No lo hacía. Solo esperaba que sobreviviera. No quería enfrentarse a la furia de Gabriel ni loco.

-[¡Albion! ¡Eres demasiado idiota! ¡Después de tantos eones enfrentados, hemos perdido a cientos de portadores, no hacemos más que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez!]

-[¡De eso se trata! ¡Es nuestro destino! ¡Aunque cambien nuestros portadores, nuestros estiles siguen siendo los mismos, tú aumentas el poder y yo lo robo! ¡Es como siempre ha sido y como siempre debe de ser!]

-[Ya no creo en eso. ¡Desde que conocí a este huésped creo que podemos cambiar nuestro destino! ¡Podemos romper las reglas! ¡Podemos romper las leyes de la naturaleza!] – grito con gran orgullo en su voz.

-¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Durante casi veinte segundos ambos siguieron gritando de dolor. A pesar de ello, el resto de peleas seguían. Las Draconis estaban preocupadas, pero tenían que ganar sus peleas.

-[El poder del [Dragón Ingles] ha sido tomado] – dijo jadeante Ddraig.

Jadeando pesadamente, observó una tenue luz envolver su mano, desvaneciéndose, revelando el brazo derecho ahora blanco.

-Jeje… ¡Jejejeje…! ¡Jajajajaja…! ¡Lo he logrado! ¡Ole nosotros! – exclamo Issei, sonriendo mientras observaba su brazo derecho cambiar a blanco y la joya azul.

-[Por los pelos…]

Issei miro sonriente a Vali, que estaba estupefacto. Le enseño el dedo de en medio de su mano blanca.

-¡Jódete capullo!

Sus instintos estaban en éxtasis en ese instante.

-[¡I-imposible! ¡Es completamente imposible!] – Albion estaba atónito.

-¿Cómo que imposible? – se burló - El rubiales Gremory pudo fusionar el poder sagrado y el poder demoníaco. Esa es la prueba de que el [Sistema] es imperfecto. Las mismas [Longinus] son defectos. ¿Porque no unificar dos defectos?

-[¿Te has basado en eso para apostar tu vida? ¿Te has basado en las imperfecciones del [Sistema]? ¡No tenías manera de saber que pasaría al unificar dos poderes opuestos! ¡Jugar con el poder de los dragones! ¡Lo natural seria que hubieses muerto!]

-Je. Eso quiere decir que tengo una suerte increíble.

-[Compañero. Tengo una mala noticia… y otra mala también]

-Son dos malas, Ddraig.

-[En realidad es solo una]

-Ddraig...

-[Jejeje. Te cuento. El proceso ha sido un éxito y has sobrevivido pero… tu esperanza de vida se ha ido a paseo]

-Define eso.

-[Una burrada aun para tu casi inmortalidad de ángel]

-Pufff. Gabriel me va a echar una pedazo broncaaaaaaaaa. – murmuro con desgana.

-_[No. Te va a matar en cuanto se entere]_

-[Vas a sufrir como nunca, Ise]

-Gracias por los ánimos. – murmuro.

-Interesante…- exclamó Vali – Me temo que no puedo permitirme el dejarte mucho más con vida. Eso sería muy peligroso. ¡Te mostraré el auténtico poder del [Hakuryuukou]!

Elevándose en el cielo, extendiendo sus alas y los brazos.

-Esto no es bueno. – murmuro Issei mientras empezaba a usar la fusión dragón-ángel.

[Half Dimension]

Envuelto en un extraña aura, hablando al unísono con sus joyas apunto con sus manos a un árbol junto al castaño menor. Tamaño, robustez, follaje, todo se redujo a la mitad.

-Hostias. – murmuro asombrado.

Pasando su mano al edificio, reduciéndolo a la mitad.

-Uhhh. Eso no le va a gustar nada a So-tan. – murmuro Serafall.

-Issei, dejadme explicarlo. - dijo Azazel.

-¿Ahora vienes? - preguntó Issei, cabreado – ¡Podrías haber venido hacer rato! ¡Esto es más asunto tuyo que mío!

Azazel hizo oídos sordos.

-Esa habilidad lo convierte todo a la mitad. En otras palabras, cuando el [Hakuryuukou] se pone serio puede reducir cualquier cosa.

-¿Cualquiera?

-Cualquiera.

-Tsk. Esto no es bueno.

FASH

Una enorme bola de fuego fue lanzada por Issei.

[Divide]

Vali dividió su poder.

[Divide]

Pero Issei lo imito, robando parte de su poder.

-Je. Te recuerdo que ahora yo también puedo hacer eso. – sonrió colmilludamente Issei.

-[Vali, he acabado de analizar su poder. Ni mucho menos alcanza nuestro nivel. ¡Es una mera imitación! ¡Podemos con el!]

-Ya veo. Entonces no es para tanto. - sonrió perversamente el peli plateado.

-¿?

-Empecemos con el tercer round.

Issei ya había terminado su fusión dragón-ángel. Su armadura con toques blancos, al igual que las alas dragontinas, y sus alas de ángel blancas con toques rojos. Su brazo derecho blanco había vuelto a ser rojo. Issei había anulado su nuevo poder.

En un segundo Vali apareció frente a Issei y le asestó un poderoso golpe en el estómago que hizo que el castaño se doblara. Luego le dio un codazo en la nuca, después una patada en la cara mandándolo hacia arriba, apareciendo sobre él, Vali le dio un golpe de martillo y envió al castaño contra el suelo. Debido a la fuerza del impactó creó un gran cráter, pero Vali no se detuvo ahí ya que comenzó a disparar ráfagas de energía contra el cráter donde estaba, aumentando su profundidad.

Cuando se detuvo pudo ver que el cráter debido a sus constantes ráfagas de energía estaba cubierto por escombros que habrían saltado durante su furioso ataque. El peli platino miraba satisfecho el resultado de su ataque.

BROOOM

De pronto, desde debajo de los escombros, se pudo observar un resplandor rojiblanco, y tras esto todos los escombros saltaron por los aires, dejando ver al castaño, quien se elevaba tranquilamente desde el cráter. Lo más increíble era que la armadura no tenía ni un rasguño.

-Tus golpes ahora o son nada efectivos. Me gustaría que fueras un poco más serio con tu manera de atacar. – dijo el castaño con los brazos cruzados, sonriente al ver que su fusión al 100% superaba a su [Balance Breaker] por mucho - Si quieres causarme daño… esto es lo que tienes que hacer.

Extendió su mano izquierda, creando una esfera de energía de color rojiblanca, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Entonces se la arrojo a Vali.

Al ver el tamaño del ataque, Vali no se sorprendió y esperó el ataque de frente. Entonces, cuando estaba cerca, la dividió.

[Divide]

Al instante comprendió que eso había sido un error.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Empezó a chillar de dolor. Notaba como su cuerpo se destruía desde dentro. Eso no era solo poder dragontino. Era algo más. Sea lo que fuere, era lo más doloroso que había sentido. Ni siquiera los ataques de luz de antes se comparaban.

-¿Que te pareció? – preguntó el castaño divertido. No había esperado que hiciera tal tontería.

Todos estaban expectantes a que Vali dejase de contestar y hablara. Solo Miguel sabía que había hecho Issei. La armadura de Vali se estaba haciendo pedazos y el cuerpo del mencionado estaba lleno de heridas que sangraban considerablemente. Además, su cuerpo expulsaba vapor y se podían ver quemaduras.

Ahora Issei se acercaba a Vali. El peli plateado lo miraba con odio puro, esperando saber que le había hecho. Tampoco entendía porque sus ataques no lograban dañar al peliblanco.

-Te diré porque estás fracasando. – dijo el castaño como si leyera los pensamientos del peli platino – Para ganarme tendrás que igualar y superar mis movimientos. Además, ese poder que acabas de absorber contenía poder sagrado, poder dragonslayer de [Ascalon] y el poder de Ddraig. Eso ha provocado que el ya de por si poder sacro aumentara cuando lo absorbiste. Multiplico el daño varias veces. Pero mira que eres tonto. – se burló.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! – exclamó Vali mientras intentaba preparar un puñetazo para lanzarlo contra el castaño, pero este se adelantó y le conectó uno propio en el rostro.

PAM

Luego intentó darle una patada pero este simplemente atrapó la pierna con que lo atacaba y lo lanzó contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

PUUUUUUUUUM

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que Vali, quien se decía era el [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte, no era capaz de regresarle un ataque a Issei ya que este los evadía con gran facilidad.

Issei dejo que la armadura de Vali se restaurara por completo. Ambos se vieron por unos segundos y los dos desaparecieron para volver a aparecer un poco más lejos de donde estaban. Pero lo que vieron fue a Issei dándole un gancho de izquierdas al peli platino, rompiendo el casco de su armadura.

CRAC

Cuando dicho casco se rompió se pudo ver que Vali tenía sangre cayendo por su cara.

-Te dije que si querías tener éxito en tus ataques tenías que poder igualar mis movimientos. -dijo Issei divertido.

Ante ese comentario Vali se enojó mucho y en una explosión de velocidad intentó darle un poderoso derechazo a Issei, pero este colocó sus brazos en forma de X, bloqueando el poderoso ataque.

PAAAAAM

-¿Lo ves?

-¡Cállate! – grito rabioso el peli platino mientras comenzaba otra combinación de puñetazos y patadas con el fin de alcanzar al castaño, pero este simplemente o evadía sus ataques o los detenía con sus piernas.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

-No podrás ganarme, Lucifer. Tu cuerpo ha sido gravemente dañado por absorber el poder de antes. Además, mi poder ahora mismo está por encima del tuyo. – ahora la cara de Issei mostraba seriedad.

Ya se había divertido y su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse dado que su nivel estaba muy por encima del actual Vali, el cual había bajado tras absolver el poder.

-¡Maldito! – exclamó Vali, creando una esfera de energía que, debido a la distancia entre ambos, esta esfera si tenía que causarle mucho daño cuando impactara contra él.

FIM

PAM

Issei desvió la esfera de energía. Ambos volvieron a desaparecer. Lo siguiente que pudieron ver fue el cuerpo de Vali que comenzó a sacudirse violentamente y su armadura comenzaba a llenarse de grietas. Solo los ojos más experimentados, oséase los lideres, pudieron observar como Issei se movía a una velocidad superior a la de Vali. Incluso tenían que admitir que se esforzaban mucho para poder seguir dicha velocidad.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de moverte gusano! – exclamó Vali con furia en su voz, lanzando un golpe aleatorio intentando golpear a Issei, pero este lo esquivó y le asesto un rodillazo en el estómago.

PAAAM

Vali, en un intento desesperado, concentro su poder y luego creo una poderosa explosión, intentando alejar a Issei. Luego de eso, el peli plateado se encontraba respirando de forma entrecortada.

PAM PAM

Aprovechando una apertura, Issei le asestó un poderoso derechazo en el estómago y luego otro en un costado de su cabeza, aturdiéndolo.

-Esto se acaba aquí. – dijo Issei mientras desaparecía y aparecía frente a Vali con una gran bola de energía rojiblanca.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La esfera le dio de lleno. De esa ya no se recuperaba.

PUUUUUUUUUM

Finalmente Vali cayó al suelo, en muy mal estado. Su armadura destruida y sangre y quemaduras en casi todo su cuerpo. Issei descendió hasta el suelo, mirando al peli plateado serio. Esperando.

-Albion… ¿crees que Issei Hyodo es lo suficientemente merecedor para mostrarle el [Juggernaut Drive] del [Hakuryuukou]? – le pregunto al dragón como podía.

La pelea contra Issei en su máximo poder fue mayor de lo que esperaba. Había barrido el suelo con él en el tercer round. Bueno, barrido el suelo era quedarse corto.

-No será capaz, ¿verdad? - masculló Issei – Azazel encárgate tú de… ¿Azazel? - buscando al desaparecido caído - ¡Serás capullo! ¡Puto cuervo de mierda! ¡Te pienso desplumar en cuanto te encuentre!

-[No lo creo una buena opción. Si entras en modo [Juggernaut Drive] a la ligera puede que desbloquees la maldición de Ddraig también] – advirtió Albion, sabiendo que la espada de Issei y sus anteriores ataques le dañaron más de lo esperado.

Issei estaba por volver a lanzarse contra Vali y terminar de una vez. No podía dejar que utilizara eso, y menos en su estado.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros del peli platino, la barrera que estaba alrededor del instituto se rompió como un cristal.

CRASH

Desde el cielo cayó un joven castaño con armadura china y un bastón budista bastante dañados.

-Bikou… ¿que… haces… aquí? – preguntó Vali a duras penas, luchando por mantenerse consciente.

-Vine a buscarte porque… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDIÓ?! – Exclamó el ahora identificado como Bikou completamente alarmado por el estado del peli platino - Hice un viaje largo y vine todo el camino hacia este país sólo porque mi amigo está en un apuro, ¿sabes? Los otros chicos estaban haciendo un alboroto en la sede debido a que estamos unidos para combatir a los dioses de los países del norte. Se supone que debías huir y regresar de inmediato si la misión fracasaba, ¿verdad? Katarea falló al intentar asesinar a Miguel, Azazel, Serafall y Sirzechs. Eso era más que suficiente. Además, no tienes buen aspecto. Estas al filo del acantilado. Venga ven. – lo cargo con mucho cuidado.

-Ya veo, así que ya es hora. – dijo Vali.

Vali se apoyó en Bikou ya que estaba que no aguantaba más. Dentro de poco caería inconsciente. Subestimo a su rival más de lo que debía… y lo había pagado caro.

Azazel se acercó hasta el lado de Issei y hablo.

-El descendiente de [Sun Wukong], el luchador victorioso. El mono famoso de Viaje al Oeste. Para decirlo de forma correcta, es un youkai mono que ha heredado el poder de Sun Wukong. Sin embargo, realmente es el fin del mundo. Se ha unido a la [Brigada del Caos]. Tanto Sun Wukong como el [Dragón Blanco] están bien acompañados.

-Yo soy diferente al sujeto de primera generación que se convirtió en Buda. – dijo mientras se reía - Yo he vivido haciendo todo lo que me gusta. Mi nombre es Bikou. Encantado de conocerte. A ti también, [Sekiryuutei].

Se acomodó a Vali y ambos empezaron a marcharse a través de una oscuridad debajo de sus pies.

-Soy el [Hakuryuukou] que ha heredado la sangre de uno de los [Antiguos Maou]. Estamos más predestinados que nunca a pelear. Nos volveremos a encontrar… ¡y la próxima vez peleare con todo lo que tengo para acabar con tu vida! – le sonrió desafiante, aunque no lo parecía en nada.

-Mensaje recibido.

Y entonces Vali y Bikou desaparecieron por la misma brecha.

-Bueeeeeeeeno. Parece que todo ha acabado. – comento Sirzechs caminando junto a Miguel y Serafall hacia los chicos – Enhorabuena.

PUM

El cuerpo de Issei cayó al suelo del cansancio. Nadie detuvo la caída.

-Arg. Mierda. Gracias por la ayuda. – le dijo a Azazel, mirándolo malamente.

-¿?

-Podías haber evitado que cayera con peso muerto.

-Nah. Mucho esfuerzo.

-… capullo. – dijo para después cerrar los ojos y descansar un rato.

* * *

Y, como siempre, en esta pelea me ha ayudado mi amigo AtrixGrayZero. Lo dejo bien claro.

Ahora, 2 cosas importantes:

1.- quiero deciros que, aunque tarde mucho en actualizar un fic, eso no quiere decir que lo haya abandonado, solo que por algún motivo tardo más de lo esperado. En este caso la pelea. Un bloqueo monumental. No quería subir una caca. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la pelea. Yo creo que no me pase en el tercer round, ¿no? Explicando Issei el por qué, creo que está bien.

2.- esto es solo opinión personal pero, me he leído un fic harem en una sección y tengo que decirlo.

¿No estáis vosotros cansados de que en ese tipo de fics las chicas caían enamoradas al segundo del protagonista con solo una sonrisa o su simple presencia? Vamos, que mojan las bragas si dicho protagonista las mira de reojo. ¿En serio? Vamos, un poquito se lo pueden currar y no meter a chicas así porque sí. Y por si alguien se lo pregunta, las chicas de este fic no se enamoran de Issei o David en poco tiempo. Por ejemplo, las chicas de David tardan meses para que este las marque. Con Issei pasa parecido.

Ojo, si alguien se ha ofendido no es mi culpa. Yo ya he dicho que es una opinión personal.


	13. Una nueva aventura

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

eudog3: lo o los ? XD

DraigTrueEmperor9: tienes razón. Vali no lucha sin armadura, pero quería probar algo nuevo :) Jajajaja. El pobre va a sufrir de lo lindo. Hombre, no puede matarlo. ¿Qué haríamos sin Vali? La verdad es que me guie un poco en el tercer round por esa pelea. Además, tenía que pasar. Issei en su forma más poderosa y Vali debilitado por el poder absorbido antes. Se veía claro XD.

AtrixGrayZero: te lo agradezco muchísimo. La espera casi siempre es buena XD

DkzorJG: lamento la demora, pero siempre tengo alguna buena excusa para ello.

Zafir09: je, me alegro que te gustara la pelea. Issei y Miguel… Buenooooooo XD

Aqua OfThe Back: me alegro que te gustara. Tardo, pero creo que mereció la pena. Me alegra saber que compartimos opinión :)

AqomXG: nah, no creo que este a la altura de nuestro amigo Boobie Loving Alien-sensei XD Si tarde en este no fue por los demás. Es justo al contrario. Me centre en los demás porque no había manera con el anterior capitulo. Costo horrores ¡!

JAEGER G-14: gracias men ¡!

Guest: enserio los he puesto ? Pues me he revisado el capítulo y no los he visto. Si te refieres al final del to, eso son cosas que dejo después de los capítulos. Opiniones y demás.

Alber breaker: ¿? Tío, no te he entendido.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 12:

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

* * *

Una vez que la pelea entre los que fueron nombrados el [Sekiryuutei] y el [Hakuryuukou] más poderosos de todos los tiempos, las cosas volvieron a cómo debían estar. El efecto del tiempo congelado se pasó, permitiendo a los Gremory, Sitri y Raynare el poder volver a moverse con total libertad. Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar lo ocurrido. Sona se sintió mal por no haber podido hacer nada. Raynare sintió un gran enojo cuando supo de la traición de Vali. Tuvo ganas de ir a partirle la cara, pero Azazel la detuvo.

De lo que todos los congelados se sorprendieron fue de ver a Issei inconsciente, durmiendo profundamente en la espalda de Miguel. El rubio lo dejo con cuidado en un sofá. Luego se dispuso a hacer un resumen de la pelea a los ex congelados. No hacía falta decir que estaban más que asombrados. Sobre todo al saber la verdadera identidad de Vali.

Los ejércitos que las [Tres Grandes Facciones] habían llevado se descongelaron y llevaron a cabo el procesamiento después de la batalla. Se llevaron los cadáveres de los magos y magas muertos y limpiaron el desastre. Ya otros se encargarían de restaurar el instituto por completo.

-Oye Azazel, ¿qué tal tu brazo? – pregunto Sirzechs mientras daba órdenes.

-Oh, esto. Nah. Esto no es nada. Luego lo arreglare. – respondió el caído alzando los hombros.

-Lamento que tengas que sufrir semejantes heridas por un asunto interno de los demonios.

-¡Ei, no pasa nah! Esto compensa por los problemas causados por Vali.

-¡Y una mierda! – dijo Issei sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Aun estas despierto? Anda y duérmete de una vez. – le dijo Azazel.

-Cierto Ise. Duérmete. Lo has hecho muy bien. Además… debes ahorrar energía para enfrentar el castigo de Gabriel. – le dijo Miguel.

-¿Yo solo? Jejeje. Miguel… tú también sufrirás. – sonrió colmilludamente el castaño antes de dormirse… definitivamente.

El líder del [Cielo] trago saliva ante aquellas palabras. Se le había olvidado por completo mientras observaba la pelea entre ambos portadores de dragón.

-Bien, quedamos en paz pues. - sonrió Sirzechs.

-Entonces si te ha traicionado. – comento Miguel.

-Siempre ha estado obsesionado con el poder. Queriendo ser el más poderoso del mundo. Creo que no quise ver la evidencia. Pero eso no justifica que fuese responsabilidad mía y de que no hiciese nada para evitarlo

Los ojos de Azazel parecían solitarios. Parecía tener remordimientos.

-Ahora bien, volveré al [Cielo] con Ise y en un plan para la cuestión de la paz y las contramedidas contra la [Brigada del Caos].

-Miguel, ¿qué piensas hacer con aquellos que no acepten el trabajar junto a los demonios o a los caídos? Este es un problema al que nos enfrentaremos todos. Es posible que Vali no sea el único.

-Los que no quiera pues que se vayan. – comento sarcástico Azazel.

-Ciertamente es un hecho inevitable. Después de tantos siglos de odio.… Creo que lo más apropiado seria ir poco a poco. Despacio.

-Por ahora centrémonos en la [Brigada del Cao] - intervino Azazel.

-Sí, esa será una buena meta. Discutámoslo. Cooperemos juntos. - sentencio Sirzechs.

Entonces Miguel observo a Xenovia, que al sentir su mirada se puso nerviosa.

-Xenovia, ¿podrías acercarte un momento? Quiero hablar contigo.

La peli azul asintió avergonzada y camino hasta ponerse frente al rubio ángel.

-¿S-si?

-Cuando un demonio reza, el [Sistema] reacciona y le daña con energía sacra. Es un mecanismo de defensa para que los infieles o poderes ajenos puedan acceder a la fuente de poder del [Cielo]. Es un mecanismo automático que Dios dejo configurado en el [Sistema]. Xenovia, tu aun rezas a Dios, ¿verdad? – la peli azul se sorprendió – Issei me lo ha dicho. El cómo lo sabe él es algo que no sé. Si quieres podemos modificar el [Sistema] para que te permita seguir rezando sin que te dañe. ¿Te parece? Una sola persona no debería de ser un problema. Tú, que no puedes ni siquiera acercarte a una Iglesia, que ya eres un demonio, que conoces que ya no está con nosotros. Aun así quieres seguir rezando… Eso me sorprende. Así que, permíteme preguntarte… ¿por qué?

-Quiero orar, incluso si Dios no está.

Miguel pareció complacido con tan sencilla respuesta.

-Muy bien. Me encargare de ello en el mismo instante en el que vuelva al [Cielo]. Es interesante que un demonio que no recibe daño cuando reza. – dijo a nadie en particular.

-Gracias. - susurró Xenovia, mirando al durmiente Issei.

Entonces Kiba se acercó con una espada sacro-demoniaca al líder del [Cielo].

-Señor Miguel, sobre el asunto antes mencionado, por favor, haga lo que dijo.

-Siguiendo su consejo, juro por la espada sacro-demoniaca que no voy a permitir que la investigación de espadas sagradas produzcan más víctimas nunca más. Fue un error muy grande para nosotros los creyentes el rechazar el plano importante en este sentido. – juro mientras cogía la espada.

Entonces Azazel hablo al ángel rubio.

-Miguel, dejo la explicación a los chicos de [Valhalla] para ti puesto que sería un problema para mí de seguir imprudentemente. Después, tendrás que transmitir lo que ha ocurrido hoy al monte Sumeru también.

-Si, por mí no hay inconveniente alguno. No ejercéis mucha influencia sobre ellos. Ni los demonios ni los ángeles caídos son muy bien recibidos. Además, estoy acostumbrado.

Dicho esto volvió a agarrar a Issei y ponérselo en la espalda. El castaño, debido al movimiento, susurro algo que causo la risa del líder del [Cielo]. Luego salió al patio, junto a sus hombres, desplego sus doce alas doradas y voló, desapareciendo junto al resto en haces de luz.

Julio de ese mismo año

El actual líder del [Cielo], Miguel, el [Gobernador] de [Grigori], Azazel, y dos de los [Maous] del [inframundo], Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviathan. Todos reunidos en el instituto de la ciudad de Kuoh. Los representantes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones Judeo-Cristianas]. Todos juntos firmaron un tratado de paz y cooperación entre sus [Facciones], poniendo así fin a siglos y siglos de luchas y derramamiento de sangre. Un tratado que adoptó el nombre de la ciudad donde se había llevado a cabo tan importante reunión. _'El Tratado de Kuoh'_. Así se llamó a tan importante evento.

* * *

_**El Cielo**_

Miguel, junto a sus hombres, había aparecido en la entrada del [Cielo]. Las [Grandes Puertas Doradas]. Allí ya los esperaban los [Serafines], [Brave Saint] y la gran mayoría de ángeles. Miguel, el cual miraba sonriente a sus hermanos, tembló levemente al ver a Gabriel acercarse a él. La mirada de la rubia no se apartaba del castaño que iba a su espalda. Una vez que llego a donde estaban ambos, se dispuso a revisarle. Su gesto no denotaba alegría alguna. Era más bien de preocupación. Y no era para menos. El castaño estaba profundamente dormido, pero lo que le preocupo fueron los moratones y heridas que podía ver en su cara y en las partes donde la ropa estaba rota.

-Miguel… - murmuro amenazante la rubia.

-Ejem… ¿podríamos hablar de esto más tarde? – pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gabriel asintió levemente mientras hacia un gesto a dos ángeles para que se llevaran a Issei al hospital del [Cielo].

La hermosa mujer rubia miro con recelo a su hermano mayor para después volver al lado de los demás [Serafines].

-Ejem ejem. ¡Bien! ¡Todos, prestadme atención, hay algo que debo deciros! – hablo con autoridad el líder del [Cielo], llamando de nuevo la atención de todos – Como sabréis, el día de hoy nos hemos reunido los líderes de las [Tres Facciones Judeo-Cristianas]. En dicha reunión hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Un _'Tratado'_. ¡Hemos firmado la paz! ¡Ya no estamos en guerra ni con los demonios ni con los caídos! Hemos iniciado un proceso de cooperación entre nuestra [Facciones] con tal de evitar una nueva guerra. Por fin acabara el derramamiento de sangre. – informo alegre.

En ese instante, la gran mayoría de los ángeles saltaron de alegría, celebrando que por fin había terminado definitivamente la guerra. Si bien es cierto que la lucha como tal había acabado hace casi dos milenios, pero los ataques habían continuado hasta ahora. Pero había algo que parecía no estar muy contento.

-Miguel, ¿qué contera es esa? ¿Paz con los demonios y los caídos? Obviamente es una trampa para confiarnos. – dijo con dureza Raphael.

-Opino lo mismo. Obviamente no cumplirán lo "pactado". – concordó Uriel.

Las palabras de dos de los [Cuatro Grandes Serafines] acallaron a la multitud, que ahora miraba interrogante a Miguel. El rubio seguía con su sonrisa.

-Eso no es cierto. Te aseguro que tanto los actuales [Maous] como Azazel quieren la paz. Ninguno quiere más guerra. Es cierto que esta paz es débil, pues seguramente seguirá habiendo problemas entre nosotros. Pero tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo para conseguir que esta paz sea fuerte y duradera. Nos reuniremos más veces para ir resolviendo problemas para poder asegurar esta paz. Tendremos que hablar con las Iglesias para hacerles llegar esta noticia.

-Pero sabes que habrá problemas, ¿verdad? No lo aceptaran tan fácilmente. – comento Metatrón.

-Eso es cierto. Las Iglesias y los exorcistas siempre han luchado contra demonios y caídos. Ya teníamos previsto esto. Aun así tenemos que intentarlo. ¿Habrá sublevación de la Iglesia? Quién sabe. Es algo de lo que no podemos estar seguros. Aun así, si alguno de vosotros no está de acuerdo con este tratado, entonces, por favor, decidlo ahora.

Los ángeles se miraron los unos a los otros. Murmurando. Comentando. A pesar de ello, ninguno dijo nada. Aceptaron el _'Tratado'_. Algunos la mar de felices y otros a regañadientes. Pero nadie cuestionaría a Miguel. No por nada era la mano derecha de Dios y el ángel más poderoso del [Cielo].

-Está bien, Miguel. Aceptamos este _'Tratado'_, pero no esperes que confié en demonios o caídos. – le dijo Raphael mientras se marchaba a sus quehaceres.

Los pocos que aceptaron el tratado a regañadientes se fueron en completo silencio. Los demás se fueron a festejar. Incluso Pedro se permitió tomarse un descanso para celebrar. Al final solo quedaron Miguel y Gabriel. La rubia lo mirada amenazante, esperando que el rubio le explicase porque su [Joker] había llegado en esas condiciones.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeeno. ¿Vamos a un sitio más privado? – pregunto el rubio, comenzando a andar.

XXXXXXXXXX

En una sala del [Sexto Cielo] se podían escuchar gritos de súplica y sonidos de golpes y cosas estrellarse contra algo… y algo estrellándose contra cosas. Los [Serafines] y sus [Brave Saint] miraban con una gota dicha sala. Suponían lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro. Si algo habían aprendido con el paso de los años era que… por ningún motivo, se podía herir al [Sekiryuutei]. Todos sabían que Gabriel le tenía un grandísimo cariño. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba ese cariño? Solo dos parecían saberlo a ciencia cierta.

-¡Espera Gabriel! ¡Te aseguro que no fue mi culpa! ¡Lo hizo él solito! ¡No, en la cabeza no! – se oía la voz suplicante de Miguel.

-Te lo advertí, Miguel. No solo se enfrentó en una batalla casi a muerte contra él [Hakuryuukou], sino que encima de toda su esperanza de vida casi ha desaparecido por tomar el poder del [Blanco]. ¿Acaso esperabas que no tomara reprimendas después de avisarte? – se escuchó la voz de Gabriel.

Todos temblaron levemente. La voz de la mujer sonaba muy tranquila. Demasiado tranquila. Eso era lo que más acojonaba. Eso y el aura que desprendía. Se había notado en TODO el [Cielo]. No por nada era uno de los [Grandes Serafines] y la [Mujer Más Poderosa del [Cielo]].

-¡P-pero…!

-Nada de peros, Miguel. Ahora toca tu castigo… luego tocara el suyo.

-¡!

En la enfermería del [Cielo], el Issei inconsciente tembló ligeramente mientras empezaba a sudar.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Issei abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio luego de aclararse la vista fue un techo blanco.

-"Por mucho que me guste el [Cielo]… creo que deberían darle más color" – pensó un poco aburrido.

Se incorporó lentamente. Al hacerlo sintió un poco de dolor en todo su cuerpo. Entonces se lo miro. Tenía algunas vendas de cintura para arriba y otras hinchadas. Supuso que fue debido a la pelea. También podía verse algunos moratones.

-"Si a mí me duele esto… ¿cómo estará Vali?"

-Oh, veo que ya has despertado. Me alegra saberlo. – escucho una voz a su izquierda.

Una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Oh, mi señor Miguel. ¿Qué estas haciendooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh?!

PUM

-¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?! – exclamo incorporándose, ya que se había caído de la cama al ver lo que vio.

Y lo que vio fue al líder del [Cielo], el ángel más poderoso de Elohim, en una cama, cubierto de vendas. Tantas que parecía una momia.

-¡¿Q-que he-estas…?!

-¿Haciendo aquí? – termino el rubio – Bueno, digamos que mi tierna hermanita se enfadó conmigo y uso un correctivo. – explico sonriente, como siempre.

-¡! "¡¿Un correctivo?! ¡¿Eso es un jodio correctivo?! ¡Joder! ¡Voy a morir!"

-[Te lo avisamos]

-_[Te lo avisamos]_

-[Te lo avisamos]

-"¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!"

-Issei.

El rubio lo llamo, sacándole de su paranoia.

-¿S-si?

-No te preocupes. Seguro que Gabriel no te dará un correctivo como este… creo.

-¡! "¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Dulioooooooooooooooo! ¡Salvameeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

_**Asgard**_

Asgard. Uno de los [Nueve Reinos] y hogar de los asgardianos. El reino es gobernado por el Padre de Todos, Odín. Asgard es un planetoide celestial. No es un planeta como la Tierra, sino que es un reino plano y místico, lleno de acantilados y cascadas que se derraman hacia el espacio exterior.

-¡Achús!

Cierto [Joker] rubio estornudo al ser pensado por su hermano castaño.

-¿Esta bien? – pregunto una rubia valkiria.

-Oh tranquila. Estoy bien. Parece ser que alguien está hablando de mí.

-Entiendo. Espere aquí, por favor. – dijo desapareciendo en un larguísimo pasillo.

Alguno se estará preguntando… ¿qué hace Dulio en Asgard? Bueno… Miguel debía ser el que hablara con Odín sobre el _'Tratado de Kuoh'_ pero, por cierto motivo no había podido asistir. En un principio se pensó en mandar a otro [Serafín] pero, dado la actitud de Dulio, al final Miguel decidió mandarle a él.

(Flashback)

El rubio había llegado hasta Asgard a través del [Puente del Arcoíris], el [Bifröst]. Había tenido que ir a la tierra, donde un emisario de Odín lo esperaba. Bueno, más bien una emisaria. Una rubia valkiria.

-Buenas tardes. Supongo que eres la enviada de Odín. – saludo Dulio.

-Así es. Y supongo que tú eres el emisario del [Serafín] Miguel, ¿verdad?

-Sep.

Entonces una luz apareció en el cielo y bajo hasta la tierra. Ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cuando dicha luz se apagó, Dulio se tambaleo levemente.

-Creo que me he mareado. – comento.

-Puede que la primera vez ocasione eso.

El rubio miro a la persona de quien procedía la extraña y profunda voz. Un hombre de más de dos metros, de piel negra, ojos amarillos, con una armadura dorada, perilla y un casco con cuernos que pone sus ojos en las sombras.

-Tú debes de ser Heimdall, el [Dios Guardián de Asgard]. – hablo sonriente el rubio – Tío, acojonas un rato. – comento divertido.

-Por favor, sígueme. El [Padre de Todos] espera. – apresuro la valkiria.

-Si si. – dijo despreocupado.

Un vehículo volador asgardiano los esperaba al salir de la bóveda donde se encontraba Heimdall. Ambos subieron y empezaron a volar a través de la ciudad.

-Vaya. Desde siempre he querido ver Asgard. – comento el rubio – Estoy seguro de que a Ise le hubiera gustado venir.

Desde el pequeño vehículo podían ver como los asgardianos paseaban por las calles o trabajaban. La ciudad estaba muy avanzada tecnológicamente, a años luz de la humana.

Estaban cerca de llegar al [Palacio de Asgard]. Cerca se podía ver cómo había un centro de entrenamiento, donde entrenaban los futuros héroes y valkirias. La nave los dejo en la puerta del palacio. Al ver al rubio, los asgardianos que se encontraban entrenando decidieron acercarse hasta ellos para observar.

Una vez que bajaron, Dulio cayó en algo. Nunca había estado en Asgard. Se regentaba que clase de comida tendrían allí. Ya que estaba de paso podría probarla. Seguramente a sus pequeños hermanitos les encantaría probar esa comida.

(Fin flashback)

-Ya puedes pasar. – interrumpió sus pensamientos la valkiria.

-Gracias. – sonrió mientras entraba en la estancia.

Caminaron a través de los amplios pasillos hasta llegar al [Salón del Trono]. Sentado en él pudieron ver a un hombre viejo de pelo gris con una larga barba del mismo color, además de tener un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Vestía con las vestimentas de [Dios Jefe de Asgard]. Odín. Junto a él había otros [Dioses Nórdicos].

-Mi señor Odín, el enviado del [Cielo] ha llegado. – informo la valkiria, haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien bien. – El [Dios Jefe] Odín observo concienzudamente al [Joker]. Ese chico era poderoso. No lo dudaba – Así que tú eres uno del famoso dúo de [Jokers] del [Cielo], ¿eh? Sin duda interesante. Puedo sentir uno de esos artefactos de Elohim en ti.

-Así es. Mi nombre es Dulio Gesualdo, [Joker] de mi señor Miguel. Un placer conocer al [Padre de Todos] los asgardianos. – se presentó Dulio con una muy leve reverencia.

-Jojojojo. Me agradas niño. Y bien, ¿qué tienes que informar precisamente?

-Ah, claro. Vengo a informaros sobre la reunión que se llevó acabo ayer en la noche en la ciudad de Kuoh, donde se firmó en _'Tratado de Kuoh'_ por las [Tres Facciones Judeo-Cristianas]. Veréis… - el rubio empezó a informarles de todo lo hablado, incluso de la muerte del Dios Bíblico y la pelea entre Issei y Vali - Y ése fue el informe de mi señor Miguel, Odín-sama.

-Estos jóvenes han surgido de nuevo. Es un acto de valentía pretender ser Dios. Ese maldito Miguel. – comento con humor el [Dios Jefe].

-Bueno, no pretende sustituir a Dios. Más bien intenta mantener su creación y obra. Mantener el [Sistema]. Cubre su ausencia del mejor modo posible para él. Ni por avaricia ni ambición.

-Ya.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Fue inesperado que el Dios que se registra en la Biblia haya muerto. – hablo Thor.

-El joven adolescente Miguel, el falso Lucifer y ese niño travieso de Azazel. Son una recopilación de mocosos juguetones. – sonrió el viejo – Siempre armando escándalo.

-Entonces, ¡enseñémosles como son los verdaderos Dioses! – grito Freyja.

-Después de tanto tiempo, con mi viejo cuerpo, no voy a ser capaz de responder a una guerra que asole el mundo. – dijo Odín.

-Además, le recuerdo, Diosa Freyja, que los [Dioses Nórdicos] no son los unidos y verdaderos Dioses. También están los dos [Dioses Dragones], los [Dioses Olímpicos], [Dioses Hindúes] y demás. – le dijo Dulio, haciendo que la diosa le mirara amenazante. A pesar de ello, el joven rubio ni se inmuto. Solo siguió sonriendo.

-Sin embargo, la seriedad de estos jóvenes es interesante. Voy a ir a ver los [Rating Game] de los demonios. – dijo Odín con interés.

-Eso parece interesante. – murmuro Thor, rascándose la barbilla.

-Parece divertido. La lucha de estos jóvenes que han perdido a su Dios. Ahora bien, ¿qué van a hacer de ahora en adelante? – preguntó retóricamente Odín.

-Quien sabe. – se encogió de hombros Dulio.

* * *

_**Una semana después**_

-¿Perdón?

Nos encontramos actualmente en la sala principal de reuniones de los [Serafines]. Miguel había tenido una reunión con los [Maous] y Azazel sobre un asunto en particular. Se había decidido por unanimidad que en la zona de Kuoh, aquella donde se habían llevado a cabo momentos muy decisivos, habría representantes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones]. Por el lado de los demonios estaban Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri con sus respectivos sequitos. Por parte de los ángeles caídos, Raynare había sido la elegida para representarles. En el caso de los ángeles, se había decidido por unanimidad que sería Issei el que los representaría. Ese era el motivo por el cual había sido llamado.

-Como oíste Ise. A partir de ahora vivirás en Kuoh, como representante del [Cielo]. – le informo Miguel, muy sonriente.

Issei podía jurar que vio un brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo de venganza.

El rubio aun llevaba alguna venda por el "incidente" de hace semanas con Gabriel. Issei también llevaba vendas. Bastantes vendas. No por la pelea contra Vali, sino por el "castigo corrector" de Gabriel. Nada más el castaño se recuperó de la pelea, Gabriel lo estuvo torturando… perdón, castigando durante un larguísimo tiempo. Cuando dicho castigo termino tuvieron que llevárselo con urgencia de nuevo al hospital. Griselda rezaba por el como si se fuera a morir. Dulio se descojono de la risa durante bastante tiempo. Ddraig, [Nimue] y [Ascalon] también se burlaron de él mucho tiempo. Gabriel no le había hablado desde entonces. Estaba muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy enfadada con él.

-¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer en Kuoh? No puedo ser estudiante.

-No serás un estudiante. – hablo Uriel – Serás un profesor. – el castaño abrió los ojos como platos – Tengo entendido que eres bueno con los números, ¿o me equivoco?

-N-no p-pero…

-Pues problema resuelto. – sentenció.

-…

-Es tu ciudad natal. Además, de todos en el [Cielo] eres el único que se ha relacionado con Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri. No tienes prejuicios contra demonios o caídos. También tienes relación con Xenovia. Son puntos más que suficiente para mandarte a ti. – hablo Ramiel.

-Pero yo nunca he dado clase a otros.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. En los papeles esta explicado que tienes muy poca experiencia, por lo que tendrás un poco de ayuda por parte de los demás profesores. – sonrió Sandalphon.

-Entendido. – suspiro derrotado.

-Bien, tus cosas están ya en tu casa y el papeleo arreglado. A partir de mañana ser un profesor oficial del instituto de Kuoh. – dijo Miguel.

-¡!

-Sep. Ya estaba todo hecho. Esta pequeña reunión era solo para informarte de ello.

-¡! "¡Sera hijo de…!"

-[Te la han colado compañero]

-_[Hasta el fondo]_

-[¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué me tengo que quedar?! ¡Exijo que me re forjen de una puñetera vez!]

-_[Parece que aun te queda un buen rato, hermana]_

-[…]

XXXXXXXXXX

-Mierda. Voy a tener que volver a estudiar. – murmuro Issei al salir de la reunión.

-Bueno, son matemáticas, física y química. Eso no cambia casi nada. – escucho la voz de Dulio.

-¿Tu lo sabias? – le pregunto sorprendido.

-Sep. – respondió sinceramente mientras se ponía a su lado, ambos caminando hacia afuera del edificio – Y siéndote sincero lo veo bien. Yo estoy a favor de la paz y creo que el que hayan representantes de las [Tres Facciones] en Kuoh puede ser algo muy bueno. Ayudaría a mejorar las relaciones.

-¿Y por qué no podías ser tú?

-Ya sabes que siempre estoy viajando. Me es imposible quedarme en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo.

-Yo también viajo mucho contigo.

-Pero tú eres el más idóneo para ir a ese lugar. Es tal y como te han dicho ahí dentro. Además, si no te hubieras metido en el asunto de Kokabiel, entonces no estarías en esta situación.

-Cierto. Seguramente estaríamos en una guerra y no en paz.

-Exacto, amigo mío. Es gracias a ti que la guerra se ha podido evitar. Eres un héroe.

-… no. No lo soy. – murmuro – Por cierto, ¿qué tal va la investigación con las nuevas espadas?

-¿Las del [Caballo] Gremory? He de decir que son una maravilla. Una genialidad. Poder sagrado y demoniaco unido… fusionado. Sin duda pueden llegar a ser la mar de útiles. Ahora mismo están investigando hasta que sincronización pueden llegar con un ángel. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver que la sincronización era bastante alta a pesar de tener poder demoniaco.

-¿Cuánto más o menos?

-El mayor ha sido de un 60%.

-Impresionante.

-También se ha conseguido eliminar completamente las investigaciones para "buscar portadores de espada sacra". – dijo haciendo comillas – El deseo de ese chico se ha cumplido. Y me alegra. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que destruimos una base como esa?

-Hace un año en Alemania. Malditos excomulgados psicópatas. – mascullo.

-Sep. ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! – el rubio busco entre sus bolsillos, sacando un papel con un número de teléfono – Este es el número de Griselda. Quiere que hagas el favor de dárselo a Xenovia.

El castaño asintió mientras cogía el papel y se lo guardaba.

* * *

_**Instituto Kuoh**_

Esa misma tarde Issei volvió a su casa de Kuoh. Tal y como le dijeron, todas sus cosas estaban ya en sus respectivos lugares. Incluso le habían comprado el material de ese año. Libros, libretas, cuadernos, un portátil…. Vamos, que tenia de todo.

XXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, el castaño se vistió con ropa ni informal ni formal. Típica para la de un hombre joven (a vuestra elección XD). Luego de arreglarse y peinarse, recogiendo el pelo en una coleta de caballo baja, cogió el portátil, libros y carpetas y se fue hasta el instituto.

La verdad es que no estaba lejos, por lo que podía caminar tranquilamente. No le hacía falta un coche, moto o bicicleta. Así estaba bien. Cuando llego al instituto se quedó mirándolo un rato. Estaba en perfectas condiciones. Como si allí no se hubiera llevado un ataque de la [Brigada del Caos] ni una impresionante pelea entre el [Dragón Rojo] y el [Dragón Blanco].

Luego de echar un vistazo entro dentro del recinto. Conforme iba avanzando por el patio y los pasillos, los alumnos murmuraban cosas sobre él. Gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos dragontinos, podía escucharlos claramente. Algunos eran muy feos, otros agradables y otros bastante pervertidos. ¿Así está la juventud? En fin. Haciendo oídos sordos a los murmullos camino hasta la sala del director.

TOC TOC

-Adelante. – escucho una femenina voz.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos mujeres. Una rubia y otra peli morada, y parecía que estaban en sus treinta.

-Supongo que tú eres Issei Hyodo, ¿verdad? – pregunto la directora. Issei asintió – Bien. Yo soy la directora de este centro, Ritsuko Akagi. Ella es Misato Katsuragi. Te enseñara el instituto y como hacemos las cosas aquí. Espero profesionalidad, profesor Hyodo. – advirtió con dureza.

-Vamos Rits. No hace falta que lo asustes. – sonrió Misato – Bien, sígueme, '_nuevo'_. – dijo en tono burlesco.

Issei solo sonrió.

-Estoy a su cuidado.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Así que esta será tu primera semana como maestro, ¿no Hyodo-kun? – pregunto Misato.

-Así es. La verdad es que estoy asustado. Nunca he dado clases a nadie. Espero que me vaya bien. ¿Son difíciles?

-En absoluto. Bueno, a lo mejor los chicos le dan la vara. Pero tú eres el profesor. Debes ganárselos, pero eso no significa que debe ser blando.

-Entiendo.

Ambos llegaron a la primera clase que daría el castaño. Issei pudo notar cuatro auras demoniacas.

-Bueno, como es tu primer día estaré contigo en estas primeras clases. ¿Ok? – sonrió jovialmente.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

La puerta del aula de uno de los cursos de tercero se abrió, entrando primero la maestra. Al instante se pudo escuchar silbidos por parte del alumnado masculino.

-Escuchad. Desde ahora recibiremos a un maestro. El empezara desde ahora. Les dará clases de matemáticas y ciencias. Salúdenlo.

Entonces Issei pasó. El castaño camino hasta ponerse delante de la pared. Con un rápido vistazo pudo ver a Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki. Ambas Sitri lo miraban seriamente, mientras que Akeno y Rias tenían una sonrisa amable.

-Un gusto, me llamo Issei Hyodo y seré su profesor. Espero que nos llevemos bien. – se presentó el castaño dando una sonrisa sincera.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tal y como le había dicho Misato, el primer día de escuela había sido tranquilo ya que la experimentada mujer le había ayudado. Le dio varios consejos durante las clases. Si no hubiera sido por ella a saber cómo hubiera acabado. Al parecer no iba a ser tutor de ninguna clase, pero si lo seria de un club. Debido a que aún no tenía experiencia no le habían dejado. Pero los clubes no eran tan importantes como las clases. Por eso le eligieron un club pequeño. Un club que tenía seis integrantes. Grande fue su sorpresa al saber que era el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Supuso que también le habían arreglado eso.

La directora Ritsuko le dijo que debía ir esa tarde al viejo edificio, que es donde Rias Gremory tenía su club… claro que él ya sabía eso.

XXXXXXXXXX

Esa misma tarde Issei fue hasta la sala del club de los demonios. Para su extrañeza no se había encontrado con nadie del sequito Sitri. Supuso que ahora tendría una "reunión" con Rias y al día siguiente con Sona. Pero también se preguntaba dónde estaría la representante de los ángeles caídos.

TOC TOC

-Adelante. – escucho la voz de Rias.

Cuando entro a la sala estuvo a punto de atragantarse al ver a cierto personaje sentado tan cómodo en el sillón donde solía sentarse la pelirroja. Hablando de ella, se encontraba sentada en el sofá de espaldas a las ventanas. Tampoco tenía buena cara. Parecía disgustada. Por otra parte, los demás miembros de Gremory parecían un poco sorprendidos.

-¿Azazel? Pero… ¡¿qué cojones haces tú aquí?! – pregunto apuntándole con el dedo.

-Jajajajaja. ¡Así me gusta! ¡Tan lleno de vitalidad! - exclamó el caído cruzando sus pies sobre el escritorio, apoyando su mentón en un puño.

-¡Azazel!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡He venido por petición de la hermana pequeña de Serafall! ¡Porque soy un tipo súper majo! ¡Incluso se me dan bien las…!

Se cayó al ver como Issei invocaba una espada de luz.

-Azazel… - murmuro en advertencia.

-¡Oye! ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! - exclamó el caído alzando las manos - ¡Me envía Sona, a pedido de Serafall, a pedido de Sirzechs! – explico – ¡Estoy aquí por su hermano! - señalando a Rias.

-… me extraña que Sirzechs te haya dejado precisamente a ti. - siseo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueeeeeno. Ahora que nos hemos relajado…. Mi condición para estar en esta escuela es que se me permite estudiar las [Sacred Gear] inmaduras del sequito Gremory y Sitri. Mi entusiasmo por las reliquias de Dios puede ser útil en…

-Azazel, no me toques los cojones. ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrumpió.

-Contribuir con mi sabiduría a…

-¡Has venido a rascarte los huevos! - sentencio el castaño - ¿Huyes de Shemhazai?

-…

-¡Je! Si ya decía yo que eras un friki peligroso… pero no me esperaba que también un gandul. Eso me sorprende.

El caído solo lo miro aburrido mientras volvía a retomar sus palabras.

-Como decía…. Debido a las acciones de la [Brigada del Caos], el [Dragón Irlandés] se está haciendo cada día más famoso. Estoy aquí por mi posición, por mi información sobre el [Dragón Blanco]. Tengo información sobre él y sobre su equipo, y puedo aportar experiencia en múltiples ámbitos. Además, tú y yo somos los nuevos supervisores de este club. – le dijo a Issei, descolocándolo.

¿Dos profesores para un pequeño club? ¿Qué puñetas?

-¿Desde cuándo el [Gobernador de Grigori] se presta a hacer este tipo de favores? - preguntó Xenovia.

-Me juego lo que sea a que acepto siempre y cuando mantuvieran alejado a Shemhazai de él. - explico divertido Issei.

-Cállate. – le murmuro - Hemos decidido llamarlo el [Equipo Hakuryuukou].

-Originalidad muy poca. - ironizó el castaño.

-Como decía, ese equipo tiene dos objetivos prioritarios. El [Cielo] y el [Inframundo]. Con la unión entre demonios y caídos afianzada el Inframundo está a salvo. El [Cielo]…. El [Cielo] está fuera de su alcance, es poco menos que una ciudadela inexpugnable mientras estén los [Serafines] de guardia. No es que sea una guerra. Es más bien… una guerra de emboscadas. Ninguno de los bandos está preparado para una guerra. No te preocupes. No habrá guerra hasta que acabéis la preparatoria. Quizás al graduaros de la universidad.

-¿Guerra? Pufff. Como si no tuviéramos bastante. – murmuro con cansancio el castaño.

-Lo que quiero decir es que viváis vuestras vidas llenamente.

-Fácil de decir… difícil de hacer.

-[Sekiryuutei]. Respecto a tu pelea con Vali, ¿sabes que lo derrotaste aun habiendo usado todo su poder?

-Así es.

-La pregunta es… ¿cuál es tu nivel actual de poder? Está claro que es superior al suyo. Aunque también le tomaste con la guardia baja. Fue muy ingenuo al absorber el poder de tu fusión dragontino-angelical.

-… - Issei miro su brazo izquierdo – No sabría cuál es mi actual nivel. Sé que es alto, pero no cuánto. No sé si vencería de nuevo al [Hakuryuukou].

-¿Y el poder del [Blanco]? ¿Puedes usarlo?

-Tampoco. Gabriel ordeno que me lo sellaran hasta nuevo aviso.

-Bien. ¿Qué sabes del [Boosted Gear]?

-Por ahora puede multiplicar mi poder hasta casi el infinito y me permite transmitirlo. Ddraig dice que he conseguido llegar al nivel de usar el verdadero [Balance Breaker] y usar las alas de Ddraig.

-¿Son las que vimos la otra vez?

-Sep. Son esas. Por ahora no hemos conseguido nada nuevo.

-Perfecto. He observado que tu nivel con el poder angelical es bastante bueno. También tienes control sobre el fuego. Pero te falta algo. Ya pensare a ver que se me ocurre. Tú, el rubio. – miro a Kiba - Eres el de la espada sacro-demoníaca, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantener el [Balance Breaker]?

-Actualmente, una hora es mi límite.

-Muy mal. Lo óptimo sería que pudieses aguantar tres días seguidos. Ha pasado tiempo ya.

-¡! Bien. Ese pues, será mi objetivo más inmediato. - murmuro Kiba decidido.

-Bien… - pasando la mirada al demonio - Issei Hyodo…. Vali es capaz de aguantar un mes entero. Esa es la diferencia entre él y tú. Por lo menos la más notable.

-Azazel, ¿qué me importa que pueda aguantar un mes entero? Ningún enemigo necesita tanto para ser abatido. Ni siquiera luchando contra un ser inmortal es útil. Las peleas duran días, pero no semanas. ¿Para qué quieres un mes? Es completamente absurdo. Si me dijeses que es una cantidad de energía extendida lo entendería. Reduces el consumo de energía a unos minutos si tienes un aumento exponencial de poder. Sino es el caso es, como ya he dicho, absurdo. – explico su punto de vista – La pelea que tuve contra él lo demuestra. A pesar de aguantar tanto tiempo… eso no le sirvió para derrotarme. Yo prefiero centrarme en aumentar mi poder para poder luchar durante algunos días, no para aguantar el [Balance Breaker] un mes.

-Pero tu forma dragontina-angelical te consume demasiada energía. Apenas puedes usarla diez minutos. Deberías de mejorar esa parte.

-Tienes razón en eso. Lo admito.

Cambiando su ángulo, posando su mirada en la semi ángel.

-¿Aun nos odias? ¿A nosotros? No… ¿A Baraqiel?

Akeno entrecerró los ojos ante la pregunta del caído.

-No tengo intención alguna de perdonarle. Puesto que es por su culpa que mi madre falleciese. - dijo la morena con voz fría, dura.

-Akeno, cuando te convertiste en demonio Baraqiel no dijo nada.

-Naturalmente. Esa persona no está en ninguna posición de decirme nada.

-No hablo de eso. Bueno, puede ser algo extraño por mi parte inmiscuirme en los asuntos de un padre y su hija pero…

-¡Esa persona no es mi padre! - chilló.

-Ya veo. Pero, yo no creo que sea malo que te unieras a la familia Gremory. Si las cosas fueran de otro modo, ¿qué pensaría Baraqiel, me pregunto?

-Bien. La [Torre]. – Azazel la miro fijamente, incomodando a la pequeña loli – Mientras no aceptes tu verdadera naturaleza nunca podrás superar tu actual limite.

Koneko se tensó mientras miraba asesinamente al caído para luego desviar la mirada.

-Bueno. La portadora de [Durandal].

-¡Si!

-Debes mejorar tu compenetración y sincronización con ella. Por lo que tengo entendido no tienes apenas control sobre ella. Tienes que tener una relación como la que tiene el… - señalo a Issei – Con sus espadas.

La peli azul miro a Issei, que simplemente alzo una ceja.

-A mí no me mires. Eso es cosa tuya.

-Bien. Por ultimo… el [Peón] de 4 piezas.

-¿Qué debo hacer yo? – pregunto el albino.

-¿Has alcanzado el [Balance Breaker]?

-No. Me temo que no.

-Entiendo. ¿Y qué tal vas con tu [Sacred Gear]? ¿Sabes usarlo?

-Más menos sí. Mi control sobre el viento y el rayo creo que es bueno. Incluso puedo usar ataque con ambos elementos. Lo único malo es que no puedo atacar hacia el Oeste.

-Bueno, tu [Sacred Gear] se basa en el poder de Byakko. Ese gato no puede atacar hacia el Oeste. Pero, ¿solo no puedes atacar con sus poderes o también con ataques físicos?

-… pues eso no lo había probado.

-Bueno, pues ya tienes otra cosa más que probar.

-Entonces… ¿ya está? – pregunto Issei.

-Así es. Jajajaja. Esta localización se ha convertido en la sede simbólica de la alianza entre las [Tres Facciones]. El [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos], las hermanas de dos de los [Maous], el [Joker] de la [Gran Serafín] Gabriel y además un [Dragón Celestial]. - levantándose – Llevémonos bien ¿vale?

-¡Piérdete Azazel! – grito el castaño.

-Bueno, tul objetivo actual es conseguir mantener la fusión dragontina-angelical durante más tiempo. Y cada uno también tiene sus propios objetivos. Y para que todos ustedes se motiven, deben entrenar y lograrlo durante las vacaciones de verano. No me duele hacerlos más fuertes. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no va a haber una reunión de jóvenes demonios dentro de unos días? He oído que Rías Gremory se incluyó entre los nombres de los jóvenes demonios prometedores que están cerca de su debut.

-Sí, las familias nobles y antiguas familias se reúnen con varios demonios jóvenes. Parece ser una costumbre.

-¿Está bien pensar en los juegos en un momento en qué un ataque terrorista ocurrió? – pregunto Issei.

-Yo, de hecho, lo recomiendo. Las batallas en los juegos será una buena experiencia para los actuales demonios jóvenes sin experiencia anterior en batalla. Es porque los demonios actuales se apiñan con los demonios reencarnados de los seres humanos, ángeles caídos y las bestias demoníacas. Están preocupados por sus oponentes. Abundantes campos de batalla han sido establecidos y métodos de lucha han venido en una variedad infinita de responder a eso. No hay un entorno más favorable para la formación de los jóvenes que esta manera. Inesperadamente, Sirzechs y los otros han analizado la situación actual teniendo el futuro en mente cuando crearon estos juegos. Los hacen competir con otros demonios y la calidad de la energía se levanta. Debido a que son un grupo codicioso, se adaptaron fácilmente. Son chicos astutos. – comento Rias.

-No os preocupéis. Voy a conduciros en cómo utilizar vuestro poder personal y el poder de los [Sacred Gear]. Y también hay planes para los partidos que se establezcan durante tu campamento de entrenamiento. Yo creo que lo están haciendo bien respecto al estilo del [Rating Game]. Ya he terminado de probar a Sirzechs al respecto. – entonces sonríe siniestramente – Kukuku. La [Boosted Gear], la espada sacro-demoníaca, el [Forbidden View Balor], el [West Divine Monster]…. Manejare mis resultados de la investigación en ellos, explorare y desarrollare sus formas originales. ¡Muajajajajajaja!

-"Friki" – pensaron todos.

-Por cierto Azazel. – interrumpió Issei su risa de científico loco - ¿Dónde está la representante de los ángeles caídos?

-Ah, Raynare. Bueno, en principio iba a ser solo yo. Pensaba enviarla aquí pero… bueno, la idea de convivir con un ángel y demonios es algo que no la agrado en absoluto, por lo que decidí al final que no. Creo que es lo mejor.

-Si… creo que sí.

* * *

Bueno, aquí tengo otro capítulo, como disculpas por el retraso. En principio la cosa volverá a su velocidad normal. En principio. Siempre pueden pasar cosas inesperadas XD.

Por si alguien se lo pregunta, puse a esas dos de Evangelion. No van a tener protagonismo. Aviso. Solo las he puesto porque no me apetecía poner OC, aunque fuera para esto.


	14. Issei en el Inframundo - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

DraigTrueEmperor9: la verdad es que esa parte es bastante graciosa… aunque se podría decir que es violencia de género por parte de Gabriel, ¿no? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡! Tenía que unirlo al instituto para los tomos futuros. Me pareció buena idea. Sorpresa sorpresa :)

JAEGER G-14: gracias men ¡!

Zafir09: van pasito a pasito. Todos tienen un punto débil. El de Issei el gran consumo de energía en la fusión.

Zenedar: con el tiempo ira apareciendo más.

DkzorJG: a ver que me invento pa eso :)

AqomXG: hombre, eso por supuesto. Cierto, os debo el tomo 3 :)

Alber breaker: tenía que meterlo en el instituto para los futuros tomos, y era o maestro/profesor, conserje o director. Si se te ocurre otra manera, entonces dímela.

el primordial: va a estar la cosa un poco difícil XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 13:

**ISSEI EN EL INFRAMUNDO – PARTE 01**

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que Issei se había vuelto profesor en el instituto de la ciudad de Kuoh. La verdad es que no estaba mal ser profesor. Durante la primera semana las cosas fueron difíciles. Solía ponerse bastante nervioso a la hora de impartir clases. Por suerte Misato estaba ahí para ayudarle, aunque a veces pareciera lo contrario.

La relación con los Gremory y los Sitri iba mejorando día a día, poco a poco. No se había ganado aun la confianza de ambos grupos, quitando a Xenovia y Kiba. El joven demonio rubio parecía que quería llevarse bien con el castaño, cosa que le extraño y alegro.

Por otra parte, Azazel solía conversar con el sobre el [Sacred Gear]. Conversaciones a las cuales se unía Ddraig. También le había explicado que el castaño seria su ayudante para el Club de Rias, ya que Azazel tenía mas experiencia en la enseñanza. El castaño no puso pega alguna.

Iba vestido con unos zapatos negros, pantalón negro y una camisa de cuadros remangada hasta los codos con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo baja. Actualmente se encontraban en el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de verano. El castaño lo agradecía enormemente. Puede que disfrutara de dar clases a los jóvenes, pero tenían sus problemas.

Lo primero fue la reacción de los chicos. En ese instituto prácticamente el 90% de los profesores eran mujeres, y los pocos hombres que había eran normales. Él no se consideraba un tipo atractivo, sino del montón. Parecía ser que fue gracias a su personalidad el que se ganara la atención de la población femenina sin darse cuenta ni quererlo. No solo alumnas. Algunas profesoras y también madres divorciadas. Eso provoco que la pequeña población masculina, sobre todo los más salidos y/o pervertidos le intentaran joder la vida… sin éxito alguno.

Azazel también le había hablado sobre la belleza de los ángeles, incluidos los caídos. Los ángeles son hermosos, y parecía ser que los humanos ascendidos ganaban algo de atractivo cuando se convertían en [Brave Saint]. Eso parecía explicar parte.

DIN DON

La campana que daba por finalizada la primera mitad de la jornada estudiantil sonó, indicando el comienzo del recreo, receso o descanso, como cada uno lo llame. Los jóvenes alumnos salieron escopetados. Le había tocado la clase de Yuuto Kiba, así que él fue el último en salir.

-Profesor Hyodo…

-Puedes llamarme Issei, Kiba.

-Entendido, profesor Issei. Al parecer hay alguien que lo está esperando en la entrada de la escuela. Una mujer rubia. Parece ser que es un ángel, pues tiene una enorme aura sagrada. – le explico.

El castaño lo miro dudoso y se asomó por la ventana. Lo que vio lo dejo asombrado. En la entrada de la escuela, hablando con Azazel, se encontraba Gabriel. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco con detalles dorados, el cual le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos y era escotado, unas sandalias y un cinturón marrón oscuro a la altura de la cintura. Llevaba su hermoso cabello rubio suelto, el cual se agitaba suavemente por la brisa veraniega.

-¿Gabriel? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se preguntó mientras salía escopetado hacia la salida.

-¿Ella es la [Gran Serafín] Gabriel? – se preguntó Kiba, yendo detrás de su profesor.

-Así es. Es mi superiora.

-¿Y que hace aquí?

-… no tengo ni idea.

Un par de minutos después Issei se encontraba avanzando junto a Kiba hacia el dúo de ángeles. El castaño observo de mal humor como los jóvenes estudiantes devoraban a la hermosa rubia con ojos lascivos. Una sola mirada amenazante del castaño provoco que dejaran de mirarla… durante unos segundos. Las chicas murmuraban sobre la belleza de Gabriel. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo; _'¿qué hacía semejante hermosura en ese instituto?'._

-¿Gabriel? – pregunto Issei una vez llego hasta el dúo.

-Hola Ise. – saludo la rubia, muy sonriente.

Issei se extrañó y alegro enormemente. Durante este último mes Gabriel no se había puesto en contacto con él en ningún momento. Ni hablado, ni mostrado, ni siquiera un mensaje. Ese había sido su castigo… además de la paliza que le dio antes de ser enviado de forma permanente a Kuoh.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vale. Si no quieres que este aquí…

-¡No me refería a eso! – exclamo, agarrándola suavemente de la mano al ver que ella se daba la vuelta – Solo es que me extraña. No te has puesto en contacto conmigo en un mes, así que me extraña verte aquí ahora. – le soltó la mano.

-Bueno. Vengo para informarte de dos cosas. La primera es que tu castigo ha acabado. – el castaño suspiro alegre – La segunda es que durante las vacaciones de verano iras al [Inframundo]. – sonrió alegre la rubia.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Estas de coña?! ¡Pensaba que el castigo había acabado! – grito elevando los brazos.

Azazel y Gabriel se miraron de reojo para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Joder qué bueno! ¡¿Has visto su cara?! – se rio Azazel.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Ha sido muy graciosa! ¡Jajajaja!

El castaño miro a Kiba, esperando a ver si él entendía algo, pero el rubio tenía la misma cara. Ninguno se enteraba de nada.

-Valeeeee. ¿Qué me he perdido? – pregunto extrañado.

-Vamos adentro. Hablaremos allí.

-Pero…

-Ahora no tienes clase Ise. Así que tranquilo. – comento Gabriel con su típica sonrisa.

El cuarteto empezó a avanzar hacia el viejo edificio del instituto. Gabriel agarro suavemente el brazo del castaño, metiéndolo inconscientemente entre sus pechos. Las mejillas del castaño se encendieron y su corazón se aceleró. Kiba caminaba a su lado, charlando con la [Serafín]. Azazel se quedó un poco atrás, observando lujurioso a la rubia.

-Azazel… - escucho la voz de Issei. Dejo de mirar el trasero de la mujer para mirar al castaño. Este tenía sus ojos rojos carmesís. Lo miraban con advertencia – Ponte delante nuestro… AHORA.

El caído suspiro con frustración mientras avanzaba hasta ponerse al lado del castaño, el cual volvió a sus ojos castaños. Pero, a pesar de ello, mantenía su advertencia sobre el caído.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez en el edificio principal, el cuarteto avanzo hasta llegar a la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Kiba.

Azazel le miro con ceja alzada, para luego caer en algo.

-Ah, por supuesto. Tú estabas con nosotros. He avisado a tu ama Rias Gremory para tener una pequeña reunión.

-¿?

Azazel se encogió de hombros mientras abría las puertas y entraba como Pedro por su casa. Dentro de la sala ya se encontraban Rias y su sequito. Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia y John. La pelirroja sentada en el sofá que daba la espalda a las ventanas, jugando una partida de ajedrez con John. Koneko estaba en una silla, almorzando. Akeno y Xenovia observaban la partida. Parecía estar bastante igualada.

-He de admitirlo John. Eres un gran rival. – halago la pelirroja.

-Gracias Jefa. He de decir que me encanta el ajedrez.

-Bueno bueno chicos, terminad rapidito, que hay algo importante que hablar. – les dijo Azazel mientras avanzaba hasta sentarse en el sillón.

John y Rias dejaron la partida a medio, sin tocas las piezas para poder continuarla más adelante. Entonces los Gremorys cayeron en cuenta. Miraron hacia donde estaba Issei y Gabriel. Todos se alertaron al ver a la rubia mientras se ponían en posición.

-Jijiji. Mira que monos son. – se rio Gabriel.

-Chicos chicos, relajaos. Esta aquí con permiso de los [Maous] y Miguel. – intento calmar los ánimos Azazel.

-Pero, ¿qué está haciendo aquí uno de los [Grandes Serafines]? – pregunto con desconfianza Rias.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Ahora te has dado cuenta?! – se carcajeo el caído.

-Pensaba que era tu aura confundiéndose con la de algún otro ángel. – murmuro la pelirroja, sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Che che che. Debes diferenciar mejor las auras cuando hay diferentes personas reunidas, Rias Gremory.

-Ejem. Y bueno, ¿para qué nos has reunido? ¿Tiene algo que ver con ella? – pregunto señalando elegantemente a Gabriel.

-Sí y no. Tiene que ver, pero no con vosotros, sino con Issei.

-¿?

-Tengo entendido que durante estas vacaciones de verano iras junto a tu sequito al [Inframundo] para reunirte con tu familia y para la reunión de los jóvenes demonios. ¿Me equivoco?

-No.

-Pues Issei y yo iremos con vosotros ya que somos vuestros profesores. – dijo mientras ponía los pies encima del escritorio.

-Azazel. Por favor, se sinceró. – le pidió Gabriel.

-Vale vale. Si me lo dice la [Mujer Más Hermosa del Cielo]…. Bueno. - saco una libreta de su bolsillo – Tengo aquí el calendario de las actividades que se realizaran durante el verano; el primer día visitar a los padres de Rias y la introducción de los demonios libres de las actuales familias. Luego la reunión de los jóvenes demonios y vuestro entrenamiento allí. Mientras me reuniré con Sirzechs. Esto es muy molesto. – concluyo con voz cansada.

-Pero, ¿qué tengo yo que ver en esto? – pregunto con curiosidad Issei mientras se sentaba al lado de John.

Gabriel se sentó pegada a su lado, aun abrazándolo por el brazo. John intercambiaba mirada entre Azazel y su explicación y Gabriel. Estaba asombrado. Aunque no solo él. Xenovia estaba impactada por ver a la [Serafín]. Prácticamente no se enteraba de nada de lo que decía Azazel.

-Por tu entrenamiento. He contactado con alguien que te entrenara con mucho gusto. Además, Gabriel, Miguel, los [Maous] y yo tuvimos una reunión hace unos días. Te han permitido ir al [Inframundo]. Tienes libertad para estar allí… siempre y cuando no produzcas problemas.

-… ya veo. – murmuro.

-Entonces los profesores Azazel y Hyodo nos acompañaran. – volvió a hablar Rias - ¿Vamos a hacer las reservas para el viaje?

Azazel asintió.

-Por supuesto. Es la primera vez que entrare al [Inframundo] a través de la ruta demoniaca. Sera interesante. Me pregunto como lo hacen los demonios así que… tengo curiosidad. – miro al castaño – Issei, prepárate. Mañana nos iremos.

-Entendido.

-Bueno, yo me piro. Ahora tengo clase.

-Oye Azazel. – lo llamo Gabriel - ¿Tu que enseñas? Sé que Issei matemáticas y ciencias, ¿pero tú?

-Latín, griego, romano antiguo…

-Lenguas muertas. Me parece indicado para ti. Estas viejo.

-Bueno, tengo unos cuantos milenios a mi espalda, pero Miguel es mucho más viejo que yo. – puntualizo.

-Cierto.

Una vez que Azazel se marchó se marchó, la sala se quedó en un silencio incómodo. Rias había vuelto a su sillón. Su postura era relajada, pero en sus ojos podía verso como analizaba a Gabriel, lista para cualquier posible futuro ataque.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – le pregunto el castaño a la rubia.

-Sep. Enséñame el lugar.

-Pues venga.

Ambos se levantaron y se marcharon. Tanto John como Xenovia observaron a su ama con ojos suplicantes.

-Pufff. Está bien. Podéis ir. – les sonrió.

Ambos asintieron y salieron raudos de la sala, yendo detrás de ambos ángeles.

XXXXXXXXXX

El cuarteto se dedicó a recorrer toda la academia. Issei caminaba sonriente con Gabriel abrazada a su brazo mientras John le enseñaba las distintas partes de la escuela. Xenovia observaba a Gabriel con admiración. Ambas charlaban alegremente. La peli azul le pregunto sobre Asia e Irina, a lo cual Gabriel respondió diciendo; _'tranquila, están bien. Podrás verla dentro de poco'_. Eso extraño a la peli azul y al castaño. Mientras recorrían la academia, alumnos y profesores se solían parar un rato para observar a la rubia. Por la forma en la que iba abrazada al castaño, muchos murmuraron sobre si eran pareja. Issei, que podía escucharlos, se sonrojaba de la vergüenza. Gabriel solamente seguía sonriendo, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Issei se encontraba en su casa. Eran aproximadamente las doce de la mañana. Azazel, al ser un gandul, no quería madrugar y menos ahora que habían empezado las vacaciones. En fin, dejando de lado al caído, el castaño se encontraba terminando de preparar la maleta. Azazel le había avisado de que llevara ropa deportiva, pues le seria de mucha ayuda. Se preguntaba que estaba tramando ese hombre.

Luego de terminar de llenarla se marchó rumbo a la estación de trenes de la ciudad. ¿Cómo se supone que iban a ir al [Inframundo]? Sinceramente tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Ise, baja, que vas a llegar tarde. – lo llamo una voz conocida.

-¿Gabriel? – pregunto el castaño, sorprendido. Cogió la maleta y bajo abajo, donde la hermosa rubia lo esperaba sonriente - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que ya estarías en el [Cielo].

-He venido a acompañarte y despedirte como debe ser.

-Ahhh.

-Venga, vamos. – apresuro, cogiéndole de la mano y saliendo de la casa… cerrando la puerta antes de irse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Durante el viaje la pareja se mantuvo en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía, de la presencia del otro. Al igual que el día anterior, Gabriel iba abrazaba de su brazo con total naturalidad. La verdad es que Issei estaba más bien algo triste. Hasta después de las vacaciones iba a estar en el [Inframundo], entrenando con a saber quién. Había estado un mes sin ver a la [Serafín] y ahora iba a estar otra vez sin verla durante bastante tiempo.

-"Menuda mierda."

Según iban pasando muchos se quedaban mirando, pero no a Issei, sino a Gabriel. Lo gracioso era ver como muchos chicos con parejas se le quedaban viendo para luego ser regañados por sus novias o mujeres.

Al final, luego de una media hora, llegaron a la estación de trenes. Allí ya se encontraban los Gremorys y Azazel. Para curiosidad de Issei, los Gremorys tenían sus uniformes de verano. ¿Acaso iban con ellos a todos lados?

-¡Oh, Gabriel! ¡Has venido a despedirte de mí! – exclamo Azazel, abriendo los brazos.

-Más quisieras tú, Azazel. Antes abrazaría a una farola. – dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

-Pse. No hacía falta que dijeras eso. – murmuro, desviando la mirada.

-Bien. Ahora que ya estamos, es hora de irnos. El tren saldrá pronto. – anuncio Rias.

-¿En tren?- exclamó el castaño incrédulo – Señorita Rias, ¿en serio? ¿Un tren?

-¡Sep! Seguro que no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? - exclamó la pelirroja sonriente.

-Jamás de los jamases.

-Eso me alegra. Bien, yo iré delante. Vosotros, mis lindos siervos, iréis en el intermedio. Los profesores Azazel y Hyodo irán detrás.

-¡Si! - respondieron los mencionados.

-Me parece lo más lógico. – respondieron Azazel e Issei.

Rias junto a su sequito y Azazel avanzaron hasta un ascensor. El castaño observó detenidamente el ascensor. El clásico de toda la vida. Si los trenes no estaban por encima debía de ser alguna planta subterránea, y el panel solo marcaba dos pisos inferiores a su posición.

Cuando estaba por avanzar, algo, por no decir alguien, le hizo darse la vuelta.

MUAC

Su primera impresión fue abrir los ojos a tope. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Gabriel lo estaba besando! ¡Y no precisamente en la mejilla! ¡Le estaba dando un beso en la boca! ¡Labios con labios! ¡Y en público! Luego de salir de la impresión cerró los ojos, disfrutando. Para su desgracia no duro tanto como hubiera querido.

La maleta de ruedas que sujetaba en su mano libre cayó al suelo, pero ni se enteró.

Era un beso suave. Su mente colapso cuando saboreo los labios de la rubia.

Cuando noto que Gabriel se separaba abrió levemente los ojos, atontado, sonrojado y respirando relajadamente. Entonces se fijó en la rubia. No sabía por qué, pero parecía lucir más hermosa que nunca. Parecía que estaba radiando. Además también estaba levemente sonrojada.

-Nos vemos… Ise.

Y en un parpadeo desapareció.

El castaño se quedó ahí, como un tonto, mientras una enorme sonrisa de tonto enamorado surgía en su boca.

-[¡Por fin!] – exclamo Ddraig.

_-[¡Ya era hora, leñe!]_

-[¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Qué me he perdido?!]

_-[Oh, hermana. ¡Gabriel acaba de besar a Ise!]_

-[¡¿Comooooooooooooooooooooooool?! ¡Ddraig, es cierto!]

-[Y tanto que si]

-[¡No es justoooooooooooooooo! ¡¿Por qué me tengo que perder todo lo buenoooooooooooooooo?!]

Dentro del ascensor, todos estaban impactados. Las Gremory miraban asombradas, con la boca y ojos abiertos a tope. Azazel estaba muchísimo más que impactado. Kiba sonreía alegre. Gasper había desviado la mirada, nervioso. John asentía sonriente.

Al final, después de no saber cuánto tiempo exactamente, el castaño se agacho lentamente, cogiendo de nuevo su maleta con ruedas. Luego se giró y todos pudieron verle la cara. Una cara de idiota enamorado.

Camino como ausente hacia el ascensor, metiéndose adentro.

-¿Profesor Issei? – pregunto Kiba. El castaño no contesto - Parece ausente.

-Normal. Le acaba de besar la mujer de la que está enamorado. Posiblemente este mucho tiempo idiotizado como lo está ahora. – se carcajeo el albino.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito capullo con suerte! ¡Vete a la mierda cabronazo! ¡Muereteeeeeee! – gritaba Azazel mientras zarandeaba al castaño, que ni se inmutaba.

De su mundo de arco iris no lo sacaba nadie. Su cuerpo era automático en ese momento.

Una vez que Rias salió del shock y el ascensor se cerró, y contra todo pronóstico, saco una tarjeta magnética del bolsillo de la falda, pasándola por un panel electrónico.

PI

GAKUN

-Oh. ¿Y eso? – pregunto con curiosidad John.

Gasper también miro interesado la reciente acción de su ama.

-Bajo la estación hay una planta secreta. – explico la pelirroja.

-¿Una planta secreta bajo la estación?- exclamó Gasper.

-No sabía que había algo así bajo la estación. - dijo Xenovia seria, después de haber salido del shock.

-Es normal. Es de acceso exclusivo para demonios. Los humanos no podrían encontrarlo ni acceder a él aunque le dedicasen toda su vida. Hay múltiples áreas solo para demonios escondidas así por todo el pueblo, ¿sabías?

Tras al menos un minuto de descenso el ascensor de detuvo con un suave vaivén. Durante el viaje de descenso, Azazel había dejado de sacudir a Issei por petición de Rias. El castaño seguía a lo suyo, en su mundo.

-Fiuuuuu. - silbo el albino saliendo del ascensor. Lo que sus ojos observaban era una hermosa estación de metro. Hermosa y gigantesca. Nunca había visto una tan grande y elegante. Ni siquiera el metro de Moscú era tan hermoso – Joder con los demonios. – murmuro.

-Esto tiene que ocupar medio pueblo. - murmuró Xenovia sorprendida.

Tras unos minutos las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse, dando paso al resto del grupo.

-Por aquí chicos. - dijo Rias - Tenemos que ir hasta la plataforma número 2.

-Pues estamos en la… ¿18? – murmuró aún más sorprendido el albino - ¿Cuán grande es esto?

-Es enorme. ¿A cuánto estará el techo? - preguntó Xenovia.

-¿Por qué todos los demonios lo hacen todo tan ridículamente grande? - preguntó aburrido Azazel.

Issei en las nubes.

-Casi hemos llegado. - anuncio Rias después de un rato.

Un tiempecito después llegó a su destino. Un tren increíblemente lujoso de tres vagones.

-Ahora que me fijo. Estos logotipos. ¿Casa Gremory? Vaya. Incluso tienen su propia plataforma y su propio tren. ¡Je! Típico de demonios. – murmuro Azazel, observando el lugar con ojo crítico.

-Hemos llegado. Este tren es uno de muchos en la familia Gremory, pero este particularmente es el mío.

-¡¿Tuyo?! – exclamo John.

-Ya podéis ir subiendo. - sonrió Rias.

Dando un paso al frente, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, entrando todos los presentes en el tren.

Pese a ser de su propiedad, todo el lujo y las comodidades comportaban un duro cumplimiento de los protocolos. Pese a tener un inmenso tren para ellos solos, no eran de la misma clase social. La líder, la heredera, debía de sentarse sola en un vagón integro para ella. El resto viajaría en los vagones intermedios. Dispuestos para la plebe. Eso sonaba muy de la Edad Media. Pero tanto Issei como Azazel viajaban en cola, en el vagón de los "invitados".

Al ver que Issei seguía atontado, Azazel decidió dormir. De todos modos no podría entablar una conversación. Antes de dormirse mascullo cosas en contra de Issei y su buena suerte… aunque buena era quedarme muuuuuuuy cortó.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una media hora después Issei despertó de su empanamiento. Miro confuso a todos lados, comprobando que estaba en un tren. En los asientos de al lado Azazel se encontraba durmiendo tan tranquilo.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"

-[Buenas compañero. Parece que por fin espabilas]

-"¿Ddraig?"

_-[Hola Ise.]_

-"¿[Ascalon]?"

-[¡Tu, maldito, ¿por qué no has esperado a que YO estuviera allí?!]

-"¿[Nimue]? ¿Se puede saber que os pasa?"

-[¡¿Qué qué nos pasa?! ¡Te has besado con Gabriel sin estar yo delante! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!]

-¡! ¡Cierto! – exclamo en voz alta.

A pesar del grito, Azazel no se movió ni un milímetro… solo ronco con fuerza.

-_[Ise. Creo que deberías ir con los jóvenes demonios. Eso mejor que estar con ese idiota]_

-[Coincido con ella]

-[…. Yo me piro. ¡Que nadie me hable!]

PLAC

Issei escucho como una puerta se cerraba.

-¿?

-[Parece no estar de humor]

-_[Es normal]_

Haciendo caso a sus compañeros, Issei se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia donde estaban los demonios. Los asientos estaban dispuestos en filas de dos. El albino estaba sentado junto a la peli azul, con Gasper y Akeno enfrente de él. Kiba y Koneko se sentaban a continuación.

-Hola. – saludo.

-¡Hombre! ¡Mira quién se ha espabilado después de quedarse un buen rato en las nubes! – sonrió burlón John – Y nunca mejor dicho.

-Jejejeje. – se rio nervioso Issei, sonrojándose – B-bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo dura el viaje? – pregunto a Akeno, desviando el tema.

-Es un trayecto de al menos una hora. Necesita atravesar la barrera dimensional que separa ambos mundos y eso requiere tiempo, aunque ya ha pasado una media hora, así que quedara otra media hora aproximadamente.

Issei se sentó en los asientos paralelos.

-¿No sería más fácil usar un círculo mágico de tele transporte? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Eso es cierto. Sería más rápido, pero los nuevos demonios que se unen a la Casa Gremory y no pasan por los métodos oficiales al menos una vez podrían ser denunciados por entrar de manera ilegal a los territorios demoníacos. De ahí que Buchou quiera que entren de forma oficial. - explico la morena.

-Entiendo.

-Tu, al tener permiso de los [Maous] tienes libertad para entrar al [Inframundo] de forma oficial. Por eso vienes con nosotros.

-Ya veo. Sera la primera vez que vea el [Inframundo]. ¿Me pregunto cómo será?

-Ufufufú. Estoy segura que no cómo te lo imaginas.

Durante bastante rato casi todos empezaron a charlar. Xenovia, Kiba y John le preguntaban a Issei sobre su vida. El castaño le contaba bastantes cosas, sobre todo sus aventuras con Dulio. Pero el castaño pudo darse cuenta de que la loli peli plateada, Koneko, no participaba en la charla, sino que observaba fijamente por la ventana. Estaba ausente y su cara reflejaba ese rostro carente de emociones. La había visto varias veces antes de convertirse en profesor y un mes entero desde que llego al instituto. En todo ese tiempo la había visto neutra, pero por el Ki podía notar como sus sentimientos se tornaban oscuros. Miedo y odio. Pero, ¿hacia qué? No iban dirigidos hacia él. ¿Entonces?

-Parece que os estáis entreteniendo aquí atrás.

La voz de Rias llamo la atención de todos.

-Jefa. – saludaron los Gremory.

-Señorita Rias. – saludo Issei.

-Profesor Hyodo, parece que ya se ha recuperado de la impresión. – comento sonriente.

El castaño volvió a sonrojarse, rascándose la nuca.

-Me alegro por usted.

-Gracias. – murmuro.

-Princesa Rias. Parece que todo va bien por aquí atrás. – un hombre de avanzada edad con barba blanca bien cuidada apareció por el mismo lugar que había aparecido Rias. Quitándose el sombrero el hombre hizo una leve reverencia frente a los demonios – Encantado de conoceros, nuevos sirvientes de la princesa. Me llamo Reynaldo. Soy el conductor del tren privado de los Gremory. Un placer.

-Hola. Encantado de conocerle. Yo soy John Walker, [Peón]. – se presentó el albino.

-Yo soy Xenovia, [Caballo]. Espero que nos llevemos bien. – se presentó la peli azul.

-¿Y quién eres tú, joven ángel? – pregunto el hombre.

-Oh, lo siento. – se disculpó Issei mientras se levantaba y estrechaba su mano – Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo.

-Issei Hyodo…. Recientemente he oído mucho a hablar de usted. – dijo Reynaldo, aceptando el saludo del castaño.

-Espero que sea algo bueno. – soltándolo.

-Tenga por seguro que lo es. No es normal ver a un ángel aquí, y menos siendo el [Joker] de la [Gran Serafín] Gabriel. Sin duda algo interesante.

-¿Sabe sobre eso?

-Así es. Mi señor Lucifer nos informó sobre usted y su condición.

-Ya veo.

-Ya va siendo la hora. – el hombre miro por la ventana unos instantes, procediendo a sacar una maquina única de uno de sus bolsillos, apuntando a cada uno de los demonios nuevos en el tren unos instantes.

-¿Para qué sirve eso? - preguntó Xenovia.

-Esta es una máquina de los Demonios que toma vuestros datos y los contrasta. Este tren traspasa la barrera que une el mundo humano del demoníaco. Tomáoslo como un control aduanero. Todos los transportes que cruzan la barrera necesitan de inspecciones. Hay que vigilar quien entra y quién sale para evitar incidentes innecesarios. Imaginaos que se filtrase algún tipo de invento del [Inframundo] o que algún humano se hubiese colado en el tren de forma ilegal. – explico el hombre - Al pertenecer a la familia Gremory se os ha registrado en el censo demoníaco. Vuestra información se contrasta con esta máquina usando la información de las piezas demoníacas. No hay problema alguno, todos sois quienes decís ser.

-¿Y Azazel y yo?

-Ambos tienen permisos de los [Maous] para entrar oficialmente. No hace falta este procedimiento. Conocemos al [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos] y usted tiene la marca del [Joker] de la [Serafín] Gabriel. Esa marca no puede falsificarse.

-Entiendo.

-Princesa, ya hemos acabado con los procedimientos, los registros y los protocolos. Ya puede disponer de las instalaciones del tren.

-Gracias Reynaldo. ¿Ya has acabado con Azazel?

-Ha sido el primero. Está durmiendo en el último vagón.

-¿Durmiendo? – le pregunto Rias a Issei, que asintió - Durmiendo tan tranquilo en un tren propiedad de una raza con la que estaba enemistado hasta hace cuatro días… - mascullo Rias frustrada.

-Ho-ho-ho. El [Gobernador de los Caídos] es realmente un hombre pacifico.

Dicho esto el hombre volvió a su puesto como conductor del tren.

* * *

_**Inframundo demoníaco**_

Durante otro largo rato los jóvenes siguieron conversando entre ellos, hasta que la voz de Reynaldo se escuchó por los altavoces.

-*En breve cruzaremos la barrera dimensiona.*

-¡!

-Y con esto hemos llegado oficialmente al [Inframundo]. - comento Kiba señalando las ventanas.

-Podéis abrir las ventanas si queréis. – les dijo Rias.

Tanto John como Xenovia se asomaron por las ventanas, observando el maravilloso paisaje. Issei también se asomó por otra ventana. Frente a él se extendía un espectacularmente extenso paisaje lleno de cadenas montañosas y espesos y verdes bosques. Al final del tren, siguiendo las vías se podía ver una especia de túnel, de agujero negro… La grieta de la barrera lo más seguro. Le sorprendió como se sentía ese lugar. El aire peculiar, el clima estable, la temperatura templada.

-Así que este es el [Inframundo] demoniaco, ¿eh? - susurro el castaño – El territorio Gremory. ¿Sera igual el de las demás Casas?

Estando a cientos de metros de altura, la vista que ofrecían las ventanas del tren daba para mucho. Montañas, ríos, casas, de formas curiosas pero casas a fin de cuentas.

-Todo a lo que alcanza la vista es terreno de mi familia. Todo es terreno Gremory. - explico Rias llena de orgullo.

-Joder. Mi dueña es una pija consentida. – murmuro asombrado John.

-¿Has dicho algo John? - sonrió Rias mirando al castaño.

-¡Nada de nada Jefa! - volviendo al paisaje - ¿Cómo de grande es el territorio Gremory?

-Si mal no recuerdo, creo que del tamaño de Honshu, de Japón. - respondió Kiba asomando la cabeza sobre los asientos de delante.

-¿Y eso es muy grande?

-¿No lo sabes?

-Soy ruso y apenas llevo un tiempo como [Peón] de la Jefa. Así que no. No se cuán grande es Honshu.

-230.500 kilómetros cuadrados.

-… - el chico se quedó mirando al rubio incrédulo.

-Dice la verdad. - dijo Rias sonriente.

-No está mal, para ser Japón.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, mi país natal, Rusia, son casi 20.000.000 de kilómetros cuadrados. Aproximadamente 17 millones. No me acuerdo exactamente. No por nada es casi un continente en sí.

-Bueno, has de entender que la superficie del [Inframundo] es la misma que la del mundo humano, pero en proporción el número de habitantes es drásticamente inferior al de los humanos. Aun siendo demonios, ángeles caídos y otras criaturas apenas somos una fracción en comparación. Todo eso sumado a que aquí no tenemos océanos nos lleva a la conclusión de que sobran cantidades ingentes de terrenos, así que son generosos.

-Entiendo. Pero, ¿cómo puede tener el mismo tamaño que el mundo humano? ¿No se supone que está debajo? No tiene sentido. – murmuro pensativo.

-La verdad es que es una buena pregunta. – murmuro Issei – "Pero nosotros tenemos un [Cielo] prácticamente infinito."

-¡Ah cierto! Ahora que lo recuerdo. John, Xenovia, Gasper, como sois parte de mi sequito, recibiréis parte de mis terrenos, así que tenéis que decirme que terrenos queréis. – explico chocando de manos.

-¿Podemos tener territorios? - preguntó Xenovia.

-Por supuesto. Sois mis siervos. Siervos de una heredera de una Casa demoníaca. Vivir dentro de mis territorios con vuestras propias tierras está permitido. Akeno, Yuuto, incluso Koneko tienen sus propias tierras dentro de mi territorio.

Chasqueando sus dedos convoco un mapa sobre la mesa, extendiéndolo con habilidad.

-¿Un mapa? – pregunto curioso Issei.

-Un mapa del territorio Gremory. - sonrió Rias – Las áreas rojas están tomadas por lo que no puede ser, excepto las mencionadas podéis tomar las que queráis. - mirando a los chicos rodearla lentamente, curiosos – Nombradlas y son vuestras.

El trio formado por Johan, Xenovia y Gasper se pusieron a observar detalladamente el mapa, estudiando donde sería el mejor lugar para tener sus propios terrenos, dentro de los territorios Gremory.

XXXXXXXXXX

-*En breve llegaremos a la Residencia principal de la Familia Gremory. Espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje.*

Issei se asomó por la ventana.

-Última parada. - sonrió Rias parándose frente a su sequito.

-Azazel, ¿no vienes? – pregunto el castaño al líder de [Grigori], que se había levantado y caminado hasta el grupo.

-Tengo planes. Tengo una reunión con Sirzechs y tengo que dirigirme al territorio de los [Maou]. Así que nos veremos luego. También tengo que ir a la residencia de los Gremory, nos veremos allí… creo.

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde. Dale recuerdos de mi parte de mi hermano. - exclamó la pelirroja antes de ver al caído desaparecer.

Agarrando sus maletas, el grupo de demonios y el ángel salieron afuera del tren, pero los nuevos no se esperaron lo siguiente.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, Princesa Rias!

El castaño casi deja caer su maleta al suelo por la gran sorpresa. Frente al grupo había una legión de personas, un par de miles de demonios agrupados a la salida del tren.

-Joder. – murmuro el castaño alucinado.

La peli azul y el albino a su lado observaban el escenario, impactados.

-Impresionante. - murmuró Xenovia.

-Jefa, ¿eres una idol o algo así? - preguntó el albino sorprendido.

-En absoluto. - sonrió la pelirroja.

-Ya. ¡Pertenezco a las clases acomodadas! – exclamo John, observando maravillado.

-¡Hiiii! ¡Cuánta gente! - exclamó Gasper colocándose tras el albino, asustado.

Avanzando junto a la pelirroja, descendiendo por unas escaleras, alcanzando a un ejército de mayordomos y de sirvientas, que al acercarse la joven presentaron sus respetos con una profunda reverencia.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, Princesa Rias! – repitieron.

-Gracias a todos. He vuelto. Estoy en casa de nuevo. - sonrió Rias mirando a todos los trabajadores.

-¿Son todos siervos? – pregunto Issei una vez salido del shock.

-Sep. Siervos de la Casa Gremory. – escucho una voz desconocida. Pocos segundos después apareció una mujer peli platina vestida de sirvienta - Bienvenida a casa, princesa. Has llegado más pronto de lo pensado. – dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa, mirando el espectáculo junto a ellos - Por encima de todo me alegra el saber que el viaje ha ido bien. - siguió la sirvienta peli platino.

-Hermana, no te preocupes, estoy bien protegida. - sonrió Rias.

-Me alegro de que confíe en sus siervos para confiarles su propia seguridad. – Grayfia miro a Issei – Usted debe ser Issei Hyodo. Un placer conocerlo. Mi nombre es Grayfia, sirvienta de la Casa Gremory. – hizo una reverencia.

-E-esto, un placer. – hizo lo mismo.

-También es la [Reina] y esposa de mi hermano. – le murmuro Rias al oído.

-Ahora deberíamos de ir poniéndonos en marcha, hay un buen tramo hasta el castillo Gremory. – dijo Grayfia echándose a un lado, alzando una mano, en dirección a varias limusinas a unos metros de ellos – Si hacen el favor de subirse a la limusina.

-"Limusinas, miles de siervos, lujo a montones…. ¿Qué más?"

-[Bueno socio. Piensa que los demonios son así. Aún quedan sorpresas]

-"…"

Caminando lentamente hasta la limusina, mirando con curiosidad a todos los sirvientes, que saludándolos animadamente, les hacían un pasillo enorme. Siendo el un ángel, eso le ponía nervioso. A pesar de las sonrisas podía notar por el Ki como no tenían buenos sentimientos hacia él.

-¿Y el equipaje? – pregunto John, girándose levemente, observando sorprendido a parte del ejercito de sirvientas coger sus maletas del tren, cargándolas con una sonrisa hasta el maletero del carruaje – … No he dicho nada.

-Las limusinas son pequeñas. ¿Cuántos ocupantes pueden llevar a la vez?- preguntó Xenovia.

-Seis. - respondió la peli platino - He preparado varios carruajes. Usad el que queráis.

John, Gasper, Xenovia, Koneko y Kiba subieron a la segunda limusina. Rias, Akeno y Grayfia subieron a la primera. Issei estaba por irse a la tercera, pero la voz de Grayfia lo detuvo.

-Señorito Hyodo, por favor, suba en esta. – pidió, aunque más bien parecía una orden absoluta. Issei asintió y se metió adentro. Se sentó en la parte de atrás, a la derecha. A su lado se encontraba Grayfia. Rias y Akeno estaban frente a frente en los asientos laterales - Podemos marchar. - ordeno Grayfia seria al conductor.

Tras cerrar la puerta la limusina se puso en marcha. Durante varios minutos Issei se quedó observando el paisaje a través de la ventana. Rias y Akeno conversaban de a saber qué. Grayfia solo se mantenía cayada, aunque de vez en cuando observaba de reojo a Ise.

-¿Cómo está todo por casa Hermana Grayfia? - preguntó Rias.

-Todo bien, Princesa Rias. Gracias por preguntar.

-Ay mi madre. – murmuro Issei.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorito Hyodo?

-P-pues sí. Hay algo un poco extraño… ahí afuera…

-¿El qué?

-Un castillo ridículamente inmenso.

-En realidad ese castillo es la casa de mis padres. – dijo orgullosa Rias.

-¿Eso es el Castillo Gremory? Es inmenso.

-¿En el [Cielo] no tenéis algo parecido? – pregunto Akeno.

-Pues nop. Cosas como las que hacen los demonios no. Somos más… ¿cómo decirlo? Creo que sencillos sería más adecuado.

-Ese es el edificio principal de nuestra residencia de verano.

-Jope. No quiero ni imaginar cómo serán los demás. "¿Por qué tienen que hacer las cosas así de exageradas? Demonios. ¿Quién los entiende?"

Observo el exterior de los terrenos Gremory. Inmensos y verdes campos. Interminables árboles florecidos. Incontables fuentes de hermosos diseños. Cientos de pájaros multicolor surcaban el cielo.

-Hemos llegado. - informo Grayfia sonriente.

Tras detenerse la limusina, uno a uno los ocupantes descendió, siendo seguido por Rias y Akeno, quedando el castaño y la peli platino los últimos.

-Adelante señorito.

El castaño bajo de la limusina, observando asombrado el gigantesco castillo frente a él. Era muchísimo más grande que cualquier castillo humano que haya visto. Podía ver a los sirvientes trabajar en sus respectivos puestos. Limpiando, cortando el césped, llevando las maletas…

Grayfia bajo por la otra puerta, poniéndose al lado de Rias y Akeno. Poco después bajaron el resto del sequito Gremory, que se pusieron al lado de su ama. Las maletas de todos fueron trasladadas adentro de la mansión.

-Esto me recuerda a los Oscar. – murmuro Issei al observar como los sirvientes se volvían a poner haciendo un pasillo.

-¡Buah chacho! ¡Me siento como una celebriti! – exclamo el albino.

-Cuanta gente. - lloriqueó Gasper escondiéndose detrás del rubio [Caballo].

-¿Estas cosas son normales entre ultra pijos? – pregunto el albino.

-No somos ultra pijos. – le dijo Rias, ofendida.

-Ya.

-Princesa, miembros de su sequito, ya pueden entrar. - dijo Grayfia observando la gran puerta del castillo abrirse.

Caminando hasta la alfombra, entrando en el majestuoso castillo. Los nuevos demonios e Issei seguían y seguían asombrándose por la majestuosidad del inmenso castillo. Todo lo que había dentro era puro lujo.

-"Si ella no es una súper ultra mega pija billonaria entonces yo no soy gay." – pensó John.

-¡Hermana Rias! - exclamó una figura pelirroja, de pequeño tamaño, corriendo hacia la joven Gremory, envolviéndola en un caluroso abrazo.

-¡Milicas! ¡He vuelto! - sonrió Rias abrazando al pelirrojo con fuerza – ¡Mira que grande te has puesto desde la última vez! - tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos, besando su frente con cariño.

-Hermana Rias, has venido. - separándose de la chica.

-Esto, Buchou, ¿quién es este niño? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Oh cierto. Chicos, dejad que os presente. – se puso detrás del niño, posando sus manos en sus hombros – Él es Milicas Gremory, hijo de mi hermano Sirzechs, mi sobrino. – luego le hablo al niño – Saluda, Milicas.

-¡Si! ¡Un gusto en conoceros! ¡Mi nombre es Milicas Gremory!

-¡Ay pero que monooooooo! – exclamo John mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Milicas, separándose al instante - ¡L-lo siento! – se disculpó.

-No pasa nada. Pero que no se repita. – advirtió sonriente Rias.

-S-sí. Ejem. B-bueno, yo soy John Walker, [Peón] de Rias Buchou.

-G-Gasper Vladi. [Alfil] – se presentó tímidamente el dhamphir.

-Yo soy Xenovia, [Caballo]. Un placer conocerte. – se presentó la peli azul.

-Entonces, Buchou, ¿este niño será el próximo [Maou]?

-No. El título de [Maou] no es hereditario. Solo aquellos que demuestran ser capaces pueden ostentar el título. Por ello Milicas sigue siendo un Gremory, pese a que mi hermano abandono la familia su hijo sigue siendo miembro de ella. Es el segundo en la línea sucesora para liderar el clan más de mí.

-Entiendo.

Entonces los ojos del niño fueron hacia Issei. Sus ojos brillaron enormemente.

-¡Wow! ¡Tú debes ser el ángel! ¡El [Sekiryuutei]! ¡Un placer conocerte! – exclamo entusiasmado.

-Jejeje. Un placer conocer al hijo de Sirzechs. – sonrió el castaño.

-Entonces Milicas, ¿entramos?

-¡Si!

-Bien. – cogió la mano del niño y entraron adentro, siendo seguidos por los demás - Y dime Milicas, ¿cómo van las cosas por aquí?

-Muy bien…

-Creo que se me haría difícil acostumbrarme a algo así. – murmuro Issei.

-Yo también lo veo. Sobre todo los protocolos. – le dijo John.

-Princesa, me gustaría llevar a sus siervos e invitado a sus aposentos. - hablo Grayfia a un lado.

-Adelante, yo iré a saludar a madre y padre. - sonrió Rias.

-Entonces, si hacéis el favor… - alzando una mena, decenas de sirvientas caminaron hacia los chicos.

-Definitivamente nunca me acostumbraría.

-El maestro está ausente en estos momentos. Está previsto que vuelva esta noche. Dejo dicho que se reuniría contigo durante la cena. - dijo la peli platino.

-Lo entiendo, Grayfia. Supongo que podría dejar que los chicos se relajasen en sus dormitorios. Tienen mucho a lo que adaptarse. - mirando a sus siervos - ¿Se ha trasladado sus equipajes ya a sus dormitorios?

-Ya está hecho. Podéis hacer uso de sus habitaciones. - murmuró Grayfia sonriente.

Antes de que nadie moviese un musculo, otra voz femenina se escuchó en la gigantesca entrada del castillo.

-Ara. Rias has regresado.

Una mujer castaña espectacularmente hermosa descendió lentamente por las escaleras frente a ellos, vistiendo un precioso vestido rojo.

Issei quedo asombrado. Esa mujer era casi casi exacta a Rias. Bueno, se jugaba lo que fuera a que era su madre.

-Madre, he vuelto a casa. - sonrió la pelirroja.

¡Ale! ¡Ahí esta!

-¡¿Madre?! ¡Esa no es tu madre, es tu hermana mayor Jefa! – exclamo el albino.

-Ah. Que cosa tan bonita acaba de decir. Que soy una mujer joven.

-¡P-pero…! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Es imposible que sea tu madre! ¡Solo fíjate en su apariencia! ¡Ese cutis, ese cuerpo esbelto! ¡No! ¡Imposible!

-John, eso se debe a la magia. – dijo Rias.

-¡¿?!

-A lo largo de los años los demonios han cambiado su imagen mediante la magia. Mi madre siempre ha mantenido esta imagen. - explico.

-Entonces… ¡yo también poder mantenerme joven! ¡Toma ya! – celebro alegre.

-Me alegra conocer a los nuevos siervos de mi hija. Espero grandes proezas de vosotros. – les sonrió a Xenovia y John – Una espada sagrada portada por un demonio. Sin duda es emocionante. – luego fijo sus ojos en Gasper – Oh, Gasper. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veo. Supongo que no me recordaras. Apenas me viste cuando Rias te convirtió en su [Alfil]. – el pequeño dhamphir se rasco la mejilla, avergonzado. Por ultimo miro a Issei – Así que tú eres el famoso Issei Hyodo, el [Sekiryuutei] y [Joker] de la [Serafín] Gabriel, ¿eh? Un honor conocerte.

-Un honor conocer a la madre de la señorita Rias y el [Maou] Lucifer. – hizo una leve reverencia.

-Oh vaya, que educado. – sonrió alegre la mujer castaña - Rias, cariño, vamos a dar un paseo.

-Claro madre. – sonrió la mujer - ¿Vienes Milicas?

-¡Si! – exclamo el infante.

-Señorito Hyodo, ¿viene con nosotras? – ofreció la mujer.

-Yo… bueno… no creo que…

-Insisto. – sonrió – No todos los días viene un ángel aquí, y menos sin estar en guerra. Es una gran oportunidad. Además, estoy 100% segura de que no nos intentara hacer nada. He escuchado mucho de ti. Todas buenas.

-Gracias. – sonrió avergonzado mientras caminaba junto a las Gremory y Milicas.

-Akeno. – llamo Rias a su [Reina] – Lleva a los demás a recorrer el castillo y el exterior. Una visita guiada.

-Entendido, Jefa. – sonrió Akeno mientras comenzaba a avanzar, siendo seguido del resto del sequito.

* * *

¡Ale! ¡¿A que nadie se lo esperaba XD XD XD?! Pues otro paso que avanzan Issei y Gabriel XD Eso me hace feliz. Sin pausa pero sin prisa :)

Otra cosa, si alguien se ha dado cuenta, no suelo usar el –sama. En su lugar uso señor o señorito. Ejemplo; mi señora Gabriel o señorito Issei.

O por ejemplo Ojou-sama, que pongo princesa.

Es que quiero hispanizar la lectura de mis fics y dejarme de tanto –sama, -san, -kun y demás. Por eso pondré Jefa, en vez de Buchou, o Presidenta en vez de Kaichou. También pondré Vicepresidenta en vez de fuku Kaichou y subjefa en vez de fuku Buchou.

A partir de ahora será así. La verdad es que paso de ponerme a corregir todos mis capítulos anteriores de este y los demás fics. Bueno, ya estáis avisados XD


	15. Issei en el Inframundo - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

AqomXG: siempre es necesario tener capítulos de transición XD No diré nada de eso, para manteneros en duda XD

Zafir09: las cosas van avanzando poco a poco entre ambos enamorados jejeje. ¿Te acuerdas de ellos dos? Wow, estoy gratamente sorprendido. Y yo que quería sorprender XD.

DkzorJG: me alegra que sorprendiera. ¿Lemon? Buah colega, pos no queda pa eso ni ná XD Por lo menos hasta el tomo 18 de la novela. Así que a esperar XD

Alber Breaker: ah, no lo puse ? Vaya, pues fallo mío. En realidad esa era la idea. Issei como ayudante. Entonces hare un pequeño cambio para dejarlo claro. Gracias por decírmelo, sino no me hubiera dado cuenta XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 14:

**ISSEI EN EL INFRAMUNDO – PARTE 02**

* * *

Han pasado tres horas desde la llegada de Issei y compañía al castillo principal de la familia Gremory. El castaño había estado todo ese tiempo junto a Rias, Benelana y Milicas. El tiempo lo había pasado como si de una guía turística se tratara. Tanto los jardines que rodeaban al castillo como el mismísimo castillo. El pobre castaño más de una vez se había quedado embobado o había trastabillado al observar tal lugar. Era precioso y hermoso. Eso nunca lo negaría. El inmenso jardín tan perfectamente cuidado, las flores, los grandes árboles, las fuentes…. El castillo tampoco se quedaba atrás. Le recordó a la Tardis, la nave del Doctor Who. Por fuera era enorme, pero por dentro lo parecía aún más. Nada más ver el lugar tomo una decisión. Su futura casa sería una sencilla. ¡Nada de tanto lujo! Se sentía diminuto. Si las salas y los pasillos ya eran de por si grandes y supe lujosos, las habitaciones no se quedaban atrás. ¡Eso eran pisos metidos en habitaciones! ¡Joder, tenia de todo! ¡Podía vivir en esa habitación como si fuera su casa de Kuoh!

Su pálido rostro y las caras que ponía cuando veía esas cosas causaban risas a ambas mujeres Gremory. El pequeño Milicas parecía divertirse con el joven ángel. Le agradaba que no le tuviera miedo o le viera con malos ojos… como algunos de los sirvientes.

Yendo por la mitad del recorrido, los convocaron a todos para ir a cenar. Aun junto a ambas mujeres y el niño, fueron al comedor principal del castillo. Un inmenso salón decorado con el mismo lujo que el resto del mobiliario. Sentados alrededor de una inmensa mesa de pesada madera, repleta de lujosas cuberterías y vajillas, de una comida tan refinada que jamás habría podido siquiera imaginarla. ¡Ni siquiera en el [Cielo] eran tan así! Además, casi siempre estaba con Dulio, viajando por el mundo, comiendo en cualquier lado. Bares de carretera, tabernas, restaurantes normales y corrientes, locales de comida rápida….

Dejando sus cubiertos sobre los manteles el castaño ojeó a sus alrededores. En cabeza de mesa estaba Lord Gremory, un hombre que aparentaba estar en sus treinta, pelirrojo de ojos azules y con perilla. A su lado estaba su esposa y Milicas al otro. Junto al infante Gremory estaba Rias y él a continuación. A su otra banda estaban Gasper y John. Koneko, Xenovia, Kiba y Akeno se sentaban enfrente, quedando la última junto a la matriarca. La otra cabeza de mesa se supone que debía de ser el lugar de Sirzechs… que estaba ausente.

El castaño estaba un poco extrañado. Se supone que era la hora de la cena por lo que se marcaba en el gran reloj de pared de la sala. Entonces fijo su vista por uno de los grandes ventanales, observando el exterior. Había una luna falsa, creada artificialmente, con artes mágicas, como la oscuridad de la "noche". Era de suponer que lo habían montado para los demonios reencarnados de humanos, ya que en el [Inframundo] no había ni Sol ni Luna. Estaba bien pensado para su adaptación. Se habían copiado del horario del mundo humano. Habían modificado el sistema de horarias a nivel mundial. Los ángeles caídos también lo habían hecho. En él [Cielo] no era así. Solía estar siempre iluminado por el astro rey y tenían el [Segundo Cielo] para ver la noche y las estrellas.

Ahora que lo pensaba… jamás se había puesto a pensar como lo hacían. ¿Cómo hacían para que los cohetes y los satélites humanos no chocaran contra el "suelo" del [Cielo]? ¿Cómo podían ver las estrellas? ¿Cómo podían enviar los satélites imágenes de la Tierra? Más exactamente, ¿en qué lugar estaba el [Cielo]? ¿En la Estratosfera? ¿La Mesosfera? ¿O la Exosfera? ¿Cómo llegaban los rayos del Sol a la Tierra estando el [Cielo] de por medio? Algún método creado por Elohim. Sin duda una obra maestra.

Sabía que él [Inframundo] de los demonios y ángeles caídos se encontraba aproximadamente en la Discontinuidad de Mohorovicic, mientras que lo más profundo del [Inframundo] estaría aproximadamente en la Discontinuidad de Wiechert-Lehmann. Eso le llevaba a preguntarse; ¿cómo era posible eso si estaban dentro de la Tierra? ¿No debería de haber magma? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vida ahí dentro? Otra pregunta sin respuesta. Bueno, seguramente su mente humana le sería imposible de comprender… por el momento. Ya encontraría las respuestas a esas preguntas.

-Por favor, estáis en vuestra casa. Comed hasta la saciedad. - dijo Lord Gremory alzando una copa de vino.

Una vez dicho eso, los demás empezaron a degustar la comida. Observo su plato. No podría describir lo que veía. Incluso se preguntaba si no acabaría muriéndose por comerlo. Observo a los demás comer. Kiba y Akeno comían con gracia, con delicadeza. Xenovia observaba de reojo a ambos, imitándolos. Milicas comía con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Sin duda era sorprendente lo de ese crio. Gasper estaba comiendo silenciosamente, con los ojos húmedos y cerrados. Parecía que la comida llevaba ajo… y no le agradaba en absoluto. John también se fijaba en Kiba, imitándolo también. En cuanto a Koneko… aún no había probado bocado. La pequeña peli platino noto su mirada, apartándola al instante. Entonces noto la mirada de Akeno. la tía sonreía divertida mirando en su dirección. Parecía divertirse. Issei hizo una pequeña mueca. No era tan refinado al comer. El comía con educación y ya está… ¡pero eso era alta cuna, joder!

Desvió la mirada de su plato hacia el techo, arrepintiéndose al instante. Inmensos y pesados candelabros colgando del techo. Inmensos. Pesados. Como se le caiga eso en la cabeza la palmaba al instante.

Bajo de nuevo su vista al plato. No le agradaba la sensación que sentía. Inseguridad. Incomodidad. Pero no era por la compañía. No. Se sentía incómodo con tanto lujo.

-Ejem. – alguien tosió, llamando la atención.

-¿?

Girando su rostro, el castaño, así como todos los presentes, se giraron hacia el patriarca Gremory.

-Miembros del equipo de Rias, pensad en esta casa como la vuestra propia. Al ser recién llegados al [Inframundo] habrá muchas cosas que no entendáis, muchas costumbres que os parecerán extrañas…. si necesitáis de algo avisad a las sirvientas, ellas os ayudaran en lo que necesitéis. – les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Siiii.

Entonces la matriarca fijo su vista en Issei. El castaño trago nervioso. Estaba ante el actual líder de la Casa Gremory. Lo único que esperaba era no haber hecho algo que le hubiera disgustado.

-¿Si? – pregunto, ocultando su nerviosismo… un poco.

-No hace falta que estés nervioso. Eres un invitado a mi casa, y estoy seguro de que no estarás acostumbrado a esto. Por lo que se, los ángeles no son tan como nosotros.

-Eso es cierto. Somos más simples. No lo hacemos todo tan grande. Aunque apenas pasó tiempo allí. Suelo viajar.

-Entiendo. La verdad, si hace un mes me hubieran dicho que un ángel vendría a mi casa seguramente me hubiera reído. No por nada. Yo luche en la guerra de las [Tres Facciones]. Pero de eso hace demasiado. Me alegro que las cosas vayan por el rumbo actual. Tenerte aquí es la muestra de ello.

-Gracias.

-Además, no eres alguien corriente. El [Sekiryuutei] y el [Joker] de Gabriel. Sin duda eres un hombre interesante.

-Intento no causar sensación. Me gusta mi vida. Simple y sencilla.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso me gusta! – exclamo el hombre pelirrojo – Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿qué clase de relación tienes con la [Gran Serafín]? Por curiosidad, más que nada.

Al instante el castaño se sonrojo, recordando el beso que le dio Gabriel antes de marcharse.

-B-bu-bueno… no sabría cómo explicarla.

-Son pareja no oficial. Incluso la [Serafín] le beso… y no uno en la mejilla. – comento John con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡!

El ángel se alarmo ante las palabras del albino. ¡Pero será bocazas!

-¡Jajajajaja! – Lord Gremory estallo en carcajadas - ¡Parece ser que su trato no es muy diferente del nuestro! – se recupera de las risas – Nosotros también tratamos con afecto a nuestros subordinados. No sería la primera vez que uno de los líderes tiene una relación con un subordinado.

-¿?

-Mi padre, para no irme más lejos, tenía un harem con su esposa, mi madre, y varias sirvientas. Pero solo nací yo.

-Oh.

-Cariño, no creo que le interese ese tema. – sonrió Benelana – Así que tienes una relación no oficial con tu señora, ¿no es así?

-… más o menos. – respondió en un susurro.

-Ufufufú. Ya veo. Eso es muy romántico. Pero, ¿lo aceptaran en el [Cielo]?

-… no lo sé. – su voz se volvió triste.

Y era verdad. ¿Qué pasaba si los demás no lo aprobaban? Era un humano ascendido y el [Sekiryuutei]. Miguel parecía aceptarlo pero, ¿y los demás [Serafines]? ¿También lo aceptarían?

-Ups. Lo siento. – se disculpó Benelana.

-No se disculpe.

-Y dime, ¿te quedaras un tiempo?

-Hasta acabar el verano. Parece ser que Azazel tiene algo planeado para mi entrenamiento, el cual tenía que ser aquí. Por ese motivo vine.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿iras a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios? – pregunto Lord Gremory con interés.

-Bueno, los [Maou] me invitaron. Supongo que poder puedo pero… no estoy seguro. Hace apenas un mes que se firmó la paz y…

-Entiendo. No sabes cómo reaccionaran los demonios que se encuentren allí. – asintió el pelirrojo – Es entendible. Pero debemos empezar a cambiar, y este es el mejor método. Que vean que no pasa nada si viene un ángel aquí. Que no hay guerra. Que podemos tener paz.

-Eso espero.

* * *

_**Dos días después**_

Han pasado dos días desde que Issei había llegado al castillo Gremory. La cena de hace dos días acabo bastante bien. Debía admitir que, a pesar de la pinta, la cena estuvo deliciosa… y no acabo muriendo. La charla con el sequito de Rias y sus padres había sido entretenida. Issei conto algunos de sus viajes por el mundo. Lord Gremory contaba algunas batallitas, intentando evitar el tema de la gran guerra. Cada uno tenía algo que contar. Pero sin duda la parte más divertida fue cuando Benelana se puso a contar cosas de la infancia de Rias. La pobre pelirroja acabo más roja que su cabello.

Era por la mañana. Debido a su costumbre de levantarse tarde, ya que era de mucho dormir, Issei se encontró con que eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se puso ropa informal, se ató el cabello en una coleta baja y salió afuera para desayunar. En los casi tres días que llevaba en el [Inframundo] aun no había visto a ningún [Maou] ni a Azazel. Se preguntaba qué tipo de reunión estarían teniendo.

Una vez que bajo a los comido, se encontró con que solo estaban Azazel, Lord Gremory y Sirzechs. Mira tú la curiosidad. Ambos desayunaban tranquilamente, charlando entre ellos mientras se reían.

-Oh Issei. Buenos días dormilón. – saludo Azazel, alzando una copa de vino.

-¿Soy el último en levantarse?

-Sep. Rias y su sequito ya están despiertos y en sus asuntos. – explico Lord Gremory.

-Vaya…

El castaño se avergonzó un poco.

-No tienes que avergonzarte. Rias y los chicos han cogido la costumbre japonesa. Ya sabes que ellos no son de levantarse tarde, sino que madrugan. – comento Sirzechs.

-Además, nosotros tres también estamos despiertos de hace poco. ¡Ahora los hombres están al completo! – exclamo el caído.

El castaño sonrió, sentándose en la mesa junto a los Gremory y Azazel. Esta vez la comida parecía más "humana" que la de la cena anterior. Cereales, tostadas, galletas, madalenas, zumos, leche…. Se sirvió un poco de todo. No por nada el desayuno era la comida más importante.

-Oye Issei, ¿puedo llamarte Issei? – pregunto Sirzechs, a lo que el castaño asintió – Me alegro. Me ha contado Azazel que eres su ayudante para con el club de mi hermana.

-Así es. En un principio me extrañe de que fuéramos dos profesores para un club, pero entonces me explicaron que, al ser mi primera vez como profesor, yo sería el ayudante de Azazel para con el club.

-Entiendo.

-¿Es cierto eso de que no puedes caer? – pregunto Lord Gremory, comiéndose una tostada.

-Bueno, no exactamente. – empezó a explicar Issei mientras se bebía un vaso de leche con cacao – Si puedo caer, pero mi condición con Ddraig hace que tenga más dificultades. Por ejemplo, los pecados que harían a un ángel fácilmente caer, como la lujuria… - miro de reojo a Azazel, que sonrió como si hubiera sido halagado – A mí me costaría mucho más.

-Vaya. Eso sin duda es interesante. Además de ser el portador del [Dragón Rojo] tengo entendido que también eres el [Seiken] de dos espadas, ¿no?

-Así es. Soy el [Seiken] de [Ascalon] y seis fragmentos de [Excalibur], a falta de [Excalibur Ruler].

-Seis fragmentos. ¿Acaso el [Cielo] quiere volver a reformar la espada?

-Bueno, más que deseo del [Cielo] es un deseo mío. Una promesa que le hice a alguien muy importante como a mí.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuál es tu rango en cuanto a nivel de poder del [Cielo]?

-… no sabría decir con exactitud. No estoy a la par que Dulio…

-El [Joker] de Miguel, según tengo entendido. – le interrumpió el matriarca Gremory.

-Así es. El más poderoso de los ascendidos. Según parece, yo estaría en segundo lugar respecto al nivel de poder de los ascendidos. En cuanto al nivel de poder en general… bueno, obviamente no creo estar al nivel de los [Serafines]. – explico, riéndose levemente.

-No sé si te lo ha explicado tu hijo, pero este chico junto al [Joker] de Miguel son un dúo muy peligroso. El Dúo Dinámico, se podría decir. – hablo Azazel – Esos dos juntos podrían poner en aprietos a cualquiera, incluso a mí.

-Sería más difícil enfrentarse a Baraqiel que a ti. – dijo con burla el castaño.

-¡Oye!

-Tiene razón Azazel. – hablo Sirzechs sonriente – Baraqiel, en términos de puro poder, es más poderoso que tú. Tú, en cambio, serias más completo, por así decirlo.

-Pse. Irse a la mierda.

-¡Jajajajaja! Esto me agrada mucho. Hace demasiado que no me rio tanto. Esto sin duda estaría para enmarcarse. Un [Maou], el [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos] y un ángel juntos, comiendo en una misma mesa, en el [Inframundo]. Sep. Esto es increíblemente agradable y extraño. – sonrió Lord Gremory.

-Por cierto Issei, mañana será la reunión de los jóvenes demonios. ¿Iras? – pregunto Sirzechs.

-… bueno, no sé. Un ángel ahí… ¿sería extraño?

-Te diré lo mismo que anoche. Es momento de cambiar, y este es un buen momento para empezar. – dijo el matriarca Gremory.

-Cierto. Además, estoy seguro de que será interesante. Es más, los [Maous] nos sentiríamos honrados si el [Sekiryuutei] y [Joker] de Gabriel asiste.

-Bueno… si lo pones así… supongo que no podría negarme.

-Kukuku. Esto va a ser muy divertido. – sonrió Azazel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ahora Issei se encontraba en una sala secreta, junto a Lord Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer, Azazel y dos miembros de su sequito.

Uno era Surtr Second, [Torre] de Sirzechs. Era clon del gigante nórdico Surtr. Es un hombre grande que parece estar en sus treinta y tantos años. Mide unos dos metros de altura con el pelo naranja en punta. Su cuerpo era muy robusto con grandes músculos. Sus manos son lo suficientemente grande como para coger una cabeza humana de tamaño medio. Lleva un abrigo grueso. Pero parecía ser amigable a pesar de su aspecto.

El otro era Beowulf, [Peón] de Sirzechs. Descendiente del héroe Beowulf. Tiene la apariencia de un hombre de unos veinticinco años con el pelo castaño. Parecía ser un hombre muy serio.

El castaño, al notar el gran poder de ambos, trago saliva, sudando un poco.

-¡Ei! ¡Tranquilo chaval! No te vamos a hacer nada. – sonrió Surtr, dándole un "suave" golpe en la espalda.

Issei por poco no se rompe un hueso.

-Issei… – pregunto Sirzechs, recibiendo un asentimiento – Ellos son Surtr y Beowulf. Mi [Caballo] y uno de mis dos [Peones]. Si estamos aquí es porque te hemos invitado para que te eches una partida de póker con nosotros. ¿Te apuntas?

-Claro. Hace tiempo que no juego. – recordó la última vez que lo hizo. Fue con Dulio y dos curas en Bélgica.

-Bueno, menos hablar y más jugar. – dijo Beowulf, sentándose en su asiento.

-Perfecto. ¿Quién reparte? – pregunto Lord Gremory, sentándose en su asiento.

-¡Empiezo yo! – exclamo Azazel, cogiendo la baraja.

Acabaron formando un hexágono, con Issei entre Sirzechs y Azazel, con Lord Gremory al lado de su hijo y Beowulf al lado de Surtr, el cual estaba al lado de Azazel.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Me cago en la puta. - masculló Surtr golpeando con una de sus fuertes piernas una de las mesas, tirándola al suelo.

Había sido eliminado de la partida.

-No es para tanto. - gruñó Beowulf sentado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos – Me han jodido la paga entera. ¿Qué haré hasta que cobre el mes que viene?

Había sido eliminado el primero.

-¡Yo me largo!- exclamó Surtr abandonando la sala.

-Espera, te acompaño. - dijo Beowulf saliendo junto al gigante, volviendo al salón principal.

-¿Ya habéis acabado? - preguntó Okita sin mirarlos - ¿No está el joven ángel con vosotros? Me gustaría presentarme.

Souji Okita es un hombre de unos treinta años y es el [Caballo] de Sirzechs, además del maestro de Kiba. Lleva el uniforme tradicional Shisengumi, que consiste en un haori y hakama sobre un kimono, con un cordón blanco llamado tasuki cruzada sobre el pecho y atado en la espalda. La función de la tasuki es evitar que las mangas de kimono de interferir con el movimiento de los brazos. El haori es de color azul claro, uno de los colores tradicionales de Japón, y las mangas se recorta con " rayas de montaña de luz".

-Ahora mismo está en una partida contra Azazel, Sirzechs y Lord Gremory. El chaval es bueno. – dijo Beowulf.

-Surtr lo ha vuelto a perder todo, ¿verdad? - susurro Okita observando al gigante marcharse enfadado.

-Okita… sabes que siempre me has caído genial. ¿Lo sabes no?

-No pienso dejarte dinero. - dijo el japonés tajante.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas así!

-Aun no me has devuelto lo que me debías.

-¿Has perdido tu paga, Beowulf? - preguntó Benelana tras el - ¿Cómo la has perdido?

El hombre se tensó al instante, empezando a sudar y temblar.

-Perdí… mi monedero… ¡eso! ¡Lo perdí no sé dónde! - exclamó el hombre aterrorizado -¿Verdad Okita?... ¿Okita? - junto a él no había nadie - ¿C-cuando se ha ido?

-¿Seguro que la has perdido? - preguntó Grayfia arrastrando a Surtr del cráneo – Este sinvergüenza dice que tenéis una partida de póquer por aquí montada y de que Hyodo te ha desplumado.

-¡Maldita sea, ya te lo he dicho, ahora suéltame! – exclamo el gigante, que sentía como su cráneo iba a ser aplastado por la fuerza de la mujer.

-A callar. – susurro gélida Grayfia arrojando al gigante fuera del edificio, por la ventana –Beowulf… Donde.

-¿Dónde qué? - asustado.

-¿Dónde están?

-N-no sé qué me hablas… - retrocediendo a gatas.

-Beowulf… ¿estás dispuesto a morir por esto? - crujiéndose los nudillos envuelta en una furia asesina.

-¡E-espera Grayfia! ¡Espera!

XXXXXXXXXX

Dentro de la sala, ajenos a lo que ocurría afuera, los dos Gremory, Azazel e Issei se miraban fijamente, con las cartas boca abajo, en silencio, sin manifestar sentimiento alguno.

-Yo subo a 1000. - dijo Sirzechs dejando más fichas en el centro de la mesa.

-Subo 100. – dijo Azazel, tirando más fichas sobre el enorme montón que había.

-Subo 200. – dijo Issei, imitando al caído.

-Los veo. – dijo Lord Gremory.

-Perdonad la pregunta pero… ¿por qué nos escondemos?

-Mi esposa se ha ganado el título de sargento de hierro. No tolera estas actividades. – explico Lord Gremory.

-Vaya. Menuda esposa la tuya.

-Las noches lo compensan Jojojojo.

-Bah. Vosotros os tiráis a la misma mujer. ¡Yo me tiro a montones! – exclamo con orgullo Azazel.

El castaño se sonrojo, intentando borrar ciertas imágenes en las cuales Gabriel y el eran los protagonistas.

-Aficionados. - dijo Sirzechs - ¿Os recuerdo quien es mi mujer?

-… la verdad es que no se pueden comparar. Cada una tiene su encanto. – una sonrisa pervertida asomo en la boca de Lord Gremory – Y dime Hyodo, ¿cómo es Gabriel? Dicen que es la mujer más hermosa del [Cielo], pero nunca la han descrito. No tuve la suerte de encontrármela en la guerra… o la suerte. Según dicen, quienes se enfrentaban a ella perecían.

-Bueno, para mí es la mujer más hermosa que existe. Con eso lo digo todo.

-Ahhh. El idiota enamorado. – se burló Azazel – Aunque no lo niego. Gabriel es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

-Qué recuerdos me trae. – sonrió con gracia –Ahora nenas, ¡dádmelo todo! ¡Full!

-¡Si! - exclamó Sirzechs levantándose de la mesa – ¡Escalera de color! - riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Lord Gremory no se lo creía.

-Póker. – dijo con disgusto Azazel.

Entonces las miradas del trio fueron a Issei, que sonreía con arrogancia, mostrando sus cartas.

–Escalera Real.

-¡Imposible!- exclamaron los Gremory incrédulos.

-¡Oh vamos! – exclamo Azazel.

-¡Ja! ¡En vuestra cara! – sonrió alegre.

-Vaya. Estoy viendo mucho dinero. ¿Qué harás ahora con él?

El castaño trago saliva, los Gremory estaban más que asustados. Azazel desapareció de la sala Dios sabe cómo y cuándo.

-¡B-Benelana! - exclamaron los Gremory blancos como la leche.

Y junto a la Gremory se encontraba Grayfia. La castaña tenía una sonrisa, pero no era para nada agradable. Grayfia, por el contrario tenía el gesto serio y los ojos entrecerrados.

Al instante Lord Gremory corrió hacia la ventana, atravesándola de un salto.

-No te escaparas fácilmente… cariño. - sonrió Benelana diabólicamente, siguiendo al hombre hábilmente.

-¡!

Aterrorizado Sirzechs corrió hacia la chimenea, escalándola con las manos y piernas.

-Mi señor Sirzechs… ¿acaso tiene frío? Permítame calentarle.

Convocando un círculo mágico a los pies de la chimenea encendió instantáneamente un fuego muy grande y ardiente, arrancando un chillido de dolor a Sirzechs.

El castaño temblaba y sudaba aun sentado en su sitio. En un principio pensó que Gabriel tenía mal humor en ciertas ocasiones… ¡pero no! ¡Todas las mujeres daban miedo! ¡Estaban mal de la cabeza! ¡¿Violencia de género por parte de los hombres?! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Quien diga eso no había visto lo que él! ¡Locas! ¡Estaban todas locas!

Levantándose en silencio, de puntillas, intento salir de la sala cual ninja.

-Señorito Issei… - el castaño se paralizo al escuchar la voz de Grayfia – Le pido por favor que no vuelva a realizar una acción como esta. Si es posible… no se junte a solas con el maestro y mi señor. ¿Entendido?

-¡S-si! ¡Entendido! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! – exclamo mientras se ponía en posición militar, observando a Grayfia.

La mujer seguía observando la chimenea, y podía jurar que sonreía.

-Espero que así sea.

Dicho esto el castaño salió escopetado de la sala, directo a su habitación.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

El día siguiente llego. Desde que salió escopetado de la sala "secreta", Issei no había vuelto a ver a Lord Gremory, Azazel o Sirzechs. Es más, no quería ni imaginar lo que les había pasado. El resto del tiempo lo paso visitando las partes del castillo que aún no había visto. Era demasiado grande para verlo en un día o dos. Demasiado grande.

Cuando llego la hora de irse a la reunión de jóvenes demonios, apareció Lord Gremory. El castaño se acojono un poco al ver si aspecto. Moretones y partes demasiado inflamadas. Sin duda Benelana le había dado un buen castigo. Trago salivo y tuvo un escalofrió al recordar como su amada señora le había dado un castigo muuuuuuuuuuuuy parecido.

-¡Ale! ¡Tos fuera! – exclamo el matriarca Gremory, casi echándolos a patadas.

Las miradas extrañadas de Rias y su sequito, que vestían con el uniforme de verano del instituto, fueron directamente al ángel, el cual negó con la cabeza. Iba vestido más formal. Unos zapatos negros, pantalones de traje negros y una camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos con el cabello atado en una coleta baja.

-No preguntéis. Por favor, no preguntéis. – murmuro.

Volvieron a coger limusinas, pero esta vez para ir de nuevo a la estación de trenes. Allí volverían a coger uno para ir a la ciudad donde se celebraría dicha reunión.

* * *

_**Lucifaad**_

Finalmente llegaron a una inmensa ciudad, una gigantesca urbe apareció por la ventana. Lejos de parecer antigua o vieja, la ciudad estaba llena de modernos edificios.

-Lucifaad. – murmuro Issei.

Le habían contado cosas sobre esa ciudad. La ciudad que pertenece a las tierras de los [Maou]. Era la antigua ciudad que el [Maou] Lucifer original tenía por capital de sus tierras.

-¿Por qué Sirzechs quiere tener a los siervos del antiguo Lucifer tan cerca? – se preguntó en voz alta mirando por la ventana del tren.

Dicho tren estaba a segundos de terminar su trayecto y llegar a la estación. Por petición de Sirzechs, el castaño había viajado junto a Rias y compañía_; 'como profesor, debía ir junto a sus alumnos'_, le había dicho con guasa.

-Puede parecer arriesgado, pero mi hermano quiere acabar de convencer a los demonios más conservadores. - explico Rias.

-Entiendo.

-Bien. A partir de aquí tomaremos el metro hasta nuestro destino. – anuncio a su sequito y al propio Issei.

-¿Un metro? - preguntó John sorprendido.

-¿Te sorprende? El mundo humano y el demoníaco se parecen más de lo que crees. – le sonrió el rubio [Caballo].

-¿Estáis preparados? – pregunto Rias en general.

-¿Preparado para qué? – volvió a preguntar el albino.

-Para esto. - abriendo las puertas de salida de la estación de trenes.

Al instante observaron a decenas o decenas de decenas, o incluso alguna centena de personas frente al tren.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Princesa Rias! - empezaron a chillar miles de personas, mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos.

-Oh mierda. – murmuro Issei, asustado.

Observo como el pelirrojo saluda con una cálida sonrisa a sus miles de seguidores.

-No te debería de extrañar. – Akeno se puso a su lado – La Jefa es la hermana pequeña del [Maou] Lucifer, además de que es muy hermosa. Es objeto de deseo de la mayoría de los demonios de clase baja y media. – le explico Akeno.

–Ya veo. Entiendo pues que Rias es una ido del [Inframundo].

-Demasiada gente para mi gusto. - murmuro Gasper escondiéndose tras Issei.

-Ya somos dos compañeros. – le sonrió el castaño.

Le sorprendía que Gasper se le acercara de esa manera, pero debía admitir que le agradaba tener más confianza con el pequeño dhamphir.

-Démonos prisa. Mi intención no es de hacer esto un espectáculo- exclamó Rias ligeramente molesta – ¡Vayamos al metro rápido! – ordeno a su sequito.

-¡Si! - exclamaron los siervos.

-Pues arreando. – dijo Issei.

-¡Señorita Rias! - chillaron los demonios observando a la pelirroja huir por las calles.

XXXXXXXXXX

El viaje no fue precisamente cómodo. Demasiada gente, demasiadas prisas. El viaje en metro duro unos cinco minutos. Unos minutos agobiantes sin duda alguna. Una vez llegaron al edificio donde se celebraría la reunión de jóvenes demonios, salieron afuera. Sin duda el edificio era la hostia. Gigantesco. Bastante bonito arquitectónicamente hablando. Y lujoso… como no.

-Un edificio lleeeeeno de enemigos. - murmuro John observando el inmenso edificio.

-Sep, todos los que hay arriba son competidores de los Gremory. Todos querrán derribarnos para llegar hasta ella.- murmuro Xenovia junto al albino.

-Todos querrán llevarse el mérito de derrotar a la heredera Gremory. – dijo Kiba.

-Muy bien chicos, es la última vez que os lo digo. No importa lo que pase. Mantened la calma. Bajo ninguna circunstancia empecéis ninguna pelea. Todos los que están arriba serán futuros enemigos. No les mostremos nada de lo que podemos hacer. Y recordad… representamos a la casa Gremory. ¿Estáis preparados?

-¡Si!

-¡Pues adelante! - exclamó la pelirroja abriendo las puertas de cristal del enorme edificio.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez dentro subieron a un ascensor de cristal, el cual permitía observar toda la ciudad. Sin duda una hermosura de ciudad. Había visto muchas ciudades de gran hermosura pero suponía que al ser una ciudad demoniaca, no se podía comparar con una humana en ciertos aspectos.

-Bien chicos, caminaremos en orden de valor de las piezas, a falta de valor pesara el rango. Akeno a mi lado, Koneko y Kiba por detrás, John y Xenovia a los lados de Gasper. ¿Alguna duda?

-No.- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Profesor Hyodo, usted estará a mi otro lado, ¿entendido? – pregunto con amabilidad.

Puede que ella tuviera un rango, pero Issei seguía siendo su profesor y un importantísimo invitado. No podía ir atrás, sino que tenía que ir junto a ella. No por nada tenía el más alto rango en el [Cielo], después de los [Serafines].

-Perfectamente.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Rias.

-…

-¿Profesor?

-¿Eh?

-¿Le pasa algo? Se ha quedado parado de repente. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No… nada…. He tenido una leve sensación.

-¿Debo preocuparme?

-No. Lamento esto. Por favor, sigamos.

-Bien. Chicos… preparaos. - sonrió Rias desafiante, observando las puertas del ascensor abrirse de par en par, dando paso a un extenso pasillo, decorado con todo tipo de lujos.

Cientos de mesas enormes, miles de platos de comida, bebida, cientos de empleados y una cantidad tres veces mayor de invitados.

-"Esta sensación…"

Todos demonios. Por eso esa sensación. Demasiado demonio junto. Pero solo era una sensación. Al menos no le había nacido ningún instinto asesino. Solo le avisaba de que estaría rodeado 100% de demonios.

Caminando en línea recta a los pocos metros se encontraron con unas mesas cortando la entrada, con unos cuantos empleados recibiendo a los invitados. Para Issei no pasaron desapercibidas las leves miradas que le dieron. Ya lo esperaba.

-Bienvenida joven Gremory. La estábamos esperando. - sonrió uno de los empleados – Si hace el favor de seguirnos… - con una leve reverencia el hombre empezó a caminar entre la inmensa multitud, abriéndose paso.

Issei reviso todo el lugar mientras caminaban, curioso.

-[Nunca ninguno de mis antiguos portador había llegado tan lejos]

_-[Cada día me sorprendo más. Nunca antes ningún ángel había conseguido lo que tú, Ise]_

-"Pero nosotros estamos en paz. Y espero que siga así…"

-[Lastima que no esté allí. Si alguien se pasara lo rebanaría]

-"Tranquilízate [Nimue]" – sonrió.

Entonces observo de reojo a Rias y su sequito. Caminaban con mucha desenvoltura, con un aire de grandeza, respeto, estilo únicos. Kiba y Koneko mostraban una dura templanza. Incluso John y Xenovia mostraban buena imagen. Gasper… bueno, podría ir peor. El, por su parte, noto la mirada seria, y alguna asesina, de demasiados pares de ojos en su persona. Otros simplemente lo miraban con curiosidad. A pesar de ello, caminaba con la cabeza alta, sin mostrar intimidación ante nadie. Era el [Joker] de Gabriel y el [Sekiryuutei], y lo mostraría. Además, también recibió clases de educación de su padre adoptivo. Pensar en él le entristeció. El aniversario era ese mes, Agosto, y quedaba poco.

-¡Sairaorg! - exclamó Rias de golpe.

Tanto ella como los siervos se detuvieron de golpe, estos ligeramente sobresaltados.

Issei aprovechó para acercarse a una camarera, tomando unas copas de diferentes licores en una bandeja en sus manos.

-¿Puedo? - preguntó educadamente.

La mujer lo miro con gesto serio durante menos de un segundo para después sonreír.

-Por supuesto señorito. Los demonios mayores de dieciséis pueden consumir estas bebidas.

-Oh. – estaba un poco sorprendido – Bueno, gracias. – agradeció mientras cogía un vaso lleno de burbon.

No solía beber alcohol, nada más que para ocasiones especiales. ¿Y qué mejor ocasión que esta?

Luego volvió con los Gremory. Con copa en mano, el castaño se quedó mirando al sorprendentemente alto y robusto joven frente a Rias. Alto y fuerte, pero de rostro joven. No llegaría a los dieciocho. Cabello corto, negro y peinado informalmente. Toda su imagen rebosaba vitalidad y fuerza. Era la viva imagen de un luchador. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que tenía un cierto aire a alguien. ¿A Rias? Casi casi. No. Más bien a Sirzechs. Sep. Eso sería más acertado. Aspiro aire y lo supo. Por su olor. Eran parecidos. Debían ser familiares.

¡Otro punto para sus sentidos dragontinos!

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez Rias. - sonrió el joven.

Estiro su mano, estrechando la de la pelirroja con cierta intimidad. La de viejos conocidos.

-Cierto, y te he echado de menos todo este tiempo. Me alegra ver que el tiempo te ha tratado bien. - sonrió la pelirroja.

Dejando de ver al dúo, el castaño paso la mirada por el sequito del moreno. Demonios rubios. Una rubia de cabello recogido en una coleta alta, vestida con un traje rojo. Una rubia de cabello ondulado vestida de traje de negocios. Dos tipos enormemente altos, muy corpulentos, uno feo de cojones, el otro cubierto por una capa. Dos rubios más, uno con una armadura pesada y el otro llevaba una armadura ligera con una espada a su espalda. Y otro tío, también rubio.

¿Acaso el moreno tenia algún fetiche con los rubios? Se preguntaba extrañado el castaño.

Los miembros del sequito de Sairaorg también lo observaron de reojo. El castaño les sonrió levemente, pero no recibió respuesta a su gesto. El único que se le quedo viendo fue el de la capa. Tenía una extraña sensación.

-[Longinus] – murmuro Ddraig.

-"¿En serio?"

-Creo que muchos de vosotros no lo conocéis. - explico Rias – Él es Sairaorg, primo por parte de madre.

-Me llamo Sairaorg Bael, el próximo líder de la Casa Bael. - se presentó el joven moreno educadamente.

-La Casa a la que pertenecía el [Gran Rey]. – murmuro con asombro Issei.

Esa casa era la más importante del [inframundo]… o esto tenía entendido.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Estáis un poco lejos de las mesas para los Jóvenes Demonios. – le pregunto Rias a su primo.

-Ah, hemos venido hasta aquí porque ese idiota ya ha llegado.

-¿Idiota? ¿Ya han llegado?

-Agares y Astaroth ya han llegado. Zephyrdol llegó el último. Al segundo de llegar, Zephyrdol y Agares han empezado a discutir.

BOOOOOOOOM

-¡Que ha sido eso! - exclamó Rias sorprendida, observando los portones de madera del salón principal abrirse de golpe.

Tanto las paredes como el suelo se sacudieron con fuerza.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Por esto recomendé no reunirse antes de la reunión! - exclamó Rias avanzando hasta la sala, seguido de Sairaorg, Issei y ambos sequitos.

Abriendo las puertas con autoridad la joven se sorprendió al ver todas las mesas, sillas y ventanas destrozadas, lámparas derribadas, grietas en el suelo y en el techo. La gran mayoría de los presentes, que eran cientos, tirados en el suelo, la mayoría inconsciente. Cuatro grupos de demonios permanecían en pie.

Uno estaba en una mesa, la única intacta, en un rincón de la sala, con elegantes demonios sentados a su alrededor, un rubio tomando te tranquilamente. Dos estaban enfrentados entre sí, con todo tipo de armas en mano. Un delgado muro de hielo se desintegraba frente a ellos.

-¡Aléjate de mí, imbécil! - exclamó una joven rubia, con gafas, muy atractiva, con un largo vestido azul, emanando una poderosa aura mágica, rodeada de más demonios.

Frente a ella había un joven de cabello verde, con la cara y los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes con forma de sellos mágicos. Con el pecho descubierto, unos vaqueros negros, con cadenas y colgantes de plata a lo largo de sus piernas.

-Esto Jefa, ¿quiénes son ellos? – pregunto John.

-Seekvaira Agares y Zephyrdol Glaysa-Labolas.

-Ah…

-Seekvaira es junto a Sairaorg Bael, Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, los miembros de los [Cuatro Novatos]. – le explico Akeno - Ese es el hijo rebelde de los Glaysa-Labolas, lo han desheredado.

-Ahhh. Ahora si entiendo. – se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía.

-¡Zephyrdol, solo tú puedes ser tan imbécil como para querer buscar una pelea en un lugar así! ¡¿Quieres morir?! ¡¿Realmente quieres morir?! ¡Te advierto de que si te mato ni siquiera los de arriba me culparan de nada!

-¡Hah! Lo diré de nuevo para que tus sordos oídos puedan escucharme. ¡No, mejor puta barata! ¡Si tu problema es que eres una virgen acomplejada puedo solucionar tu pequeño problema en un dormitorio de un solo empujón! Pero veo que a la onee-sama de los Agares no le gusta estar sola, sin su guardia. ¿Eso es porque no dejas que ningún hombre se te acerque? ¡Arg! ¡La peste que emiten las herederas de los clanes de los [Maou] a virgen es insoportable! ¡Pero soy sumamente considerado! ¡Podemos cambiar la ceremonia por tu desvirgamiento!

-"Madre mía. Que mal esta la juventud demoniaca." – pensó el castaño con los ojos abiertos.

-_[Siguen siendo demonios, Ise. Esto no es nada de que sorprenderse]_

-Este se supone que es un lugar donde debemos esperar hasta que nos llamen. Donde los jóvenes teníamos que reunirnos y relacionarnos. Pero los jóvenes de esta generación están dejando mucho que desear. Pero es lo que pasa cuando reúnes en una misma sala a tantos personajes tan volubles. Pero dudo que los ancianos o los demonios de clase alta se quejen. Pero, pese a todo, no me gustaría tener que verme relacionado con esto. - dijo Sairaorg caminando hacia los herederos, estirando su cuello con unos estiramientos, colocándose entre los dos grupos.

-Chicos, observad bien. Ese es nuestro mayor rival en esta sala. Él es el número 1 entre los [Cuatro Novatos]. – dijo Rias con seriedad.

Tanto el sequito Gremory como Issei observaron bien al enorme moreno.

-Seekvaira, princesa de la Familia Agares, y Zephyrdol, hijo rebelde de la familia Glaysa-Labolas. Si decidís continuar entonces vuestro oponente seré yo. Escuchadme, sé que es repentino, pero es vuestra última advertencia. Dependiendo de vuestra decisión, de vuestras acciones, me veré obligado a usar mis puños contra vosotros sin misericordia.

-¡Me importa un capullo lo que la estúpida familia Bael me…!

PAM

Un intenso golpe resonó en la sala. Antes de que el chico acabase de hablar, atravesó la sala de lado a lado de un puñetazo del moreno, estrellándose contra la pared.

-Impresionante. - murmuró Issei sorprendido.

-Te he avisado. Esa era tu última advertencia. - siseo Sairaorg.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- exclamaron sus siervos - ¡Maldita casa Bael! - exclamaron furiosos, avanzando hacia el moreno.

-Id tras vuestro dueño. Eso es lo primero que deberíais de hacer. E incluso si blandís vuestras espadas contra mí no ganareis nada. La reunión está por empezar. Deberíais de cuidar de que vuestro amo este bien.

Deteniéndose en seco, los siervos se miraron entre ellos, optando por atender a su [Rey] primero. Al instante Sairaorg se giró hacia la otra [Rey].

-Aún hay tiempo. Retócate el maquillaje. Yo no me presentaría en la reunión luciendo como no mereces.

-… Si, será lo mejor… - intimidada por la presencia del moreno la joven se retiró junto a todo su sequito.

Observando sus alrededores el moreno pasó su atención a sus siervos.

-Avisad a los responsables. El salón esta echo un desastre, así no seré capaz de tomarme un té con Rias.

Dicho y hecho. Sus siervos salieron de la sala en busca de los responsables de esta.

-Eso sin duda ha sido impresionante. – murmuro sonriente Issei, dándole un sobro a su copa.

-No es para tanto. – sonrió el moreno, acercándose a el – Así que tú eres el famoso Issei Hyodo. Un honor conocerte. – le extendió la mano.

-El placer el mío. – se la estrecho.

Nada más hacerlo pudo notar la gran fuerza del moreno.

-Así que era cierto cuando nos informaron que un ángel invitado asistiría a esta reunión.

-Bueno, no era algo que tuviera planeado. Surgió así como sí. Pero he de admitir que es para mí un honor que me hayan invitado a tal acto. Poder ver a esta generación de jóvenes demonios. Parece ser prometedora.

-Bueno, casi casi. – miro de reojo a donde había estado antes el idiota.

-Ovejas negras hay en todos los rebaños.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Cierto! Siendo sincero, algún día me gustaría pelear contra ti. Me gusta pelear contra gente fuerte.

-Quizás algún día. Ahora estamos en paz así que…

-Entonces lo esperare con ansia.

-Rias. Profesor Hyodo.

Otra voz en la sala. Los Gremorys e Issei se voltearon, observando a Sona junto a su sequito. Junto a ellos salieron de la sala para permitir que la arreglaran. Varios minutos después volvieron a abrirse las puertas.

-Chicos, la reunión está por empezar. - girándose, observando a uno de los demonios organizadores llamar a los [Reyes] de los [Cuatro Novatos] - Recordad, nada de peleas, comportaos. El evento quedará registrado, mi padre lo vera todo.

-Estos son los asientos para los Gremory. - anuncio uno de los sirvientes señalando con la mano abierta una zona de una mesa circular, enorme, en donde los Agares ya estaban sentados, y los Sitri y los Bael se iban sentando.

-Yo en el centro. Akeno a mi lado. John y Kiba a las bandas. Koneko y Xenovia junto a ellos. Gasper, junto a John. - ordeno la pelirroja.

-Siiii.

Los siervos obedecieron al instante, colocándose en línea, con John y Kiba sentados junto a alguno de los siervos de otras casas.

-En ese caso yo me marcho. – dijo Issei, caminando hacia otra sala.

-¿A dónde vas, profe? – pregunto John.

-Yo no puedo estar en esa reunión. Es cosa vuestra. Pero los [Maou] me han invitado a verla desde otro Angulo. Nos veremos entonces. – sonrió mientras movía su mano a forma de despedida.

-Nos vemos, profesor. – se despidieron los Gremory y Sitri.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez cerradas las puertas donde se habían reunido los [Cuatro Novatos], Issei camino hasta la sala continua. Allí había un pasillo que lo llevaría hasta el asiento que los [Maous] le habían reservado para ver dicha reunión. Pero vio algo que nunca jamás hubiera esperado.

Una mujer. Una mujer que ya conocía por haberla salvado en Hawái, en su antiguo hogar. Junto a ella había un pequeño niño. Al parecer la mujer trabajaba de sirvienta mientras el niño se entretenía dibujando en un papel.

La mujer, al sentir su presencia, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, agarrando a su hijo.

-¿Q-quien e-eres tú? – pregunto, temblando.

-Vaya. No ha cambiado usted nada en estos años. – sonrió, mirando al niño – Pero parece que él está sano y salvo. Me alegro.

Entonces algo hizo clic en el cerebro de la mujer.

-T-tu…

-Ha sido un placer volver a verla, pero me temo que tengo prisa.

-¡Espere! – exclamo, deteniendo el avance de Issei – Y-yo… - hizo una gran reverencia, llorando de alegría por ver a su salvador, aquel que le salvo la vida a ella y a su hijo - ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí y mi hijo!

Issei sonrió levemente, acercándose a la mujer, agarrándola suavemente de los hombros, poniéndola derecha de nuevo.

-No agradezca nada. Con que ambos estéis bien me es suficiente.

-P-pero…

-Nada. No agradezca. Solo viva… vivan los dos. Eso es suficiente.

-G-gracias…

Dicho esto el castaño sonrió al niño, el cual lo miraba con curiosidad. Le sonrió levemente y se marchó, camino a la sala.

-Mami… ¿quién era él?

Su madre se limpió las lágrimas, sonriéndole a su hijo.

-Un héroe, mi pequeño. Un héroe. – le contesto mientras lo cogía en brazos y le daba un beso en la frente.

-…


	16. Issei en el Inframundo - parte 03

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Zafir09: los nombres a libre elección de cada uno. Solo los puse para que Issei supiera que están bien. No saldrán más.

AqomXG: jajajaja, para gustos los colores, aunque yo también estoy de acuerdo con gran parte de tus palabras. Bueno, como estoy de vacaciones tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que puedo actualizar más rápido.

DkzorJG: por supuesto, pero más tarde. Queda mucho fic :)

gabrielgamer27: en esta serie que yo sepa no. No tienen ese poder. Issei no se ha enfrentado contra ningún ángel en la serie. Y no sé si tienen ese poder de ir a la velocidad de la luz. Apenas se ha visto algo de la capacidad real de algún [Serafín].

Alber Breaker: hago muchos guiños a distintos fics que me gusten. Claro que a veces hay que esperar a ocasiones como esta para poder ponerlos XD. Yo lo adapte :)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 15:

**ISSEI EN EL INFRAMUNDO – PARTE 03**

* * *

Issei se encontraba caminando por un pasillo que le daría acceso al lugar que ocuparía en esta importante reunión demoniaca. Entonces vio a cierto pelirrojo esperando en una gran puerta de madera.

-¿Sirzechs?

-Hola Issei. Te estaba esperando. – sonrió el pelirrojo, separándose de la pared.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

-Para llevarte a tu asiento.

-…

-Ven. Acompáñame. Ya casi está a punto de empezar.

El [Maou] abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al castaño. Lo primero que vio Issei eran cuatro tronos. En cada uno de ellos estaba sentado un [Maou].

-Si os parece dejamos las presentaciones para luego. – comento Sirzechs al ver que Ajuka iba a saludar – Esto está a punto de empezar. Issei… - miro al castaño – Tu asiento es ese de ahí. – señalo un asiento que tenía pinta de ser de lo más cómodo… y muy caro. Estaba situado entre la tercera planta donde estaban los cuatro [Maous] y la segunda planta, donde estaban los demonios de los 72 pilares sobrevivientes – Desde ahí podrás observar todo sin problema alguno. Tienes algo de comida y bebida, por si te parece.

-C-claro. Con permiso.

Dejando al [Maou] Lucifer ir hasta su asiento, el castaño fue al suyo. Sin duda Sirzechs tenía razón. Podía observarlo casi todo, quitando a los demonios que tenía justo debajo. Su asiento estaba en el lateral, por lo que simplemente girando un poco los ojos podría observar a los jóvenes demonios y a los [Maous]. Una vez sentado observo el lugar.

Una ostentosa sala con unas plataformas por pisos, en los dos primeros pisos había mesas con demonios de obvia alta cuna, presumiblemente en la segunda planta todos los presentes formaban parte de las Casas supervivientes de las 72 originarias. La gran mayoría de estos le miraban de muy mala manera, cosa que causo regocijo al castaño.

-[Compañero… ¿te acabas de regocijar por eso?] – pregunto asombrado Ddraig.

-"… pues eso parece."

-_[Normal. Eres un ángel. El que los demonios te miren así es algo agradable para nosotros. Y si a eso le sumamos que eres el [Sekiryuutei] y el [Joker] de Gabriel…]_

_-_[Cierto. Nuestra aura y presencia impone tanto como las de los [Maou]… por el momento]

-"¿Por el momento?"

-[¿Acaso no recuerdas que soy un [Dragón Celestial]? Cuando liberemos todo mi poder… estaremos solo por debajo de Ophis y Great Red]

-"Cierto. Se me olvidaba eso"

En la tercera y última es donde estaban los más importantes demonios.

Tal y como Issei había observado antes, cuatro tronos y cuatro [Maous] en ellos. Sirzechs, el más poderoso e influyente de los [Maou]. Serafall, la cual vestía con ropas formales. La última vez que la vio vestía de una forma un poco extraña. Luego supo que era la ropa que usaba para su serie de televisión. Ajuka Beelzebub, el friki de la tecnología. Un [Maou] de temer por su interesante poder. Por último y no por ello menos importante el siempre dormido Falbium Asmodeus.

Tanto el aura como el poder de los actuales [Maous] se podían percibir a cierta distancia, tanto su presencia como la autoridad que imponían era impresionante. Poco o nada tenían que envidiarles a los gobernantes más veteranos.

Por otra parte, la gran mayoría de los demonios de los 72 pilares sobrevivientes parecían típicos burgueses de edades más viejas. Sangres puras que tenían el pensamiento humano de la Edad Media. Pero parecía ser que poco a poco la cosa iba cambiando. Y los jóvenes demonios estarían a cargo de ello.

Por regla general, cuando un siervo o subordinado, ha de presentarse ante la realeza se establecen una serie de elementos para la ocasión. Con el fin de intimidar, provocar y recordarle al siervo cuál es su lugar en la jerarquía, los superiores suelen ponerse sobre el nivel visual del inferior. Quien manda mira hacia abajo, quien obedece hacia arriba.

Ese pensamiento era sin duda anticuado en cuanto al pensamiento de Issei. La civilización occidental humana había perdido, para suerte de muchos, ese tipo de acciones. Mentiría si dijera que el mundo es igualitario, pero es cierto que ahora no se "humillaba" de esa manera. Solo en países con dictaduras se realizan ese tipo de acciones. Aunque siempre está la excepción a la regla.

Daba gracias a que en el [Cielo] no fueran así… del todo. Cierto es que en parte se parecían, pero no de este modo.

Podía observar como algunos siervos de los jóvenes demonios parecían tener problemas con eso. Y lo entendía. Antes eran humanos que no estaban para nada acostumbrados a este traro. Ahora se les hacía demasiado complicado. El dudaba que, si hubiera sido reencarnado en demonio, hicieran lo que ellos. Su dignidad no se lo permitiría.

Colocados en fila tras su [Rey], los siervos esperaron en silencio a que sus dueños moviesen ficha. Concienzudamente planeado, los jóvenes demonios dieron un paso al frente al unísono, empezando a pleno derecho, su ceremonia de graduación.

-Es bueno que os hayáis reunido. Nos gustaría ver las caras de aquellos que cargan con la responsabilidad de ser la nueva generación de demonios. – habló uno de los ancianos, a un piso por debajo de los [Maou] – Esta es una reunión que mantendremos de manera periódica, a fin de evaluar y seguir vuestro crecimiento. Evaluar asimismo, vuestro comportamiento.

-Como por ejemplo, la pelea que habéis tenido afuera hace no mucho tiempo. - intervino otro demonio con bigote.

-Ahhh…- murmuro Sirzechs Lucifer, apoyando su rostro en un puño, observando a los presentes con una sincera sonrisa – La nueva generación de demonios. Ustedes seis son los demonios de más alto grado, portadores de un talento único al cual no se le puede reprochar nada. No obstante, ese debe de ser un talento a pulir, por ello, a fin de lograr dicho objetivo quiero que compitáis entre vosotros antes de vuestro debut con el fin de que estéis preparados para vuestro gran momento.

-¿Eventualmente se nos enviará a luchar contra la [Brigada del Caos]? - preguntó Sairaorg

-Nunca se sabe. - respondió el pelirrojo – Pero, si es posible, no me gustaría enviar a los jóvenes demonios para combatirlos.

-¿Por qué? Aunque seamos jóvenes cargamos con la responsabilidad de ser demonios. Si solo recibimos la sobreprotección de nuestros antepasados a nuestra edad sin ponernos a prueba… - el moreno no parecía entender la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Sairaorg. Reconozco tu valentía. No obstante eres demasiado temerario. Por encima de todo me gustaría evitar tener que enviaros a la batalla, a aquellos que estáis por crecer. Aparte de que sería una gran pérdida para las futuras generaciones el perder a sus individuos más talentosos. Quiero que lo entiendas. Nos sois más preciados de lo que os pensáis. Por eso quiero que viváis, que aprendáis paso a paso.

-Pero…

-La [Brigada del Caos] es una organización muy peligrosa, si llegado el momento hemos de enfrentarnos a ellos se hará, y si para entonces creemos que estáis lo suficientemente preparados, se os llamará a filas, mientras tanto queremos que os centréis en vuestros propios asuntos, que no son pocos ni menos importantes. ¿Me has entendido Sairaorg? - preguntó el pelirrojo afablemente.

-Entiendo. – respondió con un rostro insatisfecho.

Desde entonces para más adelante la charla siguió y siguió durante un buen y largo rato. Issei se mantuvo perdido en sus pensamientos luego de la pregunta de Sairaorg. Él ya se había enfrentado contra la [Brigada]. No contaba con la vez que los enfrento en la reunión de las [Tres Facciones], pero si era verdad que en sus viajes con Dulio se había encontrado más de una vez con miembros de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Eran tipos muy problemáticos.

Entonces, la voz de Sirzechs lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Por ultimo me gustaría escuchar cuales son vuestros sueños. Cuales son vuestras metas, objetivos de cara al futuro que os espera.

-¡Quiero ser un [Maou]!- exclamó Sairaorg orgulloso.

_Hoy_

Issei observo curioso al moreno. Podía conseguirlo. Sabía que ese chico podía conseguirlo.

-Nunca antes un demonio de la Casa del Gran Rey ha sido un [Maou]. - dijo uno de los demonios nobles.

-¡Cuando la sociedad demoníaca sienta que no haya más remedio que el que yo sea el [Maou], lo seré! - exclamó aún más convencido.

Issei sonrió levemente. No le importaban los límites que la sociedad demoniaca tuviera en ese momento. Era su sueño y lo cumpliría.

-¡Mi objetivo es ser vivir como la próxima matriarca de la Casa Gremory y ganar en cada [Rating Game] en el que participe! – exclamo Rias.

-Pero, ¿acaso no eres ya la próxima líder de tu casa? – pregunto Issei en voz alta.

Su lengua fue más rápida que su cerebro.

Al instante todos centraron su mirada en él, poniéndolo muy nervioso.

-¿Podrías explicarte, profesor? – le pregunto Rias, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-B-bueno…

-[Compañero, eres el [Sekiryuutei]. ¡Échale huevos, cojones!]

-… - recuperando la postura, el castaño hablo con voz serena – Como ya he dicho, eres la próxima heredera de tu Casa por encima del hijo del [Maou] Lucifer. Creo que tu primer objetivo está prácticamente cumplido. En cuanto al segundo, a mi parecer está más que aceptable. Convertirte en la campeona de los [Rating Game]. Tengo entendido que eso es casi imposible. – termino mirando a los [Maou].

-Tienes razón ahí. Los primero puestos son casi inamovibles. – comento Sirzechs.

Rias sonrió levemente. Issei tenía razón.

-Bien. ¡Entonces me convertiré en la futura campeona de los [Rating Game]!

Issei sonrió alegre.

Luego de Rias, los demás también dijeron sus metas y sueños. Algunos aceptables, otros daban pena y otros eran asombrosos. Este último fue el sueño de Sona Sitri.

-Yo quiero construir una escuela en el [Inframundo], una escuela para preparar a los alumnos de cara a los [Rating Game].- dijo la morena alto y claro, sin titubear.

-Si hablamos de enseñanzas de cara a los [Rating Game], ¿no hay una ya? - preguntó un demonio de clase alta.

Suspirando levemente la morena reunió valor y hablo alto y claro de nuevo.

-La escuela de la que habla es una en la que solo está permitido el acceso a demonios de alta cuna y a aquellos con un rango privilegiado. La escuela que yo quiero construir no le cerrará las puertas a nadie, principalmente enseñaré a demonios de baja cuna y a demonios reencarnados sin ningún tipo de discriminación.

Issei sonrió la mar de contento. Le gustaba mucho el sueño de Sona. Le agradaba enormemente. Serafall asentía muy sonriente ante las palabras de su hermana menor. Pero parecía ser que a los demonios de alta cuna no les gustó la idea, pues se echaron a reír como idiotas.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!

La sala entera resonó con cientos de risas. Cientos de demonios se reían con las palabras de la heredera Sitri. Cientos de demonios se reían de Sona Sitri.

Sin apenas reaccionar, la morena no dijo, no se movió, no reacciono, simplemente esperó a que acabasen de reírse.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-¡Que comentario tan gracioso!-

-¡Ya veo! ¡Así que esta es la chica soñadora de la próxima generación!

-¡Es tan bueno ser joven! No obstante, para la joven heredera de la Casa Sitri el tener semejante sueño… ¡debemos de dar gracias de que lo haya comunicado aquí, antes de su debut!

-…- mirando a la morena de gafas resistir el intenso abucheo, Issei afilo sus ojos. Siendo demonio o no, siendo Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil o no, estando o no en el instituto, el joven ángel no iba a permitir que se burlaran de uno de sus estudiantes – Perdonen, señores [Maous], pero pensé que esta era la sala donde se reunían los más importantes del [Inframundo] demoniaco. – dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos.

-Y así es Issei. - dijo Sirzechs sonriente. Sabía que el castaño la iba a armar.

-Pues que decepción. Yo aquí solo veo… ¡a un grupo de idiotas ignorantes mentes cerradas y retrasadas socialmente hablando! – exclamo, alzando la voz.

-¡!

-¡¿Qué has dicho, ángel?! - exclamó uno de los demonios.

-¿Acaso estas sordo y no me has oído? - siseo el castaño serio – Yo aquí solo veo a cientos de adultos riéndose públicamente de una adolescente que intenta cambiar con todas sus fuerzas los serios problemas sociales que tienen. Una adolescente que se ha percatado que todos ustedes tienen un serio problema tanto social como militar entre sus propios sequitos. Una adolescente que ha tenido los cojones para intentar cambiarlo. Tiene que joder que una niña tenga más cojones que demonios de miles de años. Además, como su profesor, no puedo dejar que la humillen estando yo delante.

-¡Como te atreves! - rugió uno de los hombres.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirnos nada! – exclamo furioso otro.

-Además, ¿de dónde pensáis que han llegado la mayoría de los demonios de la [Brigada]? Además de los que quedaron de vuestra antigua guerra civil, muchos de ellos son humanos reencarnados o demonios de [Clase Baja] que no soportaban más. Los tiempos cambian. Si seguís reencarnando humanos y seguís tratándolos así, solo conseguiréis que haya una gran revuelta. Los humanos se adaptan y evolucionan rápidamente. Pero, en estos tiempos, la sociedad humana ha avanzado mucho. En cambio, la vuestra, sigue estancada en lo que para ellos sería la Edad Media, o como mucho el Siglo XVIII. Al final, el toro os pillara.

Los demonios nobles iban a volver a reclamarle, pero Sona hablo.

-Mis intenciones son firmes. - exclamó dando un paso al frente, agradeciendo en silencio la ayuda del castaño – Estoy hablando en serio.

-Señorita Sona Sitri… - intervino un anciano, con tono frio – Los demonios de [Clase Baja] y los demonios reencarnados trabajan para sus dueños, demonios de [Clase Alta], y estos solo son escogidos por sus aptitudes individuales. ¿No haría, acaso, el construir semejante institución, dejar en mal lugar a las antiguas familias que valoran el orgullo, el honor y la tradición? No importa cuánto hable la gente del cambio que ha sufrido la sociedad. - mirando al castaño – Cambiar puede ser positivo o negativo. Algo como entrenar a los demonios de [Clase Baja] es algo que no le incumbe.

-¿Por qué despreciáis tanto el sueño de la Presidenta… de mi señora Sona? ¿Por qué dais por hecho que no se puede realizar? ¡Estamos hablando en serio! - exclamó Saji.

-Ándate con cuidado, demonio reencarnado. Señorita Sitri, tu siervo no ha sido debidamente adiestrado. - dijo otro de los demonios.

-A esto me refiero. Llevo poco en el [Inframundo], pero voy cogiendo como funciona esto. ¿Solo os metéis con los débiles? - preguntó Issei mirando al demonio con sus ojos serios.

-¡Maldito ángel!

-Repito mi argumento. La nueva generación superara a la previa. La sangre nueva tiene más potencial que en la actual. Quizás deberíais de dar gracias de que algo con tanto talento quiera acabar con un problema con el que lleváis miles de años a vuestras espaldas.

-Ya basta Issei. – le pidió Sirzechs.

Al instante todos los miembros de la sala se callaron, se acabaron todos los ruidos. Issei se disculpó con los [Maous] y volvió a callarse.

Por su parte, los jóvenes estudiantes del castaño lo observaban con gratitud.

-… mi señor [Maou] Lucifer, le pido disculpas. Hablare con mi sirviente luego.

-¡Presidenta! - exclamó Saji - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Toda esta gente de ha reído de tu… de nuestro sueño! ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!

-¡Saji, estate en silencio! Este no es un lugar donde puedas actuar de esa manera. Simplemente he mencionado cual es mi objetivo, nada más. - dijo la morena en silencio.

-En este caso… - Serafall tomo la palabra - Si mi Sona-chan gana maravillosamente bien en los juegos no dudareis de su capacidad… ¿cierto? Vosotros siempre medís la capacidad por los resultados en los juegos, ¿verdad? – pregunto mirando a los demonios nobles - ¡Pse! ¡Vosotros, viejos, os habéis confabulado para atormentar a mi Sona-chan! ¡Incluso yo tengo mis limites… no pienso soportar más esto! ¡Si abusáis más de ella yo os atormentare a vosotros! - exclamó la morena con los ojos llorosos, enfadada.

Eso sin duda asombro a todos. Los demonios no sabían cómo reaccionar. Issei observaba divertido y alegre a Serafall.

-Muy bien. Creo que ya va siendo hora de aparcar este tema y pasar al que realmente nos concierne… que es el juego de estos jóvenes. – hablo Sirzechs. Mirando a los demonios frente a ellos el pelirrojo volvió a hablar – Rias, Sona, ¿no os gustaría enfrentaros?

-¡!

Tanto la morena como la pelirroja se miraron en silencio, perplejas.

-Originalmente había planeado algún juego para Rias en los próximos días. Azazel ha reunido a amantes de los [Rating Game] de todo el globo. Me servirá como excusa para darles un juego de demostración antes de vuestros debut. Si, hagámoslo así, tendremos un juego entre Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri.

Cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo segura, rebosante de confianza, la morena Sitri se giró hacia Rias.

-Puede que no sea un duelo oficial, pero parece obra del destino que mi primer rival seas tú, Rias.

-Si vamos a competir entre nosotras. Déjame decirte que no pienso perder, Sona. - respondió Rias a la altura.

-El Club de Investigación de lo Oculto contra el Consejo Estudiantil. - murmuro John – Esto va a estar muy bien. – sonrió alegre.

-¡Un duelo entre Rias-chan y Sona-chan! ¡Esto se pone interesante! - exclamó Serafall emocionada.

-La fecha del duelo será la del veinte de Agosto en el calendario humano. Podéis administrar vuestro tiempo a placer. Se os enviaran los detalles en breve.

Con esas palabras del pelirrojo se dio por acabada la ceremonia.

-Ufff. Os juro que, después de ver lo de la Presidenta, tenía miedo de que criticaran a la Jefa por mi orientación sexual. El profe tiene razón. Están muy anticuados. – le susurro a Kiba,

-Por suerte parece que ese tema no tuvo su importancia. – susurro el rubio.

-¡Pues que me quiten lo bailao! – exclamo, tapándose la boca al instante – Perdon.

* * *

_**Castillo Gremory – por la noche**_

-Así que os ha tocado el equipo Sitri. – sonrió Azazel sentado en uno de los sofás de una gran sala en la cual estaban reunidos – Bien. Estamos a día veintiocho de julio según el calendario humano, por lo que tenemos poco más de veinte días hasta el día clave.

El sequito Gremory también se encontraba sentado en sofás. Issei estaba sentado en un sillón.

-Creo que es tiempo suficiente como para que se preparen. – comento Issei.

-Creo que sí. He venido con los deberes hechos.

-¿Qué opina Shemhazai de nuestros entrenamientos?

-¿Qué dices?

-Azazel, que nos conocemos. Eso lo ha hecho Shemhazai seguro.

-…

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya sabía yo que era imposible que tú hicieras esto! ¡Si eres un pedazo de vago! ¡Solo te interesa estudiar las [Sacred Gear]!

-¡Calla! – exclamo el caído – Aquí tenéis vuestros programas de entrenamiento. – mascullo mientras repartía los unos dosieres a los demonios.

-¿No está mal que recibamos ayuda de ti? – pregunto John con curiosidad.

-Para nada. Todos están ayudando. Yo no soy el único. Incluso los ángeles están creando un sistema de respaldo para ayudar, ¿no es así? – le pregunto al castaño.

-Algo he oído. Aunque creo que Shemhazai sería mejor profesor que tú. Es más útil en estos términos.

-…. Bueno, mañana por la mañana nos reuniremos en el jardín para que os explique vuestros entrenamientos.

-Chicos…- murmuro Grayfia entrando en la sala – Los baños termales están preparados

XXXXXXXXXX

Issei empezaba a pensar que los Gremory… los demonios de alta cuna en general, tenían de todo, llenaban sus vidas con todo tipo de artilugios y prácticas. Pero más bien pensaba que los demonios, al tener una longevidad TAN extensa, unas capacidades económicas desorbitadas y unos terrenos ridículamente grandes, los demonios llenaban sus vacías vidas con todo tipo de cosas. Algo que diferenciase un día de otro, una época de otra, un año del anterior. Los Gremory tenían de todo.

Los baños termales de los Gremory eran tradicionales, por lo que estaban divididos en masculinos y femeninos. Ambos separados por una valla. El castaño fue al lado de los hombres junto a Kiba y Azazel.

-¡Jajajajaja! – se rio Azazel, contento, extendiendo sus doce alas, tatareando una canción desconocida – Unas buenas aguas termales siempre son de agradecer. Sin duda de las mejores del [Inframundo].

-Ahhh. Esto sin duda es muy relajante. – susurro Issei, apoyando su espalda en la pared, disfrutando del calo del agua.

-Recuerdo que en el [Cielo] no teníamos aguas termales.

-Sep. Pero hay otras cosas también buenas.

-… no sabría yo que decirte.

-¡Venga Gasper! ¡Tienes que venir! – escucharon gritar a John.

El albino apareció en el lugar, arrastrando consigo a Gasper, que lo tenía agarrado por una pierna.

-¡No quiero entrar! ¡Quiero ir con las chicas! – exclamaba el dhamphir.

-Venga Gasper… ¡los baños termales son para mojarse! – tirando de él, el rubio se agarró a una de las baldosas con uñas y dientes.

-¡Kya!

-¿Kya? Eso ha sonado muy raro incluso para mí. – lo miro de arriba abajo - ¿Y qué es eso de colocarse la toalla sobre el pecho? No eres una mujer. No tienes nada que esconder ahí. Lo que escondes está más abajo.

-John-senpai, por favor, no me mires así que me sonrojo. – susurro el rubio desviando la mirada – Siento que mi cuerpo está en peligro.

-¡¿Eso ha sido un chiste sobre gais?! – exclamo mirándole de mala manera.

-¡Jajajajajaja! – estallo Azazel en risas.

-¡Deja de ibae! – bramó el albino, mirando al caído. Luego volvió a mirar a Gasper - ¡Y tú al agua! – tirando del chico con más fuerza, arrojándolo al agua de un fuerte chapuzón.

SPLASH

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Esta ardiendoooooo! ¡Me derritoooooo! ¡John-senpai es un pervertidooooooooo! – chillo el pequeño rubio.

-¡Ya basta!

-_John, no puedes acosar sexualmente a Gasper. Lo sabes, ¿no?_

El comentario de Rias, al otro lado de la valla, fue acompañado por unas cuantas, largas e intensas risas de diversión.

-¡Jefa! ¡¿Usted también?! – el albino estaba alucinando - ¡En todo caso acosaría sexualmente a Kiba! – pensando en las palabras miro al rubio, el cual le miraba extrañado, alejándose de él - ¡Joder, que no va en serio! – agito con fuerza los brazos.

-¡Jajajajajaja! – a las risas del caído se sumó el castaño.

Luego de un par de minutos las cosas se calmaron en la sección de hombres.

Todos estaban tranquilos… relajados. En el lado de las mujeres se podía escuchar una conversación, pero ninguno prestaba su debida atención.

-Oye Issei… - lo llamo Azazel.

-Dime. – hablo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – sonrió lascivamente, cosa que el castaño no noto.

-Claro.

-¿Has tocado los pechos de Gabriel?

Casi se mea de la risa al ver como el castaño se despertaba alterado, observando al caído sonrojado y boqueando como pez.

-¡P-por supuesto que no! ¡Maldito salido!

El rostro del caído cambio a decepción absoluta.

-Bah. Y yo que pensaba que habrías hecho algo como eso. Ni siquiera has restregado tu rostro contra ese par de perfectas gemelas.

-…

El castaño se sonrojo aún más, desviando la mirada.

Los Gremory lo miraron asombrados. Azazel, al notar que no decía nada, le miro, sorprendiéndose también.

-No me jodas… - susurro - ¡No me jodas! – hablo con fuerza - ¡NO ME JODAS! – y acabo gritando - ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡EN SERIO LO HAS HECHO! ¡¿COMO?! ¡¿CUANDO?! – le preguntaba mientras lo agarraba por los brazos y lo agitaba con fuerza.

La mente del castaño se fue varios años atrás, cuando en un entrenamiento con ella y su padre, por culpa de una bendita piedra, el castaño aterrizo sobre el perfecto busto de la rubia.

-…

-¡RESPONDEME! ¡CUENTAME TU SECRETO! – exclamaba mientras seguía agitándolo.

-Esto, profesor, no creo que pueda contestar si sigues así. – comento el albino.

-¡PERO ES QUE ES UN PEDAZO DE CABRON! ¡TIENES IDEA DE QUIEN HABLAMOS! – parecía que el caído iba a echar fuego por la boca. Ahora era al pobre John al que zarandeaba - ¡GABRIEL! ¡EL ANGEL MÁS HERMOSO! ¡LA MUJER MAS HERMOSA QUE EXISTE! ¡NADIE EN LA HISTORIA LA HA TOCADO! ¡Y VA ESTE CABRON Y HACE LO QUE HACE! ¡RESTRIEGA SU CARA CONTRA SUS PECHOS Y ENCIMA LA BESA! ¡JODER, QUE SE NOTA QUE ESTAN ENAMORADOS! ¡Y MIGUEL NO DESPERCIDIARA ESTA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?! – el pobre semi desmayado albino no contesto, por lo que el caído lo soltó, yendo de nuevo a su sitio – Pse. – fijo su vista en el castaño, que parecía recuperado – Tienes mis respetos como hombre. – admitió.

-… eh, ¿gracias?

-El profe Issei es sin duda asombroso. – murmuro Gasper.

Entonces empezaron a escuchar la conversación de las chicas, la cual parecía haber subido un poco el volumen… o ellos oían más al haberse callado. Las voces eran las de Rias, Akeno y Xenovia.

_-Vaya, Rias. ¿Tu pecho ha crecido de nuevo? ¿Puedo tocar un poco?_

_-¿__Ah sí? Tus caricias son un tanto indecentes. Ya que hablamos de ello, ¿no has subido de talla tu más que yo?_

_-__El actual está bien. Aprieta un poco pero no demasiado. Pero estaba pensando en cambiarlo igualmente, hacerme con algo un poco más atrevido. _

_-¿Para qué quieres un sostén para revelar más si cada vez que lo haces te lo quita?_

_-Las dos tenéis un buen par. A mí me han contado que el secreto para que crezcan es frotarlos. _

_-Basado en el tacto, en esta sensación, realmente te han crecido, ¿verdad? Crecen cada día._

_-Aan. ¡A-Akeno, detente, quita tus manos de mis pechos! ¡Los movimientos de tus manos… aaaaun! ¡¿Dónde has aprendido semejante…?!_

Desde el lado de los chicos, Azazel escuchaba la charla con toda su atención. Kiba y Gasper charlaban entre ellos, intentando no hacer caso.

-¡Oye chicas! ¡¿Puedo ir?! ¡Aquí me aburro! – exclamo John.

La verdad es que ese tema le interesaba… pero no en el mismo sentido que a los demás.

-_Claro John. Ven.- _hablo Xenovia.

-Voy.

Extendió sus alas y, dando un aleteo, paso la valla y aterrizo en el de las chicas.

-_Sep. Al menos aquí tengo con quien hablar._

Azazel, al ver que el castaño no parecía inmutarse, le hablo.

-Oye Issei, ¿qué haces? ¿Acaso estas dormido? – al ver que no contestaba se acercó a él, pero entonces noto algo – Eso son… ¿tapones para los oídos? – pregunto asombrado.

Sep. Nada más empezar a escuchar la conversación de las chicas, el castaño había sacado un par de tapones para los oídos de Dios sabe dónde. De ese modo evito escuchar cosas que, según él, eran indecentes y no le interesaban.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente – por la mañana temprano - jardín principal del castillo Gremory**_

Todos estaban ya preparados.

Se encontraban en el jardín principal del castillo. Una gran mesa bien decorada, sentados en unas sillas de campo bien cómodas, con desayuno recién terminado, disfrutando de bebidas refrescantes veraniegas.

Todos esperando a que Azazel se dignara a aparecer.

Llegaba media hora tarde.

Issei, por petición de Azazel, se había vestido con ropa deportiva. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Qué bueno que ya estéis todos aquí, con ganas de trabajar. - saludo Azazel aterrizando frente a ellos, cargado con carpetas y dosieres.

-Pues tú llegas tarde. – comento el castaño con seriedad.

-Bah. Han sido cinco minutos…

-Media hora. – le corto.

-… da igual. Primero dejadme deciros esto. El régimen de entrenamiento que he optado por el que sigáis es de resultados inmediatos, ideado simplemente para que rindáis más en el próximo encuentro. Aunque eso no se puede aplicar a todo el mundo. Hay personas que producen resultados, que mejorar rápidamente, a corto plazo, y otros más… lentos, que necesitan de más esfuerzo y tiempo. Pero no olvidéis de que sois jóvenes, tenéis toda la vida por delante para aprender, para mejorar. Bien. Primera, Rias. - mirando a la pelirroja.

-…

-Desde el principio has sido un demonio de [Clase Alta] en todas sus facetas. Talento, habilidades físicas y poder mágico. - explico el caído - Con semejantes estadísticas, por poco que hagas, aunque sigas con tu estilo de vida actual, mejoraras de manera natural. Al alcanzar la madurez, para cuando seas adulta, serás un demonio de la clase más alta. Pero si no me equivoco quieres ser más fuerte en el futuro ¿verdad?

-Exacto. No quiero volver a perder. - explico seria.

-Si quieres no volver a perder sigue este plan de entrenamiento al pie de la letra. Desde hoy hasta el día del combate. - entregándole un dossier.

-¿Qué tiene esto de especial? - pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

-Que es perfecto para ti. Después de leer su informe sobre ti, decidí que podías seguir es plan. Tu mayor debilidad, tu mayor flaqueza, es algo que solo se te puede achacar a ti, vincular a tu persona. El problema es que eres [Rey]. Un [Rey] requiere sobretodo inteligencia, cerebro. Aunque carezcan de magia o poder pueden alcanzar la cima con cabeza, con sangre fría, con astucia. ¿Verdad? Tu mayor objetivo es la falta de información. Aprende todo lo que puedas sobre tácticas de combate, sobre estrategias, sobre los [Rating Game]. Memorízalo todo, estúdialo todo, desde imágenes, conjeturas, teorías locas, datos contrastados, en tu cabeza. Lo que necesita un [Rey] es el pensamiento, la idea, juicios más rápidos que el viento, decisiones para sobreponerse a cualquiera de las situaciones que puedan anteponerse a tu equipo. Tu trabajo es el de optimizar, el de sacar el mayor rendimiento de tus siervos demonios. Ten siempre en cuenta que nunca sabrás que puede pasar hasta que pase. Eso incluye lo que pueda ocurrir en un campo de batalla. – aparto su mirada de la pelirroja, centrándola en la morena – Bien, la siguiente, Akeno.

-…

-Debes de aceptar la sangre que fluye en tu interior. He visto tus combates. Basándonos en tus especificaciones, en tus estadísticas, podrías haber ganado a tus oponentes sin demasiada dificultad, quitando a Kokabiel. ¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes de ángel caído? Te limitaste solo a tus poderes eléctricos. Hasta que no unas tus poderes del rayo con los sacros no podrás desplegar tu autentico potencial. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-… Puedo hacerlo bien sin depender de ese poder, solo tendré que entrenar mis poderes demoníacos con más intensidad. - respondió la morena.

-No te rechaces a ti misma. ¿Qué harás si sigues negando quién eres? Al final solo puedes confiar en ti misma. Limitándose de esa manera solo te arriesgas más al peligro. Debes de aceptarlo todo de ti misma, lo positivo y lo negativo. Tu principal debilidad es tu estado mental. Soluciónalo para el día de la batalla, de otro modo no serás más que un obstáculo para tus compañeros en enfrentamientos venideros. La [Sacerdotisa del Trueno] debe de convertirse en la [Sacerdotisa del Rayo].

-…

-El próximo es Kiba. - siguió Azazel.

-¡Si! - exclamo el rubio emocionado.

-Primero, debes de poder mantener el [Balance Breaker] un día entero. Si te acostumbras, serás capaz de mantenerla en el campo de batalla. Por lo que nos basaremos en que puedas mantener dicha forma por el periodo de lo que resta del día de hoy. Cuando puedas alcanzar el día entero pasaras a tener el mismo entrenamiento básico que Rias, y eventualmente te harás más fuerte. Personalmente te enseñare como combatirles a otros usuarios de [Sacred Gear] de tipo [Espada].

-…

-En lo que refiere a la técnica, ¿piensas aprender con tu maestro de nuevo?

-Si.

-Bien. La próxima es Xenovia. Tu mayor fortaleza es tu mayor debilidad. Necesitas mejorar el control sobre [Durandal]. Tienes que ser capaz de usar otra espada.

-¿Otra? ¿Cuál?

-Eso te lo diré luego. – dijo mirando de reojo a Issei – Bien. Gasper. - buscando al rubio entre los siervos.

-Aquí. - murmuro el dhamphir, semi escondido detrás de Kiba.

-No te asustes. Tu principal obstáculo es el miedo. Necesitas entrenar tu cuerpo y mente para enfrentar el miedo desde las mismas bases. Tus especificaciones, tus estadísticas no son gran cosa. Por lo que lo mejor sería potenciar tus habilidades como [Alfil] para que tu magia pueda ser de apoyo para el equipo. Incluso he ideado un [Plan para dejar de ser un Hikikomori]. Debemos mejorar ese carácter tuyo. Si bien puede que no seas una autentica ayuda, no deberías de ser una carga.

-… entendido. ¡Intentare dar lo mejor de mí!

Azazel sonrió contento.

-Bien. Ahora John.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Debes mejorar tus habilidades físicas y el manejo de las habilidades de tu [Sacred Gear]. Lo mejor por ahora será hacer mucho ejercicio físico y mejorar tus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Una vez que mejores en ello entonces nos encargaremos de tu habilidad con el [Sacred Gear]. Dudo que seas capaz de alcanzar el [Balance Breaker] por el momento. – le entrego su hoja de entrenamiento.

-Entiendo. ¡No te decepcionare!

-Eso espero. La siguiente es Koneko.

-¡Si! - exclamo la chica animada.

A diferencia de los anteriores días, esa mañana en concreto se había mostrado mucho más energética.

-A simple vista no hay debilidades ni imperfecciones en tu yo actual. Al tener las propiedades típicas de las [Torres] tus condiciones físicas son óptimas. Pero, lamentablemente estas a la cola en cuestiones ofensivas. La mayoría del grupo te aventaja en labores ofensivas.

-…Lo sé.

Desvió la mirada molesta, dolida, impotente.

-En la cima de poder del equipo estarían Kiba y Xenovia, y eso es por las brutales capacidades de sus armas, entre la espada sacro-demoníaca y la legendaria espada sacra de ella. Incluso John estaría por encima de ti. Koneko, deberás de mejorar las bases como los demás. Pero tu ejemplo es muy parecido al de Akeno, debes de liberarte, si no te aceptas es imposible para ti el crecer como debes.

-…

El ánimo de la chica desapareció al escuchar la palabra "liberar".

-Para el final… Issei. – Azazel levanto la mirada – Debería de estar por llegar… - mirando al cielo, buscando algo.

-¿Mi profe viene volando? – pregunto curioso, alzando también la mirada.

Todo el séquito, curioso, alzó la mirada también. De repente una sensación invadió al castaño.

De repente una gigantesca figura apareció en el cielo, acercándose hasta ellos a una velocidad extrema.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Akeno.

-¿Un monstruo? - pregunto Rias.

-¿Un demonio? - pregunto Kiba.

-¿Superman? – pregunto con humor John.

-¡Es un dragón! - exclamo Issei sudando frío.

-¡!

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

La tierra entera se sacudió al aterrizar frente a ellos. Levantando la piedra. Levantando un nube de humo y polvo.

Con cerca de unos quince metros de alto, de color purpura, un feroz monstruo abrió sus fauces, revelando unos inmensos colmillos, dientes, un cuerpo robusto, con unas gruesas y fuertes patas y brazos. Dos inmensas alas a sus lados, ocultándoles el sol.

-Un dragón. Mi maestro es un dragón. – murmuraba Issei asombrado - ¿Qué te has fumado? – le pregunto al caído.

-Así es, un dragón. No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? - sonrió Azazel divertido.

Al expirar el dragón escupía fuego.

-Azazel, tienes más valor del que pensaba si has entrado en territorio demoníaco. – hablo el dragón.

-¡Ei! he recibido un permiso especial y directo del mismísimo [Maou] para entrar en territorio demoníaco. ¿Tienes alguna queja al respecto, Tannin?

-Hmph. Por mi está bien. Solo he venido porque me lo ha pedido Sirzechs en persona. Pero no te olvides de donde estas, [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos]

-Jajajaja. Como sea. Issei, aquí tienes a tu profesor.

-Tannin. El [Rey Dragón] Tannin. [Blaze Meteor Dragon].

-Así que me conoces, ¿eh? - exclamo el enorme dragón apoyándose sobre sus patas delanteras, mirando atentamente al castaño, el cual lo miraba con asombro –Así que tú eres el dragón que ha causado tanto revuelo. - soplando con fuerza, tumbando a los siervos de Rias.

El castaño ni se movió.

-Un ángel. Esto sin duda es la mar de interesante. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Ddraig. ¿Puedes oírme?

[Boosted Gear]

El guantelete apareció en el brazo izquierdo del castaño.

-[Ah, que nostalgia. Tannin. Bueno compañero, ya has conocido a uno de los [Reyes Dragones] que te nombre]

-Sencillamente cojonudo.

-Tannin se convirtió en un demonio. Incluso siendo un demonio reencarnado es de la clase más alta de demonio, un demonio de la mayor categoría. Un [Clase Suprema]. - explico Azazel.

-Créeme que lo sé. – hablo Issei, aun mirando fijamente a Tannin - [Blaze Meteor Dragon] Tannin. Se dice que su aliento es tan caliente que se asemeja al impacto de un meteoro. Uno de los pocos grandes dragones que quedan en activo.

-Joder. Nos vamos a quedar sin profesor. – murmuro John al escuchar las palabras del castaño.

-Lo siento Tannin, pero no tengo a nadie que le pueda enseñar que significa ser un dragón.

-Incluso si no lo hago, Ddraig debería de ser suficiente. Aunque me lo haya pedido Sirzechs, no sé si me interesa perder mi tiempo con una larva recién nacida. - murmuro Tannin.

El castaño tuvo un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Ya le había explicado Ddraig que los dragones machos no se llevan bien entre ellos. Es más, se llevan peor que un macho dragón con cualquier otro macho. La prueba era el cómo se llevaba con sus alumnos y lo mal que empezaba con el [Rey Dragón].

-¿Tu tiempo? ¿Qué te hace pensar a TI que YO quiero perder MI tiempo con una lagartija que escupe mocos de fuego? - exclamo Issei – Solo eres un viejo quejica. Tienes razón, con Ddraig me sobro. No me hace falta un abuelo que no es ni la sombra de lo que era. ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Un [Rey Dragón] o un [Dragón Celestial]? – le pregunto, provocándole.

Por muy [Rey Dragón] que fuese… ¡no iba a permitirle que le humillara!

-[… madre mía la que se va a armar]

-Chicos. ¿Recordáis aquello de que los dragones machos no se llevan bien cierto? - pregunto Azazel mirando a los Gremory.

-Aja- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Pues mejor nos vamos marchando, ¿vale?

-Quieres que le entrene. Quieres que atormente a esta larva, ¿cierto? - pregunto el gigantesco dragón al caído.

-¡Como si pudieses hacerlo! - exclamo Issei.

-Es mi primera vez sacudiéndole a un portador de Ddraig. - sonrió maquiavélicamente el dragón.

-[Normalmente te pediría que te contuvieses, pero mejor que no. el crío ha demostrado ser un superviviente. Además, ¿qué mejor entrenamiento que este? Me pregunto que será capaz de hacerte mi portador. Te podría dar alguna sorpresita]

-Siempre y cuando no muera está bien, ¿no? - pregunto el dragón acercándose al castaño, que ni se inmutaba.

-Tienes unos veinte días. – dijo Azazel, despidiéndose con la mano.

-Muy bien chicos. Ahora cada uno debe de ponerse por su entrenamiento. - hablo Rias levantándose del suelo, expulsándose el polvo de la ropa.

-Princesa Rias, ¿podemos coger las colinas de allí atrás? – pregunto Tannin, mirando de reojo la cadena montañosa.

-Por supuesto. Sin problemas. – sonrió la pelirroja.

-Bien. ¿Vamos allí, larva? – pregunto desafiante Tannin.

El castaño hizo aparecer sus alas dragontinas.

-Cuando quieras… abuelo.

Y, con un rápido y poderoso aleteo, ambos dragones salieron disparados del castillo rumbo a las montañas.

-Ya verás tú. Al final alguno acaba mal. – comento John.

* * *

Si alguno lee mi otro fic _'Hermanos Dragones'_, aviso que ayer publique un nuevo capítulo. Por si alguno no lo sabe.


	17. Issei en el Inframundo - parte 04

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Zafir09: poco a poco.

AqomXG: felices fiestas para ti también XD Esto ocurre en el tomo 5 de la novela, pero no me acuerdo de si salía en el anime. Y claro que lo continuare XD

Alber Breaker: eso fue un fallo ya arreglado. Nop, Asia vera a Issei como un hermano mayor. Sinceramente yo pensaba que lo veía así al principio de la serie.

El Primordial: no hay prisa con ello. Aún queda mucho fic.

doorkcrew: pues aquí lo tienes XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 16:

**ISSEI EN EL INFRAMUNDO – PARTE 04**

* * *

El calor era algo más intenso. Se le presumía una resistencia innata al fuego. Pero, a pesar de esa resistencia, podía asegurar que frente a él estaba el mismísimo sol. Intenso y ardiente.

El motivo era cierto fuego de cierto dragón.

Hasta ahora, Issei se había enfrentado a Tannin con su poder de ángel. El combate había podido durar media hora. Sin duda Tannin era un digno [Rey Dragón] en términos de poder.

No sabía ni cómo era posible que hubiera aguantado esa media hora. Bueno, en realidad si lo sabía… ¡el muy cabrón había estado jugando con el!

-¡Vamos larva! ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Qué decepción! – se burlaba Tannin, lanzando más fuego ardiente por su boca.

-Puto cabrón. – mascullo Issei, creando un gran escudo de poder sagrado, el cual apenas aguanto el ardiente fuego.

-[Recuerda a quien te enfrentas. Te aseguro que si fuera en serio, o peor aún, si estuviera enojado, ya te puedo asegurar que habrías muerto en menos de diez minutos]

-Pues entonces veamos que tal aguantamos con esto.

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Extendiendo sus alas dragontinas, el castaño alzó el vuelo como un cohete, abandonando lo que, a sus pies, parecía un mar de fuego líquido.

-Lo veo y no lo creo. ¿Podre alguna vez crear un fuego como ese? – se preguntaba sorprendido.

-[Lo dudo. El fuego de Tannin supera a cualquier otro. No es algo que uno pueda alcanzar así como así. Tu fuego tampoco está mal]

-Pero es muy débil a comparación de un verdadero dragón. – susurro.

En un acto reflejo, el castaño disparo un [Dragon Shot] en dirección al ardiente fuego que iba en su dirección. Abrió los ojos al ver las fauces del dragón sobre él. Tuvo que estirar todas sus extremidades para evitar que los afiladísimos dientes del dragón le atravesaran.

-Joder. Esto acojona. – susurro.

Los dientes estaban a centímetros de él. Su cuerpo temblaba por la gran fuerza que Tannin ejercía para cerrar su boca. Tuvo que usar sus [Boost] para evitar que la boca se cerrarse mas y los dientes le atravesaran.

Su confianza aumento durante un instante, pero esta no duro mucho.

-Mierda. – susurro cansado al ver como la garganta se iluminaba de nuevo.

El castaño salió disparado en una ardiente bola de fuego. Tannin había rugido a quemarropa. Issei podía notar como el fuego amenazaba con quemarle Vin quemado. Como un filete en un horno.

Rodo por el suelo y se hecho tierra por encima hasta que el fuego se apagó.

-¡Joder! ¡Eso me ha dolido! – se quejó.

-[Y aun no has probado todo el poder de su fuego]

-¡¿Estas de broma?!

GROOOOOOAAAAAAARG

Issei dio un poderoso salto, evitando a Tannin.

PUUUM

El dragón había caído con fuerza sobre sus patas. Si lo hubiera pillado o bien lo hubiera enterrado con dolor y fuerza en el suelo, o bien podría haberle aplastado.

-"Que cabronazo. Pues a ver qué le parece esto"

Convoco a [Ascalon].

-Oh. Así que la mata dragones sagrada, ¿eh? Veamos si su reputación es verdadera. – sonrió perverso el dragón.

-Te va a cagá. – sonrió colmilludo Issei, blandiendo la espada.

-_[Enfrentarme a un [Rey Dragón]. Esto sin duda será interesante]_

Tannin se lanzó contra Issei. Esquivándolo, el castaño sobrevoló la espalda del dragón blandiendo su espada.

SLASH

Primero realizo un corte y luego hundió la espada en este.

Pero Tannin se movió bruscamente, tirando al castaño al suelo. Este se levantó de golpe y observo la espada mata dragones. Tenía restos de sangre en su hoja.

-Vaya, parece que he podido cortarte, aunque sea un poco. – sonrió Issei, poniéndose en guardia.

Tannin levanto el cuello y miro a donde había realizado el corte. Ciertamente estaba herido y sangraba, pero no tardo mucho para que dicha herida se curara.

-Parece ser que no era mentira. – murmuro el dragón.

-Ahora ya no subestimaras a mi espada. – sonrió aún más el castaño.

_-[Por supuesto. Después de todo San Jorge mato a Fafnir usándome] _– dijo con orgullo [Ascalon].

-Pero eso no te servirá dos veces. - siseo el dragón golpeando al chico con una sus garras.

Desprevenido, el castaño se cubrió con las manos, apuntando la hoja de la espada sagrada hacia delante.

PAAAM

Salió despedido perforando las nubes del cielo. Estabilizando el vuelo, Issei observó alarmado como los protectores de las piernas y los brazos estaban rotos, cayéndose a trozos. Estos se restablecieron solos. Issei observo a Tannin. El dragón tenía un corte profundo en su garra, pero está sano.

-Pensaba que le haría más daño.

-_[Bueno, he estado mucho tiempo descuidada. Parece ser que necesito más tiempo para volver a mi tope]_

-¿Cuánto llevamos de pelea?

-[… usando el [Balance Breaker]… unos ¿diez minutos? Si no te has dado cuenta, Tannin se ha puesto algo más serio desde que usaste la armadura, y ahora aún más con [Ascalon]]

-Joder. – mascullo esquivando un zarpazo del dragón.

Alejándose rápidamente, el castaño empezó a esconderse entre las nubes del Inframundo.

-¿Huyes larva?- exclamo el dragón antes barrer el cielo con una intensa llamarada de fuego.

Durante varios segundos Tannin no observo nada. El chico estaba ahí. Podía olerlo y sentirlo. Debía admitir que ese chico le había dado algunas sorpresas. Si bien intento usar su poder sagrado para dañarle pero, más que un demonio, el seguía siendo un [Rey Dragón]. No le haría demasiado con ello. Luego convoco a [Ascalon] y demostró que tenía una muy buena sincronización. Se preguntaba como seria cuando la espada estuviera al 100%. Y ahora…

FROOOOOOMP

Una gran sorpresa.

Colocándose boca arriba el dragón localizó el castaño, oculto por el intenso brillo del falso sol. Había cambiado. Su poder y aura habían aumentado enormemente. Su armadura había adquirido toques blancos y ahora tenía un par de alas blancas de ángel, con toques rojos.

-Así que esta es la tan famosa fusión ángel-dragón. – susurro.

Con su espada en mano, Issei se lanzó a una velocidad aun mayor a la anterior.

SLASH

Impacto contra el estómago del dragón, hundiendo la espada en las escamas del dragón meteoro. Tannin rugió por el dolor, pero la cosa no acabo allí. Issei le apunto con su mano y creo una enorme bola rojiblanca.

-Chúpate esta. – susurro el castaño.

[Dragon Shot]

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión fue gigantesca. Tannin salió disparado contra el suelo…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Impactando con fuerza, creando un gigantesco cráter.

A pesar de ello, Issei se mantuvo a una distancia segura.

-[Dudo que este derribado, pero sin duda eso le habrá hecho bastante daño. Una gran mezcla]

-Ya quedo comprobado contra Vali, ¿no? A los de su tipo, o del tipo de Tannin, este ataque hace mucho daño. Aunque no pude agregarle el poder mata dragones de [Ascalon].

Descendió hasta aterrizar a unos metros del dragón. Espada en mano, el castaño avanzo paso a paso, con lentitud, manteniendo la guardia alta. Pero no se esperó la reacción del [Rey Dragón].

PAAAAAM

Con una inmensa velocidad, impropio de su peso o envergadura, el dragón se incorporó sobre sus cuatro patas, girando sobre sí mismo, golpeando al chico con su cola. Justo después exhalo una intensa bocanada de fuego, cubriendo cientos de metros de lava liquida.

Issei recibió el ataque de fuego por muy poco, dañándole apenas. Apoyo una mano en el suelo y se impulsó con fuerza, volando hacia el fuego.

-[Estas muy cansado compañero. Has durado menos que contra él [Dragón Blanco], pero es normal. El rival actual es mucho más poderoso]

-Solo por ahora. En algún momento, tanto Vali como yo superaremos su poder.

-[Pero para eso aún queda]

_-[¿Qué harás ahora?]_

-Darle con todo. – siseo.

Guardo la espada, pero se cubrió con su aura sagrada mata dragones.

-_[Es peligroso que hagas esto en tu actual estado. Si no lo controlas bien podrías dañarte mucho]_

-Ya lo sé.

Un gigantesco círculo mágico apareció en su mano. Una mezcla de blanco y rojo. Brillaba con fuerza. Sorprendido de nuevo observo al pequeño ángel plantarse sobre su pecho, colocando su mano en él.

-Juicio dragontino. – susurro, mirando con ojos fieros a Tannin

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Sin fuerzas para sostenerse, el castaño salió volando como una bala, estrellándose contra el suelo, rodando y rodando hasta detenerse por la fricción. Cayo en la inconsciencia tras el ataque, el golpe y los giros y giros.

La armadura fusionada desapareció en pequeños destellos, dejando al castaño con la ropa deportiva un poco destrozada.

-[Ya te dije que te podía dar algunas sorpresas] – la voz de Ddraig era sin duda de orgullo.

-He de admitir que me ha sorprendido gratamente. Esta larva me ha hecho sudar. – comento con gracia Tannin frente al inconsciente castaño, bastante malherido, sangrando, con sus alas rotas – Si sigue así no tardará mucho en alcanzar un gran nivel. - murmuro sanando por completo – Lo mejor por ahora será dejarlo descansar.

-[Sep. Cuando usa la fusión consume su poder rápidamente, dejándolo seco. Tardará horas en despertarse… o a lo mejor un día o dos]

-Pues entonces será mejor dejarlo. Entrenarlo sin estar al 100% será aburrido. Ahora que lo he enfrentado, ya sé cómo he de entrenarlo. Su objetivo era mejorar el consumo de energía en esta fase, ¿no?

-[Así es]

-Bien.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pasaron varios días entrenando sin descanso. Issei apenas podía dormir, comer o hacer sus necesidades. Tannin lo atacaba en cualquier momento.

-Tienes que mejorar tu fuego. – le dijo al tercer día, después de que Issei exhalara fuego.

-¿Y qué hago?

-Concentra tus llamas. Haz que sean pequeños soles en miniatura. Así conseguirás que tu fuego sea más poderoso. – le aconsejo el dragón.

Poco a poco Issei conseguía que sus llamas fueran más poderosas gracias a los consejos de Tannin.

* * *

_**Mediados de agosto**_

Actualmente Issei se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. El pobre castaño acababa de usar su fusión hacia unas diez horas. El tiempo que aguantaba había aumentado notablemente, pero su recuperación seguía siendo muy lenta.

Al día siguiente se iba a Grecia, por lo que había hablado con Tannin, al cual no le importo.

-Veo que te lo estás pasando bien... ¿cómo te va? - murmuro una voz frente a él.

Mirando al frente, el castaño se encontró con la figura de cierto gobernador.

-¿Ya ni saludas?

La vista de Issei fue a la mano derecha de Azazel, donde llevaba una bolsa con comida. Su nariz se lo decía.

-Ah, buscas esto. Anda, toma. – se lo lanzo.

El castaño reacciono rápidamente, cogiéndola al vuelo, cayendo sobre sus piernas, encorvado, devorando una cesta repleta de bolas de arroz, dándole unos sorbos a un té dentro de un pequeño termo.

-Ya me podrías dar las gracias. Esa comida ha sido preparada por las cocineras del castillo Gremory. Aprovecha.

-¡Esto es gloria comparado con la basura que llevo comiendo últimamente! – exclamo lloroso el castaño.

-¿Y cómo va tu entrenamiento?

-¿Entrenamiento? – murmuro con ojos filosos - ¡¿De qué entrenamiento me hablas?! ¡Me paso los días huyendo! ¡No la he palmado de milagro en estas semanas!

-Cuanto mayor es la sensación de peligro más te espabilas. - comento Tannin recostado contra una piedra con los ojos cerrados – Además, no eres el único que ha salido herido, larva. He de admitir que tiene un nivel aceptable. – admitió – Me ha hecho sangrar varias veces. Sus tres estados son de nivel aceptable y su manejo de la magia sagrada y dragontina y la espada mata dragones también es aceptable. Es bastante equilibrado.

-… gracias, supongo. – susurro Issei.

-Me estoy comportando muy bien. En un principio había pensado en carbonizarle algún brazo.

-Eso es bueno. – sonrió Azazel para después mirar a Issei - Tras este mes podrás ver que tu cuerpo habrá mejorado su condición física, que tu poder mágico también habrá crecido y con suerte, habrás mejorado tu dominio respecto a la [Boosted Gear] y la fusión. Tu entrenamiento hasta ahora se ha centrado más en tu poder de ángel. Ahora ambos poderes estarán en equilibrio.

-Ahora que mencionas eso. Recuerdo que Vali iba a usar algo, pero no sé qué es.

-El [Juggernaut Drive]. – contesto el caído.

-Me suena. Pero, que yo me acuerde, Ddraig nunca me ha mencionado eso.

-Bien, escucha. La forma definitiva de las [Sacred Gear], su forma final es el [Balance Breaker]. No obstante, para aquellas reliquias que tenga alguna forma mágica selladas en su interior hay herramientas para sellar el poder de dichas bestias. Por ejemplo de la [Boosted Gear] o la [Divine Dividing]. Esas reliquias, que son especialmente poderosas, están restringidas para que los huéspedes puedan usarlas en condiciones normales. Creadas para que, cuando los huéspedes dominen completamente las reliquias puedan liberar el poder de sus inquilinos. Cuando el [Sekiryuutei] y el [Hakuryuukou] liberan temporalmente el poder de sus dragones activa el [Juggernaut Drive]. Liberando temporalmente el poder de un Dios, aunque he de mencionar que el riesgo es grande. Los portadores no suelen soportar semejante despliegue de poder. El efecto común es que se reduce en gran medida el tiempo de vida de los portadores, a no ser que tengas enormes niveles de poder mágico. Asimismo suelen desarrollar brotes psicóticos. No hay que olvidar que Ddraig y Albion, si no estuvieran sellados, se les podría situar en el [Top Ten] de seres más poderosos. Liberar esa cantidad de poder en un cuerpo humano le consumiría de manera fulminante. Aunque, puede que en tu actual cuerpo seas capaz de soportarlo… o por lo menos un tiempo.

-¿Conduce a la locura?

-Técnicamente no. Despierta la sed de sangre, libera un instinto de combate inusual. El portador solo piensa en destruirlo todo. En teoría es imposible de dominar ese poder en combate.

-… ya veo.

-Pero Vali ha logrado dominar ese poder temporalmente ofreciendo ingentes cantidades de poder mágico a cambio. Pero ya te lo digo. Usar técnicas que destruyen tu futuro no las recomiendo en absoluto. Nunca acabes haciendo de ese tipo de técnicas tu arsenal principal.

-Azazel, créeme cuando te digo que mis intenciones no son palmarla a corto plazo. - volviendo a su comida – Además, me has dado información crucial.

-¿En serio? Pues me alegro si es así.

-Así que el actual [Hakuryuukou] puede usar el [Juggernaut Drive], ¿eh? Interesante. – hablo Tannin.

-Pues te creas o no, este mocoso consiguió derrotarlo… humillarlo, para ser más precisos.

-Tampoco me sorprende. Esta larva tiene un gran poder. Además, por lo que me ha contado Ddraig, el actual [Hakuryuukou] es mitad demonio. Me ha contado la batalla. El [Blanco] subestimo enormemente a esta larva y se confió en exceso. Pero siempre ha sido igual. El primero que desarrollaba sus poderes se cargaba al otro.

-He oído eso demasiadas veces. – dijo el castaño mirando al dragón – Yo no pienso matar al [Blanco] por ese estúpido motivo… y por supuesto no pienso dejar que me mate.

-…

-Cambiando de tema... – hablo Azazel, mirando al ángel - ¿Qué piensas de Akeno?

-… es una buena alumna. – respondió con simpleza.

-Vaya porquería de respuesta.

-Pues pregunta mejor.

-Hablo de cómo te parece como mujer.

-Solo tengo ojos para una mujer, Azazel.

-¿No es polígamo? – pregunto con sorpresa Tannin.

-Nop. Está enamorado de la [Serafín] Gabriel. De ella y solo de ella… o eso dice.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Solo la amo a ella! – exclamo ofendido el ángel.

-Oh. Sin duda das muchas sorpresas, larva.

-¿No podrías llamarme de otra manera?

-… bueno, podría llamarte cachorro. Nah, ya veré.

-… ¿A que vienen tantas preguntas sobre ella, Azazel?

-Es simple, mis deberes son velar por ella en lugar de cierta persona.

-Baraqiel. ¿Le has dicho que apenas hablas con tu ahijada? Eso está muy mal.

-Lo importante es que disponga la información que él quiere. Los medios son lo de menos, lo que importa es el fin... y Akeno está bien, ¿cierto?

-No sabría decirte. No tengo tan estrecha relación con ella.

-Estoy preocupado por ella. Aunque su relación con Baraqiel no es cosa mía si me preocupa su bienestar.

-Pues deberías intentar acercarte mas a ella.

-No creo que quiera. A pesar de odiar a Baraqiel, no les caemos bien… los caídos. Tú podrías acercarte más a ella. ¡Eres su profesor!

-¡Y tú también! ¡Además es tu ahijada!

-¡Pero soy un vago!

-¡Y encima lo admites!

-Jajajajaja.

-… ahhh. Bueno, creo que podría intentar mejorar mi relación con los Gremorys. Al menos con Kiba y John me llevo bien.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Un dragón macho que se lleva bien con otros machos! ¡Joder que de sorpresas me estoy llevando! – se carcajeo Tannin.

-… estoy empezando a odiar a este capullo. – mascullo el castaño – Eso sí, me sorprende el ver un diminuto corazoncillo ahí dentro, Azazel. - sonrió Issei mordazmente.

-¡Solo soy un ángel caído con tiempo libre!

-…

-Bueno, entonces, ¿lo podemos formalizar?

-¿El qué?

-Dejo oficialmente a Akeno "a tu cargo".

-¡! ¡Serás un puto gandul!

-Admitámoslo. Entre los dos, tú eres mejor que yo en esos temas. Además, ya te llevas bien con dos de los Gremory. Ya es mucho más que yo.

-Vete a la mierda. - mascullo.

-Ahora el otro tema…

-Ni Akeno ni Koneko están superando su miedo.

-Ahí le has dao.

-… ahí no puedo hacer nada. Necesita que alguien le fuerce y una situación para usarlo. Pero no veo nada así a corto plazo. Habrá que esperar a ver una situación. En cuanto a Koneko... - suspiro - ¿No se tendría que encargar la señorita Rias de estas cosas?

-Se ha derrumbado. Tiene miedo de su poder y se ha excedido con su entrenamiento. Rias no sabe tratarlo adecuadamente. Creo que tú podrías intentar algo.

-Entiendo.

-Bueno. Voy a llevarte al castillo por petición Lady Gremory.

-Bien. Tannin, nos veremos dentro de dos días.

-De acuerdo. Pero prepárate, que los recuperaremos de un modo u otro.

Issei asintió, extendió sus alas de ángel y salió volando tranquilamente junto a Azazel, el cual extendió sus doce alas negras.

* * *

_**Castillo Gremory**_

Atravesando las nubes, sobrevolando el cielo del territorio, localizando el gigantesco castillo, ambos hombres descendieron aminorando su velocidad. Ambos aterrizaron en el patio trasero del castillo, retirando sus alas.

-No ha estado mal, chico. Me has mantenido el ritmo todo el camino aun a pesar del entrenamiento. – comento Azazel, cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno, ni tu ni yo hemos ido con todo, pero dudo que yo pueda hacerlo en ese preciso momento.

-Me alegro de que os hayáis dado prisa. - murmuro Venelana acercándose al dúo.

-Bueeeeeeeeno. Yo aquí he terminado. Nos vemos. – se despidió Azazel, alejándose.

-…

-Vamos Issei.

El chico se sorprendió al verla ofrecerle un brazo. Era la segunda vez que se lo ofrecía. La primera fue cuando llego al castillo. Cruzo el brazo con el de ella, empezando a caminar.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

-He de admitir que es el más duro que he tenido en toda mi vida. Tannin es un capullo integral, pero supongo que será más productivo de lo que pensaba.

-Eso es bueno.

-Tengo entendido que Koneko tiene problemas. ¿Está aquí dentro? – pregunto, mirando la entrada de la terraza superior de la torre privada de los Gremory.

-Así es. Te llevare allí, pero primero date una ducha y vístete con algo un poco más adecuado.

El castaño se miró y olio, poniendo mal gesto.

-Sep. Me parece que será lo mejor.

XXXXXXXXXX

El castaño, una vez que se ducho y cambio a ropa más formal, fue junto a Venelana a la habitación donde se encontraba la pequeña Koneko.

-Oye, dime una cosa, ¿tú qué sabes de Koneko? – pregunto la castaña.

-Sé que es una nekomata, hermana de Kuroka, y que tiene miedo de su poder debido a que cree que eso fue lo que hizo que su hermana hiciera lo que hizo hace años.

-… si. Más menos eso sería un resumen. Entonces no tengo nada que contarte.

Ambos pasearon a través de los pasillos hasta pararse frente a una gran puerta.

-¿Esta es la habitación de Koneko?

-Así es. Yo ahora me iré. Esto es cosa tuya y de mi hija.

-En realidad es tu hija la que debería encargarse de sus siervos… pero yo soy su profesor, por lo que también es mi obligación.

-Exacto.

Venelana se marchó, dejando al castaño solo.

-Bien, vamos allá.

Abriendo la puerta silenciosamente, asomando la cabeza. Una habitación espaciosa. Tanto como la suya. A un lado estaba Akeno, en una silla, sentada frente a una cama, con la figura de la joven peli platino recostada sobre su cama, cabizbaja, con la semiente dándole la espalda. Rias se encontraba en el otro lado de la cama.

-¿Dónde está Koneko? – pregunto el castaño.

-Profesor. – susurro Rias – Madre me había dicho que ibas a venir.

-Así es. Bueno, tengo que irme mañana por un cierto motivo, así que he aprovechado para venir aquí. - Issei se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto suave.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sombría.

-Estoy preocupado por ti. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estas son... - murmuro Koneko llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-No te he preguntado por esas adorables orejitas. – sonrió - Te he preguntado que te ha pasado.

-...

-¿El problema es que eres una Nekoshou?

-... ¿para qué has venido profesor?

-Obviamente he oído que te has desmayado y me he preocupado. Quería saber si estabas bien.

-...

-Agotamiento físico. Si solo es eso es un consuelo. - levantándose, envolviendo su mano en una aura azulada, colocando su mano sobre la frente de la nekomata, sorprendiendo a todo el personal.

-Esto es.

-[Senjutsu] en su forma más simple. – explico – Mi padre me enseñó a usarlo, pero apenas puedo hacer algo con él. Lo uso para ver el Ki de los seres que me rodean y sentirlos. Me ayuda en mis batallas. - sentándose de nuevo - ¿Ya estas mejor?

-...

-Él me explico sobre vosotras, las nekomatas. Realmente sois sorprendentes. Tenéis un poder que podría competir con el de Sun Wukong.

-Yo no...

-Venga. Cuéntame. Yo no te juzgare.

-… quiero ser fuerte, como Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, John-senpai, Akeno-san... y como usted, profesor. Quiero hacer mi cuerpo y espíritu fuerte. Soy una inútil. A pesar de ser una [Torre] soy muy débil e inútil. Pero... yo no quiero usar el poder que duerme en mi interior... mi poder de nekomata…. Si lo uso... yo... como mi hermana... Yo no quiero. Absolutamente no. No quiero convertirme en lo mismo que mi nee-sama.

-Koneko quiero que me escuches atentamente. – la aludida lo miro con lágrimas, las cuales el castaño limpio con sus dedos – Si sigues esforzando, si sigues machacando con duros regímenes de entrenamiento vas a palmarla sin alcanzar lo más mínimo tu objetivo. No debes temer tu poder. Koneko, tú no tienes por qué ser igual que tu hermana si usas tu verdadero poder. Solamente si actúas como ella puedes acabar igual. El tener el mismo poder no significa nada, solamente como lo uses significara si eres como ella o no. Usa tu poder para proteger a tu familia. Ya verás como no tienes nada que temer. – concluyo sonriente.

-...

-Ya deberías de estar recuperada. Ya deberías de saber que el poder que corre por tus venas no te controla a ti, de que tú lo controlas a él.

-... – la loli asintió levemente ante las palabras del castaño.

-Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo algunos asuntos que atender antes de irme a entrenar con ese capullo de Tannin. – el castaño se levantó de la cama, mirando a Akeno – Y tu estas en el mismo saco que ella.

Akeno lo miro nerviosa. A ella le pasaba lo mismo, no aceptaba su sangre de ángel caído. Las palabras de Issei le habían llegado, pero aun así era difícil aceptarlo. El castaño acaricio la cabeza de Koneko y se marchó.

El asunto del día era ir a su cama y darse una muuuuuuuuuuuuy buena siesta. Al día siguiente debía volver al mundo humano.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¿Te marchas? - pregunto Lady Benelana caminando hasta el castaño, sentando en una de las mesas de la terraza exterior, junto a una mesa con un abundante desayuno.

-No pensaba irme de aquí sin comer algo decente. Apenas he podido comer algo bueno en estas últimas semanas. - sonrió el castaño - Y buenos días por cierto.

-¿Te marchas? - pregunto Lord Gremory, apareciendo poco después – Aún es temprano.

-Tengo algo importante que hacer antes de volver con Tannin. Estaré todo el día en el mundo humano.

-Entiendo. Espero que no te importe que desayunemos contigo.

El matrimonio se sentó en la mesa, cogiendo un poco de todo.

-Para nada. Es su casa. Yo soy el invitado.

-Cierto.

Durante una hora el trio desayuno tranquilamente, hablando entre ellos de cosas triviales o sobre el entrenamiento del castaño.

* * *

_**Mundo humano - Atenas**_

Otro año que pasaba. Otro año que iba de nuevo a esa tumba. El sol del atardecer pintaba el cielo de un color anaranjado. El clima era agradable y el viento fresco refrescaba del calor de la tarde. Al ser agosto, los países del sur de Europa; España, Portugal, Italia y Grecia, tenían altas temperaturas.

El castaño se encontraba de pie frente a ciertas dos tumbas, las cuales tenían dos árboles plantados que crecían fuertes. Vestía con ropa cómoda y tenía una botella de vino en su mano izquierda.

Durante la mañana y tarde había estado con varios asuntos triviales ya que la reunión era para esa hora aproximadamente.

-Ya pensaba yo que no ibas a venir. – dijo una voz femenina.

-Jamás, mientras viva. – sonrió el castaño – ¿Has traído las copas?

-Por supuesto. Dulio no tardará en llegar.

Una vez que Gabriel estuvo a su lado, le paso las flores para ambas tumbas. Issei las dejo en cada una, la botella también la dejo en el suelo, para volverse hacia la rubia. La hermosa rubia iba vestida con ropa informal, para pasar desapercibido ya que había gente que también visitaba a sus fallecidos.

Esta paso sus brazos por su cuello, besándole dulcemente, disfrutando. Issei respondió al beso, pasando los brazos por la cintura, acercándola a él.

-Añoraba esto. – murmuro separándose levemente.

-Ya somos dos.

-¿Cómo te va por el [Inframundo]? ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

-Es un infierno. – sonrió – Resulta que estoy entrenando con el [Rey Dragón] Tannin en las montañas. Apenas me deja descansar.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Así es. He conseguido aumentar mi poder, mantener más tiempo la fusión y aprender nuevos trucos.

-Entonces nuestro nivel se equipara… algo. – hablo una tercera voz.

El castaño se separó rápidamente de Gabriel, sonrojándose. La rubia también estaba levemente sonrojada. El [Joker] de Miguel les observaba sonriente, con tres copas en sus manos.

-¡D-Dulio! ¡N-no te e-esperaba! ¡Jejejeje! – se rio nerviosamente.

-Tranquilo. Ya todos en el [Cielo] saben que habéis empezado una relación. – sonrió el rubio, acercándose al dúo.

Llevaba sus típicas ropas de sacerdote.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamo entre asombrado y asustado.

-Cómo has oído. Miguel y muchos otros están la mar de contentos con ello… aunque siempre hay alguien que no está contento.

-… ya… veo…

-No te preocupes por eso. – le dijo Gabriel, abran azolé del brazo – No importa lo que piensen o digan. Ellos no van a decidir por nosotros. – le tranquilizo.

-Eso me alegra. – sonrió levemente.

Ahora los tres miraron las tumbas.

Era el aniversario de la muerte de Jeth.

Y, tal y como hacían cada año, llevaban la botella favorita del hombre. Luego de echarse un poco en cada copa, brindaron por él, por su mujer y por su hija no nacida. Estuvieron allí un rato, en silencio, rememorando sus recuerdos con el hombre.

Las limpiaron, regaron los árboles, y ambos chicos echaron el vino sobrante sobre la tumba de Jeth.

Luego, ya cuando la noche caía, se fueron del cementerio para darse una vuelta por la capital griega.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cuando eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche, Gabriel hablo con seriedad.

-Ise, tenemos algo importante que decirte.

-¿? – al castaño le sorprendió el serio tono - ¿De qué se trata? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-Yo no diría malo. – hablo Dulio – Más bien diría que ha sido interesante y extraño. Resulta que estaba en alguna parte de las Montañas Rocosas de los EEUU. Estaba en un precipicio por ni sabía que. Solo seguía a mi instinto. En dicho acantilado había una cueva profunda. Bastante profunda. Con curiosidad entre en ella para encontrarme con algo que no esperaba. – sonrió tristemente diciendo eso último.

-¿? ¿El qué?

-Un huevo de dragón.

-¡!

Issei abrió los ojos y la boca a lo máximo que pudo. ¡¿Un huevo de dragón en el mundo humano?! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! ¡Ya no había dragones en el mundo humano! Iba a decir algo, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Y no, la madre no estaba viva. Junto al huevo había un cadáver. El cadáver de un dragón… bueno, de una dragona. Debía llevar muerta prácticamente dos semanas. Parase ser que se enfrentó a otro dragón. Uno más grande y fuerte por el tipo de heridas. Lo bueno es que el huevo estaba bien. Parece que dio a luz antes de fallecer, pues había demasiada sangre que no era de las heridas.

-¿Y dónde está el huevo?

-En tu casa.

-¡! ¡¿En mi casa?! ¡¿Y por qué esta allí?!

-Supuse que era el mejor sitio. No lo lleve al [Cielo] por precaución. Solo informe a Miguel y Gabriel. Decidimos que tu casa sería el mejor lugar.

-¡Entonces vámonos ya! – exclamo, levantándose de golpe de la mesa.

-¿No habrá que pagar primero por nuestra cena? – sonrió divertido.

-… ya pago yo. – suspiro.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que llegaron a la casa del castaño, después de muchos viajes en círculos mágicos, fueron al sótano de la casa. Ahí dentro pudo ver el huevo. Un gran huevo de color azul diamante.

-Wow. Es precioso. – susurro Issei, acercándose.

Gabriel y Dulio se quedaron parados a una corta distancia, observando.

-Eso mismo pensé yo. – dijo Dulio.

El castaño se agacho, poniéndose de cuclillas, y poso su mano en el huevo, sintiendo un agradable calor en la mano. Dentro noto algo moverse.

-Se ha movido. – susurro sonriente, acariciándolo.

-[Ese huevo es de la especie de dragón hada]

-¿Dragón hada? – pregunto en un susurro.

-[Es una especie de dragón poderosa. No suelen alcanzar el nivel de un [Rey Dragón], pero son de temer. Su especialidad es la electricidad]

-Ya veo.

-[Suelen elegir a compañeros de puro corazón]

-Es posible que…

-[No. Tu no. Recuerda que sigue siendo un dragón… y creo que es macho]

-Entiendo. ¿Entonces eclosionara como cualquier otro o solo cuando haya una persona de puro corazón?

-[Como cualquier otro, obviamente. Pero, ahora que sabes mejor imponer tu aura dragontina, es posible que te respete cuando nazca. Que sepa quién es el alfa. De ese modo te evitaras futuros problemas. Si no se educan desde que son larvas, podrían ser muy problemáticos en el futuro]

-Ya veo. ¿Crees que debería de llevárselo a Tannin?

-[Creo que deberíamos de hablar con el primero. Estos huevos son muy valiosos, al igual que los cachorros. Aquí está seguro]

-Bien. – se levantó y giro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás con ese dragón hada? ¿O debería decirle hada dragón? – pregunto Gabriel con curiosidad, acercándose al huevo, agachándose al alcanzarlo.

-Ddraig ha sugerido que lo deje por el momento aquí y hable sobre él con Tannin.

-Entiendo. Si lo dice él [Dragón Celestial] entonces está bien. ¿Y que harás con el mientras estas en el [Inframundo]?

-… pues no había pensado en ello.

-Yo podría quedarme, o pasarme de vez en cuando para ver qué tal va.

-¿Y si nace? ¿Y si te ataca?

-Ufufufú. Sera un dragoncito recién nacido. No podrá hacerme nada. – sonrió.

Dulio se quedó observando la escena para luego irse sin decir nada.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron observando el huevo. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana.

-Oh, creo que se nos fue la hora. – dijo Issei al ver el reloj – Mañana he de ir de nuevo a entrenar con Tannin, así que debo irme a descansar. – se levantó y miro a Gabriel con nerviosismo – Si tú quieres… p-puedes… bueno… como decirlo….

-¿Quedarme a dormir? – dijo Gabriel, levantándose – Me gustaría.

-¡¿En serio?! – exclamo asombrado y sonrojado.

-Yo también estoy cansada… y no me apetece viajar ahora. – susurro, jugando con sus dedos.

Issei le ofreció el brazo, mirando hacia otro lado. Podía sentir toda su cara ardiendo. Gabriel se abrazó y ambos fueron a la habitación principal de la casa. La cama era de tamaño matrimonial. Issei se puso un pijama de verano. Gabriel lo imito, usando su magia. El castaño fue el primero en tumbarse, boca arriba, con su brazo izquierdo extendido y el derecho sobre su estómago. Gabriel se tumbó a su lado, apoyando casi medio cuerpo sobre el costado izquierdo de este. Luego Issei abrazo suavemente su cintura. Ambos se quedaron así, cayados, hasta que el sueño les venció a ambos.

* * *

_**Inframundo – territorio Gremory **_

Luego de una de las mejores noches de su vida y el mejor despertar, ambos desayunaron juntos. Luego Gabriel volvió al [Cielo] e Issei al [Inframundo].

-Y yo que pensaba que no volvías. – sonrió el dragón - Pensaba que tendría que ir a buscarte ya que llegas muy tarde… casi medio día. - alzando la mirada - Pero has venido por tu propio pie.

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Y luego la fusión ángel-dragón.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

-Empiezas fuerte, ¿eh?

El dragón esquivo con habilidad el disparo del castaño.

-Te vas a cagar. – sonrió.

-¡Pues vamos cachorro! ¡Échenosle más entusiasmo! - exclamo Tannin expulsando varias esferas de fuego.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, esquivando instintivamente las esferas, el castaño alzo su puño, apuntando al enorme dragón.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

Cubriendo sus brazos con su ardiente fuego, desviando el disparo, el cual se estrelló contra las montañas, eliminando gran parte de ellas.

* * *

_**Ultimo día de entrenamiento **_

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

PAM PAM PAM

PUUUUUUM

BOOOM BOOOM

Ambos dragones se encontraban entrenando por última vez en las vacaciones de verano. El lugar que antes era un orgulloso bosque ahora no era más que un lugar parecido a la Luna, llena de enormes cráteres y sin apenas vegetación o agua.

Ambos combatientes se encontraban bastante heridos después de llevar entrenando casi toda la mañana.

-Sin duda has mejorado mucho cachorro. Has hecho que use bastante de mi poder en comparación a cuando empezaste. – dijo Tannin, esquivando la espada [Ascalon], cubierta con un fuego blanco.

-¿No te lo esperabas?

-En un principio no me esperaba esta buena mejora. Puedes mantener el [Balance Breaker] normal más tiempo, y el tiempo de la fusión también ha mejorado enormemente, al igual que tu magia dragontina y consumo de energía. He de admitir que ha asombrado un poco.

-Eso es porque soy genial. – dijo con un tono un poco arrogante.

-No te lo tengas tan creído, cachorro.

-En fin, gracias por entrenar conmigo todo este tiempo. – sonrió.

-Ha sido entretenido. Ahora… ¿una carrera hasta el castillo Gremory? – sonrió retador Tannin, curándose y extendiendo sus alas.

-Por supuesto. – sonrió igual Issei, entendiendo sus alas dragontinas.

FLAP FLAP

En un poderoso aleteo, ambos dragones alzaron el vuelo, volando como dos cohetes. Uno purpura y el otro rojo.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Buenos días. - saludo Kiba, alcanzando el patio principal del castillo Gremory.

-Buenos días, joven Yuuto. - saludo Venelana.

La castaña Gremory se encontraba sentada, bebiéndose un té, esperando a la reunión de todos los integrantes del sequito de su hija.

-¿Soy el primero en llegar?

-Eso parece.

Entonces levantaron la mirada al cielo. Dos líneas se acercaban rápidamente hacia su localización.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

La castaña observo con el ceño fruncido, completamente despeinada, con sus ropas cubiertas de tierra, como dos dragones, uno de forma humana y otro mucho más grande, se insultaban acaloradamente. Kiba sonreía al ver de nuevo a su profesor.

-¡Te he dicho que he ganado yo! - exclamo Issei.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú, larva! – rugió Tannin.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! ¡A que te ensarto! – le amenazo con [Ascalon]

-_[¡Si! ¡Ensartémosle! ¡Aun no le he cortado lo suficiente!] – _[Ascalon] expulso gran cantidad de aura.

-¡¿A qué te cómo?! – le enseño sus afilados dientes.

-… chicos, ya no estáis en las montañas. Comportaos, por favor. – pidió Venelana con gesto serio.

-Pse.

Ambos dragones chasquearon la lengua, dándose la espalda.

-Bueno, yo por mi parte he cumplido. Me marcho. También tengo que asistir a la fiesta convocada por los [Maous], nos veremos allí. – dijo el dragón mayor.

-[Cuídate Tannin. Lamento las molestias]

-Bueno, ha sido divertido Ddraig. – dijo mientras extendía sus alas, volando rápido y lejos.

-[Que dragón más simple. Es demasiado bueno para ser un dragón]

-Profesor. - lo saludó el rubio caminando hacia el con sus ropas rotas por numerosos cortes.

-Kiba. Veo que te has divertido.

-Bueno… digamos que ha sido un entrenamiento… intenso. He de admitir que su aspecto se ha vuelto más salvaje, profesor.

-¿?

-Supongo que es lo normal después de entrenar semanas con un dragón en las montañas. – dijo una voz femenina.

Cierta peli azul se acercaba al dúo.

-¿Que te ha pasado, Xenovia? - pregunto el castaño.

-¿Me pasa algo?

-Estas cubierta de vendajes.

-Ah, esto. Me herí entrenando y me vendé. Me volví a herir y…

-Entiendo. Pareces una momia. – bromeo.

-¡No pienso quedarme así por siempre, profesor! – exclamo ofendida.

-… no he dicho eso.

-Pues deberías, pero échate algo para el cutis. Seguro que te quedarían marcas. – hablo otra voz – Mu buenas chicos.

-John. – saludaron.

El joven albino parecía haber ganado musculatura. También tenía sus ropas destrozadas y algunos vendajes.

-¿Qué tal tú? – le pregunto Issei.

-Parece ser que he ganado musculatura por todo el ejercicio físico. Ufufufú, ¿a qué estoy fabuloso? – pregunto haciendo poses.

Castaño y rubio desviaron la mirada, silbando. Xenovia lo observo fijamente.

-Ciertamente has ganado musculo. Antes estabas más flácido y eras más débil físicamente.

-… no hacía falta ser tan directa. – susurro deprimido.

-¿Dónde están Akeno, Koneko y Gasper? – pregunto observando para todos lados.

-Ellos están adentro, esperando. – explico Kiba.

-Ya veo.

-¿Ya habéis llegado todos? - pregunto Rias sonriente, aterrizando junto a ellos – Eso me alegra bastante. Ahora duchaos, cambiaros de ropa, y nos reuniremos para comer y ver el resultado del entrenamiento.

XXXXXXXXXX

Después de darse una ducha, vestirse con ropas nuevas el castaño fue alegremente recibido con unos cuantos carritos con comida caliente, bebidas y postres en uno de los salones del castillo. En él ya se encontraban todos los miembros del sequito Gremory, comiendo educadamente.

-¡Gracias gracias gracias! – gritaba Issei, cogiendo toda la comida que podía, devorándola.

Poco le importaba ahora mismo la educación y los modales.

-Tienes hambre, ¿no profesor? – pregunto John.

-Cuando tú hagas el mismo entrenamiento que yo… entonces hablamos.

Al poco llego Azazel, empezando la reunión al instante. Hablaron sobre los quehaceres de los entrenamientos, resultados, improvisaciones, objetivos logrados y algunos fracasados.

El castaño escuchaba a medias, pues él se centraba más que nada en la comida y la bebida. Demasiado tiempo comiendo lo primero que encontraba… o a veces ni eso.

-Profesor, te toca. – Rias llamo la atención del castaño.

-Mmm... – el castaño trago lo que tenía en la boca, limpiándose un poco con una servilleta -Bueno, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de vosotros… por no decir todos… yo he tenido que dormir prácticamente todas las noches al raso, viviendo como un animal, cazando, recogiendo fruta, esquivando esferas de fuego del tamaño del castillo y enfrentándome a un [Rey Dragón]. Poca cosa. – comento con sarcasmo.

-He de admitir que no pensaba, no imaginaba que aguantarías todo este tiempo viviendo allí afuera. – dijo Azazel.

-… después de todo… ¿crees que soy tan débil?

-En comparación con Tannin… pues sep.

-… capullo. – mascullo, bebiéndose una cerveza bien fresquita – ¡Buah chacho! ¡Que gusto!

-¿Y cuáles han sido los resultados de tu entrenamiento?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Has logrado mantener el [Balance Breaker] algunas horas?

-Sep.

-¿Has logrado poder usarlo un par de veces al día?

-Sep.

-¿Has conseguido mantener la fusión una hora entera?

-Sep.

-¿Y peleando?

-… a máximo potencial… diría que casi una hora.

-¿Eso es mucho? – pregunto Kiba.

-Respecto a hace un mes… desde luego. Antes podía mantener la fusión media hora sin pelear, y peleando no llegaba a la media hora. Así que es un gran avance.

-Entonces no ha ido mal. – sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo Azazel por el buen programa de entrenamiento.

-Nada mal. Incluso he podido aprender a usar magia dragontina y algunos trucos.

-[Pero no le has dicho a Tannin nada sobre el huevo]

-"Se lo diré cuando vayamos a la fiesta de los [Maous]"

-Entonces todo bien. Habéis conseguido vuestros objetivos… o casi. Eso es bueno. El informe termina aquí. La fiesta es mañana por la noche, por lo que tenéis todo el día libre.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente – por la noche**_

Al día siguiente, más precisamente en la noche, en la sala principal de del castillo Gremory, Natsu se encontraba sentado, esperando paciente a que las chicas terminaran de maquillarse. Iba vestido con un traje negro, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca.

Junto a él estaban Kiba y John. Ambos también trajeados. El rubio vestía un traje de color azul oscuro y camisa azul clara y John con un traje gris y camisa negra.

El rubio estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que el castaño, y el albino frente a ellos.

-¿Kiba? ¿Walker? ¿Profesor Hyodo?

El trio volvió la mirada al rubio Sitri. Saji. Vestía un traje negro. Estaba nervioso y pálido.

-Hola Saji. Ven, siéntate con nosotros. – sonrió el castaño.

Saji se acercó, sentándose al lado del albino.

-¿Y porque estás aquí? – pregunto John.

-Porque Kaichou se reunió con Rias-senpai y empecé a vagar sin rumbo por la mansión hasta que llegue aquí. – explico.

-¿Y has entrenado? – le pregunto Kiba – Porque nosotros sí.

-Por supuesto. Por cierto, profesor, ¿te acuerdas de la reunión de hace un mes?

-Sep. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque mi sueño es convertirme en maestro.

-¿Vas a enseñar? – preguntaron los tres.

-La Presidenta quiere establecer una academia de entrenamiento para los [Rating Game], una escuela que acepte a todo tipo de alumnos. He oído de la Presidenta que la discriminación sigue siendo un problema en la sociedad demoníaca.

-No solo en el mundo demoniaco. En todo el mundo sigue habiendo discrimación por uno u otro motivo. – dijo John con mal gesto – En algunos países más que en otros.

-La escuela actual solo admite a los nobles. – siguió el Sitri - Queremos ofrecer una alternativa- decidido - ¡Y ahora que tenemos el apoyo de los [Maous] creo fervientemente que podemos hacerlo! –La Presidenta me ha dicho que quiere hacer algo al respecto, aunque sean los Maou quienes tengan el poder. Por eso quiere enseñarles personalmente. ¡Quiere darles la oportunidad a los demonios de baja cuna de alcanzar lo más alto! ¡Si la Presidenta quiere hacerlo… yo pienso seguirla! ¡Trabajare como profesor en la escuela! ¡Estudiaré! ¡Luchare para acumular experiencia! ¡Seré un profesor de [Peones]!

-¿Y a qué viene el preguntarme a mí?

-… bueno, para cuando logremos nuestro sueño… ¡quiero que usted me ayude!

-¿Yo?

-¡Si! Usted es profesor. Supongo que tendrá experiencia para enseñarme.

Issei sonrió.

-Por supuesto te ayudare con mucho gusto.

-¡Gracias profesor!

-¡Vosotros podéis! ¡Enseñadle a esos retrasados lo que es el mundo moderno! – exclamo sonriente John.

-Pero no pensamos dejaros ganar. – advirtió sonriente Kiba.

-No pensaba que lo fuerais a hacer. Eso seguía vergonzoso para todos. – sonrió retador el rubio Sitri.

-Bien. – Issei escucho muchos pasos – Muchachos, es hora de irnos a la fiesta. – dijo poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por sus tres alumnos.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeno. Si os soy sincero no se a quién darle el dragón. ¿Se lo dejo a Gabriel o a Asia? La verdad es que ambas son compatibles con el dragoncito. Estoy en un 50-50%. Si se lo doy a Gabriel, bueno, se quedaría con Issei prácticamente. Si se queda con Asia, pues para Asia.

Por cierto, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que no se ven los reviews de después del 1 de enero? Curioso. Espero lo arreglen pronto.


	18. Incidentes fiesteros

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

doorkcrew: bueno, sep, seria parecido.

Zafir09: cierto, desde el 31. Parece ser que escucharon muchísimas quejas XD. Me alegras XD [Ascalon] tiene su cruce de cables. No creo que encuentre más huevos. Demasiado personaje.

DraigTrueEmperor9: tranqui por los reviews XD La verdad, lo de Grayfia y Venelana… para eso yo cambiaría la historia, ya que no me gusta romper parejas. La verdad es que John me pareció algo nunca antes visto en esta sección. Por eso lo cree. Yo también me sentiría acongojado con tanto lujo XD Y lo de las mujeres… ¡eso es violencia de genero XD! Me alegras mucho. Tienes razón, entre dragones… mucho cuidado. La fusión me pareció algo bueno y como una escapatoria para la [Juggernaut Drive], pero siempre habrá alguna excepción. Lamento decir que aún no son pareja oficial. Falta un poquito. Xenovia… es mucha Xenovia XD Las cosas se irán poniendo interesantes. No era que Azazel quisiera que se enamorara, sino que le dirá su opinión. Issei se la dio, pero no en mala referencia.

maicol1311: me alegra que te parezcan divertidos.

El Primordial: feliz año para ti también. Tu voto ya está anotado XD

DemonSoul13: Valeeeeeeeee.

Ga-Rei: no puedo ya que también hay lectores de mis demás fics. Me siento responsable :) Me baso en las novelas, por lo que es normal que coja alguna parte de "dragon celestial" y lo copie a "hermanos dragones" o viceversa, como parte de la reunión de las [Tres Facciones], por ejemplo. Pero tampoco suele ser mucho porque tienen desarrollos distintos… en gran parte. Pero gracias por el consejo :)

Jjader: Valeeeeeeeee.

Alber Breaker: jajajaja. No te lo diré XD Me estaría haciendo auto spoiler jajajaja XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 17:

**INCIDENTES FIESTEROS**

* * *

El cuarteto se encontraba esperando de pie frente a las escaleras principales del Castillo. Issei había escuchado los pasos de zapatos, por lo que suponía que se trataba de las chicas. Además, el olor del perfume las delataba. Entonces las nombradas aparecieron en lo alto de las escaleras. Iban vestidas con vestidos occidentales, algo de maquillaje, bien peinadas y con algún que otro adorno.

-Ara, lamento el haberos hecho esperar. Saji también ha venido.

-¡Wow! ¡Estáis preciosas! – exclamo John - ¡Te lo dije, Akeno! ¡Ese vestido te sentaba fenomenal!

-Sep. Gracias por el consejo. – agradeció la morena Gremory.

-¿Tú las ayudaste? – le pregunto Kiba.

-Sep. El otro día fuimos de compras. Fue difícil elegir entre tanto conjunto. – le explico mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¡Estaban maravillosas con todo! – levanto los brazos, como indignado - ¡Eso fue una tarea titánica y no lo de las pirámides!

Luego de bajar las escaleras, la mirada del cuarteto se dirigió a una persona en particular.

-¿Qué puñetas hace Gasper con un vestido? – pregunto Issei impactado por la imagen – Vale que lo vea vestido con el uniforme femenino… pero, ¿esto no es pasarse?

-E-es un v-vestido b-bonito. – susurro el dhamphir, ocultándose tras Rias.

-…

Saji se había quedado impactado al ver a su dueña vestida de forma elegante.

-Saji, ¿te ocurre algo?

El rubio Gremory se fue a una esquina, de cuclillas, con un aura deprimente.

-Que lastima de tío. – murmuro John.

Kiba e Issei asintieron.

-Oh, parece que están llegando. – comento el castaño mirando hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Llegado? ¿Quiénes? – le pregunto Kiba.

-Tannin y parte de su familia.

-¿?

El grupo entero salió afuera, encontrándose con el gigantesco dragón morado y varios dragones. Todos estaban apoyados sobre sus cuatro patas. Los Sitri se quedaron asombrados ante la presencia de Tannin y sus dragones.

-Buenas noches Tannin. – saludo el castaño – Has traído a la familia, ¿eh?

-Sep.

-¿Has venido a llevarnos? – pregunto Rias, acercándose al dragón.

-Así es, señorita. Por petición de Sirzechs. - sonrió el dragón - Colocaremos una barrera especial alrededor nuestro, así el viento no deshará vuestros peinados ni arrugara vuestra ropa. Esas son cosas importantes para las mujeres.

-Cierto cierto. – asintieron los hombres – "No hay nada más pesado que una mujer que se ha desarreglado por el viaje"

-Muchas gracias Tannin. Estamos a tu cuidado hasta llegar al lugar de destino. La heredera Sitri y su séquito también están aquí. ¿Supone un problema?

-En absoluto. Ya lo teníamos previste. Pero déjenme decirles que están especialmente hermosas esta noche.

-Gracias. – agradecieron tanto las Gremory como las Sitri.

La mirada del [Rey Dragón] se dirigió hacia Gasper y luego al castaño. Este solo se encogió de hombros. Luego se subieron a la espalda de Tannin y a las de los demás dragones, ya que eran muchos demonios. El castaño se sentó encima de la cabeza del dragón.

FLAP FLAP

Con un par de aleteos, todos los dragones alzaron el vuelo en dirección a la sala de reuniones.

-[Ahhh. Poder ver desde la cabeza de un dragón. Tener este ángulo de visión. Es una experiencia que no puede ser descrita. Es muy nostálgico]

-Cierto. Es distinto de cuando soy yo el que está volando. – comento el castaño cruzando los brazos.

-¡Jajajajajaja! - rio el dragón - Una experiencia indescriptible. Ddraig, tras todo este tiempo me temo que solo quedan tres dragones de categoría superior en activo, incluyéndome. No, desde que me reencarné los únicos que quedan son Ophis y Tiamat. Los demás o están sellados o retirados. Yu-Long y Midgardsormr no han vuelto a la superficie. Y Albion, Vritra, Fafnir y tú están sellados en [Sacred Gear]. Tras tantos siglos los dragones han sido suprimidos. Somos una raza peligrosa a fin de cuenta.

-[Me temo que tienes razón en eso]

-Ahora que lo digo Tannin, nunca antes te lo había preguntado. ¿Cómo acabaste siendo un demonio? – pregunto el castaño con gran curiosidad.

-Dos motivos. El primero es que en esta era tan pacifica, sin grandes guerras ni batallas, pensé que sería más interesante participar en los [Rating Game].

-¿Y el segundo?

-La manzana dragón.

-¿?

-Hay una determinada y rara raza de dragón que solo vive de comer ese tipo de manzanas. Ese tipo de manzanas ya no crecen en mundo humano debido a la contaminación, por lo que ahora solo pueden crecer en el [Inframundo]. Problema, los dragones son odiados en el [Inframundo]. Odiados por ángeles caídos y demonios por igual.

-Y no solo en el [Inframundo]. Prácticamente sois odiados y temidos en casi todo el mundo.

-Así es. Después de todo, eso es normal. En fin, para poder cultivar dichas manzanas me convertí en demonio y destine todo los territorios que me fueron concedidos a tal fin. Ascendí al grado máximo de demonio, recibiendo unas tierras de manos de los [Maous]. Gracias a ello evite su extinción. Estoy investigando como mejorar las producciones de las manzanas, es una fruta especial por lo que necesita tiempo. Pero si es por el bien de nuestra raza daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Si eso podrías darme algunas muestras y pedirle a Gabriel que las investigue en el [Cielo].

-¿Le pedirás al [Cielo] que me ayude? – pregunto con sorpresa.

-Por supuesto. Después de todo, soy parte dragón, por lo que sois parte de mi especie. Además, estoy seguro de que no se negaran.

-[No se negaran Gabriel ni Miguel, que es otra cosa] – comento Ddraig.

-…

-Si es así, entonces estoy agradecido por ello.

-… - Issei sonrió alegre – No eres tan mal tipo. Incluso eres agradable. – murmuro.

-¿Agradable? ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Es la primera vez que me dicen algo semejante! ¡Estoy muy honrado de recibir semejante cumplido del [Sekiryuutei]! Pero no sobrevalores, solo hago que lo haría cualquier miembro que tiene a su raza en peligro de extinción. Todos lo hacen, incluso los humanos. ¿Qué diría de mí el hecho de no ayudar a mis semejantes que no tienen mi poder?

-…

-¿Y cuál es tu objetivo, u objetivos?

-… no lo sé. Supongo que el convertirme en un [Serafín]… o un [Gran Serafín].

-Tienes el poder para superar incluso a Miguel. Cuando desbloquees todo el poder de Ddraig y el tuyo como ángel superaras incluso a muchos Dioses. ¿Te convertirás en el nuevo Dios Bíblico?

-Jamás. – contesto al instante con seriedad – No pienso ocupar el lugar de Elohim o Miguel. Ni aunque me lo ofreciera.

-Jajajaja, ya me lo esperaba. Eres un dragón. No podrías estarte quieto.

-Pero, lo de superar a Miguel… supongo que en eso tienes razón. Tarde o temprano…

-¿Y qué pasa con la [Serafín]? Ya sabes, tu dueña y pareja.

-¡! – el castaño se sonrojo - ¡Ddraig! – le grito a su mano izquierda.

-[¿Yo? Yo no sé nada, compañero] – se hizo el desentendido.

-Hijo de…

-[¿Te has olvidado de lo del huevo?] – pregunto, cambiando de tema.

-¿Huevo? – pregunto Tannin.

-… - el castaño miro a su espalda, observando a la mezcla de Gremory y Sitri que ocupaban la espalda de Tannin. Charlaban entre ellos, pero prefería asegurarse – Tannin, puedes cambiar la barrera para que eviten oírnos. No quiero que lo sepan por el momento.

-… claro. – el dragón parecía extrañado por esa petición – Ya está.

-Gracias. Bueno, veras… ¿te acuerdas de cuando me tuve que ir al mundo humano?

-Aja.

-Bueno… resulta que Dulio, mi amigo y [Joker] de Miguel, encontró un huevo de dragón hada en las Montañas Rocosas, en los EEUU.

-¡¿Qué?! – a pesar de la gran sorpresa, el enorme dragón mantuvo el vuelo perfectamente - ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?! ¡Es muy raro encontrar un huevo de esa especie! ¡Están casi extintos!

-L-lo lamento. – se disculpó – Como estábamos con el entrenamiento…

-¿Dónde está? – pregunto con seriedad Tannin.

-Está en mi casa, a buen cuidado. Gabriel pasa por allí mínimo una vez al día. – le contesto con cuidado.

-Gabriel… la [Serafín]… apodada [Poder de Dios], [Fuerza de Dios] o [Fortaleza de Dios]…. ¿Ella es la encargada del huevo?

-Así es. Estaba esperando a terminar el entrenamiento para hablar de esto tranquilamente, sin interrumpirlo. Te puedo jurar que el huevo está a muy buen cuidado.

-No lo dudo.

-¿? – ahora Issei estaba sorprendido - ¿Eing? ¿No te habías vuelto loco hace unos segundos?

-Sep. Pero no sabía que estuviera al cuidado de esa mujer.

-¿Qué tiene ella de especial en este tema?

-Los dragón hada suelen estar con seres de corazón puro. Es un familiar muy codiciado ya que tienen un gran poder. Son muy cercanos al poder de un [Rey Dragón].

-… creo que algo de eso me mencionaron. – susurro llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-Por lo que se dé Gabriel, el huevo está en el lugar más seguro que hay. No me fio de traerlo a mi territorio siendo un huevo.

-¿Crees que alguien podría intentar robarlo?

-Posiblemente.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién se atrevería a intentar tal osadía?

-Hay mucho loco en el mundo… o mucho idiota.

-… ¿entonces?

-Si ella está a cargo del huevo, entonces déjalo donde está. Además, no creo que tarde mucho en eclosionar. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

-… cuando lo encontró tendría… ¿una semana o dos fuera de su madre? Supongo que ahora tendrá o dos o tres. No creo que haya llegado al mes.

-Bien. Poco tiempo de diferencia. Solo te digo que, cuanto más tiempo este Gabriel con el huevo, más temprano nacerá la larva.

-¿?

-Ella es un ángel. El más puro de los ángeles. ¿O me equivoco?

-… nop. Supongo que no te equivocas.

-Pues eso. Si ella pasa mucho tiempo con el huevo, este reconocerá su corazón puro. Y cuando lo haga… - sonrió perversamente – … vas a tener serios problemas. Sobre todo si es macho.

-Nah. Tampoco será tanto. Solo he de enseñarle quien es el alfa y la pareja de Gabriel y ya está. – se sonrojo ante lo último dicho.

-Es lo más aconsejable. Pero recuerda que es una larva. No hace falta que la intimides, solo que sepa la jerarquía.

-Entiendo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una hora después llegaron a su destino. Un lujoso, o extremadamente lujoso hotel en el límite del territorio Gremory. Seguramente era tan grande como todo Kuoh. El hotel era rodeado por un frondoso bosque. Una mezcla perfecta de modernismo y naturaleza.

Tannin, junto a los demás dragones, aterrizaron un poco alejados del hotel.

-Gracias por habernos traído hasta aquí, Tannin. – agradeció Rias.

-Sep. Gracias viejo.

-No ha sido nada. Nosotros iremos al espacio exclusivo para demonios de gran tamaño.

Tras dejarlos bajar alzaron el vuelo, marchándose a otra zona del evento.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Vamos andando? – pregunto John, observando el hotel a lo lejos.

-No. Nuestro siguiente transporte ha llegado. - sonrió Rias. Entonces llego una INMENSA limusina - El resto del trayecto lo haremos con ese vehículo.

-¿Vamos a meternos todos ahí? – pregunto asombrado el albino.

-Sep.

-…

Todos se metieron adentro. Primero los Gremory, luego Issei y por último los Sitri. Estos se sentaron en la parte de atrás. El castaño se sentó junto a Kiba y John.

-Joder. Eso parece la Tardis del Doctor Who. – murmuro con asombro.

-Sin duda. – asintió Issei, igual de asombrado.

-¿Y cómo es el lugar al que vamos? – pregunto John.

-En ese recinto hay instalaciones importantes, parte del ejército incluso, el nivel de protocolo es alto, y el decoro también, así que debéis de cuidar especialmente vuestro aspecto. – explico Rias, llamando la atención de su sequito y los Sitri.

-¿Y quienes asisten? – pregunto Issei.

-En teoría deberían de asistir todos los altos miembros de la sociedad demoníaca, incluidos cargos políticos y aristocráticos.

El castaño hizo una mueca.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Azazel? Llevo sin verlo desde que vino a buscarme.

-La ira junto a mi hermano por otra ruta.

-… capullo. Ya podía haberme llevado. – murmuro muy pero que muy bajo.

-Ah, profe, ¿sabe usted que la Presi le ha declarado la guerra la Jefa? – le comento sonriente John.

-¿En serio? Pero… declararle la guerra… ¿en qué sentido?

-En el duelo. En nuestro próximo partido. En nuestras carreras como demonios. _'Te derrotaré en pos de mis sueños'._ – le explico la pelirroja.

-Ahhh. Por un momento me asuste. Supongo que es por el sueño de su escuela.

-Así es. Una escuela de [Rating Game] para todos. Es por eso que, por el bien de poder construir dicho edificio, Sona se trasladó al mundo humano, por eso vino a estudiar al mundo humano. Las escuelas humanas, a diferencia de las demoníacas, tienen un acceso universal, son un gran ejemplo para ella.

-Algo parecido me ha dicho Genshirou.

-Pero no por ello pienso dejar de pelear. ¡Yo también peleare por mis sueños!

-Jefa, ¿sabes que Saji le pidió al profe que le ayudara en un futuro? – le dijo el albino a la pelirroja.

-Te gusta cotillear poco, ¿eh? Eres como la vieja al visillo. – se burló el castaño.

-¡No sería yo si no lo hiciera! – exclamo la mar de sonriente.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que ambas limusinas llegaran a la puerta principal del hotel. El castaño estaba sorprendido al verse frente a una pasarela de periodistas, cámaras de fotos, civiles comunes, piropos, chillidos de alegría, alabanzas. Era como la alfombra roja de los Oscars.

-"Mamiiii" – lloriqueaba en su interior.

¡Estaba harto de tanto lujo y pijadas!

-Saluda. - murmuro la pelirroja, avanzando lentamente por la alfombra, saludando con la mano sonriente.

Observo al resto del sequito Gremory. Parecía natural para ellos. Rias, Akeno y Kiba sonreían falsamente. Él lo notaba. Se preguntaba si el resto no. Entiéndase fotógrafos, fans…. John parecía estar la mar de feliz. Su sonrisa era enorme. Se preguntaba si luego le dolería. Xenovia estaba igual que él. No sabía cómo actuar exactamente. Gasper iba al lado del albino, ocultándose todo lo que podía, acojonado por tanta gente. En cuanto a Koneko… la pequeña nekomata tenía su rostro de siempre.

Kiba, al ver que el castaño se sentía nervioso e intimidado, se acercó a él de forma discreta.

-Tranquilícese, profesor. Al principio es normal. Usted solo sonría. Pero le aconsejo no parase. Puede que lo coja alguno de los reporteros. – le advirtió sonriente.

El castaño se puso aún más nervioso.

-[Vamos compañero, imponte como el [Sekiryuutei] que eres]

-_[¡Por Dios Ise! ¡Échale huevos!]_

_-_[Oh madre. en este momento siento vergüenza ajena por ti, Ise. ¡Cómo le cuente a Gabriel vas a flipar!] – amenazo.

-"… que os den"

Caminando al lado de Kiba, el castaño avanzo, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de los reporteros. Ambos fueron los primeros en entrar al edificio.

-Ufff. Eso no ha sido agradable. ¿Siempre es así?

-Casi siempre. Pero uno se acaba acostumbrando.

-¡Oh por Satán! ¡Eso ha sido increíble! ¡Oh, espero no salir feo en las fotos! – exclamo John.

-Tranquilo. Seguro que no. – lo tranquilizo Akeno.

-Esto ha sido extraño. Aun no me acostumbro. – comento Xenovia.

-Apenas llevas tres de estas. Aun te quedan muchísimas. – le dijo Rias.

-…

Poco después entraron los Sitri. Tras entrar y pasar por el registro de control de la recepción ambos séquitos se subieron a unos espaciosos ascensores con paredes de cristal, subiendo en silencio hasta la planta de destino.

-"¿Acaso todos los ascensores son de cristal?" – se preguntó - Debo de entender, por lo de antes, que aquí habrá cientos de… - no podía terminar.

-Cientos no… - le sonrió perversamente – Miles.

-¡! Ohhh mierda. – se lamentó.

-Profesor Hyodo, por favor, guarde la compostura. – le pidió Sona – Sé que esto le parecerá insufrible… como a muchos, pero sigue siendo quien es. Compórtese.

-[¡Jajajajajaja! ¡La mocosa te acaba de sermonear! ¡Jajajajajaja!]

-_[Oh Dios cuando se enteren en el [Cielo]]_

-"¡Ni se os ocurra!"

CLIN

_[Ohhh]_

mirando al frente, el castaño se sorprendido al verse centro de la atención de cientos de demonios, un inmenso salón, decorado con todo tipo de lujos, lleno de mesas con comida y bebida, con un techo muy alto y una gigantesca lámpara de araña. Parecía que se fuera a caer por lo tan grande que era.

Nada más salir, los halagos y piropos a las Gremory y Sitri no tardaron en llegar.

-Princesa Rias, cada día que pasa te vuelves más hermosa.

-Lord Gremory tiene que estar tan orgulloso.

-Princesa Sona, está más bella que nunca.

-Cada día se parece más a la [Maou] Leviathan.

Mientras caminaban podía notar las miradas sobre las mujeres, y sobre Kiba por parte de las mujeres. El recibía otro tipo de miradas. La mayoría no muy buenas. Aunque se sorprendió también al ver alguna que otra de lujuria.

-"¿Es cosa mía o…?"

-[¿Alguna demonio te mira como un jugoso trozo de carne? No, para nada]

-_[Esto sin duda es interesante]_

-Mucha gente... - lloriqueo Gasper, pegándose a la espalda del ángel, lo cual le sorprendió.

-Pues no haberte puesto un vestido. – le comento John.

-…

-¿Preparados? - pregunto Rias.

-¿Preparados? – repitió Issei, tomando una copa de whisky de una bandeja - ¿Preparados para qué?

-Para nuestra ronda de saludos.

-…joder…

XXXXXXXXXX

-Ahhh, esto es agotador. – mascullo Issei.

El castaño, junto a Gasper, se sentó en una mesa apartada. Akeno, Rias y John se encontraban hablando con un grupo de mujeres/chicas. Kiba, por su parte, estaba rodeado por mujeres, y parecía no estar incómodo. Debía tener practica tratando con ese tema.

-¿Ocurre algo profesor? - pregunto Xenovia, la cual tenía un plato lleno de comida de aspecto muy rico – Por cierto, ¿queréis comer algo?

Junto a ella iba Koneko, que parecía estar comiendo algún aperitivo.

-Pues no te digo yo que no. Pero esto ha sido de lo más incómodo. La gran mayoría me han saludado amablemente… bueno, con falsa amabilidad. Y, por extraño que parezca, he podido notar la mirada lujuriosa de más de una. – el castaño miraba la comida con mucha hambre.

-Bueno, no es para sorprenderse. Usted no es para nada feo, profesor. Además de ello es el [Sekiryuutei]. – aquella opinión le sorprendió. Después de todo, nunca le había alagado… a excepción de Gabriel.

-[Creo que también tengo parte de culpa. Después de todo mi aura atrae a seres poderosos… y el [Sekiryuutei] siempre ha estado rodeado de mujeres. Tu eres el único monógamo] – comento Ddraig.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están las chicas ahora?

La mirada del castaño se dirigió a donde la pelirroja. La mirada de Xenovia también fue allí. El dúo de mujeres y John parecía estar bastante ocupado con la agradable charla. Al parecer John dijo algo gracioso, pues el resto de chicas se rieron.

-Por cierto, ¿Yuuto siempre está en situaciones como esa? – pregunto mirando al rubio Gremory.

-Yuuto-senpai siempre ha cosechado mucho éxito entre las mujeres. - respondió Koneko.

-Ya veo. ¿Nunca ha tenido novia? – la peli platina negó – Pues he de admitir que me extraña.

-¿Y usted, profesor? – pregunto Gasper.

-Nop. Al menos cuando era humano no.

-Cierto. Ahora esta con la [Gran Serafín] Gabriel. Eso es digno de alabanza.

-¡Xenovia! – exclamo sonrojado.

-Pero si es verdad. – dijo con inocencia.

-…

El castaño desvió la mirada, encontrándose con algo que le extraño. Rias parecía tener un gesto agrio. El motivo era cierto joven rubio con un traje que parecía muy caro, con la camisa bastante desabotonada, y con unas pintas de gigoló que no podía con ella. Junto a él iban un matrimonio, ambos rubios, y quince chicas/mujeres de distintas edades y aspecto. Pero no solo Rias. Akeno tenía una sonrisa más falsa que… que… ¡que algo que tuviera una sonrisa falsa!

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto curioso.

-Phoenix. – respondió Koneko en un tono muy frio.

-…

-Es la familia del prometido de la Jefa. – le explico Gasper.

-¡! ¿Rias esta prometida? ¿A su edad? P-pero… ni siquiera va a la universidad. – dijo asombrado.

-Así son los demonios.

-Vaya. Pues parece que no se llevan nada bien.

-La Jefa no quiere casarse, y menos con él.

-Ahhh. Ahora entiendo.

Akeno hizo un leve gesto en su dirección y en la de Kiba. Inmediatamente el rubio se despidió y fue a su encuentro. Xenovia, Gasper y Koneko también. Akeno miro fijamente al castaño, el cual se señaló dudoso. La morena asintió. Movió sus labios y entendió el mensaje; _'por favor'_.

Dando un último bocado a una sabrosa empanadilla, fue al encuentro de Rias y su sequito al mismo tiempo que escuchaba hablar a la mujer rubia.

-¡Oh, Rias! ¡Por Satán, mírate! - exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba de las manos a la pelirroja - ¡Estas echa una belleza!

Issei llego justo después de esas palabras, colocándose al lado de Kiba. Ambos se miraron de reojo. La mirada del rubio era de lo más seria que le había visto, quitando el incidente de las espadas sagradas y Kokabiel.

-Muchas gracias, Lady Phoenix. – le sonrió levemente.

-Hola Rias. Tan preciosa como siempre. – comento el rubio gigoló, repasando a la pelirroja centímetro a centímetro descaradamente.

-Ese es Raiser Phoenix. El prometido de la Jefa. – le explico Kiba en un susurro.

-Cada vez entiendo más. – murmuro decepcionado Issei al ver el tipo de hombre que era su prometido – Supongo que las que están detrás de él es su sequito, ¿no?

Mientras ambos hablaban, Rias, Raiser y el matrimonio Phoenix intercambiaban algunas palabras.

-Así es. Pero ves a la chica con coletas. Ella es su hermana. Ravel Phoenix, la cuarta en la línea de sucesión, y su [Alfil].

-He oído algo inquietante sobre los varones Phoenix. ¿Es verdad?

-… - el rubio alzo una ceja, confuso - ¿De qué hablas?

El castaño se sonrojo levemente.

-Bueno… ya sabes… cuando hacen… esas cosas…

-Ah. Ahora entiendo. Me temo que sí. Cuanto más vaya pasando el tiempo más fuerte es el efecto.

-Vaya. – murmuro triste.

Mal destino el que le esperaba a la Gremory.

-Lamentamos no haber podido ir a la reunión anterior. Tuvimos un serio compromiso. – se disculpó la Phoenix.

-No se preocupe por ello. Ruval ya me informo.

-Eso me alegra. ¿Y quiénes son estos chicos? Nunca los había visto antes. – comento Lady Phoenix, observando a Xenovia y John.

-Dejadme que os los presente. Ella es mi [Caballo], Xenovia…

-Un placer. – saludo la peli azul con una reverencia.

-La portadora de la espada sagrada [Durandal]. Es algo inédito. – comento Lord Phoenix.

-Y mi [Peón] de cuatro piezas, John Walker.

-Encantado. – saludo sonriente el albino, imitando a Xenovia.

-Puaj. El maricón. ¿Un desviado? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué reencarnaste a esta bazofia maricona? Y yo que pensaba que tenías mejores gustos, Rias. En cuanto nos casemos cambio a este anormal desviado. – comento Raiser mirando con asco y desprecio al albino.

John estaba temblando de la ira. Ya lo había pasado muy mal en su país de origen, Rusia. Ahora solo parecía que se volvería a repetir la historia.

-Tienes razón. Rias tiene un gusto horrible si ha de casarse contigo. – comento Issei como si hablara del tiempo.

Raiser desvió su mirada del albino para mirar al castaño para mirarle con furia, el cual ni se inmuto ante la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho, insecto?!

-¿Acaso estas sordo? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¡Hijo de…!

-Señores Phoenix, él es mi profesor, Issei Hyodo, el [Sekiryuutei] y [Joker] de Gabriel. Profesor, los matriarcas Phoenix. – los presento Rias antes de que Raiser armara un revuelo.

En parte estaba agradecida. Ella y TODO su sequito. John el que más.

-Ya lo suponía. Puedo percibir levemente su aura angelical. ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunto amablemente Lady Phoenix curiosa.

-Usando el Ki. Se algo de [Senjutsu]. Me parece adecuado mantener mi aura lo más baja posible.

-Me parece que tienes razón. Un honor conocerte. – saludo sonriente Lord Phoenix, extendiendo su mano.

-Un placer conocerles también. – apretándola suavemente.

Raiser seguía mirando asesinamente al castaño, pero este le ignoraba por completo.

-Tengo entendido que su hijo y Gremory ya están comprometidos. ¿No les parece un poco pronto? Pienso yo, después de todo somos casi inmortales.

-Es por el bien de nuestra raza. Después de todo, son sangre pura. – contesto Lord Gremory con gran simpleza.

-…

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Pero mira con quienes nos encontramos!

La persona, o personas, que se acercaron al grupo fue el matrimonio Gremory. Ambos iban bien trajeados. Lord Gremory llevaba una gran copa de alcohol y sonreía alegre. Venelana sonreía suavemente, mirando de reojo a su marido con aire de advertencia.

-Señores Gremory. – saludo el castaño.

-Lord Gremory, me alegro mucho de verte. – saludo Lord Phoenix.

-Muy buenas. – de inmediato el pelirrojo noto la tensión en el ambiente, aunque no cambio su gesto - ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar? ¿Nos acompañáis, chicos? – le pregunto a Issei y los varones Gremory.

-Me parece bien. Hace mucho que no hablamos. Y me interesa conversar con este joven. – señalo con su mano al castaño.

-Por mí no hay problema. – sonrió Issei.

Ambos Lord, Issei, John y Kiba se alejaron del grupo, conversando alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado. Por su parte, Lady Venelana fue junto a Lady Phoenix y las chicas Gremory, alejándose de Raiser y su sequito.

El rubio seguía mirando asesinamente a Issei. Para él, el castaño lo había humillado. El que fuera un ángel solo lo empeoraba, y el ser el [Sekiryuutei] era la guinda del pastel.

-Hermano. – lo llamo Ravel – Tenemos que seguir.

-… si… vamos. – murmuro desviando la mirada del castaño.

XXXXXXXXXX

Durante aproximadamente una hora, el grupo de hombres converso de distintos temas, intentando evitar temas espinosos, como el compromiso de Rias y Raiser o lo de John. Intentaron no incomodarse.

Entonces Issei observo algo extraño. De reojo pudo ver como Koneko miraba a todos lados para luego escabullirse afuera de la escuela. Había captado algo y no quería ser notada.

-Temo pedir que me disculpen, pero he de marcharme.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto confuso Lord Phoenix.

-La madre naturaleza me llama.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Bien. Si ese es el caso entonces mejor hacerle caso. Espero poder conversar otra vez contigo. Siempre es interesante hablar con un ángel sin intentar matarnos.

-También ha sido un placer para mí. Con permiso.

Aun con su copa de whisky en mano, el ángel dejo a los hombres conversando tranquilamente. Se dirigió a un ascensor pero, cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse, cierta pelirroja se coló adentro.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – pregunto casual el castaño.

-Tú también lo has visto, ¿no? A Koneko. – le dijo Rias con cara seria.

-He visto a Koneko marcharse con rapidez. Algo me ha escamado. Supongo que tú lo mismo, ¿no?

-Por supuesto. Es mi linda [Torre]. Debo velar por ella. Creo que algo pasa.

El castaño solo sonrió, esperando paciente que el ascensor llegara a su destino.

CLIN

Ambos salieron afuera, encontrándose con varios empleados.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto una niña de cabello platino por aquí? - pregunto el castaño.

-Si. Se ha marchado por la puerta principal hace poco. – señalo el empleado hacia la puerta.

-Muchas gracias.

A paso rápido, ambos, ángel y demonio, salieron afuera. Utilizando sus lecciones sobre el [Senjutsu], Issei pudo localizar la presencia de la peli platina.

-Se ha internado en el bosque. – le explico a Rias mientras avanzaba hacia los bosques – Pero percibo otra presencia. Esto no es bueno. – murmuro afilando su vista.

XXXXXXXXXX

Poco después de haber empezado a caminar por entre los árboles, el castaño cargo a la pelirroja al estilo princesa, sorprendiéndola. Empezó a avanzar con gran rapidez, saltando entre las grandes ramas.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto extrañada Rias, abrazándose a su cuello.

-Esa presencia… me es conocida, pero no sé de qué. Es como si ya la hubiera sentido antes. – le explico con su mirada fija hacia delante.

Después de varios minutos dando saltos al estilo Tarzán, el castaño bajo a tierra, escondiéndose en un gran árbol, con la pelirroja pegada a él. El motivo es que había ocultado la presencia de ambos con [Senjutsu].

La pelirroja, que al principio le extraño esa actitud, se sorprendió al sentir el Ki del castaño rodeándola. Era cálido.

-¿Profesor? – pregunto extrañada.

-Espero que no nos detecten. – le explico el un murmullo, observando a Koneko.

La pelirroja también observo levemente a su [Torre].

Koneko estaba alejándose de ellos a paso lento, ignorante de su presencia.

-Has dicho "nos". ¿Eso quiere decir que hay más de uno? – pregunto Rias, apoyándose inconscientemente en el castaño.

-Es obvio, ¿no? – pregunto burlón sin desviar la mirada.

Nerviosa, mirando a lado y lado, Koneko se detuvo en medio de un pequeño descampado, agudizando sus sentidos, girándose con rapidez al escuchar unas ramas romperse ligeramente.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿no es así?

Frente a Koneko, en una rama alta, acostada sobre ella, apareció una joven de cabello moreno vestida con un desaliñado kimono negro, con unas negras orejas de gato en su cabeza y dos colas de gato también negras.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Una. – susurro Issei.

-¿Dónde estará el otro? – susurro Rias, afilando sus sentidos demoniacos.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡Tu! - exclamo Koneko sorprendida.

-¡Buenas! ¡Soy yo, Shirone! ¡Tú hermana! - saludo la morena con una sonrisa.

-Hermana Kuroka. – susurro la peli platina con claro disgusto.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Eso lo explica todo. Su presencia, su similitud, su olor casi igual.

-¿Olor? – Rias lo miro con clara duda.

-Soy parte dragón, ¿recuerdas?

XXXXXXXXXX

-Estoy sorprendida de que hayas seguido a este pequeño afuera de la fiesta. - comento Kuroka tomando a un pequeño gato negro entre sus brazos.

-Hermana, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué significa esto? - pregunto Koneko con ira.

-¡No pongas esa cara de miedo! – sonrió - Son solo unos pequeños asuntos de los que tenía que encargarme. ¡Pero entonces escuche que se celebraba una gran fiesta de demonios aquí y me interese! ¡Nyan! – movió su mano con un gato y le lanzo un guiño.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Mierda. – mascullo Issei con disgusto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nos han encontrado. Pero es normal. Mi nivel de [Senjutsu] no es tan elevado como el suyo. – murmuro mientras separaba a Rias de sí.

Al instante la pelirroja pudo notar como el castaño dejaba de manipular el Ki.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Vosotros también sois miembros del equipo Gremory? - exclamo una voz tras ellos - ¡Hombre, si no es otro que el [Sekiryuutei]! ¡¿Cómo te va?!

-Bikou. – suspiro el castaño al reconocer la voz - Así que tú eras el otro. Ahora entiendo por qué no ha servido.

El castaño se dio la vuelta, contemplando a un hombre atractivo, vestido con una antigua armadura china, blandiendo un largo bastón dorado. Estaba igual que la última vez que lo vio.

-Así es. Ya debes saber que con gente como Kuroka o yo, que sabemos del arte del [Senjutsu], os podemos localizar al detalle con una leve variación en vuestros espíritus. Pero he de admitir que me costó un poquito. Puede que tengas algo de control sobre el Ki, pero yo soy mucho mejor. ¡Es inútil!

Al saberse ya descubiertos, ambos salieron de detrás del árbol.

-Profesor, Jefa. - murmuro Koneko sorprendida.

-Y dime Bikou, ¿qué tal esta Vali? Supongo que ya se habrá recuperado. – le pregunto al mono mientras se colocaba al lado de Koneko.

-Está bien. Después de recuperarse completamente se ha estado entrenando para derrotarte. Espera ansioso vuestro próximo enfrentamiento. Por cierto, he podido notar que tu poder ha vuelto a aumentar. Eso le alegrara.

-Joder, que pesadito. Y yo que esperaba que me dejara en paz. – mascullo con cansancio.

-¿Que os trae aquí? ¿Acaso un ataque terrorista? – pregunto Rias, que estaba al lado de su [Torre].

-Nop. No hemos venido para nada tan serio. Solo tenemos órdenes de permanecer en el [Inframundo] y pasar desapercibidos. – explico Bikou - Kuroka y yo estamos fuera de servicio. Ella sugirió venir a esta fiesta y, como la conocemos, pensé en venir con ella. Solo es eso.

-Ya. – ninguno se lo creía.

-Por cierto Bikou, ¿quién es él? Es extraño que haya un ángel en el [Inframundo].

-El [Sekiryuutei]. El que dejo a Vali en ese estado cuando la reunión de las [Tres Grandes Facciones].

-¿En serio, nyan? Interesante. Me habían contado sobre que el actual [Sekiryuutei] sabia usar [Senjutsu], pero pensaba que se equivocaban. Al parecer si tienes cierto control. – sonrió la nekomata.

-El justo y necesario para mí. – se encogió de hombros – Pero está claro que es una mierda en comparación con vosotros, que tenéis talento natural para eso.

-¡Gracias nyan!

-Kuroka, vayámonos, sino podemos entrar en la fiesta es un desperdicio de tiempo el estar aquí. - propuso Bikou aburrido.

-Sí, será lo mejor. Pero ya puesto me llevaré a Shirone. Dado que no me la lleve en su momento.

-¿No se enfadara Vali?

-Ya ves lo que me importa. – se encogió de hombros – Además, cuando vean el poder que tiene, estoy segura de que no se quejara, nyan.

-Bueno, eso podría funcionar. - respondió el mono no muy convencido

-Como si os fuera a dejar. – comento el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esas son unas valientes palabras por tu parte. ¿Pero realmente quieres hacer de Kuroka y de mí tus enemigos? Mejor será no pelear. Nos iremos en cuanto tengamos a la chica.

-No tengo problemas en haceros mis enemigos. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿de verdad queréis haceros mis enemigos? – pregunto desafiante, empezando a expulsar aura sagrada… no mucha.

-Esa niña es mi sirvienta. No os dejaré que le pongáis un dedo encima. - intervino Rias pasando un brazo por el cuerpo de Koneko en forma protectora.

-Ara ara ara ara ara, ¿qué estás diciendo? Ella es mi hermana pequeña. Yo tengo el derecho a amarla. Una demonio de alta cuna como tú no tiene dicho privilegio.

-...

-…

Rias solo abrazo más protectoramente a Koneko.

-Pareces problemática... Así que te mataré, nyan.

ZUMMMMM

El castaño sintió su cuerpo extraño durante un segundo. Todo había cambiado.

-¿Magia de control del espaciotemporal? ¿Ha llegado a ese punto? – susurro sorprendido, observando el lugar.

-Kuroka, no solo has aprendido [Senjutsu], [Youjutsu] y artes demoníacas, sino también la habilidad de controlar el espacio. – comento Rias con cara agria.

-No he llegado tan lejos como para tratar con el tiempo, ¿pero el espacio? En cuanto se dominan las esencias del control de barreras es relativamente sencillo. Ha bastante con cubrir todo el terreno del bosque con una para aislarla del mundo exterior. No estaría bien llamar la atención de los invitados con acciones llamativas porque a, fin de cuentas, van a morir aquí.

-¡Jajajajajaja! – Issei empezó a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De que el tiro os ha salido por la culata. – sonrió colmilludamente, señalando al cielo – Tenéis un invitado.

-Cuando he recibido la información de que la señorita Rias y tú habíais entrado en el bosque he venido de prisa para ver que ocurría. Pero no esperaba encontrarme sellado por una barrera. - dijo Tannin volando sobre ellos.

-Viejo. – saludo el castaño.

-Vaya auras tan oscuras. Dudo mucho que sean unos invitados cualificados para esta fiesta. - siseo el dragón.

-¡Oh oh oh! ¡Si no es otro que el originario [Rey Dragón] [Meteor Blaze Dragon] Tannin! ¡Es sencillamente increíble! ¡Ahora estamos en problemas Kuroka, ahora sí que no tenemos más remedio que pelear! – exclamo extasiado Bikou.

-Pareces contento mono, muy bien. Si tomamos dos cabezas de dragones por encima de la clase [Rey Dragón], Ophis estará contenta con nuestra intervención. – sonrió perversa Kuroka.

-¡Kintoun! - exclamo Bikou, haciendo aparecer una nube dorada bajo sus pies, elevándose con velocidad hasta Tannin - ¡Extiéndete! ¡Nyoi-Bo!

GYUUUUUUUUN

Extendiéndose a la velocidad del rayo, el bastón fue directo hacia el dragón que, pese a tu tamaño, lo esquivo sin dificultad.

-¡Otra vez! - exclamo el mono moviendo dicho bastón, siguiendo la figura del dragón que, de nuevo sin problemas, giro sobre sí mismo, esquivando el bastón a la vez que abría la boca.

-"¿En serio cree poder ganarle?" – se preguntaba Issei.

-[No lo conseguirá ni de coña]

GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARG

Rias abrazo más a Koneko, agachándose por puro instinto al ver como el cielo se convertía en un mar de ardiente fuego.

-¿Impresiona eh? Pues eso no es nada. Contra mí era más ardiente. ¿Cuánto crees que se haya contenido? – le pregunto a Ddraig.

-[Bastante]

-Vaya.

-[Si lanzase su auténtica llamarada rompería el muro que nos separa del mundo real, arrasando el hotel y a nosotros. Pocos son los que pueden contener a Tannin]

-… bueno, creo que era de esperarse. ¿Aún no sería capaz de soportar su verdadero fuego?

-[… posiblemente si usases TODO tu poder para defenderte. Posiblemente. No es seguro]

-Wow.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡No está mal [Rey Dragón] original! - exclamo Bikou saliendo del mar de llamas, con su armadura quemada pero sin heridas físicas.

-¡Hmph! Estaba esperando por saber qué tipo de persona es Sun Wukong, pero pareces bastante contento por haber recibido un ataque de mí.

-¡Me llamo Bikou! ¡Un placer conocerte, [Jefe Dragón]!

-Kukukukuku. Realmente hablas como un mono. Entiendes con quién te estas enfrentando, ¿verdad?

-¡Soy un descendiente de un legendario demonio! ¡El primer Sun Wukong! ¡No me puedo permitir el perder tan fácilmente!

-En ese caso seré tu oponente, mono, mientras que Issei derrota a la gata. Luego te tocara apañártelas con él.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Quizás sean el quienes deban venir a por mí cuando acabe contigo!

-No seas arrogante, mono. Eres un simple mono. Ni siquiera supones una amenaza. Por cierto, ¿qué hay del cerdo y del sabio demonio? ¿Ya no vais juntos?

-¿Hablas de los descendientes de Hakkai y Gojou? ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ellos, incluidos los de mi familia, son unos conservadores! ¡Cada uno de ellos está contento con la vida que llevan! ¡Demasiado aburrido para mí! ¡Yo quiero acción, emoción! ¡Por eso acepte a unirme a la [Brigada del Caos] y a trabajar con él [Hakuryuukou] Vali!

-Por lo que veo, tu temperamento es el más cercano al de la primera generación. ¿Que estáis tramando tú y el [Hakuryukou]? Según los rumores sois los únicos que podéis ir por libre, y de que sois los únicos que no tomasteis de las serpientes de Ophis.

-¡Si lo quieres saber…! ¡Deberás golpearme!

-¡Cuida tus palabras condenado mono! ¡Este terreno es conocido aun en el [Inframundo] como el [mundo de los muertos] ideal para inútiles como tú para que se arrepientan!

Ambos empezaron un feroz combate. Aunque el joven ángel podía notar que Tannin no luchaba tan serio como cuando lo hizo contra él.

-Flípalo chacho.

-Nyan.

Kuroka sonrió encantadoramente mientras envolvía su cuerpo en un aura de maligna oscuridad.

-¡Hermana! ¡Iré contigo! ¡Pero no les hagas daño! - exclamo Koneko separándose de la pelirroja.

El castaño alzo una ceja con gran curiosidad. ¿Acaso la pequeña dudaba de su poder? Ese pensamiento no le agrado.

-[Normal. Si fuera por eso es que nos están menospreciando… y sabes que eso no nos gusta]

-¡¿Que estás diciendo Koneko?! - exclamo Rias sorprendida - ¡Tú eres una de mis preciados siervos! ¡No dejaré que te marches cuando quieras! - abrazando con fuerza a la chica.

-No sirve de nada Jefa. Entiendo mejor que nadie los poderes de mi hermana. ¡Los poderes de mi hermana rivalizan con los de un demonio de categoría última! Para ti y el profesor… incluso con el poder de un [Rey Dragón]... no creo que podamos capturar a mi hermana la cual excede en [Senjutsu] y [Youjutsu].

-¡Aun así no pienso darte a esa persona! ¡A esta nekomata que te ha hecho llorar tanto!

Kuroka solo sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Eso es porque una youkai no puede ayudar a otro youkai. No obstante, esta vez quiero a Shirone para tener a otra pieza bajo mi control. A fin de cuentas yo entiendo mucho mejor los poderes de Shirone que tú.

-No. - negó Koneko con la cabeza - No quiero ese tipo de poder. No necesito de ese poder oscuro. No quiero un poder que trae desgracias a los que me rodean. - empezando a temblar, a llorar lentamente.

-Kuroka. Tú, quien se ha dejado cegar por el poder, dejaste una herida en el corazón de esta chica, una herida que jamás se cerrará. Después de matar a tu maestro y huir, esta chica solo conoció el infierno. Cuando la conocí no había sentimiento alguno, traicionada por su propia hermana no confiaba en nadie. Depuse de pasarlo tan mal, ¡decidí que le enseñaría la luz que perdió tras tu traición! Esta chica, Koneko Toujou, la [Torre] de Rias Gremory! ¡Una de mis preciadas sirvientas! ¡No te dejare ponerle un dedo encima!

Koneko empezó a llorar con fuerza tras las palabras de su dueña.

-... No quiero ir. Yo soy Koneko Toujou. ¡Hermana, No quiero irme contigo! ¡Quiero vivir con mi ama Rias Gremory para siempre! - chillo la chica entre lágrimas.

Kuroka sonrió de forma amarga para después sonreír burlonamente.

-Entonces simplemente morid.

Alzando una mano hacia ellos, de su cuerpo estallo de repente una masa gaseosa de color morado, invadiendo toda el área con una espesa niebla.

-¿Y esto? – se preguntó Issei, observando la niebla con curiosidad.

-¡...ah!

Rias se arrodillo, llevándole las manos a la garganta.

-¿Rias? – pregunto preocupado al verla.

-Esto es... - murmuro Koneko tapándose la boca.

La peli platina también cayó al suelo tapándose la boca.

-¿Veneno? – se preguntó.

-Hmmm así que esta niebla no funciona contigo. Supongo que es porque eres el [Sekiryuutei], nyan. Esta es una niebla venenosa que solo funciona con demonios y youkai, ciertamente. Pero tú eres también un ángel, así que no funcionara nyan. Tendré que pensar otra cosa. - exclamo Kuroka sentada en una rama en un árbol cercano.

-Ahora entiendo. Esto tiene fácil solución. – sonrió calmadamente el castaño.

Entonces saco sus dos alas de ángel y…

FLAP

Con gran fuerza y velocidad agito las alas, disipando el aire venenoso.

-¡! ¡Eso es trampa! – exclamo la morena.

La pelirroja se levantó enfadada y empezó a lanzar unas pesadas esferas de poder demoniaco hacia la nekomata. Estas impactaron de lleno, pero la imagen de Kuroka se desvaneció en el aire.

-Ese ha sido un buen ataque, pero es inútil, completamente inútil. Fácilmente puedo hacer clones de mi misma con las esencias del [Senjutsu]. - explico la morena con su voz resonando por todo el bosque, antes de dejarse ver con decenas de clones, rodeándolos lentamente.

El castaño observo tranquilamente a todos los clones.

-Si no puedes leer el flujo del Ki, entonces no puedes combatirle a un practicante avanzado de [Senjutsu].

-Koneko… ¿te has olvidado acaso? – sonrió levemente, confundiendo a la [Torre].

BOOOOM

Kuroka había atacado por la espalda a Rias y Koneko, lanzando una bola de poder demoniaco, pero el castaño la desvió con su mano cubierta de poder sagrado.

-Nyan. Tú vas a ser un problema.

-Koneko. – la llamo - ¿Sabes lo más importante que tienes y que no valoras?

-No.

-Lo más importante de ti no es el poder. Es el talento. Ese talento que ve Kuroka, que ve Rias, pero tú no. El talento que puede hacer que superes el miedo que le tienes a tu poder, porque tenerlo no quiere decir que te volverás como ella. Tienes un talento del que yo carezco. Todo lo que soy es gracias a mis entrenamientos y a cierta ayuda. Je, seguro que soy el peor [Sekiryuutei] de la historia. Todos los demás tenían talento.

Koneko lo miro con los ojos abiertos. Ya estaba "tocada" por las palabras de Rias. Ahora el castaño la había rematado.

-No, profesor. No es el peor [Sekiryuutei] de la historia. Muchos de los [Sekiryuutei] son gente que ha caído en desgracia por el poder que tenían, perdieron la razón por ese mismo poder. Mi hermana es lo mismo. Aun si tienen el poder no tienen la bondad. Sin ese sentimiento pierden la razón…. Profesor, usted es un [Sekiryuutei] amable, aun si careces de talento. Sé que eres el [Sekiryuutei] más amable de todos. – dijo la peli platina mirando al chico con una sonrisa, cerrando un ojo por el dolor.

-… me alegra escuchar eso de ti. En serio me alegra. – sonrió para mirar a Kuroka - Oye Kuroka, ¿por qué no vienes y me atacas directamente? No voy a ser distraído por tus clones.

-Nyan, entonces… ¡vamos, nya!

Tomo uno de sus puños, golpeando con su codo la mandíbula del castaño, aturdiéndolo. Soltando el puño la morena concentro energía en sus palmas, golpeando con contundencia el estómago de Issei, estrellándola contra un árbol.

PUM

-¡Profesor! – exclamaron ambas Gremory.

-Tsk.

Issei se levantó, escupiendo sangre.

-Nyajajajajaja. Esperaba más de ti. – se burló Kuroka, con energía natural en sus manos.

-Jejeje. Puede que te sorprenda… - en un instante desapareció, sorprendiendo a Kuroka - … puede que te sorprenda. – murmuro Issei en su espalda.

PAM

Kuroka no pudo reaccionar. Le golpeó con fuerza en la espalda, con su pie envuelto en energía natural.

Kuroka se levantó y miro a Issei mientras se sobaba el estómago. Una sonrisa colmilluda asomo en las bocas de ambos.

Corriendo a una gran velocidad comenzaron a pelear. Era una consecución de ataque y defensa simultáneos, a tal velocidad que no se veían brazos o piernas. Dándose un golpe simultáneo en la cara se alejaron dando una pirueta rápida en el aire aterrizando metros atrás.

-Nyan, esto va mejorando. – dijo Kuroka – Manipulas tu propio Ki para defenderte. No está mal, aunque tu nivel es bajo.

Issei tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

-Vaya. Es un halago por tu parte.

Kuroka corrió a una gran velocidad. Usando una ilusión, Kuroka hizo una finta, saltando, golpeando a Issei, hundiéndolo algo en el suelo.

PAAAM

-¿Eso es todo?

Inmediatamente Issei se levantó como si nada.

-Veamos realmente cuan bueno es el manejo de mi propio Ki.

Sorprendiendo a Kuroka, el castaño le dio un golpe en la quijada…

PAM

Para después darle una patada horizontal…

PAM

Sin esperar un segundo más, el castaño salió corriendo detrás de la morena, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

El castaño llego a un pequeño claro, donde vio a Kuroka en una cierta posición.

Tenía las manos hacia atrás de la cadera, con las palmas juntas. Issei la imito, pero las palmas hacia arriba, en forma de garras.

En ambas empezaron a aparecer unas bolas blancas. Energía natural. Ki. Una gran acumulación.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - gritaron a la vez, lanzando las bolas de energía natural.

BOOOOOM

Ambos ataques impactaron, provocando una gran explosión y que el polvo de la tierra se levantara.

-Un buen calentamiento nya~. - dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo. – sonrió el castaño.

-He de admitir que tienes mejor control del que esperaba.

Ambas volvieron a ponerse en posición.

-¡Toma esta! – grito Kuroka.

De un brazo lanzo una bola de energía natural, rápidamente del otro brazo lanzo otra mucho más poderosa. Issei, con gran velocidad, repelió el primer ataque con su mano cubierta de energía natural. Luego extendió la palma de su mano y de ella apareció una poderosa esfera de Ki, la cual fue en dirección al segundo ataque de Kuroka.

BOOOOOOM

Al impactar una gran explosión se generó junto a una brillante luz. Cuando se apagó, ninguno estaba en su sitio. El lugar donde estaban ahora era en el cielo. Kuroka tenía sus alas demoniacas extendidas e Issei sus alas angelicales. Se encontraban en una pelea sin defensa, solo recibían golpes.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Finalmente ambos desaparecieron de ese lugar. Solo se escuchaban ondas expansivas, y durante breves momentos se lograban ver. En un momento aparecía Kuroka, que estaba dando un golpe a Issei en la cara, luego aparecía Issei dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, ambos chocando sobre sus rodillas, volvían a desaparecer y aparecer, esta vez los puños de ambos estaban chocando sobre sí.

PAAAAAAM

Finalmente aparecieron, y se estaban golpeando mutuamente la cara, dando un rápido movimiento volvieron a aterrizar, guardando sus alas.

-Veamos qué te parece esto.

Kuroka extendió sus brazos con las palmas abiertas y comenzó a reunir energía natural en ellos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Apunto hacia Issei y ambos ataques de energía natural salieron disparados hacia su posición. Un resplandor cubrió el brazo derecho de Issei y, con un veloz movimiento, repelió el ataque, desviándolo y haciéndolo explotar en el aire.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

-Manipulas tu propio Ki para evitar que el mío te mate. Interesante.

Kuroka sonrió contenta. Se despisto durante un segundo, por lo que no pudo esquivar el ataque de Issei.

PAM

Un poderoso gancho en plena barbilla. El golpe había sido aumentado con energía natural. El golpe el mando a volar en línea recta en el cielo. Issei extendió sus alas y voló a toda velocidad para alcanzarla. Una vez que la alcanzo siguió golpeándola varias veces. Luego la lanzo a tierra…

PUM

Para terminar reunió dos esferas de energía en sus manos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Inmediatamente comenzó a lanzar consecutivas bolas de energía hacia donde se encontraba Kuroka. La pelinegra, algo atontada por el golpe, conseguía esquivar por los pelos las bolas de energía.

Cubrió sus manos con energía natural y empezó a golpear las esferas.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Y volvieron a desaparecer. Nuevamente solo se escuchaban el intercambio de golpes.

Finalmente, luego del intercambio, Issei y Kuroka dejaron de moverse.

-¡Nyan! ¡Esto es divertido! – exclamo contenta Kuroka.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¿Estas bien Koneko? - pregunto Rias acercándose a la chica, arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Si.

-Hemos respirado poco veneno. Nos curaremos con poco tiempo. - mirando a su alrededor, escuchando una lejana explosión.

-He perdido de vista a Kuroka. Es muy buena con las ilusiones.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto ha estado bien! ¡Pero debemos ir terminando! - exclamo la morena, apareciendo de repente, lanzando un haz de energía combinada de [Senjutsu] y [Youjutsu].

Colocándose frente a la peli platino, el castaño la cubrió con su propio cuerpo, recibiendo el impacto de lleno… sin sufrir daño alguno.

-¿Eso es todo? – pregunto colmilludamente el castaño.

-¡¿No ha funcionado?! ¡No puede ser! ¡He imbuido una considerable cantidad de energía en el ataque! - arrojando esferas de poder sin detenerse, observando incrédula como el dragón volaba hacia ella.

En un parpadeo ya estaba frente a ella, con su palma apuntando a su cabeza, con una esfera de poder blanca sacra.

-Te recuerdo que soy un ángel. Mi poder purificar al tuyo. Ya deberías de saberlo. Antes no lo había usado. Solo mi Ki. Pero ahora ya lo sabes. – explico con voz seria.

-…

Apunto hacia el cielo, disparando la esfera de poder sagrado…

BOOOM

Destruyendo parte de la barrera. No mucha, pero si destruida.

Luego volvió a apuntarle, reuniendo otra vez poder.

-Te lo advierto por última vez. No vuelva a hacer llorar a mis estudiantes… o atente a las consecuencias.

Retiro su mano y disperso su poder.

-¡Maldito! - exclamo la morena alejándose con unos saltos.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Esto es realmente interesante! ¡Mentiría si no dijese que me lo estoy pasando bien!

-Puede que Tannin haya sido compasivo contigo… pero yo no lo seré.

Entonces, en medio de la zona, apareció una especie de lágrima, como por la que apareció Bikou para salvar a Vali. Por ella apareció un hombre rubio, vestido con un traje negro, acomodándose unas gafas, sosteniendo una radiante espada en su mano.

-Arthur Pendragón… y [Caliburn]. – susurro Issei observando la espada.

Al instante apareció [Ascalon] flotando frente al castaño. Se había auto invocado.

-¿[Ascalon]?

-_[Mejor prevenir que curar]_

* * *

Bueeeeeno. Parece que os da igual quien de las dos se quede el huevo. Así que he decidido que se lo queda Issei ! Jajajaja. La verdad es que da igual. Aparecerá más menos lo mismo. Era más por curiosidad. Lo que si os pregunto seriamente es, ¿queréis que sea macho o hembra? Y en todo caso, ¿qué nombre? Si es macho me gustaría ponerle Draco, y si es hembra Saphira. Pero quiero saber vuestras opiniones.

Por cierto, quiero aclarar que no tengo NADA en contra de los gais. Por si alguien se ha sentido ofendido o cree que los he ofendido. Por lo de Raiser. Yo solo he puesto como creo que el personaje habría actuado. Nada más.


	19. Partido por los sueños

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

DraigTrueEmperor9: bueno, he de discrepar en alguna parte. 1º - es normal que acusen a Kuroka después de matar a su amo. Es como si un empleado matara a su jefe. Pero no sé si eran ajenos o no a lo que hacía dicho demonio. No me acuerdo. Hay que recordar que la sociedad demoniaca es vieja y anticuada, como la Edad Media. 2º - Issei lo impide porque Koneko dijo que quería quedarse con Rias. Solo por ese motivo. Si se hubiera querido marchar, entonces él no se habría impuesto. Bueno, me equivoco. Kuroka sigue siendo una peligrosa criminal y terrorista de la [Brigada], por lo que sería muy peligroso, y él es su profe. 3º - yo sí creo que haya amistad. Cierto es que es su sirviente, pero yo creo que si le tiene ese cariño, como a Akeno, Kiba, John, Gasper y Xenovia. Pero no te niego que los use para ganar batallas. No por nada es su sequito. Son esclavos. 4º - Kuroka ayudara en el futuro. 5º - en parte me base en DB ya que ambos peleaban usando el Ki. 6º - Grace por votar XD

Zafir09: apuntado XD Lo de Kuroka… en el futuro.

doorkcrew: gracias por votar XD ¿[Ruler]? Para después del tomo 11. Por ahora solo 6 fragmentos.

ChrisDraig: me alegro que te gustara. Gracias por votar.

maicol1311: me alegra que te parezcan divertidos.

El Primordial: gracias por el voto. Ya veremos en el futuro XD No me hare auto spoilers XD

Alber Breaker: gracias por votar compadre XD Por cierto, el review de _'hermanos dragones'_ te lo explicare en el próximo. Me ha sido extraño, pero te explicare los motivos. Siento haberte decepcionado, pero es lo que hay :| Y me sorprendió lo poco que te agrada Rias XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 18:

**PARTIDO POR LOS SUEÑOS**

* * *

-Arthur Pendragón. - murmuró Issei observando al rubio mientras [Ascalon] flotaba ante él.

_-[Lastima que no estés aquí, hermana. Podrías usar tu poder para adueñarte de [Ruler]]_

-[Te gusta jorobarme, ¿verdad?]

-_[¿Yo? Que vaaaaaa]_

-[...]

-Kuroka, Bikou, hemos de retirarnos. Se han dado cuenta. – les dijo a sus dos compañeros para luego mirar al castaño y la espada flotante – Issei Hyodo. – murmuro.

[Caliburn] brillo en su funda. [Ascalon] brillo en respuesta.

-Pensaba que estabas con Vali. – comentó Bikou, aterrizando al lado de Kuroka.

-He venido porque Kuroka estaba tardando demasiado. Pero me sorprende verte aquí, Bikou.

PUUUUUUUUUM

-¡Atención! ¡No os acerquéis a ese tipo! -exclamó Tannin aterrizando tras los chicos - Lo que ese hombre tiene en su mano es peligroso.

-Lo se Tannin. Créeme que lo sé.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿Acaso no lo notas? – preguntó el castaño levantando una ceja - Eso que tiene en la mano es la espada sacra reina, [Colinbrande], también llamada [Caliburn].

-Para que la espada sacra más fuerte esté en manos de un colaborador del [Hakuryuukou]... – Tannin rio con amargura.

-…

-Profesor, ¿eso es cierto?

-Bueno…. Es cierto que [Caliburn] solía ser la más poderosa… pero… no creo que le saque tanta ventaja a [Excalibur].

-_[¿Y yo?]_

_-_… digamos que para matar dragones no te iguala ni de lejos.

-_[¡Estoy mejorando en lo demás!]_

-No digo que no, pero aún es pronto para comprobar cuál es más poderosa. – murmuró observando a [Caliburn] – Y esa es [Excalibur Ruler].

-Exacto. La más poderosa de las [Excalibur].

-No sabría decirte. Si tuviera aquí a [Blessing] tengo más que claro que podría quitarte a [Ruler] sin problema.

-Eso lo admito. Supongo que [Blessing] tiene la cualidad más interesante, pero en poder [Ruler] es la más poderosa.

-¿Y [Destruction]?

-Pues…

-Parece que estas bastante tranquilo. – le dijo Kuroka a Arthur, interrumpiendo a ambos hombres.

-Si. La verdad es que tengo mucho interés en sus compañeros. Rias Gremory, ¿podría mandar mis saludos a los usuarios de la espada sacra-demoniaca y la usuaria de [Durandal]? Me gustaría luchar contra ellos.

-Les hare llegar el mensaje.

-Me alegro escucharlo. [Sekiryuutei], espero poder luchar contra ti en otra ocasión.

-Claro. No veo porque no**.**

-Entonces nos marchamos.

Blandiendo a [Caliburn], Arthur creo un portal con forma de lágrima azulada, atravesándola, desapareciendo.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

-Ese muchacho es peligroso. – murmuro Tannin.

-Si. Lo es. Pero no solo él. Todos los miembros del equipo de Vali son peligrosos.

-Debemos informar sobre esto. ¿Vamos a la reunión?

-Vamos.

El castaño ascendió hasta subir encima de Tannin, siendo seguido por Rias y Koneko. La peli plateada se abrazaba a Rias, temblando levemente por el duro encuentro con su hermana.

-Profesor… gracias… - susurró Koneko al castaño, el cual solo sonrió.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡Jefa! ¡Profesor! - exclamaron los Gremory, corriendo hacia el castaño y las chicas al verlos.

Tannin se había ido por otro lado, por lo que no estaba con ellos.

-Hola chicos. Lamento si os hemos asustado. – se disculpó el castaño.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen? La [Brigada]…

-Tranquilo Kiba. No era la [Briaga]. Solo dos compañeros de Vali… bueno, tres contando a Arthur.

-¿Quién?

-El portador de [Ruler] y [Caliburn]. – el rubio abrió los ojos – Por cierto, parece ser que quiere enfrentarse a ti y Xenovia en un futuro, pues aun estáis verdes.

-Vaya. Eso me alegra. Enfrentarme a alguien tan fuerte.

-El portador de [Caliburn] y [Ruler]. Alguien muy digno con quien enfrentarse. Lo esperare ansiosa. – sonrió Xenovia con un peligroso brillo en los ojos – [Caliburn] contra mi [Durandal]. Un gran duelo, sin duda.

-Y, como siempre, la razón se va de paseo. – murmuro John.

Rias y Koneko se quedaron junto a sus compañeros mientras Issei se marchó a donde estaban reunidos los mandamases.

XXXXXXXXXX

El Ángel más poderoso del [Cielo] se encontraba observando desde las enormes cristaleras del último piso del colosal hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta el alejado lugar donde se había desarrollado el pequeño combate entre Tannin e Issei contra Kuroka y Bikou.

Estaba muy alegre porque su joven amigo había solucionado el problema sin consecuencias.

-Que gran error. – dijo Shemhazai.

En dicho piso, en la gigantesca sala, se encontraban reunidos los líderes de [Grigori], los [Serafines] del [Cielo] y los [Maous]. Todos estaban enojados por la infiltración de unos terroristas en dicha fiesta. La brecha de seguridad de los demonios no era para nada agradable.

-¿Quiénes eran los terroristas? – pregunto Ramiel.

-Los infiltrados eran miembros de la [Brigada del Caos], de una unidad independiente, el equipo del [Hakuryukou], formado por el descendiente de Sun Wukong, Bikou, la fugitiva Nekoshou Kuroka y el portador de la espada sacra más poderosa. Esas tres personas que formen parte de un grupo terrorista como ese es problemático. Además, la capacidad de gestión de los demonios es…

El líder de [Grigori] Shemhazai empezó a regañar como si no hubiera mañana. Azazel lo observaba aburrido, por lo que dejo ir a su imaginación.

-Por eso mismo creo que Issei Hyodo debería explicarnos lo ocurrido. – hablo [Sandalphon] – Por cierto, ¿dónde está? – le preguntó a Miguel.

-Tranquilo por ello. Gabriel ha ido a buscarlo.

-¿Le informaste de que íbamos a venir?

-Gabriel me lo negó. Parece que quiere darle una sorpresita. – sonrió el rubio, sentándose junto a Sirzechs.

-¿Qué tal llevan en el [Cielo] la relación de ambos? – pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, nadie osara oponerse, pero no sienta bien que ella este con un ascendido. Pero lo acabaran aceptando. Y, si alguien se opone, deberá hablarlo con la mismísima Gabriel. No creo que nadie tenga tanto valor.

-¡O tantos cojones! – exclamó divertido Azazel.

-Es otro modo de decirlo.

-Entonces, ¿le esperamos? – preguntó Serafall.

-Supongo que podríamos hacerlo. ¿Tú que piensas, Tannin?

El dragón se encontraba en su tamaño mini, tumbado cómodamente un poco alejado de la mesa. Tenía el tamaño suficiente para atravesar las puertas, pero sin duda parecía un cachorro.

-Podríamos esperar. Pero haced lo que os dé la gana.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Me esperaba esa respuesta! – volvió a exclamar Azazel.

-Tannin, ¿qué opinas de Issei?

-Es un hombre interesante. Tiene un gran potencial. No tiene talento, pero su determinación es simplemente asombrosa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

XXXXXXXXXX

Caminando por los lujosos pasillos del hotel, llevando su túnica blanca, su halo encima de su cabeza y unas zapatillas blancas veraniegas, con su largo cabello rubio moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos, cierta [Gran Serafín] buscaba a cierto castaño.

Detuvo su andar al ver la figura del castaño a lo lejos. Este no se daba cuenta de su presencia, pues parecía ausente.

Sonriendo enormemente, la rubia alzo la mano, convocando un círculo mágico particular. Era de un tono azulado. Y de dicho círculo salió…

[Guargh]

Un pequeño dragón… o más bien, pequeña dragona.

-Saphira, ve. – le dijo dulcemente.

[Guargh]

Saphira, una dragona que tiene sus escamas azules, aunque de varias tonalidades, sus ojos también azules y sus alas igual. Al observar las escamas a contraluz se puede observar un resplandor descomunal. Sus garras, su cuello, espalda y su cola, son puro hueso. Tiene los dientes y garras bien afilados. Su tamaño era como el antebrazo de Issei.

FLAP

La larva salió disparada con un torpe aleteo en dirección al castaño. Gabriel se rio por lo bajini al ver como la pequeña larva volaba con torpeza.

Entonces, cuando llego donde Issei.

[Guargh]

Se posó sobre su cabeza.

-¡!

Eso saco al castaño de sus pensamientos.

-¿? ¿Qué demonios? – notaba algo en su cabeza.

Algo se movía y le hacía cosquillas.

[Guargh]

Oyó un pequeño rugido.

-¿Un dragón?

-[Compañero, tienes a una larva de dragón encima de tu cabeza]

-¿En serio? – despacio y con cuidado ascendió su mano derecha hasta la altura de la cabeza. Nada más hacerlo noto como una pequeña lengua le lamia el índice – Je, me haces cosquillas. – subió ambas manos, cogiendo a la pequeña larva, poniéndola frente a frente. Se quedó maravillado al verla, sobre todo al ver su color – Hola pequeño.

[¡Guargh!]

-[Compañero, es hembra]

-… ops.

[¡Guargh!]

La larva no parecía contenta.

-Lo siento pequeña.

"sonriendo" contenta, la larva se acercó hasta su pecho, haciéndose un ovillo. Issei la cogió suavemente.

-¿Nos conocemos? – le preguntó divertido.

-Más o menos. – escuchó una conocida voz femenina, la cual le asombro enormemente, pues no la esperaba – Ha estado deseando verte desde que salió del cascaron.

-¿Gabriel?

MUAC

-Hola Ise. – le saludo con un suave beso, atontando al castaño.

-H-hola. – dijo sonrojado – Espera… ¿huevo? ¿Me estás diciendo que…? – la sombrada mirada fue directa a la pequeña larva, que estaba tan a gusto acurrucada en sus brazos y pecho.

-Se llama Saphira. Nació dos días después de que volvieras al [Inframundo]. Estaba deseando conocerte.

-¿Conocerme? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – se preguntó mirando a la larva – ¿Y cómo es que ha nacido ya?

-[Bueno, socio, el huevo no iba a tardar mucho desde que lo encontró el rubio. Ha nacido más menos en el momento exacto. Y el porqué… bueno, recuerda lo que te explique sobre esta especie. Gabriel es el ser más puro que encontraras. Es normal]

-Ya, pero, ¿a mí?

-[Bueno, supongo que, al estar a punto de nacer, tu presencia se le inscribió en la memoria. Tocaste el huevo y parece ser que te reconoció. Supongo que yo tengo parte de la culpa. Mira el lado bueno… al menos no es un macho. ¡Jajajajajaja!]

-Si… bueno… supongo que eso es bueno. – sonrió, acariciando las escamas, haciendo ronronear a Saphira.

-Ohhhhh. Miraos que monos. – sonrió Gabriel, haciéndole sonrojar un poco – Parece un hombre con su mascota… oh, perdón, creo que hija sería un término más acertado.

-¿Hija?

-No me hagas caso. – agito la mano, restándole importancia.

-… ahora que lo pienso, ¿lo saben en el [Cielo]? ¿Lo sabe Dulio?

-Nop y sep. Dulio se enteró poco después de su nacimiento. Yo le avise. En cuanto a los demás, he decidido no hacerlo hasta que estuvieras presente.

-¿Y eso?

-Me pareció lo más adecuado.

-Ya veo.

-Bien, ¡vámonos! – exclamó, cogiéndole del brazo sin molestar a la larva.

-¿Vámonos? ¿A dónde?

-A la reunión.

-¿?

-Ara, ¿no te lo han dicho? Los [Serafines], líderes de [Grigori] y los [Maous] se han reunido en el último piso. Nos esperan.

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!

XXXXXXXXXX

El ambiente en la sala estaba bastante tenso. A pesar del _'Tratado de Kuoh'_, la relación entre las [Tres Grandes Facciones] seguía muy tensa. Todos discutían entre sí. El incidente del grupo de Vali era el único tema de conversación.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! - exclamó la rubia irrumpiendo en la sala.

La entrada de la rubia junto al castaño y la larva de dragón consiguieron que dejaran de discutir para observarles.

-Me alegro de que hayáis llegado. – agradeció Miguel con alivio – Oh, un dragón. – murmuro al ver la larva en los brazos del castaño.

-¿Esa es la larva del huevo? – pregunto Tannin, alzando el cuello y cabeza.

[¡Guargh!]

La larva voló de los brazos de Issei para ponerse frente a frente con Tannin. Ahora, el tema principal en la sala, era observar a ambos dragones con curiosidad.

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sin hacer caso de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

[¡Guargh!]

Rugió Saphira. Tannin no hizo movimiento alguno. Soltó aire por su nariz, echando algo de fuego. La larva pareció enojarse y abrió la boca, intentando expulsar fuego…

HIP

Pero le salió algo parecido a un hipo.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!

Tannin empezó a carcajearse ante el patético intento de la pobre larva. Esta se enojó aún más y cubrió su cuerpo de pequeños rayos azules.

[¡Guargh!]

Volvió a rugir, pero esta vez consiguió exhalar unas pequeñas llamas tan azules como sus escamas.

Tannin sonrió muy contento y rugió un poco, como aceptando a la pequeña larva. Saphira rugió contenta y voló de nuevo a los brazos del castaño, haciéndose ovillo.

-¿Qué… acaba… de pasar? – pregunto confuso Issei a Tannin.

-Nada. Digamos que ha reconocido mi jerarquía y quería demostrar de lo que era capaz. – sonrió alegre – No está mal para tener poco tiempo. No ha estado nada mal. Supongo que algo normal en su especie.

-Issei, ¿por qué esa larva de dragón esta en tus brazos? – pregunto Sirzechs con curiosidad.

-… - el castaño desvió la mirada hacia Gabriel, que sonreía mientras se sentaba al lado de Miguel, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado, en el asiento libre. Camino hasta sentarse, aun con la larva en brazos – Bueno… es un poco complicado de explicar.

-Entonces será mejor dejarlo para luego. – dijo Raphael – Tenemos un asunto más serio entre manos – Tenemos entendido que tanto tu como Tannin habéis detenido el ataque de los terroristas.

-Bueno, no era un ataque, precisamente. Podría definirse mejor como una gamberrada por parte de la Nekoshou Kuroka. Bikou, solo la acompaño por aburrimiento… creo.

-¿Cómo entraron sin que los detectáramos?

-No tiene mucho misterio. Tanto la Nekoshou como el descendiente de Sun Wukong son expertos en el arte del [Senjutsu]. Sabéis, por el primero [Rey Mono], que tan útil puede ser. Además, Kuroka también es experta en [Youjutsu] y, por lo que he podido comprobar, sabe usar magia espaciotemporal. Para ser más precisos la del espacio. La del tiempo lo dudo.

-¿Cómo están Rias y la gata? - pregunto Azazel.

-Aspiraron un poco de veneno de Kuroka para demonios, pero fue leve. No deberían tener problema alguno con ello. Supongo que habrán ido a la enfermería.

[PRRR]

Saphira ronroneaba ante las caricias del castaño.

-¿Su objetivo?

-Kuroka vino a por su hermana. Así de simple. Pero ella no quiso irse y se quedó con Rias.

-Entonces el ataque no ha sido planificado. – murmuro Metatrón.

-Bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado. Si nos hemos reunido es por la información que nos ha traído Azazel. – hablo Tannin.

-Oye ahora que lo pienso. ¿No has encogido bastante? Parece que te hayan metido en una secadora. – comento burlón Issei – Así no intimidas tanto.

-¿Quieres ver cuánto puedo intimidar así, cachorro? – murmuro amenazante Tannin.

[¡Guargh!]

Rugió Saphira, mirando malamente al dragón.

-… interesante. – murmuro Tannin, observando divertido a la larva.

-¿?

-Tannin tiene razón. Estamos aquí reunidos por los [Rating Game]. No dejemos que un atentado aislado y fallido nos despiste. - sonrió Sirzechs.

-Según los datos aportados por Azazel, se prepara una revolución en los [Rating Game]. – comento Shemhazai - Solo si se organiza bien. De ser mal llevado…

-Pero es interesante. Los [Rating Game] se pondrán sin duda más interesantes a partir de ahora. Incluso puede que los diez primeros cambien de puesto. Es muy beneficioso.

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Por ellas entro un anciano vestido con una sola pieza, un bastón de madera, un picudo sombrero algo desgastado, con una extensa barba y un parche sobre un ojo. Junto al anciano se encontraba una mujer peli plateada de ojos azules, una valkiria vestida con su armadura al completo, observando a los presentes seria.

-Vaya. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen educación. Ni siquiera saludan a un viejo como yo.

-Odín. – saludo Miguel.

-"El [Dios Jefe] de los Nórdicos." – pensó con asombro Issei.

-Oh! A pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no es cierto, abuelo del norte? – saludo Azazel.

-Ciertamente ha pasado tiempo, mocoso ángel caído. Aunque se me hace raro el verte tan unido a la gente que con la que solías pelear. ¿Estás pensando el algo sospechoso?

-¡Hah! Al contrario que los dioses de campo que hacen honor a viejos bonos de acuerdo a las prácticas convencionales o cualquier otra cosa, nosotros, los jóvenes, tenemos una mentalidad más flexible. En lugar de apegarnos a las molestas maneras hostiles de pensar que dan más valor en el crecimiento y el progreso.

-"Me siento menor que un bebe entre ellos"

-[Bueno, compañero, Odín sin duda es el más viejo de todos los presentes con diferencia. Odín sería un viejo de ochenta, Miguel, el segundo más viejo, sería como un chaval de a lo mejor veinte años y tú, mi querido socio, serias un espermatozoide]

-"Una manera curiosa de explicarlo"

-Esa es una patética manera de pensar. El pensamiento ideal de un ser débil. Aunque es normal. Después de todo solo sois un grupo de mocosos que se han reunido debido a que perdieron a sus líderes, Dios y los [Maous] originales.

-A esto se le llama independizarse, anciano.

-El ver a una panda de críos reunidos jugando a ser mayores no hace más que arrancarme una risa.

-"¿Qué se supone que quiere este viejo? ¿Empezar una pelea?"

-[Seria interesante. A pesar de que Thor, el [Dios del Trueno] es el más fuerte de la mitología asgardiana, Odín sigue siendo muy poderoso. Solo uno aquí presente sería capaz de darle una verdadera batalla, o incluso de matarlo]

-"¿Quién?"

-[Ya lo sabrás]

Sirzechs, al ver cómo iba la cosa, decidió levantarse y saludar cordialmente al [Dios Jefe Nórdico].

-Un placer volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, [Rey de los Dioses Nórdicos]. – saludo sonriente.

-Sirzechs, he venido aquí solo por tu invitación para ver los juegos. Te compadezco por tu situación, viendo que el auténtico descendiente del Lucifer original es el portador del [Dragón Blanco]. Además se ha vuelto un terrorista. El futuro de los demonios no va a ser ni fácil ni bonito. – la mirada de Odín fue hacia Issei – Y él [Sekiryuutei] en el bando de los ángeles. Esta época es sin duda interesante.

-[Saluda]

-Yo… esto… un placer conocerle.

-Jojojojo. Un chico interesante. – miro a Serafall - Serafall… ¿que son esas pintas?

-Ara, Odín. ¿No lo sabes? ¡Estas son las ropas de la chica mágica! - girando sobre sí misma.

-Hmmm. Así que esto es lo que se lleva entre las jóvenes de hoy día. No está nada mal. Si, bastante agradable. – sonrió lascivamente, observándola de arriba abajo.

-"… viejo verde"

-[Es un poco decepcionante, pero que se le va a hacer]

Entonces la valkiria intervino con mal gesto.

-¡Mi señor Odín! ¡No debe de actuar de esa manera tan indecente! No hace más que desprestigiar la reputación del [Valhalla]! – exclamó.

-Caray, que pesada eres. – mascullo con enojo – Es por eso que no puedes conseguir a ningún héroe como novio.

La valkiria se echó a llorar.

-¡E-en cualquier caso, s-solo soy una guerrera de edad con antecedentes d-de no tener n-novio! ¡Y-yo también quiero un n-novio! ¡Buaaaaaa!

Odín solo suspiro avergonzado por la actitud de la valkiria. Issei lo miro con malos ojos. Cualquier clase de respeto que tuviera por el viejo se había ido por el váter.

-Lo lamento. Es mi actual asistente. A pesar de ser bastante atractiva, es demasiado estirada. Por eso no puede conseguir novio. – explicó alzando los hombros – Por cierto, he oído de los juego. Sirzechs Serafall, vuestras hermanas van a enfrentarse ¿eh? Hacer pelear a vuestras queridas hermanas pequeñas entre ellas sabiendo que son amigas. Es muy cruel. Sin duda sois demonios.

-Si Rias no es capaz de superar este obstáculo, entonces sus esperanzas para su futuro nunca se harán realidad.

-¡Ya está decidido que ganara Sona-chan!

-¿Entonces el asunto de la [Brigada del Caos] ya está acabado? - preguntó Odín.

-Falta algún detalle sin importancia. – contesto Gabriel.

-Oh, ¿acaso no es la [Mujer más hermosa y fuerte del [Cielo]] lo que ven mis ojos? – sonrió otra vez lascivo Odín, mirando el generoso escote de la blanca túnica de la rubia.

GRRRRR

Un fuerte gruñido llamo la atención de los presentes. Primero miraron a Tannin, pero el dragón se encogió de hombros. Luego miraron a Saphira, pero la cría solo miraba con advertencia al [Dios Jefe Nórdico]. Por ultimo miraron a Issei, que asesinaba con la mirada a Odín. Sus caninos se habían se habían alargado y su aura aumentaba amenazante.

-Jojojojo. Esa es una mirada peligrosa, niño.

-Pues deberías de mantener la lengua dentro de la boca, no vaya a ser que alguien te la arranque. – amenazo.

La mayoría de los miembros de la sala se alertaron ante la amenaza del castaño.

-Ise, cálmate. – le pidió Gabriel, acariciándole el brazo.

-…

El castaño desvió la mirada del anciano, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

-Jojojojo. Eso ha sido divertido. Pero, cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo es la fecha señalada para el combate?

Durante una hora completa estuvieron resolviendo aquellos asuntos que habían quedado sin resolver. Entiéndase la [Brigada]. Issei tuvo que hablar varias veces, explicando las distintas situaciones que había tenido con Dulio cuando ambos viajaban juntos. La mayoría era sobre ataques que habían sufrido por la [Brigada].

Al final de la reunión, Miguel, Gabriel e Issei salieron de la reunión para tomar un descanso.

-Bien, ahora, ¿me contareis ahora de donde ha salido ese dragón? – pregunto el rubio curioso, observando a Saphira - ¿Y por qué os tiene tanto cariño? – su curiosidad aumento al ver como Gabriel acariciaba a la larva, la cual ronroneaba contenta aun en brazos de Issei.

-Veras. – Gabriel fue la que explicó - Hace un tiempecito, Dulio encontró un huevo de dragón hada en EEUU. Al no saber qué hacer con él lo llevo a casa de Ise. Entonces solo era un huevo. Cuando Ise vino de visita al mundo humano, se quedó asombrado. Al parecer, al tocar dicho huevo, Saphira lo reconoció. Suponemos que ser el [Sekiryuutei] tiene algo que ver. En cuanto al nacimiento, bueno, supongo que sabrás sobre las hada dragón.

-Si. Algo se. Ahora todo tiene sentido. – sonrió Miguel – Y creo entender el motivo por el que no lo hayas comentado en el [Cielo]. ¿Qué harás con ella?

-Yo me la quedare, obviamente. Nos hemos cogido cariño.

-[Guargh]

-¿La llevaras al [Cielo]?

-No creo que haya problema alguno. Si alguno intenta hacerle algo… bueno… tendré que ponerle remedio. ¿No crees?

El líder del [Cielo] tembló al recordar lo que paso después de la reunión de las [Tres Grandes Facciones].

-S-sí. Creo que lo entenderán.

-¡Perfecto!

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que acabaron con la reunión y la fiesta, cada uno se fue a su respectivo hotel o residencia. Lord Gremory y Venelana le ofrecieron al castaño quedarse de nuevo en su castillo, pero el castaño declinó la oferta, pues iba a quedarse con su señora.

En un hotel no muy lejano, los ángeles invitados residían juntos mientras que los ángeles caídos residían en otro hotel, alejado del suyo.

En una de las tantas habitaciones del último piso del hotel de los ángeles se encontraba Issei. El castaño se encontraba observando a través de la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. Saphira se encontraba en su cabeza con la vista fija en el horizonte. Era una escena graciosa observar a ambos. Cualquier mínimo movimiento de cabeza del castaño era imitado por la pequeña larva de dragón.

La habitación no era tan grande como la que uso en el castillo Gremory, lo cual agradecía, aunque seguía siendo enorme. Tenía una gran cama de matrimonio con dos mesillas de noche a ambos lados. Frente a la cama había un gigantesco armario de madera oscura. A la derecha había un enorme ventanal con balcón, donde estaba Issei. Al otro lado de la cama había un cuarto de baño privado, compuesto por un váter, un bidé, una gran bañera, una ducha e incluso un jacuzzi.

TOC TOC

-Ise, ¿estás durmiendo? – pregunto la voz de Gabriel desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No. Adelante. Pasa. – respondió sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, apoyando sus manos en la baranda de mármol del balcón.

La rubia abrió, entrando a la habitación. En vez de llevar su túnica blanca y sus sandalias, ahora llevaba un camisón blanco de tirantes, con generoso escote, e iba descalza.

[Guargh]

Saphira aleteo y voló hacia sus brazos. Gabriel la cogió sonriente.

-Pensaba que ya estarías durmiendo. – comento, acercándose, observando al castaño, el cual solo vestía con un pantalón.

-Bueno, no he podido dormir. Después de entrenar tanto con Tannin, me siento extraño sin tener a ese dragón intentando matarme. – explicó con sarcasmo.

-¿En serio? Debe ser divertido. – dijo con una risilla, situándose a su lado.

-…

El castaño giro su cabeza lentamente, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh vamos. Solo es una broma.

-Ya. Me gustaría ver qué tal se te da a ti. – murmuro.

-Jijiji.

Apoyo su cuerpo contra el del castaño, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Issei, en respuesta, volteó levemente el cuerpo, permitiendo a Gabriel apoyarse mejor mientras le pasaba un brazo por su estrecha cintura, acercándola todo lo posible.

-Me he sentido extraña últimamente. – susurro Gabriel.

-¿Extraña?

-Me cuesta dormir. Desde que dormimos juntos en tu casa me cuesta dormir sola. – explicó.

Issei se sonrojo levemente mientras sonreía la mar de contento.

-Por eso has venido, ¿verdad? – notó como asentía – En ese caso, ¿nos vamos a dormir?

-Si. La verdad es que tengo bastante sueño. – sonrió.

Ambos se metieron en la habitación, cerrando las ventanas y corriendo las cortinas. Quitaron las sabanas y se metieron adentro. Gabriel dejo a Saphira en el pie de la cama. La pequeña larva de dragón se hizo un ovillo, durmiendo después de bostezar.

Ambos ángeles se pusieron una fina sabana hasta la cintura y se durmieron abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, del calor de su cuerpo.

* * *

_**Día del partido - pabellón principal del hotel**_

El tan famoso y esperado encuentro entre Rias y Sona se llevaría a cabo en un gran pabellón del hotel donde se había llevado acabo la fiesta. Seria en el pabellón principal, donde los invitados podrían observar tranquilamente.

En la sala VIP se encontraban los líderes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones] y Odín, observando este interesante partido. Gabriel tenía a Saphira en su regazo, acariciándola, escuchando sonriente como ronroneaba.

-¿Dónde está Issei? Pensaba que estaría con nosotros. – comento Raziel, observando que el castaño no estaba.

-Ah, eso. Grayfia lo ha invitado para ser comentarista en este partido. – explico la rubia.

-¿En serio? Eso será divertido. Seguro que le lanza alguna pulla. – sonrió Metatrón, nerviosa porque empezara el partido.

-Hermana, no creo que sean tan malos como para meterse con él. – le dijo Sandalphon – Bueno… retiro mis palabras. – rectifico al ver a Azazel en la sala de los comentaristas.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la sala de al lado se encontraban los comentaristas. Una sala de tamaño adecuado como para que los cuatro comentaristas presentes se sintiera a gusto. Una gran mesa con micrófonos y montones de botones, una mesa con comida y bebida, una gran ventana y pantallas…. Dichos comentarista eran Grayfia Lucifuge, Azazel, Issei y un demonio. Sentados sobre unas cómodas sillas.

-¡Atención, señoras y señores! ¡Ha llegado el momento que todos estábamos esperando! – exclamó el comentarista demonio – Soy yo, Loke Barbatos. Seré vuestro comentarista en este gran partido. ¡Tengo el placer de ofrecerles el primer duelo de la jornada! ¡El [Rating Game] que inaugura este evento! ¡El estreno de las hermanas pequeñas de nuestros dos [Maous] Lucifer y Leviathan! ¡Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri!

El gigantesco pabellón donde se encontraban reunidos estallo en gritos y aplausos.

-¡A continuación les presentamos a los miembros de ambos equipos! ¡Por parte de Sona Sitri, un equipo entrenado desde hace años, compacto y disciplinado!

Uno a uno fue diciendo los nombres y su [Evil Pieces].

_Sona Sitri como [Rey]_

_Tsubaki Shinra como [Reina]_

_Momo Hanakai como [Alfil]_

_Reya Kusaka como segunda [Alfil]_

_Tomoe Meguri como [Caballo]_

_Tsubasa Yura como [Torre]_

_Genshirou Saji como [Peón]_

_Ruruko Nimura como [Peón]_

Al igual que cuando se presentaban los equipos en un partido del mundo humano, los nombrados fueron saliendo en unos gigantescos hologramas con una postura y sus estadísticas a su lado.

-¡Y la heredera Gremory se ha presentado con todas sus piezas disponibles!

Imitando lo sucedido con el equipo de Sona, esta vez aparecieron los miembros del grupo Gremory.

_Rias Gremory como [Rey]_

_Akeno Himejima como [Reina]_

_Gasper Vladi como [Alfil]_

_Yuuto Kiba como [Caballo]_

_Xenovia como [Caballo]_

_Koneko Toujou como [Torre]_

_John Walker como [Peón]_

El pabellón entero se levantó, aplaudiendo y silbando con fuerza tras la aparición del holograma del castaño, que junto al resto empezó a flotar por el techo del pabellón.

Se notaba que el sequito de Rias tenía más fama que el de Sona.

* * *

_**Campo de batalla**_

Los miembros del grupo Gremory habían sido tele transportados al espacio de juego. Al abrir los ojos vieron que se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un amplio restaurante. Al salir de dicho lugar observaron que se trataba de un centro comercial.

-Vaya. No esperaba que la tienda de departamentos cerca del instituto seria el escenario. – comento John.

_-*Atención por favor. Yo, la [Reina] del grupo Lucifer, Grayfia, seré el árbitro del encuentro entre el grupo Sitri y el grupo Gremory. En el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, velare por esta batalla entre las dos familias. Ambos grupos han sido transportados a sus bases en este escenario, la tienda por departamentos en el barrio de la escuela de la Academia Kuoh. La base de la señorita Sona es en el primer piso del lado oeste y la de la señorita Rias es en el segundo piso del lado este. Para que los [Peones] puedan promoverse, deben ir a la base del oponente. No habrá reglas especiales. Se le ha proporcionado a cada equipo una botella de curación [Lagrimas de Fénix]. El tiempo para crear estrategia es de treinta minutos. El contacto con el oponente en ese tiempo está prohibido. Después de los treinta minutos empezara el juego.*_

Después de esas palabras todos se reunieron con rapidez alrededor de Rias.

-Parece ser que será una batalla interior. Hemos tenido mala suerte ya que la regla para esta ocasión es _'no destruir la tienda por departamentos'_. Sin duda es una batalla desventajosa para Akeno, Xenovia y John.

-Joder. ¡Consigo aumentar mi poder y me salen con esta! – exclamó con enojo.

-Los ojos de Gasper-kun tampoco serán eficaces. Hay muchos sitios para esconderse. Además podrían hacer un ataque sorpresa desde la oscuridad. – dijo Akeno.

-Los ojos de Gasper no se pueden usar desde el principio, hay una restricción. Su uso está prohibido dado que no lo puede controlar perfectamente. Tampoco se le puede dar sangre Tendrá que usar unas gafas desarrolladas por Azazel que tienen un sello para su [Sacred Gear]. – explico mientras Gasper se ponía las gafas.

-Sin duda esto es problemático. Nos han puesto en una gran desventaja. ¿Gasper puede usar su magia y habilidades de vampiro? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Sí, puede hacerlo. El problema es que no sabemos qué tipo de contraataque podrá hacer Sona. En él [Rating Game] no se gana solo por tener un gran poder y eso lo demuestra nuestro partido. Debido a que este terreno es negativo para nosotros, es positivo para los que dependen de la sabiduría, además el tiempo también es perjudicial. Tenemos que compensar esto, sino no podremos ganar y avanzar en los juegos.

-Eso es correcto – afirmo Akeno – Debemos ser capaces de ganar en campos como este. La batalla de hoy es la mejor oportunidad para acostumbrarnos a batallas interiores.

-Sin duda esto es un problemón. – hablo Kiba.

-Si destruimos nos eliminan al instante. Debéis centraros en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lamento pediros esto. – se disculpó con Akeno, Xenovia y John.

-Pufff. Será complicado.

-Y yo que esperaba mostrar el poder de [Durandal].

-He pensado que podríamos atacar desde el garaje del estacionamiento. Estoy pensando en cómo podríamos ponerlo en ejecución. – hablo Akeno.

-Si. Es lo mismo para pasar de la azotea. Ya sea romper por el centro, desde el techo o desde el garaje hay que avanzar por estas rutas puesto que no podemos salir de la tienda de departamentos en sí.

-No creo que haya coches en el estacionamiento, aunque después de ver cómo han reproducido exactamente el lugar puede que también hallan reproducido los coches.

Rias y Akeno empezaron a discutir qué estrategia sería mejor utilizar. Entonces Kiba alzo la mano y hablo.

-Jefa, voy a ir a buscar en el garaje de la azotea y el estacionamiento ya que hay escaleras cerca.

-Por favor Yuuto. – dijo mientras asentía.

-¿Qué tan problemáticos son los coches? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Podrían meter un coche en la rienda o usarlo como una bomba, aunque no creo que alguien como Sona conduzca imprudentemente dentro de la tienda de departamentos. - luego miro a Gasper – Gasper, transfórmate en murciélagos y vuela a diferentes partes de aquí. Quiero que nos informes para cuando empiece el juego.

-E-entendido.

-Bien. Nos quedan quince minutos. Nos veremos dentro de diez. Id a hacer vuestros métodos de relajación.

-¡Si! – contestaron al unísono.

Durante el tiempo restante, cada uno estuvo a su bola.

* * *

_**Sala de comentaristas**_

-Hoy tenemos el placer de presentar a mis dos compañeros comentaristas. Azazel, [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos]…

-Buenas. Estoy encantado de estar aquí presente. – saludo el caído.

-Y a Issei Hyodo, el [Joker] de la [Gran Serafín] de Gabriel y el [Sekiryuutei].

-Es un honor poder estar aquí. – saludo el castaño.

-Además, como ya han podido comprobar, nos acompaña la [Reina] del [Maou] Lucifer. [Gobernador] Azazel, ¿qué tienes que decirnos sobre el equipo de la princesa Sona Sitri?

-Es una maquina bien engrasada. No tiene a nadie que sobresalga demasiado. Posiblemente Saji Genshirou, si tuviera el poder de Vritra por completo, pero no es el caso.

-¿Qué opina usted, [Joker] Hyodo?

-Bueno, es cierto que Saji no tiene el poder completo de Vritra. Es más, tengo entendido que no tiene ni tres fragmentos de su alma. Pero ello no quiere decir que no sea peligroso. A mi parecer es el que más. Su [Absorption Line] podría ser un gran problema para el grupo de la señorita Rias.

-Muy bien dicho. Pero, ¿es posible que Sona Sitri este guardando algún truco para coger desprevenido al equipo Gremory?

-Es posible. Hay que admitir que Sona es mejor estratega que Rias.

-¿Qué piensa usted, Azazel?

-El equipo Gremory tiene mucho más potencial de combate que el Sitri, no solo es éxito mediático.

-Recientemente los medios empezaban a estar preocupados por el crecimiento del equipo de la [Princesa Carmesí]. Hasta ahora solo tenía cuatro piezas y otra sellada, pero ahora ha conseguido más en menos de dos meses.

-Cierto. La portadora de [Durandal] y el portador del [Sacred Gear] [West Divine Monster]. Esos dos tienen un gran potencial.

-¿Qué piensa de la orientación sexual de su nuevo [Peón]?

-Bah. Eso a mí no me importa. Es un buen muchacho con gran potencial. Juzgarlo por eso me parece estúpido.

-¿Y usted, Hyodo?

-Pienso exactamente igual. El que sea o no gay no tiene que importar en absoluto.

-Pero eso no es lo importante. – volvió a hablar Azazel – Lo importante es saber si Rias será capaz de controlarlo adecuadamente.

-Entiendo. Ahora que me acuerdo. No tiene que ver con el partido, pero es un rumor de lo más interesante. [Sekiryuutei] Hyodo… ¿es cierto que tiene una relación amorosa con la [Gran Serafín] Gabriel y que tienen como hija adoptiva una cría de dragón hada? – pregunto con gran curiosidad el comentarista Loke, dejando de piedra al castaño – Incluso hay rumores de que han dormido juntos y usted le ha tocado los pechos. ¡Nadie jamás ha llegado a tal nivel ni de lejos! ¡Por favor, conteste!

-¡!

Issei se sonrojo con fuerza y sus ojos estaban que se salían de las orbitas. Azazel empezó a carcajearse con fuerza. Grayfia observaba con curiosidad al joven ángel.

Lo más curioso era que todo el pabellón se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la sala VIP, todos observaban con curiosidad a Gabriel. La hermosa rubia se había quedado de piedra, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Había dejado de acariciar a Saphira, por lo que la pequeña larva de dragón la observaba, preguntándose el porqué de su rigidez y el que dejara de acariciarla.

Los [Serafines] la observaban con los ojos fuera de las orbitas. Miguel estaba curioso por saber hasta donde habían llegado realmente. Los [Maous] la observaban con curiosidad, al igual que los líderes de [Grigori].

-Jojojojo. Vaya con el mocoso dragón. Pues no es tonto ni nada. – comento Odín, sonriente.

XXXXXXXXXX

Al ver que el castaño se había quedado totalmente callado y que no contestaría, el comentarista Loke prefirió preguntar a Azazel.

-¿Nos confirmas que son ciertos los rumores sobre una relación sentimental entre la [Gran Serafín] Gabriel y su [Joker]?

-Solo estoy aquí para comentar el combate. – sonrió.

-Oh, no sea malo con nosotros.

-Lo lamento, pero si confirmo algo, lo más posible es que acabe muerto en menos de diez minutos.

-¡Entonces es cierto! – exclamo.

-… - Azazel se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, solo podemos afirmar que hay una relación amorosa. Lo demás nos dejara con las dudas. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿crees que Sona Sitri puede derrotar al grupo de Rias Gremory?

-Es posible. Incluso tiene ventaja en este partido. El equipo de Rias Gremory es especialmente potente, pero las normas hoy no están a favor de Rias. Con la regla aleatoria que le prohíbe a su equipo destruir el mobiliario, su arsenal estará severamente restringido, algo que puede usar Sona a su favor.

-Ejem, estoy de acuerdo con Azazel. Además, Sona estará contenta con este partido. Es lo que ella quiere. – volvió a hablar Issei, después de serenarse.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque es una oportunidad perfecta para ponerse a prueba, para descubrir cuál es su límite como equipo.

-Gracias por opinar. ¡Ahora aquí la previa del combate! ¡Con menos de un minuto para que se acabe el periodo de preparación, veremos de primera línea el choque entre el futuro del [Inframundo]!

* * *

_**Campo de batalla**_

Una vez reunidos, y pasado el tiempo, Grayfia volvió a hablar.

-*_Ahora es el momento de comenzar. Por otra parte, el plazo de tiempo para este juego será de un estilo de bombardeo de tres horas. Sin más preámbulos… ¡comenzad!*_

-Bien. – con toda su autoridad, Rias llamo la atención de su equipo - Las instrucciones serán como acordamos. Los grupos será: John y Koneko, que iréis al interior de la tienda, Yuuto y Xenovia avanzaran adelante a través del garaje, Gasper se transformara en murciélagos y vigilara, Akeno y yo iremos por la vía del grupo de John y Koneko. Ahora, ¡vamos a ganar!

-¡Si! – exclamaron, dándose ánimos.

-Vamos Xenovia.

-Si Kiba.

Ambos [Caballos] salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a sus lugares. Según informo Kiba, los coches que había en el parking eran imitaciones, por lo que no se podría atacar con ellos.

-¡Bien! ¡Hora de repartir leña! ¡Vamos Koneko! – exclamó entusiasmado el albino.

-¡Si!

Ambos, [Peón] y [Torre] salieron tranquilamente de la tienda en dirección a donde les había dicho su ama.

Caminaron tranquilamente por los anchos y largos pasillos del centro comercial, con sus sentidos alerta durante aproximadamente diez minutos.

-¡Me aburroooooooooo! – exclamo con aburrimiento John.

-John-senpai, no deberías de gritar.

-Eso da igual. No se tu Koneko, pero yo tengo la sensación de que vamos a una trampa. – comento el albino, observando a todos lados – Es más, sabiendo lo que se dé la Presidenta, ¡todos vamos hacia una trampa!

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – pregunto Koneko.

-Fácil. Todos sabemos que la Presidenta es mejor estratega que la Jefa… con perdón.

-*Tranquilo. Eso es verdad* - dijo con disgusto Rias.

-Pues, como decía, tengo la sensación de que la Presi se ha adelantado a nuestros pasos y…

-Viene alguien. Dos exactamente. – interrumpió Koneko. La loli había sacado sus orejas y cola de gato - Sí. Se están moviendo y se desplazan en línea recta hacia nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto asombrado – Yo no sé por dónde vienen exactamente.

-Es por el [Senjutsu] en mi actual estado. Puedo leer el flujo espiritual bastante bien.

-¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar?

-A este paso, diez minutos.

-¿Otros diez más? Pufff. Aburrido. Bueno, entonces esperemos.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes, ambos Gremory estuvieron esperando pacientemente… bueno, impacientemente por parte del albino. Habían acordado un trato, por lo que ambos sonreían.

-¿Lista? – le pregunto John con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Si. – contesto poniendo la misma sonrisa.

Ninguno hizo un movimiento, pero sus sonrisas no se fueron de sus caras.

-¡El primer golpe es nuestro!

De repente, desde el techo, Saji se lanzó desde una cuerda hacia él. Al haber gritado, John tuvo tiempo más que suficiente para apartarse con gran elegancia.

-No deberías gritar antes de atacar. Es una regla indispensable de las peleas. – dijo el albino, levantando el índice.

-Tsk. Es cierto pero, ¿no notas nada? – sonrió el rubio Sitri desafiante.

-¿? – el albino observo su brazo derecho. Tenía una línea del [Sacred Gear] de Saji, pero no conectaba con dicho [Sacred Gear] – No conecta con el tuyo. ¿Con que demonios conecta? – se preguntó.

-Jejejeje. – Saji solo se rio contento porque su plan funcionara.

_-*El [Alfil] de Rias Gremory se retira.*_

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron ambos Gremory.

-Así es. Gasper fue capturado. – dijo Saji – La Presidenta sabía que Rias-senpai haría que Gasper se transformara en vampiro dado que no puede usar su [Sacred Gear]. Así que solo tuvimos que hacer un movimiento sospechoso para que Gasper nos siguiera juntando todos sus murciélagos en nuestra base, que es una tienda de comestibles. Al hacerlo usamos el ajo, cosa que no es agradable para los vampiros.

-Como me lo suponía. Hemos caído en trampas. – masculló John - Koneko.

-¿Si?

-A partir de ahora todas las comidas de Gasper contendrán ajo. – le dijo tan serio que daba risa.

-Si

-Ahora Walker… ¡yo te derrotare!

Saji se lanzó con fuerza hacia John, que lo esquivo sin problemas. El [Peón] Sitri intentaba darle distintos golpes con sus manos y piernas, pero el albino los esquivaba con gran elegancia. Lo curioso era que el rubio Sitri atacaba de forma no coordinada. Lanzaba puñetazos y patadas al aire. en cambio, el albino bailaba mientras esquivaba. Al no ser coordinado, le era más fácil esquivarlos.

Al ver que no funcionaba, decidió usar su [Sacred Gear]. Creando distintas líneas las lanzaba hacia John para intentar liar sus piernas o manos. Una de ellas lo consiguió enrollándose en las piernas del albino, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Saji se lanzó a darle un puñetazo…

PAM

Pero John lo paro con su mano. Al agarrar su mano le dio un cabezazo en su frente…

PAM

Provocando que se alejara de él.

El albino se levantó, cogió la línea y la electrocuto con su poder del rayo.

-Te respeto por lo que quieres hacer y por tu sueño, pero yo no pienso dejarme derrotar. También tengo mis sueños, y no pienso rendirme por los tuyos. ¡No pienso dejar que me derrotes!

-¡Ya verás cómo lo hago! – exclamo Saji, levantándose.

Saji y su compañera Ruruko Nimurase pusieron unas gafas de sol, desconcertando a ambos Gremory. De repente…

FLASH

Unas potentes luces iluminaron el lugar dejando ciegos tanto a John como a Koneko.

-¡Tsk! ¡Me cago en to! – exclamó con molestia el albino.

Mientras se cubría los ojos recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago de parte de Saji.

PAM

-¡Arg!

PAM PAM PAM

Aprovechando que el albino estaba ciego por unos segundos, Saji ataco con todo, dándole puñetazos y patadas.

-¡A la mierda!

Con ese grito, John convoco un escudo de aire, el cual alejo al rubio Sitri.

-¡Prueba esto! - exclamó Saji, concentrando poder mágico en su mano, la cual lanzo contra John.

BOOOM

-¡!

Para sorpresa del Sitri, el albino había desviado hacia el techo su esfera de energía. Había modificado su escudo para que la esfera se desviara.

-Pse. No me esperaba que pelearais de una forma tan fea. – dijo molesto el albino.

-¿Mi esfera de poder… desviada con tanta facilidad?

-¿Acaso te crees que yo no he entrenado? ¡Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz!

[West Divine Monster]

El albino invoco sus dos garras de tigre. Una se recubrió de rayos y la otra de viento.

-¡Te vas a caga!

-¡[Promoción] a [Torre]! – exclamo Nimura.

PAM PAM PAM PAM

Por otro lado, Nimura y Koneko se encontraban teniendo un combate de puño contra puño. A pesar de la [Promoción], Koneko tenía mejor habilidad que la Sitri.

PAM

La castaña se agarró el estómago con gran dolor mientras escupía sangre.

-¡Nimura! – exclamo asustado Saji por el estado de su compañera.

-¿Qué… ha sido… eso? – pregunto en un susurro Nimura.

-He revestido mi puño con la energía natural dentro de ti. He dañado tus vasos sanguíneos, por lo que no podrás usar magia, además de atravesar tus entrañas. No podrás moverte más.

-Ya… veo…. Lo lamento… Saji-kun…

La castaña Sitri desapareció en pequeñas partículas de luz.

_-*Un [Peón] de Sona Sitri se retira.*_

-Ahora que he aceptado mis poderes de nekomata, me he convertido en una Nekoshou. ¡No voy a perder! – exclamó mientras se lanzaba hacia Saji, pero John lo detuvo.

-Koneko, por favor, déjame a Saji a mí. – le pidió – Esto es un asunto entre [Peones].

La loli asintió, ocultando su forma nekomata, dejando a los dos [Peones] luchar.

-Bien Saji, ¡acabemos con esto!

TROOOMP

El albino lanzo una gran descarga eléctrica hacia el rubio Sitri, el cual esquivo saltando hacia un lado.

Saji le lanzo a John un disparo mágico que este destruyo con un disparo de aire condensado.

BOOOM

El albino respondió volviendo a lanzar rayo, pero Saji volvió a levantar su mano y siguió disparando más ráfagas de esferas de poder demoniaco.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Durante aproximadamente diez minutos, ambos estuvieron en un toma y daca. Disparando y esquivando. Disparando y bloqueando. Disparando y esquivando.

Pero, ambos Gremory se dieron cuenta de algo. Con el paso de los minutos, Saji mostraba claros signos de agotamiento. Pero no eran pequeños. Empezaban a marcarse ojeras y sudaba demasiado.

BOOOM

Con un último rayo, John destruyo la última esfera que Saji le había lanzado.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – pregunto serio – No es para nada normal que tú seas capaz de hacer lo que has hecho.

-He usado mi propia fuerza vital y la transformo en poder mágico. – explico Saji entre largas y agotadas respiraciones.

El albino se sorprendió y miro a Koneko, la cual asintió.

-¡¿Es que piensas morir?! – exclamó mientras se enojaba.

-¡Si! ¡Tengo esa intención! ¡Se rieron de nuestro sueño y no pienso dejar que vuelvan a hacerlo! ¡Esta pelea está siendo retransmitida por todo el [Inframundo]! ¡Demostrare la seriedad del grupo Sitri frente a los que se reían de nosotros!

-Eres idiota. – dijo seco el albino.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Morir es para cobardes. Si quieres cumplir tu sueño no lo conseguirás si estás muerto. ¡¿Te crees que no sé lo que es que se burlen de ti?! ¡He estado toda mi vida sufriendo por quien soy! ¡Sufriendo burlas y palizas solo por ser gay! ¡Pero no he decidido morir solo para que no me juzguen y me acepten! Le debo mi vida a mi ama Rias Gremory. Ella me salvo cuando estuve a punto de morir por una gran paliza. ¡Y pienso vivir para cumplir mi sueño! ¡¿Y sabes cuál es?! ¡Que me acepten! ¡Que acepten a los que son como yo! ¡Y no pienso morir por cumplirlo! ¡Yo viviré para cumplirlo!

Saji tembló por sus palabras, no solo por su agotamiento. Pero no pensaba perder.

Volvió a crear una gran esfera de poder demoniaco y se la lanzo a John. El albino creo una de viento y también se la lanzo.

KABOOOOOM

El choque de ambos ataques creo una gran explosión y onda de choque, el cual lanzo a Saji al suelo. John y Koneko se cubrieron con los brazos.

Después de la explosión, Saji se levantó, pero John tomo la iniciativa y se lanzó contra Saji. Este estaba bastante cansado por lo que apenas se podía proteger de sus ataques. A los pocos minutos Saji estaba en el suelo con mucha sangre.

-Si quieres conseguir tu sueño no hagas el idiota muriendo. Si lo haces harás daño a tus amigos.

-Voy a ganar. Te voy a derrotar y daré mi primer paso hacia mi sueño.

Aun vomitando sangre Saji se levantó y le dio un puñetazo a John, que se defendió con su brazo. Al impactar noto algo extraño en su cuerpo y recordó su charla con Rias.

(Flashback)

-Escúchame John. En los [Rating Game] hay un golpe muy peligroso llamado [golpe final].

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se trata de un "llenado" con algo. Puede ser un sueño, un alma, la vida. Eso se "pone" dentro del puño. Es un arte muy peligroso. Llega a la base del cuerpo. El daño de ese golpe no se puede expresar con claridad. Si tu oponente puede liberar ese golpe sin duda es fuerte. Si recibes ese golpe, aunque el oponente sea inferior a ti, te atravesara. No importa que te defiendas, ese golpe llegara al centro de tu cuerpo.

(Fin flashback)

-¡Walker!

John, al recordar la explicación de su ama, decidió esquivar los golpes en vez de bloquearlos. A pesar de estar en una condición lamentable Saji no dejaba de atacar a John con el [golpe final]. De vez en cuando el albino lo golpeaba, intentando dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡No perderé! ¡No perderé!

Los golpes de Saji eran más intensos, entonces extendió varias líneas hacia la tienda de muebles y saco muchos de grandes tamaños, los cuales lanzo hacia John. El albino junto rayo y viento y creo un poderoso escudo, el cual destruyo los innumerables muebles que el rubio le lanzaba.

-¡Joder, esto no es para nada bueno! – mascullo John intentando mantener el escudo.

Saji no paraba de lanzarle cosas.

-¡Yo deseo convertirme en maestro! ¡Voy a ser maestro! ¡No voy a permitir que nadie se ría!

-Yo no me he reído. – susurro.

-¡Hoy lo haré! ¡Te superaré!

Saji volvió a lanzar bolas mágicas. Al ver que no paraba, John se hartó. No iba a permitir que muriera.

-¡Si tú no te detienes… entonces yo te detendré! – exclamo enojado.

FROOOM

Hizo explotar su escudo, provocando una onda expansiva que destruyo las bolas mágicas de Saji. El rubio Sitri se cubrió con los brazos, por lo que no pudo ver el ataque del albino.

PAAAM PAM

Con el puño recubierto de aire, John le golpeo en el estómago con gran fuerza, sacándole el aire, y luego un golpe en la cara para dejarlo inconsciente.

Saji desapareció en destellos de luz.

_-*Segundo [Peón] de Sona Sitri se retira.*_

John se quedó observando con tristeza el lugar donde había caído su compañero [Peón].

-Idiota. – murmuro triste.

-Eres muy bueno senpai.

-Ese idiota. Nadie debe morir por su sueño. Debe vivir por él.

Dicho esto ambos siguieron avanzando después de romper una máquina expendedora y tomarse algo.

XXXXXXXXXX

_-*El [Alfil] de Rias Gremory se retira.*_

Eso fue lo que escucharon Kiba y Xenovia. Ambos se encontraban en el parking del centro comercial. Avanzaban con cautela en el semi oscuro parking. Tenían que llegar al primer piso, pero podría haber alguna trampa. Por eso avanzaban lentamente y no cogían el ascensor.

Al llegar al primer piso se encontraron con cierta figura conocida. La [Reina] de Sona Sitri. Tsubaki Shinra. La pelinegra sostenía una nanigata. Una nanigata es una alabarda de estilo japonés.

-¿Cómo estáis, Yuuto Kiba y Xenovia? Sabía que vendríais aquí. – dijo Tsubaki con indiferencia.

Al lado de la [Reina] Sitri se encontraban otras dos figuras. Se trataba de una chica alta y otra delgada con una espada japonesa. La alta era la [Torre] Yura y la delgada de la katana era el [Caballo] Meguri.

Ambos [Caballos] Gremory desenvainaron sus espadas. Debido a las reglas de este [Rating Game], Xenovia decidió no usar a [Durandal], por lo que decidió usar una espada sacro-demoniaca de Kiba.

-Sabéis sobre la derrota de vuestro [Alfil], ¿no? – preguntó Tsubaki.

-Lo sabemos. – contestó con calma Kiba, aunque en su interior su sangre hervía.

-Eso le pasa por no entrenar su cuerpo. – suspiró Xenovia – Pero, aun así, atacaron a mi compañero, por lo que lo vengare. – terminó con ojos filosos.

KACHIN KACHIN

Ambos, Kiba y Xenovia, se lanzaron contra Tsubaki y Meguri, cruzando sus espadas.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Entre los cuatro empezaron un combate de espadas. Las chispas producidas por los choques y los sonidos metálicos llenaron el lugar. Yura no había hecho movimiento alguno. Observaba a distancia.

Después de varios minutos intercambiando estocadas, Meguri, la [Caballo] Sitri, se dio cuenta del tipo de espada que ambos llevaban.

-Espada sacro-demoniaca. – masculló - ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

Entonces Xenovia hizo algo que sorprendió al trio Sitri. Hizo un agujero en el espacio, el lugar donde mantenía a [Durandal], y extrajo aura sagrada, envolviéndola sobre su espada sacro-demoniaca.

-Mantienes a [Durandal] en el espacio, encerrada, ¿pero sacas su aura sagrada? – pregunto sorprendida Tsubaki.

-Así es. – sonrió la peli azul – Me sugirieron una forma interesante de usar a [Durandal]. Me las arreglé para logarlo en mi formación. Ahora lo puedo usar más que suficiente.

-Oh, esto es interesante. – susurró Kiba emocionado.

Entonces Xenovia volvió a atacar a Meguri.

KACHIN KACHIN

A pesar de que Meguri tuviera gran habilidad con la espada, el aumento de poder y velocidad de Xenovia empezaba a superar al [Caballo] Sitri.

-¡Toma esto! – exclamó Xenovia, a punto de dar el golpe final.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, Tsubasa Yura se colocó frente a su compañera, alzando sus manos.

-¡[Reverse]!

-¡!

Sorprendida, la peli azul vio su ataque convertirse en aura demoníaca, siendo desviada de una patada a la chica que, sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia Xenovia saltando, atacando con una patada en picado.

PAAAM

Podando por el suelo la peli azul esquivo la explosión.

-Joder. – murmuro Xenovia.

Kiba, al darse cuenta, decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar.

-¡Xenovia, cambio! – exclamó.

Al tener espadas sacro-demoniacos, el [Reverse] de Yura no tenía sentido. Debido a eso, la [Torre] empezó a atacar al rubio junto a Meguri.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Por otro lado, Tsubaki y Xenovia combatían no muy alejadas del trio.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Al contrario que contra Yura, Xenovia no tenía problemas en enfrentarse a la [Reina] Sitri. No paso mucho para que terminara arrinconándola contra una pared.

-¡Prueba esto! – exclamó la peli azul, a punto de dar el último golpe.

[Sacred Gear] [Mirror Alice]

Un enorme espejo apareció frente a Tsubaki.

CRASH

-¿?

Su ataque atravesó el espejo, resquebrajándolo por completo.

SLASH

Sin previo aviso, y bajo la terrorífica sonrisa de Tsubaki Shinra, el espejo estalló en una inmensa ola de energía, engullendo a Xenovia, estrellándose contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Arg!

La sangre de Xenovia la pared de sangre, hundiéndose en el cemento lo suficiente como para sostenerse en ella.

-Cuando este espero es destruido, el impacto sobre el que ataco se duplica y regresa a su oponente. YO soy una usuaria de contraataques. Kiba Yuuto, fue un error enviar a un tipo [Poder] contra mí. – dijo con desprecio Tsubaki.

-¡Buaj! – Xenovia escupió gran cantidad de sangre.

-Ahora, el único que queda es Kiba Yuuto.

El rubio, al ver que el trio iba a por él, decidió coger a Xenovia y huir para planear algo con lo que derrotar al trio Sitri.

Se alejó todo lo que pudo, aun en el primer piso, y apoyo a Xenovia contra un coche. Gracias a que reviso el lugar antes de empezar el juego, Kiba, por precaución, cogió medicamentos de una farmacia y empezó a aplicarlos sobre la peli azul.

-Esto no me lo esperaba. Dos usuarias de técnicas de [Contra]. Me temo que hemos sido el objetivo de la Presidenta desde el principio. – murmuro Kiba.

-Eso parece. Abandóname, Kiba. Voy a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-No pienso hacerlo, Xenovia. Me quedare contigo hasta el final.

La peli azul sonrió levemente.

-Eres un buen hombre, Kiba. En parte te parecer al profesor Issei.

-¿Tú crees? Eso me agradaría. Es un hombre con valentía y fuerza de voluntad. Solo lo he visto pelear una vez, contra Kokabiel, pero pude darme cuenta de ello.

_-*Se retira un [Peón] de Sona Sitri*_

_-_Aun están peleando. Debemos derrotarlas para que no vayan a por los demás. - murmuró la chica - Te prestare mi fuerza antes de marcharme.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. – sonrió el rubio.

Entonces escucharon los sonidos de pasos. Kiba se levantó, observando al trio Sitri frente a él.

-¿Ya te has rendido? ¿Te has hecho a la idea? - pregunto Tsubaki sosteniendo su nanigata.

Usando el ángulo muerto de las chicas, Xenovia creó una grieta dimensional tras el rubio, imbuyéndole con el poder de [Durandal].

-¡No pienso rendirme! - exclamó el rubio alzando su espada -¡Probad el poder de los [Caballos] de Rias Gremory! - hundiendo la espada en el suelo.

-¡Os vais a cagar! – exclamó Xenovia.

[Durandal Birth]

Iluminándose el parking entero, cientos de espadas empezaron a surgir del suelo, columnas, techo. Cientos de espadas cargadas del aura de [Durandal].

SLASH SLASH SLASH

Espadas que atravesaron múltiples veces a Yura y a Meguri, convirtiéndolas en pequeñas esferas de luz que iluminaron toda la sala.

Kiba abrazo a Xenovia, la cual también empezaba a iluminarse.

-Eso ha sido un gran ataque. – felicito al rubio.

-Pero Tsubaki-senpai ha escapado. Pero le hemos demostrado que cuando trabajamos juntos somos muy poderosos. Cuando volvamos a entrenar haremos crecer más espadas sagradas.

Sonrió observando a la chica desvanecerse con una sonrisa.

_-*Se retira una de los [Caballos] de Rias Gremory*_

_-*Se retira el [Caballo] de Sona Sitri*_

_-*Se retira la [Torre] de Sona Sitri*_

* * *

_**Sala de comentaristas**_

-¡Wow! ¡Impresionante! ¡Ambos equipos van con todo! ¡Simplemente impresionante! ¡¿No lo creen?! – le pregunto a Azazel e Issei.

-Ciertamente es un gran partido. Sona Sitri ha hecho una gran estrategia y el equipo Gremory ha demostrado su poder. A pesar de que el equipo Sitri ha perdido a tres de los suyos, aún pueden dar la sorpresa. Habrá que esperar a ver como continua esto. – dijo Azazel.

-Ciertamente es impresionante. Los miembros de cada equipo usan sus habilidades de un modo bastante bueno. Por ejemplo, en la pelea de [Caballos], los Gremory han intentado buscar la ventaja física, pero los Sitri han usado sus habilidades de contraataque para eliminar a Xenovia. Han usado su debilidad, explotándola. Muy bien pensado. Pero, el [Peón] Saji ha sido muy inmaduro y temerario. Espero que reflexione sobre las palabras que le ha dicho el [Peón] John.

-Sep. Un gran discurso, sin duda. – admitió Azazel.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya hemos escuchado las palabras de nuestros invitados! ¡Ahora sigamos con el encuentro! ¡Parece que está a punto de llegar al clímax!

* * *

_**Campo de batalla**_

_-*Se retira una de los [Caballos] de Rias Gremory*_

_-*Se retira el [Caballo] de Sona Sitri*_

_-*Se retira la [Torre] de Sona Sitri*_

-Mierda. ¿Sera Kiba o Xenovia? – dijo por lo bajo John.

-*Equipo de ataque, ¿me oís? Ahora avanzamos hacia la base enemiga.* - dijo Rias por el comunicador.

-Entendido. Vamos a por ellos.

-Si senpai.

El dúo avanzo durante un tiempo hasta llegar a una plaza central en el centro de la alameda de compras. Rodeado por un banco circular, había un pilar de reloj en el centro de esta.

-¿Cómo están, John Walker-kun, Toujou Koneko-san? Parece que no has necesitado el [Balance Breaker] para derrotar a Saji. Eso me pone en un aprieto ya que quiere decir que eres aún más fuerte de lo que pensaba. – dijo Sona en un tono tranquilo y sereno.

La morena estaba dentro una barrera cristalina junto a una de sus [Alfiles] Momo Hanakai y Reya Kusaka, esperando pacientemente. Había una línea del [Sacred Gear] de Saji conectada a una de sus [Alfiles].

-Me temo que no hemos podido conseguir mucho de tu poder ya que conseguiste quemar la línea, pero aun así creo que es suficiente.

Dicho esto apareció la [Reina] Sitri, seguida de Kiba.

-He llegado Presidenta. - murmuró Tsubaki Shinra saliendo de las sombras del lado opuesto de la plaza, acercando a la barrera, sin entrar.

-¿Las demás?

-Lo siento, hemos sido incapaces de eliminar a los dos [Caballeros].

-...

-Kiba, ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunto John al rubio, el cual se acercó a sus dos compañeros.

-Xenovia y yo conseguimos hacer una poderosa técnica, pero ella no pudo más.

-Ya veo. Pero al menos se llevó a dos por delante.

-Eso parece.

Ambos sonreían tristes debido a la pérdida de su compañera. Entonces, en el centro del lugar, apareció Rias junto a Akeno.

-Que atrevida, Sona. Pensaba que te había enrocado en tu base. - murmuró Rias caminando tranquilamente junto a Akeno.

-La que habla, la [Rey] que ha abandonado su base.

-Es inútil quedarse esperando cuando hemos alcanzado la última fase de nuestro plan. Aunque no ha acabado como esperaba.

John avanzo pero se sintió un poco cansado.

-¿Qué demonios? – se preguntó, tambaleándose.

-No esperaba tener que llegar a esto, pero has sido un problema mayor del que esperaba. – la [Alfil] Momo levanto una bolsa con sangre, la cual conectaba con una línea en el brazo del albino. Tanto él como Koneko se sorprendieron, pues no lo habían visto antes – Esta es tu sangre. Antes eras humano por lo que si pierdes cierta cantidad no podrás pelear, hasta el punto de ser eliminado del juego. Serás llevado a la enfermería, pero habrás perdido.

-Así que eso era lo que Saji-senpai quería hacer. – dijo Koneko para luego mirar preocupada a John.

ZAS

Kiba cortó la línea, de la cual empezó a salir sangre.

-No podrás mantenerte en pie. – sentencio Sona – Le dije a Saji que hiciera esto en caso extremo. Parece que hice bien. – miro a la pelirroja - Rias, yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida. Si no destruyo los obstáculos uno a uno no poder cumplirlo. Voy a destruir tu orgullo y estimación. – volvió a mirar a John – Saji quería superarte. Desde la batalla contra Kokabiel se propuso esa meta. Para Saji, tú eres un amigo y objetivo a superar como [Peón].

-Ya veo. Presidenta, por favor, haz que Saji no haga otra tontería, ¿vale? – sonrió, semi dormido – Koneko, usa tu poder. – le guiño un ojo a la nekomata antes de caer inconsciente.

El albino empezó a desaparecer en destellos de luz, hasta desaparecer.

-_*El [Peón] de Rias Gremory se retira.*_

-Lo hare, John-senpai. Confía en mí.

* * *

_**Sala VIP**_

-Jojojojo. Que batalla tan interesante. – se rio Odín, observando la pantalla con satisfacción – Sirzechs.

-¿Si?

-Acerca de ese chico que tiene el [Sacred Gear] de Vritra… ese será un buen demonio. Debéis cuidarlo bien. Va a ser muy fuerte. Y ese otro chico, el albino, también será poderoso. Son dos buenos muchachos. Mirar los [Rating Game] de los demonios es divertido. Esto es un verdadero partido.

-¡Eso es correcto! – exclamó Serafall – El viejo Odín realmente entiende las cosas, después de todo.

-Esos dos chicos son sin duda interesantes. – comentó Miguel – Veo un buen futuro en ellos.

A pesar de que los lideres veían el partido, las dos [Serafines] Metatrón y Sandalphon se encontraban hablando con una sonrojada Gabriel como dos chismosas. Los demás simplemente las ignoraban.

* * *

_**Campo de combate**_

Koneko volvió a usar su forma de nekomata.

-Koneko, ¿puedes sentir su espíritu? – le pregunto Rias.

-Necesito que destruyan la barrera.

-Eso está hecho.

Tanto Rias como Akeno aumentaron su poder, creando una gran esfera de [Poder de la Destrucción] y un gigantesco rayo.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

TROOOOOOOOMP

CRAAAAAAAAAASH

Ambos ataques impactaron al mismo tiempo, destruyendo la barrera.

-¿Y ahora Koneko? – pregunto con gran seriedad.

-Si. Antes no pude pero ahora sí. La Presidenta está en el techo. La barrera era falsa y esa ilusión hacia parecer que la Presidenta estaba dentro de ella y también era un señuelo especial que hizo que nadie fuera capaz de percibir el espíritu de la persona real y la ubicación, pero parecía haber caído cuando ataco la barrera. – le explico mientras movía sus orejas.

-Parece que has perdido Sona. Salvo Xenovia, John y Gasper, tengo a todos mis miembros y a ti te quedan cuatro.

-Eso no importa. – le dijo la [Reina] Sitri – Ganaremos.

Las [Alfiles] Sitri se disponían a atacar pero Akeno se adelantó mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por truenos.

-Se acabó. – sentencio la morena.

Lanzo una gran masa de truenos hacia una las [Alfiles], reya.

-¡[Reverse]!

Reya extendió sus manos para tratar de revertir los truenos, pero estos envolvieron violentamente a ambas [Alfiles].

TROOOOOMP

-Era inútil revertirlo. Lo que lanzó era un rayo de trueno y luz. El reverso de la parte de la luz no fue suficiente para revertirlo. El poder no puede ser revocado cuando la energía invertida se ha cambiado. – explico seria Akeno.

_-*Las [Alfiles] de Sona Sitri se retiran.*_

-¡Eso ha sido impresionante Akeno! – grito el rubio. Entonces vio a Tsubaki - Yo me encargo de la [Reina]. – murmuró, apuntando su espada hacia la morena -¿Qué te parece? ¿Lo resolvemos como dos luchadores de hoja?

-Me parece bien. Pero no permitiré que escapes de nuevo. - sonrió la morena, sosteniendo su naginata con fuerza, confiada.

XXXXXXXXXX

Para evitar las demás peleas, Tsubaki corrió hacia los departamentos comerciales, siendo seguida por Kiba.

Controlando la respiración, el rubio avanzó con determinación, creando varias espadas sacro-demoníacas en el aire, lanzándolas, cual lanzas, contra las paredes del edificio, atravesándolas como hojas de papel.

Debido a su velocidad, el rubio alcanzo a la morena, golpeando su espada con la naginata de Tsubaki.

KACHIN

Metiendo su mano en uno de los bolsillos, sacando y arrojando la botella con la [Lágrima del Fénix] entregada al equipo Sitri, rompiéndola con la naginata.

[Reverse]

-¡Espada de Agua! - exclamó el rubio levantando una leve pared de agua, mezclándola con las [Lágrima del Fénix].

-¡Al fin una apertura! - exclamó la morena usando la naginata como lanza.

-…no tengo aperturas…

Disparo un segundo embate de espada hacia la morena, pero esta hizo que el espejo apareciera delante de ella. Debilito las espadas y apuñalo con el poder suficiente para destruir el espejo.

BOOOM

El espejo se rompió y ocurrió lo mismo que con Xenovia. El rubio aguanto el dolor y elevo su brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo. Para sorpresa de Tsubaki, lo que estaba convocando Kiba era la espada santa [Durandal].

-No… es imposible… ¡de ninguna manera!

-Veamos que tal luchas contra ella. – dijo con seriedad el rubio para lanzarse contra la Sitri.

KACHIN

En un rápido estoque, Kiba ataco. Tsubaki se defendió como pudo, pero retrocedió varios metros.

-Esto fue una sugerencia de Xenovia en caso de que estuviera incapacitada me la transmitiría a mí. Creo que es gracias a mi [Balance Breaker] que puedo usarla.

ZUUUUUM

[Durandal] emitía un aura tranquila y pacífica, no como lo hacía con Xenovia, de forma violenta.

-Impresionante. ¿Puedes manejarla mejor que Xenovia?

-Es distinto. Ella tiene un temperamento y yo otro. Por eso reacciona de forma distinta.

-La Presidenta tenía razón. ¡Tú eres el más peligroso! – exclamo, intentando defenderse del ataque del rubio.

-Lo habéis hecho bien. Mis felicitaciones. – murmuro Kiba, para hacer un corte descendente, enviando un corte de aura, golpeando de lleno a la [Reina] Sitri, eliminándola.

-_*La [Reina] de Sona Sitri se retira.*_

-Espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar. – sonrió para empezar a correr de nuevo a donde estaba su [Rey].

XXXXXXXXXX

_-*La [Reina] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira.*_

Tsubaki desvió la mirada. Ahora solo quedaba ella. Todas sus piezas habían sido derrotadas.

-¿Sona, porque el tejado? - pregunto Rias curiosa.

-Porque él [Rey] debe de sobrevivir hasta el final. Debe de estar en el punto menos accesible.

-Entiendo.

-Aquí estamos. De vuelta al principio. Ninguno de vosotros habéis cometido ningún error. Hoy hemos mostrado al mundo que los débiles pueden vencer a los fuertes. Este es el poder de la desesperación.

-Si buscas reconocimiento, el mío lo tienes. - concedió la pelirroja. - Sea como fuere, es el momento de acabar con este duelo. - murmuró Rias envolviendo sus manos en poder mágico.

Alzando sus manos la morena se alzó en el cielo envuelta en un gigantesco manto de agua. Sin inmutarse la pelirroja empezó a lanzar esferas de magia hacia la morena cual metralleta. Una cadena de esferas no más grandes que una pelota de tenis, pero de increíble pureza, desintegrando el agua que tocaba. Ineficaz debido a la interminable cantidad de agua en el aire.

-Tu potencia de fuego sigue siendo tan reducida como siempre. - murmuró Sona - Te demostrare en qué consiste la auténtica magia.

Alzando las manos. Creando decenas de halcones de agua que empezaron a sobrevolar a la pelirroja. Leones que en manadas, empezaron a rodearla. Serpientes seseantes, la observaban detenidamente. Lobos solitarios, atentos a todo movimiento. Incluso algunos dragones de considerable tamaño en las alturas.

-Increíble el despliegue de técnica. Has mejorado mucho. - murmuró la chica sorprendida Yo sinceramente soy incapaz de hacer todas estas obras de arte. Mi hermano se llevó todo el talento para las "manualidades". Yo soy más práctica. - creando cientos de esferas a su alrededor.

Lanzándolas a la vez, desintegrando a la mayoría de los seres acuáticos.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Al final, después del intercambio de disparos, solo una quedo en pie.

-_*Renuncia confirmada. La victoria es para Rias Gremory.*_

* * *

_**Sala de comentaristas**_

-¡Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! ¡Impresionante final! ¡El equipo Gremory ha ganado el partido! ¡Un espectáculo sin duda alguna! ¡¿Qué opinan ustedes?!

-Este partido ha sido asombroso. Pero, la diferencia ha sido que la diferencia de poder era demasiado grande. Han sobrevivido cuatro de los Gremory. Es la única diferencia. Pero no debería rendirse. Los ha puesto contra las cuerdas. – comento sonriente Azazel.

-Hay que admitirlo. Ha sido un grandísimo combate. Tal y como dice Azazel, este partido ha estado muy equilibrado al principio, pero luego el equipo Gremory ha demostrado su poder. Sona debería haber entrenado un poco más el poder de sus muchachos. Pero en la parte estratégica, ella ha ganado sin duda.

-¡Bien! ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en este encuentro! ¡Esperaremos ansiosos el próximo! ¡Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo [Rating Game]!

* * *

Bien. Antes de decidir si era macho o hembra me leí los reviews. Por votación salió hembra de nombre Saphira y para Gabriel. Por eso la he puesto ahora. Un buen momento, a mi parecer :)


	20. La llegada de las enviadas del Cielo

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Zafir09: fue un capitulo divertido XD.

10ZO 69: Azazel es un troll de los mejores XD

El Primordial: van a ser la comidilla de medio mundo XD Me alegro que te gustara :) Hombre, tanto como de gamberreo XD Ahhh Rossweisse. Es mi segundo personaje favorito de la serie.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 19:

**LA LLEGADA DE LAS ENVIADAS DEL CIELO**

* * *

Una vez acabado el partido, tanto el comentarista Loke como Azazel, Issei y Grayfia salieron de la sala.

-Gracias por haber comentado este partido conmigo. Ha sido un honor. – agradeció Loke.

-No agradezca. Ha sido divertido. – sonrió el castaño.

-Sep… ¡sobre todo con lo tuyo y lo de Gabriel! ¡Jajajajajaja! – se carcajeo el caído.

-… - los ojos del castaño se afilaron mientras empezaba a invocar a [Ascalon] – Azazel… tú… es tu culpa… ¡es tu maldita culpa so desgraciado!

ZAS ZAS ZAS

Intentando mutilar al [Gobernador], el filo de [Ascalon] pasaba a milímetros de la carne de Azazel.

-¡Ei ei ei! ¡Para joder! ¡Me vas a matar! ¡Que alguien lo detenga! – exclamaba, mirando a Grayfia, que solo paso de largo en dirección a la sala VIP - ¡Gracias por nada!

ZAS

-¡Oh venga ya!

XXXXXXXXXX

En la sala VIP todos comentaban sobre el interesante partido que se había llevado a cabo, esperando la llegada del tío.

-Jojojojo. Ha sido divertido. – se rio Odín – Sobre todo con lo desvelado sobre vuestra relación. – alzó la voz, mirando de reojo a Gabriel.

La rubia se sonrojo, tapándose la cara con las manos. Saphira, sentada en su regazo, miraba amenazante a Odín.

-Gabriel, creo que tú y Hyodo tenéis cosas que explicarnos. – le habló con seriedad Raphael.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda? ¿Cuántos hijos pensáis tener? ¿Puedo ser la dama de honor? – preguntó ilusionada Metatrón, prácticamente tirándose encima de Gabriel, sin molestar a la larva de dragón.

-¡Metatrón! ¡No seas maleducada! – le recrimino su hermana Sandalphon. Gabriel agradeció a su hermana – Primero tienen que ser novios e Issei debe declarársele. ¡Y aún no hemos visto eso! – dijo sonriente - ¿Cómo crees que serán sus hijos? Hay muchas posibilidades. ¿Serán parte dragón? – empezó a preguntarle a Metatrón, empezando con una discusión de lo más extraña.

-…

El ánimo de la [Gran Serafín] volvió a hundirse. ¿Por qué sus hermanas tenían que ser así?

Entonces, por la puerta, apareció Grayfia con su casi normal rostro serio.

-Sirzechs-sama, ya hemos llegado. – anunció.

-Me alegro de escucharlo.

Ante las palabras de la [Reina], las miradas de todos se centraron en la puerta, esperando. Unos largos segundos después, llegaron Azazel e Issei.

-¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! – gritaba Azazel, que tenía varios cortes en la ropa… casualmente en los puntos vitales.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Solo eres un puto celoso! ¡Te justa joderme la vida! – le gritaba fuera de sí.

-¡Pues claro que soy un puto celoso! ¡Te has acostado con Gabriel! ¡Cualquier hombre estaría celoso!

-¡No nos hemos acostado! ¡Solo hemos dormido juntos! ¡Hay mucha diferencia!

-¡Y una mierda! ¡¿Con que dormía?! ¡¿Desnuda, con un pijama corto y revelador?!

-¡A ti te voy a contar yo nada, degenerado!

-Ejem ejem. – tosió Miguel, llamando la atención del dúo.

Aun mirándose de mala gana, ambos dejaron de mirarse para mirar al líder del [Cielo] y luego a la sala, cayendo en la cuenta de que todos les miraban con distintas expresiones en sus rostros.

-"Oh… mierda…" – pensaron asustados, cada uno por su motivo.

-Hyodo… tienes muchas cosas que contarnos.

La voz de Uriel sonó tan seria que Issei empezó a temblar.

-Señor Azazel… creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que es la privacidad. – le dijo Grayfia.

El caído solo desvió la mirada, sin saber lo que se le venía encima.

XXXXXXXXXX

Después de ganar el juego, tanto Gremory como Sitri fueron llevados al hospital. Allí se encontraban tanto heridos como derrotados como sanos. Precaución ante todo. Pero, en una habitación en particular, se encontraban Sirzechs, Saji y Sona.

-Toma esto.

Sirzechs le entregaba una caja a Saji, el cual la cogió temblando. El rubio Sitri estaba vendado en gran parte de su cuerpo debido a la paliza que le había dado John.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó nervioso.

-Esto es algo que se le da a la persona que sobresalió y el mejor participante en el [Rating Game].

-P-pero perdí contra Walker. No debería recibir esto. – dijo con frustración y arrepentimiento.

-Eso es verdad, pero vimos tu entusiasmo desde la habitación de espectadores. Incluso Odín de los nórdicos te alabo. – Sirzechs saco una medalla y se la puso en el pecho – No debes avergonzarte o sentirte humillado. Incluso tú puedes aspirar a la cima. Tenemos grandes expectativas en ti. – le termino de decir mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Saji en la cabeza.

-Tiene razón. No importa cuánto tarde, pero me convertiré en maestro de [Rating Game]. – dijo mientras lloraba.

-Saji, mostraste una figura gallarda ante mucha gente. Hiciste una gran batalla. Estoy muy contenta. – le sonrió Sona con orgullo.

-Si. Muchas gracias.

-Y haz caso a John. – le volvió a decir Sirzechs – No mueras por tu sueño, vive por él. Sigue su ejemplo.

-Tiene razón. Me disculpare con Walker cuando lo vea.

Por otra parte, en la sala Gremory, se encontraba todo el sequito, felicitándose por el buen trabajo. La única que no estaba allí era Rias. La pelirroja estaba teniendo unas palabras con los Phoenix.

-Ha sido un gran partido. – le felicito Lady Phoenix.

-Gracias. La verdad es que tiene razón. Ha sido gratificante. – sonrió la pelirroja.

-Y la joven Sona también ha hecho un fabuloso partido. Ambas deberíais estar contentas. – comentó Lord Phoenix.

-Lo estamos. De eso estoy segura.

-Y ese [Peón] tuyo… un joven con agallas. Me ha sorprendido gratamente. – dijo Lady Phoenix.

-Bah. Solo es un idiota de sueños idiotas. – se burló Raiser.

-…

Rias prefirió mantener la boca cerrada antes de que dijera algo que ofendiera gravemente a Raiser. Si estuvieran solos nos e callaría, pero delante de los padres del rubio prefería mantener la compostura.

-Hijo. – le recriminó la madre al hijo.

-Bah. Me voy. Ya nos veremos. – se despidió, alejándose del trio.

La mujer solo suspiro, avergonzada.

-Lo lamento.

-No se disculpe.

-En fin. Nos ha agradado verte. Ahora nos despedimos.

El matrimonio se despidió educadamente, yendo en dirección a donde se había ido su hijo. Pocos segundos después escucho la voz de un anciano a su espalda.

-Estos niños. Si ya lo dicen los humanos. Una hostia bien dada en el momento preciso quita toda tontería.

El que apareció era Odín, que iba junto a la valkiria albina.

-Mi señor Odín. – la joven Gremory hizo una reverencia – Es la primera vez que nos encontramos. Soy Rias Gremory.

-Lo sé. La hermana pequeña de Sirzechs. Te vi en el partido. Tan grande. Cuando estaba viéndote estaba fascinado por solo estos. – dijo mientras miraba los pechos de Rias lascivamente.

La valkiria golpeó al anciano con un abanico blanco.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no mires con ojos indecentes! Como va a haber una importante reunión, por favor… ¡Serénese como el [Dios Jefe Nórdico]!

-Ya ya. Una Valquiria sin aberturas. Cierto, cierto, tenemos una reunión de esas aburridas a muerte con los ángeles, los caídos, los demonios y creo que Zeus e Indra. Como sea. – murmuro mientras se frotaba el golpe – Bien. Nos vemos hermana de Sirzechs. No solo hay cosas malas en la vida, también hay divertidas. Ser imprudente es la manera de que los jóvenes crezcan. Creo que visitare a ciertos demonios antes de ir. Vamos Rossweisse.

Odín y la valkiria dejaron a Rias, marchándose para ver a Saji, John y Kiba.

* * *

_**Día de vuelta al mundo humano**_

Después de pasar unos días más en el [Inframundo], tanto el grupo Gremory como Issei se disponían a volver al mundo humano. El pobre castaño había sufrido una encerrona por parte de los [Serafines]. Lo recordaba de una manera un tanto extraña.

(Flashback)

Issei se encontraba en una habitación bastante oscura. Estaba de pie bajo un potente foco de luz blanca. Frente a él, en una mesa semi circular de gran altura, se encontraban nueve de los diez actuales [Serafines]. La única ausente era Gabriel.

El cuerpo del castaño temblaba y su cuerpo mostraba su gran nerviosismo con sudor.

Miguel, desde lo más alto de la mesa, observaba al castaño con lastima.

-Bien bien. Hay que admitir que nos han dado una sala perfecta para esto, ¿no creéis? – preguntó Raguel, observando satisfecho la sala.

-Hay que admitir que es bastante buena. Perfecta para este acto. – asintió Raziel.

-Hermanos, no nos hemos reunido para hablar de esta sala. – les recrimino Raphael.

-Cierto. Estamos aquí para juzgar a Issei Hyodo, el [Sekiryuutei] y el [Joker] de nuestra hermana Gabriel. – comento Uriel con gran seriedad.

-¿P-puedo hablar? – preguntó temeroso el castaño.

-¡Silencio! ¡Hablaras cuando se te ordene!

-¡!

-Bien. Empecemos. ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes en verdad con Gabriel?

-… bueno… no sabría que decir exactamente…

-Os habéis besado y habéis dormido en la misma cama. ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que no sois pareja? – preguntó con voz helada Raphael.

-¡N-no he dicho eso!

-¡Entonces responde!

-¡No se lo he pedido formalmente!

-…

La sala se quedó en completo silencio. Los [Serafines] se miraron los unos a los otros mientras Miguel intentaba contener su risa.

-Así que no sois pareja. – la voz de Ramiel asusto al castaño – Pero hacéis ese tipo de cosas. – se quedó varios segundos cayado - ¡Esto merece un castigo!

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!

-Es cierto. Pero primero deben formalizar su noviazgo. – comentó Metatrón.

-O eso o dejan su actual relación. – dijo Sandalphon.

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!

-Me parece lo mejor. – dijo Sariel – Es lo más obvio, ¿no crees, Issei? Tú y mi hermana estáis enamorados. Eso alegra mi corazón. Pero no podéis hacer las cosas sin ser una pareja formal.

-Pues demos gracias de que no han tenido el coito. – bromeó Remiel – Eso hubiera sido divertido.

-¡Remiel! ¡No digas esas cosas! – le recriminó Raphael - ¡Esto es serio!

-Hermanos, hermanas, relajaos. – Miguel tomo la palabra – No creo que haya nada malo en la relación entre ellos dos.

-Pero hermano, él no es digno de estar con una [Gran Serafín].

-¿Estás seguro, Raphael? A mi parecer, él es el hombre más indicado para nuestra hermana.

-¡Eso es cierto! – exclamó sonriente Metatrón.

-Además, ¿quién osara interponerse? ¿Quién tiene la valentía para enfrentarse a nuestra hermana? – preguntó Sandalphon con una sonrisa colmilluda.

Ante esa pregunta, ningún otro [Serafín] dijo nada.

-Entonces está decidido. La próxima vez formalizareis vuestro noviazgo. – sentenció Miguel con una gran sonrisa – Mas tarde hablaremos de vuestra boda.

-¡¿B-b-b-b-bo-bo-bo-boda?!

Al pobre Issei casi le da un patatús.

-Exacto.

-¡!

-[Felicidades compañero] – le felicito Ddraig.

-_[Has conseguido que los mandamases del [Cielo] te acepten como novio y futuro marido de Gabriel. felicidades]_

-[Buen trabajo Ise. Estoy orgullosa de ti]

-…

-[Me parece que el shock ha sido demasiado grande]

-_[Sep]_

-[Sep]

-…

(Fin flashback)

Desde aquella reunión no había vuelto a ver a Gabriel. Miguel y los demás [Serafines], como castigo a la rubia, le habían ordenado volver al [Cielo] sin poder ver al castaño. Si el de la rubia había sido ese… ¿qué tipo de castigo tendría él? El solo pensarlo le hizo temblar el cuerpo.

-Hermana Rias, no te vayas. – le suplicó Milicas con una cara de cachorrito.

-Esto solo era una estancia temporal Milicas. – le dijo mientras le abrazaba - Volveré para las próximas fiestas.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Parece que ha llegado la hora de despedirnos. – habló Lord Gremory - Ha sido breve pero intenso. Espero con impaciencia nuestro próximo encuentro. Podéis volver cuando queráis. Pensad en nosotros como parte de vuestra familia. – le sonrió a cada uno de los Gremory.

-Issei. – la voz de Venelana interrumpió el camino del castaño hacia el tren - Por favor, cuida de mi hija en el mundo humano. Como mi hija puede llegar a ser tan caprichosa. - murmuró con una sonrisa, pegada a su marido.

-No es necesario que me lo pida. Después de todo, soy su profesor. Y, como tal, debo velar por mis alumnos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Además, no solo estaré yo. Sus compañeros también estarán allí para ayudarla y protegerla.

La sonrisa de la mujer castaña solo se amplió.

-John. – lo llamo Lord Gremory.

-¿Si?

-Me alegro que estés con mi hija. Eres un buen hombre.

-Gracias. – sonrió agradecido.

-Cuidaos mucho chicos. Y Rias, ¡envíanos una carta antes de que acaben las vacaciones contándonos como te han ido! - exclamó Sirzechs con Milicas en brazos.

-"Pedazo siscón puede llegar a ser" – pensó divertido Issei.

Despidiéndose mientras el tren se ponía en marcha. Mientras el tren empezaba a abandonar el [Inframundo].

Poco después de que este empezara a moverse, los pasajeros se sentaron esta vez juntos. Issei se sentó junto a la ventana, con John a su lado, Kiba frente al albino y Koneko al lado de Kiba.

-¡Nyan!

El castaño sonrió al ver a la peli platino en su forma nekomata, sonriendo. Sin poder evitarlo le acaricio las orejas y la cabeza, haciéndole ronronear.

-¡Ay que mona! – exclamó sonriente Akeno.

-Me alegro que hayas superado tu miedo, Koneko. – le felicito Rias.

-Koneko, estoy feliz por ti. ¡Y-yo también me esforzare! – exclamó el dhamphir, alzando el puño.

-Por supuesto que si nyan.

* * *

_**Mundo humano**_

Una vez que llegaron de vuelta a Kuoh, cada uno se fue por su lado, despidiéndose hasta verse de nuevo cuando comenzaran las clases.

-Ahhh… si no recuerdo mal, aun me quedan unos días de vacaciones. Hmmm. ¿Qué hago? – se preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia su casa con su maleta de ruedas.

_-[¿Qué tal si vas al [Cielo] y haces de una vez tu noviazgo con Gabriel oficial? Estoy segura de que estará la mar de feliz. Hace días que no te ve, y tú tampoco a ella]_

-Pues mira, tienes razón en eso. Pero…

-[El problema será el castigo del [Concilio Blanco], ¿verdad?]

-Sep.

-_[No te preocupes. No creo que sean tan severos. Bueno… quizás un poquito]_

-… no me estas animando, [Ascalon].

Una vez que el castaño llego a su casa, ordenó de nuevo la ropa y limpio la casa, a pesar de estar prácticamente limpia. La reviso de arriba abajo por si había algún desperfecto o por si le faltaba algo. Pero no fue el caso.

-Bien. Pues, vámonos. – suspiró derrotado mientras se transportaba al [Cielo] a través de un círculo mágico.

* * *

_**El Cielo**_

Como tantas otras veces, el castaño apareció directamente en las [Puertas Doradas del Cielo], con San Pedro a su derecha, en su puesto de trabajo.

-Jojojojo. Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Has venido a echarle un par de huevos? – preguntó burlón San Pedro.

-Pufff. Así que tú también lo sabes. – murmuró.

-Todos lo saben chico. Yo que tu iría directamente al [Sexto Cielo]. – le advirtió sonriente.

-¿? ¿Tan malo es?

-No es que sea bueno o malo, pero recuerda que hay muchos que aun están enfadados por la paz entre las [Tres Facciones]. Al enterarse de lo tuyo con Gabriel, su humor no ha mejorado, precisamente.

-… joder.

-Sep. Ahora ve cagando leches.

Y dicho esto abrió las [Puertas Doradas], permitiéndole la entrada. Nada más entrar al [Primer Cielo] pudo observar como prácticamente todos los ángeles habían clavado su mirada en él, poniéndole muy nervioso. Muchas de las miradas eran de felicidad, claro que había más de una que no era precisamente agradable.

Tragando saliva, avanzo a paso rápido hasta llegar al ascensor que lo llevaría al [Sexto Cielo]. Una vez dentro pudo suspirar, relajándose… o eso creía.

-Así que… habéis tenido ese tipo de relación sin ser pareja, ¿eh?

El castaño se tensó al instante. Estaba más tenso que una cuerda de guitarra. Empezó a sudar frio al ver a la [Reina] de su amada Gabriel a su lado. La mujer rubia lo veía con expresión neutra.

-G-Griselda… h-hola…

-… hola… Hyodo…

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Solo cuando lo llamaba por su apellido era por algo malo.

-¿Q-que t-te c-cuent-tas?

-Yo nada. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te cuentas tú?

-¿Y-yo? N-nada d-de n-nada.

-… - en un rápido movimiento cogió al castaño por el cuello de su túnica blanca – Te lo advierto solo una vez, Hyodo. Comete un solo error, y yo misma te perseguiré hasta el fin de los tiempos. – le advirtió con voz helada.

-¡!

Issei empezó a asentir tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a romper el cuello de un momento a otro.

-Bien. Con esto me basta… por el momento.

CLIN

El ascensor llego a su destino, abriéndose las puertas. Griselda fue la primera en salir, siendo seguida por un acojonado Issei. Ambos fueron hasta la sala la sala del [Concilio Blanco], donde todos los [Serafines] y sus [Brave Saint] les esperaban. Eso solo puso al castaño aún más nervioso.

-…

La mirada de Issei fue directamente a Gabriel y a Saphira, la cual estaba en guardia, pero, al verle, salió volando rauda hasta estar en la cabeza del castaño, alegre.

-Bien bien. Te estábamos esperando Ise. – dijo Miguel, sonriente – Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El castaño asintió y camino hasta estar delante de Gabriel. La rubia parecía de lo más relajada, aunque tenía un leve tic que casi nadie noto. Issei, por su parte, estaba la mar de nervioso. Si ya de por si pedirle a la chica de la que estás enamorado ser tu novia es difícil, pedirlo delante de sus hermanos y sus subordinados era muchísimo peor. Saphira, desde la cabeza de Issei, observaba a ambos con sumo interés.

-Y-yo… esto…

Todas las palabras que intentaba decir morían en su boca. Si por lo menos los demás no tuvieran sus miradas fijas en él, posiblemente sería más fácil. Mirando de reojo, el castaño pudo ver que tanto Miguel como Dulio sonreían enormemente. Incluso pudo jurar que vio burla en sus ojos, lo que le provoco un tic en su ojo derecho.

-[Vamos compañero. Échale huevos]

-_[¡Ise! ¡Ise! ¡Ise!]_

-[¡Vamos, que tú puedes Ise! ¡Con un par!]

-… y-yo…

-¡Oh vamos, dilo de una vez! – apremió Metatrón, desesperada.

-¡A la mierda! ¡Gabriel, ¿quieres ser mi novia?! – exclamó, con los ojos cerrados y rojo como un tomate.

Y se hizo el silencio. Todos estaban expectantes. Ya sabían la respuesta, pero aun así…. Las mujeres se cogían las unas a las otras con emoción mientras los hombres se mantenían con rostro sereno, aun si en su interior estaban igual.

Issei, que se mantenía aun con los ojos cerrados, al no escuchar respuesta, los abrió lentamente, fijando su mirada en la de Gabriel. Tenía una gran sonrisa y su rostro tenía un adorable sonrojo.

-Si quiero. – respondió, abrazándolo amorosamente – Si quiero. – volvió a decir.

Issei respondió sonriente a su abrazo, y los demás gritaron de felicidad, felicitando a la ahora oficial pareja.

[¡Guargh!]

Saphira rugió de felicidad.

-Bueno, ya está hecho. Muchas felicidades. Ahora tenéis solo hasta las doce de la noche en Kuoh antes de que vuestro castigo continúe. – dijo Miguel, aun sonriente.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Aún hay castigo?! – exclamaron ambos.

-Por supuesto. Así que disfrutad de este día. Luego, tu Ise, volverás a Kuoh. Así que ale ale. – hizo un leve movimiento con la mano.

Haciendo lo que les había dicho el líder de los ángeles, ambos decidieron disfrutar de ese día, solos, sin interrupción.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Las clases habían empezado, de nuevo. Issei se encontraba en la sala de profesores, listo para volar a la rutina. El día de ayer había sido fantástico pero, tal y como dijo Miguel, a las doce de la noche en la ciudad de Kuoh, el castaño fue tele transportado hasta su casa.

-¡Hey! – saludó Azazel - ¿Sabes lo de dos alumnos transferidos?

-¿? ¿De qué me hablas? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Que han llegado dos nuevos alumnos. ¿Acaso no lo sabias?

-Pues no. No sabía nada de nada.

Azazel sonrió enormemente. Una sonrisa que provoco escalofríos en el ángel.

-Azazel… no sonría así. Da miedo.

-Jajajajajaja. Esto será divertido. – se rio mientras salía del aula.

El castaño, una vez tuvo su libro y apuntes, camino hasta la primera aula de clase. Aquella donde Xenovia y John estaban. Luego le tocaría la de Kiba, siguiendo por la de Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki. Menos mal que terminaba con los de primero.

Para su gran y agradable sorpresa, los dos nuevos estudiantes ya lo esperaban afuera del aula… o bueno, mejor dicho, dos nuevas estudiantes.

-¡Ise! – exclamaron ambas al verle.

-¡! ¡Irina! ¡Asia! – sonrió enormemente al reconocerlas.

Ambas, vestidas con el uniforme del instituto, corrieron a abrazarle, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

-Vaya. No esperaba veros, y menos como alumnas de este centro. – dijo el castaño, separándose, acariciándoles la cabeza como si fuera un hermano mayor.

Aunque claro, ambas lo consideraban así.

-Es por tu castigo. – comentó Irina, señalando al techo con el índice, sonriente.

-¿MI castigo?

-Exacto. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultarnos tal cosa? ¡Tenías que habérnoslo dicho! – le recrimino, haciendo un lindo puchero.

-¿?

-Por lo de tu relación con Gabriel. – aclaró Asia.

-…ah… eso… bueno…

-¡Ni bueno ni nada! ¡No nos dijiste que estabais saliendo! ¡Pensé que éramos hermanos! – siguió recriminando la castaña.

-…

-Ya hablaremos de ello más tarde. – dejó su puchero para volver a sonreír – Además, tengo dos noticias que darte.

-¿?

-Pero eso luego. Ahora tenemos clase, ¿no?

-Si… tienes razón. Entrare yo primero. Cuando os llame entráis vosotras.

-¡Ok!

El castaño entro en el aula, calmando los ánimos de sus alumnos. Observo de reojo a Xenovia, la cual puso cara confusa al ver la gran sonrisa de su profesor.

-Muy bien muchachos. Tengo una importante notica que daros. Tenemos dos nuevas estudiantes transferidas. – los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse – Son dos chicas…

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – exclamaron los varones, entusiasmados.

-Dos chicas que conozco desde hace años y las cuales considero como mis hermanas. – sonrió de una manera que acojono a los chicos.

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!

Chilló toda la clase sorprendida.

-Es altamente inusual que recibamos un estudiante transferido a estas alturas de curso, pero espero lo mejor de vosotros. Quiero os comportéis con vuestras nuevas compañeras, que seáis respetuosos y educados. En caso contrario, habrá consecuencias. ¿Entendido?

-Siiii.

-Con todo dicho… entrad, por favor. – dijo en voz alta, mirando hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron tanto Asia como Irina.

-¡Ohhhhh! – fue la exclamación de asombro.

-¡¿Q-que?! - exclamó Xenovia impactada.

John sonrió enormemente ante la llegada de ambas.

-Hola. Me llamo Irina Shidou. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! - exclamó Irina enérgicamente.

-E-encantada. M-mi nombre es Asia argento. U-un placer. – se presentó con nerviosismo la rubia.

-¿De dónde sois? – preguntó un alumno con gafas, que parecía analizar pervertida mente a ambas chicas.

-Motohama… - advirtió Issei.

-…

-Tranqui, profe. – le sonrió Irina – Yo soy japonesa.

-Pero no tienes rasgos orientales.

-Eso es porque mi padre es japonés y madre europea.

-¿Vivías en Italia?

-No, no, he vuelto tras vivir en Inglaterra unos años he vuelto a aquí. En el pueblo en el que me crié. - respondió la chica envuelta completamente en compañeros de clase.

-Y-yo soy de Europa. Vivo en Italia. – explicó Asia.

Luego de que el ambiente se calmara, Issei ordeno a las nuevas que ocuparan sus nuevos asientos. Irina se puso delante de Xenovia, mientras que Asia se ponía al lado de la peli azul.

Durante la hora de clase hubo algún intento de chismorreo por parte de los estudiantes, pero Issei los detenía con una mirada.

Al final, al llegar el recreo, los estudiantes pudieron relajarse.

-¡Xenovia! – gritó la castaña mientras la abrazaba - ¡Me alegro de volver a verte a pesar de nuestras posiciones!

-Un gusto volver a verte, Xenovia. – sonrió Asia.

-Si. Ha pasado tiempo. Me alegro de veros pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hemos sido transferidas aquí por órdenes de nuestro señor Miguel. Después de las clases os daremos más explicaciones. - guiñando un ojo con encanto.

* * *

_**Esa tarde – sala del club de Rias**_

-Irina Shidou, Asia argento, os doy la bienvenida a nuestra escuela. - dijo Sona con media sonrisa, junto a su séquito a un lado de la sala, con el grupo de Rias enfrente, Azazel apoyado en una de las paredes e Issei sentado en el sofá frente a las ventanas.

-Para los que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Irina Shidou y ella es mi compañera y amiga Asia argento. ¡Hemos venido hasta aquí, a Kuoh, como emisarias de los ángeles!

-Y no me lo dijeron. – masculló Issei – Vaya un castigo. Se están pasando.

-Y dime, ¿sabéis sobre la muerte del Dios de la Biblia? – pregunto Azazel sin ningún tacto.

Asia agacho la cabeza, recordando como supo la verdad… por culpa de Kokabiel.

-Sep. Ya me han contado todo sobre ese tema. – dijo Irina con la cabeza agachada.

-Eres muy fuerte. Nunca pensé que TÚ no te sorprendieras. – dijo Xenovia.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy sorprendida! ¡Mi apoyo espiritual, el centro del mundo! ¡Pase siete días y siete noches durmiendo cuando mi señor Miguel me conto la verdad! ¡Ahhh señor! ¡Buaaaaaa!

Y se puso a llorar abrazando la mesa.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes. – le dijo Xenovia mientras la abrazaba.

Asia empezó a sollozar, abrazando al dúo.

-"Esto es muuuuuy extraño" – fue el pensamiento general.

-Y dime, ¿puedo suponer que eres mensajera de Miguel?

-Si Azazel. -Nuestro señor Miguel estaba profundamente preocupado de escuchar que tanto los demonios como los caídos habían contribuido más a la causa que él [Cielo]. Por eso hemos venido. – explicó Asia.

-Cierto, Miguel dijo algo por el estilo. – dijo Azazel mientras llevaba su mano a su barbilla y se rascaba – Esta ubicación esta activa con el poder del [Cielo] o el [Inframundo], pero lo que trabajan aquí son el grupo Gremory y Sitri y un número reducido, incluyéndome. Pero ya que no había ningún empleado del [Cielo], Miguel quiso que alguien fuera trasladado aquí. Por eso os envió aquí.

Irina y Asia asintieron con la cabeza. Entonces, para sorpresa de la mayoría, incluido Issei, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar y dos alas blancas aparecieron en la espalda de cada una.

-No me jodas. – murmuró asombrado.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Rias.

-Las han angelizado. – afirmó Azazel – Es [Sistema de Ascensión] del [Cielo].

-Sip. Recibí la bendición de mi señor Miguel y me convertí en ángel reencarnado. Asia también la recibió. He oído que los ángeles utilizan la tecnología de los demonios y los ángeles caídos para esto. Los [Serafines]. En total diez decidieron tener doce subordinados llamados [Brave Saints]. Se usan unas tarjetas que van desde un [As] hasta una [Reina]. El [Rey] será la posición de nuestro señor, quien sería el maestro. En nuestro caso, nuestro señor Miguel.

-Jodio capullo. – volvió a murmurar el castaño.

-Ahora que lo pienso, eso del [Sistema de Ascensión]… ¿es como las [Evil Pieces]? – preguntó John.

-Más o menos. Los demonios usan el ajedrez y los ángeles las cartas. Dado que después de la muerte de Dios el aumento de los ángeles puros fue imposible, usan esto para fortalecer sus filas. Si utilizan este [Sistema], también está el [Joker], como el caso aquí presente. Además, doce cartas que representan a los [Doce Apóstoles]. – y se echó a reír.

-¿Y qué carta usáis? – le pregunto el albino.

-¡Soy el [As] de mi señor Miguel! – gritó, enseñando la letra _'A'_ en el dorso de su mano - ¡He recibido un puesto de honor!

-Yo soy la carta del _'2'_. – sonrió la rubia – Solo poseo mi [Sacred Gear]. Mi señor Miguel dice que, a pesar de no ser un poderoso [Sacred Gear], es un [Sacred Gear] especial, porque apenas hay como este.

-¡Además, mi señor Miguel dijo que podría haber un [Rating Game] entre las [Evil Pieces] y los [Brave Saint] en el futuro! ¡Y que también habría uno entre [Serafines], como hacen los demonios! – informó Irina.

-Eso suena interesante. – sonrió Issei con los ojos brillantes.

-Entre ángeles y demonios hay quienes están en contra de la decisión tomada por las personas importantes. Tuvimos una relación en la que hemos tenido guerras por largo tiempo, por lo que sería incomodo si de repente les dicen que se lleven bien. – razonó Azazel– Pero parece que Miguel ha pensado en eso. Al igual que él se está preparando una guerra representante y presenta sus argumentos en técnicas de combate en el que se puede liberar. Es como en el mundo humano, que están las [Copa del Mundo] y los [Juegos Olímpicos].

-¿Entonces es posible que tengamos un enfrentamiento en un juego con los ángeles? – pregunto Saji.

-Mmm. Podría funcionar. Tampoco os lo tomes muy en serio. Pueden pasar más de veinte años y aun seguir siendo una simple idea que se desvanece en el aire tras mencionarla. - explico Azazel despreocupadamente – Tomáoslo como el periodo de tiempo que tenéis para prepararos.

-Enfrentarme a ángeles. Eso puede ser divertido. – comentó John.

-Sera interesante. – dijo Kiba sonriente.

-Cierto. Quizás en algún futuro nos enfrentemos entre nosotros. – les sonrió Issei.

-Lo estoy deseando. – dijeron ambos Gremory.

-Basta de tanta conversación tan seria. ¡Esto es una fiesta de bienvenida para Irina Shidou y Asia argento! ¡A pasárselo bien! - exclamó Sona levantándose del sofá con una sonrisa.

-¡A todos los demonios! ¡Hasta hoy erais mis enemigos! ¡Incluso he llegado a matar a algunos de vosotros! pero mi señor Miguel dijo _'_d_esde hoy deberemos de llevarnos bien con ellos'_. Por lo que desde hoy espero poder hacerlo. ¡La verdad es que realmente deseo llevarme bien con todos vosotros! ¡Trabajare muy duro en ello como representante de la Iglesia! ¡Por favor, cuidad de mí!

-¡Y-yo digo igual! – sonrió Asia.

-¡Pues que empiece la fiesta! – exclamó John.

-¡Ah! ¡Esperad! ¡Se me olvidaba algo muy importante! – gritó Irina, deteniendo la celebración - ¡Vamos Asia! ¡Juntas!

-¡Si!

Ambas se pusieron frente a frente mientras empezaban a murmurar un hechizo. Un círculo mágico surgió en el espacio que había entre ellas. Un círculo mágico que Issei reconoció al instante.

-No puede ser. – murmuró, levantándose del sofá.

Cuando ambas ángeles dejaron de recitar su conjuro, un flash de luz ilumino toda la sala. Cuando ese flash se desvaneció, todos observaron su mirada en el objeto que flotaba entre ellas.

Dicho objeto era cierta espada sagrada, que rebosaba poder sagrado. Se trataba de [Excalibur]. La [Excalibur] de seis fragmentos (la de la imagen).

-¿[Nimue]?

-[Hola Ise. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos] – su voz denotaba gran felicidad.

El castaño avanzo, hasta agarrarla por el mango.

-Da gusto volver a tenerte entre mis manos. – sonrió alegre.

-[Eso ha sonado bastante cochino, ¿no crees?]

-Jajajaja. Tú eres la mente sucia.

Los demás observaban al castaño como si estuviera loco.

-¿Habla con la espada? – preguntó John.

-[Excalibur] tiene el alma de [Nimue], la [Dama del Lago]. Se prestó voluntaria para residir en la espada. – explicó Azazel.

-Ahhh. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿ande os vais a quedar vosotras dos? – le pregunto al dúo angelical.

-En casa de Ise. – contestaron al unísono.

-…

Las miradas de todos fueron al castaño, pero este estaba en su mundo, charlando con la espada.

* * *

_**Varios días después**_

Han pasado varios días desde que Irina y Asia llegaron a la ciudad de Kuoh y fueron transferidas al instituto. Al principio hubo muchos follones cuando estudiantes y algunos profesores se enteraron de que las dos nuevas estudiantes vivirían en casa del castaño, pero con una corta charla con el trio las cosas quedaron aclaradas, claro que hubo más de una amenaza por parte de las profesoras.

Tal y como hicieron cuando lo de Kokabiel, cada una cogió la habitación que ocupo en ese entonces.

Actualmente, en clase, los grupos se estaban formado. Los grupos que participarían en el [Festival Deportivo].

-¡Si si! ¡Yo hare la _'carrera de endeudamiento del artículos'_!

La que grito fue Irina, la cual se había adaptado bastante bien gracias a su naturaleza alegre y enérgica. Cada uno hacia distintas pruebas.

-Bien. Ahora necesito dos voluntarios para la _'carrera de tres piernas'_. – dijo Issei, terminando de anotar a Irina en su prueba - ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien?

Al ver que nadie levantaba la mano, el albino Gremory levanto la suya, sonriente.

-Yo, profe. Yo me ofrezco.

-Perfecto. – anotó el nombre del albino en la pizarra - ¿Y quién le acompaña?

-Oye Asia, levanta tu mano. – le dijo Irina.

-¿Y-yo?

-Sep. Vamos, será divertido.

-Hmmm.

Levantando su brazo tímidamente.

-Gracias Asia. – el castaño volvió a girarse, apuntando el nombre de la rubia junto al del albino.

XXXXXXXXXX

-No puedo dar un paso más…- jadeó Asia sentada en el suelo, sudando fuertemente, llevándose las manos al pecho.

Han pasado dos días desde que empezaron con las prácticas para las pruebas. Ahora mismo, tanto Asia como John se encontraban practicando. Se podía notar que la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a hacer mucho deporte.

-No estás muy acostumbrada a esto, ¿eh?

-Lo lamento…. Incluso siendo ahora un ángel ascendido… mi condición física es muy mala…. Solo deme un momento para… recuperar el aliento.

-Sin problemas. Tomate el tiempo que necesites. – le sonrió mientras le ofrecía una botella de agua.

-¡Te desafío Xenovia! - exclamó una voz sorprendentemente familiar en la zona de salida de la principal pista.

-¡Acepto el desafío Irina! ¡Enséñame de que eres capaz! - respondió Xenovia atándose una cintra blanca en la frente.

Colocándose junto a la castaña antes de salir corriendo por el circuito. Amenazando con romper la barrera del sonido.

-Pero, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que se están pasando? – se preguntó el albino.

-Ellas no saben contenerse. – sonrió Asia.

No muy lejos de ellas, Issei intentaba que se tranquilizaran, sin mucho éxito.

-Oye, Walker.

Una voz conocida llamo su atención.

-Ah Saji.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó el rubio Sitri, acercándose al dúo.

-Aquí, entrenando con Asia.

-¿Qué prueba haréis?

-La _'carrera de las tres piernas'_. – explicó la rubia.

-¿En serio? Yo hare la carrera de comer pan. Lo vuestro parece más divertido.

Mientras se lamentaba de su suerte, dos chicas con gafas aparecieron. Se trataba de Sona Sitri, que iba acompañada de su fiel [Reina] Tsubaki.

-Saji, ¿qué estás haciendo? - exclamó Sona – Estamos revisando las estructuras de las tiendas de las tiendas. ¡Date prisa y síguenos! - tanto sus gafas como las de su [Reina] emitían un destello de autoridad.

-Voy Presidenta. Bueno, nos vemos.

-¡Argento! ¡Walker! ¡Os toca! - exclamó Issei desde la lejanía.

-¡Ya vamos profesor! - respondió el chico tomando una de las cintas, acercándose a la rubia, agachándose para unir una pierna suya con la de la rubia.

Se acercaron hasta la línea de salida.

-Uno, dos y tres.

Intentaron caminar pero se desequilibraron.

PLAF

-Esto es más difícil de lo que creí. – dijo el albino, que estaba comiendo tierra.

-Lo lamento. – se disculpó la rubia, que estaba a su lado, en la misma posición.

El castaño no pudo evitar reírse ante la graciosa posición.

-Mooo. No te Rias. – le pidió Asia con un adorable puchero, provocando que la risa del castaño creciera.

Siguieron intentándolo pero no solían dar más de cinco pasos. John tenía la zancada más larga, por lo que a la rubia le costaba.

* * *

_**Sala del Club de Rias**_

Esa noche, como se había hecho costumbre, tanto demonios como ángeles iban a la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Issei por deber de profesor al ser ayudante de Azazel. Irina y Asia para mejorar su relación con los demonios.

-Ah, bienvenidos.

Rias les dio la bienvenida. En la sala estaba su sequito, Azazel, Sona Sitri y su equipo al completo. Todos repartidos por la amplia sala.

-Oh. Parece que hay una reunión. – comentó el castaño al observar a los Sitri. Irina fue junto a Xenovia, mientras que Asia junto a John y Kiba - ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-Mi hermano se ha puesto en contacto conmigo.

-¿Sirzechs? ¿Qué quería? No hace mucho que hemos vuelto.

-Era para informarme sobre el nombre de nuestro próximo oponente en los [Rating Game].

-¿Cuántos hay en total?

-Nos enfrentaremos entre todos. – contestó Sona - Una vez entre todos los participantes, al menos eso se pretende.

-¿Y contra quien os enfrentáis?

-Diodora Astaroth. - respondió la pelirroja seria.

-Diodora… ¿de qué me suena? – susurró, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. Estaba seguro de que el nombre le sonaba.

-[Cuando conociste a Asia]

-…

-[Los demonios que mataste y al que heriste en el hombro]

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza del castaño, abriendo los ojos hasta que se le salieran de las orbitas.

-Ohhhhh mierda. No me jodas. – susurró, un poco ido.

Los demás le miraban sin entender. Sin saber el pasado que unía a demonio y ángel.

* * *

_**Una semana después**_

Los días fueron pasando. El dúo albino rubio iba mejorando poco a poco. Era divertido observarlos entrenar. Sobre todo por las caídas.

En la casa del castaño, Irina y Asia se habían ido apenas unos minutos a la sala del club de Rias Gremory. Al parecer la pelirroja tenía información sobre varios partidos entre los jóvenes demonios.

Issei iba a tardar un poco más ya que tenía que dejar preparado el temario para el día siguiente.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya está terminado! – exclamó, estirándose en la silla de la sala de su estudio.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Sinceramente quería pasar un tiempo contigo. – dijo una voz a su espalda mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

-¡! – el castaño se levantó de golpe, dándose la vuelta, contemplando a la [Serafín] delante de él, sonriente - ¡Gabriel! – gritó mientras abrazaba a la hermosa rubia contra sí, aspirando el olor de su cabello – Te he echado de menos. – murmuró.

-Y yo a ti. – la rubia también lo abrazo con fuerza – Han sido días muy duros. Más de una semana.

-Entonces… si estás aquí… ¿ya ha acabo? – preguntó mientras se separaba un poco para poder mirar el hermoso azul de sus ojos.

-Sep. – sonrió.

Sin poder detenerse, el castaño bajo la cabeza, besando sus labios profundamente, gesto correspondido por la rubia.

-_[Ahhh. El amor. Que cosa más bonita] _– suspiró la dragonslayer.

-[Hermana, te has vuelto una cursi] – se burló [Nimue].

-_[Oh, ahora me dirás que no te parece muy romántico]_

-[…]

-_[Ya decía yo. ¿Tú que dices, Ddraig?]_

-[Que a mí no me metáis en estas cosas] – dijo el dragón, como al que no le importa.

-_[Buuu. Aburrido]_

-[…]

-[…]

-_[Oh vaya. Parece que han subido de nivel] – _dijo sorprendida.

-[¿?]

-[¿?]

Al principio no entendieron la palabra de la caza dragones, pero al darse cuenta del dúo entendieron. Hasta ahora se habían dado besos normales, pero ahora se habían desatado un poquito.

-[¿Están usando la lengua? Esto es nuevo]

-_ [Si hasta Ise le agarra el culo]_ – la voz de [Ascalon] era jocosa.

-[Y Gabriel pareciera que le va a arrancar la cabellera por cómo se la agarra y estira. ¿No deberíamos detenerlos? Esto podría desmadrarse]

-_[Nah. Está la cosa interesante]_

-[No creo que le guste que espiemos]

-_[Aguafiestas]_

-[…]

-[Creo que deberíamos hacerlo. O esto podría acabar desmadrándose del tó] – dijo preocupada al "ver" como el castaño subía a la rubia en su escritorio, tumbándola, besándola con pasión mientras la rubia envolvía su cintura con sus piernas, las cuales el castaño acariciaba – [Si. Definitivamente hay que pararlo. No sabemos si Gabriel podría caer o no]

-_[Pero yo no veo sus alas parpadear]_

-[Tampoco las está mostrando]

-[¡A ver, parejita, cortad el rollo!]

-¡!

-¡!

Ambos ángeles dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para alzar la cabeza, como buscando la voz. Ambos estaban sonrojados y respiraban de forma irregular.

-[¡Si, he sido yo! ¡Ahora, dejad de comportaros como dos adolescentes salidos! ¡Esto podría acabar muy mal!]

-¿[Nimue]? – preguntaron ambos.

-[¡Sep! ¡Ahora comportaos! Ise, te recuerdo que tienes una importante reunión… ¡así que arréglate y ve! Gabriel, tú también contrólate un poquito. ¡Un poquito de po favó!]

Ante la regañina de la espada sagrada, ambos se separaron lentamente, sonrojados por el cómo se habían desatado. Sin poder evitarlo, el castaño dirigió disimuladamente su vista a la hermosa rubia que tenía por novia. Su rostro estaba bastante sonrojado, su pelo un poco enmarañado y su túnica desarreglada. Sus ojos se agrandaron al notar como tenía los pezones endurecidos, los cuales se notaban por la túnica. Si ya estaba duro, el ver eso solo lo calentó más.

Dándose la vuelta, evitando que Gabriel mirara su entrepierna.

-Ejem. B-bueno, eso ha sido… em… - no encontraba palabras, pero su voz sonó ronca.

-Excitante. – susurró la [Serafín] – Bueno… tengo entendido que tienes una importante reunión con los demonios y Azazel.

-Si… cierto… y estoy retrasado…

-Entonces será mejor… que vayamos yendo…

-Si… será lo mejor…

-_[Ay que admitirlo. Esto ha sido divertido]_ – se rio la mata dragones.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que terminaron de arreglarse, la pareja fue caminando hasta el instituto. Gabriel abrazo el brazo del castaño durante todo el trayecto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La verdad es que ambos tenían una sonrisa de tonto en sus rostros. Sonrisa de tonto, o sonrisa de enamorado. Prácticamente es lo mismo XD.

Ya dentro del instituto fueron directamente a la sala del viejo edificio. Los pocos estudiantes que había en el centro, debido a las actividades de su club, solían observar a la pareja. La mayoría aun recordaba a Gabriel de la anterior visita que hizo al instituto.

En fin, una vez llegaron a la sala, entraron sin llamar.

-Ah, profesor… ¿Gabriel?

Ni Rias ni nadie pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la llegada de la [Gran Serafín].

-Ohhh. Ahora entiendo el por qué has tardado tanto. – sonrió lascivamente el líder de [Grigori] al castaño.

-¡Mi señora Gabriel! – exclamaron Irina y Asia, haciendo una reverencia.

-Ufufufú. No hace falta que hagáis eso. – les dijo sonriente la rubia.

-Lamento el retraso Rias. – se disculpó el castaño – Pero, ya que estamos todos, podemos empezar, si te parece.

Ambos ángeles se sentaron en uno de los sofás, juntos. Irina y Asia se sentaron a sus lados.

-¿Eh? Ah, claro. - Rias saco un DVD – Es la grabación de video que tiene los partidos de los demonios jóvenes. Nuestro partido también está aquí.

-En este DVD se encuentran los demás partidos que hubo después del vuestro. – habló Azazel – El primero es el de la Casa del Gran Rey Bael contra la Casa del actual Asmodeus Glasya-Labolas, la Casa del Archiduque Agares contra la Casa del actual Beelzebub Astaroth.

-Empezaremos con el combate entre Sairaorg, de la Casa Bael, contra Zephyrdor, de la Casa Glasya-Labolas.

El video empezó bastante igualado entre ambos equipos. Pero la emoción no duro mucho. Ambos equipos empezaron a pelear en serio desde el primer minuto, pero la superioridad del equipo de Sairaorg era demasiado grande. Zephyrdor perdió a todas sus piezas en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Desesperado, retó a Sairaorg a un duelo. No paso ni un minuto antes de que se rindiera entre lágrimas ante la abrumadora diferencia de poderes entre ambos.

-Es chico es muy poderoso. – dijo Gabriel, analizando al Bael.

-Sin duda es muy poderoso. – asintió Kiba.

Azazel activo un holograma en el que salían las caras de los seis jóvenes demonios. En el aparecían las mismas graficas que cuando aparecieron las suyas contra Sitri. Esta vez aparecía una más, [Rey]. Sin duda Sairaorg era mucho mejor que los demás salvo en apoyo y asistente, mientras que la de Rias era mejor que la de Sona.

-Sairaorg ni siquiera peleo en serio contra Zephyrdor.

-Por algo es el demonio joven número uno. – asintió orgullosa Rias por su primo.

-En realidad Sairaorg es el primer demonio puro de la familia Bael que no tiene talento. No heredo el [Poder de la Destrucción].

-¿Qué tan fuerte es? – pregunto John.

-En el ranking elaborado por el comité de dirección del juego, Bael sería el primero, Agares el segundo, Gremory el tercero, Astaroth el cuarto, Sitri el quinto y Glaysa-Labolas el sexto. – explicó Akeno – Es la comparación de la posición media de sus puntos fuertes, incluyendo al [Rey] y sus sirvientes.

-Pero como podéis notar, Sairaorg es el que sobresale. – terminó Rias - Sairaorg es un demonio puro que, al no tener talento y tener poco poder, entrenó con gran intensidad en lo que tenía, su cuerpo. De este modo a superado a los genios que nacieron con talento o mucho poder.

-Pues mejor os lo digo ahora. Después de vuestra pelea con Diodora, vuestro próximo rival será Sairaorg. – dijo Azazel.

-Pero, ¿no tendríamos que luchar contra Glasya-Labolas? – pregunto Kiba.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Kiba? – habló Issei - Después de su partido contra Sairaorg quedo hecho polvo. Su alma esta echa mierda por el miedo. Su partido acabo aquí. Vosotros también debéis tener cuidado. El aplastara vuestro espíritu y mente. Quiere convertirse en [Maou] y no dará segundas oportunidades.

-Entonces, lo mejor será entrenar duro para que no se lo dejemos tan fácil, ¿verdad? – sonrió el albino.

-Exactamente.

-Sin duda será el mejor combate de todo el [Rating Game]. – susurro el caído, sonriente.

-Tenéis razón. – admitió Rias - En fin, en primer lugar tenemos que centrarnos en el próximo partido. También veremos el partido de Astaroth. He oído que derroto a la heredera Agares. Sona recibió una medalla de oro y Astaroth, que derroto a Agares, que es la segunda, y recibió una estrella de oro. No hay que fiarse del rango.

Antes de seguir hablando un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo. De él apareció un chico rubio, vestido con ropa de noble demonio y con una sonrisa gentil… o eso parecía.

-Encantado. Soy Diodora Astaroth. He venido a ver a Asia Argento.

* * *

A ver, importante. Lo más posible es que durante este mes de febrero, y posiblemente parte de marzo, voy a estar muy jodio con los exámenes y trabajos (nos han jodio!). Así que, como quiero hacer las prácticas del segundo año de mi grado superior, posiblemente las actualizaciones serán más lentas. Así que, pido paciencia sin me retraso muchos días o posiblemente alguna semana (hablo de todos mis fics, no solo de este fic).


	21. Entrevistas

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

DraigTrueEmperor9: Me alegra que te guste Saphira. Ahhh Azazel. Que haríamos sin el XD ? Tranqui por los reviews XD Esos dos… van a estar en constante peligro XD Aquí tienes la actualización.

UpTheIron: gracias XD

Waveofthejagers: jajajaja. Pues, si quieres verlos, tendrás que esperar al epilogo de este fic ;)

Zafir09: en este capítulo tienes la respuesta XD

AqomXG: bueno, un mes después tengo el próximo capítulo :) Lamento los errores. Me cuesta darme cuenta de ellos. Diodora es uno de esos personajes odiosos, pero en creo que en este fic hay otro que se hace odiar más que Diodora XD

Alber Breaker: posiblemente. Habrá que esperar para saber XD En serio ? No tenía ni idea de ello. Ahora estoy más ansioso por leerme ese tomo.

El Primordial: Azazel es el cabroncete de la serie XD El gracioso de la serie. Griselda, ahhh, que grande que es XD Gracias tío :)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 20:

**ENTREVISTAS**

* * *

La tensión en la sala del club se podría cortar con un cuchillo. La llegada de Diodora Astaroth puso en guardia al ángel castaño. Issei reconoció al instante al demonio que estaba frente a el. De forma automática se puso frente a Asia, ocultándolo de la vista del rubio demonio de siniestra sonrisa.

Asia miró extrañado al demonio antes de que Issei se pusiera delante suyo, cosa que le extrañó. Irina también vio con duda a ese demonio que al parecer había venido a ver a su compañera. Y también le extraño la pronta reacción del castaño.

Rias miraba con una ceja alzada a su próximo contrincante, al igual que todo su sequito.

Los únicos que parecieron notar la actitud defensiva de Issei fueron Gabriel y Azazel. A ninguno se le paso desapercibido la mirada fiera y de advertencia del [Sekiryuutei]. Sus ojos prometían dolor y sufrimiento. Lo que no entendía era el por qué. El no solía poner esa mirada a no ser que estuviera frente a un enemigo.

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – se preguntaba Azazel, observando a Diodora y a Issei – "¿Se conocen esos dos?"

-"¿Acaso él es…?" – Gabriel recordó la charla en privado que tuvo con Issei cuando ocurrió lo de Francia.

Pero, en caso de que la cosa se complicara, estaba preparada para intervenir.

-¿Se encuentra aquí la señorita argento? – preguntó Diodora sin perder su sonrisa.

-Aquí esto.

Asia se asomó por la espalda del castaño, el cual la observó de reojo.

-Ah, Asia argento, tenía ganas de conocerte. – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, ignorando por completo al castaño.

-"Este cabrón…" – pensó enojado.

-[No te reconoce, compañero]

-¿A mí? – la rubia no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

-Exactamente. Lo intenté hace unos cuantos años, pero me fue imposible.

-¿Por qué querrías conocerme?

-Sera mejor que nos sentemos antes de nada. – dijo Rias, ofreciéndole asiento.

Gabriel e Issei se sentaron en el sofá que daba la espalda a las ventanas. Asia se sentó al lado del castaño e Irina se quedó de pie al lado de la rubia.

-Esto no me gusta nada de nada. - masculló el castaño cruzando de brazos, apoyado su espalda contra el respaldo.

Rias se encontraba sentada al otro lado del castaño, con las piernas cruzadas y el gesto serio. Kiba, Koneko, John, Gasper y Xenovia se encontraban detrás de su ama. Azazel seguía sentado en el escritorio. Akeno se encontraba preparando té. Tras servir un té humeante a Diodora, sentado en el sofá en paralelo, la morena se puso al lado de Rias, en el sofá frente al del rubio. Las sirvientas de Diodora, en silencio, observaban quietas y en silencio las acciones de su dueño.

-¿Ese es el de Francia? – cuchicheó Gabriel.

-Si. Es el. – le respondió.

-Entiendo.

-…

-Cariño, debes tranquilizarte.

-… me es complicado. – gruñó, observando al rubio demonio, que no apartaba la mirada de Asia.

-Oye Asia, ¿acaso lo conoces? – preguntó Irina.

-No. No lo conozco. – negó la rubia.

Entonces Rias tomo la palabra.

-Y bien Diodora, ¿qué haces aquí exactamente?

-Como ya he dicho antes, vengo a ver a Asia argento.

-¿Y qué asunto tienes con ella? – preguntó Issei con un tono hosco.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, dragón. – le dijo a un sonriente.

-Soy el tutor legal de Asia argento. Obviamente es asunto mío. – refutó – Así que, lo que tengas que decir, tendrás que decirlo delante de mí.

Asia observó con asombro al castaño, el cual no apartaba su mirada afilada de Diodora. Gabriel le toco suavemente el brazo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien. No tengo problema alguno en decirlo públicamente. – la mirada del rubio dejo al dragón y fue hacia Asia – Te amo, Asia argento. – dijo como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¡!

Ninguno de los demonios pudo ocultar enormemente su sorpresa. Irma miraba con incredulidad a su amiga rubia. Issei alzó una ceja. Gabriel se quedó con cara de no entender nada. Azazel sonreía divertido.

-¿P-perdón? – la joven rubia tartamudeó al no creerse lo que escuchó.

-Te amo, Asia. Está bien, pase lo que pase el destino no nos traicionará. Aunque si todo el mundo se nos opone, aun si tú eres un ángel y yo un demonio, superaré todo obstáculo para hacer de nuestro futuro una realidad.

-"No solo lo intentó una vez, sino que aún lo sigue intentando sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir."

-[Este demonio es un demonio. No es uno más "bueno", por decirlo de alguna manera]

-…

Se levantó para intentar coger la mano de Asia, pero el castaño se levantó de golpe, cogiéndolo del brazo, evitando que la tocara.

-Por favor, ¿puedes soltarme? No me gusta ser tocado por un sucio dragón. - sonrió el rubio sin perder el temple.

Issei se agachó un poco, para estar a la altura de su oído.

-Se bien lo que intentas, Diodora Astaroth. – musitó para que solo él le oyera – Ya lo intentaste en Francia. Esa vez no te mate por ser hermano de quien eras pero… - Diodora también lo observo. A pesar de su sonrisa, en sus ojos pudo observar furia e ira. Ahora ya sabía quién era - … como vuelvas a intentar acercarte a Asia… te mato.

-Así que fuiste tú.

-Y esta vez, te aseguro que no dudaré.

Ambos se observaron de forma asesina. Seguramente, si no estuvieran los demás en la sala, ambos estarían luchando.

-Vamos chicos, relajaos. – dijo Azazel, cogiendo a ambos de los hombros, alejándolos.

Gabriel agarró el brazo del castaño, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo en el sofá ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus alumnos.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir? – le preguntó el caído a Diodora.

-No. Ya está dicho todo. – miró a Asia – Nos volveremos a ver, amor. – por ultimó observó al castaño con sonrisa en la boca pero odio en la mirada.

El castaño le devolvió la misma mirada.

-Nos veremos dentro de cinco días, Rias Gremory. – se despidió antes de desaparecer junto a su sequito a través de un círculo mágico.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando al castaño fijamente, aunque a este parecía no importarle.

-Profesor, ¿qué ha sido eso? – preguntó John, acercándose al castaño.

-…

Este pareció no hacerle caso. Se levantó despacio y se marchó de la sala, dejando confundidos al resto. Gabriel suspiró, captando la atención del caído.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, con la mirada pensativa.

[Guargh]

Apareciendo a través de un círculo mágico, Saphira hacia acto de presencia, volando alrededor de la rubia, posándose en su hombro, lamiéndole la mejilla.

-Jijijiji. – se rio por lo bajini – No hagas eso Saphira. Me haces cosquillas. – sonrió mientras le acariciaba.

[Guargh]

-Las cosas se van a poner difíciles. – soltó un suspiro – Quien iba a pensar que Diodora Astaroth lo intentaría otra vez.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué es lo que va a intentar otra vez? – preguntó una voz a su espalda.

-Azazel, no está bien espiar conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Ajena? Estas sola. – se burló - ¡! – esquivó una bola de fuego rodeada de rayos. Ambos azules.

[Guargh]

Rugió Saphira, observándolo con advertencia.

-Vale vale. Lo lamento. – levantó las manos en señal de rendición – En fin, ¿me vas a contar de que se conocen esos dos? – preguntó, poniéndose a su lado.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente, alejándose de cualquier otro oído.

-Hace años, Issei hizo un viaje al sur de Francia. Tenía curiosidad por conocer a Asia. – el caído no decía nada, dejándola continuar – Pero, por lo que me informó, un grupo de demonios estaba robando almas humanas en la zona. El líder de dicho grupo coleccionaba [Doncellas Santas], y su objetivo era Asia. Y ese líder, era Diodora Astaroth.

-Esto se está volviendo interesante. – susurró Azazel, sabiendo lo que venía.

-Issei luchó contra dicho grupo demoniaco, ocultando su identidad. Se enfrentó a ellos y le clavó su espada en el hombro. Claro que evito que el aura sagrada de [Blessing] le matara.

-Entiendo. Por lo que tengo entendido, Diodora Astaroth tiene una mala reputación respecto a ese tema. Es gracioso que fuera Issei el que le hiciera esa herida. Por lo que se, dicha herida se le infectó y costo mucho curarla. Estuvo a punto de perder el brazo.

-Y ahora Diodora intenta acercarse de nuevo a Asia. Temo que Issei haga algo imprudente si ese chico se acerca más de la cuenta.

-¿Y por qué no cuenta lo que paso en ese entonces?

-Porque no sabemos cómo reaccionarían. Antes se podría culpar a Issei por atacar a un demonio noble pero, con la actual paz, las cosas podrían complicarse.

-Ya veo. Me pregunto qué pasará ahora. Algo interesante se avecina. – sonrió el caído con las manos en los bolsillos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Issei iba caminando por la calle de camino a casa mientras recordaba al odioso demonio que había enfrentado hace apenas unas horas. Su ira se había apaciguado después de estar una hora caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad en completo silencio. Ni Ddraig ni [Excalibur] ni [Ascalon] le había dicho nada, lo cual agradecía.

Actualmente se encontraba sentado en la fuente del parque central de la ciudad.

-[Esto se va a complicar en gran medida]

-"Ciertamente."

-_[¿Creéis que intentara lo de hace años?]_

-[No creo. Ahora estamos en alianza con demonios y ángeles caídos. No sería bueno para nadie que el hermano pequeño de uno de los [Maous] convirtiera a Asia en ángel caído y luego la uniera a su harem. Eso solo lo complicaría todo]

_-[Pero sabemos que a ese demonio parece que poco le importa]_

-[Ciertamente. Ese niño ya ha dado un paso]

-[¿Y cuál darás tú, Ise?]

-…

Durante un par de minutos ninguno habló. El castaño tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Ni siquiera reacciono al reconocer la energía natural de dos individuos bien conocidos.

-Tanto tiempo, [Sekiryuutei]. – saludó Bikou.

El mono iba junto a Vali, ambos vestidos con ropas informales. Se pusieron frente al castaño, de pie.

-Issei Hyodo, tiempo sin verte. – saludó Vali.

-Bikou, Vali. Ciertamente hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Unos dos meses. El mono me contó que te habías recuperado de nuestra pelea.

-Debo admitir que mi recuperación fue muy lenta. Kuroka tuvo muchos problemas. E incluso Le Fay. Ese ataque tuyo me dejo el cuerpo destrozado por fuera y por dentro. – admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-La verdad es que me sorprendí mucho cuando absorbiste ese ataque. Luego solo fue usar mi mayor poder estando tú en tu estado más débil. Pero no hablemos de ello. ¿Qué queréis? Me sorprende veros aquí.

-Estoy aquí por el [Rating Game]. El próximo oponente de los Gremory es el heredero de la Casa de Astaroth y quiero ver el combate. En un principio pensé en advertirles, pero luego recordé y me dije que no hacia ninguna falta.

-¿?

-¿Viste el video? – preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Si.

-Viste su poder. El suyo supera al de Rias Gremory.

-Lo he podido comprobar. Pero lo que no entiendo es como ha conseguido ese poder. No ha sido por entrenamiento, eso seguro. – dijo mientras levantaba la vista al cielo.

-Déjame decirte que Diodora no es trigo limpio. Es lo único que puedo decirte.

-Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé.

-…

-…

-En fin, vámonos Bikou.

-¡Ok! Vamos a ir a la tienda de fideos chinos que está en nuestro camino. ¡Nos vemos [Sekiryuutei]! – se despidió brioso.

-Nos vemos.

Después de desaparecer en la oscuridad Ddraig volvió a hablar.

-[Tu rival es raro.]

-Sip.

-[Pero tú también.]

-Puede.

-[Pero he de admitir que me divierto. Es como si le hablara a mi máximo poseedor. Eres el primero con el que me divierto al hablar. Además, no me tratas como una herramienta, sino como un ser]

-_[Ddraig tiene razón. Creo que, desde que tengo memoria, San Jorge ha sido el único que me ha tratado como se debe]_

_-_[Lo mismo con Arturo]

El castaño sonrió con dicha.

-¿Y porque no debería hacerlo? Sois mis compañeros, después de todo. ¿O no?

-[Jajaja. Eres raro compañero, pero gracias]

-_[¡Este es nuestro Ise!]_

_-_[No voy a llorar. Me prometí no llorar…]

_-[…]_

-[…]

XXXXXXXXXX

Eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando el castaño volvió a su casa. A pesar de no haber peleado y/o entrenado, se sentía bastante cansado mental y físicamente.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras. – la voz de Gabriel llegó desde el salón.

-Lo lamento. Tenía cosas en las que pensar. – se disculpó, entrando a la cocina.

Gabriel lo siguió.

-Asia e Irina llevan durmiendo desde hace una hora. Están en su respectivo cuarto.

-Perfecto. Mañana tienen clase.

-Y tú también, Ise. Saphira también quería verte, pero ha acabado durmiéndose. – sonrió.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Donde siempre, por supuesto.

-Bien. La verdad es que estoy cansado.

-Entonces vamos a la cama. – le cogió la mano.

Ambos fueron a la habitación, donde se cambiaron para meterse en la cama, abrazados como de costumbre. Saphira dormía a los pies de la cama. No se había movido en ningún momento, aunque si ronroneo contenta al ser acariciada por el castaño.

-¿Has pensado que hacer con Diodora? – preguntó Gabriel, apoyando su barbilla en su pecho mientras este le acariciaba la espalda.

-Por ahora lo dejaré como esta. A pesar de saber su pasado, aún no ha hecho algo que me dé permiso para hacerle mucha pupa.

-¿Y si llega ese momento?

-… entonces hare lo que tenga que hacer, aun si se trata del mismísimo hermano del [Maou] Beelzebub.

-…

-Por cierto, me encontré con Vali Lucifer y Bikou.

-¿En serio? – no ocultó su sorpresa - ¿Y de que hablasteis? – el castaño le contó la pequeña charla que había tenido con ambos terroristas - Con que eso te dijo el [Blanco]. Entonces deberías hacerle caso por esta vez. Está claro que no es tan débil como cuando te enfrentaste a él en el pasado.

-Bueno, yo también me he hecho más poderoso.

-Lo que me sorprende es que ni Rias ni Sona han notado su presencia. Me pregunto si usaron algún tipo de hechizo o fue la Nekoshou Kuroka.

-Quien sabe. Es un grupo con muchos recursos. – sonrió con burla – Ya quiero imaginarme la cara de ambas cuando ¡auch! – se quejó al sentir un leve pellizco - ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó con el entrecejo frunció.

-No debes burlarte de ellas, Ise. – le reprochó.

-…

-…

-¿Y ahora qué?

-… bueno… qué tal si… nos damos cariñitos… – murmuró la rubia con un lindo sonrojo en su cara.

El castaño sonrió perversamente. De un rápido movimiento puso a Gabriel debajo suyo, apoyando medio cuerpo, empezando a repartirle pequeños besos por el cuello y la cara, causando las risas de la rubia y las quejas de la pobre larva de dragón, que se fue a dormir a otro lado.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Para el joven ángel, el día había empezado de muy buen pie. No solo por ser despertado por un beso y cariñitos de su amada, sino que Irina y Asia habían decidido preparar el desayuno… bueno, en realidad Asia. Irina tenía mucho que mejorar en la cocina. El ambiente fue agradable, con Saphira yendo de una cabeza a otra.

Las clases también fueron tranquilas, al igual que las prácticas para el _'Festival Deportivo'_. En ningún momento había pensado en Diodora, y el demonio tampoco había aparecido en todo el día. Eso relajo los ánimos de todos. Ni Azazel ni ninguno de los demonios había hablado con el castaño sobre dicho demonio.

Esa noche, Rias había avisado a Issei por un importante asunto que, a pesar de ser de demonios, también le incluía.

-Escuchadme, al parecer nos van a entrevistar. – dijo la pelirroja cuando todos estuvieron presentes.

-¿Entrevistar? – el castaño levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Entonces, ¿saldremos por la tele? – pregunto John con los ojos brillantes.

-Eso parece. – asintió la pelirroja.

-¡Yupi! ¡Toma ya! – gritó el albino, dando saltos de alegría.

-"Este tiene gen de diva." – pensó divertido el ángel.

-Ah, profesor, usted y Azazel también serán entrevistados.

-¡! Estarás de coña, ¿verdad? – preguntó temeroso, tragando saliva.

-En absoluto. – negó divertida con la cabeza – Es más, son muchos los que quieren entrevistarle en privado.

-… puñeta. – murmuró con desgana.

Todos los miembros demoniacos estuvieron felices por la noticia. Su grupo se había hecho famoso debido a lo de Kokabiel y el acontecimiento del _'Tratado de Kuoh'_ pero, después del verano, se hizo más famoso aun. Además, el uniforme femenino del instituto se volvió popular en el [Inframundo].

Por otra parte, el joven [Joker] también había aumentado su popularidad. Ya de por si era famoso por ser uno del dúo de [Jokers] del [Cielo]. Un dúo temido en todos lados. Pero, luego de que llegase a Kuoh y fuese al [Inframundo] como invitado, su fama también aumento. Pero sin duda alguna, el saber que tenía una relación sentimental con la [Gran Serafín] Gabriel fue lo que lo llevó a la "cima", sobre todo en las _'Revistas del Corazón'_ demoniacas.

Algún día haría pagar a Azazel por ser un puñetero bocazas.

Observó de reojo a Asia levantar la mano.

-E-esto, Rias-san, ¿nosotras…?

-Irina y tú también seréis entrevistadas. Ya os digo que no tenéis apenas fama. Por lo que me dijeron, tenéis una relación de hace años con Issei y estuvisteis involucradas en el incidente con Kokabiel. – dijo con sinceridad.

-Ya lo esperaba. – admitió Irina – Era imposible que nos hayamos hecho tan famosas en el [Inframundo] sin prácticamente haber hecho nada.

-¿Y cuándo es la entrevista? – preguntó John.

-Dentro de tres días.

-¿Antes de nuestro partido?

-Así es.

-… pues vaya. Aunque supongo que era de esperarse.

XXXXXXXXXX

-*¿Una entrevista?*

En medio del salón de su casa, el trio angelical se encontraba sentado en el sofá y sillón mientras tenían una conversación con Miguel a través de un holograma. Gabriel, por obvios asuntos relacionados con sus deberes como [Serafín], había tenido que marcharse de vuelta esa mañana. Saphira se encontraba en el regazo del castaño, durmiendo.

-Eso parece. En un principio me sorprendió que me quisieran entrevistas, pero luego Rias me explicó el motivo. Parece ser que mi persona ha hecho un impacto muy grande entre los demonios. – sonrió, acariciando a la larva.

-*Bueno, era de esperarse. Suponía que tu fama aumentaría mucho después de que fueras al [Inframundo] en verano, pero esto supera mis expectativas. Te felicito por ello.* - sonrió el ángel rubio.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal le va a Dulio? Llevo bastante tiempo sin verle.

-*Tampoco tanto. Desde tu confesión.* - el castaño enrojeció, provocando las risas de ambas chicas - *Pero le va bien. Viajando, como siempre.*

-Ahhh, ese hombre. Tendremos casi la misma edad, pero…

-*Cada uno es como es. Y, ¿cuándo es?*

-Dentro de tres días.

-*Perfecto. Le pediré a Sirzechs que me mande una copia.*

-…

* * *

_**Día de la entrevista**_

El día de la entrevista llego. Demonios y ángeles se reunieron en la sala del club, todos elegantemente vestidos, desde donde fueron tele transportados a través de un círculo mágico hasta el vestíbulo de un gigantesco rascacielos de la capital del [Inframundo] demoniaco.

Al llegar, una mujer castaña se acercó a ellos.

-Encantada de verles. – hizo una leve reverencia – Les están esperando. Por favor, síganme.

Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a una sala, en la cual estaba el equipo que le entrevistaría.

-Estamos muy contentos de que estéis aquí, grupo Gremory. – saludó un hombre de traje negro.

-El placer es nuestro. – dijo Rias sonriente.

-Es un honor que haya aceptado venir. – el productor le estrechó la mano al castaño, el cual le devolvió el saludo.

-La verdad no esperaba que me entrevistaran. Gracias por ello.

-Para nada. Un gusto para nosotros en todo caso. – los observó a todos - Por favor, seguidme.

Fueron guiados hasta varias plantas superiores usando un ascensor. Al salir pudieron ver que el interior no era muy distinto que el de los humanos, pero había algo que destacaba. Un cartel colocado en el pasillo con la imagen de Rias sonriendo y otro de Issei con una leve sonrisa y el cabello suelto, en vez de agarrado en una coleta como de costumbre.

-¿Cuándo me han hecho esa foto? – se preguntó asombrado.

-Yo lo que me pregunto es si los demonios se han copiado de los humanos o viceversa. – dijo Irina, observando el lugar – La verdad es que jamás pensé en estar en el Infierno. ¡Es emocionante!

-…

Al final del pasillo vieron que había un grupo de nueve personas siguiendo a alguien familiar.

-¡Sairaorg! - saludó Rias – Así que tú también estas aquí.

-Hola Rias. ¿También te entrevistas?

-Sip. Aunque no creo que sean las mismas personas que ha vosotros. ¿Y vosotros?

-No, vamos ahora. Lo más probable es que sea en un estudio diferente. Por cierto, he visto el partido. – Rias levanto un poco las cejas – No importa cuánto poder tengas, perderás si te quedas atrapada. Tu objetivo será la apertura ligera, con plenos poderes. Por encima de todo, hay incógnitas en un Sacred Gear. No sabemos que pasara ni lo que se puede hacer. He aprendido cosas de tu partido con Sona, estoy seguro de que será un partido interesante el que tendremos nosotros en el futuro. – observó al resto del sequito Gremory – Debéis haceros muy fuertes para disfrutar plenamente de nuestra pelea.

-Tenlo por seguro. – comentó John sonriente – A cada día que pasa nos hacemos más poderoso.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Me alegra escucharlo! – luego fijó su mirada en el castaño, que se encontraba escrutando su imagen – Pero sin duda alguna… - Issei dejó de mirar el cartel para mirar a Sairaorg - con quien más ganas tengo de luchar es contra ti.

Issei sonrió levemente mientras giraba todo su cuerpo.

-Yo también tengo ganas de pelear contigo. Seguro que será una batalla interesante.

Sairaorg sonrió enormemente.

-Eso espero. Bien Rias, nos vemos.

Dicho esto, el moreno junto a su sequito, salieron del lugar, dejando solos al grupo Gremory y los ángeles.

-¿Estáis todos? - preguntó uno de los asistentes.

-Si. Estamos todos. – respondió el castaño.

-¿No ha venido el asesor del grupo? ¿El señor Azazel?

Issei tuvo un leve tic en su ceja derecha. ¿Acaso su labor en el grupo era menos que mierda?

-Ese vago no vendría en su vida. – contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

Le habían dañado en el orgullo.

-Lady Gremory. ¡La joven y hermosa heredera de la Casa Gremory! - exclamó una hermosa mujer albina trajeada tomando una de las manos de la pelirroja – ¡Un placer conocerla al fin!

-Muchas gracias. - sonrió la pelirroja.

-Y él [Sekiryuutei] y [Joker] Issei Hyodo. Un honor conocerte. – también le estrechó la mano mientras sonreía coqueta.

-Gracias. – le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Muchas gracias por acceder a esta entrevista.

-El placer es nuestro, gracias por recibirnos.

-Podéis ir entrando, empezaremos en cuanto acabemos con los preparativos. - anunció la mujer abriendo una de las puertas, dejando pasar a la pelirroja seguida de su séquito y los ángeles.

La sala, de considerable tamaño consistía en un pequeño plato con sillas y un sofá, un par de mesas y un decorado con dibujos de una ciudad. Decenas de cámaras y micrófonos estaban alineados a una banda del plato, con decenas de focos iluminándolo a la perfección.

-… oh puñeta. ¿Vamos a salir en directo? – preguntó temeroso el castaño.

-Así es. – respondió el hombre.

-…

-[Quien diría que le da pavor] – se burló Ddraig.

-"Cállate"

-_[Sinceramente sí que es divertido]_

_-_[Pobre. Lo vas a pasar muy mal]

-"¡Irse a freír espárragos!"

-Yo quiero irme a casaaaaa. – lloriqueó Gasper.

-Tranquilo Gasper-san, no dejaremos que te pase nada. – le acaricio la ángel rubia la cabeza al dhamphir, relajándolo un poco.

-G-gracias. – agradeció avergonzado.

-Bien, empecemos. La señorita Rias Gremory se sentará allí. – señaló al sofá – El señor Issei Hyodo también en el sofá. – ambos nombrados se sentaron cómodamente en el sillón. Rias parecía relajada mientras que el castaño estaba nervioso - ¿La señorita Akeno Himejima y el señorito Kiba Yuuto?

-Yo soy Kiba Yuuto. - dijo el rubio dando un paso al frente.

-Y yo soy Akeno Himejima.

-Tras él [Sekiryuutei] y la señorita Rias Gremory. Parece ser que vosotros dos tendréis más preguntas debido a vuestro aumento de popularidad.

-¿En serio? – preguntaron ambos.

-Por supuesto. El señorito Kiba tiene muchas fans femeninas y la señorita Akeno muchos fans masculinos.

-Era entendible.

-John Walker, Xenovia, Koneko Toujou, Gasper Vladi. - mirando a los presentes – Sentaos en los asientos libres.

-Muy bien.

-Asia argento e Irina Shidou pónganse detrás del [Sekiryuutei].

-Entendido.

-Bien. Empezaremos la entrevista dentro de un minuto. Luego tendremos unas pequeñas entrevistas personales. – explicó la mujer, sentándose en su asiento.

Durante dicho minuto, cada uno se tranquilizó a su modo. El castaño, por ejemplo, charlando con sus tres compañeros.

-"Esto no va a ser bueno." – pensaba nervioso.

-_[¿Os imagináis que le preguntan sobre la relación con Gabriel?]_

_-_[Seguramente lo harán. Son demonios con demasiado tiempo libre y muy chismosos]

-[Esto será divertido]

-"Muchas gracias por los ánimos" – pensó con sarcasmo – "Como si no tuviera suficiente"

-[Oh vamos socio. Seguro que será entretenido]

-_[¡Si! ¡Para nosotros! ¡Jajajaja!]_

-[¡Jajajaja!]

-"…"

-Bien, empecemos con la entrevista. – la mujer volvió a hablar.

El piloto de las cámaras se volvió rojo, indicando que habían empezado con la entrevista en directo. Los aplausos del público inundaron el lugar con el sonido de las palmas. Los entrevistados sonrieron ya que acababan de empezar a salir en gran parte de las televisiones del [Inframundo] demoniaco.

-Hola. ¿Cómo están? – la sonriente mujer saludó a las cámaras, y a todos los televidentes – Hoy estamos aquí para entrevistar al famoso grupo de la princesa Rias Gremory y al famoso [Joker] del [Cielo], el [Sekiryuutei] Issei Hyodo.

Las cámaras dejaron de enfocar a la mujer para enfocar al grupo. Los aplausos volvieron a escucharse durante varios segundos.

-Es un honor que estéis con nosotros. – agradeció la presentadora.

-Muchas gracias a vosotros. – agradeció la pelirroja.

-Lo mismo digo. – dijo el castaño.

-Bueno, si no les importa, empecemos por la princesa Gremory.

-Me parece bien.

-Perfecto. Princesa Gremory, en estos últimos meses, su equipo ha aumentado su número en dos. Su [Caballo] Xenovia, portadora de la espada sagrada [Durandal], y su [Peón] John Walker, portador del [Sacred Gear] [West Divine Monster]. Y no solo eso, sino que su grupo ha ganado mucha popularidad después de todos los incidentes sucedidos estos últimos meses. ¿Qué podría decirnos sobre esto?

-Bueno, debo admitir que han sido adquisiciones de lo más agradable. Tener a Xenovia, quien es la portadora natural de [Durandal], es algo esplendido. Nadie más cuenta con un portador de espada sagrada. Ella es especial. Así es como la defino. En cuanto a John, ciertamente es alguien con un gran potencial. No por nada ocupó cuatro de mis piezas de [Peón].

-¿Y qué piensa sobre la orientación sexual de su [Peón]? – ambos, Rias y John, agriaron el gesto – No me malentienda. A mí, sinceramente, eso me importa poco. Pero, al parecer, gran parte de la nobleza no aprueba esto. ¿Qué piensa usted?

-Que no me importa lo que piensen. – dijo Rias, cruzándose de brazos – Es mi lindo [Peón]. Me da igual cual fuera su raza, orientación, etnia. Yo lo considero parte de mi familia y uno de mis siervos. Y, si a alguien no le gusta, entonces ese es su problema.

Ante las duras palabras de la pelirroja, los aplausos de la inmensa mayoría de los asistentes resonaron en todo el lugar.

-Entiendo. Entonces no ahondaré más en ese tema. ¿Y qué piensa del partido contra la princesa Sona Sitri? Sin duda fue un grandísimo partido. El _'Partido por los Sueños'_. O así es como lo han apodado. Una lucha de estrategia contra poder. La gran mayoría opina que, si Sona Sitri hubiera tenido un poco más de poder en su equipo, hubiera ganado.

-He de admitir que tienen razón. – suspiró la pelirroja – Sona me ganó en cuanto a estrategia. Ciertamente ganamos porque nuestro poder ofensivo es mucho mayor que el suyo. Pero admiro la valentía de su sequito. Nos lo pusieron más difícil de lo que esperé.

-¿Cree usted que, si se volvieran a enfrentar, ganarían nuevamente?

-No sabría decir. Habría que verlo para saber el resultado. – sonrió.

-Un partido bastante igualado, supongo. ¿Y qué hay de su matrimonio con el señorito Raiser Phoenix?

Ante esa pregunta, Rias tuvo un leve tic en su ojo derecho y su sonrisa pasó a forzada.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-He oído rumores de que no está contenta con dicha unión.

-"Como le gusta apretar." – pensaron todos.

-Esos rumores son falsos.

-Entiendo. Su matrimonio será cuando termine el instituto y empieza la universidad. – el ángel castaño levantó una ceja - ¿Cree usted que es una fecha adecuada?

-… supongo que es adecuada. – respondió la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros.

Observando que ese tema no agradaba a la mujer, decidió cambiar de tema, pues no quería que se marcharan en mitad de dicha entrevista. Durante aproximadamente media hora, la entrevista a los miembros del sequito Gremory continúo. Cuando tocó el turno de Akeno y Kiba, la gran mayoría de la población del otro sexo gritó de éxtasis. Bueno, la mayoría eran adolescentes cercanos a su edad.

Al final les tocó el turno al trio angelical, empezando por Issei.

-Bien. Me parece que es su turno, [Sekiryuutei]. – dijo la mujer mientras se cruzaba de piernas, acomodándose - ¿Le parece bien que empecemos?

-Por supuesto. Adelante. – dijo amablemente.

-Bien. Si no le importa, me gustaría empezar con su pasado. – al ver que Issei asentía, la presentadora empezó a preguntar – Por lo que sabemos, sus padres murieron por el ataque de un demonio y luego fue adoptado por un ex cura.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, atentos a la respuesta del castaño. Issei, por su parte, puso una sonrisa triste y una mirada melancólica.

-Así es. Todo cierto.

-Y, habiéndole sucedido eso, ¿no tiene rencor a nuestra especie?

-Si así fuera no estaría aquí. – bromeó – No puedo juzgar a una raza por el actuar de algunos de sus individuos.

-Entiendo. Hay ovejas negras en todas las familias.

-Así es. No mentiré en que al principio si tuve un gran resentimiento, pero mi padre adoptivo me enseño que no hay que odiar a unos por el actuar de otros.

-Sabias palabras. – admitió la mujer, asintiendo con la cabeza – Después de ser adoptado se mudó con su padre adoptivo a Hawái, donde vivió hasta que fueron atacados por un grupo de demonios y ángeles caídos. Después de eso viajo durante varios años junto al otro [Joker] del [Cielo], Dulio Gesualdo.

-Así es.

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo conoce?

-¿A Dulio? Bueno, desde hace bastante años. Fue por pura casualidad. El conoció a mi padre cuando era joven. Vino a visitarle y nos conocimos. Nos caímos bien a la primera. – sonrió divertido – Hemos pasado momentos divertidos.

-Por lo que tenemos entendido, ustedes dos forman el famoso [Dúo del Cielo]. Han realizado peligrosas misiones en todo el planeta y vuestro poder no es para tomárselo en broma. ¿Quién de los dos es más poderoso?

-… bueno, eso es difícil de decir. En términos de puro poder destructivo, diría que yo. Pero, en términos generales, él es más poderoso que yo.

-¿Admite que ese hombre es más poderoso que él [Sekiryuutei]? – la mujer alzó una de sus arregladas cejas.

-Si. Lo admito. A pesar de ser el [Sekiryuutei], aun no controlo por completo mi [Longinus] y por tanto no soy capaz de usar el verdadero de Ddraig. Es normal que haya muchos seres más poderosos que yo.

-Eso es entendible. Y ahora vayamos al tema interesante. – una sonrisa maligna surgió en los labios de la mujer, poniendo nervioso al castaño – Ciertamente ya se ha hecho oficial su noviazgo con la [Gran Serafín] Gabriel, ¿no es así? – Issei asintió – Eso es algo legendario. Hay que admitirlo. Nadie jamás ha llegado a ese punto. Nadie jamás se acercó tanto a esa mujer… y quienes lo hicieron no acabaron muy bien. – sonrió con burla, haciendo referencia a quienes osaron enfrentarse a ella en la Gran Guerra – Pero usted ha conseguido lo que miles y miles de hombres han soñado y ninguno ha conseguido. ¿Desde hace cuánto conoce a la [Serafín] Gabriel?

Todos observaban con gran curiosidad al nervioso castaño. ¿Qué podía responder? No sabía que decir sin cagarla.

-[Di lo mismo que con Dulio, que la conoces desde hace años]

-_[Cierto. No especifiques fecha]_

-[Pero insistirán ante ello. Ciertamente va a pillar la jodia]

-B-bueno… digamos que desde hace varios años. – respondió, rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Y cómo surgió? ¿Cómo fue que se enamoraron?

-… - el castaño se puso pensativo, observando la nada – No sabría decir. No sabría poner una fecha. No sé decir cuando fue que empecé a verla de esa manera.

-Bueno, siempre es difícil poner una fecha a esas cosas. – se rio la mujer – Yo no soy capaz de decir cuando me enamore de mi marido. Y dígame, ¿sólo son pareja o ya han pensado en el matrimonio?

El castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal pregunta.

-B-bueno, s-somos pareja desde hace poco. C-creo que aún es p-pronto para pensar en ello.

-Supongo que tiene razón. – se encogió de hombros – Pero tengo entendido que tienen una hija.

-¡!

Prácticamente todos los presentes quedaron pasmados ante las palabras de la presentadora. Issei solo alzó una ceja.

-¿Hija?

-Así es. Una pequeña hada dragón.

-Ah. Saphira. Bueno, podría decirse que si… más o menos. – sonrió divertido, observando a sus alumnos.

-Jajajajaja. – se carcajeó la mujer – Supongo que se puede ver así. Una hija adoptiva. Bueno, creo que no hace falta seguir indagando más en ello. – el castaño suspiró un poco – bien, ahora le toca el turno a la señorita Asia argento.

-¡S-si! – la joven rubia se puso recta ante su mención.

Durante unos diez minutos la mujer estuvo haciendo algunas pequeñas preguntas que la joven rubia respondió con total sinceridad… hasta que…

-¿Y qué relación tiene con el señorito Diodora Astaroth?

-¿Eh? ¿Relación? – la rubia no entendió a lo que se refería.

-Por lo que me han dicho, al parecer el joven Diodora le confesó su amor y parece ser que va detrás de usted. – dijo con tono jocoso, sonrojando a la rubia.

-B-bueno… e-en realidad no t-tengo ninguna c-clase de relación con él. Y-yo no lo c-conocí hasta hace tres días.

-¿En serio? – se sorprendió la presentadora ante la sincera respuesta – Vaya. Eso sí es interesante. No lo conoce pero él le confiesa su amor. ¿Cómo estás con todo esto?

-Yo… no se…

-Entiendo.

-¿Podríamos dejar ese tema, por favor? – pidió amablemente Issei.

-Por supuesto. Lamento si la he incomodado.

Luego de la disculpa, y por último, siguió Irina. Al igual que con Asia y los demás, su entrevista fue corta, pues tendrían otras en privada, así que no podía gastar todas sus preguntas ahora.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luego de terminar la entrevista, cada uno fue a hacer su pequeña entrevista privada.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suspirando pesadamente la pelirroja entró en lo que le habían dicho que era la sala de espera. Habiendo acabado su parte de la entrevista privada, dejando a los demás chicos cumplir con su parte del show, decidió retirarse y tomarse un descanso.

Se sorprendió al ver al castaño sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Profesor? – preguntó la pelirroja, sentados en el sillón a su lado.

-Hola Rias. – sonrió sin abrir los ojos - ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Ha ido bien. Un poco duro, pero bien. ¿Y usted?

-Nada del otro mundo. En su mayoría eran preguntas relacionadas con mi relación con Gabriel. Bastante pesados, debo decir. Algunas con Kokabiel, Dulio y mi relación con los [Maous], vosotros y los Sitri. – abrió los ojos para mirarla - ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

-Bien.

-Seguramente lo habrá hecho bien. – comentó otra voz.

Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, vistiendo como de costumbre aunque con ropa distinta, se encontraba Raiser Phoenix, observando divertido a la pelirroja.

-Raiser, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Rias sin siquiera levantarse, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que qué hago aquí? Obviamente venir a ver qué tal te ha ido la entrevista. – se encogió de hombros – Pero me ha llamado la atención cuando te han preguntado sobre nuestra boda. No sonabas muy satisfecha. – su rostro se volvió serio - ¿Acaso no quieres casarte conmigo?

La pelirroja, habiéndose olvidado momentáneamente de la presencia del castaño, habló con acidez.

-Seamos sinceros Raiser. – escupió su nombre – No quiero casarme contigo. Jamás lo he deseado y jamás lo desearé. – el rubio Phoenix puso gesto furioso – Si mis padres han aceptado esto es por el futuro de nuestra raza, pero, ten por seguro, que intentare librarme si puedo.

El rubio se separó de la puerta con furia en su mirada, acercándose con duros pasos hacia la pelirroja. El castaño, intento a todo, se mantenía en guardia por lo que pudiera ocurrir. No subestimaba a Rias. Sabía perfectamente que Rias era poderosa, pero aun así.

Raiser se detuvo a menos de un palmo de Rias, con su azul mirada ardiendo de rabia, intentando intimidar inútilmente a la heredera Gremory.

-Ten por seguro, querida Rias, que nunca conseguirás librarte de este asunto. Y es más… - una sonrisa enferma surgió en su boca – Me asegurare de que en nuestra noche de bodas dejarte en claro que yo mando y tu obedeces.

Dicho esto se marchó de la sala, dando un portazo.

El castaño se mantuvo atento a la pelirroja, que estaba cubierta por una peligrosa aura de [Poder de la Destrucción].

-_[Eso ha sido muy intenso]_

_-_[Sep]

-[Si]

-"…"

-Pufff. – la pelirroja soltó un profundo suspiro al tiempo que se sentaba. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba sola – Lo lamento profesor. – se disculpó.

-No tienes que disculparte Rias.

-…

-¿En serio tus padres permiten esto?

-Fue su idea junto a la de los Phoenix.

-Ya veo.

Se hizo el silencio durante un par de minutos.

-¿Qué cree… que debería hacer…? – preguntó Rias en un susurro.

-Yo no debería meterme en asuntos de demonios pero… si he de serte sincero, deberías encontrar el modo de librarte de dicho compromiso. ¿Hay alguna manera?

-Sona lo hizo enfrentándose a una partida de ajedrez contra su prometido.

-¿No podrías hacer algo parecido?

-Lo único que se me ocurre seria enfrentarme a él en un [Rating Game], pero es imposible. Aunque no lo parezca, Raiser es un genio del ajedrez. No podría derrotarle en una partida.

-¿Por qué dices que es imposible un [Rating Game]?

-Raiser es un profesional. No ha perdido ninguno de sus partidos. Aunque derrotáramos a todo su sequito, sigue quedando el problema de su inmortalidad como Phoenix. No hay ninguno en mi sequito lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir su espíritu de batalla.

-…

-[Podría usar las armas sagradas de las que dispone su sequito]

-"No. Aún es pronto. Akeno no tiene el control que debiera. Apenas acaba de aceptar su sangre y poder de ángel caído. Xenovia no tiene el suficiente control sobre [Durandal]. Y Kiba no tiene el suficiente control aun sobre su espada sacro-demoniaca. Koneko apenas acaba de empezar a usar su poder de nekomata. Gasper lo mismo, al igual que John. Su equipo aun no está preparado para enfrentar al de Raiser. Quizás, dentro de un tiempo…"

-_[Es lógico. Podrías proponérselo]_

-"Aún es pronto. Su matrimonio será después de terminar el instituto, así que aún queda tiempo para planear esto adecuadamente."

-[Entiendo. Entonces lo dejaremos por ahora. Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde cuando quieras actuar]

-"Posiblemente sea antes de terminar el año. Todo depende de cómo avancen los acontecimientos."

Entonces, por la puerta, empezaron a entrar los demás. Asia e Irina charlaban entre ellas animadamente.

-Parece que os han ido bien las entrevistas. – comentó sonriente el castaño.

-Ha sido entretenido. – dijo Irina con una gran sonrisa.

-No han preguntado nada indecente. – dijo Asia.

-Eso me alegra. – sonrió el castaño.

-Jefa, ¿ocurre algo? Te ves muy seria y tensa. – comentó el albino John, observando a su ama.

-Tranquilo. No es nada.

-Por cierto… - el albino se rascó la mejilla – Gracias por defenderme en la entrevista.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme John. Eres parte de mi familia, y como tal te protegeré.

-Gracias, Jefa. – sonrió agradecido.

-¿Y qué tal los demás?

-Bastante bien. – Xenovia se encogió de hombros.

-Han sido bastante respetuosos. – dijo John.

-… - Gasper simplemente fue hasta una esquina, sacando su PSP.

-Ufufufú. Creo que no hace falta decir cómo nos ha ido a Yuuto y a mí. – sonrió Akeno.

-… - Koneko se fue hasta una silla, sacando un dulce de a saber dónde.

-Hay que admitirlo… ha sido divertido. – sonrió el castaño, apoyando su mejilla en su puño.

* * *

_**Mundo humano**_

Han pasado varias horas desde que terminaron las entrevistas y el grupo pudo volver al mundo humano.

El castaño se encontraba en la bañera, acostado, cubierto hasta la mitad del pecho por agua caliente, con los ojos cerrados y el pelo suelto, con la mente en blanco, solamente disfrutando del agradable baño. Agradecía los pequeños cambios que habían hecho en su casa. La estructura era la misma de siempre. Dos pisos, jardín trasero y delantero, habitaciones de buen tamaño. Incluso los muebles. Prueba de ello era la gran bañera en la cual estaba estirado por completo sin problema alguno.

-[Dentro de dos días es el enfrentamiento contra el demonio Diodora] – dijo Ddraig, sacándolo de sus pensamientos sin pensamientos.

-_[¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que no ha vuelto a aparecer?]_

-[Cierto es. Ha mandado varios regalos, pero no ha aparecido. ¿A que creéis que se debe?]

-_[No lo sé. pero es sospechoso]_

_-_Chicos… ¿en serio tenéis que hablar de esto ahora? – preguntó Issei con claro disgusto.

-[Nos aburrimos]

-¿Y por eso tenéis que molestarme en el baño?

-_[Sep]_

-…

-[Bien. ¿Entonces?]

-Hasta que no haga algo inapropiado, no puedo hacer nada.

-[Pues habrá que estar atentos]

-Si. Ahora, ¿os importa dejarme tranquilo?

-[Lo lamentamos]

-_[Lo lamentamos]_

-[Lo lamentamos]

-Ya. Y voy yo y me lo creo.

* * *

Bueno, parece que desgraciadamente no poder hacer las practicas este Abril. La cosa se ha complicado demasiado. Bueno, no pasa na. No hay que agobiarse. Pa algo existen las recuperaciones de Junio :)

Por si alguien no lo sabe, hace poco publique otro episodio de _'Hermanos Dragones'_ pa quien lo lea y que no lo sepa.


	22. El peligro de los malos sentimientos

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

AqomXG: jajajaja, gracias tío XD Lo de Raiser, habrá que esperar un poco más para saber que pasara con él. En cuanto a lo de Diodora, bueno, aquí esta XD

Waveofthejagers: intento hacerlo lo más seguido posible, pero tengo otros fics y otras cosas que hacer.

Zafir09: gracias. Asia seguirá siendo un ángel, en cuanto a lo demás, bueno, aquí tienes algunas respuestas.

El Primordial: lo siento tío, pero no me hare spoiler respecto a Raiser y demás ;)

FireAkai15: gracias tío. Me alegra tener nuevos comentarios XD A Jeth se le coge cariño, pero su muerte no fue en vano. Espero que te sigan gustando los demás capitulo :)

Adriana-Valkyrie: hola ! Tiempo sin saber de ti ! Como te va ? La última vez me dejaste un comentario que no fui capaz de entender por el tipo de idioma, ya si eso me lo explicas :) La verdad es que tienes razón, en comparación con cuando empecé, el número ha bajado, pero no importa mientras sigan leyendo este fic. Me alegra saber que sigues leyendo este fic y espero que te siga gustando XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 21:

**EL PELIGRO DE LOS MALOS SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

El día del partido Gremory vs Astaroth había llegado. El castaño se encontraba en su casa junto a Irina y Asia. El trio angelical podría ver tranquilamente, en principio, el partido desde la sala VIP, junto a los demás líderes. Para agrado del castaño, Dulio y Griselda también estarían en dicha sala.

-¡Oye hermano, ¿qué crees que debería de ponerme?! – exclamó Irina desde su cuarto compartido.

El castaño, pese a estar en el salón esperando, escuchaba perfectamente.

-¡Lo que quieras! ¡Puedes ir de forma informal!

El, por ejemplo, llevaba unos vaqueros azul oscuro, unas zapatillas negras y una camisa blanca. El cabello lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo, como casi siempre. A su lado Asia vestía con su ropa de monja.

No pasó mucho cuando Irina bajó. Llevaba unas bermudas cortas, una camisa de tirantes y unas convers. Su cabello, para sorpresa del castaño, lo llevaba suelto.

-¿Vas a llevarlo suelto? Vaya, estoy sorprendido.

-Quería cambiar un poco. – sonrió la castaña, sacándole la lengua.

-Bien, en ese caso, será mejor que vayamos al club. Quiero darles ánimo antes de irnos.

-¡Entonces vamos! – exclamó la castaña, tan enérgica como siempre.

XXXXXXXXXX

Al llegar el grupo Gremory ya estaba reunido y listo para el partido. Llevaban sus uniformes académicos, aunque con algún que otro cambio.

-Oh, profesor. No esperaba verlo. – dijo Rias.

-No hace falta que me tutees cuando no estamos en clase. – se rio el castaño – Estoy aquí para desearos suerte. Algo me dice que este partido no será como el que hicisteis contra Sona.

-Tengo esa ligera sospecha. – admitió.

-Espero que esta vez no nos pongan restricciones. Eso sería aburrido. – comentó John, suspirando.

-No sabes si eso os da ventaja. Después de todo, ¿qué sabéis exactamente sobre Diodora?

-Poco. – dijo Rias – Tiene mucho poder, pero no lo conocemos.

-Exacto. Por eso debéis tener cuidado. Pese a que no mostrasteis todas vuestras cartas en el anterior partido, ellos ya se hacen una idea. Así que ya sabéis.

-Si. Gracias Issei. – un círculo mágico apareció en medio de la sala - Ya es hora. – le dijo Rias a sus siervos.

FLASH

Fueron tele transportados al campo de combate.

-Bien chicas. Es hora de irnos también. – le dijo el castaño a sus hermanas pequeñas.

-¡Si!

Convocando un círculo mágico, el castaño les tele transportó a la sala VIP.

* * *

_**Inframundo – sala VIP**_

El trio angelical apareció en medio de la sala donde se encontraban los [Maous], [Serafines], líderes de [Grigori], el [Dios Jefe Nórdico] Odín y otros líderes de [Facciones].

-Ya habéis llegado. Pensaba que no vendríais. – comentó Dulio, acercándose hasta el trio para abrazar a su hermano castaño – Me alegro de verte. La última vez fue cuando lo oficializasteis.

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes. – sonrió avergonzado el castaño.

-Ise. – saludó la rubia [Reina].

-Griselda.

-Asia, Irina, venid conmigo.

-Si.

El trio femenino fue a sentarse junto a Metatrón y Sandalphon. Dulio e Issei se sentaron junto a Miguel y Gabriel. Como ya se había hecho costumbre, castaño y rubia se saludaron con un corto beso ante las miradas divertidas del resto.

-Este va a ser un partido emocionante. – comentó Azazel – Esta vez hay pocas restricciones.

-Ciertamente será interesante. – asintió Sirzechs – Me alegra saber que esta vez Issei y tu estaréis con nosotros.

-Fue divertido la primera vez, pero esta vez quería verlo desde aquí. – el caído se encogió de hombros – Además, creo que ya me divertí bastante la última ve, ¿no crees Issei? – preguntó con burla.

-…

El castaño solo le devolvió una mirada asesina.

-Oh, algo está ocurriendo. – dijo Odín, observando la pantalla donde apareció el grupo Gremory.

-Tienes razón. Algo extraño está pasando. – murmuró Serafall.

BOOOM

Una poderosa explosión hizo que la sala temblara. Las copas caían al suelo y los muebles se movieron levemente.

-Creo que no podremos disfrutar del partido. – murmuró Sirzechs, suspirando – Bien, será mejor que empecemos a movernos.

Los demás líderes e invitados se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

_**Campo de batalla**_

Al abrir los ojos, los Gremory vieron que se trataba de un lugar muy espacioso. Estaba alineado por gruesos pilares y el suelo hecho de rocas. Al mirar alrededor había una entrada a un santuario.

-Esto es extraño. – dijo Rias.

Todos estaban igual. Había algo muy sospechoso y estaban alerta. De repente un círculo mágico aparece al otro lado del santuario.

-¿Diodora? – se preguntó Rias.

-¡No es el símbolo de Astaroth! – exclamó Kiba, creando una espada.

-Ninguno es similar. – dijo Akeno mientras cubría su mano de electricidad.

-Si mi memoria no me falla… - dijo Rias cubierta por su aura roja. Aparecieron muchos demonios con aura hostil – A juzgar por el círculo mágico, están afiliados con la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] de la [Brigada del Caos]. – masculló mientras se envolvía en [Poder de la Destrucción].

Uno de los demonios enemigos hablo.

-El pariente sanguíneo del falso [Maou], Gremory. Vas a morir aquí.

-¡Cómo si os fuéramos a dejar! – exclamó John, invocando su [Sacred Gear].

[West Monster Divine]

-Hola Rias Gremory. – saludó Diodora Astaroth, apareciendo en un círculo mágico junto a los demonios de la [Brigada]

-Diodora, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿No se supone que esto era un juego?

-Me temo que no. Todos vosotros moriréis. Ellos son agentes de la [Brigada del Caos]. No podréis contra todos ellos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estas con ellos? – Rias estaba muy furiosa - ¡Eres escoria! ¡Incluso contaminaste el juego! ¡La muerte será tu mejor castigo!

-Tiene sus ventajas permanecer con ellos. Siempre que este con la [Brigada], puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera. Quejaos lo que queráis. Yo ya he conseguido lo que llevo buscando desde hace años, lo que ese maldito y sucio dragón me quitó. Aquello de lo que me privó. ¡Algo que debía ser mío! – exclamó, riendo como malo de peli.

Xenovia convoca a [Durandal] y se lanza hacia ellos, pero Diodora liberó poder demoniaco, el cual lanzó contra la peli azul, desestabilizándola. Después de su ataque el espacio empieza a temblar y distorsionarse. John y Akeno lanzaron varios rayos, pero el rubio demonio desapareció así como vino.

-¿Qué querréis que habrá querido decir con eso? – preguntó Kiba.

-No lo sé, pero esto no me da buena espina.

-¡Kya!

Cuando iban a atacar se oye un grito femenino. Era Akeno, que había gritado porque un viejo verde le había levantado la falda.

-Desde luego, bonito trasero. Las jóvenes tienen las mejores curvas.

-¡Odín-dono! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! – gritaron todos mientras Akeno se bajaba la falda, mirando asesinamente al anciano.

-¿No es obvio? Este juego ha sido tomado por la [Brigada del Caos]. El [Comité de Juego] y las diferentes [Facciones] están cooperando para encargarse de ellos. Sabemos que Diodora Astaroth se ha unido a la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous], ha recibido la _'serpiente'_ de Ophis, etc. Así que pensaba que necesitaríais ayuda.

-¿El profesor les está ayudando?

-Bueno, digamos que ha tenido que dejarnos por un asunto mayor que este.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Akeno.

-Parece ser que esa joven ángel rubia ha sido secuestrada mientras los demás se enfrentaban a los terroristas.

-¡¿Asia?! ¡¿Han secuestrado a Asia?! – exclamó John incrédulo.

-Así es. El [Sekiryuutei] está muy enojado y está buscando al demonio Diodora. Ciento lastima por él. Ese niño idiota ha hecho algo que no se debe hacer nunca. – dijo divertido.

-¿El qué?

-Enfurecer a un dragón. Se sabe que los dragones son destrucción pura y dura. Por donde pasan solo destruyen, y si se ponen furiosos no dejan nada.

Acercaos a mí.

Ante las palabras de Odín, todos los Gremory se acercaron a él, Akeno recelosa.

-Tomad esto. – sacó unos dispositivos de comunicación - Iros, dejadle esto al anciano, corred hacia el templo. Me quedaré en el campo de batalla para cubriros. Que sepáis que este es un gran privilegio. Además, si no llegáis cuanto antes, es posible que no encontréis a vuestro rival vivo. Jojojojo.

-Pero Odín-sama, ¿estará usted bien? - preguntó Rias preocupada.

-Qué alegría el ver que una joven tan hermosa como tú se preocupa por mí. - alzando una mano, convocando una lanza en su mano – [Gungnir].

Alzando el arma con un leve movimiento, apuntando hacia los cientos de enemigos.

BAM

Cual relámpago, una gigantesca onda expansiva cubrió todo el cielo, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, matando a parte de los terroristas.

-Joder con el abuelo. – murmuró sorprendido el albino.

Los demás asintieron ante la muestra de poder de Odín.

-Venga terroristas. - avanzando unos pasos – Venid a por mí… ¿no queréis ser famosos? ¡Luchad contra este anciano!

Ninguno tardo ni un segundo en correr hacia el santuario. Los demás se pusieron los comunicadores.

-*¿Están bien? Soy Azazel.*

-Si. Estamos bien profesor. – respondió Rias.

-*Me alegro. Bueno os cuento. El campo que habéis usado y el campo especial sobre la sala VIP está inundado de demonios de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous], pero ya lo esperábamos. Todas las [Facciones] están trabajando juntos para derrotarlos. Últimamente los que estaban relacionados con los [Maous] actuales han muerto misteriosamente. Ahora sabemos que era por culpa de esta [Facción], como pasó con el heredero de Glaysa-Labolas. El cerebro de esto son los descendientes de Beelzebub y Asmodeus. Al aterrorizar este juego tratan de sacudir al mundo como un principio por la matanza y mostrando los cadáveres de los relacionados con los [Maous] actuales.*

-¿Entonces es verdad lo que dijo Odín-dono sobre cómo consiguió Diodora su poder? – preguntó Akeno.

-*Con una _'serpiente'_ de Ophis. No creo que sepa que lo usaría durante el juego. Es por eso que al añadir eso con el incidente con Glaysa-Labolas, anticipamos que algo pasaría en este partido. Pero no cambio su plan. Para ellos, siempre y cuando puedan acabar con nosotros, todo está bien. Esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar escapar. Es un buen momento para aplastas a la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Odín, los [Dioses Griegos] y los Dioses de lado de Sakra también quieren aniquilarlos. Les contamos sobre el posible terror que ocurrirá y se apuntaron. Todos cooperan en este momento contra esta [Facción].* – después hubo una pequeña pausa – *Lo siento. No quería meteros en una guerra, pero no he podido evitarlo. Solo os pido que sobrevivais.*

-Tranquilo profesor. Aún nos quedan cosas por hacer. – sonrió Kiba.

-*Gracias. Y una última cosa para todos.*

-¿?

-*No sé si sabéis que Asia ha sido secuestrada. La verdad es que nos han sorprendido atacando por la retaguardia. Se tiraron veinte sobre ella. Issei y compañía eliminaron a gran mayoría, pero no pudieron evitarlo. Issei está furioso y salió corriendo, buscándola.*

-Así que eso ha pasado.

-*Sep. Iría a ayudarle, pero no dejan de salir demonios por todas partes. Además, hay que contar que este campo es gigantesco. Está hecho por el poseedor de una [Longinus], [Dimension Lost]. Supera a todos los [Sacred Gear] relacionados con barreras y espacios. Incluso Odín, que se especializa en técnicas, no puede destruirlo.*

-Bien. Entonces nosotros iremos a encargarnos de Diodora. – dijo Rias.

-*De acuerdo. Tened cuidado y manteneos alejados del dragón. Un dragón furioso es muy peligroso. Diodora sufrirá como nunca.* - esto último lo dijo con voz maliciosa.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al interior del templo.

Koneko, usando sus habilidades de nekomata, localizó a Asia y a Diodora. Era bastante amplio, con gigantescos pilares. Cuando pasaron la ermita otro santuario apareció a la derecha. Cuando entraron sintieron una presencia. Delante suyo había diez personas pequeñas.

-*Rias Gremory y sus siervos.*

Esa voz era de Diodora. Todos se pusieron en posición defensiva.

-*Jajajaja. No me vais a encontrar si miráis a vuestro alrededor. Estoy esperando en el santuario al final de otro santuario. Vamos a jugar, Rias Gremory. Ya que el [Rating Game] ha quedado anulado, esto es un sustituto. Vamos a jugar un partido. La regla es que no puedes utilizar las mismas piezas una vez más hasta que llegues a donde estoy. En este partido enviare a mis ocho [Peones] y dos [Torres]. Por cierto, mis peones han ascendido a [Reinas]. Tu turno Rias Gremory.*

* * *

_**Con Issei **_

El castaño volaba a toda velocidad a través del campo. Maldecía en todo momento que el maldito campo fuera tan condenadamente enorme. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan grande?! ¡Estaba tardando en encontrar a Asia! Al menos podía usar su limitado Ki para localizarla.

(Flashback)

Todos habían salido de la sala VIP. Afuera, miles y miles de círculos mágicos aparecían por doquier. De ellos salían demonios. Lo que fastidio al castaño era que los demonios tenían el nivel de un [Clase Alta]. Dado que eran demonios, y por precaución, el castaño uso su poder angelical para luchar.

Irina desplegó sus dos alas de ángel y se dedicó a defender a Asia, la cual se ocupaba de curar a los heridos aliados. Pero, por un descuido de Irina, Asia fue asaltada por muchos demonios. Ante el grito de la rubia, ambos castaños se dieron la vuelta, lanzándose a asesinar terroristas. Desgraciadamente, cuando acabaron con la mayoría, Asia fue tele transportada a través de un círculo mágico.

-¡Mierda! – exclamó enojado Issei - ¡Me voy a buscarla!

-¡Hermano espera!

A pesar de que Irina intentó detenerlo, el castaño salió disparado sin hacer caso.

-Irina, déjalo. Él es suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. – le dijo Dulio, congelando a una decena de demonios.

-… bien.

(Fin flashback)

Ahora Issei volaba a su máxima velocidad, aumentada por la habilidad de [Rapidly], eliminando a todo demonio terrorista que se encontrara por el camino.

* * *

_**Campo de combate**_

El grupo Gremory consiguió llegar a donde se encontraban Diodora y Asia. Habían conseguido derrotar a todo su equipo. Para su sorpresa, Issei ya se encontraba allí, observando un gigantesco dispositivo mágico, el cual estaba tallado en una gigantesca pared. Tenía joyas ubicadas en varias partes, además de símbolos y letras también en varias partes. Al seguir observando vieron que Asia estaba atada en el centro.

-¡Asia! – gritó alegre John al ver que no tenía ninguna herida.

Hacía poco que la rubia y la castaña habían llegado a Kuoh, pero el albino le había agarrado cariño a ambas.

-¡Profesor! – exclamaron los demás.

Todos se acercaron hasta estar frente al dispositivo, junto al castaño. Este tenía una mirada fría como el hielo. Parecía estar estudiando el dispositivo.

-Tu… - le escucharon mascullar.

Su mirada dejó a la rubia, yendo a una figura que apareció junto al dispositivo. Era Diodora. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Te lo advertí… pero aun así lo has hecho…. Ahora no tendrás escapatoria... – gruñó con fuerza.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Buen chiste! – se rio de Issei para luego fijar su vista en el grupo Gremory - Al parecer no habéis tenido problemas para llegar hasta aquí, enhorabuena. – volvió a mirar al castaño – Dime una cosa, sigue siendo virgen, ¿verdad? – esta pregunta sorprendió a los demás – Es que me gusta estrenarla y no me gustaría que ya hubiera sido usada. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que sería bueno forzarla mientras grita por ayuda. ¡Jajajajaja! - su sonrisa se ensancho aún más al ver como Issei empezaba a aumentar su aura de forma brusca - ¡Jajaja! ¡Asombroso! ¡Y no has usado el [Balance Breaker]! ¡Pues yo también lo elevare con la _'serpiente'_ que me dio Ophis! ¡Te mos…!

PAM

No continúo ya que Issei se le había lanzado con velocidad y furia. Su puño rodeado por poder sagrado impacto con fuerza en el estómago del demonio. Este escupió sangre y salió disparado. De su estómago salía humo producto del poder sacro sobre él, que era un demonio.

Al levantarse intento convocar su poder demoniaco pero Issei ya estaba delante suyo. Esta vez le dio una patada ascendente, también recubierta de poder sagrado, que lo mando al aire.

PAM

Propulsándose con sus alas de ángel lo alcanzo y con otro golpe lo paro en el aire para luego con sus dos puños mandarlo de nuevo al suelo, provocando un profundo cráter.

PUM

Diodora siguió escupiendo sangre pero Issei no se detuvo. Dejo que se levantara para volver a lanzarse contra él. Así fue durante varios minutos. Al final, Issei decidió darle un pequeño respiro para que se levantara.

-¡Buaj! – Diodora escupió sangre - ¡M-maldito cabronazo! ¡Soy un demonio de [Clase Alta]! ¡Pariente de sangre del [Maou] Beelzebub original!

Diodora creo un centenar de esferas demoniacas que lanzo contra Issei. Este solo se preparó para su contraataque.

El castaño se puso como si fuera a dar un puñetazo. Su puño derecho fue cubierto de poder sagrado, la cual iba acumulando gran poder.

ZUM

Dio un puñetazo al aire, enviando una poderosa honda de poder sagrado, destruyendo las esferas de poder demoniaco de Diodora, impactando de lleno contra él. Al disiparse el humo que provoco las explosiones, se vio al demonio. Este tenía las ropas destrozadas y graves quemaduras en todo el cuerpo.

[Excalibur]

Espada en mano, el castaño avanzó lentamente hacia el demonio, con una mirada tan fría como el hielo. Diodora temblaba de puro miedo.

El demonio creo varias barreras defensivas para que el Issei no lo alcanzara, pero resultó inútil. Realizó varios cortes con la espada, destruyendo todas las barreras como si se tratara de mantequilla.

CLAN

Le golpeó con el mango de la espada, tumbándolo en el suelo. El demonio sangraba, tenía graves quemaduras, se quejaba del dolor y salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Me duele, me duele, me duele! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Se supone que mi poder había aumentado drásticamente con el poder de Ophis! – miró furioso al ángel - ¡No voy a ser derrotado por un maldito dragón podrido como tú! - apuntó su mano izquierda hacia delante y creo una gruesa pared de aura - ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Has visto?! ¡Ahora soy mucho más fuerte! ¡Ni siquiera un idiota [Sekiryuutei] como tu podrá vencerme! ¡Fuajajajajajajaja!

-… idiota. – murmuró.

[Destruction]

Acumulando poder sagrado en la espada, hizo un único corte vertical, destruyendo la gruesa pared de aura. La expresión del demonio cambio a una de terror.

-Esto es por Asia. – susurró mientras guardaba la espada.

Recubriendo sus extremidades de aura sagrada, el castaño empezó a golpearle como si se tratara de un saco de boxeo. Se arrepentía… se arrepentía de no haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Diodora intentaba defenderse, pero Issei no le dejaba. Por mucho poder que aumentara, el del castaño era mayor, y tenía mayor experiencia.

Para rematarlo le da una fuerte patada que lo manda a chocar con un pilar. Este después de estrellarse y caer al suelo grita.

-¡Esto debe ser mentira! ¡No puedo ser superado! ¡He ganado contra Agares! ¡Tenía pensado en ganar contra Bael! ¡No puedo perder! ¡Soy el heredero de la casa de Astaroth!

Diodora puso sus manos hacia arriba y creo diferentes armas con poder demoniaca. Esta vez aparecieron alrededor de Issei, el cual ni se inmuto. Diodora hizo un gesto con el que las armas se lanzaron contra el castaño. Este no hizo movimiento para esquivarlo, pero acumuló poder, recibiéndose por completo de aura sagrada.

ZUM

Como si se tratara de una bomba, la capa de aura se extendió de forma violenta, destruyendo los objetos de poder demoniaco. Después de eso corrió hacia el demonio y le dio una patada que hizo que volviera a estrellarse contra el pilar. Intento recuperarse y convocar sus poderes, pero Issei lo detuvo. Se puso enfrente suyo y le hablo.

-Te lo advertí… y no me hiciste caso alguno... – murmuró.

Diodora estaba temblando de miedo. Sus dientes castañeaban. Su cuerpo se cubrió de sudor. Sus piernas temblaban. E incluso se había orinado encima.

-[Socio, su corazón ha sido aplastado. Sus ojos son aquellos que se han arraigado con el temor de los dragones]

-_[De esta no sale]_

-[Ise, creo que no hace falta que lo elimines. Ya se ocuparan de él]

Issei no contesto.

PAM

Lo que hizo fue darle un último golpe y dejarlo semi inconsciente. Al ver que el demonio no estaba en condiciones para hacer nada, se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia donde estaba la rubia. Xenovia, que se acercó hasta él, le preguntó.

-¿No vas a acabar con él? Podría volver a intentar esta tontería.

-No puedo matarlo si está en esas condiciones. Además, - miró a Diodora – te puedo asegurar que nunca más intentara eso. Y los [Maous] se encargaran de él.

-Está bien. Si tú lo dices te creeré.

Issei asintió y se acercó a Asia.

-Tranquila Asia. Todo saldrá bien. – le sonrió el castaño.

La rubia sonrió ahora tranquila.

-No puedo quitarle las restricciones a sus extremidades. – le dijo Kiba.

Todos entrecerraron los ojos, pensando en algún modo de poder liberar a la rubia. Estuvieron pensando en algo pero Diodora, que estaba algo recuperado, habló.

-Es inútil. Ese dispositivo solo se puede utilizar una vez debido a su mecanismo, pero no se detendrá a menos que se use una vez la capacidad de Asia. – dijo con gran dificultad.

Sus heridas causadas por poder sagrado le estaban matando, literalmente. Si tardaba en curarse, posiblemente perdería más de una extremidad u órgano.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Gasper.

-Este dispositivo es una barrera especial creada por un poseedor de [Longinus]. La fuerte barrera que protege este campo también la hizo él. El [Dimension Lost] es la última barrera de tipo [Sacred Gear]. Tener al poseedor en el centro, se extiende con una gran cantidad de niebla. Puede sellar toda la zona e incluso transportar a una dimensión diferente. Cuando llega al [Balance Breaker] su habilidad cambia, puede crear cualquier tipo de dispositivo de barrera que el poseedor quiera con la niebla. El [Dimension Create]. La barrera hecha no se puede parar a menos que se active una vez correctamente.

-¿Cuál es el requisito y la capacidad de este dispositivo? – preguntó Kiba.

-El requisito para activarlo es que yo, o alguien que este afiliado, demos una señal para comenzar. La capacidad aumenta la potencia de uno en el sistema de retención, en este caso Asia, seria invertir su efecto, por su [Sacred Gear].

Esto puso nerviosos a todos.

-¿Y cuál es el rango? – volvió a preguntar Kiba.

-Este campo y la sala de proyección.

-"La sala VIP" – pensó Issei.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Sin duda era un peligro bastante grande.

-Los líderes de las [Facciones] podrían ser eliminados. – dijo Koneko.

-Tenían que comprobar si funcionaria, y en el partido contra Sitri se vio que funcionaba, solo que no supieron aprovecharlo al máximo. – volvió a hablar Diodora.

-El traidor de los caídos se mantuvo en la organización y le presto a Sona el [Reverse]. ¡Así que reunieron los datos y lo han usado! – gritó furiosa Rias.

El dispositivo se activó y empezó la cuenta atrás. Los Gremory e Issei no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a atacar con todo lo que tenían, pero no funcionaba. No tenía ni un rasguño.

-[Compañero. Esa [Longinus] es más poderosa que el [Boosted Gear], y más aún si ha alcanzado el [Balance Breaker]] – le explicó Ddraig.

-"Mierda. ¿Qué hago?" – estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer – ¡Un momento! ¡Creo que tengo algo!

Los demás miraron raro a Issei sin saber que había pensado. El castaño ignoro las miradas y se acercó hasta estar frente a la rubia. Puso las manos en sus mejillas y la miro fijamente.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Siempre. – le sonrió.

-Tranquila hermanita. Saldremos de esta y nos iremos a tomar un helado.

-¡Si!

El castaño cerró los ojos y se concentró. Al momento un aura roja apareció en su cuerpo. La rubia se sentía extraña. Notaba un agradable calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Los demás solo veían como el aura que cubría a Issei viajaba por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta las restricciones de metal que sujetaban a la rubia.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion]

Issei acumulo poder en las restricciones que la sujetaban y luego las hizo explotar, provocando que se rompieran y liberaran a la rubia. Cuando Asia fue liberada el dispositivo dejo de contar.

-¡Asia! ¡¿Está bien?! – gritó Gasper, acercándose a ella junto al albino.

Koneko también se acercó, revisándola, usando sus habilidades.

-Bien pensado Issei-kun. – sonrió Akeno.

-No se me hubiera ocurrido. – habló Rias – Concentrar el poder en las restricciones de metal y luego hacerlos explotar. Una gran idea.

-Menos mal. – suspiro la rubia – Gracias hermano.

-Sin problemas. Venga, vámonos de aquí.

-¡Si!

Gasper, John y Koneko se separaron de ella y se dieron la vuelta para alejarse, pero…

ZUM

-¡!

Ante la mirada asombrada de todos, algo atravesó el pecho de la rubia. Un arma de poder demoniaco. De la boca de la rubia surgió un hilo de sangre. Ninguno reacciono por el shock.

FASH

Entonces un pilar apareció bajo la rubia, haciéndola desaparecer.

-Un objeto creado por un [Longinus] puede ser destruido por el ataque de otro [Longinus]. – murmuró una voz tras ellos - Maldito usuario de la niebla, se relajó. Hay que reajustar el plan.

-... - el castaño, ajeno a todo, seguía observando en silencio, el espacio en hasta donde hacía unos segundos habían estado su hermana rubia.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Rias con ira contenida.

Frente a ellos había un hombre vestido como un noble.

-Soy el verdadero sucesor del verdadero gran [Maou] Beelzebub, hermana del falso [Maou] molesto. Mi nombre es Shalba Beelzebub. – la mirada del descendiente del antiguo [Maou] fijó su vista en Diodora, que se arrastraba cual gusano - Diodora Astaroth, te presté poder y observé. Contra Agares usaste el poder de Ophis sin mi autorización y dejaste que predijeran el plan. Eres un necio.

-Así que todo es culpa tuya. – masculló la pelirroja.

Ajeno a todo, y todos ajenos a él, Issei empezó a murmurar tres palabras, las cuales no dejaba de repetir; _'otra vez no', 'otra vez no'._

-¡Shalba, ayúdame! ¡Juntos podremos matar al [Sekiryuutei]! ¡Si unimos fuerzas…!

ZAS

Shalba creo una lanza de luz que atravesó el pecho de Diodora.

-Lamentable. Incluso te dije sobre el poder del [Sacred Gear] de la mocosa y no pudiste hacer nada. Eres un inútil. – decía mientras se reía.

-¿Un demonio… a usado luz…? – preguntó Gasper, flipando.

Todos estaban extrañados. Un demonio no puede hacer un ataque de luz. Entonces se fijaron en un dispositivo en el brazo de Shalba.

-Ahora hermana de Sirzechs, tendrás que morir aquí. Destruiré a todos los parientes sanguíneos de los [Maou] actuales. – dijo con odio.

-Entonces piensas matar a Glaysa-Labolas, Astaroth y a nosotros. – murmuró Rias con ira.

-Exacto. Nosotros somos los verdaderos sucesores y somos llamados los antiguos por los familiares de los actuales [Maous]. Es difícil de soportar. Nuestro plan ha fracasado. No pensaba que un [Longinus] de nivel medio como la [Boosted Gear] venciera a uno de alto nivel como el [Dimension Lost]. No lo esperábamos. Aun así, te voy a matar, hermana de Sirzechs.

-¡No desafías al [Maou] directamente pero si quieres matar a sus parientes! ¡Eres un cobarde! – le acusó.

-Ya ves lo que me importa. – se encogió de hombros, riendo divertido.

-¡Escoria! ¡Y además mataste a Asia! ¡No pienso perdonarte! – exclamó enojadísimo John.

No solo John, todos los demás demonios expulsaron todo su poder y se lanzaron a luchar contra Shalba.

Xenovia, con [Durandal] atacaba con todo el poder que tenía, pero Shalba repelía la espada con una barrera defensiva y luego le disparo una bola de poder demoniaco al estómago, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Con Kiba repitió lo mismo, solo que él pudo esquivarlo y alejarse.

Akeno y Rias lanzaban sus poderes pero los repelía con su defensa.

John intentaba una mezcla de ataque a distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Shalba se defendía fácilmente.

Koneko y Gasper solo se abrazaban y lloraban.

-Y ese estúpido ángel-dragón reencarnado es basura. – se burló, observando al castaño, que seguía repitiendo las palabras - Por cierto princesa Gremory, es chica desapareció más allá de la dimensión. Su cuerpo ya habrá perecido. Ya estará muerta.

En la mente de Issei se encontraba Ddraig, que miraba al muchacho. Este tenía la mirada perdida y lágrimas en sus ojos. No reaccionaba aunque lo llamara. Su mente era un bucle, recordando la muerte de su padre Jeth, y ahora la de Asia. Era demasiado para él. Primero sus padres biológicos, luego su padre adoptivo… y ahora su hermana pequeña. Demasiado.

-[Tranquilo socio. Yo me encargare de él] – dijo el dragón.

-_[Nosotros te ayudamos, Ddraig]_ – dijo [Ascalon] con ira.

-[Mandemos a esa basura a la nada] – dijo [Nimue] secamente.

El cuerpo de Issei miro a Shalba y el que hablo fue Ddraig.

-[Rias Gremory, sal de este lugar ahora mismo si no quieres morir]

-¿Ddraig? – susurró asombrada.

Todos estaban asombrados.

-[Tu. El demonio de allá. Tu nombre era Shalba. ¿Verdad?]

El cuerpo de Issei avanzo hacia el demonio mientras apartaba a Rias.

-[Tu…] - su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción – [Tomaste la decisión equivocada]

El cuerpo de Issei empezó a emitir un aura de color rojiblanca. Cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más grande.

BROOOMP

El santuario empezó a temblar violentamente. De la boca de Issei empezó a salir un canto espeluznante. No solo era la voz de Ddraig e Issei, era una mezcla de muchas.

Una mezcla de voces que empezaron a surgir, al unísono, de los labios del castaño. Unas voces que helaron la sangre de todos los presentes. Unas voces que le recordaron a los presentes, cual jarra de agua fría, como un puñal en el pecho, cuán peligrosa eran las existencias de las [Longinus].

Cuán peligrosos… eran los dragones.

**[Yo, aquel que despertará...]**

_Está empezando_

_Realmente está empezando_

**[Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...]**

_Siempre ha sido así_

_Tienes razón. Siempre ha sido así_

**[Yo me rio del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"...]**

_Lo que el mundo desea..._

_Lo que el mundo rechaza..._

**[Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación...]**

_...Siempre ha sido el poder_

_...Siempre ha sido el amor_

_No importa el tiempo, siempre escoges el camino a la ruina_

**[¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!]**

El cuerpo de Issei empezó a cambiar.

Su cuerpo se cubrió por completo de escamas.

Sus manos y pies se convirtieron en garras.

De su espalda salieron un par de grandes alas dragontinas y una cola.

Su cabeza cambió a la de un dragón y su cuello se alargó.

Y por último, su cuerpo creció hasta alcanzar los cuatro metros.

Ahora tenía el aspecto de un verdadero dragón.

**[¡Juggernaut Drive!]**

Con un rugido animal, el castaño alzó la mirada al cielo, liberando una columna de poder mágico que tiñó el cielo de rojo. GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Y todo lo que estaba alrededor del dragón simplemente fue destruido.

Condensándose en forma de nubes, empezando a girar alrededor del pilar de energía. Inundando la zona con una desagradable sensación. Cubriendo los terrenos con un fuerte instinto asesino. Para darle más emoción, rugió como nunca antes lo había hecho, extendiendo sus alas y parado sobre sus cuatro patas. Sin duda esa imagen daría miedo a cualquiera.

* * *

_**Con Dulio y compañía**_

Todos luchaban codo con codo para defenderse del creciente número de demonios terroristas, los cuales no dejaban de llegar y llegar.

-Parece que esto se está animando. – comentó Dulio sonriente, carbonizando a decenas de demonios con un movimiento de la mano.

-Deberías ponerte serio, Dulio. Esto es muy serio.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-¡Esto por secuestrar a Asia! – exclamaba Irina, creando varias lanzas de luz, desintegrando a varios demonios de [Clase Baja].

Por otro lado, Miguel y Gabriel peleaban codo con codo, ambos con los rostros de preocupación.

Azazel se encontraba junto a Sirzechs, eliminando sin problemas a varios demonios.

-*Esto está por terminar.*

Levemente sorprendido, el caído alzo la mirada, observando la figura de un demonio surgir de un círculo mágico. Un hombre vestido con caros ropajes aristócratas, inclinándose con una ligera reverencia, con una perversa sonrisa.

Creuserey Asmodeus.

-Un placer conocerte. Creo pensar que esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos Azazel. Yo soy aquel que porta la sangre del verdadero Asmodeus, Creuserey Asmodeus. He venido hasta aquí para solicitarte en combate, [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos], como miembro de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] de la [Brigada del Caos].

-¡Hombre, ya era hora! ¡Pensaba que no ibais a venir a la fiesta! – exclamó divertido Azazel.

Sirzechs se mantenía serio, observando al descendiente.

-Parece que también ha recibido de esas dichosas serpientes. – murmuró el pelirrojo – ¿Diodora también las ha tomado?

-Eso da igual Sirzechs. Nuestro dragón se encargara perfectamente de él. – sonrió confiado Azazel, provocando que Sirzechs también sonriera.

-Si. Tienes razón.

-¡Es inútil, ese chico también ha tomado de las serpientes de Ophis! - exclamó Creuserey confiado – ¡Su poder ha aumentado considerablemente, una panda de estudiantes no podrán con él, y ese estúpido dragón angelizado tampoco podrá!

-Diodora Astaroth no es rival para Issei. – dijo Azazel – Lo habéis subestimado demasiado. Pero bueno, de eso ya se dará cuenta el. ¡Ahora pelemos! – exclamó, a punto de invocar el [Balance Breaker] de Fafnir.

-Un momento Azazel. – le detuvo el pelirrojo - Por culpa de nuestras deficiencias, por culpa de las acciones de los adultos, los jóvenes se han visto involucrados en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia. Mi hermana pequeña está luchando por un error mío. Mi intervención era moralmente necesaria. He pensado que tampoco era ético el dejarte todo el trabajo para ti siempre. He de intentar persuadir a Creuserey, de no hacerlo no podría mirar a la cara a mi hermana.

-Bah. Aburrido. No funcionara. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Hay que intentarlo. – entonces camino hasta ponerse delante de Azazel – Creuserey.

-Sirzechs. - masculló Creuserey furioso, aumentando su aura.

-Por favor, te pido que me escuches. No es correcto que un descendiente de los creadores de nuestra sociedad el vivir tan alejado de nosotros, escondido en algún rincón del Inframundo. ¿No puede solucionarse esta situación de otra manera? Quiero que ambas partes, los antiguos y los nuevos, nos reunamos. Es más, me gustaría que te reunieses con el nuevo, con Falbium.

-¡Cállate! ¡No importa lo que me digas, falso! ¡Te mataré aquí y ahora! ¡Nosotros, los verdaderos descendientes, gobernaremos como siempre debió haber sido!

-Entiendo. Como [Maou], no puedo permitir que una amenaza potencial como tú. Como una amenaza para el [Inframundo] ande suelto por el mundo. - murmuró Sirzechs alzando una mano, reuniendo poder demoniaco, [Poder de la Destrucción].

Ante la sorpresa de Azazel, Creuserey fue envuelto en una esfera de dicho poder, empezando a desintegrarse. El descendiente intentó usar su poder, pero no era nada comparado al poder del [Maou] pelirrojo. No pasó mucho para que la existencia de Creuserey desapareciera por completo.

Todos observaron al [Maou] pelirrojo y el lugar donde antes había estado Creuserey. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, una poderosa aura asesina fue notada. Era muy poderosa y peligrosa.

-¡Ise! – escucharon el grito de la [Gran Serafín] rubia.

-…

Dulio y Griselda tenían los rostros muy serios.

-¿Qué habrá pasado para llegar a esto? – se preguntó Dulio.

-Mi señor Miguel. – Griselda observó a líder de los ángeles.

Miguel miraba fijamente al lugar de donde provenía esa aura. El rubio miró a su hermana y a los dos [Brave Saint], asintiendo. Al instante el cuarteto, siendo protegido por el resto, pudo tele transportarse lo más cercanamente al lugar.

Desde que Issei se unió a la [Facción de los Ángeles], Miguel y compañía crearon un plan para detener a Issei en caso de que llegara a descontrolarse… y era hora de aplicarlo.

* * *

_**Campo de combate**_

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, todos vieron al dragón mordiendo el hombro de Shalba. El demonio gritaba de dolor por el profundo mordisco.

Shalba, en un intento por quitarse al dragón de encima, creó un ataque de luz y trató de lanzárselo a Issei, pero este detiene su brazo con su garra, destruyendo el ataque, para después cortar su brazo con la misma garra.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Fue el grito del demonio, que tenía una expresión de gran dolor. Su sangre caía de su cuerpo hasta el suelo de la capilla.

PAM

Giro sobre sí mismo, golpeando con su cola el cuerpo de Shalba, mandando con fuerza y velocidad al suelo, creando un cráter.

GROOOAAARG

Esos rugidos eran lo único que salía de la boca del dragón. En su mente no había nada, solo destruir… destruir a Shalba y todo lo que se encontrara.

-¡No me jodas!

Con el brazo izquierdo, en el que tiene el aparatito de las narices, Shalba creó un ataque de luz y se lo lanzó. El dragón puso sus alas delante, protegiéndose del ataque, el cual no le dejó ni un rasguño.

Shalba tragó saliva al ver que su ataque no le había hecho daño alguno. Ahora ese dragón no era un ángel, por lo que ese ataque debería haberle dañado algo, pero no resulto así. Entonces decidió usar su poder demoniaco aumentado con el poder de Ophis.

Empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de poder, el cual tomó forma esférica, y se lo lanzó al dragón. Esta vez, en vez de cubrirse con las alas, el dragón exhaló una cantidad grande de ardiente fuego rojo, que destruyó por completo la esfera de poder demoniaco.

El fuego siguió avanzando, alcanzando el cuerpo de Shalba. Pero no se detuvo ahí. El fuego siguió avanzando, destruyendo cualquier cosa que se encontrara. Al final, centenas de metros alejados de todos, se escuchó una poderosa explosión. La onda expansiva llegó con fuerza, provocando que los demonios se agacharan para evitar salir volando.

Después del rugido, el dragón bajó a tierra con fuerza y una enorme cantidad de aura cubriéndolo.

GROOOAAARG

Con su poderoso rugido, el suelo tembló y se agrietó bajo el. Un gran cráter surgió.

-¡No te rías de mí! – exclamó Shalba, acumulando más poder, arrojándola una gigantesca esfera de luz.

[Divine Gear]

-¡! ¡Ese es…! ¡Ese es…! ¡El poder de Vali! ¡¿Cuantas veces vas a interponerte en mi camino, Vali?! - rugiendo al cielo el demonio hizo despliegue de todo su poder.

Pintando una ala de blanco.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Después de reducirse repetidas veces el dragón dejó que el ataque, que ahora era minúsculo, impactase sin dañarle lo más mínimo.

Los Gremory estaban aterrorizados ante la muestra de poder del dragón.

-¡M-monstruo! ¡¿Esto es el [Enigma de la Juggernaut Drive]?! ¡Mi poder había igualado al del antiguo [Maou]! ¡Y ha sido superado por la [Boosted Gear]! – exclamaba Shalba sin poder creérselo.

La expresión del demonio era de puro terror. El dragón se puso sobre dos patas y empezó a acumular aura en su boca. Todo temblaba y lo único que se oía era los [Boost] que se iban acumulando.

Rias no se movía y Kiba la cargo para sacarla lo más rápido posible de ahí. Akeno cargo a Koneko, Xenovia a Gasper y John detrás suyo y salieron con rapidez.

Shalba creo centenas de lanzas de poder demoniaco, las cuales lanzo contra el dragón. Entonces, para sorpresa del demonio, las dos espadas sagradas que Issei poseía, [Ascalon] y [Excalibur], repelieron todas las lanzas, dejando que el dragón acumulase poder tranquilamente.

Shalba intento crear un círculo mágico, pero no pudo. El terror era demasiado grande para poder concentrarse. No solo por el gran poder del dragón, sino que encima de todo estaba siendo defendido por dos de las espadas sagradas.

Después de una gran acumulación de poder el dragón exhalo un rugido más poderoso que el anterior.

-¡Imposible! ¡Soy el sucesor del verdadero [Maou]! ¡Todavía no me he vengado de Vali! ¡No puedo ser derrotado por un simple dragón! ¡Maldición! ¡[Dragón Rojo]! ¡[Dragón Blanco]!

-[¡Longinus Smasher!]

El rugido del dragón impacto en Shalba y en todo el santuario, de nuevo. Los Gremory tuvieron que echarse al suelo, otra vez, para no salir volando. El sonido de la destrucción fue gigantesco y la destrucción era enorme, aún más que con el anterior rugido. Nunca vieron nada parecido. Lo que quedaba del santuario había desaparecido por completo. El dispositivo creado por la [Longinus] estaba derruido. Habían podido sobrevivir gracias al escudo de espadas de Kiba.

El dragón no se había movido en ningún momento. Ahora lo que había era rugir triste hacia el cielo. Ningún Gremory sabía qué hacer, estaban desesperados.

-Parece que tenéis graves problemas. – dijo una voz que conocían bastante bien.

Una grieta apareció en el aire y de ahí salieron Vali, Bikou y Arthur portando a [Caliburn].

-Vali. – dijo sorprendida Rias.

-Tranquilos, no vengo a luchar, solo a observar. La [Juggernaut Drive] del Issei Hyodo está incompleta, pero aun así es increíble. – sonreía complacido – Tenéis suerte de que se haya activado aquí dentro, sino quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado.

-¿Cómo lo paramos? – preguntó Akeno.

-Dado que no está completa no hay problema para revertirlo. Pero tenemos que apresurarnos. Es peligroso que este así mucho tiempo.

-De eso nos encargamos nosotros. – dijo otra voz.

Apareciendo a través de un círculo mágico, el cuarteto formado por Miguel, Gabriel, Dulio y Griselda hizo acto de presencia.

-¡!

El equipo de Vali se puso en guardia ante la presencia de ese cuarteto.

-Oh, esto se pone aún mejor. – sonrió vale, extasiado.

-Lo lamento [Hakuryuukou], pero tenemos algo más importante que hacer que luchar contra ti. – le dijo Dulio, observando al dragón rugir al cielo.

-Oye, esta chica es vuestra amiga, ¿verdad? – preguntó Bikou de repente.

En sus brazos apareció cierta rubia.

-¡Asia! – exclamaron los demonios, reuniéndose a su alrededor.

La rubia yacía inconsciente. En su pecho aún estaba la herida provocada por la lanza, pero se curaba lentamente gracias al [Sacred Gear] que la rubia poseía. Se auto curaba.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Nos encontrábamos investigando la [Brecha Dimensional] cerca de aquí. – explicó Arthur – Entonces ella apareció volando con una fea herida en el pecho, pero se auto curaba. Vali la reconoció y la trajimos hasta aquí. Si no la hubiéramos encontrado hubiera perecido en la nada.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué Issei está así? – quiso saber Miguel.

Rias se dedicó a explicarles detalladamente lo ocurrido. Miguel, Dulio y Griselda suspiraron con pesar, pero Gabriel no había dejado de mirar al dragón en ningún momento, pero prestaba atención.

Griselda abrazó con cuidado a Asia mientras Gasper y John lloraban a moco tendido.

-Ahora lo que queda es Hyodo. – volvió a hablar Vali.

-¿Podremos acercarnos a él si le decimos que está viva? – preguntó Rias.

-Podrías morir, pero no te detendré.

-¿Entonces…?

-Como ya hemos dicho, nosotros nos ocupamos. – sonrió levemente Dulio, alejándose del grupo junto a Gabriel – Hace años hicimos un plan por si esto llegaba a pasar. El mismo Ddraig nos ayudó.

-…

Todos se quedaron mirando sin entender.

-[Hakuryuukou], necesitaremos tu poder de división. – le dijo Miguel seriamente.

Vali activo su [Balance Breaker], preparado.

-¿Qué vais a hacer? – preguntó Gasper.

Griselda sonrió, dejando a Asia en brazos del albino.

-Observad.

Griselda se agachó, invocando un enorme círculo mágico blanquidorado. Miguel y ella estaban justo en medio.

-Os sugiero que os alejéis. – le sugirió a los demonios.

A lo lejos, Dulio y Gabriel avanzaban hacia el dragón. Este, al sentir su presencia, les observó con furia en los ojos.

GRRR

Gruñó con fuerza.

-No nos reconoce. – dijo Dulio.

-Lo sé. [Ascalon], [Excalibur]. – dijo Gabriel, extendiendo sus brazos a lo alto.

Al instante, ambas espadas sagradas aparecieron de repente, yendo directamente a las manos de la rubia. Esta le pasó a Dulio la mata dragones.

-No te contengas, pues él no lo hará. – le dijo Gabriel, para después lanzarse al ataque.

-Ahora Vali. – le dijo Miguel.

El peli plateado, con rostro serio, se lanzó hacia el dragón, empezando a dividir su poder.

GROOOAAARG

Issei rugió con fuerza, lanzándose a por Vali con una velocidad que sorprendió al peli plateado. Para su suerte, Gabriel se puso en medio, blandiendo a [Excalibur].

KACHIN

El corte de la espada fue detenido por el brazo izquierdo del dragón.

GROOOAAARG

-Lo siento Ise. – susurró la rubia.

[Destruction]

SLASH

La [Serafín] uso la habilidad de [Excalibur] para cortar el brazo del dragón. Inmediatamente después golpeó en el pecho al dragón, con su mano libre recubierta de una poderosa aura sagrada.

PUM

La fuerza del impacto fue poderosa, pero al dragón no le hizo mucho, pues se levantó y volvió a rugir. Vali chasqueó la lengua al observar como su brazo se regeneraba.

-Vaya. No sabía que podía hacer eso. – murmuró - ¿Sera acaso porque no es consciente? ¿Eso le consumirá vida? Y si es así, ¿cuánto? – se preguntaba.

-Si no te importa, dejemos eso para luego. – le dijo Gabriel sin desviar la mirada del dragón.

El dragón estaba a punto de lanzarse nuevamente hacia el dúo, pero…

FROSH

En apenas un instante fue congelado por completo.

-Lo siento hermano, pero tendré que hacerte daño hasta que terminen. – dijo el rubio con rostro serio, cosa prácticamente inusual.

POM

El hielo estalló, liberando al dragón.

GROOOAAARG

Este rugió furioso.

SLASH

Dulio no perdió el tiempo, lanzándose sobre el dragón, hundiendo a [Ascalon] en su vientre. A pesar de que la dragonslayer estaba atravesándole, el dragón rugió con aun más furia.

-Lo suponía. – murmuró el rubio.

Puso su mano libre sobre el cuerpo del dragón…

TROOOMP

Liberando una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

Mientras la electricidad atravesaba todo su cuerpo, el [Joker] decidió poner distancia, pues no era buena idea luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Vali solamente se dedicaba a dividir el poder del dragón. Cuando llegaba a su límite concentraba todo ese poder en varios ataques, los cuales lanzaba contra el dragón.

[Mimic]

CHAS

Habiendo convertido la espada en un látigo, Gabriel lo enrolló en las alas del dragón, impidiéndole volar, para luego soltar dicho látigo, el cual terminó de enrollarse por completo. [Ascalon], aun en el vientre del dragón, aumentó su aura mata dragones.

GROOOAAARG

Esta vez el dragón si rugió de dolor e ira.

Desde la distancia, el círculo mágico estaba casi terminado.

-Miguel, ¿cuánto te falta? – preguntó Gabriel, acumulando poder sagrado.

-Medio minuto y estará listo. – le contestó el rubio, arrodillándose también en el suelo, aumentando el brillo del círculo mágico así como su poder.

-Bien. Dulio, [Hakuryuukou], aguantemos. Esto se va a complicar. – murmuró al observar como el aura del dragón volvía a aumentar drásticamente.

-¿Uso mi [Balance Breaker]? – preguntó Dulio.

-No. No hará falta. Solo tenemos que mantenerlo durante veinticinco segundos.

-… espero que sea suficiente.

GROOOAAARG

El dragón volvió a acumular aura en su boca. Iba a lanzar un rugido por tercera vez.

-¡Dulio!

-¡Si!

El [Joker] se dio la vuelta, creando un grueso y duro muro de hielo, el cual separaba al trio del resto.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

-Mierda. – masculló Vali.

A pesar de que dividía su poder, este era enorme.

-[Esto es mucho más de lo que nos habríamos esperado] – le dijo Albion.

-Tienes razón. No pienso dejar que muera. Aun me debe la revancha. – sonrió.

Gabriel siguió aumentando su poder sagrado. Al final dio un poderoso aleteo con sus doce alas blancas.

PAM

Justo cuando el dragón estaba por exhalar el rugido, Gabriel le dio una patada en la mejilla, provocando que el rugido fuera en otra dirección.

KABOOOOOM

A lo lejos se pudo ver la gigantesca explosión.

PAAAM

Pero no dejándolo ahí, la rubia acumuló todo su poder reunido en su mano derecha, con la cual golpeó fuertemente en el vientre del dragón, provocando que este se encorvara.

-¡Ahora Gabriel! – escuchó el grito de Miguel.

-¡Alejaos! – les gritó a Vali y Dulio.

Ambos se alejaron veloz mente del dragón. Gabriel rápidamente tomó altura.

Del círculo mágico en el cual estaban Miguel y Griselda, salieron varias cadenas, las cuales fueron directamente hacia el dragón, enganchándose en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Muñecas, tobillos, cuello, cola, cintura, etc.

Con un poderoso tirón, hicieron que el dragón cayera en medio del círculo. Miguel y Griselda se apartaron nada más terminarlo. Una vez que estuvo en el centro, dicho círculo mágico brilló tan fuertemente que todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos. Nadie pudo ver como el brillo blanquidorado pasaba a ser una mezcla de blanco, dorado y rojo, hasta pasar a ser rojo por completo.

FLASH

Después de diez segundos, el brilló del círculo mágico menguo hasta desaparecer. Todos abrieron los ojos. El círculo mágico ya no estaba. Solo estaba Issei, con sus ropas destrozadas, el pelo suelto, respirando pesadamente, inconsciente, con las dos espadas sagradas a ambos lados.

Gabriel rápidamente bajó del cielo, acercándose a su amado, poniendo su cabeza en su regazo, mirándole con preocupación.

Kiba llego rápido a su lado, se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió la desnudez de su amigo y profesor.

-Parece que ha funcionado. – comentó contenta Griselda, respirando un poco agitada.

El esfuerzo había sido grande para ella. Era gracias a Miguel que no estaba totalmente agotada.

-Menos mal. Si hubiéramos seguido combatiendo, posiblemente nos hubiera dado muchísimos más problemas. – dijo Dulio, sonriendo nuevamente.

-Tienes razón. Ahora lo mejor será llevarlo a un hospital. Hay que revisarle. – ordenó Miguel, sonriendo también levemente.

* * *

_**Hospital**_

Todos estaban en la habitación del castaño. Gabriel estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama, con la mano derecha del chico entre las suyas, acariciándola. Su rostro solo mostraba la gran preocupación que sentía.

Dulio y Griselda observaban desde el otro lado. Miguel había tenido que irse para informar. Los Gremory también esperaban sentados, de pie o apoyados contra la pared.

Al final, al cabo de dos horas, el castaño empezó a abrir los ojos.

Al principio estaba confuso ya que se encontraba en una cama de hospital. Después vio a todos sus amigos y compañeros.

-[Bienvenido compañero]

-_[Menos mal que despiertas]_

_-_[Nos alegra que despiertes]

-Me duele todo el cuerpo. – murmuró con una débil sonrisa.

-¡Ise! – exclamó Gabriel alegre.

-¡Profesor / Issei / Ise! – fueron los gritos de los demás.

Gabriel, ni corta ni perezosa, lo besó, y no tiernamente. Los demás solo observaban muy sonrientes. Luego de que la rubia se apartara, los demás también le abrazaron, contentos de su vuelta, dejando ver a cierta castaña y cierta rubia.

-¡Hermano! – exclamó Irina contenta, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-I-Irina, e-eso d-duele. – se quejó el castaño.

-Ups. Lo siento. – sonrió, sacándole la legua.

El castaño sonrió para luego fijar su vista en la rubia. Abrió los ojos hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas. Frente a él estaba Asia… viva.

-¿Asia? ¿P-pero…?

La rubia no le dejo terminar la pregunta. Avanzó hasta el, abrazándolo suavemente, llorando mientras ocultaba su cara en su pecho. Este no dijo nada. Solo la abrazó con fuerza, sollozando de alegría. Alegría al ver a su hermana pequeña rubia viva. Durante un rato dejaron al dúo tranquilo, hasta que alguien decidió interrumpir el momento.

-Parece que estas mejor. – dijo Vali, entrando en la sala junto a Bikou y Arthur.

-Eso parece. Aunque, si he de ser sincero, creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan dolorido.

-¿Ni siquiera aquella vez que…? – Dulio estaba a punto de referirse a cierta vez en que Gabriel lo mando, junto a Miguel, al hospital, pero Griselda le detuvo, tapándole la boca, mirándolo severamente.

-Eso me alegra. Sinceramente seria aburrido no tenerte como rival.

-…

-Ahora mira arriba. – señaló con el dedo al techo.

-¿?

Una fisura apareció en el techo, la cual creció hasta abarcarlo prácticamente por completo. En él se podía ver a un enorme dragón rojo, más grande que Tannin. Todos temblaron levemente al verle.

-Great Red. – susurró Issei asombrado.

-Fíjate bien Issei Hyodo. Hay dos dragones llamados los [Red Dragons]. Uno es Ddraig y el otro es él. El [Dragón Rojo] que se registró en el [Apocalipsis], el [Verdadero Dios Dragón Emperador Rojo del Apocalipsis], [Apocalypse Dragon], [True Red Dragon God Emperor] y [Dragon of Dragons], Great Red. Se le llama [True Dragon]. Decidió vivir en la [Brecha Dimensional] y nadar hay por toda la eternidad. El campo del [Rating Game] esta hay dentro, en una pequeña sección poniendo una barrera. Ophis quería confirmar esto. Mi objetivo es derrotarlo.

-El dragón más poderoso. – susurró Issei – El ser más poderoso que existe junto a Ophis Ouroboros.

-Es con quien más quiero pelear. – siguió Vali – Great Red se llama a si mismo DxD [Dragon of Dragons]. Quiero llegar a ser el [Verdadero Dios Dragón Emperador Blanco]. No se ve bien que el [Blanco] este por debajo del [Rojo]. Pienso derrotarlo y me convertiré en lo que quiero.

-[Jamás conseguirá igualarlo]

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-[Aunque posea a Albion, tiene un límite como demonio. Un límite que está muy lejano, pero un límite. Lo mismo pasa contigo]

-"Entiendo"

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que alguien habló. Una voz que nunca antes había escuchado.

-Great Red. Ha pasado tiempo.

Vieron que se trataba de una niña pelinegra que llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza de lolita gótica.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó John.

-Ophis Ouroboros. Jefa de la [Brigada del Caos]. El ser más poderoso junto a Great Red. – dijo Gabriel con sorpresa.

Todos estaban asombrados ante lo dicho. Esa niña estaba en un nivel muy lejano al de cualquiera de todos ellos. Pero Ophis no hacía caso de nadie. Solamente observaba a Great Red.

-Definitivamente pondré mis manos en el silencio. – susurró.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Todos estaban alerta a cualquier movimiento de la niña. Entonces alguien apareció en la sala. Cierto ángel caído junto a un [Rey Dragón] en miniatura.

-¿Tannin? ¿Has vuelto a encoger? – preguntó divertido Issei.

-Cállate mocoso. – respondió divertido - Me alegra ver que estés bien. Tienes suerte de ser ángel, sino la [Juggernaut Drive] te habría matado.

-Eso parece.

Entonces Azazel y Tannin miraron la brecha.

-Cuanta nostalgia Great Red. – murmuró Tannin – Recuerdo que cuando quise luchar con él no me prestó atención. – dijo con claro tono resentido.

-Ha pasado tiempo Azazel. – le saludó Vali - He oído que derrotaste a Creuserey Asmodeus.

-Bueno… en realidad fue Sirzechs. Todos sus líderes han sido derrotados. Creuserey por Sirzechs y Shalba por Issei.

-¿Y mi hermano? – pregunto Rias.

-La barrera se derrumbó y volvió a la sala de observación. – explicó para después mirar a Ophis – Parece que la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] ha sido derrotada.

-Lo sé. – dijo sin inmutarse, como si no le importara en absoluto… aunque realmente no le importaba nada de nada.

-Y hay otra llamada [Facción de Héroes], ¿verdad? – Ophis no hizo movimiento - ¿Peleamos? – le pregunto apuntándole una lanza de luz.

-Morirías en un instante. – le dijo sin apartar la vista de Great Red – Me voy.

La niña empezó a marcharse hasta que se paró por un grito de Tannin.

-¡Espera Ophis! – gritó mientras extendía sus alas.

-Tannin. – sonrió Ophis de forma espeluznante – Los [Reyes Dragones] se reunirán una vez más. Eso es interesante. – dicho esto desapareció.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. – dijo Vali entrando en la dimensión creada por Bikou.

-Yuuto Kiba-kun, Xenovia-san. - les hablo Arthur – Espero que tengamos un día una batalla de espadas sagradas. – luego miro a Issei – Contigo también quiero pelear, ya que portas a [Ascalon] y [Excalibur].

-Quizás cuando tenga los siete fragmentos. – comentó sonriente el castaño.

Asia se incorporó, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Dicho esto entro junto a Vali y Bikou, desapareciendo poco después.

-Bien, pues parece que todo ha salido bien. – comentó sonriente Dulio - ¿Quién tiene hambre?

PAM

Golpe de Griselda.


	23. La primera cita

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Zafir09: eso es algo que ocurrirá si o si XD Cierto, pero aún no se la puede dar por un motivo :)

Adriana-Valkyrie: pasa una cosa. En las batallas como la de Kokabiel, Vali, contra el ascendido en el [Cielo]… me ayudaron con las batallas, como puse al final de dichos capítulos. Esta he intentado hacerla yo solo, pero parece que se nota la bajada de calidad. Lo lamento. Intentare mejorar. Lo de Natsu lo lamento. No sé por qué pero últimamente tengo fallos tontos como ese. No es Akeno, es ajeno, fíjate bien :) Lo del aparatito me refería al que tiene Shalba, con el cual puede atacar con luz. No confundí localizaciones. El hospital está en el [Inframundo].

El Primordial385: hombre hola XD Bien por ti :)

FireAkai15: bueno, yo te seguiré contestando amigo :) Asia es la tierna hermanita pequeña XD Y creo que soy el primero en hacer esa pareja, sin harem XD Volver al "trabajo" o empezar uno nuevo siempre asombra… al principio. Lo de [Ascalon] fue algo parecido, pero no igual XD Lo de Miguel… bueno, el sufrirá bastante más de una vez XD

El Primordial: tranqui, yo me guio por las novelas ligeras. A mí tampoco me gustó el anime.

AqomXG: como le he dicho a Adriana-Valkyrie, pasa una cosa. En las batallas como la de Kokabiel, Vali, contra el ascendido en el [Cielo]… me ayudaron con las batallas, como puse al final de dichos capítulos. Esta he intentado hacerla yo solo, pero parece que se nota la bajada de calidad. Lo lamento. Intentare mejorar. Neh, no sé yo. En mi opinión hay otro que se odia más, y no es Raiser. Jajaja, si los reviews y las lecturas me importaran tanto para dejar un fic, la mitad de los que he hecho no existirían XD XD XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 22:

**LA PRIMERA CITA**

* * *

Después de la corta reunión, Issei volvió a dormir, pues estaba muy cansado. Al día siguiente le dieron el alta. Dulio se encargó de llevar el cuerpo del agotado castaño hasta su propio dormitorio.

Debido a su mal estado, tuvieron que avisar al instituto de que ese día se encontraba indispuesto. Lamentablemente para él, ese día era el Festival Deportivo, por lo que no pudo animar a sus muchachos.

Pero tampoco se perdió demasiado. Irina, Xenovia, John y Asia ganaron en sus respectivas pruebas. Ventajas de tener habilidades sobrehumanas mientras competían con simples adolescentes humanos.

XXXXX

En el instituto se encontraban Azazel y Gabriel. Miguel, Dulio y Griselda habían vuelto al [Cielo] luego del incidente en el cual Issei activo la [Juggernaut Drive]. Gabriel había decidido quedarse junto a Irina y Asia para cuidar del castaño.

-Oye Gabriel, ¿qué tal se encuentra nuestro dragoncito? – preguntó Azazel, acercándose al lugar donde los padres observaban a sus respectivos hijos.

Claro que más de uno no les observaba, pues se habían quedado observando a la rubia, la cual iba con ropas veraniegas, no con su típica túnica.

-Va bien. Apenas se ha despertado un par de veces. Para hacer sus necesidades y comer algo.

-¿Koneko ha podido analizarle? – preguntó con seriedad.

-…

El gesto de la rubia también se volvió serio, recordando el análisis de la pequeña nekomata.

(Flashback)

En la casa del castaño, éste se encontraba dormido profundamente en su cama matrimonial. Gabriel estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, acariciándole los cabellos mientras le observaba preocupada. En el otro lado de la cama, Koneko, en su forma de nekomata, se encontraba usando el [Senjutsu] para analizar al castaño. En la habitación también se encontraban ambas hermanas adoptivas del castaño y la líder del grupo Gremory. Todas le observaban con preocupación.

Koneko dejó de emitir energía natural, abriendo los ojos, con clara tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Cómo está? – le preguntó Gabriel, observándola.

-No está en peligro, pero no está bien. Su esperanza de vida se ha reducido demasiado. No vivirá ni doscientos años. – explicó la peli platino.

-¡!

Todas las presentes abrieron los ojos. Sus caras reflejaban horror.

-¡¿C-como que no llegara a los doscientos?! – exclamó Rias, horrorizada - ¡Se supone que es un ángel! ¡¿Tanto le ha consumido la [Juggernaut]?!

-Según me explicó Azazel, la [Juggernaut Drive] consume la energía vital. Vali la sustituyó por su gran poder mágico, pero Issei no dispone de un recurso tan grande como ese. Si hubiera sido un humano normal y corriente, no hubiera sobrevivido. – murmuró Gabriel.

-… ¿h-hay algo que podamos hacer? – preguntó Asia temblorosa.

-No lo sé. Tengo que hablar con Azazel. El sabrá que hacer.

(Fin flashback)

-A este paso no vivirá ni doscientos años. – respondió en un triste susurro.

El líder de [Grígori] se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Tranquila. Pensaré en algo para alargar su vida.

-Te lo agradezco. – sonrió levemente.

-Le debo bastante a ese niño. Además, sería una pena que muriera pronto. Le quedan muchas cosas por hacer. No creo que se vaya a morir sin antes haberse acostado contigo. – sonrió pícaro para después irse con los de su clase, carcajeándose.

Gabriel solo se quedó observando a John y Asia en la _'carrera de las tres piernas'_, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

XXXXX

En la casa de Issei, el castaño se despertó. Luego de aclararse la vista y observar a su alrededor, descubrió que estaba solo, y era de día, pues por la ventana entraban leves rayos de luz.

-¿Cuánto he dormido? – se preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a la cocina.

-[Bastante]

-_[Hoy era el día del Festival Deportivo]_

-¡!

-[Tranquilo. Les han avisado de que te encontrabas muy indispuesto. No pasa nada]

-Vaya. Y yo que quería ver a Asia e Irina. – suspiró.

Una vez llegó a la cocina observó la hora. Quedaba poco para que el Festival acabara. Le mandó un mensaje a Asia, que era quien solía llevar el móvil siempre encima, y se dispuso a preparar la comida.

Una vez terminada fue al salón para ver la televisión, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien intentaba comunicarse a través de un holograma. Pulsando un botón de su teléfono fijo, en el centro del salón apareció la imagen radiante de Sirzechs, el cual sonrió al ver al castaño.

-*Buenos días Issei.*

-Buenos días Sirzechs.

-*Es bueno verte despierto tan pronto*

-Sí, bueno, me he despertado hace poco. Acabo de dejar la comida preparada.

-*Ya veo. Entonces no te han dicho nada* - la sonrisa del [Maou] pelirrojo menguó un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre? – ahora el castaño estaba serio.

-*Te quedan menos de doscientos años de vida*

-¡!

-*Azazel me acaba de informar. La pequeña Koneko te analizó y llegó a esa conclusión. Ya estamos investigando un modo de restaurar tu vida perdida. Sabes que el principal inconveniente de la [Juggernaut Drive] es que reduce drásticamente la vida del portador, ¿verdad? Sería mejor para todos si no volvieses a recurrir a esa solución. De morir mucha gente se entristecería, sobretodo Gabriel.*

-Entiendo. No lo use por gusto, pero no es excusa. ¿Ha pasado algo más?

-*Al parecer la [Brigada] se ha tambaleado por lo ocurrido recientemente. La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] está prácticamente desmantelada. El [Hakuryuukou] parece haber rechazado el dirigir la [Facción].*

-Eso es bueno. – sonrió levemente - ¿Qué más?

-*Debido a las acciones de Diodora, la Casa de Astaroth ha caído en desgracia. El crimen cometido por el heredero de la Casa demoníaca es grave. Pero dado que el actual Astaroth fue atacado también, solo se le ha exculpado, eso sí, será el ultimo Astaroth en ser [Maou] en mucho tiempo.*

-Debo admitir que es algo que no entiendo, pues uno no tiene que ver con el otro en este tema, pero no tengo ganas de discutir. ¿Algo más?

-*Se está planteando el suspender los juegos. Si no podemos garantizar la seguridad de los jóvenes no permitiremos que se realicen*

-Sirzechs, por lo que tengo entendido, los jóvenes han estado peleando en el frente. ¿Y ahora les quieren llevar a la retaguardia? – preguntó incrédulo.

-*Somos raros, ¿eh?* - se burló de sí mismo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué pasará con los próximos juegos? Tengo entendido que serán dos partidos importantes.

-*Correcto. Rias contra Sairaorg y Sona contra Seekvaira. Un duelo entre "poderes" y otro entre "tácticas". No, no pueden detenerlos*

-Es normal, después de todo.

-*Bueno, yo ya me retiro. No quiero agobiarte. Nos vemos Issei, y me alegro de verte bien*

-Nos vemos. – y el holograma desapareció – Bueno, pues a ver la tele un ratito.

XXXXX

Una vez terminado el festival deportivo, el grupo Gremory y el dúo angelical se reunieron con Azazel y Gabriel.

-Ha sido muy divertido. – se rio John - ¡Y encima hemos ganado! – abrazó a Asia por el cuello mientras celebrara, contagiando a la rubia, que también sonrió alegre.

-Tener festivales como este es algo muy gratificante. – sonrió Xenovia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-… - Gabriel se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa – Oye Azazel – llamó al caído - ¿crees que sería buena idea que las [Tres Facciones] realizáramos un Festival Deportivo?

-Pues no es mala idea. – admitió el caído – Podría ser una manera de mejorar las relaciones. Podría hablarlo con Sirzechs y los demás.

-Me alegro que guste la idea.

-Creo que algo así podría ser divertido. – comentó Rias.

-Ufufufú. Habrá que planearlo bien, ya que podría llegar a ponerse muy peligroso. Las viejas rivalidades podrían volver durante ese festival. – comentó Akeno.

-Eso es cierto. No todos han aceptado aun la alianza.

-Tenemos tiempo. No hay prisa alguna. – se encogió de hombros la rubia – Sera mejor que nos vayamos yendo. La hora de comer se acerca y aún tenemos que prepararla.

-Bien, porque tengo hambre. – el caído se llevó la mano al estómago – Ah, por cierto, esta tarde pasaros por el club. Tengo algo que enseñaros. – sonrió el caído.

XXXXX

El trio angelical volvió a su casa mientras hablaban sobre el día, las pruebas y lo divertido que había sido. Una vez atravesaron la puerta, un agradable olor les llegó a la nariz.

-Hmmm. comida~. – canturreó Irina, siguiendo el olor de una manera divertida.

Ambas rubias se miraron sonrientes para seguir a la castaña hacia la cocina. Allí se encontraron la mesa ya preparada, con la comida y cubiertos, y al castaño esperándolas sentado, sonriente.

-Ya habéis vuelto. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Hermano, parece que ya te encuentras mejor. – dijo Asia mientras se acercaba al castaño, agarrándole suavemente el rostro, revisándolo.

-Tranquila. Me encuentro perfectamente. – sonrió mientras le cogía las manos, apartándolas – Supongo que tendrás hambre. Venga, come.

La rubia sonrió y se sentó en su asiento, empezando a comer. A su lado Irina comía sin mucho decoro, pues la joven ángel tenía muchísimo apetito.

-¿Entonces, que tal ha ido todo? – preguntó mientras observaba a Gabriel sentarse a su lado.

-¡Pemhos ghanadpho! – dijo Irina con la boca llena.

-Irina, no comas con la boca llena. – le recriminó Asia.

GLUP

-Lo lamento. – se disculpó sonriente - ¡Nuestra clase ha ganado en casi todas las pruebas!

-Ya me lo esperaba. Después de todo, sois superiores físicamente a vuestros compañeros.

-¡Buuu! ¡No digas esas cosas hermano! ¡Nos lo hemos currado!

-…

-¡Es cierto! ¡Hemos trabajo muy duro para conseguirlo!

-… me lo creo.

-¡Ise malo!

-…

El resto de la comida se la pasó charlando sobre las distintas pruebas y sus respectivos resultados.

-Y entonces John y yo llegamos los primeros, pero fue por poco. No conseguí compenetrarme al 100%. – comentó Asia con tristeza.

-Pero habéis ganado. Eso es lo importante.

-¡Ah, casi se me olvida! – dijo de pronto Gabriel – Al parecer Azazel quiere que vayamos esta tarde al club. Parece ser que tiene algo importante que enseñarnos.

-… por que será que tengo un mal presentimiento. – susurró Issei, temeroso de lo que el caído les pudiera mostrar.

XXXXX

El atardecer ya asomaba por el horizonte. Era la hora perfecta para que el cuarteto de ángeles fuera a la sala del club. Todos tenían gran curiosidad por lo que el líder de [Grígori] quería mostrarles. Una vez llegaron a la sala se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban ya reunidos. Cada uno en su lugar correspondiente.

-Profesor, ¿qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó John.

-Estoy mejor. Gracias por preguntar.

-Estábamos preocupados cuando nos dijeron que estabas indispuesto. – dijo Rias.

-Al parecer he dormido hasta bastante tarde, pero ya estoy mejor.

-¡Bien bien! ¡Ya estamos todos! – exclamó Azazel contento, con las piernas sobre el escritorio.

-Y bien, ¿qué es eso que nos tenías que enseñar? – preguntó el castaño, sentándose junto a Gabriel en uno de los sofás.

La sonrisa del caído les provocó un escalofrió a todos. Sea lo que fuere, no sería bueno para ellos.

-Akeno, ¿podrías poner este disco? – le preguntó mientras le pasaba un DVD.

La morena se acercó hasta el escritorio, cogiendo el disco, recelosa, y poniéndolo en la televisión de la sala. Tras unos segundos se mostró un video. Lo que vieron les causó un revoltijo de sentimientos.

En la TV se podía observar a Issei junto al grupo Gremory. Bueno, no eran exactamente ellos. Más bien eran unos actores que hacían de ellos. Había que admitir que eran clavados. O bien maquillaje o posiblemente magia.

-¡¿Pero esto que eeeeeeeeees?! – exclamó el castaño, alucinando.

En la televisión, el grupo estaba luchando contra un villano. Lo más curioso era que se comportaban y hablaban como ellos mismos lo hacían. Parecían sus clones. Incluso habían "copiado" sus poderes. El castaño no pudo evitar boquear cuando observó cómo su personaje activaba la fusión. Era exactamente igual, hasta el último detalle. Gabriel a su lado se tapaba la boca para evitar carcajearse. John parecía disfrutar mucho de la serie. Irina y Asia también disfrutaban, a pesar de que ellas no salieran. Kiba sonreía nervioso. Rias parecía estar muy avergonzada. Akeno se reía. Koneko se mantenía con un rostro inexpresivo. Xenovia solo se cruzó de brazos, observando la serie en silencio. En cuanto a Gasper, el solo sollozaba en su caja ante la perfecta imitación de su personaje.

Siguieron viendo la serie hasta que acabo, unos cuarenta minutos después. La cara de todos estaba blancas. Se estaban preguntando cuando los habían espiado para copiarlos de esa manera.

-No sé por qué, pero de repente me siento espiado. – murmuró el castaño, mirando a todos lados – Tengo que revisar la casa.

Entonces, junto al caído, apareció un holograma de cierto [Maou] pelirrojo.

-*¿Y qué os ha parecido?* – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tu! – gritó Issei, señalándole.

-¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – exigió saber Rias, roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Puedo responder yo? – le preguntó el caído al demonio. Este asintió contento – Resulta que estuvimos pensando en crear esta serie desde hace un tiempo y os estuvimos estudiando con ciertos profesionales para hacer que los actores se comportaran exactamente como vosotros.

-Nos habéis espiado. – susurró Issei con gesto muy serio - ¿Puedo saber hasta dónde?

-Si te lo cuento posiblemente intentarías matarme. – sonrió pícaro – Pero no pensaba que durmierais con pijamas tan cortos y finos.

Invocando a [Excalibur], el castaño se lanzó contra el caído.

Podía aceptar que le espiaran, sobre todo si era para algo como esto. Pero nunca, nunca jamás, nunca jamás en la vida, iba a permitir que le espiaran junto a su novia… ¡y menos aún mientras estaban en privado!

ZAS

La espada se clavó en el respaldo del lugar donde Azazel había estado sentado.

-Esto ya lo he vivido. – murmuró asustado el caído, observando la espada y al castaño.

-Tú… ¡estás muerto! – exclamó con gran enojo.

-¡Espera, espera! – extendió las manos, intentando que se detuviera.

-¡Ise, quieto! – exclamó Gabriel, poniéndose de pie.

-¡!

El castaño detuvo la espada a milímetros del cuello del caído, el cual suspiró.

-P-pero…

-Tranquilo. Ya me ocuparé yo luego de darle una lección. – sonrió – Y, si es posible, me gustaría que me prestaras a [Excalibur] y [Ascalon].

La sonrisa, la mención de ambas espadas sagradas y el aura aterradora que emitía la [Gran Serafín] solo provoco que el caído empezara a temblar y sudar. Si el castaño enojado con esas armas era peligroso… ¿qué tan peligrosa seria la rubia con ambas espadas?

-"Creo que debí haberme cayado." – pensó el caído - ¿Os he dicho que los beneficios serán donados para los más pobres? – intentó librarse del castigo.

-A mí me parece bastante buena. – comentó John – Después de todo, tenemos un buen sueldo. No creo que haga falta más.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – sonrió Kiba.

-Pues a mí me gusta. – comentó Xenovia.

* * *

_**Una semana después**_

Issei se encontraba junto a Azazel y el profesorado en la sala de los profesores.

-¿Sabes por qué nos han reunido? – le preguntó Issei.

-Al parecer es debido a un viaje escolar.

-¿? Vaya. Hacía tiempo que no tenía uno.

-¿Cuándo estabas en Hawái?

-Sep. En mis tiempos de estudiante de instituto. Ahhh, que buenos años fueron.

-Estás hablando como un viejo. – se rio Azazel.

-En eso tú sabes más que yo. Me sacas milenios. – fue el turno de Issei para burlarse.

-Touché.

-A ver, por favor. – la directora del centro, Ritsuko Akagi, les llamó la atención, pero no funcionaba.

-¡¿Queréis callaros de una puñetera vez?! – exclamó Misato, consiguiendo que todos se quedaran cayados.

-Seguro que es una fiera en la cama. – le susurró pícaro el caído al ángel.

Issei solo rodó los ojos, divertido.

-Gracias Misato. – agradeció la directora – Bien, la reunión de ahora es para hablar del viaje que harán los de segundo año a la ciudad de Kioto. Serán tres días y cuatro noches. Dado que el viaje será en otoño, pasaremos del uniforme de verano al de invierno. Los grupos eran de entre tres y cuatro personas.

-Obviamente no serán mixtos. – dijo Misato – Habrá que estar bien atentos.

-Azazel, Hyodo, vosotros iréis junto al grupo de 2-C.

-"Bien. Podre mantener vigilado a irán y Asia." – pensó contento.

-Seguro que será divertido. – murmuró Azazel.

Durante un pequeño rato, la directora y la subdirectora estuvieron repartiendo los profesores entre las distintas aulas para que se mantuvieran dos en cada una, pero parecía ser que en el aula de Kiba solo había uno. Bueno, no pasaba nada. Tenían tiempo para buscarle una solución.

Una vez terminada la reunión, cada uno pudo ir a tomar su almuerzo, pues tenían hambre.

XXXXX

En la cafetería del instituto, ambos se encontraban en una de las mesas, disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que habían preparado.

-Hmmm. no está mal. Pero siendo sincero lo que ahora mismo me comería sería una pizza, o una hamburguesa. – dijo Azazel mientras tragaba.

-La verdad es que sí. Hecho de menos la comida de Hawái. Hmmm, estaba deliciosa. – el castaño empezó a babear al recordar la comida del lugar donde se crio – Aunque también hay muchos platos que me encantaría volver a comer.

-Lo dices por tus viajes con el otro [Joker], ¿no?

-Sep. En serio, encontrábamos cada deliciosidad…

-Ah, profesor Azazel, profesor Hyodo. – saludó Rias.

La joven pelirroja iba junto a su sequito y ambas ángeles.

-Muy buenas. – saludó Azazel - ¿Queréis sentaros con nosotros? Podemos unir varias mesas.

Dicho y hecho. Unos segundos después estaban todos cómodamente sentados.

-¿Ya os habéis enterado del viaje a Kioto? – preguntó Issei.

-Si. – respondió Kiba – Parece ser un lugar agradable para ir. Los grupos ya están hechos. Yo iré junto a los de mi clase.

-Y nosotras tres iremos juntas, con Kiryuu. – dijo Irina, abrazando a Asia y Xenovia.

-Con Kiryuu. Esa muchacha es un peligro. – murmuró el castaño - ¿Y tú? – le preguntó al albino.

-Por mi tranqui. Tengo ya un sitio cogido para dormir. No tengo problema alguno. – sonrió despreocupado.

-¿Y a donde fuisteis el año pasado? – pregunto Xenovia a su Jefa.

-También fuimos a Kioto y vimos los mismos sitios que veréis vosotros. – respondió Akeno sonriente.

-Sip, pero hay muchos lugares para verlos solo en tres días y cuatro noches. Hay que decidir que sitios visitar y planes para llevarlo a cabo. Si no lo hacéis os arrepentiréis. Moveos principalmente en autobuses y trenes. – les explicó Rias.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó John, masticando su almuerzo.

-Nosotras nos equivocamos al no calcular la duración de los viajes. Rias quería ir a todas partes, por lo que no nos dio tiempo a ver muchos sitios. Al final fuimos dando empujones en la estación de trenes. – dijo Akeno sonriendo mientras Rias se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse ante la situación.

-Mooo, me prometiste no contarlo. Solo me lo estaba pasando bien. Me distraje con las maravillas de esa ciudad. Después de todo, me encanta Japón y su cultura, y estaba muy animada. – se explicó, aun con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecieron al recordar su viaje.

-Pues ya sabéis que hacer. – dijo Akeno – Tenéis que planearlo bien y traerme recuerdos.

-Seguramente la cosa ira bien. Después de todo, Azazel va con vosotros.

El caído sonrió con superioridad.

Silencio. Uno profundo por parte del resto.

-Mejor dicho, Issei va con vosotros. – se escuchó un _'¡oye!'_ del caído – Ahora cambiemos de tema. El festival de la escuela se está acercando.

-Cierto. Apenas tenemos tiempo entre el festival deportivo, el viaje escolar y el festival de la escuela. El viaje escolar y el festival cultural son en fechas muy próximas entre ellas. No nos sobra tiempo. – se quejó John – Mucha cosa en poco tiempo. ¿Qué demonios les pasa a los japoneses con esas prisas? - masculló.

-Si. Ciertamente organizarlo todo en tan poco tiempo será algo duro. – admitió el castaño.

-Pero eso solo perjudica a los de segundo, que son quienes lo organizan, el resto lo disfrutaran. – comentó Azazel.

-Vete al cuerno. – masculló el albino lloroso.

-Nosotros, el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, tenemos que discutirlo ahora y prepararnos. Si se decide ahora, los de tercer y primer año podrán ir preparando las cosas mientras no estáis. Será más fácil. – explicó Rias mientras ponía una hoja sobre la mesa.

-En eso tienes razón. – dijo mientras cogía la hoja y la observaba.

-Sin duda esto será fantástico. Mi primera vez en este tipo de cosas. ¡Me transferí en un buen momento! – exclamó Irina.

-Si es como el Festival Escolar, sin duda será muy divertido. – sonrió Xenovia.

-¿De qué lo hicisteis el año pasado? - preguntó Issei curioso.

-Una casa encantada. - respondió Kiba - Nos salió bastante bien.

-Salió perfecto, Yuuto. ¡Asustó a todo el mundo! ¡No por nada usemos fantasmas de verdad! - exclamó Rias orgullosa.

-... - el castaño se quedó mirando a la pelirroja sin poder creérselo.

-Yo misma se lo solicite a los youkai, obviamente bajo la condición de que no les harían daño, que se me limitasen a asustar. Esos youkai están desempleados, así que todos ganamos. El caso es que fue un éxito.

-"La madre que la pario"

-[El poder del dinero, socio]

-Y luego nos regañó el Consejo Estudiantil. Sona no paraba de gritarnos _'¡hacer las cosas bien no implica poder saltarse las reglas!'_

Ambas chicas empezaron a reírse al recordar tal suceso.

Al instante todos los móviles empezaron a sonar. Todos excepto el de Azazel. Una vez miraron el mensaje, no pudieron evitar suspirar.

-Vaya. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Estamos en medio de las clases. – comentó Gasper.

-Sona y los demás miembros del Consejo Estudiantil no están disponibles en este momento. – dijo Issei – Será mejor que nos vayamos nosotros. Azazel, ¿nos cubres?

-Tranquilo. Nadie se enterará de que os habéis ido.

-Gracias. Bien, queridos alumnos, es hora de irnos.

-¡Si!

XXXXX

Los Gremory y el trio angelical fueron hasta una fábrica abandonada en la ciudad. Debido a que aún era pleno día, Issei, Akeno y Rias tuvieron que levantar una poderosa barrera para evitar que algún humano se diera cuenta.

Una vez terminaron dicha barrera fueron hacia la fábrica. Desde adentro se podía notar un aura muy hostil.

-Ya era hora grupo Gremory. Y parece que también han venido los ángeles.

De la oscuridad salió un hombre con un abrigo negro. A su alrededor habían figuras negras con forma humanoide. Monstruos. El castaño dio un paso adelante. Junto a él, Rias también dio un paso adelante.

-Debo suponer que eres de la [Brigada del Caos]. A ver si adivino, ¿la [Facción de Héroes]? – preguntó la pelirroja

-Exacto hermana del [Maou] Lucifer. Y nuestro objetico es purificar a los demonios como tú y salvar a este pueblo, y ya que estoy elimino también al dragón y los ángeles. – dijo el hombre mientras los miraba como si fueran basura.

-Este tío me está poniendo de muy mala leche. – murmuró John.

-Ellos son los que han estado atacando sitios importantes para las Tres Facciones. – afirmo Kiba.

-Que listo que es el niño.

Al lado del hombre aparecieron otros dos. Uno llevaba gafas de sol y otro vestía un traje tradicional chino.

-[Facción de Héroes]. Hace tiempo que no me topo con alguno de vosotros. Y, como siempre, me dais lastima. – murmuró el castaño, estirando los músculos.

-No nos subestimes, basura dragontina. Ahora no está el portador del [Longinus] [Zenit Tempest] contigo. – dijo el de las gafas de sol.

-No necesito a Dulio para ocuparme de idiotas como vosotros. – susurró mientras invocaba su poder angelical.

Todos los demás se pusieron en posición defensiva. Xenovia convoco a [Durandal], Koneko entró en su forma nekomata. Akeno se cubrió de rayos. Rias de [Poder de la Destrucción]. John invocó su [Sacred Gear]. Irina invocó su poder de ángel, posicionándose al lado de Asia. Gasper también se puso junto a ambas. Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoniaca.

El hombre del abrigo negro creo una llama de color blanco en sus manos.

-Otro poseedor de [Sacred Gear]. – dijo Kiba en voz alta para que le oyeran.

-No solo él. Todos poseen uno. – dijo Issei, observando al trio.

-Tienes razón. – afirmó Rias - ¡Adelante!

John uso una mezcla de rayos y viento, el cual lanzó contra el trio de [Héroes]. Pero, antes de que dicho ataque les alcanzara, desapareció en una sombra.

-¡¿?!

Ante la cara expectante del albino, Issei observó que el hombre de las gafas de sol sonrió levemente. Entonces su mente empezó a maquinar.

Kiba se lanzó contra él, intentando apuñalar su costado pero la sombra que devoro el ataque de John también devoró la espada, e incluso estuvo a punto de devorarlo a él también si no la hubiera soltado. Entonces intentó crear otra pero…

ZAS

La misma espada que había creado antes y había sido absorbida apareció de repente a gran velocidad, yendo en su dirección. Pudo esquivarla gracias a su gran velocidad y reflejos. Una vez esquivada retrocedió.

-El hombre de las gafas de sol tiene un [Sacred Gear] que controla las sombras. Con él es capaz de absorber ataques y devolverlos. – le explicó el castaño.

-Ya veo. Entonces, el ataque de John… ¡cuidado!

Detrás del trio Irina, Asia y Gasper, el anterior ataque de John apareció en dirección hacia ellos.

Issei, habiéndolo previsto, se giró y levantó su brazo. Entonces apareció una barrera blanca semi transparente, la cual cubrió al trio del ataque.

BOOOM

Pero el choque produjo una poderosa explosión.

El hombre del traje tradicional creo un arco de luz y lo disparo en dirección a los demonios.

-¡Si se tratan de ataques de luz entonces yo me ocupo! – exclamó Irina.

Dado que Issei cubría a Asia y Gasper con la barrera, la castaña creó una espada de luz.

KACHIN

Bloqueando el ataque sin mucha dificultad.

Akeno contraatacó creando varias lanzas de hielo, las cuales lanzó contra el hombre de traje chino pero, tal y como le ocurrió a Kiba y John, sus lanzas fueron absorbidas por una sombra y luego aparecieron en dirección a Rias.

-¡Mío! – exclamó el albino.

FROSH

Creando una poderosa corriente de aire, desvió las lanzas para que chocaran contra el suelo.

Entonces una sombra apareció alrededor del usuario de luz, se estiro y creo un muro delante del hombre de traje chino. Entonces decenas de flechas de luz salieron del muro de sombras, yendo directamente hacia el grupo.

-¡Xenovia! – exclamó Issei.

-¡Si!

La peli azul acumuló gran poder en su espada sagrada, realizando varios movimientos.

ZAS

Varios cortes de poder sagrado destruyeron las flechas por completo.

-Gasper, ¿has conseguido algo? – le preguntó Issei.

-¡Si, profesor! – Gasper usaba un dispositivo, creado por Azazel, para investigar - ¡El [Sacred Gear] de la llama se llama [Flame Shake]! ¡El defensivo se llama [Night Reflection]! ¡Y el de la luz [Staring Blue]!

-Ya veo. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque con cada segundo que pasa sus ataques se vuelven más poderosos. – murmuró sin entender.

Lo que Issei y compañía no sabían era que dichos humanos los habían estado investigando.

-Cuanto más fuertes nos hagamos, más seremos considerados como sus objetivos y cada vez tendrán mejores estrategias para derrotarnos. Probablemente sea algo así, creo. – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras cortaba a una de las criaturas – Y si nos tenemos que ocupar también de estos bichos…

-Tengo una idea. – Issei volvió a tomar la palabra – Akeno ocúpate del usuario de la llama, Kiba al de la sombra y los demás eliminad a los esbirros.

-¡Si!

Rias se recrimino por no haber pensado eso antes. Pero no era tiempo para eso, sino para luchar.

Kiba convoco una espada sacro-demoniaca y empezó a atacar la pared de sombras, pero la espada fue absorbida.

-¡John! – le grito Rias - ¡Esquiva la espada y lanza un ataque a la sombra!

-¡Ok!

La espada de Kiba salió de una sombra en dirección al albino. Este la esquivo y creo una bola de rayos que lanzo hacia la sombra.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Las sombras están conectadas de modo que el ataque de John volverá hacia ti! ¡Córtalo por la mitad dentro de la sombra y hazlo explotar antes de que aparezca! – ordenó.

-¡Entendido!

Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoniaca y la lanzo a la sombra. Una explosión se oyó y el usuario de la sombra salía volando.

-¡Arg! – se quejó debido a la explosión y el posterior golpe contra el suelo.

-¡Bien hecho Rias! – felicitó el castaño, bastante contento.

-Gracias. He probado a ver qué pasaría si el ataque explota dentro de la sombra. Parece ser que no puede controlar las explosiones. A pesar de que puede cambiar la dirección del ataque, parece que no puede cambiar el impacto del ataque. – sonrió Rias ante su descubrimiento.

Todos sonreían ante el descubrimiento de la pelirroja, pero una flecha de luz voló en dirección a Issei.

FIUN

Lo raro es que era de color verde. Issei la esquivo con facilidad, pero al esquivarla llego otra.

FIUN

Nadie sabía quién era el causante.

-Parece que hay un enemigo más. – dijo Koneko, analizando la sombra - Usó la sombra para atacarnos. El enemigo atacó desde el exterior, que es la zona de seguridad. Incluso después de haber eliminado al usuario de la sombra, parece que este aún puede funcionar un rato más.

Las sombras empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco. De repente Gasper grito mientras miraba el dispositivo.

-¡I-Increíble! ¡He conseguido los datos con solo ese ataque! ¡Eso fue la [Staring Green]!

-¡Yo me encargaré de ese entonces! – exclamó Xenovia - ¡Koneko, sígueme! ¡Puedes localizar a los enemigos con el chakra, ¿verdad?!

-Sí, Xenovia-senpai.

Xenovia y Koneko empezaron a buscar al enemigo. Los demás estaban con lo suyo. Issei miro al usuario de la llama y sonrió arrogante. Podía notar el poder del fuego de ese [Sacred Gear]. No era nada comparable al que él podía exhalar, y mucho menos el de Tannin. No sería problema para él.

-¡Maldito seas [Sekiryuutei]! ¡Quémate!

El usuario creo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo contra Issei.

FROSH

El castaño simplemente cubrió su mano de fuego, bloqueando la llama blanca sin problema alguno.

-Lo lamento, [Héroe], pero tu fuego no es comparable al mío. Deberás entrenar más y conocer mejor tu [Sacred Gear] si quieres crear un verdadero fuego. Aquí tienes una prueba.

Encendió sus puños y se lanzó contra el usuario.

PAM

Golpeo con fuerza en el estómago, pero no la suficiente como para matarlo. El [Héroe] cayó al suelo derrotado, inconsciente, mientras Kiba derrotaba al usuario de la luz.

Los demás habían derrotado a las criaturas y pensaban que habían ganado pero…

-¡Tsk! ¡Maldita basura! – exclamó el usuario de la sombra, poniéndose de pie - ¡Esta vez no habéis derrotado! ¡Pero la próxima vez acabaremos con vosotros! ¡Demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, youkais, Dioses, todos seréis eliminados como la basura que sois!

Y su cuerpo se cubrió de una poderosa aura negra, extendiéndose por toda la fábrica. El castaño creó una barrera defensiva con su poder de ángel, cubriendo a sus alumnos. Cuando estuvo todo cubierto, en los pies del hombre de las sombras apareció un círculo mágico.

FLASH

Un potente haz de luz los cegó. Para cuando abrieron de nuevo los ojos, los [Héroes] ya se habían ido y no quedaba criatura alguna.

-¿Ya? Que aburrido. – se quejó John.

Issei se acercó hasta los dos hombres que él y Kiba habían derrotado, observándoles con lastima.

-¿Hermano? – preguntó Irina, acercándose.

-Me dan lastima. Tienen grandes poderes, pero su mente está revuelta. Han perdido el rumbo. Es una lástima. - Rias y Akeno crearon un círculo mágico y mandaron a los hombres al [Inframundo] – Quizás algún día recobren el sentido. Ellos y todos los de la [Facción de Héroes]. – terminó en un murmullo.

Xenovia y Koneko llegaron con otro hombre inconsciente.

-Lo golpeamos un poco, pero sigue vivo. – dijo Xenovia.

-Pero parece que uno escapo. – se disculpó Koneko.

-No pasa nada, ya lo atraparemos. – le sonrió el castaño.

-Pero nunca sacamos mucha información. – dijo Rias – Deben tener algo que provoca que pierdan sus memorias si son capturados.

-Lo que sorprende es que no hayamos destrozado mucho, ya que siempre destruimos todo. – se rió John.

-Tienes razón. Estamos malacostumbrando. – se rio también la pelirroja.

-Bueno, esto nos viene bien para los [Rating Game]. La última vez sufrimos. – dijo Koneko.

-Aunque esto se está convirtiendo en un verdadero problema. – dijo Kiba mientras suspiraba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que hay quienes utilizan técnicas especiales entre los poseedores de [Sacred Gear] que nos envían para que enfrentemos. Si lo decimos de una manera de demonios, entonces significa que aquellos que se especializan en técnicas y son del tipo apoyo comenzaron a aparecer. Los que enviamos primero eran todos del tipo poder o asistente. ¿Acaso han empezado a informarse sobre nuestros estilos de batalla?

-Azazel también dijo eso. Hay muchas cosas que se desconocen sobre los [Sacred Gear]. – dijo Rias.

-Sí, es por eso que devoró el poder de John y la espada sagrada-demoníaca usando la capacidad de antes. – habló Issei - Deben haberse dado cuenta de que si es imposible bloquear sus ataques, por lo que es mejor buscar otra manera de combatirlos.

-Hmmm, no es algo que me parezca sospechoso. ¿Puedo dar mi opinión? – preguntó Irina recibiendo una aprobación - Creo que las acciones de la [Facción de Héroes] son extrañas si ellos realmente vienen a investigarnos para derrotarnos.

-¿Extraño? – preguntó confusa Xenovia.

-Porque, si lo que realmente están planeando es derrotarnos, entonces creo que habrían atacado de verdad después de dos o tres batallas. Pero, incluso en la cuarta o quinta batalla en que nos atacaron, nada ha cambiado. Yo creo que están siendo muy cautelosos, pero... ¿cómo debo decirlo?, parece que su jefe está haciendo algún tipo de experimento.

-Eso suena bastante lógico. – susurró Issei, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensando en las palabras de la castaña.

-¿Experimento? ¿Quieres decir acerca de nosotros? – preguntó Akeno.

-Más bien se siente como que están experimentando en los poseedores de [Sacred Gear]. Es sólo algo que se me ocurrió, no sé cómo explicarme.

-Tienes razón Irina. – admitió Issei – Están atacando distintos puntos de las [Facciones], no solo las judeo-cristianas. Así que tal vez no es más que el envío de sus fuerzas a los lugares donde están los que tienen las habilidades más poderosas. Puede ser que lo que quieran es alcanzar el [Balance Breaker] al luchar contra nosotros. Y resultaría lógico. El rayo santo, la espada sacro-demoniaca, [Durandal], [Ascalon], [Excalibur], el vampiro que detiene el tiempo, nekomata con [Senjutsu], una sanadora y yo, el [Sekiryuutei] y [Joker] del [Cielo]. Creo que nos ven como seres excepcionales y poderosos.

-Pero sus métodos parecen desordenados y caóticos. – continuo Irina.

-Parece que les da igual que cientos de ellos mueran con tal de que uno consiga su [Balance Breaker]. Si uno lo consigue, podrían averiguar la forma para que los demás lo puedan alcanzar también. Ya estamos empezando a conocerles así que creo que saben que estamos comprendiendo su verdadero objetivo.

Todos se quedaron cayados, analizando las palabras del castaño. Si eso era así, entonces tenían un gran problema entre manos.

* * *

_**Por la noche**_

El castaño se encontraba tumbado en la cama, observando el techo, analizando lo ocurrido horas antes. Luego de la lucha, habían vuelto al instituto, a seguir como si nada. Luego hablaron con Azazel y con Sirzechs y Miguel a través de los hologramas.

-Ise, ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó Gabriel, poniéndose el pijama, tumbándose a su lado.

-Ah, no, tranquila. – le sonrió mientras se tumbaba.

-_[Oye, acabo de caer en una cosa muy importante]_

-"¿El qué?"

-_[Aun no has tenido una cita con Gabriel]_

-"…"

-[Pues es verdad]

-[¡Ise! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Es tu novia y aun no habéis tenido una cita! ¡Pídeselo ahora mismo!]

-"¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?"

-[¡Ahora! ¡O te juro que esta noche no duermes!]

-"… bien, bien" – el castaño volvió a fijar su vista en Gabriel, que lo observaba divertida.

-¿Otra vez hablando con ellos?

-Si. Lo lamento. – se disculpó – Oye Gabriel… ¿te gustaría mañana…? Bueno… si te apetece… - se encontraba bastante nervioso. Era la primera vez que le pediría una cita. Era bastante curioso – Bueno, ¿te parece que… tengamos una… cita?

-¡! – Gabriel se asombró ante la petición, pero luego sonrió la mar de feliz – Por supuesto. Me encantaría.

-¡Genial! B-bueno… mañana no hay escuela… así que…

-Mañana por la tarde. ¿Te parece bien?

-Si. Por supuesto. Mañana me parece perfecto.

-Entonces mañana por la tarde.

Ambos se sonrieron felices, se dieron un beso de buenas noches y se durmieron.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Issei se había ido a pasar la mañana junto a Azazel, Kiba y Gasper. El castaño se encontraba bastante nervioso, pues era su primera cita.

-Jojojojo. ¡Ven, ven conmigo! ¡Te enseñare como debes comportarte con una mujer! – fue lo que exclamó Azazel nada más saber lo de la cita.

Entonces el caído, junto al dúo Gremory, "secuestraron" al castaño para darle una clase sobre citas.

Por su parte, Irina y Asia se habían llevado a Gabriel junto a las Gremory para prepararla para su cita. Todas estaban entusiasmadas por dicho evento.

Dado que ambos grupos tenían que prepararlo todo, la mañana se pasó volando, hasta llegar la tarde. Al final la hora señalada para la cita seria a las ocho de la tarde. Una hora perfecta, pues no hacía calor ni tampoco frio, además, estaría atardeciendo y luego llegaría la noche. Un momento perfecto. Pero no sería en Kuoh donde tenían pensado celebrar la fiesta. Oh no. Iban a ir a una ciudad cercana, donde se iba a celebrar una fiesta con fuegos artificiales.

XXXXX

Gabriel vestía un lindo conjunto color agua, su pelo se había sido trenzado en paralelo, dejando la mayoría suelto, se había echado un poco de perfume y por ultimo un fino maquillaje iluminaba su rostro.

-¡Qué envidia me das! – exclamó Irina.

-No nos ha quedado nada mal. – sonrió orgullosa Rias.

-Estás muy guapa. – sonrió Asia.

-Esta noche el profe cae fijo. – comentó sonriente John.

-Si he de ser sincera, en este momento tengo mucha envidia. – comentó Xenovia, sonriente.

Koneko asintió, también sonriente.

-Ufufufú. Esta noche será muy divertida. – comentó sonriente Akeno, observando el reloj – Casi son las 8:00.

-Entonces es momento para que me vaya. – dijo Gabriel, incorporándose de su asiento.

-No tienes que preocuparte. La cita no será aquí, sino que en otra ciudad, en la cual hay una feria. Allí te encontraras con él.

-… estoy muy nerviosa. – un sonrojo subió a su rostro y sintió como si su fuerza fuera drenada.

-Tranquila. Ya verás como todo sale bien. – la animó Asia, haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

-¿Os parece si nos echamos una foto? – preguntó John, sosteniendo una cámara de gran calidad.

XXXXX

Issei estaba vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros, unos zapatos negros y camisa azul oscura. El pobre castaño se paseaba de un lado a otro. Su cabello se encontraba suelto, no como de costumbre, que estaba atado en una coleta. Se había echado colonia por consejo del caído.

Kiba y Gasper intentaban hacer que se calmara sin resultado. Mientras Azazel veía el pequeño reloj en su muñeca.

-Un caballero que se digne de serlo es puntual. – le sonrió– Y ya es hora de recoger a tu cita.

-O-oye Azazel, ¿no puedo echarme para atrás?

-¡Jamás! – exclamó con un enojo que asustó al trio – ¡Eso te haría un cobarde y los hombres no somos así!

El peli azul trago saliva. Pero tenía toda la razón. Ahora no podía titubear, se mantuvo estático por un momento y recordó la regla número uno… no tener miedo.

-Bien. ¡Ahora vámonos!

-Profesor, ¿te acuerdas de las instrucciones? – le preguntó Gasper.

El castaño asintió. Él ya sabía que la cita seria en otra ciudad, por lo que le habían dado claras instrucciones de que hacer.

* * *

_**Ciudad de la feria**_

Una vez llegaron a la ciudad, el castaño caminó hasta el lugar donde le habían indicado que esperaba Gabriel. No tardó mucho en verla. En ese momento sintió que el oxígeno había abandonado sus pulmones por lo hermosa que se veía. Allí, sentada en un banco, esperándole.

Los hombres cercanos se quedaban observando asombrados y fascinados a la hermosa rubia, lo que le provocó orgullo y un sentimiento de superioridad.

No tardó mucho en verle. La rubia sonrió, incorporándose. El castaño avanzó hacia ella con gran seguridad, aunque en su interior estuviera temblando cual gelatina.

-[¡Venga compañero! ¡Tú puedes!]

-_[¡Ise! ¡Ise! ¡Ise!]_

-[Esta noche va a ser memorable]

El chico extendió su brazo caballerosamente, lo que hizo que Gabriel se sonrojara levemente y su corazón comenzara a bombear sangre más rápido por su cuerpo, un nudo se había formado en los estómagos de ambos que se hizo más intenso en cuanto la rubia tomó el brazo de su acompañante. Lentamente caminaron hacia la feria de esa noche en el parque sur cercano a donde se encontraban mientras eran observados por los Gremory, Azazel y ambas ángeles.

XXXXX

Las personas de la ciudad se encontraban bastante entusiasmadas por la feria, y no era la excepción para los enamorados estar ahí, jugando y divirtiéndose. Solo había un par que salía del contexto porque sus sonrojos eran evidentes a más de un kilómetro. Gabriel aún estaba sujeta del brazo del chico y él se sentía demasiado tímido para hacer algo.

-"Respira" – se decía mentalmente – "Recuerda los consejos de Azazel." ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó temblorosamente.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos y se volvió a su alrededor, los juegos se veían muy divertidos y quería ir a cada uno de ellos.

-Podemos caminar por ahora. – respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

El castaño también sonrió, pero el como el típico idiota enamorado.

XXXXX

-Al parecer esto progresa. Ya casi no tartamudean. – susurró sonriente Azazel.

-Me sorprende que tú nos ayudes con esto. – comentó John.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, cualquiera pensaría que lo que tú intentarías es que se la tirara.

-…

-Oh madre mía. ¡Lo estás pensando!

-¡No me critiques!

-Sigo diciendo: la envidio… – susurró Irina.

XXXXX

La pareja caminó y entonces la noria apareció ante sus ojos; entonces por fin Issei se armó de valor y jaló a Gabriel.

-Vamos a la noria primero, ¿te parece? – sonrió un poco más calmado.

-La noria… – vio la rueda y comenzó a pensar en miles de cosas, entre ellas lo que le habían dicho.

_-Si te lleva a la feria el lugar más romántico seria la noria; los dos solos en una cabina donde podrían darse un beso._

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Había conseguido que el anterior desapareciera, y ahí estaba de nuevo. Se dirigieron ahí pero algo los interrumpió en el camino; una banda tocaba una música pegajosa donde varios bailaban. Una idea llego a su mente del chico.

-Sabes, tengo una mejor idea.

Tomó delicadamente la mano de Gabriel y se inclinó haciendo el ademan de un bailarín que invita a una chica, ella sin palabras acepto. El baile inicio muy movido para la pareja mientras los demás observaban tras los arbustos.

XXXXX

-Un baile. Bien pensado. – sonrió orgulloso el caído – Se nota que sigue mis consejos.

-¿Cómo sabes tú tanto de citas? – preguntó Rias.

-He vivido milenios. No todas las mujeres con las que me he acostado se habrían de piernas fácilmente. Además, era divertido. Se aprendía un par de cosas que luego me servían para otras cosas.

-Cerdo. – murmuró Koneko.

-… ni los jóvenes me respetan.

XXXXX

La banda termino su canción y se acercó el anunciante.

-Aquí tenemos a una chica que quiere dedicar una canción para las parejas de esta noche.

Una chica de cabello corto moreno se acercó hasta el micrófono mientras empezaba a cantar con voz suave. La música romántica hizo que las parejas se acercaran más.

El castaño estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, pero la delicada y suave mano de Gabriel se lo impidió. Es más, llevó dicha mano a la cintura.

-Tu mano en mi cintura y tu guía. – dijo sonriente.

El castaño hizo caso a lo que le dijo y la tomo para empezar un suave baile.

XXXXX

Rias y Akeno se abrazaron por el avance que iban teniendo. Irina y Asia empezaron a dar saltitos, aguantándose los chillidos. Koneko y Xenovia sonrieron levemente. Los chicos asentían contentos. Y Azazel sonreía orgulloso.

XXXXX

Varias horas después…

-Oye Gabriel, ¿quieres cenar algo?

-Si. La verdad es que hace tiempo que no cómo.

La pareja fue a un restaurante, siendo seguidos por los espías.

Todo el restaurante tenía la vista en la pareja que estaba comiendo en la terraza. Issei tomaba los cubiertos tan delicadamente como Azazel, Dulio y Miguel le habían enseñado, y en su rostro había un esbozo de sonrojo mientras que en el lado contrario la hermosa mujer rubia comía con una elegancia divina, sin marcharse y disfrutando de la cena.

XXXXX

En otra mesa, cerca de la puerta, con un ángulo perfecto de la vista hacia la parejita, los demás seguían observando.

XXXXX

En la terraza la rubia ya había terminado sus alimentos. el chico la observo y notó el semblante de satisfacción en la cara de la mujer, sin embargo se percató de algo, tomó la servilleta y se acercó a ella limpiándole un poco de la salsa de la carne que había comido.

-Tienes una manchita. – limpio el rostro, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia, que no se esperaba haberse manchado, pero ahora no le importaba.

Una vez que la cena acabo, ambos se marcharon del restaurante, siendo seguidos por el resto.

-Al final del festival hay un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. – comentó el castaño – ¿Querrías verlo conmigo en un globo?

-¿En globo? – no entendía aquel latido inesperado que la ataco y tampoco por que las palabras que tenía que decir se atoraban en su garganta – Sí. Por supuesto. – soltó por fin y el chico la tomo de la mano corriendo a la plaza.

XXXXX

De nuevo había un silencio entre ambos. A pesar de que eran pareja y ya habían hecho varias cosas, el estar solos en una cita en un globo les ponía muy nerviosos.

Mientras tanto en el suelo los chaperones veían emocionados el progreso de aquella cita.

-Ya casi son las 10:00. Los fuegos artificiales no tardaran en comenzar. – dijo el castaño.

-Seguro que serán hermosos.

-Gabriel…

-¡Mira!

BOOOM

Las luces en el cielo comenzaron. Los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo de distintos colores y formas. Era una hermosa vista, sobre todo desde el globo. Issei, siguiendo su impulso, se dio la vuelta, observando a la rubia. Esta, al sentir la mirada del castaño, también se giró a verle. Dejándose llevar por el momento, ambos se besaron suavemente, lentamente, disfrutando, abrazándose.

XXXXX

Los demás celebraran alegres el clímax de la cita.

XXXXX

El globo terminó de bajar e Issei saltó de la canastilla y ayudó a salir a la rubia. Entonces volvieron a sentir las auras y miradas de sus amigos. Gabriel también lo noto. La había sentido toda la cita. Entonces Gabriel entrelazó su mano con la del castaño y empezaron a correr.

-¡Vamos a despistarlos! – gritó divertida.

Y empezaron a correr, consiguiendo despistar a sus amigos.

XXXXX

Después de unos minutos corriendo se escondieron en un pequeño callejón mientras los demás seguían para adelante.

-Jijijiji, parece que los perdimos. – murmuró Gabriel mientras sacaba la lengua de forma infantil – Ahora, para terminar…

La rubia creo un círculo de tele transporte bajo sus pies, llevándolos de nuevo a la ciudad de Kuoh.

* * *

_**Kuoh**_

El circulo de tele transporte les llevó de nuevo a la ciudad de Kuoh, más específicamente en el parque principal de la ciudad.

-Seguramente tardarán en saber dónde estamos. – se rio la rubia.

-Eso espero. Han sido bastante pesados. – sonrió el castaño.

Observaron el lugar, comprobando que estaban totalmente solos. Y no era extraño, pues era bastante tarde. Entonces Gabriel se acercó y beso a Issei, en los labios. No era un beso salvaje, era uno suave. A los pocos segundos o apenas dos minutos el beso se hizo más intenso. La rubia gimió al sentir la lengua de Issei y puso sus brazos detrás de la nuca del mago tirando hacia ella. Este le puso más manos en la cadera y la acerco más a él.

Antes de que la cosa se pusiera más caliente Issei noto que había alguien más. No solo él. Gabriel también se dio cuenta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que la cosa se iba a poner más interesante, jojojojo.

Quien apareció era ni más ni menos que Odín, que tenía una mirada pervertida.

-"Maldito viejo." – pensó enojado el castaño.

Gabriel desvió la mirada, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

Justo detrás del viejo apareció una hermosa mujer albina y de ojos azules. Rossweisse.

-Jojojojo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Tampoco hace tanto. – masculló el castaño - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¡Mi señor Odín! ¡Usted es un Dios, así que por favor actúe como lo que es! – gritó enojada la albina.

-Déjame en paz, Rossweisse. Eres una valkiria que tiene que cuidar de los Héroes, así que necesitas aprender las cosas típicas.

-Ya sé que soy una valkiria que no tiene ni voz ni voto. ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver!

Issei y Gabriel estaban bastantes confusos ante la escena que se desarrollaba. Entonces, por último, apareció un segundo hombre.

-Baraqiel. – saludó Gabriel con alegría.

-Gabriel. Me da gusto volver a verte. – dijo el ángel caído.

-Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó con gran curiosidad.

-He venido como guardaespaldas del señor Odín.

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – fue el pensamiento del castaño.

* * *

Antes de nada, la cita me inspire en un fic gracias a un amigo que me lo aconsejo. ¡Gracias compadre!

_**IMPORTANTE**_

Bueno, otra cosa que quiero decir. Hace tiempo que he tenido una idea innovadora para esta sección. Hacer un fic en el que Issei forme parte de los exorcistas de la Iglesia Católica. Pero, por varios motivos, me es imposible hacer dicho fic sino es dentro de muchísimo, pero muchísimo tiempo (por los fics actuales y dos en camino, estudios, etc).

En esta idea Issei formaría parte de los exorcistas de la Iglesia Católica y luego de la [Facción de los Ángeles]. En este fic se vería tanto lo bueno como lo malo de la Iglesia. Es que parece ser que la gente solo ve lo malo de esta y no lo bueno. No pido un cristiano, pero si mente abierta... Ah, por cierto, no sería un Issei x Harem, sino un Issei x Irina.

Entonces quiero deciros que ofrezco este fic. Si hay algún autor que le guste la idea, alguien conoce a alguno que le pueda interesar, entonces que hable conmigo por privado.

Solo pido que, si alguien está interesado, que no esté contra la religión ni la iglesia, obviamente. Sería muy hipócrita crear este fic y estar en contra de ambas. También pediría que tenga buena escritura en cuanto a desarrollar una historia y demás XD XD XD no que sea el mejor, pero que obviamente tenga un buen nivel XD XD XD

Eso sí, lo mínimo que pediré es que se deje bien claro que la idea es mía y que la historia se desarrolle con la base que le explicare (aunque claramente el podrá desarrollarla a su gusto, siempre y cuando se mantenga en la base mía).

Bueno, si a alguien le interesa, que hable conmigo :)

Y por cierto, yo soy cristiano no practicante ! Pero tengo la mente abierta. Lo dejo bien claro :)

Eso sí, si nadie la quiere, pues ya la publicare yo, aunque sea dentro de muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo tiempo.


	24. Batalla contra Loki - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

El Primordial385: queda mucho para tal cosa. Mínimo hasta después del ataque al [Inframundo]. Después de eso ya veré.

Zafir09: no les dejan en paz ni un momento XD Es normal que Gabriel y Baraqiel se conozcan. Después de todo Baraqiel vivió en el [Cielo]. Saphira… por ahí anduviera perdía XD

AidenDarkdragon: queda mucho para tal cosa. Mínimo hasta después del ataque al [Inframundo]. Después de eso ya veré.

KhaosKarma: no creo que hiciera tal cosa, pero se podría crear ese fic, alguien aparte de mí.

Alber Breaker: no sé. Ya lo pensare en su momento. Pero sí que es extraño no ver un harem XD Ese fue un plus para crear este fic ;)

AqomXG: me alegro saber que ha gustado la cita :) y no sé por qué, pero parece que en estos últimos capítulos he bajado el nivel, por lo que me decís. Lo lamento.

Adriana-Valkyrie: no sé por qué, pero parece que en estos últimos capítulos he bajado el nivel, por lo que me decís. Lo lamento. Me alegra saber que gusto la cita :)

wolf1990: aquí tienes XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 23:

**BATALLA CONTRA LOKI – PARTE 01**

* * *

El grupo formado por Baraqiel, Rossweisse, Odín, Gabriel e Issei se dirigió a la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. El castaño caminaba con un rostro serio, pues estaba enfadado porque le cortaran su primera cita con la rubia. Odín, Gabriel y Baraqiel charlaban amenamente mientras la rubia abrazaba el brazo del castaño. El anciano recibía de vez en cuando alguna queja de Rossweisse o una mirada matadora del castaño.

Gabriel se había encargado de avisar a Azazel y compañía sobre la presencia del [Dios Jefe Mórfico] y sus dos guardaespaldas. El caído les había avisado de que se reunirían en la sala del club.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el grupo de cinco personas llegaran al instituto. Prácticamente no había ningún estudiante por la hora, por lo que pudieron entrar con toda tranquilidad.

Una vez llegaron al viejo edificio y a la sala se encontraron con los demonios, ángeles y Azazel. El castaño les vio con una mirada acusadora. Ellos solamente sonrieron alegres. Al final Issei acabó soltando un suspiro mientras sonreía levemente.

-Jojojojo. Hola de nuevo. – saludó Odín.

Todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares de costumbre. Azazel en el asiento del escritorio, Rias, Issei y Gabriel en el sofá que daba la espalda a las ventanas, Odín y Baraqiel se encontraban sentados en el otro sofá y los demás o de pie o sentados en sillas.

-Aquí está el té, y también hay café. – dijo Rias mientras debajo una bandeja con varias tazas. Akeno dejó otra al lado.

-Gracias. – agradeció Gabriel mientras se servía una taza de té.

El castaño y Baraqiel imitaron la acción, pero cogiendo una taza de café.

-No te preocupes por mí. – Odín negó con la mano mientras se fijaba en los pechos de la pelirroja - Son enormes. Sin duda. – cambió su mirada a la pelinegra - Y esos…

PAM

La valkiria lo golpeo en la cabeza con un abanico. El viejo se masajeaba la zona del golpe con los ojos bien abiertos.

El castaño estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se puso la mano en la boca, evitándolo.

-¡Mi señor Odín, no puedes mirarlas con una mirada pervertida! ¡Ella es la hermana del [Maou] Lucifer!

-Pse. La hermana de Sirzechs es famosa por ser una belleza con un cuerpo glamoroso, por lo que no se puede evitar que me entren ganas de mirar sus pechos. – Se excusó – Y ya no puedo mirar los de ella – señaló a Gabriel – o esa pequeña larva la armaría. – se burló del castaño, que lo miraba asesinamente.

FLASH

Entonces un círculo mágico apareció encima de la pareja…

[Guargh]

Apareciendo cierta pequeña larva azul de dragón.

-Oh, cierto. Ella también se enfadaría. – siguió burlándose el anciano. La larva se posó en el regazo de la rubia mientras recibía mimos de ambos - ¡Oh! No os he presentado. Esta de aquí es mi escolta valkiria. Vosotros ya la visteis en la otra reunión. – le dijo a ambos caídos y ambos ángeles adultos - Su nombre es…

-Mi nombre es Rossweisse. – Se presentó la valkiria peli platina - Voy a estar bajo su cuidado durante nuestra estancia en Japón. Encantada de conocerlos a todos. – hizo una leve reverencia.

-Ella es una chica virgen donde sus años son iguales al tiempo en que no ha tenido un novio.

PUFFF

El castaño escupió el café que se estaba bebiendo, mojando levemente al mismo anciano, el cual le miró con asco.

-Cof cof… lo lamento. – se disculpó, aunque en el fondo… muy en el fondo, no lo lamentaba.

Rossweisse entro en pánico ante las palabras del viejo verde.

-¡Mi señor Odín! – Exclamó - ¡El que sea virgen no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos trae aquí! ¡Y tampoco tiene que decirlo en voz alta para que lo escuche todo el mundo! ¡Yo no he escogido permanecer virgen! ¡Yo no he escogido no tener novio! ¡Buaaaaaa! - cayendo de rodillas al suelo, empezando a llorar a lágrima viva.

Gabriel dejó su taza y se levantó para consolar a la valkiria.

-Joder Odín. Que poco tacto tienes. – se burló Azazel.

-Bueno, el mundo de los negocios de las doncellas de batallas. – Explicó el anciano serio - También está teniendo un momento difícil. . Pese a que suelen ser hermosas no acaban de destacar. Por no hablar de que últimamente el número de héroes y yuushas se han reducido, y el equipo de las valkirias se ha reducido al mínimo debido a la falta de fondos, por lo que incluso ella estaba en problemas monetarios hasta antes de que se convirtiera en mi escolta. – señaló a Rossweisse con el pulgar.

-Mientras el anciano este en este país se ha decidido que nosotros seamos su escolta - intervino el caído – Debido a que últimamente estoy bastante liado…

-Qué casualidad. – comentó con sarcasmo el castaño.

-… seréis vosotros y Baraqiel quienes se encarguen de su seguridad. – terminó el caído, observando al castaño seriamente.

-Sera un placer trabajar con vosotros. – dijo Baraqiel.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no llegaste un poco temprano? – Le preguntó Gabriel al anciano - La fecha de tu llegada debía de haber sido dentro de unos días. El motivo de tu visita en esta ocasión es para que puedas hablar con los dioses japoneses, ¿no? Miguel, Azazel y Sirzechs serían los intermediarios, ¿no es así?

-Exacto. Hay muchos problemas en Asgard. En realidad, es un muchacho problemático el que está en contra de mis decisiones. Pensé que debía mover las cosas más rápido antes de que haga algo.

-¿Un muchacho? – se preguntó el castaño.

-Es por eso que quiero hablar de varias cosas con los dioses japoneses. Hasta ahora, básicamente hemos sido insociables entre sí y no tenemos ninguna conexión. – terminó de explicar mientras se acariciaba su larga barba blanca.

-¿No estarás hablando de los Vanir? ¿Los tienes tras tu cuello? - exclamó Azazel sorprendido –Espero que no inicies el [Ragnarok] por vuestra cuenta anciano.

-No me preocupan los Vanir, y tampoco creo que sea necesario hablar de ellos. - respondió el anciano.

-¿No te preocupa que inicie el [Fin del Mundo]? - preguntó Gabriel curiosa.

-Sinceramente me preocupan más los integrantes de la [Brigada del Caos]. Parece están aumentando el número de los que pueden utilizar el [Balance Breaker]. ¿Acaso no es eso algo muy raro? – le preguntó al experto en [Sacred Gear].

-Sí, son raros. – Respondió el caído - Pero hay algún idiota que usa la mayoría de los más rápidos. Sin embargo, la forma más fácil para hacer que este fenómeno raro suceda es por la fuerza. Eso es algo que alguien que tenga conocimientos sobre los [Sacred Gear] debería pensar por lo menos una vez. Pero es algo que nadie podía hacer, ya que ha sido criticado por cada una de las [Facciones], funcione o no.

-¿Cuál es ese método?

-Del mismo en el que habló en el informe. – Señaló al castaño - Sus sospechas eran ciertas. El plan en el que eventualmente lograras en el éxito si lo repites de forma continúa. Primero reúnes a humanos que poseen [Sacred Gear], aunque sea a la fuerza. Luego les lavan el cerebro. Después los envían al campo de combate en donde haya enemigos poderosos. Los lugares concretos donde residen las principales fuerzas de este mundo, conocidos por todos. Los retiran antes de que mueran. Repiten el proceso hasta que alcanzan el [Balance Breaker], cuando alguno lo logra lo retiras mediante un círculo mágico.

-Así que el usuario de la sombra lo alcanzo. – susurró John.

-Estas son cosas que ninguna [Facción] puede hacer, incluso si pensaba en ello. Si yo, que tengo una alianza con los ángeles y los demonios, hago las mismas cosas en los lugares cruciales, eso marcará el inicio de una guerra. Así que nadie deseaba eso. Sin embargo, fueron capaces de hacerlo porque son terroristas. La [Facción de Héroes] son miembros de la reunión de los grandes yuusha y héroes legendarios. Sus cuerpos físicos ni siquiera obstaculizan contra los ángeles o demonios. También poseen [Sacred Gear] y armas legendarias. Además de eso, han llegado al [Balance Breaker]. Y, para rematar, tienen [Longinus], que puede incluso matar a un Dios. A partir de los informes, la [Facción de Héroes] tiene una fuerte voluntad de no poner sus manos sobre las serpientes de Ophis, por lo que en términos de poder, su talento de mejora todavía es desconocido.

-¿Qué van a hacer aumentando a los que pueden utilizar el [Balance Breaker]? Ahora ese es el problema. – preguntó Odín.

-Bueno, esto es algo que todavía está siendo investigado, por lo que nada va a comenzar incluso si lo discutimos aquí.

-Yo diría que se preparan para dar un golpe. Un gran golpe. Aunque solo es mi intuición. – comentó el castaño.

-Me temo que esa respuesta requiere de una investigación exhaustiva. – Se encogió de hombros - Por ahora no podemos responderla – entonces se levantó de la silla, chocando sus palmas – Basta de temas tan serios. Abuelete, ¿algún lugar al que quieras ir?

-¡Por supuesto! - mascullo el anciano moviendo sus dedos de forma perversa - ¡Quiero visitar el Club Oppai!

PLAF

El castaño se llevó la mano a la cara.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Tienes buen gusto! ¡Vámonos inmediatamente! ¡Recientemente mis chicas han abierto un salón exclusivo para los VIP! ¡Te invito!

-¡Jojojojo! ¡Lo que se esperaba del pequeño Azazel! ¡Sí que sabes lo que hacen tus subordinados! ¡Prepárame una buena pechugona! ¡Le pienso acariciar los pechos hasta perder las huellas dactilares!

-¡Entonces sígueme abuelo salido! ¡Bienvenido a Japón! ¡¿Quieres desatarles su kimono obi?! ¡Eso es algo que se debe hacer al menos una vez que se llega a Japón! ¡Yo te mostraré el estilo japonés!

-¡No puedo esperar a eso, no puedo esperar ese hecho!

-¡Pues vamos entonces!

Abrazados, riendo perversamente, el par de seres salió a paso rápido de la sala.

-La madre que los parió. – masculló el castaño.

-¡Mi señor Odín! ¡Yo también iré! – exclamó la valkiria mientras se levantaba de resorte.

-Tú te quedas aquí. No habrá problema si Azazel está conmigo. Puedes quedarte en esta casa.

-¡No! ¡Yo iré! – exclamó con determinación

Y el trio acabó saliendo de la sala ante la mirada incrédula de los jóvenes, la divertida de Gabriel y la mueca del castaño.

-¡Oye, joven larva! – exclamó Odín, asomándose - ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Quiero comprobar si es verdad que no caerías aunque te pusieran pechos desnudos delante! – sonrió perversamente.

ZAS

Una lanza de luz se clavó a milímetros de la cara del anciano, el cual se fue mientras se carcajeaba.

-Maldito viejo. – masculló el castaño levemente sonrojado.

Durante unos segundos la sala se quedó en completo silencio. Entonces, para sorpresa de la mayoría, ya que se habían olvidado de él, Baraqiel se acercó a Akeno y le habló.

-Akeno, me gustaría hablar contigo.

La morena Gremory le vio con gran seriedad y asintió, abandonando la sala, yéndose al jardín trasero. El castaño, preocupado, se asomó levemente por la ventana, observando a ambos. Y no fue el único. Prácticamente el resto imitó la acción.

Desde el principio se pudo notar la tensión entre ambos. La discusión no duró demasiado, pues al final Akeno acabó gritando y marchándose a paso rápido, dejando a Baraqiel en el lugar, observándola alejarse.

Al final Rias fue en busca de su amiga, y cada uno se marchó a sus quehaceres.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

-¿Firma de autógrafos? – preguntó el castaño.

El cuarteto angelical se encontraba en casa del castaño, tomando el desayuno. Dado que no era un día lectivo, estaban aún en pijama. El castaño se encontraba hablando por teléfono con cierto [Maou] pelirrojo.

-*Así es. ¿Te acuerdas de la serie?*

-Sep.

-*Pues hemos preparado una pequeña firma de autógrafos. Tú, Irina y Asia estáis invitados a venir. Estoy seguro de que más de uno estará alegre de veros*

-Bueno, espera un momento. – Alejó el teléfono de su oreja, realizando la pregunta a las nombradas - ¿Entonces?

-Me parece bien. – respondió Irina, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estoy segura de que será divertido. – sonrió Asia.

Entonces los tres miraron a la [Gran Serafín].

-Por mí no os preocupéis. Yo tengo un asunto en el [Cielo]. – se excusó.

-Perfecto. ¿Sirzechs?

-*Os he escuchado*

-Bien. ¿A qué hora y dónde?

-*En la sala del club de mi hermanita dentro de una hora. ¿Te parece bien?*

-Si. Perfecto.

-*Me alegro de escucharlo. Nos vemos*

CLIC

-… bueno, pues será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos.

XXXXX

El trio angelical, junto al grupo Gremory, se encontraban en uno de los edificios de la capital. Una gran sala con varias televisiones, en las cuales se mostraban distintas escenas de la novedosa serie creada por Sirzechs y Azazel, con la ayuda de Serafall.

Largas colas se formaban para conseguir un autógrafo de los protagonistas. Incluso los tres ángeles tenían colas para conseguir sus autógrafos, aunque no eran tan grandes como las de los Gremory.

-Tenías razón Asia. ¡Esto es divertido! – exclamó sonriente Irina mientras le firmaba una foto a un infante.

-Parece que os va bien. – Sonrió Rias, poniéndose al lado del castaño - ¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno. – Respondió sonriente el castaño – Pero he de admitir que se siente extraño hacer esto.

-Ahora nos tomaremos un descanso y acabaremos en una hora. – Les explicó – Por cierto, esta tarde tendremos un pequeño entrenamiento en la parte trasera del viejo edificio. Por si queréis apuntaros.

-Por supuesto. Sera un placer entrenar con vosotros.

XXXXX

Tal y como dijo Issei, esa misma tarde el trio angelical fue junto al grupo Gremory a la parte de atrás del viejo edificio para tener un poco de entrenamiento.

-Ahhh. Y yo que quería descansar esta tarde en mi caja. – murmuró gasper, sentado, apoyado sobre un árbol.

-Venga Gasper. Tenemos que seguir entrenando. – Le sonrió Rias mientras le pasaba un libro de magia – Intenta probar con esto.

-Si Jefa.

-¡Vamos Xenovia!

-¡Ahora veras Irina!

KACHIN-KACHIN

Ambas amigas peleaban entre ellas usando sus armas. Xenovia blandía a [Durandal] mientras que la castaña una espada sacro-demoniaca por cortesía de Kiba y [Excalibur] por parte de Issei.

KACHIN

[Mimic]

CHAS

La peli azul esquivaba con agilidad la espada sagrada, ahora convertida en un látigo. Intentó acortar distancia con la castaña, pero un nuevo movimiento se lo impidió, por lo que decidió acumular aura en [Durandal] y realizar un corte vertical, lanzando un corte de aura hacia la castaña.

[Destruction]

Irina convirtió el látigo en katana, acumulando aura, lanzando un corte, interceptando el de [Durandal].

BOOOM

El choque de ambos cortes de aura chocó, produciendo una explosión.

KACHIN

Xenovia blandió su espada, interceptando un ataque de una invisible Irina.

-¡Vamos, vamos! – exclamó sonriente la castaña, desapareciendo de nuevo.

Xenovia sonrió alegre.

-¡Si!

A una distancia segura, Asia, Rias, Akeno, John y Koneko observaban el duelo entre ambas espadachín.

-Parece que están muy entusiasmadas. – comentó John sonriente.

-Ambas están alegres de volver a entrenar juntas. – sonrió Asia mientras acariciaba a Asia, que observaba todo en su regazo.

[Guargh]

La pequeña larva desvió su mirada al castaño, que se encontraba entrenando a Kiba.

El castaño golpeaba el estómago del rubio, girando sobre sí mismo, derribándolo.

-Tienes que moverte más rápido. – le explicaba el castaño, sosteniendo a [Ascalon] - Tienes que crear las armas más rápido y desde diferentes ángulos.

-Ahhh… ahhh… tienes razón… - murmuro el rubio levantándose lentamente.

-Pues venga. Sigamos.

-¡Ahí voy!

Desplazándose con una velocidad de vértigo el rubio se plantó en la espalda del castaño, blandiendo con fuerza la espada.

KACHIN

El castaño bloqueó un estoque a su espalda con un simple movimiento.

-Tienes que poner más poder a tus espadas. – le explicó sin darse la vuelta.

KACHIN

CRASH

Girando rápidamente sobre su eje, destrozando la espada con [Ascalon].

-¡Vamos leñe!

-¡[Sword Birth]! - exclamó el rubio hundiendo otra espada en el suelo.

FRISH

Creando decenas de ellas contra el ángel.

Moviendo su mano, el castaño creo una serie de espadas de luz, destruyendo con gran facilidad las espadas del rubio.

Este se quedó mirando fijamente al castaño, jadeando. Issei se quedó quieto, observando, dejando que se recuperara. Relajando la respiración, el rubio se levantó. Extendiendo las manos, concentrándose, creando cuatro hojas a su alrededor.

-Eso está mejor. – sonrió Issei.

-Poder. Debo ponerles más poder. – murmuró.

Entonces empezó a imbuir más poder a sus espadas.

Issei señaló hacia Kiba, y sus espadas de luz fueron hacia el sin misericordia.

CRASH-CRASH

Las espadas de Kiba consiguieron destrozar las de luz.

-No está mal. – susurró con una leve sonrisa. Aunque sus espadas de luz tuvieran poco poder. El justo y necesario para el momento.

El rubio se alejó unos pasos a toda prisa, generando ocho espadas.

-Lo has hecho bien, pero deberíamos de acabar. Usas demasiado poder, y no estás acostumbrado.

KACHIN

Entrecerrando los ojos, el castaño destruyó una espada sacro-demoniaca a centímetros de su cabeza.

-Kiba…

-Lo lamento, pero aun no quiero acabar. – le dijo con fuertes jadeos.

-Ahhh… Lo lamento, pero no me dejas opción.

PAM

Debido al cansancio, el rubio no pudo evitar el golpe en el estómago que le propinó el castaño.

-Bien. Por hoy está bien. – le susurró mientras Kiba caía inconsciente.

XXXXX

-Lo has hecho bien Kiba. – le felicitó Issei una vez el rubio recuperó la consciencia.

-Gracias profesor.

-Descansa por ahora. No debes sobre forzarte, o el entrenamiento no sirve de nada.

-Creo que me voy a descansar. – dijo el pequeño dhampir mientras se levantaba.

-Tu entrenamiento aún no ha acabado. – La que dijo eso fue Akeno, que tenía una pelota en sus manos – Tienes que entrenar tu poder de parar el tiempo. O si no… habrá castigo. Ufufufú.

-¡¿Queeeee?! - lloriqueo el rubio.

-Chicas, tenemos que irnos. Irina, Asia, ¿nos acompañáis? – ofreció sonriente Rias.

-¿Iros? ¿A dónde? – preguntaron castaño y rubio al unísono.

-Eso es cosa de chicas. – respondió sonriente mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Dicho esto, el grupo femenino y John se marcharon del instituto, dejando al trio a solas.

-… bueno. No se vosotros, pero yo creo que me voy pa dentro. – dijo Issei mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la sala del club.

XXXXX

-Tengo que decirle a Azazel que tiene un buen whisky. – murmuró el castaño mientras se sentaba cómodamente en uno de los sofás.

-Es refrescante. – sonrió Kiba mientras se secaba con una toalla y se bebía un refresco.

Gasper se sentó junto al rubio en otro sofá mientras el castaño jugueteaba con Saphira.

-Impresionante. – susurró el rubio.

-¿?

-Ella. Es impresionante que tengas un dragón.

-Si. Para mí también es extraño, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. – Sonrió mientras le acariciaba la barriga, provocando que la dragona ronroneara del gusto – Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿habéis pensado una estrategia para luchar contra Sairaorg?

-No. Me temo que aún no hemos pensado en nada. Sin duda alguna será nuestro partido más difícil. Pero confió en Buchou.

-Pues ya veremos si eso sirve de mucho. – dijo Azazel, entrando por la puerta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó el castaño, levantando una ceja.

-Os he traído algo de comida. – levantando ambos brazos, mostrando una pizza.

-¡Si, pizza! ¡¿De qué es?! – preguntó extasiado.

[¡Guargh!]

La larva, al oler el delicioso olor, dejó de pedir mimos para incorporarse, observando la caja.

-Una carbonara.

-Mmm. Rico. – Babeó el castaño cogiendo la caja, poniéndola sobre la mesa y destapándola – Joder. Esto es más grande que un tamaño familiar. – Susurró sonriente mientras cogía un trozo para sí y otro para Saphira – Mejor que Gabriel no se entere. – le dijo a la larva.

Los otros tres también cogieron un trozo, degustándola.

-Oye Kiba, tengo algo muy importante que decirte sobre el [Rating Game]. – le dijo Azazel.

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunto luego de tragar un trozo.

-¿Conoces el valor de la mayor cualidad que debe de tener un [Rey]?

-No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-El valor es el del [Sacrificio]. – Explicó – El valor de sacrificar a tus piezas… o tú mismo si eres una pieza. De entre todas las piezas del sequito de Rias eres quien más afecto reúne… Kiba Yuuto.

-¿En serio?

-Situación hipotética; pongamos que durante un [Duelo] o un combate te ves entre la espada y la pared y tienes que escoger entre Rias o Gasper, ¿a quién salvarías?

-A la Jefa. - respondió el rubio al instante.

-Veo que tu resolución es firme. Bien hecho. Aunque tengo serias dudas de que el resto del equipo piense igual. La familia Gremory siempre ha sido muy afectuosa. Diría que entre todos los demonios, vuestro grupo es uno de los que tienen mayores lazos afectivos. No tenéis que olvidar que es un arma de doble filo. Ese afecto puede ser un arma poderosa o una increíble debilidad. Vuestros enemigos valoraran esos lazos a la hora de crear estrategias para combatiros. Pero tampoco tenéis que dedicaros a salvarlos siempre. El que caigáis repetidamente por ayudar a vuestros compañeros os hará débiles. Tenéis que tener la determinación para mantener la calma cuando caigan algunos de vuestros compañeros, como en el combate contra Sona Sitri. Recordad esto… _'aquel que debe sobrevivir hasta el último momento durante un [Duelo] eres tú, el [Rey], no tus siervos'_.

-Eso es cierto. Os pongo el ejemplo de la defensa de La Coruña en 1589 contra la Armada Inglesa. El 3 de mayo de 1589 las tropas inglesas, habiendo cercado la ciudad de La Coruña, abrieron una brecha en la muralla y comenzaron el asalto de la ciudad vieja, dirigidas por un alférez que, con la bandera de la resistencia en mano, logró subir a la parte más alta de la muralla. María Pita mató al alférez inglés. No se sabe realmente con qué arma se llevó a cabo la muerte del alférez; hay quien dice que con la espada del marido difunto de María Pita, su segundo esposo Gregorio de Recamonde, muerto en ese mismo asalto inglés; otros que con cuchillos de su negocio personal; otros que con arma de fuego. La tradición dice que este hecho se llevó a cabo al grito en gallego de _"Quen teña honra, que me siga"_, que significa _"quien tenga honra que me siga"_ y que esto desmoralizó a la tropa inglesa, compuesta por doce mil efectivos, y provocó su retirada.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – preguntó el caído levemente asombrado.

-Siempre me ha gustado mucho la historia. – respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Ya veo. ¡A, cierto, casi se me olvida! – invocó un círculo mágico, de los cuales aparecieron varias figuras.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Eran figuras de ellos mismos. Unas figuras muy bien hechas.

-Tomad. Son vuestras. – sonrió el caído mientras se acomodaba y observaba complacido como cada uno cogía la suya.

-Están muy bien hechas. – comentó Gasper.

-Desde luego. – Asintió el rubio - ¿Para qué son?

-Estas figuras las venderemos en los menús infantiles de las hamburgueserías del [Inframundo]. – Explicó sonriente - Cada una tiene una pequeña cualidad, que es que tienen un poco de magia. Apretad el botón de la espalda.

Todos apretaron el botón. Al instante cada figura hizo algo distinto.

El muñeco de Issei se cubrió de una armadura roja, la de Kiba creó dos espadas del aspecto de sus espadas sacro-demoniacas y Gasper se convirtió en una pequeña nube de vampiros.

-Impresionante. – murmuró el rubio.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado la magia? – preguntó Issei.

-No debes preocuparte. Esa magia se recupera sola. Solo tuvimos que tomar una pequeña muestra. Hay figuras de todos los ángeles y demonios Gremory.

-Vaya. Miedo me da preguntar cuando ha ocurrido eso, pero bueno. ¿Y nuestros beneficios?

-Para los más necesitados. – se encogió de hombros.

-Bien. Mejor eso que otra cosa. – murmuró sonriente, observando como la armadura se desvanecía.

-Muchachos, tengo que pediros algo muy importante. – dijo de pronto Azazel con gesto serio.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Os importa encargaros de Akeno? – Los tres le miraron confusos – Por si no os acordáis, Akeno odia a Baraqiel y a los ángeles caídos. Desde que Baraqiel vino la última vez, tampoco me escucha a mí. Parece que me la tiene jurada. Creo que vosotros sois los únicos a los que ella escucharía. Si algo la pasa, por favor, apoyadla. Me sentiré seguro si sois vosotros.

-Por supuesto. No dejare que le pase nada. – respondió Issei con voz firme – Después de todo, es mi estudiante.

-No dejaré que le pase nada. – respondió Kiba con gran convicción.

-¡Yo tampoco! – exclamó Gasper.

-Bien, me alegro. – Sonrió alegre mientras se relajaba - Si quieres saber su historia completa pregúntale a Sirzechs o Grayfia, ellos son imparciales. No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero hay una parte emocional de Akeno que es muy débil. Normalmente actúa de manera admirable para los estudiantes de tu escuela, una de las dos grandes Onee-sama llena de elegancia. Pero si le quitas eso, ella en el fondo es una chica normal de su edad. Si en algún momento os muestra esa cara, por favor, apoyadla.

-Entiendo.

-En cuanto a la [Juggernaut Drive]... – observó al castaño.

-¿?

-No la uses de nuevo. No me gustaría que murieras porque el poder de controlar la [Juggernaut Drive] funciona con los malos sentimientos de los antiguos portadores.

-Lo sé. – Habló el castaño - Es como una maldición. Parece que están tratando de usar el poder de la oscuridad para controlarme para que puedan drenar mi vida.

-Exacto. Dicen que los familiares y las personas cercanas a los antiguos usuarios fueron afectados también por la maldición. Por eso me gustaría que eliminaras la maldición, ósea, los sentimientos negativos. Podrías ser capaz de obtener un poder que rivaliza con la [Juggernaut Drive] sin acortar tu vida. Por eso, tienes que ir a lo profundo de tu conciencia en el [Sacred Gear] y liberar a los pasados [Sekiryuutei] de sus pensamientos negativos].

-Es fácil decirlo y muy difícil hacerlo. El poder que reside allí… es algo de temer. Pero no quiero que nadie sea afectado por la maldición. No sé qué pasaría si alguno fuera gravemente afectado.

-Pues tendrás que convencerlos. Estoy seguro de que Ddraig te ayudara.

Al decir el nombre del dragón, la [Boosted Gear] se materializó.

-[Si, pero los pensamientos de los pasados [Sekiryuutei] están llenos de una oscuridad que ni siquiera yo podría alcanzar]

-Yo creo en ti Issei. Creo que tienes posibilidades de convertirte en el más poderoso de la historia. Has demostrado que eres capaz de parar el modo _'Verdecer'_ y has demostrado un gran poder que no te vuelve loco. Sin duda superaras a muchos.

-Eso es lo que más deseo. No acabar como los anteriores. – dijo con aire nostálgico.

-Y poder vivir tranquilamente con Gabriel. – una sonrisa perversa surgió en los labios del caído.

-Exacto.

-Y tener mucho sexo con ella.

-Y tener mucho sexo con… - al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojó mientras invocaba sus dos espadas sagradas y expulsaba su aura angelical - ¡AZAZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! – se carcajeaba el caído mientras escapaba de un enfurecido y avergonzado castaño.

* * *

_**Esa noche**_

El castaño se encontraba reunido junto a Azazel y Gabriel en la casa de Kuoh del caído. Frente a ellos se encontraban los hologramas de Sirzechs, Miguel y Shemhazai.

-Esto, ¿puedo preguntar qué hago aquí?

[Guargh]

-Ahhh. Y tú deberías de estar durmiendo. – suspiró mientras la larva de dragón se dormía en su regazo.

-*Nos hemos reunido para hablar sobre la actual situación de Odín* - respondió Shemhazai.

-¿Perdón? No entiendo.

-Odín y el posible ataque a su persona mientras visita a los [Dioses Japoneses], también llamados [Dioses Shinto]. – le explicó Azazel.

-Ah.

-*El asunto que nos atañe es simple. El equipo de Rias Gremory, reforzado con los emisarios del [Cielo] y dos miembros de categoría [Cadre] de [Grígori] escoltarán a Odín hasta alcanzar el lugar de reunión con los [Dioses Shinto]. Una vez allí serán sus propias fuerzas quienes se harán cargo de él* - explicó Shemhazai.

-Supongo que eso está bastante bien. – Murmuró el castaño - ¿Dónde se encuentra ese viejo verde?

-*En su hotel, siendo protegido por Baraqiel y la valkiria*

-¿Y dónde será la reunión entre Odín y los [Dioses Shinto]? – preguntó la rubia.

-*En el Templo de Ise. Es el templo más importante de esa religión. El templo sintoísta más importante de Japón. Se encuentra al sur de esta ciudad.* - respondió Shemhazai.

-*¿Sabes algo de los [Dioses Shinto]?* - le preguntó Sirzechs al castaño.

-Me temo que no. A pesar de haber vivido aquí durante mis primeros años, no tengo recuerdos, y no he estudiado a esta religión. ¿Eso es un problema?

-*En absoluto*

-Pero sigo sin entender. Si supuestamente los [Dioses Shinto] no son violentos y no amenazan la vida de Odín… ¿entonces para qué es esta reunión? Si no os importa, me gustaría que fuéramos al grano.

-*Tan directo como siempre* - sonrió Miguel - *Bien, pues vayamos a él. Sospechamos que algunas deidades del panteón nórdico podrían haber unido sus fuerzas a la [Brigada]*

-Eso no es bueno. Si he entendido, ¿estamos diciendo que alguien del panteón nórdico va tras la cabeza del viejo?

-*Exacto*

-Si un Dios quiere la cabeza de Odín vendrá preparado. Esto lo cambia todo. Mi señor Miguel, no somos lo suficientemente poderosos para enfrentarnos a un posible Dios Nórdico. Aun con Baraqiel y Azazel. Ninguno de nosotros puede herir a un Dios.

-Eso me ofende, pero tiene razón. – Azazel se encogió de hombros – Después de todo, el único con poder para eliminar a un Dios serias tú, pero no has logrado dicha capacidad.

-Lo sé. ¿No podría venir Dulio?

-*… no lo sé. Tendría que ver, pero dudo que pueda. Lo lamento*

-Yo podría ir. – dijo Gabriel, sorprendiendo a todos.

-*Pero hermana…*

-No veo inconveniente. Si van Azazel y Baraqiel, ¿por qué no podría ir yo? Si van dos de los máximos líderes de [Grígori], ¿por qué no podría ir una [Serafín] del [Cielo]? – preguntó con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al castaño.

Este sonrió ante el apoyo y esperó paciente una respuesta de los demás.

-*…* - los líderes se miraron entre ellos.

-Por mí no hay problema. – Sonrió el caído – Gabriel tiene toda la razón del mundo. Si vamos nosotros, ¿por qué no ella?

-*Ahhh… Si es tu voluntad, entonces no me interpondré* - dijo Miguel con una leve sonrisa - *Solo te pido que tengas cuidado hermana*

-Tranquilo. Lo tendré. – le devolvió la sonrisa.

-*Si Miguel y Azazel no tienen problema, entonces yo tampoco* - Sirzechs dio su consentimiento.

-*Entonces que así sea* - Shemhazai también dio su consentimiento.

La pareja se miró sonriente.

-*Bien. Entonces esta reunión ya ha acabado* - dijo Miguel antes de desaparecer.

Después de él desaparecieron Sirzechs y Shemhazai.

-Bueno. La cosa ha ido bastante bien. – dijo Azazel mientras se levantaba y tomaba una bebida.

-Si. Pero aun así…

-[Enfrentarse a un Dios. Eso es algo que nunca antes hemos hecho. Eres el primero en enfrentarse a uno desde que estoy sellado]

-¿En serio?

-[Si]

-[Parece que la cosa se va a poner muy interesante. Estaremos contigo Ise]

-_[¡Cuenta con nosotros!]_

-"Gracias"

-Si algo os llega a pasar a ti, Gabriel o Baraqiel no tendremos a nadie más que a Odín con capacidad para herir a alguien con [Divinidad]. – le dijo al caído.

-Odín es viejo pero fuerte. No lo subestimes.

-No lo hago. Pero si alguien va a por él, entonces deberán de conocer algún modo para neutralizarlo. Esto no será tan sencillo.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es descansar y planear esto con la mente despejada. – Dijo Gabriel mientras se levantaba – Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

-Pero mañana es domingo. – sonrió el caído.

-Si. Pero pasado mañana es lunes, y no quiero que luego llegue con ojeras a trabajar.

* * *

_**Tarde-noche del día siguiente – parte trasera del viejo edificio**_

-Ya estamos todos. - murmuró el chico observando a todos los presentes – Ahora, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

-El método de transporte será este carruaje. - mirando a un enorme caballo de ocho piernas atado a un majestuoso carruaje blanco.

-¿Ese vehículo es de fiar? - preguntó Azazel serio.

-Es de construcción Asgardiana, mi vehículo privado. – Explicó Odín con orgullo - Sleipnir es más rápido que ninguna criatura que hayas podido ver.

-Desde ahora y hasta que lleguemos a la prefectura de Mie tendremos que estar muy atentos. – Habló Rias – El señor Odín tiene organizada una reunión con la Diosa Amaterasu y nuestra obligación es hacer que llegue sano y salvo. Seremos los siguientes en esta operación: mi propio sequito al completo, Irina Shidou, Asia Argento, Issei Hyodo y Gabriel como emisarios del [Cielo], Azazel y Baraqiel por parte de [Grígori], y una valkiria enviadas por Asgard.

-Las formaciones serán las siguientes. – explicó Akeno colocándose junto a la chica, levantando unos campos holográficos tras ella. La Jefa, yo misma, Issei Hyodo, Azazel, Gabriel y Rossweisse seremos la escolta del señor Odín. - pasando a otra imagen – Irina Shidou, Kiba Yuuto, Xenovia y Baraqiel acompañaran al carruaje desde el aire. - pasando a otra imagen – Por otro lado, el equipo de apoyo estará formado por Gasper Vladi, Koneko Toujou, John Walker y Asia Argento.

-Tenemos dos cientos kilómetros hasta el Templo de Ise. Iremos directos, rápidos y sin detenernos. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿No? ¡Pues en marcha!

XXXXX

-La mujer ideal japonesa sí que está buena. Las Geishas son las mejores. – comentó feliz Odín.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado tu visita a Japón. – le dijo Azazel.

-¡Mi señor Odín! – Le recriminó Rossweisse - Ya casi es hora de encontrarnos con los otros dioses Japoneses, así que por favor deje de pensar que está de vacaciones. A este paso va a tener problemas con varias personas cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Eres una mujer que no sabe cómo calmarse. ¿Qué tal si te relajas? Es por eso que no consigues un novio. – masculló el [Dios Jefe Nórdico].

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con que yo tenga n-n-novio o no! ¡E-estoy soltera porque quiero!

KAKUN

HIHEEEEEEEE

Todo iba muy tranquilo hasta que el vagón se detuvo de repente. La calma fue cambiada por la seriedad y alarma. Todos se pusieron en guardia al instante.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡¿No me digan que son los terroristas?! – exclamó Rossweisse.

-No sé, pero esto nunca es buena señal. – masculló Azazel.

Ambos salieron del carruaje.

-[Compañero. Esta es la presencia de un Dios]

-Pues vaya.

Por ultimo salieron ambos ángeles.

Afuera todos estaban en posición. Kiba, Xenovia e Irina estaban en posición de batalla con Baraqiel en el centro.

Frente al grupo se encontraba el causante de la parada. Un hombre relativamente joven, moreno, de ropajes oscuros, similares en estilo a los de Odín que les sonreía de forma malévola.

-¡Encantado de conoceros! ¡Soy el Dios Nórdico del Engaño! ¡Loki! – se presentó el susodicho.

-No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende en demasía. – murmuró Gabriel mientras se colocaba junto a ambas Gremory.

-Loki, un Dios Nórdico. – dijo Rias.

-Sí, es Loki. – Dijo Azazel mientras desplegaba sus doce alas negras y se elevaba para acercarse al Dios - Encontrarte en un lugar así. ¿Tienes algún asunto que tratar con nosotros? En este vagón está el Dios Jefe Nórdico, Odín. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? – preguntó con malicia.

-Así es, ángel caído. El [Padre de Todos] dejó nuestra organización para irse con otras [Facciones]. Eso es muy molesto.

-Eres muy valiente diciendo eso en su presencia, Loki.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Vaya, vaya con el [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos! – Se burló - Que conste que te prefiero a ti que a los demonios o a los ángeles, es una lástima. El que estés aquí implica que tendrás que recibir el castigo igualmente. Si has de culpar a alguien culpa a Odín.

-Es un poco contradictorio que no permitas que él [Dios Jefe Nórdico] se reúna con otras deidades pero tú si puedes atacarlas. ¿No es acaso contradictorio? – preguntó Gabriel con una sonrisa mientras desplegaba sus alas blancas y se posaba junto al caído.

-Interesante. También uno de los [Serafines]. Pero no pasa nada si es para destruirlas. – Loki se encogió de hombros - No me gusta la paz. Es vuestra religión la que osa meterse en nuestros dominios con esa maldita Biblia. – le acusó a la rubia

-¿Y por qué me reclamas a mí? Dile eso a Miguel o a mi difunto [Padre]. O si quieres ya le envió yo el mensaje.

-No importa con quien hable. Es un problema que el [Padre de Todos] quiera negociar con los [Dioses Orientales]. Si hace eso nos sería imposible realizar el [Ragnarok]. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber dejando el Yggdrasil? – el preguntó a Azazel.

-Eso no importa. Lo importante es, ¿tienes algo que ver con la [Brigada del Caos]? ¿Estas aliado con ellos? Aunque creo que no me responderás con sinceridad.

-Me repulsa que me mezcles con esa escoria de terroristas. Vine aquí por voluntad propia. Y Ophis no tiene nada que ver en esto. – respondió aburrido Loki.

Todos relajaron levemente sus cuerpos, pues esa era una buena noticia.

-Osea que es un problema del panteón nórdico. – murmuró el castaño.

-Así que no eres de la [Brigada del Caos]. Aunque en parte me alivia, también es un problema. Viejo, éste es el problema que tiene tu [Facción]. – le dijo a Odín.

Odín, al escuchar sus palabras, salió con Rossweisse. Activó un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies, y se movió flotando por el aire junto a la valkiria.

-Hmmm. Todavía hay gente muy testaruda por ahí arriba y de vez en cuando salen idiotas como este. – dijo Odín mientras acariciaba su barba.

Azazel y Gabriel tuvieron que esconder su risa al ver como el anciano insultaba al otro Dios.

-¡Señor Loki! ¡Usted no tiene autoridad para hacer esto! ¡Usted no es nadie como para apuntar sus colmillos ante el [Dios Jefe]! ¡Es algo imperdonable! ¡Así no se hacen las cosas! ¡Hay otros modos de hacerlo! – exclamó Rossweisse, que cambio su traje de negocios por su armadura.

-Ninguna guerrera se debería meter en mi camino. Deberías conocer tu lugar. – Le dijo con voz gélida a la peli platino - Te estoy preguntando Odín, ¿piensas continuar con esta reunión pese a mi oposición?

-Así es. Al menos hablar con Sirzechs y Azazel es mil veces más divertido que hablarte a ti. Quiero aprender sobre los [Dioses Shinto]. También ellos están interesados en nuestro [Yggdrasil]. Tras la reunión, si fructifica, pienso realizar mediante emisarios un intercambio de culturas. – respondió relajadamente.

-Ya está confirmado. Solo estás haciendo idioteces. Es hora de que tengamos una discusión más seria. – dijo Loki haciendo una mueca.

ZUUUM

Sonriendo perversamente, el Dios Nórdico empezó a liberar enormes cantidades de poder mágico. Un poder mágico que ha alcanzado el rango de un [Dios].

-"¿Algún día tendré un poder así? Impresionante"

-[No socio. Algún día tendrás un poder mayor que ese. Ese estúpido Dios no era nada comparado a mí cuando era libre. Quizás su hermano Thor si fuese un buen rival]

-¿Así que puedo entender esto como que quieres lucha con nosotros? ¿Una declaración de guerra?– preguntó Azazel.

-Entiéndelo como quieras. – respondió mientras se preparaba para su primer movimiento.

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

El castaño invocó su armadura al instante.

[Ascalon] [Excalibur]

Invocando también ambas espadas sagradas.

[Durandal]

Lanzando un corte de aura, la peli azul movió su espada. El Dios hizo un leve movimiento, esquivando hábilmente el ataque, pero…

[Destruction]

BOOOM

Apareciendo en su espalda, un invisible y súper rápido Issei atacaba al Dios.

-[Tres habilidades al mismo tiempo. Vamos mejorando] – felicitó [Nimue].

-La victoria es para quien de él primer golpe. – le sonrió la peli azul al castaño.

Pero, luego de que el humo del ataque desapareciera, se mostró a Loki sin daño alguno.

-Pero parece que mi sincronización no es tan buena como para herir a un Dios. – masculló el castaño.

-_[Siendo sincera, [Caliburn] es la única fija que es capaz de dañar a un Dios. [Durandal] y [Excalibur] deben tener una sincronización perfecta con su portador para lograrlo. Y yo… bueno, mi especialidad son los dragones… después de todo.]_

-[Aunque estas en proceso de mejora]

-_[Bah. Eso llevara mucho tiempo]_

-Parece que no ha servido de nada. Lo que se esperaba de un Dios. – murmuró Azazel.

-Una espada sagrada del Dios Bíblico. Son armas sorprendentes, pero insuficientes. Es como una suave brisa. – se burló Loki.

-Pues ya me gustaría verte contra [Caliburn] y Arthur. – sonrió el castaño.

Kiba invocó su [Balance Breaker] e Irina una de luz, atacando conjuntamente. A una velocidad divina…

ZAS

Kiba clavó su espada en el pecho del Dios mientras que Irina…

SLASH

Le cortaba la espalda.

-Inútil. – murmuró el Dios a espaldas de Issei.

-¿Cómo? – se preguntó Kiba mientras observaba la figura de Loki desvanecerse.

-Muere.

Invocando su poder divino, envió un ataque contra el castaño…

BOOOM

Impactando de lleno.

-¡Profesor! – exclamaron los estudiantes.

-Tranquilizaos. – les dijo Gabriel sin dejar de observar al Dios.

-Oh. Una ilusión. – murmuró Loki levemente sorprendido al ver al castaño desaparecer.

FIUM

BOOOM

Loki recubrió sus manos que unas partículas de luz, recibiendo el poderoso impacto de un ataque de luz. El Dios dirigió su mirada hacia su atacante, encontrándose con Gabriel, quien acababa de lanzar una lanza de luz.

BOOOM

Defendiéndose de nuevo al recibir el ataque de una esfera de [Poder de la Destrucción].

-Ellos no serán los únicos que ataquen. – dijo Rias envuelta en una aura demoniaca, saliendo del carruaje junto a su [Reina].

-Cabello rojo. La Casa Gremory, ¿cierto? Tu entonces debes de ser la pariente directa del actual [Maou] Lucifer. Veamos. – Repasó uno a uno a sus contrincantes - Dos Líderes de [Grígori], una [Gran Serafín] del [Cielo], dos ángeles, demonios y el [Sekiryuutei]. ¿No crees que es una guardia un poco excesiva? – preguntó burlón al viejo Odín.

-Al ver a un idiota como tú haciendo el idiota creo que no. ha acabado siendo una buena decisión - respondió divertido.

Esquivando una estocada de Kiba, estrellándolo contra el suelo de una patada, agachándose al instante, desarmo a la peli azul con una mano, golpeando con el puño su, usando su cuerpo para entorpecer el ataque de Irina, creando una esfera de energía, derribándolos a ambos con una enorme explosión.

-¿No tenéis nada más?

PAM

Recibiendo un puñetazo en la mejilla, alejándolo varios metros.

-¡! – con asombro, el Dios se llevó su mano a su mejilla, donde había recibido el puño.

-Je. Parece que he logrado golpearte. – sonrió Issei.

En su mano tenia a [Excalibur], la cual se había convertido en un guante. Se encontraba recubierta de aura. El castaño había usado a [Rapidly] y [Transparency] para aparecer rápidamente junto al Dios mientras este era entretenido por el trio de espadachines, consiguiendo golpearlo.

-Hohohoho. Este mocoso [Sekiryuutei] es muy divertido. – sonrió Odín.

Dicho esto Issei voló a enorme velocidad contra Loki con su puño enguantado envuelto en fuego de dragón. Usando a [Nightmare] creó tres versiones suyas. Loki no pudo esquivarlo, así que se defendió con sus partículas. El choque provoco una onda expansiva muy fuerte. El castaño cayó con fuerza contra el suelo.

-Tsk. Eso ha dolido un huevo. – masculló.

-Un buen intento. Pero yo domino las ilusiones. – se burló el Dios.

ZAS-ZAS-ZAS

El Dios se vio sorprendido al recibir el ataque de Azazel y Gabriel. Ambos, con una sincronización sorprendente, atacaban a Loki con espadas de luz.

Pero el Dios o bien esquivaba o bien se protegía con magia nórdica o bien…

ZAS

-Pse.

Desaparecía con sus ilusiones.

-Estúpidos con alas. – Se burló Loki a varios metros de ellos – Nunca seréis capaces de dañar a un Dios, por muchos milenios que pasen. Nunca seréis capaces de igualar a vuestro creador.

-Puede que tengas razón en eso. – Dijo Gabriel mientras expulsaba aura – Puede que no podamos derrotarte, Dios Loki, pero… - sonrió – podemos distraerte.

-¡!

SLASH

Loki se dio la vuelta, creando una barrera defensiva de magia nórdica, pero esta apenas pudo hacer nada contra el poderoso ataque. Para su extrañeza, no pudo moverse una vez que la barrera fue destruida, por lo que parte del mismo ataque le golpeó, provocándole algún pequeño corte en el cuerpo.

-Tsk. –apretó los dientes, observando a quienes hicieron dicho ataque.

Issei sonreía mientras sujetaba ambas espadas sacras, las cuales tenían una mezcla de aura sagrada y dragontina, además de fuego de dragón. Rias estaba envuelta en [Poder de la Destrucción]. Akeno y Baraqiel también estaban a su lado. John se encontraba sonriente con su [Sacred Gear] activado. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Rossweisse.

Todos ellos habían unido sus ataques para superar la barrera mágica nórdica del Dios. La magia nórdica de Rossweisse había debilitado la barrera, y los ataques del resto fueron suficiente para dañar al Dios… aunque fuera algún pequeño corte.

Junto al trio espadachín y Koneko se encontraba Gasper, que respiraba entrecortadamente. El pequeño dhampir había usado su poder para detener al Dios durante un leve instante.

-Jojojojo. No está mal. – sonrió satisfecho Odín.

-Chúpate esa. – sonrió el castaño.

-Bien hecho Gasper. – le felicitó Rias a su [Alfil].

-Malditos… ¡maldita escoria! – Exclamó enojado, chasqueando los dedos - Si bien no he matado a Odín… ¡me lo cobraré con vosotros!

A su lado apareció una brecha, de la cual salió un gigantesco lobo de diez metros. Nada más salir, todos temblaron levemente, sintiendo temor del sabueso.

GRRR

Gruñó.

-Esto no es bueno. – murmuró Gabriel.

-[Compañero, ese lobo es muy peligroso. Evítalo] – le advirtió Ddraig.

-Esto es muy complicado. ¡No luchéis contra el! – exclamó nervioso Azazel.

-¿Q-que es ese lobo? – pregunto John temblando como una hoja y pálido del terror.

-Es Fenrir. – Masculló Baraqiel - Es una criatura capaz de matar a un Dios si le muerde.

-¡!

Odín observó serio al sabueso y luego a Loki.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Hola hijo mío! – Saludó el Dios al chucho - Así es. Deberían ser cuidadosos. – Sonrió arrogante - Este es uno de los más aterradores monstruos que he creado. Después de todo, estos colmillos pueden matar a los Dioses. Aunque no lo he probado, pero debería ser efectivo contra los Dioses de las otras religiones. Puede ocasionar heridas mortales, ya sea en un demonio de [Clase Alta] o un dragón legendario. – Explicó mientras palmeaba a Fenrir - La verdad es que no quería usar los colmillos de mi Fenrir en aquellos que no sean del mundo Nórdico. Bueno, hacer que mi pequeño pruebe la sangre de aquellos que no son del mundo Nórdico será una buena experiencia para él. – Entonces fijó su vista en Rias - La sangre del [Maou] Lucifer. Podrías llegar a ser un gran problema en el futuro. Fenrir… ¡mátala!

AUUU

El lobo aulló y se lanzó hacia la pelirroja a gran velocidad.

El castaño, usando su máxima velocidad, aumentada también por [Rapidly], se posiciono frente a la pelirroja, blandiendo ambas espadas sagradas, consiguiendo mantener la boca abierta a base de fuerza bruta. A pesar de ello, todo su cuerpo temblaba por la simple fuerza de mantener abierta la boca del lobo.

-Prueba esto. – murmuró mientras exhalaba una gran cantidad de fuego de dragón.

AUUU

El lobo aulló de dolor mientras se alejaba. A pesar del ataque, dicho lobo sonrió.

-Cough. – tosió sangre el castaño mientras caía hacia el suelo.

-¡Ise! – Exclamó Gabriel horrorizada mientras lo interceptaba antes de estrellarse contra el suelo - ¡Asia! – llamó a la otra rubia, la cual se acercó todo lo rápido que pudo.

-¡!

Su cara fue de puro terror al observar la herida en el vientre del castaño. Fenrir había conseguido atravesar su armadura mientras el castaño exhalaba el fuego. Entonces se arrodillo a su lado mientras empezaba a curarle.

-Loki! - rugieron Baraqiel y Azazel creando las lanzas de luz más poderosas en su repertorio.

-Incluso sin usar a Fenrir, ustedes son sólo dos ángeles caídos. Así que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra mí. – se burló de ambos.

Entonces invocó círculo mágico como escudo, el cual se expandió hasta el cielo. Las lanzas fueron detenidas al chocar con el escudo…

BOOOM

Provocando una poderosa explosión.

-¡Joder con la puta magia nórdica! – exclamó Azazel con gran enojo.

-Asgard no es el Reino de TecnoMagia por nada…- murmuró Baraqiel.

-¡Entonces usaré la misma magia! – exclamó Rossweisse enojada.

La valkiria creó diferentes círculos mágicos con la misma fórmula que los de Loki, disparando una ráfaga de haces de luz hacia el Dios.

BAN-BAN-BAN

-Esta vez no funcionara. Aunque uses la misma fórmula, tus ataques son demasiado débiles para penetrar mis escudos. - murmuró el Dios sin pestañear – Mi turno. - mirando a los demonios fríamente con su fiel lobo a su lado.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano y notaron como los instintos de Fenrir aumentaron. El lobo iba a atacar pero algo lo detuvo.

[Destruction]

BOOOM

AUUU

Un poderosísimo corte de aura golpeó al lobo, lanzándolo una decena de metros, alejándolo del grupo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el castaño, pero este seguía en el suelo, aunque sonreía. Entonces se fijaron en otra figura.

ZUUUM

Gabriel expulsó todo su poder angelical mientras que en sus manos sostenía a [Ascalon] y [Excalibur], las cuales emitían una poderosa aura.

-[No te lo tomes a mal Ise, pero con Gabriel si podemos sacar todo nuestro potencial]

-_[Es normal. Después de todo, ella tiene muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiisima más experiencia]_

-Loki. – masculló la rubia, mirando fijamente al Dios, el cual solo alzó una ceja.

GRRR

Fenrir gruñó mientras se lanzaba contra la rubia.

-¡Mi señora Gabriel! – exclamó Irina horrorizada mientras observaba como los colmillos del lobo atravesaban a la [Gran Serafín].

-Lobo idiota. – murmuró la rubia sobre el lobo, con [Excalibur] transformada en un guante, como hizo el castaño.

SLASH

Realizando un corte con [Ascalon]…

[Destruction]

PAAAAAM

Aumentando el poder de su puñetazo con su propio poder más el poder de [Excalibur].

PUUUUUM

Fenrir fue lanzado contra el suelo, pero se volvió a levantar, gruñendo con fuerza, mirando asesinamente a la rubia.

Volvió a lanzarse contra ella, pero usando a, [Ascalon] y las habilidades [Rapidly], [Destruction] y [Nightmare], Gabriel consiguió confundir al lobo, permitiendo atacarle desde distintos puntos con gran poder.

BOOOM-BOOOM

PAM

BOOOM

PAM-PAM-PAM

PUUUUUM

El lobo volvió a estrellarse contra el suelo. La rubia sin duda alguna era un grandísimo rival con ambas espadas sagradas en su poder. Los presentes no querían ni imaginarse de que sería capaz ella, o un [Serafín] si poseyeran [Durandal] y [Caliburn].

-No conseguirás matarlo. – se burló Loki – Apenas le abras hecho algo.

-No deberías de subestimar a una mujer enfurecida. – Comentó Odín con una sonrisa – Pero me temo que habrá que esperar para comprobarlo. – murmuró, observando a un punto en particular.

[Half Dimension]

El espacio alrededor del lobo se distorsiono.

-Vali. – susurró Issei.

GRRR

Con un leve gruñido el lobo rasgó la anomalía dimensional con sus colmillos.

-¿Estás bien Issei Hyodo? - preguntó una armadura blanca descendiendo del cielo.

-Podría estar mejor. Culpa mía. - respondió el castaño a desgana – Por cierto, ¿no me podrías solamente decir Issei? Es un poco cansino que siempre me llames por mi nombre completo.

¡Oi, oi! ¡¿Cómo están?! – exclamó Bikou sobre su famosa nube dorada.

-Oh. Así que eres el [Hakuryuukou]. – sonrió Loki.

-¿Como estas, Dios Maligno Loki? Soy el [Hakuryuukou] Vali. He venido a eliminarte.

-Dudo que seas capaz de hacerlo. – dijo con burla – Pero sería interesante enfrentarme a ambos [Dragones Celestiales]. ¡Pero no será ahora! El [Sekiryuutei] no se encuentra capacitado. Habrá que dejar que se recupere. ¡Vamos Fenrir! – Con un leve gruñido el lobo volvió junto a su amo, entrando en la rasgadura dimensional - El día de la reunión nos volveremos a ver. Antes de que os reunáis con los [Dioses Orientales] volveré. - sonriendo perversamente – Fenrir y yo volveremos a cortar tu cuello, Odín. – y desapareció en la rasgadura dimensional mientras se carcajeaba.

-Bueno, parece que la cosa no ha ido tan mal. – Dijo Azazel - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Aun estas vivo? – le preguntó al castaño.

PAAAM

Gabriel, con toda su fuerza, golpeo al caído en la cabeza…

PUUUM

Manándolo contra el suelo.

-Tranquilos. Hoy sobrevivo. – respondió Issei con una leve sonrisa – Pero creo que me echare una pequeña siesta. – susurró mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Bueno, creo que esta vez me ha salido un pelín mejor la pelea, ¿no? Bueno, en la próxima batalla contra Loki intentare conseguir la ayuda de mi compadre, ya que él está bastante ocupado. Intentare prometer una gran batalla al estilo del maestro Boobie XD


	25. Batalla contra Loki - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Adriana-Valkyrie: Loki sigue siendo un Dios, y por lo que tengo entendido los actuales líderes de las [Facciones Judeocristianas] no tienes tal poder, quitando a Sirzechs y Ajuka en modo to potentes XD TODOS amamos a ese viejo verde de Odín. Se hace de querer XD Pues tengo una sorpresa pa cuando ocurra, espero que sea bien aceptada, aunque también será muy difícil hacerla bien.

AqomXG: y tú quién eres ? Misa no conocerte XD XD XD Odín es un crack de personaje XD Ahhh Sairaorg. Ese va a ser un tema jodidamente difícil sin el castaño. No olvidemos que Loki es un Dios, y ni siquiera Azazel o Gabriel están a su nivel. Y yo espero que me salga tan bien como espero :)

Zafir09: me alegra que haya gustado. Espero que la próxima batalla también guste :)

Alber Breaker: este Issei no. A lo mejor otro de mis Issei XD XD XD Pero me inspiro en muchos autores, aunque lo admito, Boobie en el que más :)

Morphos: bueno, ahora mismo las actualizaciones están difíciles, pues tengo las recuperaciones muy próximas, pero aquí esta :)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 24:

**BATALLA CONTRA LOKI – PARTE 02**

* * *

Después del combate contra Loki y Fenrir, el carruaje volvió a Kuoh, aterrizando en medio del patio principal del instituto de Kuoh. Al ser muy de noche prácticamente no había estudiante alguno, al igual que profesores.

Gabriel, con gran cuidado, dejó al castaño tumbado en una de las bancas. Asia siguió curando la fea herida de Fenrir.

-Joder como duele. Maldito chucho. – masculló el castaño.

-Para hacer que la reunión de Odín sea exitosa, tendrán que derrotar a Loki, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Vali - No seréis capaces de enfrentaros a Loki y a Fenrir con solo estos miembros. Y debido al ataque de la [Brigada del Caos], el [Inframundo], el [Cielo], y Asgard están en caos. Así que no pueden enviarles refuerzos.

-"Hmmm. creo que Miguel podría prestarme a uno… o posiblemente dos." – pensó – Pero me juego mi paga mensual a que se te ha ocurrido algo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el castaño.

-No sabía que tuviéramos paga. – comentó Irina, provocando que el castaño rodara los ojos.

-Así es. Loki es un rival que esta fuera de nuestras posibilidades por separado, pero si los dos dragones celestiales están juntos…

Todos miraban sorprendidos al portador de Albion.

-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? – preguntó Issei con claro asombro.

-Al menos durante esta pelea… No me importaría pelear junto a ti.

-Pues vale. – aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Ise, ¿estás seguro? – le preguntó Gabriel.

-Por supuesto. Es lo más lógico. No miento, no me fio del todo, pero obviamente nosotros solos no podremos detenerlos, y estoy seguro de que Loki ira con todo.

XXXXX

En la sala donde se llevó a cabo la reunión de las [Tres Facciones], ahora se encontraban reunidos el cuarteto del [Cielo], el grupo Gremory, el grupo Sitri, Azazel, Baraqiel y el equipo Vali. Cada uno sentado donde podía o simplemente se mantenía de pie.

Odín y Ross se encontraban contactando con Asgard. Según el viejo verde, la llegada de Loki a Japón es un problema. Después de conocer sobre la aparición de Loki, las [Tres Grandes Facciones] decidieron que ellos protegerían la reunión con Odín mientras que el grupo actuales ocuparía de Loki. El mayor problema para enfrentarlo era Fenrir. Ese lobo tenía el mismo poder que los [Dragones Celestiales] antes de ser sellados. Un ser que estaba en el [Top Ten] de seres más poderosos del mundo.

-En primer lugar, Vali. ¿Por qué razón quieres cooperar con nosotros? – preguntó Azazel.

-Sólo quiero pelear contra Loki y Fenrir. Bikou y los demás ya han aceptado. ¿Esta razón no te satisface? – preguntó con una mueca.

-Nop. No estoy satisfecho. Pero es verdad que necesitamos vuestra ayuda para esta pelea. En estos momentos nos encontramos en una situación en la que cada [Facción] no puede enviarnos refuerzos debido al ataque de la [Facción de Héroes]. Podría haber una conexión entre tú equipo y la [Facción de Héroes]... pero conociéndote como te conozco, no hay manera en la que puedas cooperar con ellos.

-Pero ellos forman parte de la [Brigada]. – comentó Saji con molestia.

-Tienes razón. Estaremos con la [Brigada], pero no colaboramos con ellos. Pero tranquilos, intentaremos no mantener mucho contacto con vosotros. Pero tampoco tenéis que confundiros. Pelearemos con Loki y Fenrir aunque no nos ayudéis. Aunque si no cooperamos entonces seguiremos peleando y acabaremos con ellos al mismo tiempo que todos ustedes – sonrió retador.

-Me parece a mí que ninguno deseamos tal cosa. Nadie saldría beneficiado de ello. – comentó Gabriel.

-Je, Sirzechs ya me dijo sobre una posible situación como esta. – habló Azazel sonriente – Y me dijo que no podrá rechazar tu oferta ya que eres el único sobreviviente de los descendientes de los [Maous] originales. ¡Pero coincido con él! Mejor que colabores con nosotros que el que estés suelto por el mundo haciendo quien sabe qué.

-Que detalle. - dijo Vali con sarcasmo.

-A pesar de que hay muchos más puntos en los que no podemos llegar a un acuerdo. – dijo Rias.

-Debe ser más fácil tenerlos bajo vigilancia en lugar de dejarlos libres. – dijo Sona.

-Eso ya lo he comentado yo. – Dijo Azazel - ¿Acaso nadie me escucha?

-Nop. – le dijo Issei sonriente.

-Probablemente estás tramando algo. – dijo Azazel mirando fijamente al peli plateado.

-Quién sabe. – se encogió de hombros divertido.

-Aquí cada uno está planeando una cosa. – comentó Gabriel.

-Que tal esto, me reservare el derecho a atacarte si haces algún movimiento sospechoso. ¿Te parece bien? – preguntó retador el caído al [Blanco].

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacer algo así, pero si soy atacado, no seré derrotado tan fácilmente. – le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a dejar de pensar sobre Vali ahora. Mejor vamos a pensar en la estrategia que usaremos contra Loki. – Comentó Sona – Esto va a ser algo extremadamente difícil de realizar.

-[Podríamos preguntarle a él] – dijo Ddraig, siendo escuchado por todos.

-¿Vamos a preguntarle acerca de Loki y Fenrir? – preguntó confuso Azazel.

-[Es, sin duda alguna, nuestra mejor opción] – admitió Albion.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto curioso.

-Uno de los cinco [Reyes Dragones]. – Contestó Issei - [Sleeping Dragon] Midgardsormr.

-No me suena. – comentó John.

-Es también conocido como Jörmundgander, la [Serpiente de Midgard]. Midgardsormr es su nombre en sueco/danés moderno. – le explicó el castaño.

-Tenéis razón. Esa es la opción obvia. ¿Pero responderá a nuestra llamada?- preguntó Vali curioso – La leyenda dice que vive durmiendo en el fondo del océano.

-En las profundidades del océano en el norte de Europa, en Escandinavia, para ser más específicos. Y es cierto, pero si lo llaman los dos [Dragones Celestiales] y los [Reyes Dragones] Tannin, Vritra y Fafnir… Vamos a abrir el [Portal de Dragón]. Nos limitaremos solo a citar la consciencia de Midgardsormr desde allí.

-[Siempre ha sido muy dormilón] – comento Ddraig.

-[Más bien gandul] – dijo Albion.

-¿Y-yo también e-estoy incluido? La verdad es que me siento presionado ya que soy débil y todos los demás son unos monstruos. – dijo nervioso Saji.

-Bueno, vas a tener que venir como uno de los factores necesarios. Junto conmigo y los dos [Dragones Celestiales]. Espera hasta que me ponga en contacto con Tannin. Voy a ir a hablar con Shemhazai acerca de la medida en contra de esto. Ustedes quédense en espera hasta que yo vuelva. Baraqiel, sígueme.

-Entendido.

Ambos caídos se levantaron de sus asientos, marchándose de la sala. Una vez que todo quedó aclarado, y mientras esperaban a que ambos caídos acabaran con el papeleo, cada uno se fue a sus quehaceres. No, miento, prácticamente estuvieron dando vueltas por el edificio principal.

-¡Ohhh, hay piscina, me voy a darme un baño! – exclamó Bikou mientras salía escopetado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Lo tienes prohibido! ¡Es solo para estudiantes! – exclamó Sona enojada corriendo tras el mono junto a algunas chicas de su sequito.

-¡Así que ésta es la última [Excalibur]! ¡Es muy sorprendente! – Exclamaba Irina - ¡Y esa es [Caliburn]!

Ambas, junto a Kiba y Tsubaki, se encontraban junto a Arthur, observando el fragmento [Ruler] y [Caliburn].

-Así es. Vali me dio información que consiguió desde sus contactos personales, y cuando la comparamos con el rollo que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, fuimos capaces de encontrarla. En cuanto a [Caliburn], bueno, mi familia la ha estado custodiando siempre.

Koneko estaba con Kuroka. La peli platina estaba seria mientras que Kuroka estaba sonriendo. Se podía notar la tensión entre ambas hermanas.

-La hermana de Koneko es hermosa, p-pero da m-miedo. – decía Gasper desde la espalda de John.

-Pues tienes razón. ¿Te has fijado en que cutis? Y un cuerpo fantástico. Me pregunto si será por ejercicio, yoga, Pilates o alguna de esas cosas. ¿O a lo mejor por ser una nekomata? – se preguntaba el albino.

-Su condición de nekomata es el principal motivo. – les explicó Le Fay, acercándose al dúo.

-¿En serio? Pues Koneko… - murmuró.

Los tres dirigieron nuevamente sus miradas al dúo de hermanas, comparando la grandísima diferencia física que había entre ambas.

Rias y Akeno charlaban con Asia y Gabriel. Vali, por su parte, simplemente se fue a dar una vuelta. Se aburría allí en medio.

El castaño se levantó del sofá ya recuperado, empezando a caminar para comprobar como se encontraba su cuerpo.

Kuroka aprovechó para hablar con él. Después de todo, la última vez que se vieron tuvieron un encuentro bastante movidito.

-Vaya [Sekiryuutei]-chin, ¿cómo te encuentras? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos – le decía coqueta.

-Sí, desde nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento en el bosque del [Inframundo]. – dijo con una leve sonrisa, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, recordando un poderoso puñetazo que la morena nekomata le dio – Parece que ahora estas más relajada. – el sarcasmo era más que palpable.

-Supongo que sí. Después de todo, es su decisión-nya. – se encogió de hombros. Luego puso una sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrió - Oye, ¿te puedo pedir un favor-nya? ¿Intentarías tener un bebe conmigo?

-¡!

El castaño se tensó al instante y un sonrojo cubrió su cara. ¡¿En qué demonios pensaba esa mujer?! ¡¿Acaso no tenía neuronas en la cabeza?! Empezó a mover la cabeza rápidamente, observando a todos lados. Tan rápido la movía que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iban a romper los huesos.

Por suerte parecía ser que nadie le había escuchado… parecía…

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – le preguntó en un susurro. El sonrojo no se iba de su cara.

-Porque quiero tener un hijo con un dragón. El hijo de un dragón es especialmente fuerte. También se lo pedí a Vali, pero me rechazó. Entonces, el único que queda eres tú. Los humanos que portan a un dragón son seres valiosos-nya. Y no se puede pedir más ya que posees la genética de los dos [Dragones Celestiales]. Yo quiero tener un hijo. Es por eso que quiero a alguien que me dé sus genes-nya. Nyajajajaja, obtendrás una buena ganancia si es ahora. ¿Qué tal si tenemos contacto físico hasta que me quede embarazada-nya? – siguió hablando.

-"Oh mierda" – pensó totalmente alarmado.

-¿?

Kuroka se observó su espalda por encima de su hombro al sentir como una mano le agarraba de la cabeza. Para cualquiera que la viera diría que era una leve caricia, pero la morena podía sentir como si le estuvieran aplastando la cabeza.

-No está bien intentar ligar con la pareja de otra, ¿no te parece? – Gabriel se encontraba a espaldas de Kuroka. Ella era quien le estaba apretando la cabeza.

-S-solo era una b-broma-nya. – sonrió falsamente, intentando no mostrar el dolor que le estaba causando.

-¿En serio? Pues a mí me parecía de lo más serio. – la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho. Una sonrisa que provocaba el terror - ¿Y bien Ise? ¿Qué le vas a responder? – le preguntó al castaño, el cual temblaba de puro miedo.

-"¡¿Acaso esto no es violencia de género?!" P-por s-sup-puesto q-que n-no. S-solo m-me i-inter-res-sas t-tu. – respondió en un tartamudeo.

-Me alegra escucharlo. – Miró a Kuroka, que se estaba poniendo blanca por el dolor y su cuerpo temblaba levemente – Espero no volver a escuchar una broma como esa, o podría tomármelo muy mal.

-E-entendido-nya.

Dándole un último apretón le soltó la cabeza, sentándose nuevamente con Asia, Rias y Akeno.

-"Creo que me he meado encima"

-[Una mujer celosa siempre es peligrosa]

-_[Oh, Ddraig haciendo rimas. Curioso]_

-[Pero tiene toda la razón del mundo. Deberías tener cuidado, Ise]

-"¡Pero si no he hecho nada!"

-_[Eso decís todos]_

_-..._

XXXXX

A la media hora siguiente, Issei volvió a tumbarse en el sofá, cansado. A pesar de que las heridas de Fenrir habían sanado gracias a la ayuda de todos, en especial al [Sacred Gear] de Asia, dichas heridas seguían agotándolo. No por nada era un ser capaz de matar Dioses.

Como se había hecho costumbre, el castaño domina con su cabeza en el regazo de Gabriel, la cual aprovechaba para acariciarle el cabello. Saphira, que también había aparecido al sentir la presencia de ambos ángeles, y de paso sentir que algo iba mal con el castaño, se encontraba hecha un ovillo a la altura del pecho del castaño. Para gracia de los presentes, la pequeña labra había llevado las manos del castaño hasta ella. Claro que había tenido que morderle suavemente. Lo suficiente como para no hacerle sangre o despertarle.

-Oigan, tengo una pregunta que lleva tiempo escamándome. – Habló John, ganándose la atención del cuarteto femenino - ¿Los ángeles pueden tener hijos?

El silencio se hizo en el ambiente. Las miradas se dirigieron a Gabriel, que se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

-Es posible. Difícil pero posible. Es más, ya hay un nephilim en el [Vaticano].

-¿Hay un nephilim en el [Vaticano]? – Preguntó con asombro Xenovia – No sabía nada de eso.

-Su nombre es Teodoro Legrenzi. Ostenta el rango de [Cardenal Obispo] en la Iglesia debido a su condición de [Niño Milagro].

-¿Qué es eso de [Niño Milagro]? – preguntó Rias.

-Teodoro nació como resultado de la unión entre un humano y un ángel. Es por ese motivo que ha sido elogiado como uno de los [Niños Milagro] y el por qué ostenta ese rango a una edad tan temprana.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó John.

-Hmmm. Creo que once o doce años.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Lo que oyes. Desgraciadamente odia a los demonios ya que sus padres fueron asesinados por ellos. – sonrió con tristeza.

-Hay muchos en la Iglesia y en él [Cielo] que aun guardan rencor a demonios, vampiros y demás. – comentó Asia.

-Supongo que con el tiempo la cosa irá cambiando. – dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿vosotros dos ya os habéis acostado? – volvió a preguntar el albino.

PAM

Koneko golpeó al albino en el estómago.

-Esas cosas no se preguntan, sempai.

-L-lo l-lamento. – se disculpó echo bolita en el suelo, agarrándose el estómago con una mueca de puro dolor.

-No. No lo hemos hecho… aun. Pero, siendo sincera, no creo que quede mucho. – sonrió la rubia, dejando a las demás impactadas. ¡Eso era una total declaración de intenciones!

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – exclamó Azazel, entrando en la sala junto a Baraqiel. Buscó con la mirada al trio dragontino – Vali, Saji, aquí. Issei… - al verlo dormir tan tranquilo decidió jorobarle un poco, por lo que le agarró del tobillo, tirando duramente de él, provocando que su cara se estrellara contra el suelo – Ya sé que se está de lo más cómodo ahí, pero debemos irnos.

-¡Azazel! ¡Hijo de la grandísima…!

FLASH

El cuarteto formado por los tres dragones y el caído desapareció a través de un círculo mágico de tele transporte, dejando a los demás de la sala con caras de póker.

-¿Dónde está la larva? – preguntó John observando a todos lados.

XXXXX

Cuando abrieron nuevamente los ojos se encontraron con un espacio totalmente blanco.

-Creo que a este sitio le falta un poco de decoración. – comentó con sarcasmo el castaño, aun de mal humor.

[Guargh]

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? – le preguntó a Saphira, la cual estaba enrollada entre su ropa – Espera un momento. – desenlió a la pobre larva, la cual se lanzó directamente al caído.

-¡Quitádmela de encima! ¡Quitádmela de encima! – exclamaba mientras la pequeña larva le lanzaba todo tipo de ataques de fuego y rayos.

-¡Así, así! ¡Saphira, attack!

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Debes haberla cabreado mucho Azazel! – se carcajeó una voz conocida.

Issei, Saji y Vali dirigieron sus miradas a cierto [Rey Dragón] presente.

-Oh, hola Tannin. Tiempo sin vernos.

-Ciertamente ha pasado tiempo mocoso. – luego miro a Saji - Así que el de allá es el portador de Vritra, ¿eh? No parece la gran cosa. – se burló.

-¡D-Dragón! ¡Un [Rey Dragón]! ¡Un demonio de [Clase Suprema]! – exclamó Saji entre nervioso y con admiración.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así. – Le dijo Issei – Solo es un dragón con el poder para hacerle frente a un [Maou] sin problema alguno.

-¡Pero él es un demonio de [Clase Suprema]! ¡Sólo los elegidos pueden convertirse en demonios de [Clase Suprema]! ¡Añade a eso a los diez actuales mejores del [Rating Game]! ¡Todos ellos son demonios de [Clase Suprema]! ¡Por todo lo que ellos han contribuido con el [Inframundo], por los resultados en el juego, por sus habilidades, uno puede finalmente llegar a ese rango cuando reciba el mejor valor estimado en todas esas áreas! ¡Para los demonios, ese es el mejor estatus que existe!

-Pues eso… que no es para tanto. – volvió a decir Issei dejando a Saji con los ojos y boca abiertos a tope.

-[Hakuryuukou]. – La potente voz de Tannin llamó la atención de todos - En el momento que hagas un pequeño movimiento sospechoso te arrancaré la cabeza. – le advirtió.

Vali sonrió de forma retadora, con un brillo en los ojos.

-Haced el favor de no liarla. No tenemos tiempo para esas tonterías. – masculló Azazel.

El caído tenía parte de la ropa destrozada por el fuego, los rayos o los colmillos y garras de la pequeña larva de dragón, la cual voló sonriente hasta posarse en la cabeza del castaño.

-Bien hecho. – le dijo este mientras le acariciaba.

RRR

Ronroneó satisfecha.

Azazel y Tannin activaron los círculos mágicos que correspondían a cada dragón. Dorado para Fafnir, en posesión de Azazel, rojo para Issei, blanco para Vali, purpura para Tannin, etc.

-[Cada uno de ellos refleja el color de cada dragón. A pesar de que no están aquí ahora mismo, el azul representa a Tiamat, y el verde representa a Yu-Long] – le explicaron Albion y Ddraig a sus respectivos portadores.

-¿Pero ese sujeto realmente vendrá? Yo solo le he visto dos o tres veces. – suspiro Tannin.

-Si los dos [Dragones Celestiales] están aquí, hay grandes posibilidades de que responda a nuestra llamada. – le respondió Azazel.

-¿Tan gandul es? – le pregunto Saji a Tannin.

-Ese sujeto básicamente nunca se mueve. Es una de las criaturas que solo se moverá cuando él [Ragnarok] se acerque. Solo está durmiendo hasta que su papel empiece. Muy pocas veces ha salido a la superficie. Varios cientos de años atrás, declararon que seguirá durmiendo hasta el [Ragnarok]. – le explicó.

-Vamos, que es más gandul que Azazel. – se carcajeó el castaño.

-Cállate. – Masculló el caído - La base del círculo mágico se ha completado. Ahora, que todo el mundo se ponga de pie en el lugar indicado. – dijo Azazel.

Todos los presentes se pusieron encima de los puntos que tenían su símbolo. Cada símbolo representaba a los [Dragones Celestiales] y a los [Reyes Dragones]. Pero tuvieron que esperar varios minutos, los cuales parecían hacerse eternos.

Poco después, encima de ellos, empezó a aparecer una proyección. Se trataba de un dragón enorme. Gigantesco. La sola cabeza del dragón proyectado era tan grande como Tannin entero, el torso delgado y largo. Parecía una gran serpiente.

-¡La hostia! ¡Es enorme! – exclamó Saji.

-Este no se queda atrás de los quinientos de largo, así a ojo. – murmuró Issei mientras tranquilizaba a Saphira, que estaba levemente asustada.

-Este sujeto tiene el cuerpo más grande que cualquier otro dragón. Debe ser cinco o seis veces más grande que el del Great Red. – explicó Tannin.

GRRR

Ronco el enorme dragón.

-…

-¿Esta roncando? – Preguntó alucinado Issei – Joder con el jodio.

-¡Oye, despierta, Midgardsormr! – lo llamo Tannin con un potente grito para después rugir con fuerza.

Azazel, Issei, Vali y Saji tuvieron que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordos.

-Joder con el abuelo. Como chilla. – masculló el castaño.

GROARG

Rugió Saphira intentando imitarlo. Pero no tenía ni punto de comparación. Era divertido verla.

Para fortuna de todos, el enorme dragón empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos.

-Ciento un impulso nostálgico de un dragón. Buaaaaaa. – Bostezó – Oh Tannin, cuanto tiempo. – Luego miro a los demás – Incluso Ddraig y Albion están aquí. También Fafnir y Vritra. ¿Es el [Ragnarok]?

-No. – Negó Tannin - Hemos invocado tu conciencia porque necesitamos información.

El enorme dragón cerró sus ojos y volvió a roncar.

-¡No te duermas! ¡Joder! ¡Tú y Yu-Long no cambias vuestra perezosa actitud! ¡No os aguanto! – exclamó enojado el [Rey Dragón].

Ante el grito de Tannin, Midgardsormr volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Siempre estas cabreado Tannin. – murmuró con cansancio - De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Queremos saber acerca de tu padre y hermano.

-¿Su padre y hermano? ¿Qué dices? – le pregunto Issei.

-Midgardsormr es un dragón creado por Loki. A pesar de que tiene un enorme poder, debido a su gigantesco cuerpo y su actitud perezosa, los [Dioses Nórdicos] no sabían cómo usarlo, por lo que lo enviaron a dormir a las profundidades del océano. Se le dijo que hiciera algo solo cuando él [Ragnarok] estuviera por venir. – le explicó.

-Me pregunto cómo es que Loki ha sido capaz de crear seres tan poderosos. – murmuró pensativo.

-Así que es sobre _'perrito'_ y _'papá'_. Está bien. _'Perrito'_ y _'papá' _son seres que no me importan de todos modos. Pero antes de nada, Tannin dime una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ddraig y Albion dejaron de pelear? – preguntó con gran curiosidad mientras miraba a ambos portadores de dragones - ¿Y quién es esa larva?

-Respecto a tu primera pregunta, no han dejado de pelear, pero parece que ahora no tiene tanto entusiasmo. Esta vez están planeando derrotar a Loki y Fenrir uniendo fuerzas. En cuanto a la segunda, es la hija del portador de Ddraig.

-¿Su hija? No lo parece. ¿Adoptiva?

-Así es. – asintió el castaño.

-Ya veo. La verdad es que me preguntaba porque no estaban peleando. En fin, _'perrito'_ es más problemático que _'papá'_. Morirías si fueses mordido por _'perrito'._

-Pues me ha hecho mucha pupa y sigo vivito y coleando.

-Puede que no el suficiente daño. Pero tiene una debilidad. La magia de la cadena de [Gleipnir] creada por los enanos. Con eso puedes capturarlo. Puedes sellar sus movimientos.

-Con el tamaño que tienes, y por peligrosos que sean los colmillos de Fenrir, para ti no deberían de ser un problema. - murmuró el castaño cruzándose de brazos – Entiendo que para ti, Fenrir solo sea un perro. Es curioso que el perro mata dioses no le haga demasiado a este [Rey Dragón]. ¿Será cosa de Loki al crearlos?

-Hemos barajado la opción de [Gleipnir], pero primero; ha desaparecido, y segundo parece que tampoco funciona. Lleva demasiado tiempo atado a ella quizás.

-[Lo más seguro es que _'papa'_ lo haya reforzado de algún tipo. Si ese es el caso, entonces pregúntale a los Elfos Oscuros. Si mal no recuerdo, su anciano conoce una técnica para elevar la magia que reside dentro de los elementos de los Enanos. Puedo transmitirles la ubicación del lugar donde vive el anciano a los [Sacred Gear] de Ddraig y de Albion.

-Ok. Envíaselo al [Hakuryuukou], no me fio de este. – el caído apunto a Issei.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A qué demonios viene eso?!

-¿Y dónde viven los Enanos y Elfos Oscuros? – pregunto el caído, ignorando completamente al ángel.

-En Svartálfaheim. Sin embargo, pequeños grupos de ellos todavía viven en una zona secreta del mundo humano.

-Comprendí sus ubicaciones. Azazel, activa el mapa del mundo con la visión holográfica. – hablo Vali después de recibir la información.

Azazel abrió su teléfono móvil y una imagen holográfica mundial apareció en la pantalla. Vali se acercó y apunto a un lugar específico. Al hacerlo Azazel envió la información.

-En realidad sabes mucho. – le dijo Tannin a Midgardsormr con admiración.

-Cuando fui a la tierra, los Elfos Oscuros y Enanos se hicieron cargo de mí. Fueron muy amables.

-Entonces, ¿cómo nos ocupamos de Loki?

-Probablemente, estarían bien si utilizáis el [Mjolnir] contra él.

-En definitiva, atacarlo de forma normal pero con ese martillo. ¿Pero nos prestara el [Dios del Trueno] Thor su arma? Quizás si el salido de Odín se lo pide… - murmuró Azazel.

-Lo dudo mucho. Esa es una de las armas que solo los dioses pueden usar. - añadió Vali.

-Entonces me remito a los Enanos y a los Elfos Oscuros. Ellos deberían de tener alguna replica de [Mjolnir].

-Muchas gracias, nos has salvado Midgardsormr. - dijo Azazel sonriente.

-No, no. Os doy yo las gracias, hablar de tanto en tanto no está del todo mal. Si eso es todo me marcho a dormir de nuevo.

-Gracias. - respondió el caído observando como el holograma empezaba a difuminarse - Pues no ha ido nada mal.

* * *

_**Varios días después**_

Nuevamente todos se encontraban en la sala. Estos días habían sido aprovechados para recuperarse y preparase para la lucha contra Loki.

Azazel puso un martillo encima de la mesa.

-Me estoy empezando a preguntar si Stan Lee sabe sobre el mundo sobrenatural. – murmuró asombrado Issei al ver que el martillo era prácticamente igual al de los comics.

-Aquí está el regalo del viejo Odín. La réplica del [Mjolnir]. Caray, ese viejo de mierda realmente estaba escondiendo esto. Pero ese Midgardsormr… no puedo creer que realmente sabía acerca de esto. Se trata de la réplica de la legendaria arma que es usada por el [Dios del Trueno], Thor. Contiene rayos con tal poder que son capaces de matar a los Dioses.

-¿Y quién va a blandir tal arma? – preguntó John.

-Al ser una copia cualquiera podría. Si fuera la auténtica… eso ya sería muy complicado. – Explicó Rossweisse – Pero, en mi opinión, debería ser el [Sekiryuutei]. – el castaño se señaló dudoso - Por favor, cógelo.

Issei cogió el martillo. Por un momento pensó que sería como en los comics, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era así. Ciertamente el arma pesaba, pero sostenerla era algo extraño e increíble. Se alejó un poco de todos, empezando a menear el martillo, comprobando que tal iba conforme a su estilo de lucha.

-Hmmm. Es complicado. Es un modo de luchar un poco distinto al que estoy habituado. – murmuró para sí.

-¡Profesor, deje de menearlo! – Exclamó Rias, con el rostro pálido – Si hace algo indebido, podría acabar con toda la ciudad.

-… ups. Lo lamento. ¿Y qué pasa si le transfiero mi poder? – le preguntó a la valkiria.

-Que obviamente su poder aumentar.

-… lógico.

-Ala. – murmuro asombrado.

-Pero, incluso si se trata de una réplica, tiene un poder cercano al verdadero. Normalmente sólo puede ser usado por un Dios, pero con la ayuda de Baraqiel, hemos hecho que incluso los demonios puedan usar esta arma temporalmente. No la gires nuevamente a lo loco, ¿de acuerdo?

Issei puso una sonrisa que dio mal rollo a todos.

-Issei… - murmuró Gabriel en advertencia – haz una tontería y te arrepentirás.

Automáticamente Issei quito su aura del martillo y lo puso encima de la mesa.

-Solo era una broma. Jejejeje.

-…

-Vali, ¿qué tal si le ruego al Viejo Odín? Tal vez en este momento podría darte algo especial. – le dijo Azazel al peli plateado.

Todos miraron extrañados al caído.

-No lo necesito. Tengo la intención de dominar el poder original del [Dragón Celestial]. Yo no necesito armas extra. Lo que quiero es otra cosa. – Dijo negando con la cabeza - ¿No piensas lo mismo? – le preguntó al castaño.

-Sep. Pienso lo mismo. Pero nunca viene mal tener un As bajo la manga.

-Bikou, he recibido un mensaje dirigido hacia ti. – esta vez Azazel hablo al mono.

-¿Eh? ¿Para mí? ¿De quién? – pregunto señalándose a sí mismo.

_-'Te castigaré tan pronto como te encuentre'_. Ese fue el mensaje del _'primero'_. Te está buscando junto a Yu-Long.

El mono se puso blanco como la leche ante la mención de ambos.

-Me cago en la puta. ¡Se enteró de que yo era un terrorista! ¡Además de eso, traer consigo a Yu-Long es demasiado! – exclamó mientras empezaba a sudar.

-Acción y consecuencia. – se rio el caído.

-Bikou, ¿podríamos ir a tu hogar alguna vez? Podría ser interesante conocer a Yu-Long y a la primera generación de Sun Wukong.

-¡No digas eso Vali! ¡Dejando a un lado a Yu-Long, que parece estar retirado, el tío de la primera generación es un verdadero monstruo! ¡Todavía puede ser considerado como activo! ¡Ese vejestorio ha dominado el [Senjutsu] y el [Youjutsu] completamente! ¡Es por ese motivo que es jodidamente poderoso! ¡Si hasta le han subido a categoría [Buda]! – gritó aterrado.

-Ahhh, voy a volver a confirmar nuestra estrategia. – hablo Sona, ignorando la actitud del mono - En primer lugar, vamos a esperar a que él aparezca en el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la reunión, entonces el grupo Sitri usará sus poderes para transferirnos a todos a otro lugar junto con Loki y Fenrir. La ubicación del lugar al que ustedes serán transferidos es una mina de piedras.

-Los que asumirán a Loki serán Issei y Vali. Lo vamos a combatir con los dos [Dragones Celestiales]. Los que tomaran a Fenrir serían los demás miembros del equipo Gremory y del equipo de Vali, los cuales utilizarán las cadenas para capturarlo. Tendrán que eliminarlo después de eso. Sin duda, no podemos dejar que Fenrir llegue a Odín ya que sus colmillos pueden matar a un Dios. Incluso si es el Dios Odín, moriría si fuera mordido por esos colmillos. Tenemos que evitar que eso suceda a toda costa. – Siguió Azazel - Ahora, desde que salieron a buscar la cadena hasta donde está el anciano de los Elfos Oscuros, sólo tenemos que esperar a que la obtengamos, así que lo que queda ahora es Saji.

-¿Yo? – se señaló.

-Tú también eres importante para esta estrategia. Tienes el [Sacred Gear] de Vritra, después de todo. – dijo sorprendiéndolo.

-¡P-por favor, espera un momento! ¡Y-yo no tengo un poder demente como Hyodo y el [Hakuryuukou]! ¡No voy a ser capaz de luchar contra un Dios y contra Fenrir! ¡Pensé que sólo tenía que transferir a todo el mundo junto con la Presidenta y las demás!

-Lo sé. – Decía mientras suspiraba - No voy a decirte cosas como _'lucha en el frente'_. Pero vas a tener que apoyar a tus aliados con el poder de Vritra. ¡Especialmente a Issei y Vali que lucharan en la primera línea! ¡Ellos necesitan de tu ayuda!

-¿A-ayuda?

-Para eso necesitas un poco de entrenamiento. Hay algo que quiero probar. Sona, voy a pedirte prestado a este chico un poco. – preguntó con una sonrisa maligna y los ojos brillantes.

-Eso está bien, ¿pero a dónde te lo llevaras? – dijo sin el menor temor por su [Peón].

-Me lo llevo al instituto [Grígori] en el territorio de los ángeles caídos del [Inframundo]. – comento alegre.

-Si es para entrenarlo y mejorar… entonces no puedo oponerme. Llévatelo.

-¡!

Al ver que Sona dio su consentimiento al líder de [Grígori], todos empezaron a darle el pésame a Saji.

-Ha sido un gusto haberte conocido.

-Mente sana cuerpo sano.

-Rezare por ti.

-Seguro que no es para tanto.

-Amigo, se fuerte.

Esas y otras más fueron las palabras de "consuelo".

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Entonces vámonos Saji! – exclamó el caído mientas agarraba a Saji del cuello de la camisa, siendo seguido por Baraqiel.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ayudenmeeeeee! ¡Profesooooooooor! ¡Presidentaaaaaaa! ¡ Ayudenmeeeeee!

-Adiós, Saji. ¡Nunca me olvidaré de ti! – exclamó Issei con una sonrisa.

-¡Hijoputaaaaa!

-Esa boquita. No es manera de dirigirse a un profesor. – siguió burlándose.

-¡Esta te la guardooooooooooooo!

FLASH

Y, en un parpadeo, el trio desapareció a través de un círculo mágico.

-Bueeeeeeeno. Pues creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a entrenar. Tendremos un duro combate dentro de poco.

* * *

_**Día antes de la batalla contra Loki**_

La mayoría de los miembros que combatirían contra Loki se encontraban en la parte de atrás del viejo edificio, entrenando. El castaño se encontraba dándole vueltas al martillo en un intento de imitar al Thor de las películas.

Baraqiel y Azazel no estaban presentes, y Vali se encontraba leyendo un libro apartado del resto.

Arthur, Irina, Tsubaki, Kiba y Xenovia practicaban con sus respectivas espadas.

Kuroka y Bikou le daban un leve entrenamiento a Koneko respecto al uso del Ki.

Gabriel tenía un pequeño enfrentamiento contra Rias, Akeno, Sona y Le Fay.

Asia y Gasper entrenaban a su manera, más calmadamente.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, John entrenaba junto al resto del sequito Sitri.

-Me pregunto si seré capaz de volar con esto. – murmuró Issei para sí mismo.

El castaño vio de reojo al grupo de espadachines. Sonriendo colmilludamente, el castaño movió el martillo, lanzándoles un poderoso rayo.

TROOOMP

El grupo, al sentir el poder, esquivaron rápidamente el ataque, sorprendidos. Todos miraron al castaño, que sonreía divertido.

-Debéis estar preparados para un ataque sorpresa. – se encogió de hombros mientras seguía meneando el martillo.

FRISH

Y, para sorpresa de todos, el dragón quedó congelado en apenas un instante. El martillo cayó al suelo. Lo más curioso es que nadie había usado un círculo mágico.

-Creo que debería aplicarse el cuento. – comentó una voz conocida por tres personas, sin contar al cubito de hielo.

-Hola Dulio. – Saludó Gabriel con gran alegría – Me alegra verte con nosotros.

-¡D-Du-Dulio! – Exclamaron Irina y Asia incrédulas - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

El rubio de una edad cercana a la de Issei, con una gran sonrisa y vestido con sus típicas ropas eclesiásticas, caminaba hacia el gran grupo mientras saludaba con la mano.

-¿Que qué hago aquí? Simple. Hemos venido a ayudar. – respondió con simpleza.

-¿Hemos?

-¡G-Gri-Griselda! – escucharon el grito de Xenovia.

Ahora la vista iba a la peli azul, que lloraba mientras temblaba de puro miedo. Frente a ella se encontraba la [Reina] de Gabriel.

-Xenovia, ha pasado tiempo. – Sonreía la mujer mientras cogía suavemente a la peli azul de las mejillas – Me alegro de volver a verte. – Empezó a hacer un poco de presión – Pero estoy molesta. Ha pasado bastante tiempo y no te has dignado a llamarme o mandarme un mensaje. Y sé que tienes mi número. – le recriminaba.

-L-lo lamento. H-he estado ocupada.

-No me vengas con escusas. Tienes veinticuatro horas diarias. Tiempo de sobra.

El resto de demonios se acercaron al grupo de ángeles. La mayoría observando con asombro a las dos nuevas adquisiciones.

-El [Joker] Dulio y la [Reina] de Gabriel. – murmuraba Rias asombrada.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? – preguntó Sona mientras se colocaba sus gafas correctamente.

-Hemos terminado con la misión que nos encomendó el [Cielo]. – Explicó Dulio - Anoche me llegó un mensaje de este… - señaló al congelado castaño – diciendo que os ibais a enfrentar al Dios Loki, Fenrir y a saber que más. Obviamente no podía negarme a una petición de mi hermano. – Se giró levemente para mirar al cubito de hielo - ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así?

Todos miraron al castaño, observando como el hielo se derretía rápidamente.

-Brrr. Que frio leñe. – se quejó Issei.

-Entonces vosotros dos sois nuestros refuerzos. – comentó Sona.

-Así es. Lamento que no haya podido venir nadie más. – se disculpó Griselda.

-No. No tenéis que pedir disculpas. – Sonrió Rias – Tener al portador de la segunda [Longinus] más poderosa ya es una grandísima noticia.

-Ciertamente. Esto cambia levemente la estrategia. – sonrió Sona.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Dulio Gesualdo. No esperaba verte aquí. – Vali se había acercado luego de ver llegar al rubio.

-Vali Lucifer. – saludó sonriente el rubio.

-Eres el primero en su lista. – le susurró Issei a Dulio.

-Ya me lo esperaba.

-¡Oye!

-Esto se vuelve más interesante por momentos. – sonrió el portador de Albion con un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Ei, ei, ei! – Le detuvo Issei - ¡Ni se te ocurra pelear con el! Te recuerdo que nuestro objetivo es Loki. Guárdate tus ganas de batalla para él.

-Lo sé. – Levantó las manos – Lo sé.

-¿Y tú que has estado haciendo? Solo te he visto leer.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia respondió creando un círculo mágico en su mano. Un círculo mágico de escrituras nórdicas.

-Magia Asgardiana. – susurró Griselda.

-Este es el emblema del círculo mágico que usan los dioses nórdicos. Lo aprendí de un dios nórdico. He aprendido lo suficiente como para poder aguantar sus ataques durante un corto margen de tiempo. - respondió el albino.

-Mira tú que utilidad. No, si tonto el tío no es.

Y, para mejorar el momento, el círculo mágico de los Gremory apareció junto a la pelirroja. Por el apareció Grayfia.

-Venga, ahora solo faltan Azazel, Baraqiel, la valkiria y el abuelo. – comentó con burla el castaño.

-Princesa, aquí están los documentos relativos a la cadena mágica [Gleipnir]. En el día de la batalla está previsto que la cadena será enviada directamente al campo de batalla. – le explicó mientras le entregaba unos cuantos documentos.

-Gracias Grayfia. – agradeció la pelirroja, pasándoles algunos a Sona y Griselda, que lo revisaron nada más recibirlos.

Durante la siguiente hora todos siguieron con sus entrenamientos, hasta que decidieron que era hora de tomar un descanso.

Issei y Vali se quedaron solos, observando al resto marcharse. Dulio y Griselda mantenían una pequeña charla con Arthur, bastante interesados en el portador de [Ruler] y [Caliburn]. Los demás demonios y miembros aprovechaban para hablar con ambos. Después de todo, la última vez que los vieron fue cuando Issei se descontrolo, y tampoco estuvieron mucho tiempo.

[Guargh]

Saphira apareció de repente, recostándose sobre la cabeza del castaño, observando con curiosidad al peli plateado. Vali se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes, cogiendo el libro, leyéndolo. El castaño se encogió de hombros, empezando a caminar hacia donde había ido el resto.

-Oye Vali, ¿Loki es el primer Dios al que te enfrentas? – le preguntó, girando sobre sí mismo.

-Así es. Es mi primer Dios. – Respondió, apartando la vista del libro – Los Dioses malvados son reducidos en número.

-Dioses malvados…

-Realmente es un término anticuado. El bien y el mal son solo términos. Yo aspiro a gobernar este mundo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones?

-… es una pregunta difícil. – cargó a la larva, acunándola en sus brazos. Esta ronroneó contenta – Por ahora diría que vivir tranquilo junto a Gabriel y mis seres queridos. Y supongo que dominar completamente el poder de Ddraig. Sinceramente no tengo planes para un futuro lejano.

-Ya veo. Me haría feliz que te hagas más fuerte. Tú eres muy fuerte. Diría que estas a mi altura. Hice mal en nuestra primera pelea y acabe derrotado de forma humillante, pero eso no volverá a pasarme. Tú debes ser el primero en intentar dominar el poder del [Sekiryuutei].

-[Correcto. Lo dije antes, ¿recuerdas? Eres el primer compañero que me habla. Y no drenas mucho poder, no consumes mucho poder y tratas de dominar el poder del [Sekiryuutei]]

-Había anfitriones que consumían tanto poder como querían. Al final enloquecían en el poder de Ddraig y padecían en la batalla. – continuó Vali.

-[Eres el primer [Sekiryuutei] que está tratando de dominar el poder del [Dragon Emperador Celestial Rojo]]

-[Anfitriones como esos son los más problemáticos. Cuando nos oponemos a ellos no muestran muchas aperturas.] – hablo Albion.

-Sabes, ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste. – Issei lo miro confundido – Lo de que no querías matarme. Si uno mata al otro ya no podremos divertirnos luchando entre nosotros.

-¡Pues claro!

-Sí, Sí. Ciertamente es maravilloso. – ambos jóvenes giraron sus rostros para encontrarse con el de Odín, que sonreía complacido. Junto a él se encontraba Rossweisse, que también sonreía contenta - Puedo sentir vuestra juventud. El [Rojo] y [Blanco] de esta generación son únicos. Los del pasado eran bestias. Luchaban en todos lados, empezaban a pelear destruyendo todo a su paso y morían. Activaban la [Juggernaut Drive] como querían. Solo piensen en cuantas islas y montañas fueron destruidas.

-Ciertamente, uno de ellos es un dragón angelizado y el otro es un terrorista, pero los dos son más calmados de lo que pensé. Pensé que pelearían enseguida así como los pasados [Sekiryuutei] y [Hakuryuukou]. – hablo Ross.

-Por cierto mocosos, ¿qué parte de una mujer os gusta más? - pregunto lascivamente el viejo mientras apuntaba distintas partes del cuerpo de la valkiria.

-¡Mi señor Odín! – exclamó Rossweisse avergonzada.

-No tengo una parte específica. Creo que todo el cuerpo es hermoso. – dijo Issei.

-Claro, con el pedazo mujer que tienes. – se limpió la baba ante la mirada amenazante de castaño y larva.

-Yo creo que la cadera. Pienso que simboliza la hermosura de la mujer. – dijo Vali.

-¡Y vosotros no le sigáis el juego! – volvió a exclamar la valkiria.

-Como pensé, los jóvenes son buenos. – sonrió el abuelo mientras se rascaba la barba y asentía.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

-No mucho. Hasta esta edad, este viejo no ha podido resolver nada con su sabiduría. ¿Pero sabéis? Eso solo es el honor de un viejo. Lo que realmente importa son las posibilidades de los jóvenes. Jojojojo, empecé a meditar ahora, así que fui tonto. Mi orgullo dio luz a Loki, y ahora por mi orgullo, los jóvenes tendrán una batalla peligrosa.

-No lo entiendo. ¿No estaría bien ir paso a paso? – dijo Issei.

Odín lo miro con cara atónita para luego reírse.

-¡Jajajaja! Ser joven es bueno. Simulan a los viejos. ¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Es muy cierto! – exclamó con satisfacción.

Vali e Issei solo se miraron sin entender y Rossweisse se tapaba la cara por la vergüenza.

XXXXX

Era de noche e Issei se encontraba en el salón, solo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, en posición de loto, mientras enviaba su consciencia al [Sacred Gear] con ayuda de Ddraig. Cuando lo hacía se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad. Nadaba un poco y solo encontró un espacio en blanco. Allí había mesas y sillas. También había personas, que eran los antiguos [Sekiryuutei]. Intentaba hablar con ellos, pero no le hacían ningún caso. Es como si no existiera. No notaban ni su presencia ni su existencia. Según le explico Ddraig, solo recuperaban su consciencia cuando usaba la [Juggernaut Drive]. Al ser la carga mental algo muy grande decidió dejarlo por ese momento. Saco su consciencia del [Sacred Gear] y respiro profundamente.

Una vez levantado hizo unos leves estiramientos para liberar tensión por la posición. Luego se sentó en el sofá.

Agradecía que no hubiera nadie despierto a esa hora. Irina y Asia dormían en la habitación de la castaña junto a Griselda mientras que Dulio usaba la otra habitación. La casa se había llenado, sin duda.

Cuando estaba por levantarse notó que alguien ingresaba en la sala. Se trataba de Gabriel, que llevaba su camisón blanco semi transparente.

-Ise. – saludó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto confundido.

La mujer se acercó un poco más a él. Termino por sentarse en su regazo mientras lo abrazaba, pegando su cuerpo todo lo posible al del dragón.

-Estoy asustada. – murmuró en su oído.

-¿? ¿Asustada? ¿Asustada de qué? – le preguntó mientras le abrazaba, moviendo la mano a lo largo de su espalda.

-Mañana. Nos vamos a enfrentar a un Dios. Ninguno de nosotros tiene el poder para derrotarlo. A pesar de tener tres [Longinus], aun no habéis desarrollado lo suficiente su poder como para derrotarle.

-Pero tenemos el martillo y a todos vosotros. Es suficiente.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Fenrir, y a saber qué más. Son, sin duda alguna, los enemigos más peligrosos a los que me he enfrentado jamás. Yo he estado en una guerra. He perdido a personas muy valiosas para mí. Y tengo miedo de perderos a alguno de vosotros… de perderte a ti. – admitió mientras empezaba a temblar.

El castaño buscó su rostro, provocando que la rubia girara levemente el suyo. El castaño aprovechó para besarla dulcemente mientras seguía abrazándola, consiguiendo que se relajase.

-No me vas a perder mañana, ¿me has oído? – Sonrió – Mañana, lo que ocurrirá, será que derrotaremos a Loki y sus secuaces. Les haremos morder el polvo.

-Estas muy confiado. – sonrió también la rubia.

-O eso o me meo encima del terror.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Akeno? – preguntó ahora seria.

-¿Akeno? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Akeno y Baraqiel.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con ello?

-Eres su profesor. Es tu deber intentar ayudar a solucionar sus problemas.

-… oh.

-Nada de oh. – Le golpeó la nariz – Vas a ayudarles.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo, ¿no?

-… ¿por qué me tocan todos los marrones?

* * *

Una pregunta que llevo tiempo haciéndome. Según me explicaron, Ddraig y Albion estaban en el [Top Ten] cuando tenían cuerpo. Y los [Reyes Dragones] están fácilmente al nivel de [Maous] y [Serafines]. Pero, la pregunta que me hago es: ¿los [Reyes Dragones] pueden estar al nivel de los Dioses?

Si alguno sabe la respuesta, pues decídmela :) Es más por curiosidad que otra cosa.


	26. Batalla contra Loki - parte 03

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Zafir09: pues no se decirte. Un dragón furioso puede ser un enemigo demasiado temible. Recordemos lo que le hizo a Rizevim XD

El Primordial385: jajajaja. Issei nunca ha tenido mujeres a su alrededor. Gabriel y ya está, así que situaciones como esa son para él un jodido misterio :D

Adriana-Valkyrie: ciertamente podrían haber sido peor, pero hay que recordar que estaban Asia, Gabriel, Koneko, su propio Ki, etc. para ayudar en su recuperación. Y aun así le ha costado varios días estar en perfectas condiciones. La verdad es que la idea de meter a Dulio y Griselda me pareció buena, en este caso. Azazel cosecha lo que siembra XD Odín… ese maldito viejo verde. ¡Es imposible que le caiga a uno mal! Supongo que no sería conveniente para nadie un enfrentamiento de tal categoría. A saber cómo podría acabar todo si se mete el Dios del Trueno. Bueno, espero que este te agrade. Ciertamente es la batalla contra Loki, y las batallas no se me dan bien, pero a ver qué tal sale.

madarax: gracias por tu respuesta :)

horakthy baraq: me alegra que te guste. Yo he visto a Gabriel con Issei… pero siempre en harem. Tienes razón. Pero Tannin el más débil ? Pues yo hubiera jurado que era Vritra.

Alber Breaker: bueno, ya hablamos de eso :)

AqomXG: tienes razón, pero suele ser complicado, y tampoco me gusta separarme demasiado de la base, no como otros autores. Siempre intento poner algo distinto sobre la misma base. OJO ! En ningún momento pienso que sean malos, para aclararlo. Veremos a ver qué tal me sale esta batalla. Bufff, complicá :)

Fomhar: me alegra que te guste :D

FireAkai15: y a mí me dolió matarlo :( El Word es lo que tiene. Que tienes algunos fallos y no te avisa de ellos. Gracias tío XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 25:

**BATALLA CONTRA LOKI – PARTE 03**

* * *

El castaño se levantó de su cama. Mientras lo hacía ponía todo el cuidado del mundo en no despertar a la rubia que dormía con él. Saphira estaba en su "cama", a los pies de donde él dormía. Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Con un círculo mágico se cambió a ropas más cómodas mientras salía por la puerta. Por suerte todos estaban dormidos, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien le siguiera.

Abandonó la casa, yendo en dirección a un lugar en particular. La noche estaba bien cerrada y las pocas estrellas que había iluminaban el cielo. Por suerte la ciudad de Kuoh no tenía un problema de contaminación lumínica tan serio, por lo que se podía ver muchísimo más que en otras ciudades, como Tokio.

Atravesó la ciudad hasta llegar a su destino… la casa de Azazel.

DIN-DON

Llamando al timbre, el castaño esperó varios minutos hasta que el dueño de la casa se dignó a abrir.

-¿Issei? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Azazel frotándose un ojo.

Solo iba en calzoncillos.

-Lamento molestarte, pero es un asunto urgente. – contestó mientras entraba.

-Bueno, bien debe serlo como para que estés aquí a estas horas y no con Gabriel durmiendo… si eso es lo que hacéis. – terminó jocoso.

Issei lo miró seriamente, ya sentado en un sillón. Pero no era seriedad por el comentario. Ante esto, el ángel caído comprendió que realmente debía ser un asunto importante.

-Bien. Pues cuéntame entonces. ¿Tiene que ver con la batalla de mañana? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en otro sillón.

-Algo tiene que ver. Pero es más el "que puede ser" que "el que es".

-Explícate.

-Quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó entre Akeno y Baraqiel.

Levemente sorprendido por la pregunta, Azazel levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con…?

-Mañana nos enfrentaremos a un peligroso enemigo. Akeno y Baraqiel lucharan juntos. Me temo que Akeno no sacara todo su potencial hasta que arregle sus asuntos con Baraqiel. Tengo pensado un remedio, pero necesito de ambos y comprender el problema.

-Entiendo. Entonces déjame que te cuente. Todo fue mi culpa. – Empezó a hablar con tristeza - Eso fue mi culpa. Ese día, el que lo llamó fui yo. Había una misión que solo él podía cumplir. Es por eso que lo llamé Imprudentemente. En ese corto tiempo… fui yo el que aparto a Baraqiel de su esposa y de su hija.

-…

-Es un triste pasado. La madre de Akeno se involucró en una estrecha relación con Baraqiel y, en ese momento, él decidió rehacer su nueva vida junto con ella. Baraqiel no podía dejar a la madre de Akeno y a Akeno, así que se quedó allí sin dejar de cumplir con su papel como uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos. A pesar de tener un estilo de vida ajetreado, todavía tenía una vida pacífica. Pero su paz no perduró mucho tiempo. La familia de Suri, la madre de Akeno, tuvo un malentendido. Ellos creían que el líder de los ángeles caídos le había lavado el cerebro a ella, por ello enviaron a un famoso jutsusha, que es un guerrero profesional. Pero entre las guasusas, había quienes le tenían rencor a Baraqiel después de ser derrotados por él. El jutsusha les dijo la ubicación de la casa de Baraqiel a quienes tenían conflictos con los ángeles caídos. Como ya te he explicado, ese día Baraqiel estaba lejos de su casa. El enemigo atacó la casa donde Akeno y su esposa vivían tranquilamente. Pero en el momento que Baraqiel percibió el peligro y llegó, todo ya había terminado. Akeno se salvó porque su madre la protegió con su vida. Pero Shuri ya había… - suspiró pesadamente, recordando el momento - Entonces se le mostró la cruel verdad del mundo en el que vivía, en esa verdad ella vio justo en frente de sus ojos a su madre siendo asesinada. Desde ese día, Akeno no ha visto a los ángeles caídos de buena manera. Ella entonces tenía remordimientos porque su madre fue asesinada y le cerró su corazón a Baraqiel. – el castaño entendió el problema perfectamente. Empezaba a ver cómo les podría ayudar - Pocos años después, Akeno, que era una media ángel caída, fue expulsada de su casa y solo estuvo deambulando en varios lugares y luego se encontró con Rias. Desde ahí empezó a vivir como un demonio.

Issei se quedó callado, asimilando, estudiando. Ya sabía cómo ayudarles, pero el problema es que ambos accedieran al método. La última vez que probó a haber algo como eso, su padre adoptivo aún estaba vivo.

-Gracias por todo, Azazel. Ahora tengo una idea.

-Espero haberte ayudado a ayudarles. Nada me alegraría más que ver a esos dos unidos. – sonrió.

Con la conversación acabada, el castaño se marchó del piso, dejando solo al caído. Este fue de nuevo a su habitación, donde se encontraban dos mujeres profundamente dormidas. Una sonrisa lujuriosa asomo en el rostro del hombre.

-Veamos si no se despiertan. – dijo mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

El atardecer iluminaba el cielo de la ciudad. El grupo Gremory, junto a los ángeles, se encontraban reunido en la sala del Club. Según les habían informado, Loki aparecería por la noche, por lo que mientras podrían pensar en qué hacer para el Festival.

-¿Qué tal una Casa Embrujada? – propuso Kiba.

-Mmm. No es mala idea. – Hablo Rias - ¿Alguna otra idea?

-Un café maid. – propuso Xenovia.

-Hmmm. Ya se ha hecho otras veces.

-¿Qué tal un concurso para saber quién es la chica más popular y guapa del club de investigación de lo oculto? – propuso ingenuamente John.

Al instante se arrepintió de la idea.

El castaño presente, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tuvo un leve escalofrió. En apenas un instante cogió a Gabriel y la sacó de allí, corriendo hacia el patio trasero de forma disimulada… bueno, usando las habilidades de [Excalibur].

-No hay duda de que yo soy la más popular. – dijeron a la vez Rias y Akeno.

Las dos se miraron y sonrieron, pero tenían un aura aterradora a su alrededor.

-Ara ara, ¿has dicho algo?

-Akeno, tú también, ¿no acabas de decir algo que no puedo pasar por alto?

Las chicas empezaron a discutir entre sí. John, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper y Xenovia empezaron a hablar de otras cosas mientras las dos discutían entre ellas. Azazel se encontraba bebiendo te en su sitio, oséase, en el escritorio, divertido ante la disputa de ambas y como el resto del grupo Gremory se alejaban para intentar que no les metiera de por medio.

XXXXX

-Ufff. Por los pelos. – suspiró el castaño con alivio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos hemos ido tan de repente? – preguntó Gabriel sin entender nada mientras acariciaba a la larva de dragón.

-John ha tenido la "gran idea" de un concurso de belleza.

-Pues no me parece mala.

-… ahhh, la ignorancia. Tan bendita como maldita.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Dulio y Griselda se encuentran juntos aquí detrás, con el sequito Sitri. Tengo algo que daros a ti y a Griselda. Bueno, más que daros diría que prestaros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ahora lo sabrás.

Avanzaron a través del patio trasero hasta llegar a donde estaban demonios y ángeles. Todos conversaban tranquilamente. Saji parecía estar atontado con Griselda. No había que olvidar que la mujer era una belleza a pesar de ir vestida de monja.

-Chicos. – saludó el castaño.

-Ise, no me esperaba verte aun aquí. ¿Acaso ya es la hora? – preguntó con curiosidad Dulio.

-No. Aún no. Es solo que me ha parecido mejor estar aquí que allí. – señalo con el pulgar en dirección a la sala del Club.

-¿He de preguntar? – preguntó Sona.

-Será mejor que no.

-Me hago a la idea.

-Ah, ahora que me acuerdo. – El castaño invocó ambas espadas sagradas, cogiendo una con cada mano – Gabriel, Griselda, cogedlas.

Extendió a [Excalibur] hacia Gabriel mientras que [Ascalon] la extendió hacia Griselda. Ambas mujeres rubias no entendían el propósito del castaño. Al ver las caras de confusión, no solo de ambas sino también del resto, se limitó a suspiras y explicar.

-Mi objetivo, junto con Vali y Dulio es Loki. Nosotros ya tenemos nuestros poderes y la copia del [Mejor]. Vosotras dos deberéis enfrentaros a Fenrir y a saber que más. En vuestro caso, vuestro enemigo es muchísimo más peligroso. Os serán más útiles a vosotras que a mí.

-[Ciertamente no es algo que me agrade, pero la lógica la tiene]

-_[Además, aun le debemos una a ese maldito chucho]_

-Ya veo. En ese caso la aceptaré con gusto. – sonrió Griselda mientras sostenía el mango de [Ascalon].

-Ise… - susurró Gabriel sin coger la espada.

-Gabriel, confía en mí. Sabes que tengo razón en esto.

-… - asintiendo aun no convencida, la rubia agarró el mango de la espada.

-Bien. Con esto ya tengo una parte terminada. Ahora queda la otra. – susurró mientras caminaba nuevamente al viejo edificio ante la mirada intenta de todos.

XXXXX

En una habitación, lejos de la sala del Club, se encontraban presentes tres personas; Akeno, Baraqiel e Issei. La morena había sido llamada por el castaño mientras que Baraqiel había sido llamado por Azazel por un supuesto asunto urgente.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? – masculló Akeno mirando con odio a Baraqiel.

El hombre no mostró ninguna reacción ante la pregunta… o al menos ninguna que la joven se diera cuenta, pues Issei pudo observar como apretaba la mandíbula.

-Yo le he pedido a Azazel que le llamara.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo un buen motivo para ello. Y necesito de la colaboración de ambos sí o sí.

-…

La [Reina] Gremory cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y las piernas, desviando la mirada, dejando bien claro que iba a colaborar lo menos posible.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas, [Joker]? – preguntó Baraqiel.

-Quiero ayudaros a arreglar vuestra relación. – Al ver que Akeno iba a reclamar con fuerza, el castaño la silencio alzando la mano – Quieras o no lobas a hacer. Tenemos un combate decisivo dentro de poco. Lo último que necesitamos en problemas entre vosotros dos. Además – sonrió levemente – puede que realmente esto salga bien. ¿No quieres ni intentarlo?

El rostro de Akeno mostraba su negatividad. Baraqiel tenía leves esperanzas. Si podía hacer algo para arreglar la situación con su hija… entonces bienvenido sea.

-Akeno, no lo hagas por mí, ni por Rias, ni por Baraqiel. Hazlo por tu madre. – le pidió humildemente.

Akeno se mordió el labio con fuerza, provocando que un pequeño hilillo de sangre cayera por sus labios, pero rápidamente se lo limpió. Durante largos segundos la sala se mantuvo en completo silencio.

Al otro lado de la puerta, tanto Gremory como Sitri como ángeles y como capullo ángel caído escuchaban o eso intentaba. A pesar de la actitud de algunos como Sona o Griselda, la curiosidad les podía.

-Está bien. – aceptó a regañadientes la morena.

El castaño suspiro de alivio y se preparó para realizar el experimento, el cual esperaba tuviera éxito.

-"No he probado esto en dos personas a la vez"

-[La última vez funciono]

-"Pero era una humana y un semi demonio recién nacido. No es lo mismo]

-[Tienes nuestra ayuda para cuando la necesites]

-_[Eso mismo]_

-"Gracias"

Cerrando los ojos, el castaño se concentró y extendió ambos brazos.

-Cogedme las manos y cogeos las vuestras. No apartéis la mirada de mis ojos. Dejaos llevar. – les explicó aun con los ojos cerrados.

Akeno no tuvo problemas en coger la de Issei, pero la de Baraqiel lo hizo con gran recelo. Baraqiel estuvo a punto de sonreír al sentir nuevamente la mano de su pequeña estrechar la suya, pero no hubiese sido nada bueno que mostrara sus sentimientos.

Una vez que el círculo estuvo cerrado, el castaño abrió sus ojos. Sus anteriores ojos castaños ahora eran de un azul muy claro, los cuales brillaban con fuerza.

Tanto Baraqiel como Akeno sintieron algo extraño en el interior de su ser. La mirada del castaño era extraña, pero les daba tranquilidad y paz. No apartaron la vista en ningún momento de él. Poco a poco, sin darse apenas cuenta, dejaban el mundo real para ir a lo más profundo de su subconsciente y su alma.

XXXXX

Cuando Issei volvió a abrirlos se encontró en un lugar conocido. Era un templo situado en la cima de unas interminables escaleras. Un lugar que había visitado alguna vez para realizar alguna visita a cierta morena.

-"Este lugar… el templo de Kuoh. La casa de Akeno." – murmuró.

El lugar no era muy diferente del actual. La mayor diferencia eran los árboles. Los más pequeños eran actualmente más grandes, mostrando su crecimiento a lo largo de los años. También los edificios de alrededor. Apenas alguno había cambiado.

El ángel observo a su alrededor y vio a una pequeña niña cantando. Akeno. Una pequeña Akeno.

-Hija, ¿dónde estás? – el castaño vio a una mujer parecida a Akeno - Akeno, ¿dónde estás?

-"Debe ser la madre de Akeno. Je, parece que en el grupo Gremory las chicas salen a sus madres"

La mini Akeno se acercó a la mujer.

-¡Madre! – exclamó, extendiendo sus pequeños bracitos.

La mujer, sonriente, la alzó.

-Madre, ¿padre volverá hoy?

-Ara, Akeno, ¿vas a ir a alguna parte con tu padre?

-¡Si! él llega a casa temprano, así que vamos a ir de compras juntos. – sonrió la pequeña.

Entonces una voz se escuchó.

_-Yo estaba sola._

Esa era la voz de Akeno. Issei se puso a buscarla pero no la encontraba. Entonces la escena cambio. Baraqiel y Akeno se encontraban bañándose en una bañera. Ambos parecían felices. Baraqiel tenía todas sus alas, pero no las extendía, pues no cabrían. Akeno también tenía dos pequeñas alas de ángel caído en su espalda.

-No odio las alas de padre. Son negras, pero son sedosas y son iguales a las mías. – le dijo la pequeña.

-Ya veo, gracias. Akeno. – sonrió Baraqiel mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija con una gran sonrisa.

_-Yo habría estado bien si padre siempre hubiera estado conmigo._

Otra vez la escena cambio. Ahora la madre de Akeno le trenzaba el pelo.

-¡Oye, madre! ¿Padre ama a Akeno?

-Por supuesto que sí. No se te ocurra pensar nunca lo contrario.

Su madre le sonríe mientras trenzaba su cabello suavemente.

_-__Yo sólo podía ver a padre algunas veces._

Esta vez la escena cambio drásticamente. Esta vez el templo estaba hecho un desastre. Había varios boquetes y todo destrozado. Varios jutsusha (guerreros) de la familia Himejima rodeaban a Akeno y a su madre.

El castaño frunció el ceño. Deseaba poder intervenir, pero no podía aunque quisiera. Por cosas como esta no usaba esa habilidad.

-Yo tendré la mano de esa niña otra vez. ¡Es la hija de un ángel negro del mal y odiado por todos!

-¡No les entregare a esta niña! – Exclamaba Shuri - ¡Esta niña es mi preciosa hija! ¡Y también es una importante y preciosa hija de esa persona! ¡Nunca! ¡Absolutamente nunca se las entregare! – siguió gritando mientras ponía a su hija detrás suyo.

-¡Parece que también has sido contaminada por el ángel negro! ¡Entonces ya no puedes ser salvada! – el jutsusha blandió su katana.

-"Así que esto es lo que pasó" – pensó con amargura.

En la siguiente escena aparecía Baraqiel lleno de sangre con los cuerpos muertos de los jutsusha a su alrededor.

-¡Madre! ¡Nooooo! ¡Madreeeeeeee! – gritaba Akeno sacudiendo el cuerpo de su madre.

-Shuri. – susurro Baraqiel tocándola con sus manos temblorosas.

-¡No la toques! – le grito Akeno con ira - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste con madre?! ¡Siempre, siempre esperé a padre! ¡Si padre hubiera estado aquí, entonces madre no habría muerto!

-… - Baraqiel se destrozaba más por momentos.

-"Por mucho que quiera, no se le puede recriminar nada a Akeno."

-[Es una niña que ha visto morir a su madre y su padre no estaba para defenderla. Su pequeña mente no puede pensar otra cosa]

-"Durante años ha llevado esta idea en el fondo de su ser, sin siquiera saber toda la versión… solo la suya propia."

-¡Esas personas dijeron esto! ¡Padre es un ángel negro y que tú eres el mal! ¡Dijeron que los ángeles negros son gente mala! ¡Me dijeron que soy una niña mala porque también tengo alas negras! ¡Si padre y yo no tuviéramos alas negras, entonces… entonces madre no habría muerto! ¡Odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Odio estas alas negras! ¡Te odio! ¡Odio a todo el mundo! ¡Los odio!

_-Yo sabía que no era culpa de padre. Pero... si yo no lo creía así, entonces mi mente no duraría... ¡Eso es porque soy débil! Me sentía sola... y yo sólo quería vivir con padre y madre… solo nosotros tres._

Baraqiel abrió los ojos, sorprendido por tal confesión.

_-Akeno._ \- esta vez hablo otra voz. Esta era suave. La había escuchado poco, pero reconocía la voz de la mujer – _Pase lo que pase, por favor, cree en tu padre. Tu padre podría haber afectado a muchas personas hasta ahora. Pero sabes…_

Esta vez tres personas aparecieron ante Issei. Era Shuri, Baraqiel y Akeno. Los padres abrazando a su llorosa hija.

-[Parece que todo saldrá bien, compañero]

-[Cierto. Parece que ha funcionado]

-_[¿Cómo te sientes Ise?]_

-"Cansado. Pero acabaré esto"

-[Déjanos ayudarte un poco. Luego tienes una importante batalla]

-"Ahora que lo pienso… [Ascalon], [Nimue]… ¿cómo…?"

-[Ni que fuera la primera vez]

-_[Pobre. El cansancio ya le está afectando]_

_-Es cierto que él te ama Akeno, al igual que a mí también me ama. ¡Es por eso que Akeno! ¡Por favor, amalo tú también! _

_-¡Madre! ¡Yo… quería ver a padre más a menudo! ¡Quería que padre acariciara más mi cabeza! ¡Yo quería jugar mucho más con padre! ¡Padre… madre…! ¡Quería que viviéramos juntos nosotros tres!_

Issei sonreía mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos con sus padres biológicos y su padre adoptivo. Lo que hubiera dado por estar más tiempo con ellos.

_-Shuri... no ha habido un único día en el que dejara de pensar en ustedes dos. –_ dijo Baraqiel recuperándose de la confesión de Akeno mientras la alcanzaba con su mano temblorosa.

_-Padre. _– murmuró Akeno mientras tomaba su mano.

Con una leve sonrisa, cerrando los ojos, el castaño terminó su parte.

XXXXX

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos notó su cuerpo más cansado de lo esperado. Levantó su vista, fijándose en como Baraqiel y Akeno se abrazaban mientras lloraban, pidiéndose disculpas uno a otro. Issei intentó levantarse, pero no lo consiguió, por lo que decidió dormir un rato y recuperar fuerzas.

XXXXX

Al otro lado de la puerta, Rias soltaba algunas lágrimas de alegría por su amiga. Todos podían escuchar perfectamente a Baraqiel y Akeno.

-Parece que las cosas van a mejorar a partir de ahora. – comentaba sonriente Azazel.

-Hace años que deseaba esto. – dijo Rias limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Este Ise… siempre haciéndose el chulo. – comentó Dulio con gracia.

Dicho esto todos se desperdigaron, pues no querían que les encontraran husmeando en algo tan importante como era lo que acababa de suceder.

XXXXX

Luego de varios minutos, padre e hija dejaron de abrazarse, pero la sonrisa en sus rostros no las borraba.

-¡Profesor! – exclamó Akeno al darse cuenta de que no había caído en el castaño.

Baraqiel también desvió la mirada, encontrándose con el castaño dormido.

Ambos se levantaron de su asiento para marcharse. Akeno le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras le agradecía. Baraqiel se mantuvo erguido, orgulloso. Hizo una inclinación, hasta donde su físico le permitía. Luego abandonó la estancia junto a su hija. Ambos tenían mucho que contar.

* * *

_**Hora de la batalla**_

Baraqiel hacía rato que se había marchado a donde se encontraba Odín y Rossweisse. El equipo de Vali se encontraría con ellos en el punto asignado, por lo que no tenían que esperarles. Issei se encontraba sentado. Se había recuperado de la fatiga que le había producido la reunión con ambos morenos.

Azazel, que se encontraba mirando una revista, desvió su vista a las ventanas, observando el cielo. Estaba anocheciendo.

-Ya atardeció. Bueno, todavía no es el [Ragnarok]. – Se levantó animado del asiento - Chicos, es la hora.

-Rock and Roll. – murmuró Issei sonriente.

XXXXX

Dicho esto, se levantaron y se fueron al sitio de reunión. En un hotel, más concretamente un pedazo de hotel de lujo, se encontraba Odín reunido con los dioses japoneses. Azazel también se encontraba presente en dicha reunión. Dicho hotel se encontraba en alguna parte del territorio demoniaco en el [Inframundo].

El grupo se encontraba en la azotea de ese mismo hotel. Junto a ellos estaban Baraqiel, Ross con su armadura, Irina, Dulio, Griselda, Gabriel, el grupo Gremory y el grupo Sitri. El dragón Tannin estaba volando por encima del hotel. Habían cubierto la zona con poder demoniaco para que los humanos no se enteraran de la existencia de Tannin. El equipo Vali se encontraba un poco alejado del resto.

-¿Tannin? Vaya, no esperaba verte aquí. – saludó el castaño.

-Tiempo sin vernos. ¿Cómo esperaba que me perdiera un acto como este?

-No te esfuerces demasiado, que ya estás viejo. – se burló.

-¡Ja! Ya veremos qué tan viejo estoy cuando acabe contigo… después de acabar con nuestros invitados. – masculló mientras su vista se desviaba al frente.

-Ya es la hora. – dijo Rias mirando su reloj.

Eso significaba dos cosas: el inicio de la reunión y que pronto aparecería Loki.

-No hay trucos ¿eh? Tienes mi respeto. – dijo Vali de repente.

-Pues yo no sé qué decirte. Más parece que venga a divertirse con nosotros que a cargarse al viejo de Odín. – comentó el castaño.

-Esto te pone los pelos de punta. – dijo Dulio sonriente, sacando sus diez alas de ángel.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿puedes usarlo? – le preguntó Issei.

-Miguel me lo ha permitido en caso de extrema necesidad.

-Pues esperemos no tener que llegar a eso. – murmuró serio.

En ese momento el cielo se distorsiono y un gran agujero apareció en el aire. De ahí salieron Loki y un gigantesco lobo. Fenrir.

-Objetivo confirmado. Empieza la operación. – murmuró Baraqiel mientras ponía un dedo en un dispositivo en su oreja.

ZUUUM

Al hacerlo una gigantesca y poderosa barrera mágica se activó, dejando el hotel totalmente apartado del mundo humano. Sona, Tsubaki, Rias y Akeno crearon un circula mágico para trasladarlos a todos, junto con Loki y Fenrir, a un campo de batalla. Loki no movió ni un dedo. Luego los cubrió una luz.

XXXXX

Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que estaban en un campo muy amplio.

-Así que no estás huyendo. – comento sarcástica Rias.

-No hay necesidad de que huya. Todos ustedes se vengarán de todos modos, así que podre acabarlos a todos ustedes aquí y luego volver al hotel. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Incluso si participó o no en la reunión, hare que Odín desaparezca. – sonrió divertido Loki.

-Esos son pensamientos muy peligrosos. – comentó Baraqiel.

-Son pensamientos de alguien extremista. – dijo Griselda, convocando a [Ascalon].

-El primero en tener una idea peligrosa fue su lado. Una alianza entre cada una de las [Facciones]. En primer lugar, dado que los las [Tres Grandes Facciones] registradas en la Biblia decidieron tener una alianza, todo se torció.

-Lamento discrepar. – Habló Gabriel – Esto que está pasando, esta alianza, ayudara a todas las [Facciones] a evitar un caos mayor. A un futuro apocalipsis que destruya todo.

-Paparruchas.

-¿Acaba de decir paparruchas? – preguntó alucinado Issei.

-Parece que no tienes ninguna intención de hablar. – dijo Baraqiel mientras cubría sus manos de relámpagos santos y salían diez alas negras.

-¡Espera, espera! – Exclamó el castaño - ¡Déjame probar una técnica disuasoria!

-…

-Gracias. – El castaño desvió la vista al Dios – Bien, Loki, quiero que me prestes mucha atención. Esta técnica ha sido infalible en casi todas las ocasiones en las que la he usado. – Con esa frase, el castaño se ganó la atención de todos - ¿Estás listo?

Loki entrecerró los ojos, preparado para un ataque directo.

-Imagínate que estas caminando de noche por tu casa y no ves nada cuando de repente ¡pam!, te das con el meñique del pie en un mueble. – a la inmensa mayoría les recorrió un escalofrió ante tan horrible imagen – Ahora imagínate que cogen un tenedor de metal y empiezan a raspar con mucha fuerza tus dientes. – Algunos no pudieron evitar poner muestras de dolor de solo imaginarlo – O imagina que cogen un palito y empiezan a introducírtelo entre la uña y la carne.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Basta! ¡Cállate de una vez! – exclamaba Dulio con las manos en los oídos.

-El horror… el horror… - murmuraba Gasper hecho bolita.

-Eso… ha sido de lo más extraño. – murmuró Vali negando con la cabeza… intentando también borrar esas imágenes y la horrible sensación.

El castaño ignoró al resto, manteniendo su mirada fija en el Dios. Loki seguía impasible, aunque tenía la mandíbula muy apretada.

-Este tío es muy duro. – murmuró mientras asentía.

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

[Divine Dividing Balance Breaker] [White Dragon Scale Mail]

Tanto Vali como Issei activaron sus [Balance Breaker]. El castaño decidió ir con todo desde el principio, activando su forma hibrida.

[Hybrid Mode – Angelical Dragon]

Ambos dragones se lanzaron contra Loki mientras Dulio les cubría usando su [Sacred Gear]. Vali se movió en zigzag y acorto su distancia con Loki a gran velocidad. Issei uso sus alas para moverse a gran velocidad. Si algo le había enseñado Tannin era a moverse a grandes velocidades con sus alas. A pesar de su gran tamaño, Tannin se movía con gran rapidez, y eso se lo había enseñado al ángel.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Así que los dos [Dragones Celestiales] unirán fuerzas para derrotar al [Dios del Engaño]! ¡Mi corazón nunca latió como ahora!

Vali desde arriba y Issei desde abajo se lanzaron contra Loki.

-Probablemente yo seré el primero quien logrará tener una pelea como esta.

Loki estuvo a punto de cubrir su cuerpo con un escudo mágico, pero una poderosa corriente de aire provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que cubrirse los ojos. Con una mano protegiéndose los ojos, el Dios pudo ver a Dulio sonriente. El joven hombre rubio, portador del segundo [Longinus] más poderoso.

-Tsk.

-¡Presta atención! – exclamó Issei.

PAM

Issei conectó en el estómago del Dios un puñetazo cargado de fuego rojiblanco.

PUUUUUM

Loki se encogió, llevándose las manos al estómago. Vali aprovechó ese momento para liberar una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco. Creando un hechizo nórdico, acumuló el poder demoniaco sobre el hechizo, lanzándoselo al Dios…

-¡Para empezar, aquí está mi primer movimiento!

BOOOOOOOOM

Impactando de lleno, provocando una poderosa explosión. Loki acabó estrellándose contra el suelo. Donde el Dios acabó estrellado apareció un enorme agujero, el cual no podía verse el fondo.

XXXXX

-Vaya despliegue de poder. – comentó Kiba con asombro.

-Esos tres luchando juntos… Creo que realmente podrían llegar a vencer a Loki. – dijo John incrédulo.

-Es posible. Si Dulio usara su [Balance Breaker] las probabilidades ascenderían vertiginosamente. – dijo Gabriel.

-¿Y por qué no lo usa? – preguntó Sona con el ceño levemente fruncido, observando a Fenrir, el cual no se había movido.

-Porque el poder de Dulio no es algo que deba usarse para cada momento. Es algo muy peligroso.

XXXXX

-Fiu. – Silbó Dulio sonriente – No te contienes nada, ¿eh?

-¿Acaso debería? – sonrió Vali.

-Para nada.

-Pero esto no acaba. No. Esto apenas empieza. – dijo Issei serio, observando al Dios.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! – los tres miraron a Loki, el cual tenía la ropa un poco rota, pero él no tenía ningún rasguño – Demasiado débil para dañarme.

-¿En serio? Pues ven pa ca', que te voy a dar una buena hostia.

-¿Es que estamos en misa? – Preguntó Dulio burlón – Además, no eres un cura, así que no puedes dar hostias.

-Bah. Minucias.

El castaño se lanzó nuevamente contra Loki mientras el Dios esquivaba una serie de poderosos rayos que emergían de la nada.

Echándose la mano a la espalda tomo el mango del martillo, imbuyéndole algo de poder mágico el castaño sonrió levemente, con los ojos brillantes. Sonriendo aún más mientras un estruendo ensordecedor silenciaba sus oídos.

El rostro del asgardiano se deformó ante el impacto del metal. El Dios salió disparado, estrellándose como una bala en el suelo, creando un nuevo cráter en el ya destrozado paisaje.

-¡Toma pedazo hostia! Estoy seguro de que nadie reparte una mejor.

-¿Por qué no has usado los rayos? – Preguntó Vali con gran interés – Eres capaz de usarlos, ¿no?

-… ¿te creerías si te dijera que se me ha olvidado? – dijo apenado el castaño, rojo de la vergüenza y rascándose la mejilla.

Dulio negó divertido mientras que a distancia los demás le observaban avergonzados, incrédulos y asombrados.

BROOOOM

Loki apareció nuevamente mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de aura. A pesar de no haber usado los rayos, el golpe del martillo le había dejado una buena marca en el rostro.

-Ufff, eso se ve muy feo. Deberías ir al médico.

-La copia de ese maldito martillo. – Masculló enojado el Dios, acariciándose el lugar donde había sido golpeado – Se han acabado los juegos. – Chasqueo los dedos y Fenrir camino hacia su padre - Los colmillos que pueden matar a un Dios. ¡Mi siervo, Fenrir, aquel que tiene esos colmillos! ¡Se encontrarán con la desaparición, incluso si son mordidos una sola vez! ¡Si vosotros creéis que pueden derrotar a esta bestia, entonces vengan y mátenla! – exclamó con arrogancia.

-Ya he recibido una mordida de ese chucho y aquí sigo.

El enorme lobo se puso en posición de atacar al trio que enfrentaba al Dios Nórdico, pero a una señal de Gabriel, la estrategia contra Fenrir empezó.

-¡Nyan!

Kuroka sonrió y muchos círculos mágicos aparecieron a su alrededor. De ellos salió una enorme cadena grande y gruesa. Era la cadena [Gleipnir]. Salvo el trio que enfrentaba a Loki, todos agarraron la cadena y se la lanzaron a Fenrir.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! Me esperaba una jugada como esta. Era más que previsible. Pero ya he tomado medidas. Fenrir está…

GRRR

Rugiendo con fuerza, el lobo empezó a sacudirse, intentando librarse de las pesadas cadenas. También gruñía de dolor.

-Fenrir ha sido capturado. – informó Baraqiel a Azazel a través del comunicador.

-¿? - sorprendido el Dios dirigió su mirada al trio – Así que no solo la consiguieron, sino que también la reforzaron. Claro… cuando ese maldito viejo fue a por la copia… - masculló.

Después de unos segundos, la mueca abandonó el rostro del Dios, siendo sustituida por una gran sonrisa.

-Ya veo. No dispongo de Fenrir… pero tengo un par de sustitutos perfectos. – extendiendo sus brazos, el espacio se distorsiono.

AUUU-AUUU

Dos lobos más salieron de la distorsión. Eran casi tan grandes como Fenrir. Ambos miraban a los contrincantes con odio y furia en sus ojos. La luna también cambió de color, volviéndose dorada.

-No se vosotros, pero me parece a mí que esto se está poniendo muuuuuy feo. – murmuró el castaño.

-¡Skoll! ¡Hati! – ambos lobos volvieron a aullar, respondiendo a Loki.

-He transformado a un Jötunn que vive en Járnviðr a un lobo, y lo hice aparearse con Fenrir. Como resultado, estos dos nacieron. Sus características son bastante inferiores a las de su padre, pero sus colmillos son reales. Fácilmente pueden matar a un Dios y a todos vosotros.

Ahora no solo el trio, sino que todos los demás también se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Vayan, Skoll y Hati! ¡Los enemigos son los que capturaron a su padre, rásguenlos con sus garras y sus colmillos!

Ambos lobos se lanzaron contra los grupos.

-Pse. Unos estúpidos y simples perros. – murmuró Tannin para después exhalar una ardiente llama.

Dicha llama envolvió a uno de los lobos. Este recibió el daño, pero parecía inmune.

-Oye Tannin, ¿qué mierda de fuego es ese? ¡Se supone que es muchísimo más ardiente! – le recriminó Issei.

-¡Si usara mi verdadero fuego todo este lugar quedaría reducido a cenizas! ¡Piensa un poco estúpido!

-¡Me acabas de llamar estúpido, maldito lagarto viejuno!

-¡L-lagarto viejuno!

-¡A que te mando a Saphira a que te dé un buen par de mamporros!

Loki miro al trio que le enfrentaba y lanzo una bola mágica con enorme poder. Vali la esquivó con habilidad. Issei, a pesar de estar enfrascado en una estúpida disputa con Tannin, no movió un dedo. Dulio congeló el ataque en un instante y lo envió de vuelta contra Loki, que lo desvió sin problema alguno.

-Hermano, céntrate. – le dijo el rubio serio.

-Pse. Ese maldito viejo. – masculló el castaño, centrando nuevamente su vista en el Dios – Ahora que lo pienso… ¡oye Vali! ¡¿Por qué no divides su poder?!

-No soy capaz de reducir el poder de un [Clase Divina]. Por lo menos no ahora. Quizás en un futuro. Por el momento solo podemos reducírselo batallando. Y tú deberías de usar los rayos.

-Sí, sí. No es tan fácil como parece. – murmuró haciendo un puchero.

XXXXX

Le Fay, Kuroka, Akeno y Gabriel crearon varios círculos mágicos defensivos, haciendo retroceder a ambos lobos.

-¡Kiba, Xenovia! - exclamó Rias.

-¡Si!

Xenovia salió corriendo desde su posición, con [Durandal] en su mano, yendo contra Skoll, Kiba acompañó a la peli azul sosteniendo dos espadas sacro-demoniacas. Arthur aprovechó y atacó a Hati con [Caliburn].

GROARG

Tannin exhalaba fuego cada vez que ambos lobos intentaban contraatacar.

-Debéis separarlos. – Les dijo el dragón al cuarteto espadachín – Eso lo hará más fácil.

-Entendido. – respondió el trio espadachín, alejándose.

XXXXX

En la retaguardia, alejados de los combatientes, los miembros del grupo Sitri observaban la batalla, listos para entrar en acción si alguno de sus contrincantes conseguían paras la primera línea defensiva.

-Presidenta, ¿no deberíamos de ayudar? – preguntó Yura con cierto nerviosismo.

-No. Nuestra misión es detener a quien pase al grupo de Rias. Somos la última línea de defensa. No debemos interferir.

-Entiendo. Pero aun así…

-Tenemos que admitir que nuestro poder ofensivo es menor que el de ellos. Es por eso que esta es nuestra misión. Debemos dejárselo a ellos.

XXXXX

Aumentando su aura, Vali disparo una serie de ataques de poder demoniaco mezclados con la magia nórdica que aprendió. La mayoría fueron desviados por el poder de Loki, pero algunos dieron en su cuerpo. Aun con los impactos, el Dios parecía no recibir daños.

-Tsk. Así que este es la diferencia con respecto a un Dios. – murmuró el peli plateado.

-¡Lo que se esperaba del [Hakuryuukou]! Parece que has aprendido la magia de los nórdicos en tan poco tiempo, pero... ¡todavía no es suficiente!

Ante este grito, Loki libero una enorme onda de poder mágico que brillaba como un arco iris. Vali hizo sus alas más grandes para recibir el ataque. Uso su [Divide] varias veces para hacer el ataque de Loki menos poderoso.

-¿No puedes reducir el poder del propio Loki pero si el de sus ataques? – preguntó Dulio con duda.

-Parece que sí puedo utilizar mi capacidad de reducir a la mitad sin tocarlo aunque se trate de un ataque como ese. Es algo bueno, pero me temo que tiene una desventaja.

-¿Cuál?

-Que consume mucha energía.

-¿Nueva habilidad? – pregunto Issei.

-Exacto. Tú no eres el único que está creciendo. – le sonrió arrogante.

-Pues me toca.

Acumulando [Boost] Issei disparo innumerables llamas rojiblancas.

A pesar de no llevar poder nórdico, Loki pudo apreciar que estos ataques eran más poderosos que los de Vali. Ciertamente la habilidad del [Boost] era un gran recurso en una batalla como esta.

El Dios recubrió sus manos con su poder y desvió las llamas, aunque alguna consiguió alcanzar su objetivo.

BOOOM-BOOOM

Las explosiones provocaron una pequeña nube de humo, causada por el choque del poder del Dios y las llamas del ángel.

-Ya veo. [Hakuryuukou], tienes una resistencia muy competente, mientras que [Sekiryuutei] tiene un intenso espíritu de lucha en sus ataques. Y luego el portador de la segunda [Longinus] más poderosa, quien es un genio en ataque a distancia. – Loki se veía extasiado. En sus manos se podía ver un poco humeantes y con quemaduras – Y no solo eso. El [Hakuryuukou] se mueve a alta velocidad. Es cierto que sería más fácil capturar al [Sekiryuutei] ya que él no llega a ser tan rápido, pero aún lo es demasiado. Además, si fueras a transferir tu poder multiplicado, sería simplemente molesto, es por eso que te voy a matar primero.

-¡Ven e inténtalo gilipollas! – le grito mientras señalaba el precioso dedo de en medio.

Loki se lanzó contra Issei. Vali fue detrás suyo mientras reunía poder demoniaco. Estaba a punto de atacarlo pero…

-¡Muérdelo! – ordenó el Dios.

-¡Que demo…!

ÑAM

Vali fue mordido por uno de los lobos, que había aparecido a su lado de repente. Los colmillos traspasaron la armadura como si fuera mantequilla. La herida empezó a sangrar al instante, manchando la boca del lobo, que parecía sonreír.

Entonces Vali se dispuso a enfrentar a uno de los hijos de Fenrir… solo que no era uno de ellos. No. Era el propio Fenrir. Uno de sus hijos había dejado a los espadachines para liberar a su padre. Eso explicaba el insoportable dolor que estaba sufriendo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Parece que matare al [Hakuryuukou] primero!

-Tsk. No presté atención. – masculló Dulio.

El rubio congeló la mayor parte del cuerpo del lobo. Esto provocó que Fenrir soltara al peli plateado para liberarse del hielo sin problemas.

-Aun no termino.

TROOOOOOOMP

Invocando una inmensa cantidad de rayos, el rubio mantuvo al lobo principal a raya. Fenrir gruñía con fuerza al no poder acercarse a su nuevo objetivo.

Issei aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a Vali y sacar un pequeño bote de [Lagrimas de Fénix]. Vertiendo el contenido en la herida, esta se cerró rápidamente.

-No supongáis que esto no es todo. – Les dijo Loki con una sonrisa arrogante – Oh no. ¡Esto solo va a mejorar! – exclamó alzando sus brazos.

Entonces una enorme sombra empezó a surgir debajo del Dios. Esta sombra se extendió y de ella salieron una serpiente gigante y cinco dragones. Cinco Midgardsormr.

-¿Midgardsormr? ¿Qué hace aquí? – se preguntó Issei.

-No es Midgardsormr. Son solo copias. – le explicó Dulio.

-¡Me estás diciendo que lo ha producido en masa! ¡Se supone que Midgardsormr se va a cargar a Thor en el [Ragnarok]!

-Y pensar que lo han puesto al nivel de un [Rey Dragón]. – comentó con burla Vali, incorporándose.

-¿Y qué conclusión sacas de eso? – le preguntó Dulio.

-Que no hay que subestimar a un dragón.

Entonces los clones exhalaron fuego a la misma vez. Todo ese fuego iba dirigido al resto del grupo.

XXXXX

-¡Eso no funcionara!

Invocando todo su poder, Gabriel creo una poderosa barrera de poder sagrado. Irina y Griselda ayudaron.

-Griselda, usa a [Ascalon] y ve a por las copias. Irina, apóyala.

-Entendido. – respondió la otra rubia mientras se escabullía en dirección a los dragones.

-¡Lo que mi señora ordene! – exclamó Irina, yendo tras Griselda.

-Gasper, John, apoyadlas. – ordenó Rias.

-¡S-si! – dijo el dhamphir mientras iba a apoyar al dúo angelical.

-¡Me voy pitando!

La pelirroja creo una serie de esferas de [Poder de la Destrucción], enviándolas hacia uno de los hijos de Fenrir. El lobo esquivaba con gran habilidad las esferas.

SLASH

Kiba aprovechó para provocarle un corte en ambas patas traseras.

-¡Relámpago Santo!

El caído creo un poderoso relámpago y se lo lanzo al lobo.

BOOOM

El impacto atontó al lobo, impidiéndole ver el siguiente ataque

-¡Mío! – exclamó Xenovia

Moviéndose a gran velocidad, y con su espada envuelta en una inmensa aura sagrada, perforo la cabeza del lobo.

SLASH

De esta empezó a caer sangre y el lobo aulló de dolor. Su ojo, garras y colmillos fueron cortados gracias a una gran combinación de Xenovia, Arthur y Kiba.

XXXXX

Abandonando su lugar, Gabriel empuñó a [True Excalibur], la cual emitía una gran cantidad de aura sagrada. La rubia volaba directamente hacia el gran lobo Fenrir, que seguía intentando acercarse a Dulio. Este mostraba muestras de empezar a agotarse. A pesar de sus ataques, Fenrir seguía siendo un enemigo muy superior. Al no usar su [Balance Breaker], debía hacer ataques más concentrados y rápidos para mantenerlo a raya. Si conseguía acercarse… entonces sería su fin.

Usando varias habilidades de la espada, Gabriel atacó.

Fenrir dejó de prestar atención al rubio para centrarse en su nuevo enemigo. El lobo vio a la rubia yendo hacia él. Estaba dispuesto a zampársela de un bocado, pero no esperaba el ataque.

Gabriel creó cuatro clones con [Nightmare], aumentó su velocidad con [Rapidly], se hizo invisible con [Transparency], cambió la gran espada por dos más cortas con [Mimic] y aumentó su poder con [Destruction].

ZAS-ZAS

PAM-PAM-PAM

SLASH-SLASH

BOOOOOOOM

El lobo no era capaz de seguir los movimientos de la rubia. Además, el uso de las habilidades de la espada más su grandísima sincronización era una dificultad añadida.

[Mimic] [Destruction]

PAAAAAM

PUUUUUM

Gabriel apareció de repente con [Excalibur] convertida en un guante en su puño, envuelta en aura. Golpeó al lobo en la cabeza, enviándolo contra el suelo, incrustándolo en él, creando un inmenso cráter.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si. Solo un poco cansado.

-Bien. Ahora estoy para ayudarte.

Ambos rubios se sonrieron para después fijar su atención en el lobo, que empezaba a incorporarse.

XXXXX

SLASH

Griselda acababa de realizar un profundo corte con [Ascalon] en uno de los clones. Irina atacaba a media distancia con lanzas de luz, distrayendo al objetivo de la rubia. John intentaba mantener a raya a los demás clones de Midgardsormr. A una distancia prudente Gasper usaba su habilidad para detener al objetivo de ambas ángeles.

-¡Gasper, cuidado! – exclamó Irina al ver como una de las copias se lanzaba hacia el rubio.

-¡Yija, vamos!

-Nyan, no puedo permitírtelo.

[Electro]

Kuroka apartó al dhamphir mientras Bikou y Le Fay detenían al clon.

-Me parece que os hace falta una manita. – comentó sonriente el mono mientras esquivaba el ataque de otra copia.

-Nunca negaré una mano de ayuda. – dijo Griselda mientras realizaba otro corte en la misma copia.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿Tenéis calor? - exclamó Tannin rugiendo desde el cielo, en la lejanía, convirtiendo el terreno en un intenso mar de fuego.

Al ver el inminente ataque del dragón, el grupo se apartó de los clones. El fuego de Tannin derritió el terreno, fundiéndolo. Siguió y siguió liberando fuego y más fuego sobre los cuerpos de los clones.

-Pero basta de juegos. Ahora os mostrare porque me llaman [Meteoro Dragon] - extendiendo sus alas, elevándose en el cielo.

Acumulando más poder en sus pulmones, aumentando una burrada su temperatura, el dragón exhaló una enorme cantidad de llamas. Llamas mucho más ardientes que las anteriores.

-¡Buah, que bochorno! – exclamó el albino, asado de calor.

-Impresionante. – murmuró Irina asombrada.

-El fuego del [Rey Dragón] Tannin. – dijo Griselda.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Nada mal, viejo dragón! – exclamó Bikou.

XXXXX

-Issei. – el castaño volvió su vista a Vali – Yo me encargo de Fenrir. Bikou y los demás se encargaran de los otros seres.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Cómo harás eso? Ya estás al borde de la muerte. ¿O acaso es sólo que estas actuando fuerte bajo el nombre del [Hakuryuukou]? – se reía Loki.

-No me subestimes a mí, Vali Lucifer, [Dragón Celestial]. – Después comenzó a cantar.

_**Yo, aquel que despertara. ¡Soy el [Dragón Celestial] quien ha robado todos los principios de la dominación! ¡Yo envidio al infinito y acepto al sueño! ¡Dominare la senda del camino de la dominación del [Dragón Blanco]!**_

_**[Juggernaut Drive]**_

Una poderosa luz empezó a surgir donde se encontraba Vali. El poder que se sentía era inmenso.

-¡Kuroka, es hora! ¡Trasládame a mí y a Fenrir al lugar asignado! ¡Arthur, atento!

El rubio asintió a las palabras de su líder.

Kuroka sonrió ante sus palabras y apunto su mano hacia Vali. Empezó a mover sus dedos en el aire. Issei se fijó en que la armadura de Vali empezó a cambiar. Entonces, en un flash de luz, Vali desapareció junto a Fenrir y la cadena.

-"¿Qué ira a hacer?" – se preguntó el mago hasta que oyó un grito.

-¡Akeno!

Issei miro en dirección a la chica y vio que estaba a punto de ser mordida por otro hijo de Fenrir.

-¡No lo puedo permitir! – exclamó Gabriel, lanzándose rápidamente contra el lobo.

Con toda su velocidad se dirigió hacia donde estaba Akeno. Loki, al ver tal acción, intento disparar su magia, pero una bola de fuego se lo impidió.

-No pienses que te dejaré hacerle nada. – gruñó el castaño, poniéndose en medio.

XXXXX

Griselda observaba satisfecha como los clones del dragón de Loki habían desaparecido ante la muestra del poder de Tannin.

-Pse. Tampoco eran para tanto. – Comentó el dragón mientras aterrizaba – Pero aún quedan dos estúpidos chuchos.

XXXXX

El grupo Gremory y el equipo Vali mantenían a raya a ambos lobos. Ahora Baraqiel y Akeno luchaban codo con codo. Gabriel, junto con Dulio, usaba todo su poder y a [Excalibur]. Kuroka, Bikou y Le Fay luchando junto a los Gremory. Los Sitri también se habían unido al ataque. Los lobos estaban siendo reducidos. Loki estaba solo. Los lobos no tardarían nada en caer ante tan abrumador ataque conjunto. Pero el castaño se dio cuenta de que Arthur no se encontraba presente.

XXXXX

El castaño volvió a empuñar la copia del [Mjolnir]. Esta vez el martillo emitía una intensa luz.

-Parece que realmente puedes usar su poder. – Masculló Loki - ¡Pero no pienses que te dejaré hacerlo! – el Dios reunió una gran cantidad de poder, dispuesto a atacar al castaño con todo.

Pero algo le detuvo. Una gran sombra surgió debajo de Loki, extendiéndose y otro grupo de [Midgardsormr] apareció.

-Tannin…

-Parece que esta vez no me ocupo yo.

-¿?

-Fíjate.

De repente un fuego negro apareció en el suelo y recubrió tanto a Loki como a los clones.

-Esa aura abismal negra… es el [Prisión Dragon] Vritra. – dijo Tannin.

Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo. En el centro tenía la llama negra con forma de dragón. Entonces el castaño escuchó un comunicado a través del dispositivo de su oído.

-*Issei Hyodo, ¿puedes oírme? Soy el [Vice-Gobernador] de [Grígori] Shemhazai*

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es precisamente lo que estoy viendo?

-*Saji se ha completado. Pero parece que Azazel tuvo un de error de cálculo. Comenzó su entrenamiento, pero terminó en ese estado. El tiempo se nos había terminado, así que lo envíe en ese estado. Bueno, parece que él puede discernir entre aliados y enemigos.*

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

-*Pusimos cada uno de los [Sacred Gear] de Vritra dentro de él.*

-Ahhh. Entonces está completo, ¿no?

-*Exacto. Cuando Vritra fue exterminado y sellado en el [Sacred Gear], tenía su alma dividida en varias partes. Por eso hay cuatro usuarios de [Sacred Gear] de Vritra. Hay cuatro tipos de ellos; [Absorption Line], [Blaze Black Flare], [Delete Field] y [Shadow Prison]. Estos [Sacred Gear] fueron escondidos en cada poseedor con algunas diferencias. Y nuestra organización, [Grígori], los recuperó y puso todos los [Sacred Gear] de Vritra dentro de Saji. Al estar en contacto contigo, la conciencia de Vritra resucito e hizo que aparezca, por lo que Azazel predijo que todos los [Sacred Gear] 'tipo Vritra' podrían ser capaces de convertirse en uno. Como resultado, los [Sacred Gear] se combinaron y la conciencia de Vritra fue resucitada. ¡Pero parece que se alboroto porque revivió solo! También parece que la consciencia de Saji sigue ahí, por lo que debería responder si hablas con él a través de Ddraig. Así que te dejo el resto. ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?*

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es más, esto nos viene de perlas! – sonrió lobunamente ante la idea que le surgía en la cabeza mientras fijaba su vista en la llama oscura. Parecía una serpiente ya que se envolvía alrededor de Loki y los clones.

-¡Kuh! ¿Qué es este fuego? – Masculló Loki mientras intentaba librarse de él, sin conseguirlo - ¡No me puedo mover! ¡Qué?! ¡Mis poderes! ¡¿Me los están robando poco a poco?¡ ¿Es este el poder de ese dragón negro?! He oído que hay un [Rey Dragón] así, ¿pero acaso eso es todo?

-*Vritra tenía muchas habilidades especiales, en lugar de tener ataques directos. Su poder podría ser el más débil entre los [Reyes Dragones], pero en términos de diversidad y variedad de técnicas es el mejor entre todos ellos* – seguía explicando Shemhazai - *La posibilidad de que lograr eso es cero. Para empezar, la fusión de [Sacred Gear] son acciones peligrosas y se corre el riesgo de morir si sale mal. Sin embargo, para este caso, ya que tú y Saji son amigos, ustedes dos se entienden - el castaño hizo una leve mueca, pues no era cierto que se llevara tan bien con Saji, pero tampoco se llevaba mal. Después de todo, era un alumno suyo - y el alma de Vritra fue capaz de revivir como un milagro. Sin embargo, sería difícil que ese mismo fenómeno se produzca de la misma forma. Por cierto, incluso si un nuevo poder se adjunta, las [Evil Pieces] dormidas dentro de él no cambiarán. La base fundamental es la [Absorption Line]. Después de todo, las estadísticas de su cuerpo base no cambiarán mucho también. Dejando eso de lado, Saji no será capaz de mantener todo ese poder por mucho tiempo. ¡Derrota a los enemigos mientras están sellados!*

-Déjamelo a mí. ¿Tú que piensas, Ddraig? ¿Podemos lograrlo?

-[Estoy seguro de ello, compañero]

-Pues adelante. – con su [Sacred Gear] intento hablar con Saji – "Saji, ¿puedes oírme?"

-"..."

-"Saji, soy yo, Issei, tu profesor"

-"¿Profe? ¿Qué me está pasando ahora mismo? ¡No sé por qué, pero mi cuerpo se siente muy caliente! ¡Siento que moriré!"

-"¡Reacciona! Hiciste una gran aparición, así que por ese motivo tienes que terminar a lo grande. ¡No te me vengas abajo!"

-"¿Qué debo hacer?"

-"¿Eres capaz de ver a tu alrededor?"

-"S-sí. Puedo ver lobos y dragones grandes, largos y flacos."

-"Pues debes seguir conteniéndolos de ese modo. Es muy importante. Además, ¿puedes ver a un enemigo con forma humana?"

-"Espere… ¡Sí! ¡Lo encontré! ¡Joder! ¡Puedo sentir un gran poder mágico saliendo de él! ¡Y está tratando de deshacerse del fuego con ese gran poder mágico que tiene!"

"Ese sujeto es el jefe. Nuestro enemigo el Dios Loki. ¡No lo dejes libre! ¡Piensa con fuerza y mantenlo restringido, yo me encargare del resto!"

Issei agarro el martillo, el cual empezó a emitir una serie de rayos, y se lanzó contra Loki. Este, como podía, lanzaba ataques mágicos contra Issei, pero los demás, que habían terminado con los dos lobos, se cruzaban, desviando los ataques.

Mientras tanto, Tannin, Gabriel, Baraqiel y Dulio se encargaban de destruir las copias del dragón Midgardsormr. Al ver que se acercaba y que sus hijos y nietos habían sido destruidos, un Loki enfurecido, destruyo la barrera de fuego negro de Saji.

-¡¿Crees que puedes capturarme con algo como esto?! – exclamó mientras se elevaba.

-¡Quieto hay nenaza! ¡Cobarde! – exclamó Issei, persiguiendo al Dios.

-¡[Sekiryuutei]! ¡Pelar ahora contra ti es inútil! ¡Voy a retirarme por ahora! ¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Sin embargo, apareceré por tercera vez y traeré el caos!

El Dios estaba dispuesto a huir del lugar, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer un gigantesco rayo santo golpeo a Loki. El golpe detuvo su huida, incluso le hizo retroceder. El Dios desvió su mirada a quien había creado tal ataque. Su mirada fue directa a los dos caídos. Akeno y Baraqiel estaban tomados de las manos con sus alas desplegadas. Ambos envueltos en una poderosa aura sagrada, con poderosos rayos surgiendo de sus cuerpos.

-¿Q-Qué han hecho? – se preguntó Loki con humo saliendo de su cuerpo. El fuego negro volvió a cubrirlo - ¡Imposible! ¡Es esa barrera de fuego que ya destruí una vez!

-"¡Profesor, todo suyo!"

-"¡Muy bien hecho Saji!" ¡Vamos Ddraig!

-[Si]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Transfer]

El castaño transfirió todo el poder acumulado al martillo. Una enorme cantidad de truenos salieron del martillo.

-¡Chúpate esta mamonazo!

Con toda la fuerza que tenia, el castaño atacó con el martillo, impactando de lleno en el rostro del Dios.

-¡Zás, en toda la boca!

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

El poder del golpe fue tal que Loki cayó al suelo, con una velocidad tremenda, estallando en una esfera de relámpagos que recorrían el cuerpo del Dios sin misericordia. Chillando desesperado, perdiendo la voz de la intensidad del chillido. Una vez cayó al suelo, todos contemplaron a Loki. El Dios estaba completamente negro, cubierto de quemaduras, con sus ropajes hechos jirones.

El castaño bajó al suelo sentándose agotado. Dulio también se sentó junto a él, agotado también. Asia empezó a curar a todo el que encontrara. La rubia también estaba bastante agotada, pues durante la batalla había estado curando a todo el que podía.

-Me preguntó porque el Dios de la Biblia dejo escrito un fenómeno llamado [Balance Breaker]. Un arma llamada [Longinus]. Un arma capaz de eliminar a Dioses. ¿Sabría que esto pasaría? ¿Por qué les dio a los humanos un arma como esta? – murmuró Loki totalmente agotado.

Lo habían conseguido. Habían derrotado a su hasta ahora más terrible adversario.

XXXXX

Después de haber asegurado la victoria, Issei se acercó a Saji y empezó a zarandearlo y sale bofetadas para que se levantara.

-Oi Saji levántate ya. – le ordenaba entre bofetadas.

-Profesor, si le sigues golpeando así no conseguirá levantarse. – le dijo Koneko, que se había acercado.

Issei lo soltó y Saji se dio un buen coscorrón contra el suelo. Después se levantó gritando.

-¡Se puede saber qué coño haces! ¡Así no se levanta a la gente!

El castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros, divertido.

-Aun así, gracias profesor. No tenía mucha conciencia cuando luche contra Loki. ¡Sin embargo, escuché tú voz! Estaba feliz. Mientras yo estaba sufriendo como si estuviera sintiendo que mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, tu voz me llegó. ¡Eso le dio mucho apoyo moral a mi corazón!

-Eso te ha sonado un poco gay, ¿lo sabes? – se burló.

-¡Idiota!

Pero tenía razón. Hasta ahora había mejorado muchísimo su relación con los Gremory. Pero este podría ser el primer paso para mejorar también su relación con los Sitri, empezando por Saji.

Cuando miro a sus compañeros se dio cuenta de que muchos estaban agotados. Xenovia e Irina estaban sentadas, al igual que los Sitri. Baraqiel y Akeno charlaban alegremente. Griselda se encontraba ayudando a Asia en todo lo que podía. Dulio y Gabriel conversaban sobre a saber qué. Pero curiosamente no había ninguno del equipo de Vali, lo cual levantaba sus sospechas.

-Esos lobos y dragones sí que eran fuertes. – dijo Dulio en voz alta.

-Unos enemigos temibles. – Admitió Sona – Me siento mal por haberos dejado todo el trabajo.

-Pues, si quieres compensarlo… ¿podrías darme un masaje en los pies?

PAM

-Dulio, haz el favor.

* * *

Bueeeeeno. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me ha salido bien? :) Por cierto, hace unas semanas actualicé el fic de _'El ultimo súper humano'_, por si alguien no lo sabía.


	27. Reto lanzado

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Morphos: me alegro de que me haya salido bien :D Lo de Dulio si sale en el tomo 21, pero decidí no ponerlo ya que hay gente que aún no se ha leído dicho tomo. No spoiler XD

Zafir09: me alegra que te haya gustado :)

El Primordial385: lamento la tardanza, pero es que la caló quita las ganas de tó XD Parece que la batalla me ha salido bien. Me alegra mucho saberlo. No era por eso. Presentía problemas, así que decidió escapar XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 26:

**RETO LANZADO**

* * *

-Ahhh. Estoy demasiado cansado. – masculló Issei mientras se tumbaba en el suelo.

Loki había sido llevado de vuelta a Asgard para ser encerrado. Los miembros que lucharon contra él se encontraban en el lugar donde se había desarrollado la batalla, recuperando fuerzas.

-Hacia mucho que no tenía tanta acción. – comentó Gabriel mientras acomodaba la cabeza del castaño en su regazo.

-Por mí esto podría quedarse así. Pelear contra un Dios… bueno, contra él y sus acompañantes. Nah, prefiero quedarme en casa durmiendo. – masculló.

-Gente. - murmuro Tannin de pie frente al grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre Tannin? – preguntó Rias.

-Hay que arreglar el terreno. Ha quedado destrozado por el combate. – dijo mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Yo paso. – Masculló el castaño – Me acabo de liar a mamporros con ese idiota de Loki. ¡No pienso mover un musculo para arreglar esto! ¡Que se ocupen los que no han hecho nada!

-Me pregunto a quien se referirá. – comentó Yura en un murmullo.

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto. – refutó el dragón.

-Claaaaro. Como tú solo has estado volando y echando fuego…

-¿Qué insinúas? – siseó Tannin.

-¿Yooo? Naaadaaa. – sonrió mordaz.

-Ise, tengamos la fiesta en paz. – Pidió Gabriel – Por cierto, te la devuelvo. – pasándole la espada al castaño.

-Yo igual. Ha sido de gran utilidad. – dijo Griselda, pasándole la espada dragonslayer.

-Ahhh. Da gusto teneros conmigo nuevamente. – suspiró mientras guardaba ambas espadas. ¡Muchachos, no hagáis caso al dragón senil! – Tannin gruñó con fuerza ante el insulto – Hemos hecho nuestro trabajo, ¡así que otros se encarguen del resto!

-¡Eres un puto gandul!

-¡Vete a la mierda viejo!

-¡¿A qué te destripo?! – exclamó Tannin mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-¡¿A que te ensarto?! – amenazó el castaño con [Ascalon].

-Bufff. Es imposible que consiga llevarse bien. – suspiró la [Serafín].

XXXXX

En la sala donde hasta hace poco Odín se había reunido con los Dioses japoneses, actualmente Azazel y Odín se encontraban charlando con los [Maous] y Miguel.

-*Parece que la cosa ha ido bien, ¿no?* - preguntó Sirzechs con una leve sonrisa.

-Ha sido una dura batalla, según me han explicado. Pero han sabido sobreponerse y usar sus recursos. – explicó el caído.

-*Dulio…*

-Tranquilo Miguel. No ha tenido que usar su [Balance Breaker], pero Gabriel le ha recriminado eso mismo. Ha sido demasiado arriesgado enfrentarse a Fenrir sin usarlo, pero Gabriel le ha ayudado con [Excalibur].

-*Me alegra escucharlo* - el líder del [Cielo] se relajó al saber que sus subordinados estaban bien.

-Ahora que lo pienso. Miguel, ¿no ibais a realizar una prueba a Dulio e Issei?

La pregunta de Azazel confundió a ambos demonios.

-*Así que sabes de eso*

-Estoy bastante informado de todo. Tengo oídos en todas…

-*¿Gabriel?*

-Sep. Está muy entusiasmada con ello. ¿Entonces?

-*He conseguido la aprobación del [Concilio] al completo. Haremos la promoción luego de la que harán los demonios.

-*¿Por qué esperar tanto?* - preguntó Serafall.

-*Porque debemos prepararlo bien. Esto es algo que nunca hemos hecho, así que queremos que salga bien.*

-Je, pasareis de ser nueve [Serafines] a ser once. Aumentáis rápidamente vuestro poder. – Se burló Odín - ¿Qué estáis tramando? – preguntó con guasa.

-*No tramamos nada, pero ciertamente creemos que tienen el nivel para sentarse junto a nosotros*

-*¿Se les dará las cartas?* - preguntó Sirzechs.

-*Ese es un tema complicado. No por qué no estén preparados, sino…*

-Entiendo. ¿Y vosotros? – esta vez la pregunta de Azazel fue a los demonios.

-*¿Hablas de su promoción?*

-Exacto. He escuchado que pensáis promocionar a Kiba y Akeno.

-*Correcto. Ambos tienen logros más que suficientes como para promocionarlos. Puedes dar por hecho que la promoción de esos dos está garantizada*

-¿Y los demás? También participaron.

-*Creemos que aún no están preparados para la promoción. Quizás la próxima vez, como con el grupo Sitri. Todos tienen mucho potencial.*

-Niños. – Interrumpió Odín mientras furnia el ceño, separando un dedo de su oído - Tengo novedades respecto a la [Facción de Héroes]. Esos estúpidos bebes.

-Los portadores de [Sacred Gear] capturados vivos por todos nosotros han muerto por causas no naturales.

-El viejo tiene razón. – Masculló Azazel, realizando la misma acción que el Dios – Shemhazai me acaba de decir que la causa son las Serpientes de Ophis.

-*Justo como pensábamos*

-*Esto se está poniendo más feo. Pronto se moverán. Tendremos que estar bien atentos.* - finalizó el demonio pelirrojo con gesto serio.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Las aguas volvieron a su cauce. El terreno había sido reparado, pero no por obra de los que estuvieron luchando en él. Todos estaban vivos, en mejor o peor condiciones. Odín había acabado la reunión relativamente satisfecho.

A pesar de que apenas se había hecho nada, no todo empieza a lo grande. Incluso el _'Tratado de _Kuoh' era revisado periódicamente, teniendo reuniones cada cierto tiempo.

Tras la reunión se marchó nuevamente a Asgard, llevándose la réplica del martillo. No se sabía nada de Vali ni de sus compañeros ni del lobo Fenrir. El castaño tenía la sospecha de que este estaba con el [Blanco], opinión que todos compartieron.

Azazel había realizado pequeños cambios en [Grígori] para que Baraqiel y Akeno pudieran pasar tiempo juntos, lo cual alegraba a ambos. Tenían muchísimo tiempo que recuperar y una relación que arreglar adecuadamente.

Gabriel había vuelto al [Cielo] para dar su informe junto a Griselda. Dulio reanudó sus viajes por el mundo.

El castaño, como de costumbre, se encontraba en el salón del club de Rias, sentado cómodamente en el sillón donde solía sentarse el caído, leyendo un libro del gordo cabrón… perdón, de G.R.R. Martin.

-El viaje escolar es dentro de poco. – comentaba John.

-Es cierto. Debemos hacer compras. – asintió Irina.

-He oído que hay que llevar solamente la ropa interior, que es popular en estos momentos. – Todos miraron raro a Xenovia - Parece que cuando vayamos al interior del baño, el que estemos junto con todas los demás, las demás se reirán de nosotras si no usamos ropa interior adecuada. Yo no tengo una ropa interior que se vea linda. ¡Tal vez sería mejor para nosotras que vallamos de compras juntas!

-El blanco es el mejor. Creo que esa es la ropa interior ideal que el señor y mi señor Miguel aprueban. – dijo Irina.

El castaño alzó una ceja divertido.

-Ni hablar. – le contrarrestó Xenovia.

Ambas chicas se pusieron a discutir de eso mientras los demás continuaban con la organización.

-Estoy perdida. – susurro Ross ganándose la atención de todos. La valkiria se encontraba en una esquina hecha ovillo - ¡Horrible! ¡Mi señor Odín es tan horrible por haberme dejado atrás! Esto debe significar que estoy despedida ¿no? ¡He trabajado muy duro para Odín y él me dejó en Japón! ¡Como él piensa, no puedo hacer mi trabajo correctamente! ¡Yo soy virgen! ¡Soy una mujer de edad joven, que es igual al número de años que no ha tenido novio!

El castaño estuvo a punto de carcajearse pero se aguantó las ganas.

-No te preocupes por eso. – Hablo John – Ninguna de las presentes ha tenido nunca un novio.

Una sombra oscura pasó sobre los ojos de Rias, recordándole su aun existente compromiso con Raiser Phoenix. Al dragón no se le pasó desapercibido. Una idea empezaba a surgir en su mente, pero todo dependía de lo que ocurriera a continuación.

Entonces la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia donde estaba la llorosa valkiria, ayudándola a levantarse para después sentarse nuevamente en el sofá, una al lado de la otra.

-¿Podrías responderme a una pregunta? – Rossweisse asintió - ¿Te gusta la enseñanza?

-Sí, siempre he querido enseñar.

-Entonces podría conseguirte un trabajo de profesora. Ya hicimos algo parecido con el profesor. – Ambas desviaron la vista al castaño, que alzó levemente el libro para después continuar con su lectura - ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Me he graduado de la escuela hogar por haberme saltado grados. Todavía soy joven en edad pero puedo enseñar a los estudiantes como maestra. ¿Pero poder vivir en este país? si volviese a casa los demás se enojarían y me dirían _'sí que eres valiente por mostrar tu cara cuando volviste después de que nuestro señor Odín llegó._' Y probablemente ya me habrían quitado mi posición y finalmente fui capaz de encontrar un trabajo en el que habría podido tener una vida estable. – murmuró deprimida.

-Ufufufú, así que ahí es donde este plan entraría. – El castaño sonrió al ver que sus pensamientos no eran erróneos - Esta documentación merece la pena que la ojee s- dejando unos papeles frente a ella – Estas serán las condiciones por las que voy a contratarte.

Rossweisse hizo una mueca de asombro después de mirar a través de los documentos.

-¡E-es… esto es increíble! - exclamó Rossweisse observando los documentos frente a ella - ¿En serio? ¡Hay mucho de este seguro! ¡Y hay devolución de impuestos!

-¿Te gusta? - sonrió Rias.

-¡Mucho! ¡Es increíble! ¡Así que a los demonios ganan mucho! El sueldo base es totalmente diferente al de nosotros. Incluso si se comparan con Valhalla, estos tienen mejores números.

-"Soborno. Propio de demonios" – se burló Issei en su mente.

-Estos documentos… Exponen los beneficios para servirme a mí directamente. – dijo dejando otra hoja frente a ella.

-Me enteré de que la casa de Gremory es una familia que tuvo a uno de sus miembros que ascendió a un [Maou] y esos temas especiales realizados en el territorio Gremory son muy populares y están recibiendo altas ventas del mismo modo. – dijo Rossweisse observando la otra hoja.

-Es cierto. Si te quedas con nosotros podrás continuar con tus estudios. Los Gremory están buscando a gente con mucho talento. - Rias saco una pieza. La [Torre] - Así es como es. ¿Te convertirás en mi servidora para que puedas iniciar un negocio en el [Inframundo]? Creo que vas a ser capaz de convertirte en un miembro de gran potencial al obtener la pieza de la Torre y con la ayuda de tu magia. Sólo espero que sea posible con una sola pieza de ajedrez.

-Siento que este es el destino. Puede ser que sea mi imaginación egoísta, pero como nunca los he conocido a todos excepto en el hospital del [Inframundo], es posible que se haya decidido que resultaría así.

Rossweisse aceptó la pieza color carmesí. Después de ese momento, un resplandor carmesí brillante iluminó la habitación y alas de demonio aparecieron en la espalda de la valkiria.

-Recientemente se anunció que los cambios en las [Evil Pieces] no utilizadas, refleja la tasa de crecimiento del [Rey] que las posee. El [Maou] Ajuka Belcebú, que formó parte de su creación, es famoso por incluir el _'factor secreto'_ a los programas técnicos. – explico Kiba.

-Chicos, acabo de reencarnarme en demonio. Me llamo Rossweisse, soy una antigua valkiria. Dado que el sueldo anual de demonio y sus seguros son más atractivos que los de mi hogar, tengo mucha seguridad desde el estado financiero de la familia Gremory y mi futuro será muy estable, por ello me he convertido en un demonio. Así que por favor, cuiden mucho de mí a partir de ahora. – dijo con una reverencia.

-Y con ella, Rossweisse, completo mi penúltima pieza. La segunda [Torre]. - murmuro Rias contenta.

-Bueno, yo creo que está bien. Incluso cuando me uní hubo un lío. – dijo Xenovia.

-Ufufufú. Odín... la próxima vez que nos veamos ¡te vas a enterar! – sonrió de forma espeluznante Ross.

* * *

_**Varios días después**_

El día del viaje a Kioto se acercaba, pero a pesar de eso un día fueron a la casa de los padres de Rias en el [Inframundo]. La adquisidor de una nueva pieza junto al incidente con el Dios Loki provocó que los padres de la pelirroja invitaran a su grupo y al trio angelical a pasar un día en el castillo Gremory.

Para Rossweisse todo era algo muy novedoso, ya que era la primera vez que viajaba en el tren de los Gremory. El castaño discutía con Kiba, Gasper y John sobre la diferencia entre _'Canción de fuego y hielo'_ y _'Juego de Tronos'_. Una vez que llegaron a la estación, una limusina les esperaba a la salida.

-En el futuro me gustaría crear una escuela de magia nórdica aquí y empezar con el negocio de entrenar valkirias a partir de demonios femeninos. – decía Rossweisse mientras miraba el paisaje del territorio Gremory.

-¡Nunca pensé en visitar la casa de un demonio de [Clase Suprema]! ¡En un honor! ¡Debe ser gracias al Señor y al [Maou]! – exclamaba alegre Irina.

-Así que esto es el [Inframundo]. – murmuraba Asia con asombro.

El viaje no duró demasiado, pero ni Irina ni Asia ni Rossweisse estaban preparadas para algo así.

-¡Bienvenidos al Castillo Gremory! - exclamaron decenas de sirvientas colocadas en fila.

-¡! – el trio retrocedió varios pasos, asombradas y asustadas.

-A mí me pasó algo parecido. - murmuró el castaño con media sonrisa a sus hermanas menores.

-Bienvenida a casa Princesa. - saludó Grayfia con una leve reverencia.

-Buenos días hermana Grayfia. ¡Es un placer volver a casa! - exclamó Rias contenta.

-Señorito. – saludó al castaño.

-Grayfia. Un gusto volver a verte. – Devolvió el saludo – Ellas son mis hermanas pequeñas. Irina Shidou y Asia Argento.

-Un placer conocerlas. Espero que disfruten mientras estén aquí. – sonrió mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Irina, Asia, ella es Grayfia Lucifuge, [Reina] del [Maou] Lucifer así como también su esposa.

-Un gusto. – dijeron ambas aun asombradas.

-¡Hermana! - exclamó Milicas corriendo por el pasillo abrazando a su tía con fuerza.

-¡Milicas! ¡Que agrado volver a verte! – sonrió Rias mientras abrazaba a su sobrino.

XXXXX

Sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa redonda se encontraban los patriarcas Gremory, Grayfia junto a su hijo, Rias y su sequito y el trio angelical.

-Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, os presento a Irina Shidou y Asia Argento. Chicas, ellos son los actuales líderes de la Casa Gremory.

-Un honor conocerles. – ambas hicieron una reverencia.

-El placer es para nosotros. –sonrió Venelana.

-G-gracias por permitirnos venir. – agradeció Asia bastante incomoda.

-No tienes por qué agradecer nada. Y no te sientas incomoda. Las riñas entre ángeles y demonios acabaron.

Asia pudo relajarse un poco, pero no estaba nerviosa por eso. Estaba nerviosa por estar rodeada de tanto lujo. Irina más que intimidada seguía asombrada.

-Así que por fin has decidido quien será tu otra [Torre]. - murmuró Venelana sonriente mientras se bebía una taza de café.

-Así es. Os presento a Rossweisse. Una valkiria que hasta hace muy poco fue guardaespaldas del Dios Nórdico Odín. - presentó Rias a la albina.

-¡E-es un placer conocerles! - exclamó Rossweisse levantándose nerviosa de su asiento – Mi nombre es Rossweisse. Como bien ha dicho mi ama, soy una antigua valkiria que ha trabajado hasta el momento como valkiria asistenta del [Padre de Todos]. - mirando a los presentes – Mi ama me convenció de que formar parte de esta familia era lo mejor para mi futuro. Las diferencias eran muchísimo mejores que cuando trabajaba para Odín. Así, Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, [Maou] Lucifer, cuiden bien de mí. – termino haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Ya veo. Y dime, Rossweisse, ¿cuál es tu sueño? - preguntó Venelana sonriente.

-En algún momento, en el futuro, me gustaría establecer una escuela de magia nórdica en el territorio Gremory con tal de entrenar a otras valkirias y a mujeres demonio. – explicó algo avergonzada.

-Es un sueño honorable. A las mujeres nos tienen fritas. – comentó con burla - ¿Qué planes tienes para Rossweisse querida?- preguntó a su hija.

-Una [Torre] mágica. Su defensa como [Torre] será mejorada notablemente, mientras que sus ataques mágicos serán reforzados.

-Muy inteligente.

-¿Y en caso de tener que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo? - preguntó Lord Gremory.

-He sido adiestrad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Puedo defenderme perfectamente. - respondió Rossweisse orgullosa.

-Con esta última adquisición solo me falta una pieza para completar mi sequito… un [Alfil].

-Tienes un gran equipo, hija. – Sonrió Lord Gremory contento – Estoy seguro de que conseguirás un buen [Alfil].

-Me gusta esta última adquisición. – Comentó Venelana - Por cierto, los de segundo año tienen un viaje a Kioto, ¿verdad?

-Eso es así. – Le respondió Issei – Azazel, Rossweisse y mi persona les acompañaremos.

-En el pasado Rias nos trajo encurtidos japoneses de Kioto que eran bastante deliciosos.

XXXXX

Después de una agradable y larga charla estaban por abandonar el castillo. Iban a transportarse a través de círculos mágicos, pero se enteraron de que Sirzechs había vuelto al castillo. Al final acabaron yendo a buscarlo para saludarlo. No podían irse sin visitar al [Maou].

El pequeño Milicas fue junto al grupo, charlando animadamente con Asia e Irina. Atravesaron los pasillos del inmenso castillo siendo guiados por Grayfia. La [Reina] charlaba con el castaño mientras guiaba al resto.

Al final acabaron llegando a una amplia sala, en la cual se encontraba Sirzechs con alguien conocido para los Gremory. Un joven moreno alto y musculoso con una sonrisa de gran confianza. Para desgracia de la mayoría, también se encontraba presente cierto rubio.

-Oh, hola chicos. – saludó Sirzechs al grupo.

-Sirzechs / [Maou] Lucifer.

-¡Sairaorg! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – exclamó la pelirroja abrazando al moreno, ignorando completamente al rubio...

-Un gusto volver a verte Rias. – este la estrechó entre sus brazos para luego separarse.

-¿Y a mí no me saludas? – le preguntó el rubio arrogante.

-Estoy hablando con mi primo y mi hermano. – Masculló Rias - Hermano, ¿para qué ha venido Sairaorg? - preguntó Rias mirando a su hermano curiosa.

-Ah eso. Vino para entregar una bolsa de frutas del territorio Bael. Como es nuestro primo hablamos de que debemos visitar el hogar de Bael como muestra de gratitud.

-Ya veo. ¡Me encantaría ir!

-Otra cosa es que en el próximo partido. Sairaorg no tiene condiciones especiales en lo que respecta a las normas del duelo. Se han levantado todas las normas excepto las más restrictivas.

-¡! - Rias miraba incrédula a su hermano para luego mirar a Sairaorg - ¿Aceptaras todos? – le pregunto incrédula.

-Correcto. Tanto al vampiro que detiene el tiempo o cualquier otra arma que tengas. Lo tomaré todo de frente. Si no pudiese detener todos vuestros ataques no me podría hacer llamar el heredero de la Casa Bael. - respondió el moreno con una sonrisa confiada.

-Sin duda alguna será un gran encuentro. – Comentó Issei – Ambos podréis demostrar todo vuestro poder sin conteneros.

-No lo creo. – Negó el rubio – Está más que claro que Sairaorg vencerá.

-¡Te equivocas! – Exclamó Rias enojada – Nosotros seremos los que ganemos. ¡Lo daremos todo!

Sairaorg sonrió orgulloso al ver como su prima plantaba cara a Raiser Phoenix. No era un secreto que Sairaorg tampoco aguantaba al rubio. Si pudiera, le daría una paliza.

Raiser se acercó arrogante hasta estar a apenas unos centímetros de la pelirroja. Los siervos de Rias entrecerraban los ojos. Rossweisse, Asia e Irina miraban sin entender que estaba pasando. Issei sonreía disimuladamente. Era hora de poner su plan en marcha.

-¿Acaso te crees que eres capaz de vencerle? – preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante - ¿Acaso crees que por haberte enfrentado al Dios Loki eres capaz? Ciertamente lo enfrentaste, eso no lo niego. Es una noticia sin parangón en todo el [Inframundo]. Pero también he oído que vosotros solo os quedasteis atrás, junto a los Sitri, mientras otros hacían todo el trabajo. Te lo tienes muy creído. – La agarró suavemente de las mejillas – Cuando nos casemos, tendré que disciplinarte adecuadamente.

La pelirroja se deshizo del agarre con brusquedad, mirando al rubio con ira.

-Hum. Oye Sirzechs, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le preguntó el ángel al demonio.

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Acaso no se podía evitar el compromiso? Digo, escuche que Sona lo consiguió jugando una partida de ajedrez.

Los jóvenes no entendían el objetivo de su profesor.

-Entonces – su mirada se desvió hacia la pelirroja, que abrió los ojos como platos - ¿por qué no le retas a un [Rating Game]? De ese modo podrías librarte del compromiso.

-…

-¿Acaso eres estúpido? No tiene posibilidad alguna. Tiene menos que contra Sairaorg.

El castaño, ignorando olímpicamente al Phoenix, avanzó hasta colocarse junto a la pelirroja.

-Sabes que puedes derrotarle. Tienes un equipo que puede. Tus compañeros barrerán el suelo con su equipo, y tú con él.

Rias sonrió ante las palabras de aliento. Observó a sus sirvientes. Todos se veían confiados. Tenía razón. Hace unos meses habría admitido que no habría podido derrotar a Raiser… pero ahora era posible. Si, ¡podían ganar!

-Raiser Phoenix, te reto a un [Rating Game]. – le retó con toda la confianza del mundo.

Sairaorg sonrió enormemente, orgulloso. Sirzechs también sonrió levemente. Raiser, por su parte, tenía una mueva de furia.

-Hum. Esto es muy interesante. Un combate por su mano. No creo que nadie se queje. El derecho para convocar esto lo tiene. ¿Raiser?

El rubio, ante la pregunta del pelirrojo, deshizo su mueca para sonreír nuevamente con arrogancia.

-Muy bien. ¿Quieres jugar? ¿Quieres que te humille? ¡Perfecto! ¡Acepto tu reto! ¡Cuando quieras lucharemos!

-Pero no podrá ser ahora. Tenemos un viaje de estudio. – le comentó Issei a Sirzechs.

-Tenía entendido algo así. Y luego está el duelo contra Sairaorg. Pero hay tiempo suficiente entre ambos hechos. Entonces, ¿os parece si vuestro duelo se realiza tres días después del viaje?

-Tiempo suficiente. – asintió el castaño contento.

-Acepto. – dijeron Rias y Raiser al unísono.

-Entonces todo arreglado. El combate será tres días después de que volváis de vuestro viaje a Kioto. Sin más que decir, tengo asuntos que atender.

El [Maou] se retiró de la sala junto a su esposa e hijo, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

-Disfruta mientras puedas, Rias. Te aseguro que te arrepentirás de esto. – masculló Raiser para después marcharse.

-Bien hecho prima. Estoy cien por cien seguros de que podrás derrotarle. ¡Entonces vuestra moral subirá para nuestro encuentro! – exclamó contento.

La pelirroja suspiró para después mirar a su sequito y sonreír, los cuales le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Después del tenso momento, el grupo hizo un poco de turismo tanto por el territorio Gremory como por la capital.

* * *

_**Día del viaje a Kioto **_

El día del viaje había llegado. Los estudiantes de segundo año se encontraban bastante nerviosos. Conocerían otra ciudad que no fuera Kuoh. En la estación de trenes Rias fue la única de los de tercero y primero que los despidió, ya que los demás tenían clase.

-Tomad esto.

Rias le entrego una tarjeta a cada uno de sus miembros.

-¿El legendario? – pregunto Kiba.

-Exacto. Esto es necesario para que los demonios disfruten de Kioto, el llamado _'pase de autobús gratuito_'. Esta tarjeta es para qué demonios puedan visitar templos.

-¿Y nosotras? – preguntó Irina.

-Somos ángeles. A nosotros no nos hace falta alguna. – le explicó Issei.

-Ahhh.

El castaño observó su móvil, viendo que era hora de irse.

-¡Bien, todo el mundo al tren! – exclamó.

Los alumnos empezaron a subir uno a uno. Azazel y Rossweisse ya se encontraban dentro, preparados para organizar.

Issei estaba a punto de subir, pero Rias le detuvo.

-Profesor.

-¿Si?

Rias se rascó la mejilla, levemente avergonzada.

-Quiero darte las gracias por lo de Raiser.

-No tienes que dármelas. Ya lo sabes.

-Aun así, gracias. Y por favor, cuida de mis chicos. No soportaría que les pasara nada.

El castaño sonrió y le acaricio levemente la cabeza.

-Tranquila. Prometo que los traeré sanos y salvos.

Rias sonrió de vuelta y se marchó. El castaño subió al tren y se sentó en su asiento, junto a los demás profesores.

XXXXX

El viaje hasta Kioto se realizaría en tren bala, por lo que el viaje duraría menos que si hubieran ido en autobús, coche o un tren normal y corriente. Lo bueno es que era bastante cómodo.

Los profesores se iban turnando para revisar de vez en cuando a los alumnos, evitando que hicieran alguna trastada. Durante el viaje, Rossweisse e Issei charlaban amenamente sobre la nueva condición de la valkiria. Azazel se la pasó durmiendo o interviniendo de vez en cuando.

Una vez llegó el turno del castaño, este abandonó su asiento, por lo que Rossweisse se dedicó a leerse la guía que la directora les había dado para el viaje.

El castaño abandonó su vagón para pasar al de los estudiantes. A pesar de su presencia, estos seguían dedicándose a lo suyo. Conforme avanzaba llegó a localizar al grupo sobrenatural. Primero a los demonios Sitri, que estaban sentados lo más cerca posible mientras hablaban de su responsabilidad como miembros del [Consejo Estudiantil]. Intercambiaron algunas palabras con el castaño y luego este siguió, encontrándose con Kiba, intercambiando un saludo, hasta que localizó a las chicas Gremory.

Xenovia e Irina estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra. Ambas solo señalaban hacia afuera, comentando extasiadas los paisajes que pasaban velozmente debido a la velocidad del tren bala. Frente a ellas estaban el dúo de pervertidos. Detrás se encontraban Asia y John, que charlaban de algo animado, pues sonreían y se reían por lo bajini.

Pasó junto a la peli azul y la castaña cuando Xenovia le detuvo.

-Profesor, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-Por supuesto.

La peli azul se levantó y caminó junto al castaño hasta estar un poco separados del resto de estudiantes, pero sin abandonar el vagón.

-Dime, ¿de qué se trata? Debe ser importante para habernos alejado.

-No sé si sabrá que no dispongo de [Durandal] en este instante.

-Si. Me han comentado algo. Al parecer los alquimistas de la Iglesia Ortodoxa han conseguido averiguar un modo de suprimir su aura, por lo que la han enviado al [Cielo] para probar la teoría.

-Así es.

-El suprimir la aura ofensiva de [Durandal] sin perder su poder como espada sacra. Es algo que ha tomado mi interés con fuerza.

El castaño suspiró y negó.

-Xenovia… En mi opinión esto es un error.

-¿?

-[Durandal] depende de su portador. Cuando Kiba la empuñó en vuestro combate contra los Sitri, el aura de la espada se volvió más tranquila. Todo depende del portador. Roldan, el portador más poderoso que ha blandido a [Durandal], realizó grandes hazañas con esa espada a través del campo de batalla. Vasco Strada consiguió hacer retroceder a Kokabiel durante la [Segunda Guerra Mundial]. Tú no has llegado ni a la segunda década. Es normal que no seas capaz de controlar su poder. Como ya he dicho, creo que es un error lo que están haciendo, pero yo solo puedo dar mi opinión. Deberías pensar en ello en vistas del futuro.

-Ya veo.

-Xenovia, escúchame atentamente. Yo poseo dos espadas sagradas y a Ddraig. Incluso con los años que han pasado, estoy muy lejos de poder controlar al cien por cien el poder de alguno de ellos. Pudiste comprobarlo cuando Gabriel la usó en la batalla contra Loki. Era muchísimo mejor que yo.

-[Verdad verdadera]

-_[El truco esta en admitir la verdad]_

-Entonces, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Tranquila. Como ya he dicho, tengo dos espadas. Si es necesario, te prestaré a alguna, o incluso las dos. Tengo tres recursos a usar.

-Gracias profesor.

Sonriente la chica volvió a su asiento.

-¡KYAAA!

Sonriendo divertido, el castaño desvió su vista a la entrada del vagón, donde Kiba hizo su aparición. El rubio saludó nuevamente al castaño para luego ponerse junto a Xenovia y compañía. Los cinco se pusieron a hablar de cómo realizarían las visitas a los lugares turísticos así como del combate contra Raiser Phoenix y luego contra Sairaorg Bael.

Luego de realizar su inspección, el castaño volvió a su asiento. Rossweisse continuaba sumergida en su lectura, por lo que el castaño decidió sentarse y charlar un rato con Ddraig y compañía.

XXXXX

Abriendo los ojos, el castaño se visualizó en la ya más que conocida habitación blanca. Blanco y sin brisa alguna. Había decenas de mesas circulares. Mesas con multitud de sillas a sus alrededores. Todas sus sillas ocupadas con hombres y mujeres de todas las edades y complexiones intentando hablar con los antiguos portadores. Ninguno se inmutaba.

-Y como siempre no se enteran. – Se llevó una mano a la barbilla - Probare otra cosa. **Yo, aquel que despertara a los dos dragones celestiales que robaron los principios de la dominación de Dios…**

-[¿Qué haces?] – pregunto Ddraig.

-Era para ver si reaccionaban, pero están igual de empanaos que siempre. Son aburridos. – un pequeño silencio – Por cierto Ddraig.

-[Dime]

-¿A qué se refiere con el Infinito y el Sueño? ¿De qué se burla y desprecia? No lo entiendo.

_-Infinito se refiere a Ophis y el Sueño a Great Red. Desprecia a ambos. Es un misterio que nació con el canto._

El castaño se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una hermosa joven. Tenía el cabello largo, rubio y ondulado, y un cuerpo de infarto. Esta vestida con un vestido negro que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura, con un corte en su pierna derecha, dejándosela ver.

-[Elsa]

-_Ha pasado tiempo Ddraig_. – saludo la joven.

-Elsa, tiempo sin vernos. – saludó el castaño.

-_Lo lamento. Últimamente he venido poco._

-[Pensé que tú y Belzard no saldríais de nuevo]

-_No digas eso Ddraig. Siempre estamos apoyándolos. Después de todo, él va a perder su conciencia pronto_. – Dijo poniendo una expresión triste.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó el castaño.

-_Es por un asunto importante. __Después de todo, he tenido que desplazarme mucho para llegar hasta aquí_.

-¿Y cuál es?

-_Siempre te observamos. Y hemos visto que recientemente has tenido algún que otro problema._

-Yo diría que más de uno y de dos. He tenido unos meses bastante animados. – se rio el castaño.

-_He venido a entregarte esto_. - dijo sosteniendo una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

-_Bueno. He venido para entregarte esto. – _Elsa le entrego la caja_ – Supongo que la clave ya te la ha dado __Beelzebub._ – entonces un destello apareció en la mano de Issei y con ella una llave.

-No sé por qué, pero creo que me he perdido algo.

-_Parece que sí. – _Sonrió la mujer_ \- Lo que contiene esta caja son las posibilidades delicadas de [Sekiryuutei]. Ambos pensamos que tú puedes abrirlo. Ambos creemos en ti y lo que tú y el actual [Hakuryuukou] podéis hacer. Ambos no solo competís entre vosotros, sino que podéis luchar en equipo. Por favor, abre la caja, pero recuerda… debes asumir la responsabilidad y no renunciar. No importa lo que suceda, acéptalo con alegría._

Issei se quedó mirando a Elsa para luego coger la llave y girarla en la caja. Una vez empezó a girarla algo hizo clic y la caja se abrió. Al instante se vio envuelto por una luz cegadora.

XXXXX

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que aún estaba en el tren, en su asiento. Miró a todos lados. Rossweisse seguía sumida en su lectura y Azazel dormitaba tan tranquilo.

-"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?"

-[Recibiste la caja de Elsa y la abriste]

-"¿Y que había dentro?"

-[Ni idea]

-"¿No sabes nada de nada?"

-[Lo que fuera que estaba dentro salió volando. Lo único que sé es que no has sufrido ningún cambio. Pero tranquilo. Es algo que te pertenece. Volverá a ti cuando lo necesites]

-"Pues vaya." – pensó desanimado.

Después de hablar con Ddraig decidió dormirse. Después del largo viaje, el tren bala estaba llegando a Kioto.

-*Estamos llegando a Kioto.*

XXXXX

Tras unos minutos de espera el tren alcanzó la estación. Debido a su alta velocidad, el tren empezó a detenerse a una buena distancia de la estación. Los profesores ya se habían preparado y cada uno fue con su grupo. Al castaño le tocó el grupo donde estaban sus queridas hermanas.

-¡Bien muchachos, bajad educadamente del tren! ¡Y que a ninguno se le ocurra hacer alguna trastada! – exclamó.

Siendo seguido por sus alumnos, todos bajaron al andén. Cada grupo se marchó junto a su profesor. Rossweisse se mantuvo con el castaño mientras Azazel se marchaba con otro grupo. Debido a que era nueva, le aconsejaron ir con otro profesor, y dado que Issei era el más nuevo luego de ella, podría adaptarse adecuadamente sin tener problemas. Algunos opinaron que mejor un profesor experimentado, pero creyeron que sería mejor que fuera con alguien que entendiera su posición.

-¡Kioto! ¡Estamos en Kioto! – exclamaron los alumnos, empezando a echar fotos o hacerse selfies.

Tomando la delantera, con Rossweisse a su lado, el castaño logró llegar hasta una de las salidas. Alzando la mirada el castaño alzó las cejas levemente sorprendido. Había viajado durante muchos años por todo el mundo. Había visto todo tipo de monumentos, pero ciertamente el lugar era asombroso.

La estación era enorme. No tenía la arquitectura hermosa que había encontrado en otros lugares, ni era la más grande, pero ciertamente era impresionante. Le hacía preguntarse como sería la de Tokio.

-¡Mirad, mirad! ¡Chicas mirad eso! - exclamó Xenovia.

-¡Es increíble! - exclamó Irina arrastrando a una asombrada Asia.

John iba junto a ellas, tomando fotos sin parar y con un palo selfie en su espalda, por si las moscas. El castaño, sonriente, observaba como sus alumnos se alejaban rápidamente.

-¡Chicas! – Escuchó que Kiryuu llamaba al grupo - El punto de encuentro es el vestíbulo del hotel. Tenemos que llegar pronto para poder hacer las actividades. – Luego saco una guía de viaje – El hotel está bastante cerca. Tenemos que ir a la estación de autobuses y luego a la derecha. ¡A ver, atontados, venid para acá! ¡Si no llegamos a tiempo al hotel no tendremos tiempo para hacer nada esta tarde! – exclamó, llamando la atención del alumnado… y el de los transeúntes.

Ambos profesores se rieron ante la cómica escena.

-Pues salimos a la calle y ya. No quiero estar dando vueltas por aquí. – Comentó John - ¡Quiero ver Kioto!

-John, perderse en un entorno extraño no es divertido. La falta de juicio de una persona puede provocar muchas víctimas. – dijo Karyu con una luz escalofriante en sus gafas.

-"¿Pero a esta que le pasa?" – fue el pensamiento de sus compañeros.

-Ella tiene razón. - añadió Rossweisse –Hacedle caso a Kiryuu, el trabajo en equipo es importante. Dejemos que Kiryuu nos guie desde aquí. Quien sabe que peligros se esconden en Kioto.

Entonces el grupo se puso en marcha, dejando a un impactado Issei.

-¿Acaso cree que estamos en un campo de batalla? – Se preguntó en voz alta – Creo que el combate contra Loki le ha dejado secuelas.

-¡Profesor, dese prisa! – escuchó el grito de Kiryuu.

-¡Voy!

Salieron de la estación de trenes. Caminaron un rato hasta que Irina y Xenovia gritaron.

-¡Kya! ¡La Torre de Kioto!

Justo enfrente de ellos, y cerca de la estación estaba la torre. Sin duda era un edificio impresionante. Los estudiantes empezaron a hacerle fotos con el móvil, los cuales luego imprimirían para cuando volvieran a Kuoh. Incluso ambos profesores aprovecharon para sacar fotos.

Les fue fácil llegar al hotel, ya que solo debían seguir la guía / mapa o a los estudiantes que tenían el mismo uniforme de invierno que ellos. Cuando llegaron al hotel los ángeles y demonios miraban incrédulos el nombre de este. El hotel se llamaba _'Hotel de Kioto Sirzechs'._

-Vale. Creo que ya hay pocas cosas que me puedan sorprender de los demonios. – murmuró el castaño.

Lo gracioso es que justo al lado, y en construcción estaba el futuro _'Hotel de Kioto Serafall'_.

-Retiro lo dicho.

-Una cosa. – Habló John - ¿Ese es el hotel?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Asia.

-Sí, el hotel donde debemos de hospedarnos es ese.

-Así es. El panfleto dice eso. - respondió Kiryuu sorprendida – Es increíble que podamos hospedarnos aquí con la cantidad que hemos pagado por la excursión.

Al entrar al _'Hotel de Kioto Sirzechs' _algunos se quedaron aún más impresionados por lo lujoso del Hotel.

-Lujos, lujos y más lujos. – masculló, empezando a cabrearse.

-¿Pero cómo podemos quedarnos aquí? Hay mucho lujo. - dijo Irina sorprendida.

-¿Cómo podemos quedarnos aquí? – preguntó Asia.

-El hotel pertenece a la familia Gremory, el que tengamos que pagar es irrelevante.- respondió el castaño con un tic en la ceja.

Después de llegar el resto de grupos, los profesores empezaron a pasar lista para saber si estaban todos los alumnos. Los ángeles y demonios vieron que Azazel, Issei y Rossweisse estaban hablando entre ellos. El castaño negó divertido con la cabeza para luego hacerle un gesto afirmativo a Rossweisse. Acto seguido la valkiria se puso de pie delante de los estudiantes con un gran brillo en los ojos.

-¡Atención chicos! ¡Hay una tienda de cien yenes en el centro comercial subterráneo de Kioto! ¡Si necesitáis algo id ahí! ¡Sed cuidadosos con vuestro dinero! ¡No compréis cosas caras porque se os acabara pronto! – dijo entusiasta.

-¿Qué coño le pasa a esta mujer? – susurro uno.

-¿Un discurso de yenes? – se preguntó otro.

-Esta mujer es capaz de haber investigado donde están todas las tiendas de cien yenes de la zona. - murmuro Azazel llevándose una mano al rostro.

-¿Qué apuestas a que lo ha hecho?

-Cien mil dólares.

-Hecho.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-¿Tienes tal cantidad de dinero? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona – En caso contrario…

-Tengo ese dinero, Azazel. Pero aunque no lo tuviera no me preocuparía.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque estoy completamente seguro de que ganare esta apuesta. – sonrió confiado.

Ahora fue el turno de Issei de hablar.

-Bien, escuchad y tomado nota. Después de guardar vuestro equipaje empezaran las actividades libres a partir de las 5pm. Por favor, no valláis muy lejos. A las 5:50pm deben volver a sus habitaciones. ¿Entendido?

Y después de un _'si'_ al unísono cada uno fue a su habitación.


	28. La faccion de heroes en kioto - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Zafir09: no, son nueve, o eso pone en la Wiki. Fallo mío al poner que eran diez.

Phantom: me alegra que te guste :)

miguelzero24: queda poco para llegar a tal momento. Ahhh, quien sabe. Hay que recordar que este Issei no está en el sequito Gremory. Quien sabe :D

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 27:

**LA FACCION DE LOS HEROES EN KIOTO – PARTE 01**

* * *

Cada alumno y profesor fue a su cuarto del hotel. Las habitaciones eran de estilo occidental y constaban de dos grandes camas y preciosas vistas de Kioto. Issei compartía cuarto con Azazel, lo cual no causó demasiada gracia al ángel.

-Pse. Ya podrían haberme puesto con otro. – masculló el castaño mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-¡No digas eso hombre! ¡Ya verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar! – sonrió perversamente.

-Eso es lo que me temo. – Sus ojos se pasearon por las maravillosas vistas que ofrecía su habitación – Esta ciudad es maravillosa. Incluso se puede sentir el poder que hay en este lugar.

-Por ese motivo los youkais viven en la Kioto oculta. La [Líneas Ley], creo que se llaman. La ciudad original fue diseñada de acuerdo con el estilo chino tradicional del Feng shui, siguiendo el modelo de la antigua capital china de Chang'an. – explicó Azazel mientras se asomaba.

TOC-TOC-TOC

Ambos escucharon los toques en su puerta.

-Azazel, Hyodo, ¿puedo pasar? – escucharon la voz de la valkiria.

El caído se alejó de la ventana para poder abrir la puerta a la peli plateada. Para sorpresa del caído, la mujer se había cambiado a ropa de chándal.

-Rossweisse. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué vas en chándal?

-Eso es asunto mío. He venido a avisaros de que voy a hacer una ronda para comprobar que los estudiantes se han instalado.

-Entendido. ¿Algo más?

-No. Eso es todo.

Una vez informados, la valkiria procedió a marcharse, pero el castaño la detuvo.

-¡Ross, espera! – Exclamó mientras salía raudo al pasillo - ¡Necesito hacerte una pregunta muy importante!

La mujer se volvió, observándole con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-Tú… ¿investigaste sobre las tiendas de cien yenes antes de venir?

Un pequeño sonrojo inundó su rostro mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

-Tsk. Maldición. – masculló el caído.

-¡Ja! ¡Gané! ¡Págame! – ordenó orgulloso el castaño al caído.

-¿? ¡¿Habéis apostado?! – preguntó incrédula.

-Si.

-… ¿y vosotros sois profesores? Qué vergüenza. – murmuraba la mujer mientras abandonaba el pasillo con gran vergüenza.

-Es divertido molestar a esa mujer. Tiene un no sé qué. Ahora entiendo a ese viejo verde de Odín. – se carcajeó el caído.

-Oh vamos. No hay que ser malo con ella.

-¡Venga! Admite que tiene ese no sé qué.

-…

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Lo ves?!

-Eres una muy mala influencia, Azazel.

-No digas eso. ¡Soy un gran tío!

-…

-Bah. Aburrido. Creo que me voy a dar una vuelta. Tenemos tiempo.

Dicho esto el caído abandonó la habitación, dejando al castaño solo.

-"Kioto. ¿Por qué será que tengo un mal presentimiento?"

-[Porque algo va a pasar]

-[Algo gordo]

-_[Deberías desear no tener un buen instinto. Siempre que tienes un mal presentimiento algo acaba mal. Eres como la [Ley de Murphy] andante]_

-Ja, ja, ja. Que graciosillos estáis.

TOC-TOC

-¿Quién?

-Hermano, somos nosotras.

Alzando una ceja curioso abrió la puerta, encontrándose con sus dos hermanas y las Gremory.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nos vamos a dar una vuelta hasta el [Fushimi Inari]. Queremos saber si vendrías con nosotras. – Le dijo Irina - ¡Venga ve! ¡Será divertido!

-Si me lo pide mi adorable hermanita.

-¡Yei!

XXXXX

La manera más sencilla de llegar a [Fushimi Inari] era por medio del tren. La estación de Inari de JR (a cinco minutos de la estación de Kioto vía la línea Nara) se encontraba al otro lado de la calle frente la puerta de Sakuramon.

La puerta Sakuramon se encontraba en la base de la colina _Inariyama_, en el sudoeste de Kioto. También se encontraba el santuario Go Honden.

Tras recorrer los caminos de senderismo flanqueados por toriis, se puede parar en los varios puestos de comida que ofrecen Kitsune-udon, un popular plato de fideos que toma su nombre de los zorros (kitsune), que son los mensajeros de Inari.

Las estatuas de zorros a menudo se encuentran representadas en los santuarios de Inari con una llave, para el granero que conserva el arroz, en sus bocas. En lo alto de la colina está el santuario principal. A diferencia de la mayoría de santuarios shinto, y al igual que otros santuarios dedicados a Inari, es posible ver de forma abierta el ídolo contenido en el santuario, un espejo.

Aparte de los más famosos senderos alineados por torii, en la parte opuesta existen otros senderos que discurren a través de un bosque de bambú y que ofrece una experiencia bastante diferente de la ruta principal.

-¡Mira ahí Irina! ¡Esas tiendas tienen cosas interesantes! – exclamaba Xenovia con ojos brillantes.

-Buaaa, todos esos zorros son muy lindos. – decía la castaña mientras miraba los peluches.

-Mirad eso chicas. – decía Asia mientras apuntaba a algo.

-¡Que cool! – exclamaba John mientras echaba foto a todo lo que podía.

-Préstame dinero, no he traído suficiente como para comprar todos los regalos que quiero.

El castaño observaba divertido y sonriente el actuar de sus jóvenes alumnos. Daba gusto verles disfrutar como niños en Navidad.

-¡Hermano, hagámonos un selfie! – exclamó Irina.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Selfies hasta aburrirse! – gritaba John como loco.

Negando divertido, el castaño accedió a cada selfie que le pedían sus hermanas. Cuando estaban por entrar, Xenovia cayó en la cuenta de unas grandes estatuas con forma de León en las entradas y salidas del templo.

-Estatuas de exorcismo. Normalmente tienen una presencia que repele a las presencias demoniacas. – explico Xenovia.

-Adoptan estas formas frente a humanos, pero no quieras saber cómo son frente a demonios. – explicó Issei.

-Pero gracias a los pases podemos pasar sin problemas. – le dijo John.

-¿Y nosotros? – le preguntó Asia.

-Somos ángeles. No necesitamos los pases. Pero aun así, quiero que llevéis mucho cuidado. – les advirtió a ambas.

-¡Señor si señor!

Después de la mini charla tanto ángeles como demonios pasaron la puerta principal sin problemas. Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a la sala principal. Después encontraron las escaleras que los conducían a la montaña Inari. Mientras caminaban tomaban fotos con los móviles o las cámaras.

-Tendremos muchos recuerdos cuando volvamos a Kuoh. – comentó orgullosa Kiryuu.

Después de parar a medio camino para contemplar las hermosas vistas, siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a la cima. Kiryuu tuvo que tomar un par de descansos, pues no estaba acostumbrada a subir tanta cuesta.

-¿Cómo es que vosotros no estáis cansados?

-Hay que mantener una buena forma física. Cuerpo sano menta sana. – explicó Xenovia con pose de profesora.

-Es bueno hacer algo de ejercicio diario. Vosotros apenas habéis en el instituto. Además, tú no sueles esforzarte. – se burló el castaño.

-No me gusta hacer deporte. – masculló la castaña de gafas.

Una vez terminaron de subir, se encontraron con una antigua ermita. Se acercaron al templo y siguieron tomando fotos. El castaño desviaba la mirada de vez en cuando mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Hermano…

-¿Ya os habéis dado cuenta?

-¿Hace cuánto? – pregunto John.

-Un rato.

-¿Y porque no has dicho nada? – le recrimino.

-Porque no suponen un problema.

Pasaron un par de minutos que los jóvenes aprovecharon para comprar más accesorios y hechas fotos. Al notar que las presencias se acercaban más, Issei dejó inconsciente a Kiryuu usando un poco de ki.

-¿Profe?

-Shhh.

-Vosotros no sois de Kioto, ¿verdad?

-No. No lo somos. – respondió el adulto del grupo mientras observaba avanzar a una persona.

Una niña de baja estatura con un cabello dorado brillante. Tenía unos intensos ojos dorados. Por las orejas que tenía en la cabeza y la cola en su espalda baja, el castaño pudo deducir que se trataba de una kitsune.

-¿Una niña? – preguntaron los jóvenes.

-¿Puedo saber que asuntos tienes con nosotros?

-¡Forasteros! ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis?!

A pesar de la obvia furia e ira en los ojos de la niña, el castaño se mantuvo sereno.

-¿Cómo nos atrevemos a qué? Sin datos no puedo responder a tu pregunta.

-¡Malditos! ¡Atacad!

A la orden de la pequeña kitsune, de entre los arboles salieron muchos tupos con alas negras y máscaras de fallo vestidos como ermitaños. Otros llevaban mascaras de zorro.

Los ángeles y magos se pusieron en pose defensiva.

-¡Devolvedme a mi madre! – volvió a gritar la pequeña.

Los ermitaños empezaron a atacar a los jóvenes.

-¿Qué dice esa niña de madre? – pregunto John mientras convocaba su [Sacred Gear] y esquivaba distintos ataques.

-Obviamente cree que hemos secuestrado a su madre. – dijo Xenovia.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar. – decía Irina mientras protegía a Asia.

-Oye niña - la llamo Issei mientras cogía a uno y estrellaba su cabeza en el suelo con gran facilidad – nosotros no tenemos a tu madre.

-¡No me mintáis! ¡Mis ojos no me engañan!

-¿Tus ojos no te engañan? Permíteme que lo dude.

No pasaron ni dos minutos para que ángeles y demonios acabaran con los ermitaños. Al ver eso la niña los miro con odio y levanto la mano.

-Retirada. No podemos derrotarlos. ¡Pero escuchadme bien! ¡Yo hare que me devolváis a mi madre, malditos demonios!

Después de ese grito tanto la niña como los ermitaños desaparecieron como una ráfaga de viento.

-Pero si nosotros tres somos ángeles. – murmuró sorprendida la rubia.

-Estos tíos son muy raros. – dijo John mientras los demás asentían.

El castaño se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de la pequeña rubia. ¿Madre? ¿Habían secuestrado a su madre? ¿Y quién era su madre?

-"No. Si ya sabía yo"

-[Tus presentimientos son bastante útiles]

-"Si… pero también una gran putada"

XXXXX

Después de sufrir el ataque siguieron dando vueltas hasta que volvieron al hotel. Cuando llegaron fueron directos a la cocina. Allí comieron hasta reventar. Luego de la comida se reunieron en una pequeña sala completamente solos. Allí reunidos estaban ángeles, demonios y profesores.

Allí el castaño les contó con todo lujo de detalles lo ocurrido en el templo. Tanto Azazel como Rossweisse estaban sorprendidos por ello.

-Esto es muy extraño. – Susurro Azazel acariciándose la barbilla – Pediré a algunos de mis subordinados que vigilen e informen si encuentran algo que coincida con la descripción de los atacantes.

-Será lo mejor. Lo importante es saber quién es la niña. Cuando lo sepamos sabremos quién es la madre y el alcance del secuestro. – murmuró Ross.

-Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada más. Os sugiero que descanséis. En este hotel hay muy buenos baños, aunque no son mixtos.

XXXXX

Luego de terminar la reunión las chicas y los chicos se fueron a dar un baño. Por suerte, para las chicas, los baños no eran mixtos, por lo que cada uno por su lado.

Issei había tenido que pedir indicaciones, pues había estado investigando junto al grupo de caídos enviados por Azazel. Desgraciadamente no habían encontrado ninguna pista, por lo que el castaño estaba un poco deprimido.

-Esto es frustrante. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – se preguntó enojado con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando.

-¿Aún no han averiguado nada?

-¿Azazel?

Abriendo un ojo se encontró con el ángel caído entrando, apoyándose en la pared de su derecha.

-Hola. He decidido tomarme un baño. ¿Y bien?

-Nada de nada. Hemos estado investigando un par de horas y nada. Al final me he cansado y he decidido volver.

-Entiendo. Pues tengo algo importante que anunciarte.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Al parecer nos han invitado a un restaurante japonés cercano.

-¿Quién nos ha invitado?

-La [Maou] mágica más linda del mundo. Una loli adorable con unos melones...

-Serafall. Vale, entendido. No hace falta más. – le cortó al ver la sonrisa lasciva del caído.

-Pse. Aburrido.

XXXXX

Una vez que terminó de bañarse, el castaño se cambió, poniéndose un kimono que le habían dejado encima de la cama. Una vez vestido esperó en el vestíbulo a que llegara el caído, pues no le había dicho donde era la reunión. La luz de la luna entraba por los cristales del vestíbulo, indicando que la noche había llegado.

-Hyodo.

Girándose, el ángel se encontró con Rossweisse, que también llevaba un kimono.

-Rossweisse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperando a que Azazel baje. Me ha dicho que tenemos una reunión en un restaurante, pero no me ha dicho en cual.

-Yo sé dónde es.

-¿En serio? Por favor, guíame. – le suplicó – Mejor tu que ese vago.

-…

Sonriendo nerviosa, la valkiria aceptó en guiarle. Dado que el restaurante estaba cerca, ambos adultos fueron a pie, disfrutando de una amena charla. Caminaron hasta un restaurante en la esquina de una calle.

_Restaurante del Dairaku_

-Es aquí. – le indicó la mujer.

Abrieron las puertas y vieron que el restaurante claramente tradicional, tranquilo, muy japonés. Una mujer se les acercó y le pregunto que deseaban. Rossweisse le indicó que tenían una reunión con Serafall. Tras seguir unos metros a una mujer con un ajustado kimono hasta una de las salas privadas el castaño divisó a todos los presentes reunidos: los Sitri en un costado, los Gremory más Irina y Asia en el otro, Serafall y Azazel presidiendo la mesas en las puntas, opuestas.

Todos llevaban un kimono puesto.

-¡Azazel! ¡¿Cuándo has llegado aquí?! – exclamó el castaño incrédulo por ver al caído ya acomodado.

-Pues un buen rato.

-¡Te estaba esperando en el vestíbulo!

-¿En serio?

-¡Si! ¡No me dijiste ande estaba este sitio!

-Ups, fallo mío. Pero has podido llegar, ¿no?

-…

-¡Hola Issei, sequito de Rias y sequito de mi hermanita! ¡Ha pasado tiempo!

-Serafall. – saludo Issei con una mueca hacia el caído mientras se sentaba entre sus hermanas.

-¿Cómo os fue la tarde? – pregunto Irina al grupo Sitri.

-Como somos el [Consejo Estudiantil]. Estuvimos con algunos de los maestros. – explico Yura.

-La comida de aquí esta deliciosa, sobre todo los platillos de pollo. Probadlos. – les dijo Serafall.

El siguiente rato lo pasaron comiendo tranquilamente mientras charlaban, pero el castaño no podía evitar sentirte algo ansioso debido a todo lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad. Al final decidió hacer la pregunta clave.

-Serafall, quiero saber que hacemos exactamente aquí. Obviamente no es para cenar tranquilamente.

Todos dejaron de comer para prestar atención a la respuesta de la [Maou].

-He venido aquí para obtener la cooperación de las fuerzas youkai de Kioto. – luego dejo los palillos y puso cara seria – Pero parece que hay una situación inusual.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Momo.

-De acuerdo a los informes youkai de Kioto, su líder, la kyuubi desapareció hace unos días.

-A eso se refería la niña. – susurro Issei, empezando a entender la situación.

-Exacto. – Volvió a hablar Serafall – He leído el informe de Azazel. Me temo que así está la situación.

-¿Se sabe quiénes son los responsables? – pregunto Azazel después de beber sake.

-Lo más probable es que sea la [Brigada del Caos]. – concluyo Serafall.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? – preguntó sarcásticamente John.

-Casi siempre están detrás de todo. – comentó Kiba.

-¿En qué nos hemos metido? – pregunto Saji con un suspiro.

-En realidad cuidar de estos chicos en el viaje ya es bastante agotador como para que ahora molesten los terroristas. – se quejó Azazel.

-¡Nadie te pidió que nos cuidaras! – le gritaron los Sitri.

Azazel ante el grito pego un buen bote en su asiento.

-Lo único que has estado haciendo es buscar sacerdotisas y parecido. ¿O me equivoco? – La sonrisa maquiavélica del castaño puso nervioso al caído - ¿Debería decirle a Shemhazai lo que haces? Estoy seguro de que no estará muy contento.

-…

-Bien, bien. Ahora cumple con tus obligaciones.

-… maldito capullo.

-Escuchadme bien. – Serafall tomó nuevamente la palabra - Esta información no puede ser revelada a nadie. Seguiré obteniendo información y lo arreglaremos nosotros.

-"Y pensar que no hemos averiguado nada cuando yo estaba…" – pensó con disgusto el ángel.

-Parece que vayamos a donde vayamos siempre acabamos en líos. – se rio Kiba - ¿Y qué haremos nosotros?

-Disfrutad del viaje. – forzó una sonrisa Azazel – Si pasa algo os llamo. Mientras tanto disfrutad del viaje lo máximo posible.

-¡Eso mismo! ¡Disfrutad de vuestra estancia en Kioto! No quiero que mi hermanita se preocupe por vosotros. ¡Así que yo también me divertiré! – grito Serafall.

Ante la alegría de la [Maou] los demás decidieron no preocuparse por el momento y disfrutar. En la pequeña fiesta la alegría había sustituido a la seriedad. Después de terminar se fueron al hotel a descansar. El primer día había sido agotador. Primero el viaje en tren, segundo la visita a la montaña, después del ataque de la niña y ermitaños y por último la pequeña fiesta de Serafall.

XXXXX

Por la mañana, en la habitación de Issei, esta se encontraba abriendo los ojos. Era el segundo día de viaje. Masculló un insulto al caído por obligarle a beber con él. Le dolía un poco la cabeza. Usó un poco de [Senjutsu] para intentar aliviar algo el dolor, aunque el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad… por lo menos al principio.

Después de vestirse se encontró con los demás y se pusieron a desayunar. Cuando terminaron, Kiryuu, la cual se encontraba bastante animada, decidió, con los ojos brillando, que sería la guía.

Era el segundo día de la excursión a la legendaria ciudad de Kioto. Lo primero que harían sería una visita turística en autobús. Los estudiantes estaban excitados por el viaje en el pedazo de metal con ruedas. El castaño simplemente observaba con media sonrisa.

Azazel se había marchado a trabajar junto a Rossweisse, dejando al castaño a cuidado de los jóvenes. Siendo sincero preferiría tener la compañía de la valkiria, pero que se le iba a hacer.

El grupo se marchó del hotel, con el castaño a la cabeza, en dirección a la estación de autobuses. Allí les esperaba la guía turística. Una mujer entrada en sus treinta de cabello largo negro y con unas gruesas gafas.

-Disculpe, ¿son los estudiantes de Kuoh? – preguntó educadamente la guía.

-Así es.

-Perfecto. Entonces síganme hasta nuestro autobús, por favor.

-Después de usted. – hizo un leve gesto con la mano.

Después de que todos subieran el autobús, éste puso rumbo al templo Kiyomizu-dera. Mientras iban al templo, los jóvenes estudiantes iban sacando fotos y señalando edificios y paisajes de la ciudad. Después de llegar el autobús se detuvo, dejando bajar al grupo.

-Bien. Ahora deberemos subir esta colina para poder llegar al templo. Seguidme, por favor. – indicó la guía.

A ambos lados del camino había casas que tenían pintas interesantes.

-Escuche que a esto se le llama pendiente de tres años. Si te caes por aquí significa que vas a morir dentro de tres años. – explico Kiryuu con un brillo en sus gafas.

-¡¿En serio?! – exclamaron algunos estudiantes.

-Si eso fuera verdad me gustaría tirar a más de uno por aquí. – comentó John con una sonrisa siniestra.

Xenovia se acercó a Irina y Asia y las agarró del brazo.

-¿Xenovia? – preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

-Los japoneses ponen hechizos aterradores en sus caminos empinados. – dijo sin expresión en su rostro.

Todos la miraron asombrados. En verdad, la peli azul se lo había creído. Siguieron caminando la pendiente, con Xenovia agarrada al brazo de ambas ángeles, hasta que llegaron a unas grandes puertas.

El edificio principal de Kiyomizu-dera destaca por su compleja arquitectura y aparte, se sostiene por cientos de pilares, que sobresale de la colina y ofrece impresionantes vistas de la ciudad.

-Existe una expresión popular que dice: _'saltar de la plataforma de Kiyomizu'_, que se remonta a una tradición del Período Edo, que supone que, si uno sobrevive al saltar desde esa plataforma, le será concedido un deseo. – explicó la guía mientras atravesaban el edificio principal, acercándose hasta una plataforma.

Algunos estudiantes, la mayoría temerosos, se acercaron hasta la barandilla, observando abajo.

-Pues unos trece metros tendrá… más o menos. – murmuró el albino.

Otros simplemente se había separado un poco, atraídos por la estructura.

-¡Mira Xenovia, el templo recoge la esencia de la cultura pagana! – indicó Irina.

-¡Saludos a los paganos! – exclamó Xenovia mientras se soltaba.

Pasaron las puertas y entraron al templo. Dentro había un pequeño santuario.

-Debajo de la sala principal se encuentra la cascada _Otowa-no-taki_, donde tres canales de agua caen en un estanque. Los visitantes del templo cogen el agua de la cascada, de la que se piensa que tiene propiedades terapéuticas, en copas de metal o de plástico. Se dice que beber esta agua supone tener salud, longevidad y éxito en los estudios. – Siguió explicando la guía según avanzaban - Los diferentes edificios forman un complejo donde hay varios recintos sagrados. El más notable es quizás el santuario _Jishu_, dedicado a _Okuninushino-Mikoto_, un dios del amor y los "buenos matrimonios". Este santuario posee dos "piedras del amor", situadas a seis metros la una de la otra, distancia que los visitantes solitarios intentan sortear con los ojos cerrados. El éxito en alcanzar la piedra del otro lado, con los ojos cerrados, es entendido como el presagio de que el peregrino encontrará el amor. Uno puede ser asistido por alguien en ese tramo, pero eso se entiende como que la persona necesitará de un intermediario para encontrarlo.

-Los Dioses Japoneses son un poquito raros. – murmuró el castaño observando curioso todo a su alrededor – Pero todas las religiones tienen sus rarezas.

-¡Hermano, no digas eso!

-¿Acaso la nuestra no las tiene?

-…

-Je, acerté.

Después de revisarlo por completo y dar unas vueltas volvieron a la estación de autobuses. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, el vehículo se puso en marcha a su siguiente destino.

-Bien. La siguiente parada es Ginkaku-ji, el [Templo del Pabellón de Plata]. Si no nos damos prisa el tiempo se nos ira por completo. – explicó Kiryuu al resto de estudiantes.

XXXXX

Después de unos cuantos minutos en autobús llegaron a su destino, el [Templo de Plata]… solo que no era como alguno esperaba.

-No es de plata. – murmuraron desilusionados algunos.

-Si se llama [Templo de Plata] debería estar hecho de plata. – se quejó John.

-Eso quiere decir que el [Templo de Oro] no estará hecho de oro. – dijo otro.

-Son unos estafadores.

-Los rumores abundan, como por ejemplo la muerte del monje Ashikaga, que estuvo involucrado en la construcción del templo, o porque el gobierno Bakafu se quedó sin dinero. – explico Kiryuu.

-Sí que sabes Kiryuu. – le dijo Asia sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Ejem. – tosiendo falsamente, la guía captó nuevamente la atención de los jóvenes estudiantes.

-El nombre oficial de este templo es Jishō-ji. Fue construido en mil cuatrocientos setenta y cuatro por el _shōgun_ Ashikaga Yoshimasa, quien buscaba emular el Kinkaku-ji o «Pabellón dorado» construido por su abuelo Ashikaga Yoshimitsu, pero lamentablemente no pudo recubrir el edificio con plata tal y como lo había planeado.

-Ohhh.

-El salón _kannon_ es la principal estructura del templo, el cual es conocido comúnmente como _Ginkaku_ o «Pabellón de plata». Del mismo modo que el _Kinkaku-ji_, el _Ginkaku-ji_ fue construido originalmente con la finalidad de servir como lugar de descanso y retiro del _shōgun_. En mil cuatrocientos ochenta y cinco, Yoshimasa se convirtió en monje budista Zen y tras su muerte el edificio se convirtió en un templo budista renombrado como _Jishō-ji_. Además del edificio, el templo cuenta con jardines cubiertos de musgo y un jardín japonés.

-Bueno, no será de plata, pero sin duda tiene hermosos jardines. – comentó Issei, intentando animar a los jóvenes estudiantes.

A pesar de sus palabras, el ánimo no se recuperó a como estaba justo antes de la desilusión. Ciertamente el hermoso ambiente subió la moral, pero la decepción estaba aún palpable.

Después de visitar el templo se fueron a almorzar, ya que iba siendo hora. Volvieron a coger el autobús para ir al último templo… Kinkaku-ji.

XXXXX

Cuando llegaron los alumnos no pudieron ocultar su muy agradable sorpresa.

-¡Es de oro!

Y tal afirmación era verdad.

La guía, inflando el pecho orgullosa, empezó su explicación a medida que iban avanzando por el templo.

-El Pabellón Dorado, o Kinkaku, es un edificio de tres plantas ubicado en los terrenos del templo. Las dos plantas superiores del pabellón están recubiertas con hojas de oro puro. – Llegaron al primer piso – El primer piso, llamado la Cámara de las Aguas, en estilo palacio imperial, evoca la clásica decoración japonesa modulada. Es básicamente una gran habitación rodeada por una baranda. – Fueron al segundo - El segundo, llamada la Torre de las Ondas de Viento, es de estilo samurái, un recinto cerrado y con una baranda alrededor que alberga al Bodhisattva Kannon. – y por ultimo al tercero - El tercero, con ventanas, es de estilo templo Zen, y es llamado Kukkyoo-choo, y que alberga una tríada de Budas y veinticinco figurillas Bodhisattvas. El pabellón funciona como un _shariden_, guardando las reliquias del Buda. En el techo está ubicado un _fenghuang_ o "fénix chino" dorado. El nieto de Yoshimitsu utilizó el Kinkaku-ji como inspiración para el Ginkaku-ji, que también es un templo budista, que deseaba recubrir de plata. – luego de visitar todos los pisos salieron al exterior, atravesando los hermosos jardines - El Pabellón Dorado posee un magnífico jardín japonés inmediatamente adyacente. El estanque que se ubica enfrente es llamado Kyōko-chi. En el estanque existen numerosas islas y piedras que representan la historia de la creación budista. En los cincuenta, el pabellón fue incendiado por un monje con sus facultades mentales alteradas. La estructura actual fue construida en el cincuenta y cinco. Recientemente, se detectó que la cubierta de laca japonesa estaba algo deteriorada y por ello se aplicó una nueva capa de laca como también un nuevo recubrimiento en hojas de oro, el trabajo se completó en el ochenta y siente. También, se restauró el interior del edificio y las pinturas del mismo. En el dos mil tres se restauró el techo. La zona sobre la que se asienta el Pabellón Dorado alojó hacia el año mil ciento veinte una mansión propiedad de Saionji Kintsune.

Durante el recorrido fueron a una casa de té para descansar adecuadamente las piernas.

-Está muy bueno. – dijo Irina mientras se tomaba una taza.

-Es un poco amargo. – murmuró John con una mueca.

-Realmente es oro y brillante. – murmuró Xenovia, que estaba en su mundo, observando el reluciente amarillo del templo.

-¡Xenovia, vamos a hacer una oración para conmemorar! – le dijo Irina.

-¡Buena idea!

Las dos chicas se acercaron a un altar y empezaron a orar, lo que provoco que los demás las miraran como si no las conocieran.

Después de descansar salieron del templo para buscar un buen lugar para comer, que la hora se iba acercando. Mientras caminaban al albino del grupo le sonó el móvil. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y comprobó que se trataba de Akeno.

-¿Akeno? – preguntó un poco extrañado al descolgar la llamada.

Los demás se detuvieron, observando al chico, curiosos.

-*Hola John.*

-¿Pasa algo?

-Pon el altavoz. – sugirió el castaño.

-*Es por las fotos que acabáis de enviar*

-¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto Issei.

-*Por lo que parece Koneko ha descubierto algo preocupante.*

-¿El qué? – pregunto Xenovia.

-*Al parecer en el fondo de las fotos hay zorros youkai. ¿Qué está pasando ahí? Ya sé que no es raro que hallan zorros youkai en Kioto, pero es curioso.* - decía preocupada la morena.

-Yo también me he dado cuenta. Pero esta vez no siento que tengan malos sentimientos contra nosotros, por lo que había decidido dejarles tranquilos, como ellos hacen con nosotros.

-*Entiendo. Tened cuidado.*

Todos miraron a su alrededor para saber si alguien los había escuchado. Cuando observaron a su alrededor vieron que estaban todos dormidos, tanto estudiantes como transeúntes. Los ángeles y demonios eran los únicos que estaban despiertos.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que es curioso. – Murmuró el castaño – Por favor, ¿podéis mostraros? Eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

Esperaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que alguien salió de entre las sombras de los árboles. Dicha persona era una kitsune, pues sus orejas y cola de zorro lo demostraban.

-¡Esperadme! ¡No ataquéis! – exclamó una voz.

No muy lejos cierta valkiria corría como posesa.

-Nadie va a atacar, Rossweisse. – murmuró sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto John sin entender.

-Fui llamada por Azazel para darles la bienvenida. – Respondió la valkiria mientras recuperaba el aliento – Bufff, que maratón.

-¿Eh? ¿Bienvenida?

-Un alto el fuego, por así decirlo. El malentendido esta aclarado. La hija de la Kyuubi quiere pediros disculpas.

-Ahhh.

-¿La niña de la otra vez? Eso es bueno. – asintió el ángel.

Entonces la mujer zorro se acercó hasta estar a dos metros de ambos adultos e hizo una reverencia.

-Yo soy el zorro youkai que sirve al monarca Kyuubi. Nos sentimos muy mal por lo ocurrido la última vez. Por favor, vengan con nosotros para que nuestra princesa pueda disculparse con ustedes. Iremos a la capital interna donde vivimos. La [Maou] y el [Gobernador] de los caídos ya están allí.

-¿Y no me avisaron? Que malos. – comentó sarcástico el castaño.

La kitsune se dio la vuelta, indicando que la siguieran.

Mientras eran guiados por la youkai pudieron observar que el lugar era diferente a la ciudad de Kioto.

* * *

_**Kioto Youkai**_

La capital youkai era de época Edo. Casas antiguas y alineadas con extrañas criaturas revelando sus rostros en puertas, ventanas y pasillos. El grupo entró en dicha ciudad a través de un toril asilado del [Templo del Pabellón Dorado].

Los youkais de la capital los miraban con curiosidad. Después de un pequeño trecho estaban por llegar a la residencia principal, el [Palacio Imperial], donde vivía la princesa junto a su madre, la Reina. Atravesaron los pasillos, siendo conducidos por la youkai. Era un lugar oscuro cuya única fuente de luz era una lámpara moviéndose a lo largo del camino. Cuando la lámpara pasó delante de los demonios y ángeles mostro ojos y boca y empezó a reírse, provoco que las chicas gritaran asustadas y se agarraran a lo primero que encontraban. Issei hizo una mueca al sentir las uñas de sus dos pequeñas hermanas, pero no se quejó.

-Mis disculpas. A los youkai de aquí les gusta hacer bromas, pero no suponen una amenaza para vosotros. – les dijo la guía.

-¿Este es el mundo youkai? – pregunto Issei, aun agarrado de ambas.

-Exacto. Este es el lugar donde la mayoría de los youkai de Kioto viven. Este espacio es algo parecido al que usan los demonios en el [Rating Game]. Llamamos a este lugar callejones o la [Capital Interna] y le dimos otros nombres, por supuesto. Al igual que los demonios, hay quienes viven en la Kioto humana.

Mientras caminaban odian oír los cotilleos de los demás youkais. No les molestaban, pues entendían que se trataba más de curiosidad que de otra cosa.

_-¿Son humanos?_

_-No. he oído que son demonios y ángeles._

_-¿En serio? Es raro ver de los suyos por aquí._

_-¿Serán extranjeros?_

_-¿Qué hace un dragón aquí?_

Después de caminar a través de los pasillos, entraron a un bosque con un rio que fluye en él. Se aventuraron más hasta que un enorme Toril rojo apareció. Frente a ellos apareció una enorme mansión antigua. En la entrada estaban Azazel y Serafall esperándoles, ambos con lujosos kimonos puestos.

-Al fin llegaron. Empezaba a aburrirme. – comentó Azazel.

-¡Hola chicos! – saludó efusivamente Serafall.

Entre ambos se encontraba la chica que les había atacado el día anterior. Llevaba un kimono emplumado de lujo.

-Princesa Kunou, los he traído a todos. – la youkai le informo y desapareció en una explosión de fuego azul ante la sorpresa de los más jóvenes.

-Oye, esa si es una forma espectacular de desaparecer. – le comentó John a la peli azul, que asintió.

La princesa se acercó y les hablo.

-Yo soy Kunou, hija de Yasaka, la administradora de la vida youkai en el interior y exterior de Kioto. – Inclino su cabeza avergonzada – Siento mucho lo que hice y os pido disculpas por ello. Por favor, acepten mis disculpas.

-Por supuesto. Sin problemas. – dijo Xenovia encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tengo ningún rencor hacia su majestad. – sonrió Irina.

-No tienes que pedirnos perdón. Entendemos por qué lo hiciste, solo intenta no ser tan impulsiva. – le dijo John.

Issei se arrodillo hasta ponerse a su altura.

-Ya los has oído. Sin problemas ni rencores.

-P-pero… - Kunou se tiraba de las mangas aun avergonzada.

-Nada de peor. Está preocupada por tu madre, es normal actuar así.

-Pero aun así, os ataque.

-Ya te lo he dicho. – Le puso una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola suavemente – Si ese es el caso, no te culparemos.

La princesa se sonrojo y hablo con timidez.

-Gracias.

Dicho esto el castaño se incorporó, mirando al caído, que le observaba divertido.

-Vaya. Sí que se te dan bien los niños. Estoy seguro de que esa noticia le gustara mucho a Gabriel.

-… cállate. – masculló un poco sonrojado mientras su imaginación volaba.

-Estoy orgullosa de ustedes como maestra. – dijo Ross.

-Yo... yo… - tartamudeo Kunou mientras pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos - ¡Por favor, os lo ruego! ¡Ayudadme a salvar a mi madre! – grito con dolor.

Volviendo sus pensamientos a la tierra, el castaño observó con lastima a la pequeña. Había perdido a su madre, y entendía perfectamente el dolor de perder a alguien muy preciado.

Las chicas y John rodearon a la pequeña kitsune en un abrazo. La pobre Kunou había aguantado demasiado estrés durante estos días. Siempre mostrándose fuerte ante los demás… pero no dejaba de ser una pequeña niña. Primero empezó a sollozar para después acabar llorando, sacando todo lo que tenía guardado dentro.

Los adultos miraban enternecidos la escena. Una vez que Kunou se hubo calmado y pedido disculpas, avergonzada, entraron adentro de la mansión. Una vez adentro pidió que le llevaran comida y bebida, pues sus invitados estaban hambrientos. Hubo alguien que no se separó de la pequeña princesa. Un viejo de larga nariz. Ese anciano era el líder de los Tengu. Tenía una relación profunda con el Kyuubi desde tiempos antiguos. El viejo estaba muy preocupado. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, hasta que hubieron terminado.

Luego vino el momento clave. La princesa les conto lo que sabían. Al parecer, su madre había ido a reunirse con emisarios de Sakra en el [Monte Meru], pero nunca llego allí. Sabían que había sido secuestrada porque los guardias que la cuidaban habían sido asesinados.

-Parece que la cosa es muy seria. – murmuró Irina.

-Desde que las [Tres Facciones] nos hemos unido no han parado de ocurrir cosas como esta. – se quejó Azazel.

-_Si vis pacem, para bellum. _– Murmuró el castaño – No es tan raro que ocurran cosas como esta.

-Me juego la paga de este mes a que es la [Brigada]. – comentó el albino.

-Apuesta con Azazel. Ganarías seguro. 100% de probabilidades.

-¡Oye!

-Sabes que es verdad. Te gane con lo de Rossweisse.

La valkiria fruncía el ceño ante la mención de dicha apuesta.

-¿Pero que [Facción] ha hecho esto? – se preguntó John.

-Debe ser la [Facción de los Héroes]. – Respondió Azazel - La de los demonios está casi hundida luego del último ataque. Lo mismo con la de los magos rebeldes. Por descarte solo quedan ellos.

-¿Y que buscaran de la Kyuubi? ¿Llegara a esta ciudad?

-Es una posibilidad.

El líder de los Tengu tosió falsamente para llamar la atención del grupo.

-[Gobernador de los ángeles caídos], [Maou] Leviathan, ¿podríais ayudarnos a salvar a la princesa Yasaka?

-Siento preguntar pero, ¿cómo es esa mujer? Hemos oído hablar mucho de ella, pero no la hemos visto. – le dijo el castaño.

-Lo lamento. Aquí tienen un retrato.

Moviendo uno de sus brazos, el Tengu invocó un enorme retrato, que apareció con fuego azul. En él había una mujer rubia en traje de sacerdotisa, con orejas y nueve colas de zorro con una figura espectacular.

-Es guapísima. – Afirmó John – Fíjate que figura y que cutis. ¿Es 100% real?

-Completamente. – aseguró el anciano.

-En serio. Vaya a donde vaya solo me encuentro con hermosas mujeres. ¿Por qué no hay hombres así?

-Sí que los hay. – le contestó Azazel sin despegar los ojos del retrato.

-Me refiero a solteros, y con mis mismos gustos.

-Eso ya es más complicado.

-De lo que estamos seguros es que los secuestradores aún están en Kioto. – dijo Issei luego de revisar el retrato, quedándose con la imagen en su mente para la hora de buscarla.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – le pregunto Xenovia.

-Por el flujo de Ki. En todas las regiones de Kioto sigue estable.

-El zorro de nueve colas es la existencia responsable de mantener el equilibrio de Ki que fluye en las distintas áreas. Kioto puede ser considerado como un campo de escala de fuerza de gran tamaño. Si el Kyuubi es asesinado o se fuera de esta tierra, Kioto sufriría cambios drásticos. – explicó el caído.

-Cambios drásticos respecto a las criaturas sobrenaturales. La ciudad humana, así como sus habitantes humanos no sentirían apenas los cambios. Supongo que es una ventaja que ellos no tengan una conexión tan profunda.

-Es posible. Como no ha ocurrido significa que aún está aquí y viva.

-Los demonios familiarizados con Kioto se han movilizado. – informo Serafall.

Después de la reunión los chicos volvieron al hotel.

* * *

_**Kioto humana**_

Fueron a sus habitaciones, se ducharon y luego fueron a la cocina-salón para cenar. Si algo bueno tenía ese hotel era que la comida era deliciosa. A pesar de no poder comer hasta reventar, los estudiantes disfrutaban de aquella deliciosa comida.

-Ahhh. Estaba muy buena. – susurró Issei con los ojos cerrados mientras se estiraba en la cama solo con unos cortos pantalones.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? – preguntó una conocidísima voz a su lado.

Dando un pequeño brinco, el castaño abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una divertida Gabriel de pie a su lado, con su típico pijama blanco semi transparente.

Esa era una gran tentación para el castaño. Tentación que había aprendido a aguantar.

-¿Gabriel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no quieres que este? – preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-¡No! ¡Quiero decir, si! Lo que pasa es que estoy sorprendido.

-Me he escaqueado. – sonrió.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, el castaño la agarró de un brazo, tirándola sobre él, encima suyo. No tardó en atacar sus labios. Apenas habían pasado un par de días, pero eso ya no importaba.

-Y pensar que solo han pasado dos días. Me estoy volviendo demasiado dependiente de ti. – murmuró Gabriel entre besos.

-Pues ya somos dos.

Acariciándole la espalda, bajando su mano hasta el trasero, metiendo la mano por debajo del pequeño pantalón. La hermosa rubia no podía evitar soltar algún que otro gemido ante las caricias del castaño.

-Dios, como me encanta escucharte hacer esos sonidos. – murmuró en su oreja antes de darle un mordisco en el lóbulo y seguir con su cuello.

Girando, colocándola debajo, ella con las piernas abiertas y el acomodado entre ellas, besando su cuello, clavícula, garganta y nuevamente a los labios, sacando la mano del trasero, metiéndola por debajo de la camisa, acariciando sus caderas, cintura, vientre, ascendiendo hasta alcanzar uno de sus pechos, ahogando un fuerte gemido con su boca, acariciando y amasando el seno, jugando con su endurecido pezón.

Entonces sacó la mano, poniéndola en la cama, agarrando la sabana. Dejó de besar a la rubia para intentar recuperar el control antes de que lo perdiera.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Gabriel entre alientos, intentando recuperar el ritmo.

Issei abrió un poco los ojos, observando el hermoso rostro sonrojado de la rubia. Volvió a cerrarlos, evitando la tentación.

-Intento… mantenerme… mantener… el control…

-¿Por qué?

El castaño se tumbó en la cama, de lado, atrayendo a la rubia, abrazándola con cariño.

-Quiero hacerlo bien.

-…

Gabriel le acarició la mejilla, con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Issei podía ver un pequeño brillo en ellos.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Si. No quiero hacerlo aun… y créeme que lo deseo.

-Puedo notarlo. – dijo sonriente al notar el bulto del castaño.

-Je. Pero quiero hacerlo bien. No pienso hacerlo… al menos no hasta casarme contigo.

El brillo en los ojos de la rubia se hizo más brillante.

-Pero no ahora. Demasiadas cosas, demasiadas complicaciones.

-¿?

-Tenemos una vida exageradamente longeva, y los tiempos de ahora están demasiado revueltos. Además, llevamos poco tiempo, y quiero ampliarlo. Por lo menos un poco más.

-Entonces… en un futuro…

-Pienso casarme contigo. De eso no tengas duda alguna.

Sonriendo hermosamente, Gabriel volvió a besarlo mientras le abrazaba con fuerza para después cerrar los ojos, durmiendo.

-[Eres un buen hombre Ise]

-_[¿Crees aguantar?]_

-"Si no lo hago no seré digno de ella"

-_[¿Aunque ella lo desee?]_

-[Se lo prometiste a él]

-"Cierto."

-[Nosotros te ayudaremos]

-_[¡Exacto! ¡Nosotros evitaremos que te calientes demasiado! Además, si ves que no lo conseguirás, pues libera la tensión de otra manera]_

_-_[¿Eso no es pecado?]

-_[Nah. Seguro que Miguel entenderá]_

-"… esta conversación se ha vuelto bastante extraña"

XXXXX

Llego la mañana siguiente. Ángeles, demonios y humanos se encontraban en una estación de autobuses para ir al templo Tenryuu-ji. Gabriel se había despedido del castaño cuando este estaba por bajar a desayunar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué toca hoy responsable del grupo? – preguntó el albino mientras subían a su autobús.

-Arashiyama. Empezaremos con el templo del [Dragón Celestial]. Tenryuu-ji.

El dúo demoniaco y angelical observó al castaño, que tenía alzada una ceja.

-"Vaya. No sabía que tuvieras un templo, Ddraig."

-[Ni yo]

-Podemos llegar si tomamos un autobús de la estación hacia Arashiyama y luego bajamos en la parada más cercana a ese lugar. Después caminamos. – explico Kiryuu recolocándose las gafas.

-¿Y porque no caminamos desde aquí? – Pregunto Xenovia – Es bueno hacer ejercicio.

-Porque tardaríamos demasiado tiempo y no podríamos ver lo demás.

-Entiendo.

XXXXX

Después de llegar a su parada, fueron caminando hasta llegar a Tenryuu-ji. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con unas puertas de madera muy elegantes.

En el límite oriental del templo se encuentran dos puertas: Puerta Chokushi y la puerta de en medio, Chumon. Desde ahí la ruta al templo conduce al oeste. En general, los terrenos del templo Zen están diseñados de forma que se señalan al sur, con grandes edificios alineados a lo largo del eje norte-sur. El diseño de Tenryū-ji es una excepción a este principio. Tiene pequeños templos en línea a ambos lados de la vía, lo que conduce a la sala de conferencias. Hay numerosos edificios detrás de la sala de conferencias, como la gran abadía, la pequeña abadía, la cocina, la sala de meditación, y la Sala Tajo-den. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos es la reconstrucción moderna.

La puerta Chokushi es una puerta de una sola planta, construida en estilo yotsuashimon. Es la estructura más antigua en los terrenos del templo y es representativo del estilo del período de Momoyama.

Las tumbas del emperador Go-Saga y emperador Kameyama también se encuentran dentro de los terrenos del templo.

-Tenryuu. – Susurro Issei – "¿Crees que este dedicado a ti o a Albion, Ddraig?"

-[Quien sabe]

-¡Al fin llegáis! - exclamó una joven voz a su lado.

Los estudiantes se giraron, observando a la dueña de dicha voz. Una joven chica rubia vestida en un traje de sacerdotisa. Algunos pudieron reconocerla. La pequeña Kunou, con sus orejas y cola ocultas.

-Hola. Veo que ya estáis todos. Yo seré vuestra guía.

La que saludo era Kunou, la princesa. Tenía sus orejas y cola escondida y vestía en traje de sacerdotisa.

-Hola Kunou. – saludaron magos y demonios.

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Kiryuu.

-Una amiga. – le respondió Irina.

Kiryuu mostro un brillo extraño en sus gafas y se lanzó a abrazar a Kunou.

-¡Kya! ¡Es tan linda! – grito mientras frotaba su rostro con el de Kunou.

-¡No actúes tan familiar conmigo chica humilde! – se quejó la niña.

-¡Protesta de la misma forma que un discurso de una princesa! ¡Es una imagen perfecta!

Después de un largo suspiro, consiguieron separar a Kiryuu de Kunou.

-Y dime Kunou-chan, - hablo Irina - ¿qué vamos a hacer?

La pequeña inflo su pecho con orgullo y hablo con confianza.

-¡Voy a acompañaros y veremos lugares de interés!

-Pues empecemos. ¿Qué veremos primero?

-¡Tenryuu-ji!

Siendo guiados por la pequeña recorrieron el Templo del Dragón Celestial, el templo Tenryuu-ji.

-Tenryuu-ji, más formalmente conocido como Tenryū Shiseizen-ji, es el templo principal de la rama Tenryū de Rinzai Zen Budismo. El templo fue fundado por Ashikaga Takauji en mil trescientos treinta y nueve, principalmente para venerar a Buda, y el primer jefe de los sacerdotes era Muso Soseki. La construcción fue terminada en mil trescientos cuarenta y cinco. Como un templo relacionado tanto con la familia Ashikaga y el emperador Go-Daigo, el templo es tenido en gran estima, y está en el puesto número uno entre los llamados [Cinco Montañas de Kioto]. En el noventa y cuatro se registró como un patrimonio de la humanidad, como parte de los [Monumentos históricos de la antigua Kioto].

-Para ser una niña pequeña sí que sabes mucho. – comentó Kiryuu.

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo Kunou con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

Después de recorrer el jardín fueron guiados hasta la sala de enseñanza.

-La sala de la enseñanza se encuentra en el centro de los terrenos del templo, lo cual es inusual para un templo Zen. La versión existente es una reconstrucción del mil novecientos. Contiene una imagen de Buda Gautama, flanqueado por dos guardianes. Por favor, mirad arriba.

Los jóvenes levantaron sus cabezas para observar a dicho dragón, que parecía que miraba de forma aterradora.

-La pintura decorativa de un dragón en el techo llamada Unryu-zu. Es obra de Suzuki Shonen. No importa desde donde lo mires, parecerá que te mira fijamente. Esta estatua es llamada [Mirando en las seis direcciones].

-Así que los dragones orientales tienen el cuerpo largo y delgado. – Susurro Asia – Es distinto de los occidentales.

-Exacto. – Afirmó el castaño - Es lo que diferencia a dragones occidentales de orientales. Este me recuerda al Rey Dragón Yu-Long, el dragón de jade.

XXXXX

Después de visitar ese lugar, la pequeña los llevo hasta otros lugares de interés turístico. Se pasaron gran parte del tiempo visitando hermosos lugares, por lo que la gran mayoría de estudiantes acabaron totalmente agotados. Por sugerencia de la valkiria, todos fueron a comer en una tienda y poder descansar.

Los jóvenes estudiantes se dispersaron, cada uno con su grupo.

-Ahhh, estoy muy cansada. – suspiró Asia mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.

-Tú no estás muy acostumbrada a moverte tanto, ¿verdad? Deberías tener una resistencia mejorada. – Dijo John mientras se comía un plato de estofado – Hum. No está mal. Le falta un poco de sal pa mi gusto.

Kunou se había sentado junto a ellos, disfrutando de un plato de tofu.

-Os lo estáis pasando bien. – preguntó cierto rubio que se sentó junto al castaño.

-Kiba.

-¡Hola Kiba! – saludó el resto.

-¿Vais a ver Arashiyama? – preguntó Rossweisse.

-Sip. ¿Vosotros habéis ido ya a Tenryuu-ji? Nosotros estamos planeando visitarlo después.

-Es impresionante. – Comentó Asia – Hay un dragón enorme en el techo.

-Tengo ganas de llegar. ¿Qué haréis ahora?

-Iremos a Togetsukyou después de comer. – respondió Issei.

CLAN

Una pequeña botella de licor apareció de repente en la mesa. Cierto caído se sentó a al lado del rubio espadachín.

-¿Cómo os va, gente? ¿Disfrutando de Arashiyama?

-Azazel/profesor.

-Profesor Azazel, ¿te sobrepasaste de nuevo? ¿No es malo para los profesores beber durante el día? – pregunto Rossweisse con el ceño fruncido.

-Llevas todo el día diciéndome lo mismo. Me cansa escuchar que no debo mostrar una manera irresponsable frente a los estudiantes. – se quejó el caído. En la frente de Ross aparecieron muchas venas – Además, esto es un breve descanso después de investigar Arashiyama. Pero de nuevo, Rossweisse, deberías de actuar de manera más linda. ¿No es por tu actitud que no has sido capaz de encontrar novio? – se burló.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡Si piensas beber entonces yo también lo hare! – cogió el vaso de Azazel y empezó a beber, aunque de manera elegante – Puwa… Shay, tu actditu usual no esh buena.

-¿Ya estas borracha? – pregunto sorprendido Azazel.

-Esta mujer tiene muy poco aguante. – comentó de igual modo el castaño.

-No creo que esto acabe bien. – dijo Kunou observando a la valkiria.

-Esto será divertido. – Comentó John mientras la grababa con el móvil – ¡Di hola a la cámara!

El grupo empezo a carcajearse al ver a la ex valkiria borracha al primer trago.

-¡No'toy bodacha! He'bido con el deshde q m'volvido l'guardaespada dese viejo odin. Eshto me'cuerda a ese viejo. Yo tuve q'sfozame tanto cudandolo duante susss viajesssssh, ¡pero cm'un idiota to'o lo que dissshe es mierrrrda assshi y assshá! ¡Ah, licorrrr! ¡Ah, senoshhh! ¡Puto sssssin vegüenza! ¡Sssh to culpa sssuia! ¡Po essssho no tengo novio! ¡Cabonazoooo! – empezó a llorar.

Azazel, John e Issei estaban en el suelo mientras rodaban y lloraban de la risa. No podían aguantarse. Era demasiado divertido. Kiba sonreía nerviosamente ante tal escena, disculpándose con el resto de estudiantes y transeúntes. Por su parte, las chicas intentaban consolar a la ex valkiria.

-Entiendo, entiendo. – Decía Azazel limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, de vuelta en su sitio – A partir de ahora escuchare tus quejas.

-¿De verasss? – sonrio Ross – Azhazel Shenshei resss sabio. ¡Camarero, diesss botehasss masss, po favoooo!

-¡Nooo!

Las chicas intentaban que dejara de beber y los chicos seguían riéndose como locos.

-B-bien. C-creo que es hora de irnos. – dijo Issei aun riéndose.

Mientras Azazel intentaba controlar a la mujer, los demás salieron.

-¡Vivan lasss tiendasss de 100 yenessss! – se escuchó el potente grito de la mujer y las carcajadas del caído.

XXXXX

La calma y serenidad había vuelto al grupo. Kiba les había abandonado, regresando con su grupo. Ellos, por su parte, fueron a Togetsukyou junto al resto del grupo. Los demás alumnos nada más que preguntaban sobre lo que le había pasado a su querida profesora.

-Menuda escena. – sonrió el castaño.

-Y pensar que es una profesora. – murmuró Irina mientras negaba.

Siguieron caminando hasta que cruzaron un puente.

-¿Sabéis que dicen que no se debe retroceder cuando cruzas el puente Togetsukyou? – pregunto Kiryuu.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto John.

-Dicen que si uno mira atrás al cruzar el puente, la inteligencia otorgada por el cielo te será arrebatada.

Las miradas de ángeles y demonios se depositaron en la peli azul espadachín.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender.

-Otra dice que si mira atrás los novios se separan.

Issei prefirió no tentar a la suerte y siguió adelante. Según tenía entendido, los Dioses Shinto no jugaban con esas cosas, aunque ya no hicieran caso. Las dejaron ahí activadas, así que mejor seguir.

El grupo avanzo y pudieron ver al grupo de Kiba delante suyo. Pero entonces una niebla apareció en el lugar.

-Esta niebla… creo haberla visto antes. – murmuró Xenovia.

-La [Longinus] [Dimension Lost]. – Masculló el castaño – Los Héroes se han movido.


	29. La faccion de heroes en kioto - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Zafir09: molte grazte. Y tienes razón, son 10. Equivocación mía. Y no es el único error. Al final he puesto una cosa importante respecto al fic.

miguelzero24: gratze, aquí lo tienes.

Alber Breaker: lo lamento :(

Kevin B2: el relleno a veces es necesario XD Respecto al lemon ya digo que será al final de este fic. ¿Quedara mucho, quedara poco? Habrá que esperar pa saber :P

Guest: aquí lo tienes :)

Guest: el de Facción de la Humanidad temo que va a tardar. El otro lo actualicé el otro día.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 28:

**LA FACCION DE LOS HEROES EN KIOTO – PARTE 02**

* * *

-¿Estáis bien? – pregunto serio el castaño.

-Si. – respondieron.

La niebla seguía rodeándoles, pero podían notar que había algo extraño.

-Ya no estamos en Kioto. – Murmuró Kiba – O así lo noto.

-Parece que hemos sido trasportados forzosamente a una dimensión alterna y también hemos sido sellados en su interior. – explicó el castaño, agachándose, intentando tocar la niebla.

-¿Cómo en los [Rating Game]? – pregunto John.

-Exacto. Es curioso, pues es una tecnología que tienen las [Tres Facciones]. Pero ciertamente se ha intercambiado información con las demás [Facciones] pertenecientes a la Alianza. ¿Un topo?

-¿Y cómo han podido hacer algo así?

-El [Longinus] [Dimension Lost]. Sin duda alguna. – explicó Azazel, apareciendo de la nada - Es sin duda aterrador. Ha sido capaz de transferirnos a todos nosotros sin que apenas lo notáramos.

-Ya me preguntaba cuanto ibas a tardar. ¿Alguna novedad? Además de la obvia.

-Me temo que nada interesante.

-Antes de morir, el guardián de mi madre informo que estaban atrapados en una niebla sin previo aviso. – dijo Kunou temblorosa.

-Como en el combate contra Diodora Astaroth. – masculló el caído.

-¿? ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó Issei.

-Algunos pudieron retirarse gracias a la [Longinus]. Es por ello que pudieron escapar.

-Eso es cierto, [Gobernador]. – dijo una voz desconocida para los jóvenes demonios y las dos pequeñas ángeles.

De entre la niebla aparecieron varias siluetas.

-Encantado de conoceros por primera vez, [Gobernador] Azazel. Y un gusto volver a verte, [Sekiryuutei].

El que hablo era un joven pelinegro que llevaba un uniforme escolar. Parte de su uniforme era envuelto por ropas chinas Han. En sus manos llevaba una lanza que emitía una poderosísima aura sagrada.

Las demás siluetas también vestían ropas similares.

-¿Sois la [Facción de Héroes]? – pregunto Azazel.

-Eso se responde por sí solo. – Masculló el castaño – Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, [Héroes].

-Para quien no me conozca, yo soy Cao-Cao, descendiente del famoso Cao-Cao Mengüe, registrado en las [Actas de los Tres Reinos].

-Ya veo. El líder de dicha [Facción].

-E-esa es… - murmuraron Asia e Irina al observar la lanza del moreno.

-Ni se os ocurra mirarla. – Les dijo serio Issei mientras les tapaba los ojos – Oídme muy bien, esa es la [Lanza del Destino], la [Lanza de Longinus], aquella con la que Longinus atravesó a Cristo. el más poderoso de todos los [Longinus], capaz de perforarlo todo. Tiene una gran influencia en los creyentes, sobre todo en los más débiles.

-Y eso lo dices precisamente tú. – sonrió Cao-Cao.

-Bueno, digamos que he aprendido un par de truquitos.

-Hace tiempo que no la veía, lástima que este en vuestras manos. – murmuró Azazel disgustado.

-¿La lanza que incluso los [Serafines] del cielo temen? – pregunto Irina temblando aun con los ojos tapados.

-Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente temería esa arma. Incluso los seres del [Top Ten]. Si dicen que no solo fanfarronean.

-¡Eh tú! ¡Tengo preguntas para ti! – le grito Kunou a Cao-Cao, alejándose del albino.

-¿Cuáles son, pequeña princesa? – le preguntó educadamente.

-¡¿Vosotros secuestrasteis a mi madre?!

-Así es.

La tan sincera respuesta del terrorista impactó un poco a Kunou, que no se esperaba tal sinceridad.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con ella?

-Queremos que coopere con nosotros en un experimento.

-¿Y qué pensáis hacerle?

-Solo nos ayudara a concederle el deseo de nuestra líder. ese es el objetivo principal.

Kunou saco sus orejas y cola y le enseño los dientes con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Ophis? – Pregunto Azazel - ¿Y porque aparecéis ante nosotros?

-Porque no hay necesidad de ocultar nada. Hemos decidido visitaros antes del experimento. Vamos a colaborar un poco. Además, deseaba reunirme con él [Gobernador] de los caídos.

-Pues ya que estáis aquí aprovechare para deciros una cosita. – el caído empezó a emitir su aura sagrada, creando una lanza de energía concentrada – Me temo que tendréis que dejar vuestro experimento. Devolvednos a la líder [Kyuubi]. Estamos tratando de unir fuerzas con los youkai.

Demonios y ángeles se pusieron en guardia, convocando sus respectivos poderes.

-Profesor.

Xenovia se había acercado hasta el castaño. su mirada daba a entender lo que quería. Asintiendo, el castaño convocó a [Ascalon], pasándosela.

-Aun no es tan efectiva contra criaturas no dragontinas, pero te valdrá-

-Gracias.

Cao-Cao, por su parte, se acercó a un niño de pelo corto que estaba junto a él.

-Leonard, voy a dejar que manejes a los demonios con tus monstruos. – le susurró mirando fijamente al castaño.

El niño permaneció inexpresivo, pero asintió. Al instante unas sombras aparecieron bajo sus pies y se expandió rápidamente, incluyendo el lago. De dicha sombra aparecieron centenares de monstruos. Había de todo tipo: sobre dos y cuatro patas, con garras afiladas, dientes afilados, cuerpos robustos, más grandes, más pequeños, etc.

-[Annihilation Maker]. – susurro Azazel.

-Así es, este niño lleva una [Longinus]. – se rio Cao-cao – Es una amenaza diferente al verdadero [Longinus]. No obstante, es el más letal.

-Tres de cuatro. Hay que dar gracias de que Dulio esté con nosotros… bueno, de nuestra parte.

-¿Qué hace ese [Longinus]? – pregunto John.

-Es capaz de crear un sinnúmero de bestias. Su capacidad depende de la imaginación del usuario. – explico Azazel.

-Pero todos tienen la misma debilidad. Toda [Sacred Gear] o [Longinus] la tiene. – comentó Issei.

-¿Su usuario? – sonrió divertido el moreno.

-En este caso, el cuerpo del usuario. – dijo Azazel.

-Así es [Gobernador]. Desgraciadamente somos humanos, los más débiles físicamente. – se rio Cao-Cao – Aun así, tenemos nuestras fortalezas. – puso una mano sobre el hombro de Leonard - Este niño no ha madurado su imaginación ni su capacidad de producir… al menos que se centre en una especialidad de monstruos que se dirigen a las debilidades de los oponentes. Los "anti-monstruos". Las bestias demoniacas actuales son más fuertes que los demonios.

Cao-Cao señalo con el dedo una tienda, un monstruo abrió su boca y una luz apareció de ella, destruyendo la tienda.

-¡Un ataque de luz! – Gruño furioso Azazel.

-No deberías sorprenderte, Azazel. Después de todo, es una [Sacred Gear]. Pero eso no es el motivo, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kiba, pegando su espalda con Xenovia.

-¡Cao-Cao, bastardo! ¡Enviaste asesinos a las [Facciones] para tus anti-monstruos!

-¡!

-¿Recordáis a los [Héroes] con los que nos enfrentamos? – Les preguntó Issei a sus alumnos – Todo por el mismo motivo.

-Es cierto, a la mita. – admitió Cao-Cao –Esos son monstruos creados por este niño. Esas cosas atacan a [Facción] facción. A pesar de que fueron exterminados, reunieron muchos datos para este niño.

-¡Datos! ¡Habéis provocado todos esos asesinatos para recolectar datos! – exclamó Azazel.

-Así es. Es interesante que te enfades con eso cuando vosotros y las demás [Facciones] tienen las manos manchadas de sangre.

-Pero no habéis conseguido crear bestias para matar Dioses. – razono Issei.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó Cao-Cao divertido.

-Porque si así fuera, ya lo habríais hecho y luego los habrías usado contra nosotros. Todavía no sois capaces de crear bestias demoniacas que maten Dioses.

-Me temo que tienes razón. Pero ciertamente tienen el nivel para luchar con seres de [Clase Media], o incluso [Clase Alta]. Quizás dentro de poco tiempo tengan el nivel suficiente. – entonces Cao-Cao apuntó su lanza hacia el grupo - Bien. Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado… ¡Que comience el combate! – exclamó, lanzando un rayo de poder sagrado con su lanza, rayo el cual Issei desvió con [Excalibur].

-¡Desplegaos! – exclamaron Azazel e Issei.

-¡Irina, no te apartes de Asia!

-¡Déjamelo a mí!

Los anti-monstruos no tardaron ni dos segundos en lanzarse contra ángeles y demonios.

Kiba había creado una espada sacro-demoniaca para Xenovia, la cual empuñó dicha espada y la mata dragones. Cuando tuvo ambas espadas se lanzó contra los monstruos. Ambos [Caballos] se movían entre los monstruos, protegiendo la espalda del otro. Kiba con movimientos elegantes, rápidos y directos. Xenovia haciendo uso de fuerza brutal.

John, convocando su [Sacred Gear], procuraba servir de apoyo a Irina para mantener a Asia y Kunou a salvo. Issei y Cao-Cao mantenían un intercambio de estocadas entre [Excalibur] y la [Lanza del Destino], procurando que la punta de la lanza no tocara la espada.

Azazel se elevaba en el aire mientras lanzaba ráfagas de armas de luz contra los monstruos mientras intentaba localizar al niño portador de [Longinus], que había desaparecido entre la sombra.

Con gran rapidez fueron venciendo a los monstruos.

Un monstruo lanzo un rayo de luz contra Kunou, pero Kiba la desvió con su espada.

-Parece que ese nivel de poder no es suficiente para atravesar mi defensa. Eso es bueno.

XXXXX

BOOOM

Cao-Cao había acumulado una enorme cantidad de poder en la lanza. Issei aumentó la de [Excalibur] para defenderse, pero la diferencia de poder entre ambas armas sagradas era palpable.

-¡Hermano! – exclamó Asia al ver como el castaño golpeaba varias veces en el lago antes de hundirse.

Los monstruos fueron detrás suyo para matarlo devorarlo.

-Tranquila Asia, que hablamos de nuestro hermano. – le sonrió Irina para darle ánimos.

Azazel bajó del cielo para enfrentarse a Cao-Cao mientras usaba la joya de Fafnir, envolviéndose en la armadura dorada, aumentando su poder ofensivo y defensivo una burrada.

-Dime Cao-Cao, ¿te gustaría pelear conmigo? – preguntó Azazel mientras desplegaba orgulloso sus doce alas y creaba una poderosa lanza de luz.

-Sera un honor, [Gobernador] Azazel. Después de ti me enfrentare a Hyodo. No creo que tarde en salir del lago.

-He de avisarte de que es el más poderoso de la historia.

-Eso me agrada.

-Veremos si dices eso cuando esté cabreado.

-Creía que un ángel caía si hacia eso.

-Eso significa que no lo conoces.

Dicho esto se lanzó contra el terrorista. La lanza de Cao-Cao se abrió en la parte frontal, liberando un aura dorada que se formó en la hoja de la lanza.

-Probaras en tus propias carnes… ¡la verdadera punta de la [Lanza del Destino]!

Sonriendo desafiante, el moreno se lanzó contra el caído. Ambas lanzas chocaron…

KACHIN

BOOOM

creando una gran onda de choque.

Mientras, ángeles y demonios luchaban contra monstruos y los otros humanos.

-¡Xenovia, encárgate de proteger a Kunou! – le gritó John para intercambiar puestos.

-¡Entendido!

La peli azul se retiró a proteger a la pequeña princesa.

-Oye Kiba, ¿tú no podías crear espadas devoradoras de luz?

-Sí, podría, aunque no creo que afecten demasiado contra estos monstruos. No solo atacan con luz. – Kiba creo varias espadas y las paso al resto de compañeros demonios.

BOOOM

-¡Desapareced, monstruos! ¡Soy el [As] de mi señor Miguel! ¡No puedo defraudarlo! – exclamó Irina desplegando sus alas de ángel, elevándose en el cielo, imitando la acción que Azazel había hecho al principio.

XXXXX

BOOOM

Una poderosa explosión surgió de adentro del lago, provocando una especie de geiser en este. Los monstruos salieron volando, algunos desmembrados, otros con parte de su cuerpo destruido, pero todos tenían algo en común… habían sido derrotados.

El castaño, empapado por completo, salió volando del lago con sus alas de ángel, aterrizando en tierra firme.

-Pse. Luchar bajo el agua es bastante complicado. – masculló mientras observaba como se desarrollaba la batalla.

Todos se encontraban desplegados, cada uno con su contrincante o apoyándose. Entonces se dio cuenta de que otro grupo había hecho acto de presencia en el campo de batalla.

-¡Bien! ¡Nos ha tocado el premio gordo! ¡El [Sekiryuutei] es nuestro! – exclamó una voz femenina proveniente del grupo.

Girándose el castaño visualizo a varios miembros de la [Facción de Héroes], hombres y mujeres portando espadas y lanzas que emitían una luz intensa. Issei pudo reconocerlas al instante. Armas creadas por la Iglesia para sus exorcistas. Las armas que usaban para enfrentarse a los enemigos de la Cristiandad.

-Oh. Los exiliados. – murmuró levemente sorprendido. He de admitir que estoy un poco sorprendido de que estéis con los [Héroes], pero bueno. ¿Venís vosotros os voy yo? – preguntó mientras les apuntaba con [Excalibur].

El grupo se lanzó contra el castaño.

XXXXX

Mientras el castaño se enfrentaba a los exorcistas renegados, Kiba, Xenovia e Irina se enfrentaban a un nuevo enemigo. Un hombre de cabellos blancos y que portaba varias espadas. Estas espadas eran todo lo contrario a las sagradas. Eran espadas malditas. Espadas demoniacas.

-Un placer conocerlos por primera vez, siervos de Gremory y ángeles. Soy Siegfried, descendiente del héroe Sigfrido. – se presentó con un leve gesto de mano.

-Creo que te he visto antes. – murmuró Xenovia pensativa.

-Es posible que sea por las espadas demoniacas que tengo en la cintura. – sonrió colmilludamente.

-¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡El [Emperador Demoniaco] Sigfrido! ¡El portador de las espadas malditas!

-¿Quién? – preguntó Asia – Temo decir que no se de quien se trata.

-Este hombre es un exorcista, un antiguo compañero. Un guerrero superior en las iglesias. Siegfried, el [Emperador Demoniaco]. Tiene el pelo igual de blanco que Freed debido a que fueron entrenados por la misma organización. Es un efecto secundario. – le explicó la peli azul.

-¡Sig, traicionaste al [Cielo]! – exclamó Irina horrorizada.

-Cierto es. Ahora pertenezco a la [Brigada]. ¡Y estoy mejor que nunca! – exclamó con sonrisa malvada.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Grito enojada - ¡Traicionar a la iglesia y unirte a una organización del mal lleva a la condenación eterna!

-Esto es lo que hace que me duelan los oídos. – masculló mirándola con mal humor – Bueno, basta de charlas, que me asquea hablar de la Iglesia y sus estúpidas enseñanzas. Ahora lo que quiero es enfrentarme a Xenovia, la portadora de [Durandal], Irina Shidou, el [As] de Miguel y Yuuto Kiba, la espada sacra-demoniaca. Una vez acabe con vosotros iré a por él [Sekiryuutei]. – sonrió colmilludamente mientras sacaba una espada.

Los tres adolescentes temblaron levemente ante el aura demoniaca de la espada. Era sin duda alguna muy peligrosa y no debían subestimarla. Ni la espada ni al espadachín.

Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoniaca y se lanzó contra Sigfrido, pero este bloqueó su ataque con gran facilidad…

CRASH

Ya de paso destrozando la espada sacro-demoniaca con una facilidad asombrosa. Pero sería más adecuado decir que la propia espada no pudo soportar el enorme poder de la espada demoniaca.

El rubio se asombró y tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás por puro instinto.

Sonriendo con gran arrogancia, Siegfried elevó su espada, apuntando al trio.

-Esta es [Gram], [Demonic Emperor Sword]. Es la más fuerte de las espadas demoniacas. Tu espada no es nada a su lado, como ya has podido ver. ¡Ahora dejadme demostraros su gran poder!

ZUM

Moviendo la espada de forma vertical, [Gram] envió una poderosa aura maligna, partiendo la tierra en dos. Kiba tuvo que esquivarlo rápidamente, pero aun así el corte de aura siguió y siguió, incluso partiendo el lago, hasta que desapareció a lo lejos.

-No está nada mal, ¿verdad? Aunque su especialidad es ser una dragonslayer.

XXXXX

A una distancia del grupo de espadachines, Issei observaba de reojo al albino terrorista. Los exorcistas renegados no eran una gran dificultad. La mayoría ya habían sido derrotados. Pero [Gram] Había llamado su atención.

-_[[Gram], la espada maldita mata dragones]_

-"¿Tenéis algún tipo de rivalidad?"

-_[Bueno, siempre han considerado esa espada mejor que yo. Ciertamente es la más poderosa espada demoniaca, y en cuanto a poder dragonslayer… no sabría decirte]_

-"Entiendo"

-[Esa espada es un peligro para nosotros, compañero. Te sugiero tener cuidado si piensas enfrentarte a él. Parece ser un humano capaz]

-"Y ciertamente lo es, aunque está un poco grillado"

-En nuestra organización, a pesar de que residen distintas [Facciones], la espada sagrada [Caliburn] de Arthur Pendragón y la espada demoniaca [Gram] de Siegfried son igualmente reconocidas. La espada sacro-demoniaca de Yuuto Kiba no es rival. – explico uno de los exorcistas con voz arrogante.

PAM

El castaño golpeó con la espada el cuello del exorcista, mandándolo a dormir un largo rato.

XXXXX

Entrecerrando los ojos, el rubio volvió a crear dos espadas demoniacas mientras invocaba su [Balance Breaker]. Debía ir con todo, pues si esa espada demoniaca era tan poderosa, las demás no debían quedarse atrás.

Ambos empezaron un combate de espadas. A pesar de su entrenamiento y velocidad, ningún ataque de Kiba tuvo éxito. Sus espadas no pudieron dañar a Siegfried ni una vez.

CRASH-CRASH

Mascullando una maldición, el rubio tuvo que volver a alejarse de un salto.

Al ver que Kiba no podía con él, Xenovia decidió unirse. La peli azul sostuvo la espada sagrada [Ascalon], que emitió una poderosa aura sagrada.

-¡Xenovia, más te vale no dañarla! – le advirtió Issei.

-…

La peli azul observó la espada mata dragones y luego observó al rubio.

-Kiba…

-Entiendo.

Creando una nueva espada sacro-demoniaca, el rubio se la dio a Xenovia, que ahora sostenía la espada de Kiba y [Ascalon].

-Je, la espada sagrada mata dragones. ¡Probemos cual es mejor! – exclamó Siegfried extasiado.

-Kiba, Irina, ¡demostrémosle de lo que somos capaces!

-¡Si!

Además de Xenovia, Irina también se unió a la pelea. Ahora eran tres contra uno. A pesar de luchar contra tres al mismo tiempo, Siegfried seguía defendiéndose magistralmente.

En un ataque combinado, Kiba desde abajo, Xenovia desde arriba e Irina desde la espalda, intentaron darle. Siegfried bloqueo el ataque de Irina sin mirarla, luego destruyo la espada de Xenovia y después hizo lo mismo con la espada de Kiba. Los tres se alejaron aun sorprendidos de la gran habilidad del albino.

Tomando una de las espadas de su cinto, liberó una espada que empezó a vibrar al acto, creando un potente y pequeño remolino de viento.

-[Balmung]. Este es el poder de un solo golpe de la espada demoniaca de las leyendas nórdicas. – explico.

El trio no se dejó amedrentar y retomó el ataque. Xenovia e Irina tenían una compenetración asombrosa, fruto de sus años juntas de exorcistas.

[Gram] y [Ascalon] emitían poderosas auras, como retándose. El choque de ambas dragonslayers era asombroso por las ondas de energía que liberaban.

Kiba aprovechaba para buscar un punto ciego en la magnífica defensa de Siegfried. Entonces consiguió verla. Creando una nueva espada, el rubio atacó, pero…

KACHIN

-¡!

La espada del rubio había sido detenida por otra hoja demoniaca distinta. Dicha espada era sostenida por un brazo dragontino que sobresalía de la espalda del albino.

-Esta es [Nothung], otra espada demoniaca legendaria. Este brazo es un [Twice Critical], un [Sacred Gear] común, pero el mío es una subespecie. Y por cierto, no he entrado en [Balance Breaker]. – con esa frase retó descaradamente al trio, diciéndoles que les había detenido aun sin usar su máximo potencia.

El albino sonreía perversamente, manteniendo una posición de tres espadas, esperando a que alguno diese un paso al frente.

XXXXX

Observando como el trio se enfrentaba a Siegfried, John mantenía a raya a los monstruos descargando rayos y poderosos vientos, manteniendo a Asia siempre a su lado, con un ojo en los monstruos y otro en la joven rubia.

Encima suyo Azazel y Cao-Cao intercambiaban ataques. La [Lanza del Destino] perforaba todas las veces que podía la armadura del caído, pero este aprovechaba también para intentar atravesar al humano con sus ataques de luz.

XXXXX

Issei observaba satisfecho el grupo de exorcistas renegados en el suelo. No habían sido de gran rivalidad, aun a pesar de no usar su [Balance Breaker]. La sola habilidad de [Excalibur] era suficiente para derrotar al grupo.

-Bien, por aquí ya he terminado. Ahora… - desvió su mirada a Siegfried y Cao-Cao – será mejor que vaya a echar una mano.

Usando a [Rapidly], Issei aumentó su velocidad para correr en dirección a donde estaban John y Asia. Pero, antes de poder llegar, Azazel cayó del cielo con un gran impacto.

PUM

Todos observaron al caído, que volvía a ponerse de pie mientras mascullaba maldiciones. Su armadura estaba gravemente dañada, así como sus alas.

Cao-Cao volvió a ponerse junto a sus compañeros, los cuales habían dejado de luchar para reunirse. El moreno tenia parte de su ropa rota, pero ciertamente era asombroso como ese humano había puesto contra las cuerdas a un ángel como Azazel, y encima estando este reforzado con el poder de un [Rey Dragón]. Eso demostraba cuan poderoso y peligroso era Cao-Cao y su grupo.

-Parece que me estoy sobre exigiendo. – Comentó apoyando su lanza en el hombro – Hemos venido aquí a probaros, pero no a sobre exigirnos. Al menos no por el momento. Pero debo admitir que ha sido muy divertido enfrentarme al gran Azazel. –apunto con la lanza a Issei – Por eso, nosotros no cometeremos los mismo errores que la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Creemos que en el futuro os convertiréis en seres muy poderosos, por no decir que tú, Issei Hyodo, eres más poderoso que la gran mayoría de antiguos [Sekiryuuteis].

-Ya, ya. Mucho hablar y poco actuar. – Dijo John – ¿Es que esto es acaso un manga? Siempre igual. – masculló mirando a Asia, que el observaba sin entender.

-Espero con ansia nuestro enfrentamiento. – siguió, ignorando completamente al albino.

-¡¿Se puede saber que tenéis todos con esas palabras?! – exclamó enojado Issei.

No era la primera vez que se las decían, ni sería la última. Pero ciertamente estaba un poco harto.

-Una última pregunta, - hablo Azazel - ¿cuáles son vuestros motivos?

-No merece la pena saberlo. Es de lo más obvio. – murmuró aburrido John.

-Nuestra meta es una muy sencilla. ¡Queremos saber los límites de lo que significa ser humano y desafiarlas! ¡Siempre son los humanos los que derrotan a los seres sobrenaturales! ¡La misma historia lo dice!

-Pero este no es el modo de hacerlo. – le dijo Issei.

-¿Y lo dices tú, que decidiste dejar de lado tu Humanidad y convertirte en ángel?

-…

-¡Los humanos nos enfrentaremos a los sobrenaturales y les derrotaremos!

-¿Piensas llevar a toda la Humanidad a una guerra que no pueden ganar? – El castaño no pudo evitar sorprenderse - ¡Eso es completamente absurdo! ¡La Humanidad no está preparada para enfrentarse al mundo sobrenatural! Admitimos que sí podrían enfrentarse, y quizás ganar, a alguna pequeña [Facción]… ¡pero no a todo el mundo! Además, la paz es lo mejor para todos. ¡Vosotros solo queréis la extinción de los humanos al declarar tales burradas!

-¡No! ¡Los humanos ganaremos! ¡Lo sobrenatural se extinguirá!

-Desde luego estos tipos son más peligrosos que la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. - murmuro Azazel – Shalba Beelzebub quería gobernar, este hombre quiere aniquilar.

-Los extremistas como el son de los más peligrosos. – masculló el castaño.

Cao-Cao apuntó nuevamente su lanza contra el grupo, aumentando una considerable aura sagrada. El castaño respondió cargando a [Excalibur] y Azazel agrupando gran poder en su mano.

Pero, cuando estaba por comenzar el segundo round, un círculo mágico apareció en medio de ambos bandos. Ante ellos apareció una chica extranjera vestida de bruja. Llevaba sombrero picudo y una capa. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules. La nueva miro en todas direcciones hasta que vio a Issei y compañía. Luego sonrió alegremente.

-Encantada de conoceros. Soy Le Fay Pendragón, la bruja del equipo de Vali. Por favor cuidad de mí. – hizo una reverencia hacia el grupo de ángeles y demonios.

-¿Pendragón? ¿Qué relación tienes con Arthur? – preguntó curioso Azazel.

-Es mi hermano mayor. – sonrió aún más.

-No me suena haberla visto durante nuestro enfrentamiento contra Loki. – mencionó Xenovia.

-Me temo que yo no pude colaborar en aquel momento. Pido disculpas por ello.

Los de la [Facción de Héroes] estaban muy confundidos. Entonces Cao-Cao se rasco la cabeza y pregunto.

-Así que del equipo de Vali, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-¡Si! ¡He venido a traerte un mensaje de Vali! – Sonrió la pequeña maga – _'Pensé que te dije que no me molestes. Tienes que ser castigado por tratar de vigilarnos.'_ ¡Ese es el mensaje!

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Así que nos ha descubierto! ¡Fallo nuestro! – se rio Cao-Cao.

-Me alegra que le divierta. Por favor, no tome esto como algo personal de mi persona.

PROOOMP

Inmediatamente el suelo debajo de la pequeña maga empezó a temblar. Delante de la Le Fay la tierra se hincho hasta que se resquebrajó y de ella salió un enorme gigante rugiendo.

ROAR

-¡Es Gogmagog! – exclamó asombrado Azazel.

-Sip. Uno de los más fuertes. – contesto Le Fay.

-¿Qué puñetas es eso? – pregunto John.

-Gogmagog. Es como una gárgola que se coló en la [Brecha Dimensional], flotando en estado de suspensión. Parece ser producido en masa como arma de destrucción creada por los antiguos Dioses, pero deberían de estar desactivados. – Explicaba Azazel los ojos brillantes para luego recobrar la postura – Parece que Vali no solo investigo la [Brecha Dimensional] por Great Red.

-Sip. Vali detecto la existencia de Gogz-kun. Mi señora Ophis una vez menciono su descubrimiento, por eso lo buscamos sin descanso.

-¿Pero no se supone que en la [Brecha] solo está Great Red? – pregunto Asia curiosa.

-A Great Red solo le interesa nadar libremente, por eso no presenta una amenaza y no entra en las clasificaciones y categorías. Pero aun así es el ser más poderoso que existe. – Le respondió Issei – Es el objetivo a superar de Vali.

ROAR

PUUUM

Rugiendo, Gogmagog avanzó hacia los monstruos, destruyendo varios con solo un puñetazo, pero tal era la fuerza bruta que tenía que creó un gran cráter ahí donde golpeó el suelo.

-¡Extender! – exclamó Cao-Cao mientras apuntaba al golem.

La punta de la lanza se extendió hasta atravesar el hombro del golem.

ZAS

Este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Debido a lo pesado que era, cuando cayó produjo un gran temblor, haciendo que muchos perdieran el equilibrio.

Entonces, cuando el moreno estaba por realizar un nuevo ataque y destrozar al golem, una serie de ataques mágicos hicieron retroceder a los [Héroes].

Las miradas de todos fueron a Le Fay, que sonreía nerviosa.

-A mí no me miren. Yo no he sido. – negó moviendo las manos delante suyo.

-¡Po queee nossss cayaissss! ¡Haceisss muxo ruido y no puedo domiii!

Apareciendo en escena, cierta hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados que se tambaleaba. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos parecían bailar, o no saber en dónde o quien posarse.

-¡Ross / Rossweisse / profesora! – exclamaron ángeles y demonios.

-Parece que aun esta borracha. – dijo en un suspiro Azazel.

-Es increíble lo poco que tarda en emborracharse y lo mucho que tarda en pasársele. – susurró asombrado Issei.

Las palabras de Ross provoco que los de la [Facción de Héroes] se miraran perplejos. Sabían quien era la mujer, pero tenían información de que era una mujer educada y recta… y no una borracha.

-¡¿Qué os passsa?! ¡¿Quereissss pelea?! ¡Puess os la voy a mossstrar! ¡El poder de la ex valkiria guadaessspalda del viejo Odin! – entonces un enorme número de círculos mágicos aparecieron a su alrededor - ¡Ssssta ssss mi magia nodicaaaa que tiene tos los atibutossss!

Los círculos mágicos siguieron apareciendo y finalmente cayeron sobre la [Facción de Héroes].

-¡Todos a cubierto! – exclamó John al ver como varios ataques se dirigían no solo contra los [Héroes], sino que también contra ellos.

Había de todo tipo de pura magia nórdica, la que se dice era la más poderosa de todas. Los elementos que formaban dichos ataques eran distintos, englobando la gran mayoría del arsenal mágico asgardiano.

Pero, antes de que pudieran llegar a tocar a uno, la misma niebla que les había transportado a dicho lugar llegó y envolvió a los [Héroes], evitando que el ataque mágico de Rossweisse pudiera dañarles. Desde la niebla Cao-Cao volvió a hablar.

-Hay demasiadas interferencias, nos retiramos por ahora. ¡Esta noche, vamos a utilizar las [Líneas Ley] de Kioto y a su líder, el [Kyuubi], y habrá en el castillo Nijou un experimento masivo genial! ¡Esperamos vuestra asistencia a tal importante evento!

La niebla avanzó hasta envolverlos a todos nuevamente.

XXXXX

Cuando abrieron nuevamente los ojos se encontraron con que estaban en el templo del lago, el mismo lugar desde donde habían sido transportados. Los humanos presentes aún seguían dormidos en el suelo.

Al observar eso, todos guardaron las armas. Azazel golpeo furioso un poste de luz.

-¡Hablando de basura! ¡¿Experimentar en Kioto?! ¡No nos subestimen niños!

-Creo que debería ser al revés, Azazel. Nosotros no debemos subestimarles. Cao-Cao es un excepcional estratega.

-Madre. – Murmuró Kunou llorosa mientras temblaba– Mi madre no hizo nada, pero… ¿por qué?

Las chicas se dedicaron a abrazarla e intentar animarla. Los demás miraban con pena a la pequeña kitsune.

-Esos malditos cabrones han cometido un gran error. – masculló furioso John.

-Les derrotaremos. – dijo con convicción Kiba, aprentando su puño.

Issei simplemente se cruzó de brazos, intentando averiguar los planes de Cao-Cao, pero ciertamente le sería imposible averiguar qué es lo que realmente iba a hacer.

-A todo esto, ¿dónde está Le Fay Pendragón?

-…

XXXXX

La noche finalmente llegó. Luego del incidente con los [Héroes], tanto ángeles como demonios habían seguido con sus visitas por Kioto junto al resto de estudiantes, que no entendían que hacían desmayados. A pesar de todo, aún tenían el temor de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir aquella noche.

Cuando regresaron al hotel al atardecer cenaron, se ducharon y se reunieron en una pequeña sala para preparar la pelea contra los terroristas. En dicho lugar se encontraban el trio angelical, Azazel, los Sitri, los Gremory, Kunou y Serafall.

Pero si había alguien que destacaba era Rossweisse, y no precisamente por algo bueno. La valkiria tenía una cara que no podía con ella. Totalmente pálida y con ojeras bajo los ojos. Vamos, una cara de resaca del quince.

Azazel e Issei fueron los que informaron a Serafall y los Sitri de lo ocurrido durante la visita al templo. Cabe decir que estaban totalmente asombrados por tal ataque y levemente aterrados al escuchar que incluso Azazel se había visto igualado, e incluso acorralado.

Azazel saco un mapa de la ciudad de Kuoh y la extendió en la mesa.

-Bien. El área en torno al Castillo Nijou y la estación de Kioto se encuentran en alerta máxima. Demonios y caídos estacionados en Kioto han sido movilizados para buscar a cualquier sospechoso. – iba señalando distintas partes del mapa, las cuales estaban marcadas con un circulo o una X – Los youkai de Kioto nos proporcionan asistencia. – Kunou infló el pecho orgullosa – Hemos detectado una presencia siniestra concentrada en el Castillo.

-Qué casualidad. – murmuró sarcástico el castaño.

-¿Presencia siniestra? – preguntó Kiba.

-Veréis. Desde tiempos antiguos, Kioto ha sido construida con los principios del Yin Yang y el Feng Shui como un círculo a gran escala.

-Fue construida por orden Imperial. Su diseñador y constructor fue Fujiwara no Ogurimaru. Un humano normal pero con conocimientos de lo ya mencionado. – comentó Kunou.

-Como resultado, hay muchos sitios con poderes especiales. Hay demasiados como para contarlos. Sin embargo, el flujo ha estado raro y actualmente se está reuniendo en el Castillo.

-Y, ¿q-que va a pasar? – pregunto nervioso Saji.

-Ni pajolera idea chaval. Lo único que sé es que no será para nada bueno. Usaran al [Kyuubi], por lo que vamos a utilizar este punto clave como base de todo el plan. – todos asintieron ante las palabras del caído.

-¿Y que creéis que quieran hacer con el poder del [Kyuubi]? – preguntó Momo.

-Pues sabiendo como son, diría que algo muy grande. Además, con el poder de las [Líneas Ley] y el [Kyuubi], la cantidad de energía que reunirán será enorme. ¿Quizás atacar alguna [Facción] con todo ese poder? – murmuró para si Issei.

-¿[Valhala]? ¿[Cielo]? ¿[Inframundo]?

-Quien sabe. Cao-Cao es un tipo de mente espabilada. Hasta que no lo veamos no lo sabremos, de eso podemos estar seguros.

-Es tal y como dices. – Admitió Azazel – En primer lugar, los Sitri. Estaréis de guardia en los alrededores de la estación. Vuestro trabajo será proteger este hotel. Ya tiene una barrera reforzada, pero habrá que salvaguardarla. No podéis dejar que nadie sospechoso entre.

-¡Entendido!

-A ellos la parte sencilla. Y me juego toda mi paga a que nos toca la parte chunga. – murmuró John.

-Ahora los Gremory, Issei, Asia e Irina. Vosotros estaréis en primera línea.

-Lo sabía.

-Avanzareis hacia el Castillo. Encontrareis oponentes fuertes que no hemos estudiados. Vuestra prioridad es rescatar a la Princesa Yasaka. Cuando lo consigáis salid inmediatamente.

-Creo que somos pocos. – Comentó John – ¿Y si son más que los que aparecieron esta mañana? Y no nos olvidemos de los monstruos del crio.

-He reclutado a expertos antiterroristas. Son los más fuertes. Os ayudaran en la pelea.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Kiba.

-Solo pensad que son seres excepcionales. – le respondió el caído mientras agitaba una mano.

-Azazel, si nos dices eso nuestra poca confianza en ti disminuirá aún más.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Podría contactar con Dulio…

-O mejor dile a tu novia que venga. Che, no creo que le dejen de nuevo. Supongo que allí arriba pensaran que no es un caso tan importante como lo fue el de Loki. Y no te creas que no he pensado en ello. Desgraciadamente Dulio y Griselda están ocupados en misiones, y Gabriel no podrá venir.

Serafall hizo un mohín al escuchar eso.

-Ahora la mala noticia. – Cogió un maletín y lo puso sobre el mapa, abriéndolo – Solo obtuve tres opciones de [Lágrimas de Fénix].

-¡Eso no es suficiente! ¡Nuestros enemigos son terroristas! – grito Saji a lo loco.

-Sé que son pocas. Debido a las actividades de la [Brigada del Caos], la demanda de las [Lágrimas de Fénix] ha aumentado mucho. Pensad que las [Lágrimas de Fénix] no pueden ser producidas en masa. El precio de esto ha aumentado mucho, por no decir que hay sugerencias para modificar su uso en el [Rating Game].

-Que se las queden ellos. – Dijo Issei señalando a los Sitri, los cuales le vieron interrogantes – Asia puede usar su [Sacred Gear].

-¿Y si le pasa algo? – pregunto una Sitri.

-Yo me ocupare de que no le pase nada. – contesto Irina sonriente.

-Respecto a eso, hay más usuarios aparte de Asia que tienen el [Twilight Healing].

-Lo sé. Es cierto que no es un [Sacred Gear] común, pero ciertamente hay más usuarios. – comentó Issei.

-Las [Facciones] han redoblado sus esfuerzos en encontrar a estos usuarios. Cuantos más encontremos menos tendrá la [Brigada]. Ajuka Belcebú también está investigando personalmente sobre nuevas formas de recuperación. Asia ha estado ayudándonos secretamente con nuestras investigaciones sobre la recuperación con los [Sacred Gear].

-¡! ¡¿Cómo es que no sabía nada?! – Exclamó Issei golpeando la mesa con las palmas - ¡¿Qué le has estado haciendo, depravado?! – le gritó al caído mientras le agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

-¡No le he hecho nada, estúpido siscón!

-¡Siscón tu madre!

-¡No tengo!

-¡Pues te jodes!

-Hermano, basta, por favor. – le dijo Asia mientras intentaba separarle del caído.

-Bien, ahora que nos hemos calmado – nótese el sarcasmo – Saji. Tú, iras con los Gremory.

-¿Yo? – preguntó el susodicho asombrado señalándose a sí mismo.

-Sip. El [Rey Dragón] Vritra. Su poder de sellar movimientos como absorber poder puede ser útil.

-P-pero ellos ya tienen a mucha gente fuerte.

-Por uno mas no pasara nada. Además, si te pones tonto, Issei te podrá ayudar.

-¡E-entendido!

-¿Las otras [Facciones] ya han sido informadas? – pregunto Irina.

-Por supuesto. A las afueras hay muchos reunidos para evitar la fuga de los culpables.

-Yo me encargare de dirigir y coordinar las fuerzas. Si algún niño malo intenta huir lo destruiremos. – dijo sonriente Serafall.

-También avise a Sona. Estará dispuesta a ayudarnos.

-[Presidenta]. – los miembros Sitri sollozaron al escuchar el nombre de su ama.

-¿Y Rias y demás? – pregunto Kiba.

-No he tenido oportunidad. Fueron al territorio Gremory a resolver un asunto con un pueblo. Al parecer está habiendo fuertes disturbios en territorios demoniacos. Por cierto Issei, déjame advertirte de una cosa. – Issei lo miraba expectante – Cuando las mujeres se enfadan pueden, ser muy aterradoras.

-Ah. No pasa na. – Hablo restándole importancia - ¿Qué mujer no es aterradora cuando se enfada? Además, ya lo he probado en carne propia.

Esa pregunta hizo que TODOS los hombres presentes estallaran en carcajadas. No continuaron mucho porque unas furiosas mujeres les dieron una buena paliza.

-Phien. Phento dhe una ora to tomapheis photiione. Tata phe no mophi. ¿enphendipho? – decía Azazel con la cara llena de golpes.

-Si / Phi. – respondieron las chicas y los chicos, los cuales tenían la cara igual que la del caído.

-Phien.

-Hermano, a Gabriel que vas. – le amenazó Irina.

-¡Phooooooo!

XXXXX

Durante una hora, los chicos se dedicaron a hacer sus cosas. El castaño tuvo una pequeña charla con cierta ángel.

-*Si la cosa se pone fea pienso aparecer de un modo u otro* - dijo Gabriel.

La hermosa rubia charlaba con el castaño a través de un pequeño holograma.

-Estoy seguro de ello.

-*¿Cómo pensáis ganar? No sabéis contra que os enfrentais.*

-Ciertamente será una Odisea. Pero tengo fe en los chicos. Pero tranquila. Si hace falta ya te haré llegar mi petición de ayuda, de un modo u otro.

-*Eso espero. Tened cuidado*

-Lo tendremos.

-*Te amo*

-Y yo a ti.

Y el holograma desapareció.

Issei se quedó un rato mirando el lugar donde había estado antes la figura de la mujer de su vida, hasta que escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta.

-Ise, abre un momento.

La voz era la de Azazel. Aún faltaban unos minutos para reunirse en la recepción, por lo que le llamó la atención que el caído fuera hasta su habitación. Se supone que estaría con Serafall y el grupo antiterrorista.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto una vez que abrió la puerta.

Azazel entró en el cuarto, cerró la puerta y empezó a buscar entre sus bolsillos. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se lo enseño a Issei. El objeto era una preciosa joya de color rojo que brillaba.

-Veras. He oído sobre que ha habido actos raros en toda la ciudad. Digamos que parece ser que ha habido una gran crecida de fe, fe cristiana, y hace poco pude ver a una persona, que no tenía pinta alguna de ser religioso de ninguna religión, rezar como un gran devoto. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que esta joya salió de él.

Se la extendió al castaño, el cual la cogió, observándola curioso. Ciertamente podía notar su energía, o más bien la energía de Ddraig, en dicha joya.

-[Esa joya es…]

-¿Qué pasa Ddraig? – le pregunto Issei.

-[Esa joya estaba en la caja y se escapó. ¿Te acuerdas?]

-Oh, cierto. No me esperaba esto. – dijo con asombro.

-¿Qué dice el dragón?

-Cosas nuestras. Lo que sé es que esta joya es mía.

-Ya lo daba por hecho. La analizamos y encontramos tu energía dentro.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, esperando algún tipo de reacción en la joya.

-No noto nada.

-[Puedo sentir el pulso. Espera… ¿Qué es esto?]

-¿Qué pasa?

-[Ahora que he investigado un poco la joya… el contenido de la caja, tu potencial, ha pasado alrededor de Kioto a través de las personas diferentes… parece que lo hacía cuando el que lo tenía rezaba y pasaba a otro]

-Che. Curioso, curioso. Y eso que no soy de rezar. – murmuró.

-Dime Ddraig, ¿qué pasa con esa joya? – preguntó Azazel.

-[Ni idea. El poder ahora es más fuerte] – esta vez Ddraig hablo también para el caído.

Después de la charla con el caído, ambos hombres bajaron hasta recepción, donde ambos grupos estudiantiles les esperaban ya preparados para la dura batalla que se iba a llevar a cabo en la ciudad.

Los más jóvenes charlaban entre ellos, intentando distraerse de lo que iba a suceder.

Cuando los Gremory y el trio angelical empezaron a salir del hotel, tuvieron que esperar en la puerta ya que las Sitri se despedían de Saji.

-Gen-chan, no te exijas demasiado.

-Así es Gen-chan. Recuerda que mañana vamos a air a comprar recuerdos.

-De acuerdo, Hanakai, Kisaka.

-Genshirou, muéstrales a esos terroristas de que pasta están hechos los siervos Sitri.

-Entendido Yura.

-Huye si se vuelve peligroso.

-No puedo hacer eso Meguri. He estado entrenando para momentos como este.

Tanto se alargaba la despedida que Issei y compañía se cansaron.

-¡Si le vais a dar el beso de despedida, dádselo ya! – grito el castaño.

-¡C-cállese profesor!

Saji y alguna Sitri se habían sonrojado bastante ante la frase del castaño.

-Eso podríamos aplicártelo a ti, ¿no hermanito?- preguntó divertida Irina.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Te doy un besito? – preguntó poniendo morritos, burlándose de él.

Asia se tapaba la boca, intentando no reírse. Sabía perfectamente que estaba imitando a Gabriel… o por lo menos intentándolo.

Issei también cogió la indirecta, pues se sonrojó un poco y le puso la mano en la cabeza a la castaña, tirando levemente de ella hacia el suelo.

-Bien muchachos, es hora. ¡Venga, a mover el culo!

-¡Si!

* * *

Queridos lectores, he de informar de un error grave del cual me acabo de dar cuenta. Sandalphon y Metatrón no son mujeres, como yo he puesto, sino que en realidad son hombres. Y también son 10 [Serafines], no 9 como puse en el capítulo anterior. Ahí fue un error tonto. Lo lamento. Quiero avisar que, una vez acabe este fic, me pondré a reeditarlo para solucionar estos errores y dejarlo bonito y finiquitao.

Ah, y también publiqué un nievo cap. de _'El ultimo súper humano'_, por si alguien no lo sabía.


	30. La faccion de heroes en kioto - parte 03

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

.explore: la verdad es que, pa lo avanzado que esta el fic… sep, mejor dejarlas como están.

Zafir09: mujeres se quedaran. ¿Gabriel ayudara? Quien sabe… yo lo se XD

El Primordial385: después de un mes otra actualización. Bueno, he empezado las clases, así que tengo menos tiempo. ¿No cuenta su violación de sueño? Pos vaya :P A ver qué te parece esta "sorpresa".

Alber Breaker: son extremistas y terroristas. Pero no es tan difícil saber por qué son así.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 29:

**LA FACCION DE LOS HEROES EN KIOTO – PARTE 03**

* * *

Después de terminar la despedida, Saji fue corriendo hasta el grupo, el cual lo dejaba atrás. Después de estar caminando un rato, Xenovia vio que todos la estaban mirando interrogante. Bueno, más que a ella, a un arma envuelta en una tela con escritura.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Saji.

-Esta es [Durandal]. Nueva y mejorada por la Iglesia. Ahora está ajustada a mi estilo.

-"Ajustada a su estilo. No sé si debería de ser así o al contrario" – pensó el castaño observando la espada envuelta en tela.

-[Depende del caso. Roldan y Vasco Strada se adaptaron a nuestra hermana, pero esta joven no consigue ni el más mínimo avance]

-_[Tiene razón. Posiblemente lo mejor será intentar que nuestra hermana se adapte a su forma de luchar, aunque no creo que le agrade nada de nada la idea]_

-Me pregunto que será capaz de hacer el de la lanza. – se preguntó en voz alta John.

-La [Lanza del Destino] es un arma que, en manos capaces, puede matar cualquier cosa. Cao-Cao ha demostrado que es un humano muy habilidoso. No es de los más poderosos de la historia, pero con tiempo creo que podría llegar a superarles a todos.

-¿Humanos más poderosos? ¿Cómo quiénes?

-Buda, Arturo, Merlín, Roldan, Strada, San Pedro…

-¿San Pedro?

-Ese hombre, el primer [Papa], se enfrentó a poderosos demonios una vez que Jesús volvió al [Cielo]. Fue el primer portador de la [Cruz Sagrada], la [Incinerar Anthem].

-Ohhh. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿quiénes fueron los primeros poseedores de [Longinus]?

-Solo soy capaz de responder a las tres [Reliquias Sagradas]. La lanza, la cruz y la copa. La [Lanza del Destino] fue otorgada al propio Longino, el que atravesó a Cristo. La [Santa Cruz] fue otorgada al Apóstol Pedro. La [Copa de la Vida], el [Santo Grial], le fue otorgada a la madre de Jesús, María.

-No es extraño que ellos fueran los primeros. – murmuró Kiba – Después de todo, son importantes figuras, después del propio Cristo.

-Son las más importantes. Bueno, quizás Longino no, pero es más importante de lo que muchos piensan.

-Bien. Pues todo dicho. – Comentó John – Las preguntas para cuando salgamos vivos de esta.

Caminaban y caminaban mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa que no fuera la pelea. Saji estaba muy nervioso, pero la distracción que le estaba dando la cháchara de los demás acabo por calmarlo.

Una vez consiguieron llegar a la estación de trenes, se encontraron con una escena bastante cómica.

-Buagh.

Eso fue el vómito de Rossweisse.

Desde que se emborracho no ha tenido buena cara. Estaba bastante pálida. La valkiria había salido antes junto a un pequeño grupo de ángeles caídos para organizarse, así como Azazel se lo había ordenado. Además, todos pensaron que sería bueno que le diera algo de fresco.

Mientras esperaban al autobús una pequeña niña rubia vestida de sacerdotisa hizo acto de presencia, lo cual asombró a todos los presentes.

-¡Esperadme! ¡Yo también voy! – exclamó la infanta mientras se acercaba al grupo.

-¿Kunou?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Asia mientras se agachaba a su altura.

-Voy a rescatar a mi madre.

-Pero puede ser muy peligroso. – Le dijo Irina mientras se agachaba también a su altura – Debes quedarte aquí.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Yo voy a salvar a mi madre! ¡Llevadme con vosotros! ¡Os lo suplico!

-…

Demonios y ángeles se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

-No nos queda tiempo para intentar llevarla de vuelta. – comentaba Xenovia con los brazos cruzados.

-Y llevarla con nosotros es demasiado arriesgado. – dijo Asia mirando con preocupación a la kitsune.

-Por favor… llevadme con vosotros. – suplicó Kunou poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-"Eso no es justo" – fue el pensamiento general ante el ataque infantil.

-Está bien. Puedes venir con nosotros. No, mejor dicho, debe venir con nosotros. – masculló Issei mientras observaba como una niebla más que conocida empezaba a aparecer, rodeándoles.

XXXXX

Esta vez el lugar era la plataforma del tren subterráneo. Issei empezó a mirar a todos lados buscando a sus alumnos, pero solo se encontró con Kunou.

-¿Cómo es que tú has sido transportada conmigo? – pregunto extrañado.

-Ni idea. – respondió en las mismas la niña.

-Esto sin duda es una estación de metro. – murmuró mientras observaba la arquitectura.

-Por lo que pone ahí – dijo Kunou señalando un cartel – estamos en el metro de Kioto, en la estación principal.

PIIII-PIIII

De repente el móvil de Issei empezó a vibrar. Le había llegado un mensaje de WhatsApp. Habían creado un grupo donde estaban metidos los Gremory y el trio angelical. Estaban pensando también en meter a los Sitri.

-*Estoy en el Palacio Imperia con Rossweisse y Saji* - el mensaje era de Kiba.

-*En la estación de trenes*

-*Eso está en la otra punta.*

-*¿Has contactado con alguien más?*

-*No. Intentare contactar con alguien. Estableceré el punto de reunión en el Castillo Nijo, ¿vale?*

-*Si. Es el mejor sitio*

-*Espero los demás vean estos mensajes*

-*Esperemos*

Una vez envió el último mensaje, el castaño miro a la niña, la cual estaba expectante.

-¿Y ahora? – pregunto Kunou.

-Sencillo. Hemos de ir hasta el Castillo. Es nuestro punto de encuentro.

-Vale.

-Bien, entonces mejor pongámonos en marcha.

Issei agarro a la niña y la tomo en brazos, abrazándola contra su pecho.

-¿Q-Que haces? – pregunto impactada.

Nadie hasta ahora, salvo su madre, le había cogido de esa manera.

-Así iremos más rápido. – sonrió el castaño mientras usaba la habilidad [Rapidly] para ir más rápido.

Con gran rapidez, Issei empezó a correr hacia el castillo, siguiendo las direcciones de Kunou. Después de un par de minutos, Issei se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alguien nos sigue. – murmuró observando a su alrededor

-¿En serio? – pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados, imitando al castaño.

-Al 100%. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que haya podido igualar mi velocidad. Ahora escúchame – hizo que le mirara directamente a los ojos – quiero que no te apartes ni un centímetro de mí.

La niña asintió e Issei la bajo al suelo. Haciendo caso a la orden, se agarró del pantalón del castaño, pegándose a él. Por un instante, al castaño le vino una imagen no muy diferente, solo que en vez de tener a una kitsune tenía a una pequeña de igual edad pero de ojos azules. Agitando la cabeza volvió a centrarse en el presente.

A los pocos segundos un hombre apareció vestido con el uniforme de la [Facción de Héroes].

-Buenas noches [Sekiryuutei]. ¿Me recuerdas? – preguntó el hombre.

-Pues no. Temo que no.

Se le hacía familiar, pero no conseguía saber el porqué.

-Ya veo. Puede que antes fuera débil, pero ahora tengo suficiente poder como para enfrentarme a ti. – hablo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Entonces, una sombra empezó a moverse como si tuviera vida propia.

-Esto me suena. – murmuró.

-¿Ya te acuerdas?

-No. – respondió alzando los hombros.

-¡Pues ahora te acordaras de mí! – Gritó enojado - ¡No tienes ni idea del arrepentimiento, el miedo y odio que tuve de mí mismo cuando fui derrotado tan penosamente! ¡Pero ahora te aplastare!

Entonces, todo lo que las sombras tocaban empezaron a retorcerse de una forma amenazante.

Kunou se agarró con más fuerza de la pierna del castaño, pero este le acaricio la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-… sigo sin poder acordarme. – se rascó la cabeza intentando recordarlo.

-¡Te acordaras! ¡Lo juro!

[Balance Breaker]

Al usar el [Balance Breaker], las sombras empezaron a reunirse en torno al hombre hasta que formo una especie de armadura.

-… ese es… ¡oye, esa es mi armadura! ¡Me has copiado! – exclamó enojado el castaño al ver una copia de la suya pero de color negra.

-Así es. Es como la tuya.

-Es fea de narices. – masculló.

-[¿Lo dices por el mío?] – le pregunto enojado Ddraig.

-"Lo decía por el color. Yo elegí la actual"

-[…]

-Cuando fui derrotado me enfoque en aumentar mi defensa. Ahora… ¡ven aquí [Sekiryuutei] para derrotarte!

Con una gran rapidez, Issei lanzó una serie de balas de poder sagrado contra el cuerpo del humano, pero estas no le hacían nada. Probó a invocar a [Ascalon] y lanzársela, pero la espada también le traspasó. Entonces hizo que volviera, intentando atravesarle, pero nada.

-Ya veo. Así que mis ataques normales no te harán nada. – murmuró mientras miraba el filo de la espada sagrada.

-Exacto [Sekiryuutei]. Tus ataques no servirán contra mí. – se burló el hombre.

Kunou, para no sentirse inútil, decidió actuar. No se separó del castaño, pero apuntó con ambas manos al humano…

FOSH

Lanzándole una pequeña bola de fuego youkai.

BOOM

Pero el humano la detuvo sin problema alguno con su mano. Issei pudo ver como de la mano salía humo y que esta se reconstruía.

-¡¿Ese es el fuego de la princesita?! ¡¿El fuego de un youkai?! ¡Jajaja! ¡Patético! ¡Simplemente patético! ¡Este lamentable fuego no será capaz de hacerme nada! – se reía el hombre.

-Maldición, maldición. – se lamentaba Kunou con pequeñas lágrimas.

-Tranquila. – Repitiendo la acción anterior, le acaricio la cabeza – Aun eres muy pequeña. Ese pobre ignorante no sabe realmente que tan ardiente es el fuego de un kitsune, y menos de un [Kyuubi]. – Su mirada se afiló mientras miraba al humano – Y no tenemos tiempo que perder, así que voy a demostrarte que tan ardiente es el fuego de un dragón. Si el suyo no es suficiente… ¿lo será el mío? – desplegó sus alas dragontinas, envolviendo con una de ellas a Kunou – Kunou, no salgas de las alas. – la chica asintió y se cubrió entre las alas del castaño.

-Alas de dragón. – murmuraba asombrada mientras las admiraba.

-¿Qué harás [Sekiryuutei]? ¿Acaso crees poder derrotarme ahora? – preguntó arrogante el humano mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Te burlas del fuego de una pequeña kitsune. Me gustaría saber cómo hubiera sido tu reacción si te enfrentaras al fuego de uno adulto. Pero me temo… que no tendrás la oportunidad.

Espitó aire y luego lo exhaló, inundando toda el área de un fuego tan caliente como la lava misma. A pesar de tener su armadura, el hombre se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo. Parte de su armadura se estaba destruyendo y las llamas le quemaban la piel. La otra parte se le adhería al cuerpo. Kunou veía desde las alas el poderoso fuego exhalado por Issei, pero este le impedía mirar al humano al mismo tiempo que le tapaba los oídos para evitar que oyera el griterío.

-El fuego de un dragón. – murmuraba Kunou sin enterarse de nada, observando maravillada las llamas.

El lugar no dejaba de arder, pero el cuerpo del hombre, que ahora tenía graves quemaduras, ya no estaba rodeado de fuego.

-Mierda. Supongo que eres demasiado fuerte para mí. – decía con dificultad el hombre mientras intentaba ponerse de pie aun a pesar del increíble dolor que le producían las quemaduras de quinto grado y la parte fundida con su armadura – Si voy a morir, que así sea. Morir por Cao-Cao es mi deseo.

-… - el castaño levantó su vista para fijarse en el humano.

No sentía furia hacia él, sino lastima. Lástima por lo mal que realmente debía estar para continuar así a pesar de sus mortales heridas.

-El hombre escupió una gran cantidad de sangre antes de continuar.

-Ese hombre… cuando todos me apartaban por miedo, ese hombre me salvo. Me dijo que podía convertirme en un héroe. Cambio el sentido de mi vida. ¡Y con gusto moriré por el! ¡Demonios, caídos, ángeles, dragones! ¡Todos sois una amenaza para la humanidad! ¡Por eso os derrotaremos a todos! ¡A todas las criaturas que son una amenaza!

Issei no aguanto más. No aguanto más ver la locura de ese hombre y, en un rápido movimiento, envió a [Ascalon] hacia el humano, atravesándole el corazón limpiamente.

-Descansa en paz. – murmuró.

Volvió a cargar a la princesa youkai, usando nuevamente la habilidad [Rapidly] para ir más rápido.

XXXXX

Issei corría a través de la línea de metro mientras la pequeña le indicaba por dónde ir. Issei estaba muy serio, tanto que Kunou no hablaba nada más que para decir por dónde ir. Cuando se encontraban con algún monstruo, Issei simplemente les lanzaba un poderoso ataque o sagrado o dragontino y los destruía. No tenía ganas de perder tiempo. Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron hasta la salida y finalmente a la estación en frente del castillo. Avanzo hasta llegar a un par de puertas grandes de madera. Allí la estaban todos reunidos.

-Llegas tarde profesor. – dijo John serio con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Vosotros también? – no hacía falta decir más para saber a qué se refería.

-Si. Esos tíos me ponen de muy mala ostia. Definitivamente no están nada bien de la cabeza.

-¿Y Rossweisse?

BUAGH

Un poco lejos de ellos se podía ver a la mujer potando mientras las chicas intentaban ayudarla de algún modo.

-Definitivamente no hay que permitirle volver a tomar. – murmuró mientras dejaba a Kunou en el suelo – Pero me alegro que estéis todos bien… mejor unos que otros.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido y las puertas que daban acceso al castillo se abrieron lentamente. El grupo femenino se acercó nuevamente al grupo masculino.

-Lo lamento. – Se disculpó Rossweisse mientras se limpiaba la boca –Ya estoy mejor.

-Parece que están esperándonos. – murmuró Xenovia.

-Se están burlando de nosotros. Los voy a matar. – decía un furioso John.

-Nos están mirando desde arriba, como si ellos fueran mejores que nosotros. – dijo sereno Kiba.

El castaño afiló su mirada y tomó la delantera.

-Vamos.

El grupo de demonios y ángeles atravesaron las puertas del Castillo. Kunou no se separó en ningún momento del castaño. Una vez entraron, Kiba tomó la palabra.

-Tenemos que ir al Palacio de Honmaru. El que se enfrentó a nosotros nos dijo que Cao-Cao nos esperaría ahí. – hablo Kiba.

Atravesaron unos jardines y llegaron hasta el foso que rodea el Palacio Honmaru. Pasaron por un pequeño puente hasta atravesar las puertas que conectan al palacio. Al entrar pudieron ver que el lugar estaba limpio y ordenado. El césped estaba perfectamente mantenido y cortado. Habían muchos fueron que iluminaban el lugar. Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que apareció Cao-Cao y compañía en el jardín.

-Parece que habéis derrotado a los asesinos con [Balance Breaker]. Pero no me sorprende que fuerais capaces. – habló Cao-Cao sonriente.

-Por mucho [Balance Breaker] que tengan, si no tiene un gran nivel no podrán vencer a seres de gran poder. – Comentó Kiba – Eso lo sé perfectamente.

-Eso es cierto. No lo pensé bien. Creía que eran más fuertes y vosotros más débiles. En fin, una lástima.

Junto a ellos había una bella y voluptuosa mujer vestida con un kimono que permanecía de pie junto a los terroristas. Tenía nueve colas de zorro doradas y dos orejas también zorrunas. Pero lo que no gustó al grupo fue su rostro inexpresivo.

-¡Mama! – grito Kunou, que intento correr hacia ella pero Issei se lo impidió - ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre?! – exclamó enojada a Cao-Cao.

-Esa pregunta es fácil de responder, pequeña princesa. Esperamos contar con tu madre para colaborar en un pequeño experimento.

Cao-Cao golpeo la lanza en el suelo y la [Kyuubi] empezó a gritar y llorar de dolor.

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a brillar y a aumentar de tamaño. Aumento y aumento hasta que llego a los diez metros de altura, aproximadamente, transformándose en un enorme zorro dorado. La verdadera forma de un [Kyuubi].

Kunou lloraba al ver las lágrimas de su madre.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes haciendo una réplica de Kioto y controlar al [Kyuubi]? – pregunto Irina.

-Os lo explicare. – Dijo Cao-Cao mientras se ponía la lanza en el hombro – Kioto, en realidad, es un dispositivo mágico de gran escala rodeado de [Líneas Ley] de gran alcance. Los puntos de interés de esta ciudad tienen abundante poder youkai y demoniaco. El antiguo maestro del Yin Yang esperaba moldearlo por la ciudad. Por este motivo toda existencia se siente atraída a este lugar. Este lugar – extendió sus brazos - está situado en la [Brecha Dimensional]. El poder de las [Líneas Ley] está fluyendo incluso aquí y ahora. Se dice que el poder del [Kyuubi] es casi igual que el de los [Reyes Dragones] en cuanto a poder. La relación entre Kioto y el [Kyuubi] está estrechamente vinculada. Por eso llevamos el plan.

-¿Y para que queréis ese poder? – Preguntó Kiba – No creo que vayáis a destruir una ciudad humana.

-Eso es cierto. No tenemos interés en destruir Kioto. El plan es convocar aquí a Great Red con el [Portal de Dragón]. Kioto y el [Kyuubi] serán los sustitutos de los [Reyes Dragones], los cuales hacen el portal.

-¿Estás diciendo que queréis traer aquí al [Dios Dragón]? – preguntó impactada Rossweisse.

-"Sabes que eso no funcionará, ¿verdad?" – pensó el castaño incrédulo.

-Exacto. Queremos hacer un experimento con él, pero lo principal es que a nuestro líder le molesta su presencia en la [Brecha].

-"Ophis"

-Sabes que no podrás hacer siquiera un rasguño, ¿no?

-Lo sabemos. Por algo es el ser más poderoso que existe junto con Ophis.

-Pues entonces no entiendo nada de nada. – masculló la valkiria.

-Yo no entiendo esto, pero el [Kyuubi] debe ser devuelto. – Xenovia quitó las vendas a [Durandal] y apuntó con ella a Cao-Cao – Si no lo hacéis nos veremos obligados a eliminaros.

[Durandal] empezó emanar una poderosa aura sacra. Al contrario que como pasaba antes, esta vez Xenovia era capaz de controlarla.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella. – dijo Kiba mientras creaba una espada sacro-demoniaca.

-¡Y yo! – Irina creo una espada de luz.

Cada ángel y demonio empezó a usar su poder.

-Ya que no queda más remedio… ¡Vamos Vritra!

El cuerpo de Saji fue cubierto por numerosas serpientes negras y una enorme serpiente negra apareció bajo los pies de Saji. Entonces su ojo izquierdo se volvió rojo y su pupila rasgada, como el de un dragón.

**-¿Dónde está la presa? ¿El de la [lanza Sagrada]? Perfecto. Ha pasado mucho desde que aparecí por última vez. Ahora consumiré todo con mis llamas negras.** – habló el ex [Dragón Oscuro] con una voz muy profunda.

El nuevo aspecto de Saji era impresionante, por no hablar del aura que emitía.

-No está mal. – Hablo Cao-Cao – Sera mejor que empecemos cuanto antes. – Entonces golpeo el suelo con la lanza y el [Kyuubi] empezó a brillar – Enfoquen la alimentación en los nodos de la fuerza del [Kyuubi] y prepárense para convocar a Great Red. ¡Georg!

-Entendido.

Un chico vestido de mago apareció y acerco su mano al [Kyuubi]. Entonces apareció un gran número de círculos mágicos.

-Georg, el poseedor del [Dimension Lost] y un gran mago humano. Una suma muy peligrosa. – masculló el castaño.

Un círculo mágico gigantesco apareció debajo del [Kyuubi]. El círculo mágico era parecido a cuando los dragones convocaron a Midgardsormr.

GOARG

Un poderoso rugido salió del enorme [Kyuubi].

-El círculo mágico y el sacrificio ya está hecho. Podemos convocar a Great Red. Ahora esperemos que esté interesado en esto. Me temo que tendré que estar ocupado en esto Cao-Cao.

-Bien. Heracles, Jeanne, venid.

-Si / Voy.

Los que hablaron eran una mujer rubia occidental que portaba una espada delgada y un hombre grande y musculoso.

-Ellos son descendientes de Juana de Arco, Jeanne, Hércules, Heracles, y ya conocéis a Siegfried. – El susodicho apareció al lado de la mujer - ¿Con quienes os apetece luchar? Hay contrincantes con buena calidad.

Siegfried saco una de sus espadas y señalo a Kiba y Xenovia.

-A ellos. – dijo con una sonrisa psicópata.

-Adelante. Diviértete.

Siegfried se alejó un poco del grupo, siendo seguido por a Kiba y Xenovia.

-Xenovia no podemos perder. – le murmuró el rubio

-Lo sé. – susurró la peli azul seria.

Entonces le tocó el turno a Jeanne.

-Entonces yo me quedo con la ángel castaña. – dijo la rubia con sonrisa divertida.

-¡No perderé! – exclamó Irina.

Al igual que Kiba y Xenovia, el dúo se alejó del grupo principal.

-Entonces yo me quedo con la de cabellos plateado. – hablo Heracles sonriente.

-…

El hombre se alejó con la valkiria.

-Entonces Saji y yo nos encargamos del [Kyuubi]. ¡Vamos Saji! – el albino llamó al rubio Sitri.

-¿Yo? – se señaló a sí mismo.

-¿Quién si no? – Sonrió sarcástico – Ven a ayudarme con la zorrita… sin ofender. – se disculpó por si las moscas con Kunou, que no entendió el porqué.

-Ok. ¡Promoción a [Reina]!

Las llamas negras se hicieron más fuertes y grandes. Poco a poco ganaron la forma de un dragón negro oriental.

GOARG

Ambos demonios fueron raudos hacia el [Kyuubi]. Los únicos que quedaban eran Asia, Kunou e Issei.

-Asia.

-Dime.

-Cuida de Kunou de los demás terroristas.

-Confía en mí, hermano.

-Kunou. Te encargo a Asia.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!

Las dos se alejaron, dejando a Issei solo con Cao-Cao.

-Bien, ahora es nuestro turno. – sonrió Cao-Cao mientras agitaba su lanza.

El castaño respondió invocando su poder sagrado y ambas espadas sagradas.

XXXXX

PUMMM-PUMMM

Saji, John y el [Kyuubi] habían empezado su batalla. El dragón y el zorro se rugían el uno al otro. Saji atacaba con el fuego negro de Vritra, John usaba su [Sacred Gear] y el [Kyuubi] fuego.

-¡Joder, ese fuego es muy caliente! – Exclamaba John mientras invocaba viento para desviar el fuego – Me gustan que hombres calientes se acerquen a mí, ¡pero no así!

-¡¿Acaso crees que este es momento para bromas?! – exclamó Saji.

-¡El humor nunca viene mal!

XXXXX

KACHIN-KACHIN

El sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí. Kiba y Xenovia luchaban contra Siegfried.

KACHIN

CRASH

Para desgracia de Kiba, las espadas del Héroe eran un grandísimo problema.

[Balance Breaker]

Con esto, Siegfried podía hacer uso de todas sus espadas demoniacas. Los tres brazos nuevos tomaron las espadas restantes. [Tyrfing] y [Dainsleif] eran las ultimas en ser presentadas, pues las demás ya habían sido presentadas en la anterior batalla.

-Este es mi [Chaos Edge Asura Ravage]. Me permite tener más brazos. Ahora veamos que hacéis. Espero podáis seguirme al menos el ritmo. – sonrió colmilludamente.

-¡Estate seguro de ello! - exclamó Xenovia mientras aumentaba el aura de [Durandal].

[Sword Birth Balance Breaker]

Kiba invocó su [Balance Breaker]. Lo mejor sería ir con todo contra el espadachín de las espadas demoniacas.

XXXXX

En otra parte, Jeanne e Irina intercambiaban golpes de armas. Irina creo varias lanzas de luz y las lanzo contra la rubia.

KACHIN

Con una gran rapidez y facilidad, Jeanne las desvió con su espada.

-No está mal. Eres muy directa. Estoy conmovida.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Irina creó una serie de lanzas de luz, las cuales arrojó sobre la descendiente de Juana de Arco. Pero, nuevamente, Jeanne no tuvo problema alguno en esquivar las lanzas.

-Me toca. – sonrió la rubia mientras daba un poderoso salto hacia Irina.

KACHIN

La espada sagrada de Jeanne chocó con una espada de luz creada por Irina. La castaña intentó contraatacar creando un látigo de luz, pero Jeanne lo bloqueó creando una nueva espada sagrada.

Una vez en el suelo, la rubia empezó a lanzar espadas sagradas como si fueran dardos a una diana. Irina chasqueó la lengua mientras volaba y esquivaba.

-Bien, bien. Sabes esquivar. – sonrió la rubia mientras asentía. - Entonces miro a donde estaban Kiba, Xenovia y Siegfried – Oh, interesante. Si Sig la usa, entonces yo también. [Balance Breaker]. – dijo mientras sonreía con elegancia.

CRASH

De debajo de los pies de la chica salió un gran número de espadas sacras. Se fueron juntando hasta tomar la forma de un dragón.

-…

Irma alzó una ceja curiosa al ver la forma que había tomado el [Balance Breaker].

-Mi capacidad es [Blade Blacksmith]. Es parecida al del chico rubio. Puedo crear espadas sagradas con todos sus atributos. Lo que ves ahora es mi [Balance Breaker], [Stake Victim Dragon].

-La forma de un dragón. Es curioso que hayas tomado esa forma cuando quieres matar a todo lo no humano.

Jeanne solo se encogió de hombros divertida.

-Bien, continuemos, pequeña ángel.

XXXXX

En otro lugar Heracles y Rossweisse estaban teniendo un intenso combate.

BOOM

KABOOM

KATABOOM

Rossweisse le lanzaba todo tipo de ataques mágicos al hombre, pero parecía no afectarle. Magia negra, blanca, nórdica, demoniaca, de hadas… Daba igual lo que le lanzase. Nada parecía afectarle. Su cuerpo estaba completamente sano y salvo.

-¿Cómo es que no has recibido daños? – murmuró asombrada.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso ha estado bien! ¡Nada mal! ¡Quizás, de no haber sido yo, tu contrincante hubiera estado en problemas! ¡Pero para tu desgracia tu oponente soy yo!

Heracles corrió hacia Rossweisse mientras la valkiria seguía lanzándole ataques. Pero había subestimado al humano. Era más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado.

Esquivando un puñetazo, Rossweisse dio un salto atrás pero…

BOOOM

Salió disparada varios metros debido a la onda expansiva de la explosión que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Qué demonios? – se preguntó.

Dirigió su mirada a donde estaba el humano. Heracles tenía su puño en el suelo, o donde debía estar, pues ahora solo había un cráter.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Muy bien esquivado!

-¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?! ¡¿Qué poder estas usando!?

-¡Mi [Sacred Gear]! ¡La [Variant Detonation]! ¡Hace que los objetos exploten cuando los ataco! Por eso tus ataques no me afectan. – sonriendo divertido, el descendiendo del héroe griego miró a sus compañeros – Parece que todos los demás están en el estado [Balance Breaker]. Me parece que yo también lo usare. Así que… ¡[Balance Breaker]!

El cuerpo de Heracles empezó a brillar con fuerza, reduciéndose lentamente sobre las extremidades del hombre. A simple vista no parecía haber cambios. Pero al fijarse mejor, la valkiria pudo ver que el cuerpo del hombre estaba cubierto de protuberancias. Todo centímetro de piel estaba cubierto por protuberancias con forma de misil.

-¡Este es mi [Balance Breaker]! ¡[Mighty Comet Detonatio]! ¡Y ahora veras de lo que es capaz!

Horrorizada, Rossweisse observó como un gran número de misiles iban en su dirección, por lo que empezó a correr para esquivarlos e invocar magia defensiva.

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM

XXXXX

De vuelta con Issei y Cao-Cao, el dragón miraba fijamente al humano.

-¿No te preocupas por tus amigos?

-Ellos pueden defenderse solos. Deberías preocuparte más por ti.

Issei se lanzó contra Cao-Cao cubriendo su cuerpo de poder sagrado y blandiendo ambas espadas sagradas.

Cao-Cao, sonriente, también corrió hacia Issei mientras balanceaba la lanza.

KACHIN

Intentando evitar la punta, el castaño bloqueó la lanza con [Ascalon] mientras usaba [Mimic] para transformar la espada [Excalibur] en una lanza, intentando atravesar al humano. Mostrando su gran habilidad, Cao-Cao esquivó hábilmente la lanza, moviendo la suya propia, intentando clavársela al castaño en el pecho.

KACHIN-KACHIN

Ambos empezaron un intercambio de golpes y estocadas ninguno de los dos llevaba la delantera, pues la gran habilidad de Cao-Cao con la lanza era contrarrestada por la habilidad de Issei con ambas espadas sagradas y viceversa.

KACHIN

Las tres armas volvieron a chocar. Ambos jóvenes adultos empezaron un forcejeo que termino con una explosión debido a [Destruction] y la propia [True Longinus].

Issei volvió a lanzarse contra Cao-Cao. Intento darle una patada al estómago, pero el moreno lo esquivo con la lanza. Acto seguido el castaño apoyo las manos en el suelo y con sus pies, rodeados de poder sagrado, dio varios giros. Dicho ataque creó un mini tornado, el cual era también alimentado por las auras de ambas espadas.

El moreno se alejó al ver que ese ataque casi lo golpea. Cuando Issei vuelve a lanzarse contra él, Cao-Cao hace un movimiento con la lanza que le provoca un pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo. Después de esquivarlo por milímetros, consiguió acertar una patada en las costillas al moreno, desplazándolo varios metros.

Cao-Cao uso la lanza para recobrar el equilibrio. Issei iba a volver a atacar pero noto un poco de dolor en donde tenía el corte.

-¿Lo has notado? – Le pregunto sonriente Cao-Cao – A pesar de ser un ángel, si esta lanza te atraviesa morirás y serás borrado de la existencia.

-[Temo decir que tiene razón. Incluso para el mismo Miguel, esa lanza es un arma mortal]

-"¿Por qué se crearía ese arma, que incluso puede matar a los ángeles?"

-[Temo que no tengo respuesta para ello]

-_[Vas a tener que tener mucho cuidado]_

-"Lo sé, lo sé. No por nada es la [True Longinus]"

-Me alegra saber que vas a seguir.

La presión del moreno aumento de golpe, pero eso no intimido para nada a Issei. El ángel volvió a lanzarse contra el humano. [Excalibur] y [Ascalon] aumentaron sus auras para intentar equiparar el actual poder de Cao-Cao.

Issei exhaló ardiente fuego hacia Cao-Cao. A pesar de no usar la [Boosted Gear], el moreno pudo notar el enorme poder que tenía. Movió la lanza de arriba hacia abajo para partir el fuego por la mitad.

Cuando lo partió no vio a Issei al otro lado. Entrecerrando los ojos, el humano miro a todos lados cuando noto que el dragón estaba a su izquierda, preparando una enorme bola de fuego.

-No te olvides que también puedo usar fuego. – dijo Issei.

Salió disparada hacia Cao-Cao, que solo pudo defenderse con el brazo izquierdo y la lanza.

BOOOM

Debido a la poderosa explosión, Cao-Cao salió disparado contra los árboles.

CRASH

Se podía ver que el cuerpo del joven adulto estaba bien, salvo el brazo izquierdo, al cual se le podían ver los huesos. Cao-Cao apretaba los dientes debido al intenso dolor que estaba sufriendo. Con toda la rapidez que podía, saco una botella y se ha hecho entera en el brazo. Poco a poco comenzó a sanar.

-[Lagrimas de Fénix]. – Masculló Issei - ¿De dónde las has sacado?

-Las conseguí en el mercado negro. El dinero mueve el mundo, tanto en el humano como en el sobrenatural. Menos mal que las tenía, sino hubiera perdido el brazo. – explicó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, producto del dolor.

Issei estaba por lanzarse nuevamente hacia el pelinegro, pero el grito de Asia le detuvo.

-¡Irina!

Ambos fijaron su vista en Jeanne, que llevaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Irina en sus brazos. El castaño abrió los ojos horrorizado.

-Vaya, ¿aún no habéis terminado? – pregunto jovial Jeanne.

La rubia dejó a Irina en el suelo, limpiando sus manos de la sangre de la castaña.

-Hermana…

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Espero que me des una batalla mejor que ellos, [Sekiryuutei]!

Siegfried también hizo acto de presencia. En sus seis brazos llevaba a Kiba y Xenovia cubiertos de sangre. Los tiró al suelo sin piedad, arrancando quejidos a ambos.

-No te adelantes. Yo también quiero luchar contra él.

Heracles arrojó a Rossweisse a los pies del castaño. La valkiria tenía gran parte de su cuerpo bañado en sangre.

-Chicos. – murmuró Issei apretando el mango de sus espadas.

GROARG

Vritra estaba enredado en las nueve colas del [Kyuubi], rugiendo de dolor.

-Parece que este es vuestro final. Sois fuertes, eso no puedo negarlo. Sin embargo, ese nivel no es suficiente para derrotarnos a nosotros, quienes tenemos el poder de los [Héroes]. Es culpa de los sobrenaturales que los humanos nos unamos para defendernos. Es normal que sean los humanos quienes derroten a los seres sobrenaturales. Este es el principio detrás de nuestras acciones. – Explicó Cao-Cao con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal va, Georg?

El usuario de la [Longinus] asintió con la cabeza.

-Aun me falta un poco para terminarlo adecuadamente. ¿Pero seguro que vendrá?

-Quien sabe. Pero aunque no venga habremos conseguido muchos datos importantes.

Heracles, Siegfried y Jeanne se acercaron a Cao-Cao y Georg para hablar. Issei se mantenía perturbado, observando horrorizado el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hermana y sus compañeros/alumnos demonios. Asia, que lloraba a mares, intentaba curarlos rápidamente a todos usando su [Sacred Gear].

-No os perdonare. – masculló el castaño afilando su mirada.

-_Creo que es hora de que ocurra._

-"¿De que estas hablando, Elsha?"

-_Las posibilidades._

-¿?

-_Tus posibilidades._

-"La caja"

-_¡Exacto! ¡La posibilidad de que Belzard y yo vimos! ¡Tu posibilidad! ¡Es hora de que la uses!_

-…

El castaño sacó una pequeña esfera de su bolsillo. Para extrañeza suya, la esfera brillaba con una brillante luz roa.

-_¡Adelante!_

-¿Qué es ese brillo? – escuchó la voz de Heracles.

Sin importarle las acciones de los [Héroes], el castaño apoyó la joya en su pecho, la cual se fundió con su cuerpo, traspasándolo, liberando una poderosa aura. El cuerpo del castaño también brilló con una mezcla de rojo y blanco, provocando que los [Héroes] e incluso Asia se tuvieran que tapar los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? – Masculló Cao-Cao mientras se aclaraba la vista - ¡!

La cara del moreno reflejaba puro asombro. Y no solo la suya. Los demás [Héroes] estaban también estupefactos ante lo que veían delante suyo.

Frente a los humanos se encontraba el castaño, pero totalmente distinto a antes. Ahora no llevaba una armadura completa, sino en varias partes. Una coraza para el tronco, hombreras, brazales y grebas. Todas las partes tenían una mezcla de color rojiblanco, pero eso no era lo más asombroso. No. Lo más asombroso eran las alas y aureolas.

Hasta ahora Issei podía convocar un par de alas dragontinas y otro par de ángel. Pero ahora tenía un total de doce alas. Dos dragontinas rojas y diez de ángel blancas.

Respecto a las aureolas, ahora no tenía solo una, sino cuatro encima de su cabeza, las cuales formaban un cuadrado que iba girando sobre la cabeza del castaño.

-Esto es muy intenso. – Murmuró Issei - ¿Lo sientes Ddraig?

-[Si, lo siento. Esto es muy nostálgico. Esta es mi aura original. Pero esto es distinto de la [Juggernaut Drive]. No hay sentimiento negativo ni maldición. Se siente como cuando tenía mi cuerpo y lo único que deseaba era luchar contra Albion]

La voz de Ddraig estaba llena de felicidad y alegría.

Issei cerró sus ojos…

XXXXX

Y volvió a abrirlos.

Ahora se encontraba en un espacio en blanco, justo frente a Elsha y Belzard.

-Tiempo sin vernos. – saludó el castaño.

-_Lo has hecho bien. _– decía Elsha sonriente.

-_Ciertamente esto ha sido interesante._ – Comentaba Belzard – _Ahora por fin podremos pirarnos._

-Me parece bien. Es momento para que descanséis después de estar tanto tiempo aquí.

-_Gracias por todo amigo. _

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos. Elsha se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-_Cuida de Ddraig, ¿va? Creo que nunca ha habido un portador que cuide de él mejor que tú. Ve, actual [Sekiryuutei]. La maldición no ha acabado, pero con el tiempo se resolverá. Estoy segura de que ellos también se marcharan en su momento._

_-Bien mocoso, es hora de irnos. ¡Cuídate!_

Ante esas palabras ambos empezaron a desaparecer lentamente, sonrientes, aliviados de poder descansar, a pesar de ser solo recuerdos.

El Castaño cerró los ojos…

XXXXX

-Cuidaos muchachos. – Dijo con una triste sonrisa a sus pupilos, que le observaban asombrados aun a pesar de que no estaban del todo curados, mientras volvía a abrir los ojos – Asia, cuida de ellos. No te rindas. – Le dijo a la rubia, que le observaba fascinada – Y ahora, creo que es hora de enseñaros algo de humildad. – sonrió retador a los humanos, que habían salido de su shock.

-¡Bien, entonces vamos! – exclamó Siegfried blandiendo las espadas demoniacas con sus brazos humanos y extras.

-¡Espera Siegfried! – le gritó Cao-Cao.

Pero el espadachín no había hecho caso. Con gran rapidez se lanzó hacia el castaño, que sostenía ambas espadas sagradas en sus manos.

SLASH- SLASH- SLASH- SLASH

Blandiendo a [Ascalon], el castaño cortó con gran facilidad los brazos extras de Siegfried…

ZAS

Realizando otro corte en su pecho con [Excalibur].

-¡Arg!

El peliblanco cayó al suelo, creando un pequeño charco de sangre.

-¡Siegfried! – gritó Heracles mientras usaba su [Balance Breaker] para crear proyectiles, los cuales lanzaba hacia el castaño.

Con su poder aumentado, y la rapidez de [Rapidly], el castaño evitó fácilmente los proyectiles.

[Mimic]

Cambiando la espada por un látigo, chasqueándolo, enrollando el cuello del humano, girando sobre sí mismo, enviando a Heracles a estrellarse contra un muro.

Jeanne lanzó el dragón de espadas sagradas contra el castaño. Este, sin sorprenderse, aumentó bruscamente el poder de las espadas con un [Transfer], blandió ambas armas y destruyó al dragón de espadas sagradas.

-Este aumento de poder no es algo que entrara en mis planes. – Dijo Cao-Cao golpeando su hombro rítmicamente con la lanza mientras observaba con ojos entrecerrados el nuevo poder del castaño – Esto sin duda es algo de lo más interesante.

Entonces, cuando los [Héroes] estaban por atacar nuevamente al castaño, en el cielo se abrió una brecha. Los ojos de Cao-Cao brillaron.

-Parece que ha empezado. Georg, prepara el ritual del [Devorador de Dragones]. – ordenó.

Georg no se había movido en ningún momento de su sitio. Los ángeles y demonios se habían olvidado de él al estar pendientes de sus batallas. Cao-Cao estaba entusiasmado, pero tanto el entusiasmo como su sonrisa se borraron al ver que no se trataba de Great Red.

-Un momento. – Susurró serio el moreno – Ese no es Great Red. Además… este [Touki]. – apretó la lanza entre sus manos.

No esperaba ese resultado.

GROARG

Un poderoso rugido sonó por todo el lugar. Del agujero salió un enorme dragón oriental de decenas de metros de largo. Tenía un aura verde.

-El [Dragón Dañino], Yu-Long.

Su mirada, más que concentrada en el dragón, estaba concentrada en la figura que había en la espalda del reptil escupe fuego. Era una figura pequeña. Dicha figura salto desde el dragón para aterrizar en el suelo sin problema ninguno. Los terroristas se reunieron detrás de Cao-Cao, mientras que los demonios y ángeles, alrededor de Issei, excepto John y Saji, que seguían luchando contra él [Kyuubi].

-Un flujo masivo de ki youkai, así como el flujo de la [Dominación]. Esta ciudad se encuentra llena de extrañas fluctuaciones.

La voz de era baja y de una persona mayor. La figura se acercó lentamente hasta que vieron que tenía la altura de un niño. Su piel emitía un resplandor de oro. Vestido con una sotana de monje. Tenía aspecto de mono. Su cara estaba arrugada y su piel era negra. Ese ser miro la lanza mientras fumaba de una pipa.

El Buda de Combate Victorioso.

-Ha pasado tiempo, usuario de la [Lanza Santa].

-El victorioso de la gran lucha contra Buda. No te esperaba. He escuchado que has estado frustrando nuestros esfuerzos.

-No vayas muy lejos con tus bromas niño. He venido porque tengo que hablar con el líder youkai, y resulta que está aquí secuestrado. Mira que das problemas, niño.

-[Rey Mono de la Primera Generación de Sun Wukong]. Un honor conocerle. – saludó el castaño.

-Hola. Buen trabajo niño [Sekiryuutei]. Has hecho un gran trabajo, por lo que ahora te pido que me dejes el resto. Tú, ocúpate del [Kyuubi]. – le ordeno al dragón.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes, viejo?! ¡El viaje hasta aquí me ha cansado! – Yu-Long miro a Saji, que aún tenía el poder de Vritra activado - ¡Mira tú! ¡Vritra! ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

-¡Deja de saludar y ven a echarnos una mano! – le grito John.

-Si lo haces te conseguiré comida de la cocina de Kioto. – dijo el [Rey Mono] con su pipa.

-Echo. Ven aquí señora zorro, que te voy a enseñar modales.

El dragón rodeo con su cuerpo al [Kyuubi], permitiendo a Saji y John descansar un rato.

Los terroristas se pusieron en guardia tras ver la acción del dragón verde. Entonces, Siegfried, que había sido curado con las [Lagrimas de Fénix], sonrió sádicamente, cogió dos espadas y se lanzó contra el viejo mono.

-¡Quieto Siegfried! – le grito Cao-Cao, pero demasiado tarde.

-¡Yo derrotaré al [Rey Mono]! – exclamó mientras saltaba hacia el anciano.

Iba a cortarlo con las espadas, pero no lo consiguió.

-Extender manos. – susurro el viejo.

De repente, las manos del viejo se extendieron, golpeando al espadachín, enviando su cuerpo a volar.

CRASH-CRASH-CRASH

Ese fue el sonido del cuerpo de Siegfried estrellándose contra árboles. Los ángeles y demonios miraban asombrados al viejo. Era capaz de hacer eso sin esforzarse. ¿Qué tan poderoso era realmente?

-No estás listo para ser mi oponente, niño. Será mejor que empiezas a entrenar con un trote. – murmuró el anciano mientras le daba una calada a su pipa.

Issei no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Había oído sobre el poder del [Rey Mono], pero lo que había visto sobrepasaba sus expectativas.

Mientras, Yu-Long tenía pequeños problemas con el zorro.

-¡Oye, no me enredes, que soy joven!

El [Rey Dragón] luchaba contra él [Kyuubi], pero parecía que estuviera jugando. Georg libero el círculo mágico que lo vinculaba con el [Kyuubi] y extendió su mano hacia el viejo.

-¡Captura! ¡Niebla, extiéndete!

La niebla tan conocida para Issei y compañía se extendió y engullo al [Rey Mono], que no se había movido ni un milímetro ni parecía haberse perturbado.

_-Por la justicia del cielo, el trueno sellara la mandíbula del dragón postrado en el suelo._

Entonces se escuchó un sonido sordo. La niebla se dispersó en un instante y pudieron ver al viejo tan tranquilo. Georg estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-Tu entrenamiento con ese [Sacred Gear] es débil. Todos vosotros sois débiles por no compenetraros adecuadamente con vuestros dones sagrados. Deberíais aprender de él. – explicó señalando al castaño.

Cao-Cao extendió su lanza hacia el viejo, pero lo detuvo con un dedo.

-No está mal. Pero aun eres joven. No me atacaste seriamente. No me subestimes, niño.

-Ya veo. Una fuerza monstruosa. Eras muy fuerte en tu juventud pero, ¿y ahora?

Ante la pregunta de Cao-Cao, el [Rey Mono] solo se encogió de hombros.

-Cao-Cao. – Lo llamo Siegfried después de levantarse – No podemos hacer nada. Será mejor retirarse. Este tipo nos supera demasiado.

Cao-Cao redujo el tamaño de la lanza mientras asentía.

-Cierto. Nos retiramos.

Todos los terroristas se reunieron en un mismo lugar mientras Georg creaba un círculo mágico de tele transporte.

-¡Cao-Cao! – gritó Issei.

El moreno, que se había olvidado del castaño debido a la presencia del [Rey Mono], desvió su mirada hacia el dragón… pero demasiado tarde para reaccionar adecuadamente.

ZAS

Había desviado un poderoso ataque cortante proveniente de Issei, pero para su desgracia pagó la distracción con uno de sus ojos. Al darse cuenta, los demás rodearon a su líder.

-¡Escúchame [Sekiryuutei]! ¡La próxima vez te matare! ¡Te matare con el verdadero poder de esta lanza! – gritó Cao-Cao mientras le apuntaba con la lanza, tapando su ojo faltante, del cual salía bastante sangre.

Dicho esto, el círculo mágico se activó, haciendo que desaparecieran. Los que quedaban escucharon un rugido. El [Kyuubi] estaba volviéndose más pequeño hasta recuperar su aspecto humano. Kunou se separó de Asia y corrió hacia su madre mientras lloraba.

-Madre… madre… - decía entre sollozos en su pecho.

-Utilizare el [Senjutsu], pero tomara tiempo. – dijo el viejo [Rey Mono] colocándose junto al cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer, al cual empezó a aplicarle la técnica.

-Deje que intente ayudarle. – comentó Issei mientras se ponía al lado del [Rey Mono], aplicando todos sus conocimientos que tenía sobre el Ki, que eran pocos, pero eso mejor que nada.

Por ahora todo había acabado… por ahora.

* * *

Bueno, en el próximo cap volverán a Kuoh y será el enfrentamiento entre los Gremory y los Phoenix XD


	31. Gremory vs Phoenix

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

miguelzero24: me alegra que te haya gustado. Lo de Cao-Cao… bueno, mira las notas del final :)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 30:

**GREMORY VS PHOENIX**

* * *

Después de la lucha contra la [Facción de Héroes], ángeles y demonios volvieron al hotel después de dejar a la [Kyuubi] con los suyos. La pequeña Kunou no se había apartado de su madre en ningún momento, llorosa, con su mano agarrada a la de su madre.

Una vez llegados al hotel Azazel les recibió en la entrada junto a Serafall.

-Buen trabajo. Lo habéis hecho muy bien. – felicitó Azazel.

-Si. Pero tú no has hecho nada, gandul. – se quejó John.

-Eso es porque estaba haciendo cosas importantes.

-Esa excusa es más que mala.

-No hemos podido capturar a ninguno. – Serafall infló los mofletes – Los que se enfrentaron a nosotros la han palmado y el resto ha huido en la niebla.

-¡Gen-chan!

-¡Genshirou!

Las siervas Sitri habían corrido hasta la camilla en la que era trasportado Saji. El rubio Sitri se había agotado luego de la invocación de Vritra. Además de que luchar contra un [Kyuubi] descontrolado no era tarea sencilla.

-Bueno, yo ya he acabado. Ahora es momento de que me vaya. – habló Sun Wukong mientras le daba una calada a su pipa.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda. – agradeció Azazel.

-No tenéis que dármelas.

-Pues a mí no me importa. – comentó Yu-Long.

-Ahora que mi misión ha acabado aquí, iré a buscar ese niño idiota de mi familia. Haberse ido con Vali… voy a darles una lección a ambos. Cuidaos.

Dicho esto, el [Rey Mono] se marchó junto al [Dragón Dañino] Yu-Long.

XXXXX

En alguna parte del mundo, el equipo de Vali se encontraba descansando alrededor de una hoguera. Entonces, así de repente, Bikou sintió un escalofrió.

-Tengo la sensación de que alguien quiere hacerme sufrir. – susurró temblando Bikou.

XXXXX

Una vez que fueron revisadas sus heridas y contaron los sucesos dentro de la dimensión del [Dimension Lost], cada uno fue a sus habitaciones para poder descansar.

Al final, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir. La lucha había sido intensa y mañana sería el último día de viaje.

Mientras tanto, Azazel e Issei tuvieron una charla con Miguel y Gabriel a través de la comunicación holográfica. El castaño informó a sus superiores sobre los planes de los terroristas y sobre su nuevo poder. Los tres se sorprendieron levemente cuando el castaño les mostró su nuevo [Balance Breaker].

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, y con pereza, ángeles y demonios fueron a hacer sus últimas visitas en Kioto. Vieron la Torre de Kioto, compraron recuerdos, se echaron fotos, etc. Cuando estuvieron en la estación de trenes, Kunou y Yasaka fueron a despedirlos.

Algunos alumnos se quedaron observando al dúo de rubias, pues no las conocían de nada.

-Azazel, [Sekiryuutei], así como demonios, ángeles y caídos, mis disculpas. –Yasaka hizo una reverencia, disculpándose por los sucesos – Quiero darles las gracias por lo que han hecho. Estoy dispuesta a conocer y tener conversaciones con la [Maou] Leviathan y los de la victoriosa lucha contra Buda.

-Es bueno oírlo. Entonces lo dejare en tus manos, líder de los youkai. – sonrió Azazel mientras apretaba levemente la mano de Yasaka.

Entonces Serafall puso sus manos encima de la de ambos.

-Ufufufú, que todos vuelvan por ahora. Después Yasaka, el anciano mono y yo iremos a disfrutar la ciudad de Kioto. – sonreía con alegría.

La bocina que indicaba la ida de los trenes sonó con fuerza en la estación.

-Bien muchachos, es hora de irnos. ¡Todos al tren! – exclamó Issei.

-Esto… [Sekiryuutei]. – La adorable Kunou se acercó un poco avergonzada al castaño – G-gracias por todo. A pesar de no ser de ayuda, cumpliste con tu palabra. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Y, nuevamente, repitiendo la acción de antaño, el castaño acarició la cabeza de la pequeña.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. O en todo caso, no solo a mí.

-¿Volveréis a venir?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y me presentaras a tu novia?

-… ¿quién te ha dicho eso?

La pequeña kitsune señaló hacia el tren. Siguiendo el dedo, el castaño se dio cuenta de que el dedo señalaba a su pequeña hermana castaña.

-… Irina…

La bocina volvió a tocar, por lo que todos se despidieron mientras subían al tren bala de vuelta a casa.

XXXXX

Al igual que en el viaje de ida, el tren tardó varias horas en dejar a los estudiantes de nuevo en su ciudad.

El castaño aprovechó para charlar con los Gremory, pues Azazel se encontraba durmiendo.

-¿Quieres hablar? – le preguntó a Rossweisse.

La peli plateada se mordió el labio.

-He perdido contra Heracles. He sido humillada. Y se supone que en unos días nos enfrentaremos a Raiser Phoenix. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

-Tienes razón, has sido derrotada. Pero debes saber que todos hemos sido derrotados en algún momento. Yo he sido derrotado muchísimas veces, pero siempre me he levantado y he seguido. Solo con la derrota aprender sobre ti mismo. Tus debilidades, tus fortalezas, tus límites. En esta pelea contra los [Héroes] has visto tu propia debilidad. Lo que debes hacer ahora es levantarte y seguir. Entrenar tus debilidades y mejorarlas. Además, debes demostrarle a Rias que lo de hoy ha sido solo una derrota, no un gran fracaso. Aprende, entrena y, cuando llegue el momento de la revancha, le ganaras, al igual que harás contra Raiser. Ten fe en ti y en tus compañeros.

Rossweisse le miró un momento a los ojos y luego al techo. Sonrió.

-Gracias.

El castaño asintió y fue junto al resto de los Gremory. Al igual que con Rossweisse, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina y John también estaban deprimidos por sus derrotas. Haciendo lo mismo que con Rossweisse, el castaño consiguió subirles el ánimo y, ya de paso, su compromiso para entrenar y no volver a perder dos veces contra el mismo contrincante. Incluso Asia e Irina volvieron a sonreír, animadas.

XXXXX

Una vez de vuelta en Kuoh, cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa, pues la noche había llegado y apetecía más que nada el poder descansar en su propia cama.

El castaño, junto a la castaña y la rubia, volvieron a su casa, donde Gabriel les esperaba sonriente. Irina fue la primera en acercarse.

-Tome, esto es para usted. Un regalo de Kioto. – sonrió mientras le entregaba un objeto envuelto en tela de regalo.

-Muchas gracias Irina.

-Y-yo t-también le he traído uno. – Murmuró Asia sonrojada – Y-y también tengo para los demás.

-Muchas gracias Asia. En cuanto vuelva al [Cielo] se los daré.

Con una sonrisa pintada en sus rostros, ambas fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para dormir. Mañana tenían que ir al instituto. Gabriel e Issei fueron a su cuarto, donde pudieron descansar el uno junto al otro.

-Y pensar que solo han pasado unos días. Ha sido como una eternidad. – murmuró Gabriel mientras abrazaba al castaño.

-Ciertamente se ha hecho muy largo.

XXXXX

La noche antes del partido, el castaño fue hasta el instituto para ver a Rias. El domingo iba a tener su enfrentamiento contra Raiser Phoenix, por lo que podía apostar su paga mensual a que la pelirroja estaría estudiando el combate.

Tocando dos veces la puerta y escuchando un _'adelante'_, el castaño ingresó en la sala. Había pocas luces encendidas, las suficientes para iluminar el escritorio y poco más. Rias estaba sentada en su sillón, leyendo. Sobre la mesa había un montón de papeles que parecían un mapa y una estrategia de batalla.

-Parece que te lo estas tomando más en serio de lo esperado. – comentó el castaño mientras se ponía a su lado, observando los papeles.

-Si te soy sincera, leyendo esto no me ayuda en absoluto.

-¿Y eso?

-Nuestro oponente es un demonio de [Clase Alta]. Creo que podremos enfrentarle si leo y estudio estos apuntes. Aquí está el estudio y la investigación que he realizado estos días. Pero el problema no es eso, el problema es que nuestro oponente es un Phoenix.

Rias sacó un libro y lo puso sobre la mesa. A continuación, señaló en una página abierta. Había una foto de un pájaro de fuego con las alas extendidas de par en par.

-Hace mucho tiempo la bestia mística, el Ave Fénix, fue vista por los seres humanos como un ave que representa la vida. Las [Lagrimas de Fénix] pueden sanar todas las heridas y la sangre que fluye dentro de su cuerpo, puede dar la juventud eterna a los que lo beben. Se convirtió en una leyenda y es como se dice en el mundo de los humanos. Pero también había otro clan que era diferente de la bestia mística. Ellos eran los demonios que tenía el rango de duque, y fueron conocidos como uno de los [72 Pilares]. Los Phoenix. Los seres humanos le dieron un nombre diferente al ave fénix demonio, para distinguirla de la bestia mística ave fénix. Les dieron el nombre de Phoenix. Pero la bestia mística fénix tiene la misma capacidad que los del clan de Raiser. En otras palabras, la inmortalidad. Tenemos que pelear con alguien así.

-No existe la inmortalidad.

Rias miro entre asombrada e incrédula al ángel.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que existe la inmortalidad.

-No. No es cierto. Existe la longevidad inmortal, que es prácticamente una vida tan larga que parece inmortal. Pero nadie lo es, excluyendo quizás a los dragones. Todo ser consigue la longevidad por algún medio. Incluso los demonios viven diez mil años. Además, mientras algo se pueda matar, no existe la inmortalidad.

-… puedes tener un punto en ello. Pero los Phoenix básicamente son invencibles. Incluso si los atacan, sus heridas sanan de inmediato. Sus llamas no se extinguirán incluso si se les sale los huesos. Raiser tiene un record en el [Rating Game]. 8 victorias y 2 derrotas. Este es el registro oficial de los resultados de Raiser en sus [Rating Game]. Peleó 10 veces y ganó 8 partidos. Perdió dos partidos a propósito por bondad a uno de los clanes cercanos. En otras palabras, ganó la mayoría de sus juegos. Ya se convirtió en un candidato para obtener un título en el juego oficial. Me sentí algo incomoda cuando eligieron a Raiser como mi novio. Creo que es padres y los demás lo eligieron a él en caso de que algo como esto llegara a suceder. Eligieron a Raiser, así que no tendrán otra elección. Incluso hay un partido entre clanes, ellos sabían que no podía ganarle. – Hablo con pesar - Cuando se hizo popular el [Rating Game], los que ascendieron primero fueron los Phoenix. No hubo muchas batallas entre los demonios hasta que el juego fue introducido. En un juego donde el [Rey] también participa, la fuerza de los Phoenix se hizo más clara. El clan Phoenix lidera el grupo de las familias supremas. Inmortales. Los demonios se dieron cuenta de lo terrible era este poder por primera vez. No hay manera de ganarle. – termino de hablar con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-…

-Nadie es invencible, y créeme, he conocido a muchos que decían serlo. Además, ¿a qué le temes? Te has enfrentado contra un [Cadre] como Kokabiel, a la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous], a los terroristas de la [Brigada], ¡incluso a Loki! Por no contar el enfrentamiento de algunos de tus compañeros en Kioto.

-Pero salieron heridos. – murmuró mientras se mordía el labio – Y yo no pude ayudarles.

-Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Rias, mírame y escúchame. – Obedeciendo, la pelirroja clavó sus ojos en el castaño – Si te hubieras enfrentado a Raiser hace unos meses, te aseguro que hubieras sido derrotada. Pero ahora no dudo que podáis ganar. Tu equipo ha crecido, tus compañeros se han hecho más poderosos, incluso han superado sus traumas. Tienes el potencial para barrer el piso con Raiser. ¿Qué es inmortal? ¿Qué se recupera de cada herida? Pues entonces golpéale y golpéale hasta que se rinda. Tienes armas que incluso pueden dañar a un Phoenix. Eres lista, Rias. – Puso su mano en su hombro – Estoy seguro de que podrás hallar la manera de derrotarle.

-Gracias, Issei. – Agradeció con una sonrisa – Entonces he de ponerme a trabajar.

Sonriendo contento, el castaño decidió abandonar la sala.

-¿Iras a vernos? – le preguntó Rias cuando Issei abrió la puerta.

-¿Perderme este partido? Por nada del mundo.

Dicho esto salió de la sala para reunirse con Gabriel. Estaba seguro de que el partido seria excepcional… o por lo menos Raiser seria derrotado. Tenía fe en sus alumnos.

* * *

_**Día de la pelea**_

Llego el día de la batalla y los demonios estaban en la sala preparados. Todos estaban con el ánimo elevado. A pesar de la derrota que algunos sufrieron a manos de los [héroes], ahora no se enfrentaban a ellos. Se enfrentaban a Raiser Phoenix.

Todos iban a luchar por su ama, su líder. Si perdían entonces estarían condenados a estar bajo la servidumbre de Raiser Phoenix y, después de todo lo que habían pasado, no iban a permitir tal cosa.

Diez minutos antes del juego, un círculo mágico brilló y por él apareció Grayfia.

-¿Están todos listos? Ya faltan diez minutos antes de que el juego comience.

Todo el mundo se puso de pie después de que Grayfia les informo. Entonces comenzó a explicarles cómo será la batalla.

-Cuando sea el momento de empezar la batalla, serán transportados al campo de batalla con este círculo mágico. La ubicación del lugar es una dimensión diferente usada para las batallas. Así pueden luchar con todo su poder. Es un espacio aparte, así que siéntanse libres de luchar a su antojo. – hizo una pausa para ver si había alguna pregunta. Al no ser el casto, continuó - Este [Rating Game] también será transmitido a los miembros de ambas familias desde un lugar diferente.

-¿El profesor está? – preguntó Rias.

-Si. Hace unos minutos que llegó.

-Me alegra escucharlo.

-Bien, el partido está por empezar. Por favor, pónganse encima del círculo mágico.

Todos se pusieron encima del círculo de tele transporte.

-Hasta que no finalice el juego no podréis volver. Os deseo suerte.

-Gracias Grayfia.

Después de hablar una luz los envolvió llevándolos hasta donde se desarrollaría la batalla.

* * *

_**Sala VIP**_

En una sala se encontraban reunidas las familias Gremory y Phoenix. Incluso el [Maou] lucifer estaba presente. Pero, lo que extrañaba a los Phoenix era la presencia del castaño y sus dos pequeñas hermanas.

-Me alegro verte aquí. – saludó Sirzechs al castaño mientras extendía su mano.

-No podía perderme este encuentro. Después de todo, soy un poco culpable. –sonrió mientras le estrechaba su mano.

-Por favor, sentaos a mi lado. El juego está a punto de empezar.

Asintiendo a las palabras del pelirrojo, el trio angelical se sentó en un lujoso sofá junto a los matriarcas Gremory, Milicas y Sirzechs.

* * *

_**Terreno de juego**_

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos pudieron darse cuenta de que el lugar era la sala de su club.

-He de admitir que no me esperaba que fuera en la escuela. – comentó John.

-Preparaos chicos. – susurró Rias con mirada seria.

_[Hola a todos. Estoy Grayfia, una criada de la casa Gremory. Hoy seré el árbitro del juego entre los clanes Gremory y Phoenix]_

La voz de Grayfia se escuchó por todo el lugar.

_[En el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, mantendré mis ojos en este juego. Mediante el acuerdo entre Rias-sama y Raiser-sama hemos creado este campo de batalla. El campo de batalla para este juego es una réplica de la escuela donde Rías-sama asiste, la Academia Kuoh]_

-Esto me recuerda a cuando enfrentamos a Diodora. – murmuró John.

-Esperemos que no nos ataquen los terroristas. – bromeó Kiba.

-No seas mal agüero. – murmuró Rossweisse.

-Lo lamento.

_[El lugar donde los dos equipos fueron transportados será su base. La base de las Rías-sama sería la sala de su club, situada en el edificio de la vieja escuela. La base de Raiser-sama será el cuarto del Consejo Estudiantil, ubicada en el nuevo edificio. Para que los [Peones] utilicen la promoción, deben ir a la base del enemigo]_

-¿Voy a tener que llegar allí para usar la promoción? Pues sí que es un fastidio.

-Bien mis queridos y lindos siervos, poneos el transceptor en los oídos.

Akeno les dio a todos un transmisor-receptor de tipo auricular.

-En el campo de batalla utilizaremos esto para comunicarnos entre nosotros. Ahora es el momento para el comienzo de la batalla. – Señalo a John y Koneko - John, Koneko, vosotros no seréis capaces de evitar una batalla una vez que entréis al gimnasio. Haced las cosas como lo planeamos. Ese lugar será importante.

-Cuente con nosotros Jefa.

-No perderemos.

-Yuuto, Xenovia, Ya sabéis que hacer.

-Entendido.

-¡Vamos a machacar pollos!

-Akeno, confío en que te movilices cuando sea el momento adecuado.

-Sí Jefa.

-Gasper, Rossweisse, cuento con vosotros.

-¡S-si!

-No perderé.

-Ahora mis lindos sirvientes. ¿Están listos? No podemos dar marcha atrás. Nuestro enemigo es Raiser Phoenix, quien se dice que es un genio del clan inmortal Phoenix. ¡Pero nosotros vamos a hacerlo pedazos!

-¡Sí!

-Xenovia. – le habló el rubio.

La peli azul sonrió y asintió. Ambos [Caballeros] se marcharon a gran velocidad.

-Bien Gasper, hay que moverse.

-Le sigo, profesora.

-¡Vámonos Koneko! ¡Vamos a patearles el culito! – gritó con entusiasmo el albino.

-Sí, John-sempai. – dijo sonriente la neko.

XXXX

John y Koneko salieron de la sala y empezaron a caminar por la Academia hasta llegar al gimnasio. Lo que no extraño a ninguno de los dos era que la puerta se encontraba abierta, y no cerrada.

-¿Lo hacemos a escondidas o llamamos la atención? – preguntó el albino.

-No nos escondamos. – murmuró Koneko sacando sus orejas y cola de gata.

Esperaron pacientemente durante unos minutos a la espera de que las piezas de Raiser aparecieran.

-Presencia enemiga. – murmuró Koneko.

-¿Dónde?

-Delante nuestro.

-¿Cuántos?

-Cuatro.

-Perfecto. ¿Dos y dos?

-Me parece lo mejor.

-Bien. ¡A ver, siervas del pollito, mostrad la cara! – exclamó.

Ante el grito del albino, cuatro figuras hicieron acto de presencia. Una mujer con un vestido chino, la [Torre], dos gemelas, los [Peones] y una loli-shoujo, [Peón] también.

-Os voy a decir una cosa, estoy de buen humor, así que haced el favor de no hacernos perder el tiempo. – dijo John con una sonrisa retadora.

[West Monster Divine]

El albino invocó su [Sacred Gear] mientras una garra era rodeada por viento y la otra por rayos.

-Yo me encargo de las gemelas. ¿Tú de las otras dos?

-Me parece bien.

-Bien, ¡entonces empecemos! ¡Venid aquí, esclavas secundonas!

La mujer vestida de china hizo una postura de kung-fu y la niña del palo hizo una postura con su kon. Por último, las gemelas tomaron unas motosierras.

ÑIIIIIIII-ÑIIIIIIII

-¡¿Unas motosierras?! ¡¿Es que estamos locos?! – exclamó asombrado el albino, aunque no intimidado.

-Hora de jugar. – dijeron felices de la vida.

Koneko, la chica del palo y la chica kung-fu empezaron su pelea. Parecía un torneo de artes marciales por los movimientos que hacían ambas Phoenix, pero se podía apreciar que Koneko no tenía ninguna dificultad en esquivar sus ataques.

Por su parte, John esquivaba muy hábilmente los ataques de la loli, que intentaba golpearlo de todas las maneras posibles.

-¡Quédate quieto! – grito una loli

Lo que la enfurecía es que John prácticamente estaba bailando mientras esquivaba sus movimientos.

-¿Y dejar que me cortéis con esas motosierras? ¿Tú me has visto cara de idiota?

-¿Por qué no podemos golpearlo? - se preguntaban enojadas las gemelas.

-Jojojojo. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya habéis terminado? ¡Entonces me toca a mí! – sonrió inocentemente.

Con su mano envuelta en aire, agarró la cabeza de una de las lolis y la lanzó al aire. Al instante un mini tornado la engullo, provocando que empezara a dar vueltas como una peonza para luego ser lanzada con fuerza contra una pared.

PUUUM

Atravesándola.

_[Un [Peón] de Raiser Phoenix han sido eliminada]_

Esquivando la motosierra, el albino puso su garra recubierta de rayos en la espalda de la otra gemela.

TROOOMP

-¡Kyaaa!

Una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la loli, dejándola electrocutada, fuera de combate.

_[Un [Peón] de Raiser Phoenix han sido eliminada]_

-Koneko, ¿te falta mucho? – preguntó John.

-Lo lamento senpai. – se disculpó la neko.

Cubriendo sus manos de Ki, golpeó a la loli del palo en el cuello luego de esquivar un golpe descendente para después acumular gran cantidad de Ki y golpear el estómago y pecho de la [Torre].

Ambas Phoenix cayeron al suelo totalmente, inconscientes

_[Una [Torre] y un [Peón] de Raiser Phoenix han sido eliminados]_

-Buen trabajo. ¡Choca esos cinco!

Sonriendo levemente, la peli plateada chocó la mano con la del albino.

XXXXX

Xenovia y Kiba se encontraban en las pistas deportivas. El rubio tenía una espada sacro-demoniaca en su mano mientras Xenovia tenía a [Durandal] clavada en el suelo. Ambos esperaban pacientemente a sus contrincantes.

-Espero que sean dos [Caballos], sino sería una pena. ¡Quiero probar mi poder contra uno como yo!

El rubio solo sonrió ante el ánimo de su compañera.

Entonces dos chicas aparecieron delante de ambos Gremory. Una de ellas, portadora de una armadura, se adelantó respecto a la otra.

-Yo soy el [Caballo] de Raiser Phoenix-sama, ¡Karlamine! Me aburrí de tratar de rastrearlos a través de sus estrategias. [Caballo] de Rias Gremory, ¡te reto a un duelo!

Kiba se rio para después presentarse ante la chica.

-Yo soy el [Caballo] de Rías Gremory, Yuuto Kiba.

-¡Yo soy otro [Caballo], Xenovia!

Karlamine sacó su espada de su vaina. Kiba también se dispuso a sacar su espada.

-El partido entre [Caballos]. He estado esperando por esto. Personalmente, me gustaría pelear en ese tipo de batallas.

-¡Bien dicho [Caballo] de Rias Gremory!

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Las espadas chocan entre sí. La velocidad de ambos era sin duda muy alta. A muchos les sería muy difícil seguir los movimientos de ambos.

Xenovia, por su parte, mantenía su mirada fija en el otro [Caballo].

-Yo soy Siris, [Caballo] de Raiser Phoenix. A diferencia de Karlamine, yo no tengo honor. Te derrotare de una forma simple.

La chica saco la espada de su espalda. Era gigante.

-Entonces perfecto para mí.

Xenovia agarró a [Durandal], que empezó a emitir una poderosa aura sagrada.

-Que tengas esa espada no quiere decir que puedas vencerme. – dijo la [Caballo] de Raiser.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Para sorpresa de Siris, cada choque de su espada con [Durandal], la hoja se agrietaba más y más. [Durandal] expulsaba una enorme cantidad de aura y Xenovia no le dejaba tiempo para respirar siquiera.

-Tsk.

Chasqueando la lengua, Siris intentó una jugada sucia, cogiendo algo de tierra y tirándosela a Xenovia.

La peli azul usó el aura de su espada para evitar que la tierra le llegara a los ojos.

-Has perdido. – murmuró mientras blandía su espada, liberando una intensa y poderosa onda de corte.

La sorpresa no abandonó el rostro de Siris mientras Hera partida por la mitad para un instante después desaparecer en miles de puntitos de luz.

_[Un [Caballo] de Raiser Phoenix han sido eliminada]_

-No has sido rival. No tenías nada que hacer contra mí. Pensar que alguien como tu era un [Caballo].

Mientras, en el combate entre Karlamine y Kiba, el espadachín observaba asombrada el final del combate entre su compañera y la peli azul.

-Impresionante. Sin duda el grupo de Rias Gremory está lleno de gente fuerte. – susurro la [Caballo] Phoenix – Entonces no tengo oportunidad. Hemos comprobado que tú eres más hábil que ella. Si ella es así de fuerte… Sera mejor que terminemos ya, [Caballo] Gremory.

-Me parece lo mejor.

Ambos [Caballos] se miraron fijamente. Este sería el último ataque. Irían con todo.

FIUM

ZAS-ZAS

Con toda la rapidez digna de su pieza, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro. En un parpadeo, ambos ya habían cruzado espadas.

Kiba, que tenía su espada extendida, blandió la hoja para limpiar la sangre de Karlamine.

PUM

La [Caballo] Phoenix cayó al suelo con un profundo corte en el estómago.

_[Un [Caballo] de Raiser Phoenix ha sido eliminado]_

Al igual que con Siris, su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer.

-No ha sido un combate complicado. – comentó Xenovia con decepción.

-A pesar de ser profesionales, he podido comprobar que no están entrenadas adecuadamente. Si Raiser Phoenix ha ganado hasta ahora ha sido gracias a él y su inmortalidad. Pero las demás no poseen ese don. Pero supongo que nosotros hemos ganado más experiencia debido a lo que hemos enfrentado.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Somos muy fuertes! Además, en comparación con los [Héroes] o Loki, estas rivales no son nada.

-Veremos que tal nos va contra el más peligroso del equipo Phoenix.

-Nuestro único problema es él.

-Así es.

-¡Pues entonces vamos a reunirnos con el resto y a patearle el trasero!

XXXXX

Rossweisse y Gasper se encontraban esperando pacientes en el patio trasero de la academia. Rossweisse se mantenía seria mientras Gasper temblaba un poco.

-Lamentamos la espera. ¿Os habéis aburrido?

La voz vino de una mujer.

Apareciendo en el lugar, una mujer del sequito de Raiser Phoenix. Tenía una máscara que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Se trataba de una otra [Torre], Isabela.

-Yo soy Isabela, [Torre] de Raiser Phoenix.

Rossweisse dio un paso adelante.

-Yo soy Rossweisse, [Torre] de Rias Gremory.

Sin más que decir, Isabela se lanzó contra Rossweisse.

PAM

Para sorpresa de la valkiria, esa mujer poseía una gran velocidad. No alcanzaba la de un [Caballo], pero sin duda era mayor a la suya.

Para evitar ser golpeada por el puño de la [Torre], Rossweisse había creado un escudo mágico, el cual había aguantado perfectamente el puñetazo.

Después de todo, Rossweisse también era una [Torre].

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

La chica golpeaba con golpes de boxeo el escudo mágico de la valkiria desde distintos ángulos. Rossweisse estaba esperando su momento para atacar, pues la [Torre] Phoenix no dejaba de moverse, atacando desde distintos ángulos. Al final, después de varios golpes sus escudos se rompían, pero rápidamente invocaba otros.

-Pse. Esos escudos son una molestia. Pero solo debo seguir golpeando.

PAM-PAM-PAM

-¿No te has fijado en tu alrededor? – preguntó la peli plateada.

-¿?

Alejándose de un salto, Rossweisse invocó decenas de círculos mágicos, los cuales aparecieron alrededor de la [Torre]. Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a la Phoenix, sino que bajo sus pies había aparecido un círculo mágico que le impedía moverse.

-¡Maldición!

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

De los círculos mágicos empezaron a salir ataques de todo tipo de elementos. Dado que su oponente era una [Torre], Rossweisse no se había quedado corta en cuanto a la potencia de sus ataques.

Para cuando estos acabaron, solo quedaban las luces del cuerpo derrotado de la [Torre].

_[Una [Torre] de Raiser Phoenix ha sido eliminada]_

-¡Eso ha sido impresionante! – exclamó Gasper asombrado.

-Shhh. Creo que viene alguien más. – la valkiria observó en una dirección, entrecerrando los ojos - Ya están aquí. – Murmuró Rossweisse – Gasper, cuento contigo. – Le extendió su mano – Sé que no es nada en comparación con otros, pero espero que sirva.

Asintiendo, el dhamphir clavó sus dientes y chupó un poco de sangre. Luego se transformó en una nube de murciélagos, la cual se elevó en el cielo, confundiéndose con la noche.

-Creo que era aquí, ¿no?

-¿Dónde está nuestra hermana Isabela?

-¿Así que fue derrotada?

Pocos segundos después, el resto de las piezas de Raiser hicieron acto de presencia. Ahora había dos [Peones] y dos [Alfiles]. Ambos Gremory se pusieron en posición de combate.

-Oh, la [Torre] de Rias. Una antigua valkiria abandonada por Odín. Así que tu serás nuestro rival, jojojojo. No tienes nada que hacer contra mi hermano, ¿lo sabéis?

La que habló era la hermana de Raiser, Ravel Phoenix.

Ante la mención del abandono de Odín, un tic apareció en la ceja de la valkiria.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Parece que mi hermano retó a Rías a un duelo. Hizo que la batalla fuera inesperada. Si luchamos normalmente, ya habríamos ganado, pero nos disteis lastima. Os lo tenéis muy creído por enfrentaros a un Dios y a unos terroristas, pero parece que olvidáis contra quien os enfrentáis. Mi hermano en inmortal. Nunca conseguiréis derrotarle. Jojojojo. Vuestro oponente es el Ave Inmortal. No importa el tipo de poder que poseáis, no es nada en contra de él.

-…

Rossweisse no dijo nada. No iba a caer en la trampa psicológica.

-Digo esto porque desde el principio Rias nunca tuvo la posibilidad de ganar. Eso es porque ustedes están desesperados por vencer a un inmortal.

-…

-Bueno, ya está todo dicho. Prepárate a perder. Ni, Li.

-Nya.

-Nya-nya.

Las que respondieron a sus palabras eran dos chicas con orejas de gato.

-"¿Orejas de gato? Estoy segura de que no le gustaría a Koneko"

-No subestimes a estos [Peones]. Su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es notable. – dijo Ravel con sonrisa arrogante.

Ante la advertencia, Rossweisse preparó su magia ofensiva.

Con gran velocidad, ambas chicas con orejas de gato corrieron hacia la valkiria, pero se detuvieron durante un instante, instante que Rossweisse aprovechó para volver a lanzar su arsenal contra ambas chicas.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamó Ravel asombrada.

BOOOM-BOOOM

_[Dos [Peones] de Raiser Phoenix han sido eliminadas]_

-¡Cuidado! – exclamó la otra [Alfil].

-¡¿Qué?!

Ravel miró al cielo, donde la otra [Alfil] apuntaba. Una nube de vampiros cayó sobre ambas Phoenix, pero Ravel consiguió escapar haciendo uso de su poder.

-¡Kyaaa!

Para su horror pudo ver como los vampiros mordían en distintas partes a la [Alfil], chupándole la sangre y energía. Al final su cuerpo empezó a transformarse en partículas de luz, dando a entender que había sido derrotada.

_[Un [Alfil] de Raiser Phoenix han sido eliminados]_

-No puede ser. – susurro Ravel al ver el resultado.

-Nos habéis subestimado, por eso habéis sido derrotadas. Yo sé bien lo que se siente, ¡por lo que no pienso volver a perder! – exclamó la valkiria.

Ravel, asustada, extendió sus alas de fuego y voló hacia donde estaba su hermano.

-¿He hecho bien en no detenerla? – preguntó Gasper nervioso.

-Ella no hará nada. No es un combatiente. Ira a refugiarse tras su hermano. ¡Vamos a reunirnos con los demás!

-¡Si!

XXXXX

En alguna parte de los territorios del instituto, ambas [Reinas], Gremory y Phoenix, se encontraban frente a frente.

-Ara, ara. Yo seré tu oponente. [Reina] de Raiser Phoenix, Yubelluna. ¿O debo llamarte [Reina Explosiva]? – preguntó con una sonrisa que nada tenía de bueno.

-No me gusta ese nombre debido a su mal gusto, [Sacerdotisa del Trueno]. Pero he de admitir que quería luchar contra ti.

-Ufufufú. Espero puedas darme un buen combate. – la sonrisa de Akeno se volvió más grande mientras su cuerpo se cubrían de rayos.

Aun no usaba su poder sagrado. Si podía guardarlo más tiempo, entonces perfecto.

Los rayos cubrieron el cuerpo de Akeno mientras que el de la [Reina] Phoenix se cubrió de poder demoniaco. Con un rápido movimiento, la [Reina] lanzo una bola hacia Akeno, pero la morena respondió con uno de sus ataques eléctricos.

BOOOM

Ambas empezaron a lanzar ataques que o bien intentaban conectar con su rival o bien eran para interceptar el ataque de la otra.

Yubelluna creyó ver una abertura en la defensa mágica de Akeno, por lo que probó a lanzar varias bombas desde distintos ángulos.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión fue enorme. La [Reina] no sabía si le había dado, pues obviamente no había salido un mensaje sobre la retirada de la [Reina] Gremory, por lo que empezó a buscar por todos lados.

-Arriba.

FRUSSSSSSS

La [Reina] Phoenix tuvo tiempo justo para crear una barrera y evitar acabar electrocutada. Una vez que el ataque eléctrico de Akeno terminó, la [Reina] empezó a lanzar bombas, intentando alcanzar a Akeno, la cual conseguía esquivar dichos ataques.

-Ufufufú. Ahora es mi turno.

Con una sonrisa escalofriante, Akeno imbuyó sus rayos de poder sagrado, aterrando a la [Reina] Phoenix.

-Ufufufú, espero que disfrutes de este regalo.

TROOOOOOOOOMP

Un poderoso rayo santo cayó sobre el escudo defensivo que había levantado la [Reina] Phoenix, pero el poder del rayo santo era superior, por lo que rompió el escudo e impactó directamente con Yubelluna.

_[La [Reina] de Raiser Phoenix ha sido eliminada]_

-Ufufufú. Ahora el plato principal. – dijo relamiéndose los labios con un sonrojo en la cara.

XXXXX

Los Gremory se habían reunido justo debajo del edificio donde se encontraban Raiser y Rias.

-¿Cómo estáis? – preguntó Rossweisse.

-Estamos bien. – respondió el rubio.

-Nos hemos hecho cargo de nuestros oponentes. – dijo Xenovia mientras ponía a [Durandal] sobre su hombro.

-Ningún problema. – sonrió orgulloso John mientras Koneko asentía.

-Bien, entonces debemos esperar a Akeno e iremos a por Raiser. – el rubio dirigió su mirada a su ama.

_[La [Reina] de Raiser Phoenix ha sido eliminada]_

-¡Muy bien Akeno! – exclamaron todos contentos.

Pocos segundos después, volando por el cielo, la morena Gremory hizo acto de presencia.

-Ufufufú. Parece que todos estáis bien. – sonrió.

-Todos hemos cumplido nuestra parte. – Habló Kiba – Ahora hemos de terminar este combate. – la mirada de todos fueron al techo del edificio, donde Raiser y Rias se encontraban intercambiando ataques.

El equipo Gremory sacó sus alas y ascendió rápidamente hasta colocarse detrás de su ama.

-Chicos. – les sonrió la pelirroja.

-Pse. Todos aquí. Es realmente molesto. – Masculló Raiser – Pero que estéis todos aquí no significa…

-¡Hermano!

Ante el grito de Ravel, Raiser se dignó a abrir los ojos para mirar a los Gremory. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba bien jodido.

Kiba había invocado su [Sacred Gear] y estaba invocando un rio de espadas tanto sacro-demoniacas como de otros elementos en su dirección.

Rossweisse había invocado decenas de círculos mágicos a su alrededor, impidiéndole escapar.

John tenía concentrada una gran cantidad de mayor y viento. Tanto que incluso afectaban un poco al chico.

Koneko había acumulado una gran cantidad de Ki.

Gasper había usado sus ojos para inmovilizarle durante un leve instante.

Xenovia había acumulado una gran cantidad de aura sagrada en [Durandal].

Akeno había creado un poderoso rayo santo y sonreía como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Rias, por su parte, había creado cientos de pequeñas esferas de [Poder de la Destrucción].

-¡Ahora! – exclamó la pelirroja.

Al instante, cientos de ataques impactaron contra el cuerpo de Raiser Phoenix. Ravel solo podía observar aterrada el intenso e inacabable ataque contra su hermano. Para mal de Raiser, cada vez que su cuerpo se recuperaba, una nueva ola le golpeaba. Así, una y otra y otra vez.

Los Gremory intentaban no usar toda su energía en cada ataque, pues no sabían si Raiser caería ante tal superioridad ofensiva, por eso debían de usar lo justo y necesario en cada ataque.

-¡Alto! – exclamó Rias.

Todos pararon sus ataques contra el rubio.

La humareda era tal que no podían ver nada de nada, por lo que la guardia la mantenían en alto todo el tiempo.

Al dispersarse el polvo se pudo ver lo que quedaba de Raiser. La mitad de la cara, la otra mitad o se le veía los huesos o no tenía nada, el cuello y el pecho, los cuales tenían gravísimas quemaduras. Eso era lo único que quedaba de Raiser Phoenix.

Su energía se había agotado. Su cuerpo había ido tardando más en recuperarse de cada ataque, por lo que había llegado un momento en el que la recuperación era demasiado lenta.

Había fallado. Había subestimado en demasié a Rias y su grupo… y por ello había pagado este alto precio. Sabía que si se levantaba volvería a ser atacado con tal inmenso poder ofensivo. Sabía que a sus contrincantes aún les quedaba mucho poder para continuar así un buen rato.

Y a eso contándole el poder sagrado de las espadas de ambos [Caballos], el de la [Reina], el [Sacred Gear] del [Alfil], la magia de la [Torre], el [Sacred Gear] del [Peón], el Ki de la [Torre] y el obvio poder de su [Rey].

No, no quería seguir. Si seguía así, su energía se acabaría agotando. Las consecuencias serían horribles.

-Me… rindo… - murmuró el Phoenix con los ojos abiertos por el miedo.

Ravel, asombrada y aterrada, observaba como el cuerpo de su hermano, así como el suyo propio, iban desapareciendo del campo de batalla.

_*Raiser Phoenix ha sido eliminado. La ganadora es Rias Gremory*_

Los Gremory, todo el equipo, gritó de júbilo al ver que habían derrotado a Raiser. Rias no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a sus compañeros y amigos. Todos, por sus propios méritos, habían vencido a Raiser.

Ahora era libre, y con ello le evitaba un mal destino a su querido sequito.

XXXXX

Desde el palco VIP, Issei veía contento la celebración del equipo Gremory. Se levantó de su asiento, se despidió de los presentes y, junto a sus dos hermanas, abandonó el castillo para irse a casa.

-"Aun os queda un largo camino, Rias. Y tu próximo oponente es Sairaorg. Espero que este combate te haya servido para afianzar lazos y comprobar vuestro nivel"

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores. He de informaros que el fic ha terminado. Bueno, en realidad aún queda el epilogo. Es posible que alguno este triste por esta noticia. En realidad tenía pensado extenderlo hasta después del ataque al [Inframundo], pero he pensado que cortarlo aquí es lo mejor. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del fic, pues definitivamente no voy a extenderlo más, y que os guste el epilogo, pues aun os debo un lemon XDDD


	32. Familia Hyodo

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Epílogo:

**FAMILIA HYODO**

* * *

Han pasado tantas cosas en estos últimos diez años. El combate entre Gremory y Bael, con la victoria del segundo, el ataque al [Inframundo], mi casi muerte a manos de Shalba, el asunto de los [Dragones Oscuros], magos y vampiros, la rebelión de algunos sectores de la Iglesia, el Trihexa… Demasiadas cosas pasaron ese año, pero aquí estoy… el día de mi boda con la mujer de mi vida, la [Arcángel] Gabriel.

Me sudan las manos e intento secármelas disimuladamente en el pantalón. Estoy nervioso, en unos minutos veré entrar a la mujer que compartirá su vida conmigo del brazo de Baraqiel. Ciertamente fue una sorpresa para todos que se lo pidiera a él, pero ambos habían compartido buenos momentos cuando estuvieron en el [Cielo]. Además, al no estar ni Dios ni Miguel y ser ella la actual líder del [Cielo], no era mala idea.

Aún sigo sin poder creerme que haya llegado este día. Hace apenas un año que le pedí matrimonio. Me acuerdo perfectamente. Estábamos en una isla Griega y, aprovechando una fiesta del pueblo de la isla, me declaré.

Dulio, a mi lado ya que él será el que oficie la boda, charla conmigo para intentar tranquilizarme. Observo a todos los invitados a la boda. El lugar es una pequeña iglesia en el centro de Europa. Reconozco a todos los invitados. Los [Serafines], algunos líderes de [Grígori], los Gremory y Sitri, mi hija Saphira, que ya es toda una dragona, en modo mini junto a Tannin, algunos líderes de [Facciones] amigas y poco más. Algo pequeño e íntimo.

Entonces escucho la marcha nupcial y el sonido de las puertas abriéndose. Entonces te veo y me quedo sin aliento. Estás hermosa, una luz te rodea y tu sonrisa me muestra lo feliz que estás.

Baraqiel avanza contigo y te entrega a mí y enlazas tu brazo con el mío. Dulio oficializa la boda intentando no alárgalo más de la cuenta por respeto a varios invitados. Una vez que termina su parte, nos toca a nosotros. Nos juramos amor eterno en el altar y te beso para sellar nuestro pacto. Fotos, abrazos, felicitaciones de nuestros allegados.

Algunos me raptan a mí y otros a Gabriel para charlar antes de ir al combate. El lugar donde se hará la comida y cena es un lujoso hotel no muy alejado de la Iglesia. La fiesta dura hasta altas horas de la noche. Ha habido de todo, desde momentos vergonzosos hasta grandes carcajadas.

Poco después de pasar las dos de la noche, la fiesta llega a su fin para mí y para Gabriel. Mi mente vagaba en lo que iba a pasar esa noche y costaba controlarme. Una vez saludado a todos los invitados nos retiramos a un hotel rural en los bosques de Alemania que habíamos rentado para nuestra luna de miel.

Una vez llegamos al hotel dejamos las cosas en nuestra habitación. Entonces, para hacerlo como se debe, salimos de la habitación, la cargo en brazos mientras ella se ríe, y entramos nuevamente.

Veo su sonrojo y su sonrisa difícil de ocultar mientras mira perdida el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Después de tantos años… por fin ha pasado. – la oigo murmurar con la mirada fija en el anillo.

Yo la miro a los ojos y comienzo a besarla, pegándome a ella. Profundizo el beso, exploro su boca como tantas veces lo hice. Intento calmarme, aunque me es difícil, a partir de ahora ella es mía y yo suyo.

Gabriel me separa sin aliento.

-E-espera. Antes me gustaría cambiarme.

Yo alzo una ceja curioso. Vestida como va no me importa. Ver ese hermoso traje de novia en ella solo me enciende aún más. A pesar de todo yo asiento y ella se encierra en el baño.

-Va a matarme. – murmuro mientras veo la puerta.

-[Ya ha llegado la hora, socio. Después de tantos años podrás calmar al dragón] – comenta Ddraig con guasa.

-"Vete a la mierda. ¿Podríais dejarme tranquilo solo por esta noche?"

-[Podemos intentarlo]

-"¿Y si os vais a algún sitio?"

-_[No podemos, pero juramos no molestar]_

-Eso espero.

Cuando abre la puerta del baño me quedo totalmente de piedra. Ella si es una verdadera [Diosa de la Belleza]. Me costaba respirar al verla con una diminuta bombacha blanca, unas medias a la rodilla blancas y un baby doll del mismo color. Sus pechos… no era la primera vez que los veía, pues antes he tenido oportunidades.

Sin embargo sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionaba y me sonrojé. Ella también se sonroja mientras se rasca la mejilla y su brazo restante se lo pasa por el estómago.

-F-fue idea de las chicas. – murmuró avergonzada.

-"¡Dios os bendiga!"

XXXXX

En el lugar de la fiesta, ciertas demonios sufrieron un pequeño picazo en la cabeza mientras Metatrón y Sandalphon se reían divertidas.

XXXXX

Yo me acerco, tiro de ella hacia mí y la beso con pasión. Después de unos minutos dejo sus labios y sigo por sus mejillas, oreja y cuello.

-Ise… - la escucho suspirar.

Vuelvo a sus labios y profundizo mi beso en su boca y escucho un gemido ahogado. Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo reacciona al suyo. Mi mano derecha la coloco en su cuello para ayudarme a profundizar mientras con mi otra mano acaricio su cuerpo.

Abandono su boca y beso su clavícula. Gabriel gime y me aprieta los hombros con sus manos. Me rodea el cuello con sus manos y yo profundizo el beso mientras acaricio su espalda y bajo. Bajo a sus caderas, llego a su trasero, lo aprieto y lo pego a mi entrepierna.

Dicho apretón le provoca otro gemido. La alzo, enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura. Avanzo hasta la cama, sentándome en ella, colocándola en mi regazo. Le beso el cuello, y bajo hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos. Al llegar a las gemelas me detengo a observarla. Me mira sonrojada y jadeante mientras yo le bajo las tiritas del baby doll, observando sus pechos nuevamente.

No puedo evitar gemir al verlos. Ardo en deseos de descontrolarme y dejarme llevar, pero es nuestra primera vez y debo y quiero hacerlo bien. Siguiendo algunos consejos de los chicos, empiezo a besar su pecho y siento como suben y bajan a causa de su respiración irregular. Llego al pezón y lo beso, su gemido hace que lo meta en mi boca, lo lama, lo bese.

Gabriel gime con fuerza mientras me coge la cabeza para apretarme contra sus gemelas mientras empieza a restregarse contra mí. Mi paciencia está llegando a su límite. Aprovechando ese momento me quita la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa.

Le quito el baby doll suavemente, la tumbo en la cama y le quito las medias blancas para llenarla de besos. Ella continúa acariciándome, recorriéndome y besándome cada vez que puede, pues yo no dejo de besar su cuerpo, lamerlo. Sus gemidos son música para mis oídos.

La beso nuevamente en la boca mientras bajo por su cuerpo, no dejando sitio sin besar o lamer, dejando un rastro de besos y deteniéndome en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Le miro a los ojos para pedirle permiso. Ella, avergonzada, asiente.

Le indico que levante las caderas y comienzo a bajarle la ropa interior. Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza, avergonzada. Yo no puedo evitar quedarme mirando como un bobo, pero me doy cuenta de su situación, así que me pongo a su altura y la beso para calmarla y para calmarme yo también.

La miro a los ojos mientras bajo mi mano y toco su sexo. Ella gime, yo ahogo un gemido al sentir la humedad de ese lugar. La erección ya me duele y sé que es notoria porque la veo mirarme y tragar.

Ella, con manos temblorosas, empieza a quitarme el pantalón mientras gime debido a que mi mano no ha dejado esa zona.

Me acomodo encima de ella, entre sus piernas y comienzo a acariciarla. Muevo mi mano rápidamente sobre su clítoris lo más suave que puedo. Es difícil saber si lo estás haciendo bien, pues a veces hace pequeñas muecas. Yo me disculpo, intentando ser más suave.

-No aguanto más. – le susurro.

Ella me mira y dulcemente me sonríe.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar más.

Sonriendo la besé mientras abría sus piernas delicadamente. Cogí a Junior y lo acerqué. Su sexo húmedo tocando mi miembro arrancó un gemido de mis labios. Poco a poco fui abriéndome paso dentro suyo. La sentía estrecha, tensa.

-Intenta relajarte. – le murmuro mientras me detengo para que se adapte.

Poco a poco fui entrando hasta conseguir estar totalmente dentro. Dios, no pensé que este placer pudiera existir realmente. Sentir su humedad, como su cuerpo me apretaba. Esperé a que ella me diera permiso para moverme.

Me sorprendí un poco al no notar sangre, pero después de todo ella tenía miles de años y había luchado en guerras, por lo que tampoco era muy extraño. Una vez que ella me dio permiso empecé a moverme lentamente, procurando ser delicado.

Tiempo después comencé a aumentar el ritmo. Sus besos me embriagaban, sus gemidos, el calor de su cuerpo, como su sexo apretaba el mío. A medida que más rápido me movía más estrecha la sentía.

-Dios Gabriel… no creo que pueda…

-¡I-Ise!

Clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, arañándome mientras llegaba al climas, para poco después llegar yo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al notar el éxtasis. Unos segundos después abrí mis ojos para ver al ser más hermoso del mundo.

Gabriel tenía los ojos cerrados y pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus ojos. Su rostro sonrojado y su boca abierta intentando recuperar el aire. Su cuerpo temblaba producto del éxtasis. Abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?

-Me siento un poco extraña, pero feliz.

-Te amo, Gabriel.

-Y yo a ti, Ise.

Y nos besamos, dando por finalizada la noche, pues me aconsejaron no hacerlo otra vez esta noche por posibles molestias para mi esposa.

* * *

_**Mil años después**_

El [Jardín del Edén]. Después de la destrucción del Trihexa, la reconstrucción del [Cielo], así como todos los lugares atacados, habían costado más de lo esperado, pero se consiguió.

Cierta rubia se encontraba recostada en un árbol, leyendo un libro mientras observaba de vez en cuando a cierto par.

Su primera hija, su pequeña dragona Saphira, y su hija más pequeña.

Saphira se había convertido en toda una dragona. Poderosa, inteligente, valiente. Saphira jugaba con la más pequeña de sus hermanas, la cuarta Hyodo.

Lucy Hyodo, de tan solo un año, se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en la verde hierba intentando agarrar la cola de la dragona, riendo cuando lo conseguía. Tenía el cabello dorado y los ojos azules. Era una mini copia de Gabriel.

-¡Madre!

Desvió su vista del libro al escuchar las voces de su primera hija y su tercera hija. Ambas venían corriendo hasta donde estaba su madre.

Eri Hyodo, la mayor de todas. Una hermosa mujer idéntica a su madre salvo por el cabello castaño y ojos castaños.

Elena Hyodo, la segunda hija, la tercera en la línea, otra clon de Gabriel, pero con el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos azules.

-¿Qué sucede, hijas?

-¿Has visto a padre o a Dulio? – preguntó Eri.

-No, no les he visto.

-¡Maldición! ¡Esos malditos! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Esto es importante!

-¿?

Ante la actitud de su hija mayor, Gabriel miró a su segunda hija.

-Resulta que hay una importante reunión y no les encontramos. – Elena se encogió de hombros – Y Jeth está en Asgard como nuestro representante. No podemos contar con él.

-Entiendo. En ese caso iré yo. ¿Podéis cuidar de vuestra hermana pequeña?

-No creo que haga falta ni pedirlo.

Ambas rubias observaron como la castaña se encontraba jugando con sus dos hermanas, la dragona y la más pequeña.

Esa chica tenía serios problemas de bipolaridad.

XXXXX

En la ciudad de Asgard, Jeth Hyodo, el segundo hijo, el único varón de los hermanos Hyodo, se encontraba teniendo una seria charla con el actual [Dios Jefe Nórdico], Thor.

Jeth se parecía mucho a su padre, salvo que tanto el color de su cabello así como el de sus ojos era más claro que el de su padre.

-¡Te digo que te equivocas! – exclamaba el rubio.

-¡Y yo te digo que no! ¡Tú estás totalmente equivocado! – gritaba Jeth.

-¡¿Cómo osas?! ¡Tengo toda la razón!

-¡Que no la tienes, cenutrio!

Todos los presentes en la sala observaban con pena a ambos adultos discutir con tanta energía por una estupidez.

-¡Te digo que Lobezno no nació con garras de hueso! – decía el rubio.

-¡Mira, pedazo de atontao! – Sacando un comic de quien sabe dónde, el Hyodo se lo puso frente a la cara - ¡Garras de hueso!

-…

-¡Ja, he ganado! ¡Ahora debes llamarme su Majestad el Todopoderoso! – dijo con arrogancia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El Dios rubio tuvo un tic en la cabeza mientras mascullaba el nuevo título del castaño. Los demás negaban con la cabeza, avergonzados por ver a su líder haciendo tal cosa.

XXXXX

Por otra parte, en un casino de Las Vegas, Issei Hyodo se encontraba reunido junto a otras personas de bastante importancia en otras [Facciones]. Dichas personas eran Dulio Gesualdo, el [Maou] Sairaorg Bael, el [Caballero] mas poderoso del [Inframundo] Yuuto Kiba, uno de los [Peones] mas poderosos del [Inframundo] John Walker, el [Alfil] y vampiro mas poderoso Gasper Vladi y el [Maou] Milicas Gremory.

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa de póker. Decenas de personas estaban agolpadas alrededor, observando la gran partida. Todos se miraban fijamente con serias miradas. Los minutos iban pasando y la partida estaba por acabar. Entonces, cuando llegó el momento.

-¡Escalera Real de Color! – exclamó John Walker.

-¡Oh, venga ya!

-¡No me jodas!

-Maldición.

El albino celebrara su victoria en esa mano mientras los demás demonios se lamentaban por las pérdidas.

-Oye Dulio, ¿no teníamos una importante reunión hoy? – le preguntó Issei al rubio.

-…

Este abrió sus ojos, gesto imitado por el castaño.

-¡Dulio Gesualdo! ¡Issei Hyodo!

El potente grito llamó la atención de todos los presentes. A lo lejos pudieron ver a cierta rubia que caminaba hacia ellos a grandes pasos, emitiendo una poderosa aura asesina.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Griselda!

-¡Corre, corre!

Ambos [Serafines] empezaron a correr, huyendo de la ira de la mujer.

-¡Venid ahora mismo y sufrid el castigo por vuestra irresponsabilidad! – exclamaba Griselda mientras corría detrás del dúo.

-Si es que no aprenden. – Comentó Kiba mientras miraba al resto - ¿A quién le toca repartir?

* * *

Bueno, ahora sí que si este fic ha tocado a su fin. Espero que os haya gustado. Un resumen del presente y futuro. Gracias a todos por las lecturas, favoritos, followers y reviews. En serio, muchas gracias XDDD

Por si alguien no se ha aclarado, así van los hijos:

Saphira (dragona adoptada), Eri, Jeth, Elena y Lucy.

Ah, por cierto, la diferencia de edades entre los hermanos Hyodo os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. ¿Años? ¿Décadas? ¿Siglos? A vuestro gusto XD


	33. OVA

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-_[Ascalon]_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

OVA:

**¿FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS?**

* * *

La pequeña Lucy estaba de lo más feliz aquel día. No solo porque era su décimo cumpleaños, sino porque su hermano y hermanas mayores le habían prometido algo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

A ella le gustaba el invierno, y no solo porque fuera la estación de su cumpleaños, sino porque le gustaba la nieve y el frio. Lo prefería al calor. A su tan corta edad ya había visitado varios mundos como el [Inframundo], el [Olimpo] o el [Valhala]. Pero ese día, el día de su cumpleaños, sus hermanos la llevarían por primera vez al mundo humano. Aun recordaba cuando se lo dijeron como si hubiera sido ayer.

.

(Flashback – 3 días atrás)

La pequeña rubia se encontraba leyendo un libro infantil apoyada en un árbol del [Jardín del Edén]. Junto a ella había una pequeña larva de dragón de color dorado. La conoció cuando fue al territorio del dragón Tannin en una de sus tantas visitas junto a su padre. Se habían cogido cariño nada más verse, y juntos formaban una pareja demoledora. ¡Nadie era capaz de decirles NO!

-¡Lucy! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

La pequeña niña dejó de leer para levantar su vista en busca de la persona que le estaba llamando. Se trataba de su hermano Jeth.

El pequeño dragón también se incorporó, gruñendo disgustado.

-Venga, venga. Tienes que llevarte bien con mi hermano. – le decía Lucy mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Para problema de su hermano, el pequeño dragón, al igual que casi todos los de su especie, odiaba a los otros machos, por lo que solía tener muchísimos problemas cuando este estaba junto a su hermana pequeña.

Por desgracia para la pequeña larva, tuvo que aprender de malas a no meterme con Jeth. No por nada era el hijo varón del [Sekiryuutei]. Todos sus hijos eran muy poderosos. No solo habían heredado un gran poder sagrado de la madre, sino también un gran poder dragontino del padre.

Eri, la mayor de todos, hacía tiempo había igualado y superado el poder de un Dios de [Clase Baja] y [Clase Media]. Incluso Jeth y Elena lo habían superado.

Apareciendo entre los árboles, su hermano mayor Jeth hizo acto de presencia. Al contrario que la gran mayoría de ángeles del [Cielo], Jeth solía vestir traje, la mayor parte de las veces un pantalón de traje negro o azul oscuro y camisa o bien blanca o azul clara. En este caso iba con lo segundo en ambas cosas.

-¡Ah, aquí estas…! Y tú también. – masculló al ver a la larva. Esta le devolvió el saludo con un gruñido – Oye Lucy, ¿no te dijo mamá que no puedes traer a Draco aquí sin permiso?

-Pero a mamá no le importa. – respondió dulcemente ella ladeando su rostro.

La pequeña Lucy era pura inocencia y adorabilidad.

-No, pero a mí sí. – murmuró por lo bajini – Bueno, he venido a llevarte con nuestras hermanas. Tenemos una cosa muy importante que decirte. – sonrió de lado.

Un gran brillo surgió en los ojos de Lucy, levantándose de golpe, tumbando sin querer a Draco.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos, vamos! – gritaba mientras corría hacia la salida.

-¡Espera!

GRRR

-¡Auch! ¡Oye, capullo, ve a morderle el culo a tu madre!

Creando una brecha, el castaño mayor cogió de la cola a Draco, lanzándolo hacia esta. No debía preocuparse. Ese bicho sabía volar… y lo había mandado de vuelta al territorio de Tannin.

Acariciándose el trasero, el chico avanzó hacia el ascensor, donde su pequeña hermanita lo esperaba ansiosa.

-¿Y Draco?

-Se ha tenido que ir. – masculló el castaño dándole un botón.

-¡Lo has vuelto a tirar por la brecha! – le acusó señalándole con un dedo e hinchando los mofletes.

A cualquiera que la viera le daría un ataque de diabetes ante tanta dulzura.

-¡Me ha mordido el culo!

-¡Eso no es excusa!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Y así discutieron un largo rato. Bajaron hasta el [Primer Cielo], donde las demás hermanas los esperaban. Estaban Eri, Elena y Saphira. La dragona se encontraba en su forma humana. Una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer de largo cabello azul, al igual que sus ojos azules.

-Estabais tardando. – dijo Saphira.

-Lo lamento. Tuvimos un pequeño y molesto inconveniente.

-¡Jeth tiró a Draco por una brecha!

-¡Oye!

Las tres mujeres solo pudieron suspirar.

-¿Y qué es eso que queréis decirme? – preguntó Lucy.

-Verás, nos vamos a ir durante dos días al territorio de los [Dioses Shinto], por lo que queríamos decirte algo antes de irnos. – Le explicó Eri – Hemos pensado en que, para el día de tu cumpleaños, podríamos ir al mundo humano. ¿Qué te parece?

La sonrisa de Lucy le cubrió toda la cara. Eso era una de las cosas que más deseaba en el mundo.

-¡Si! ¡Si quiero! ¡Quiero ir allí! – Gritaba mientras daba saltos - ¿Pero a cuál?

La pregunta tenía todo el sentido del mundo. En los últimos mil años la Humanidad había dado un salto más que gigantesco. No solo su tecnología había avanzado hasta límites insospechados, sino que el avance era tal que había permitido colonizar otros planetas y trasformar otros, como era el caso de Marte, el cual había vuelto a ser habitable gracias a la tecnología humana.

-Iremos a la Tierra, por supuesto. Queremos que conozcas el lugar donde nació papá. – comentó Elena.

-¡Bien! ¡Por fin conoceré ese lugar!

La pequeña deseaba con toda su alma conocer aquel lugar donde nació y vivió su padre antes de irse definitivamente al [Cielo]. Tenía entendido que sus padres vivieron allí durante varias décadas.

-Perfecto. Entonces el día de tu cumple iremos allí y luego volveremos. ¿Qué te parece? Pasar la mañana y tarde y volver para celebrar con los demás.

-¡Siiii!

(Fin flashback)

.

Ese día apenas había podido dormir. La emoción de ir al mundo humano era algo que la tenía en constante excitación. Pero, aunque fuera tarde, al final consiguió dormirse.

-Lucy~. Lucy~.

La pequeña rubia escuchó como la llamaban con dulzura mientras la sacudían suavemente. Bostezando y tallándose los ojos, la pequeña se despertó. Observó su habitación y encontró a quien la había llamado. Se trataba de Saphira, que tenía una gran sonrisa.

Al instante todo signo de sueño le abandonó.

-¿Estas lista? – Lucy estaba por gritar que sí, pero la dragona le tapó la boca – Shhh. Madre no debe saber de este viaje, ¿ok? Padre la mantendrá entretenida mientras estamos fuera.

-¿Mami no sabe? No le gusta que no le digan las cosas.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero debes saber, que si le hubiéramos preguntado hubiera dicho que no. ¿Tú quieres que te diga que no?

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Yo quiero ir! – gritó en voz baja.

-Pues entonces quítate el pijama, vístete y nos marchamos en seguida. Los demás esperan en el salón.

Abandonando el cuarto de la menor de los Hyodo, Saphira se reunió con el resto de hermanos en el salón de la casa.

Debido a que su madre era la actual líder del [Cielo], dado que su tío Miguel seguía sellado junto a Trihexa, Raphael, Uriel y otros tantos líderes, la residencia de Issei y Gabriel había sido reubicada al [Sexto Cielo], donde los actuales [Serafines] tenían sus residencias.

La casa Hyodo parecía la típica casa humana. Un dúplex, para ser más específicos. Constaba de dos pisos. En el primero, el bajo, había un pequeño jardín que daba acceso a la entrada principal. Nada más entrar ya uno se encontraba en el salón-comedor. También estaban la cocina y otras dos salas. Una de ellas era la habitación del matrimonio Hyodo, que tenía un cuarto de baño para ellos solos, y la otra el despacho. Si al entrar uno seguía recto se encontraría con unas escaleras que daban acceso al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los hijos, tres aseos y una sala multiusos.

Nada más bajar las escaleras, Saphira se encontró con el resto de hermanos.

Jeth volvía a vestir un traje, pero esta vez pantalón negro y camisa roja.

Eri llevaba unos vaqueros y un top con los hombros descubiertos.

Elena llevaba una falda larga blanca y una blusa azul clara.

Saphira vestía unos pitillos negros y camisa de manga ancha azul oscura.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Elena al no ver a la más pequeña de los Hyodo.

-Acaba de despertarse. – Contestó Saphira mientras abría el frigorífico – Al parecer estaba muy ansiosa por lo de hoy y no podía dormirse. – Sacó una cerveza – Pero ya está arreglado. Estará aquí en un santiamén.

-¿No es un poco pronto para empezar a beber? – habló Eri con claro disgusto al ver la cerveza.

-Bah. Da igual. No es como si me fuera a emborrachar.

-Eso si no tiene destilado del tío Tannin.

-… - miró el contenido y le dio un largo sorbo – Nop. No tiene. No sabía que padre tenía de esas.

-Las tiene, pero mamá no lo sabe. – contestó Jeth para luego taparse la boca.

Las tres hermanas le miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Papa tiene? – la sonrisa de Saphira causó un escalofrió en el único hermano - ¿Y dónde las guarda~?

-¡Yo no sé nada!

-¿En serio~?

La dragona se fue acercando, provocando que Jeth caminara hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

-Si no me lo dices… tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza.

El pobre empezó a temblar al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hermana mayor.

-¿Sacarle a la fuerza qué?

Todos se quedaron inmóviles al ver a la pequeña Lucy en la cima de las escaleras. Llevaba un vestido blanco con los bordes dorados. Bajando rápidamente, la pequeña se plantó entre ambos hermanos.

-N-nada Lucy. N-no iba a sacarme nada a la fuerza. – respondió nervioso Jeth.

-Si… eso…

La mirada de Saphira le hacía saber que continuarían esa charla luego.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos todos! ¡Ahora vámonos antes de que mamá llegue y nos interrogue! – exclamó Eri cogiendo en brazos a Lucy.

-¡Puedo caminar sola!

La pequeña rubia se revolvió hasta conseguir que la dejara en el suelo.

-Está creciendo tan rápido.

Los otros tres solo rodaron los ojos ante el melodrama de la castaña.

A paso rápido abandonaron el [Sexto Cielo]. Una vez llegaron al ascensor le dieron al botón para bajar al [Primer Cielo].

-Por cierto hermanita, feliz cumpleaños. – felicitaron todos al mismo tiempo.

La pequeña sonrió de lo más contenta y abrazó a cada uno.

Una vez llegaron hasta el [Primer Cielo], los mayores observaron a todos lados esperando no ver cierta cabellera rubia. Haciendo un gesto, Saphira corrió rápida hasta una casa. Haciendo nuevamente un gesto, uno a uno, todos los hermanos fueron detrás de ella.

Repitieron dicha acción varias veces. Los demás ángeles o bien les veían extrañados o bien se reían. Cuando el quinto estaba a punto de llegar a las [Doradas Puertas], una voz varonil los detuvo. Durante un segundo los cuatro adultos se pusieron tiesos.

-¿Os vais sin siquiera dejar que felicite a mi pequeña?

-¡Papi~!

Al reconocer la voz de su padre pudieron suspirar. Volviéndose observaron a un hombre de mediana edad sosteniendo a su pequeña mientras le entregaba un regalo.

Issei Hyodo, uno de los dos ángeles más poderosos del [Cielo], el [Sekiryuutei]. Su aspecto físico era el de un hombre en sus treinta años. El cabello lo tenía corto y llevaba una barba de diez días.

-Felicidades Lucy. Toma un regalito.

-¡Si!

Entregándole una pequeña caja, la pequeña no tardó en abrirlo. Dentro había un pequeño broche.

-¡Qué bonito!

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.

-¡Pónmelo, pónmelo!

Con gran agilidad, el castaño cogió parte de sus dorados cabellos y le puso el broche.

-Te queda maravilloso.

-¡Gracias!

-Por un instante me has asustado, viejo. – comentó Jeth acercándose.

-La próxima vez intentaré darte un infarto. – le dijo en tono severo – os ibais a ir sin avisarme.

-Pensábamos que estarías con mamá.

-Tu madre esta con Asia, Irina, Metatrón y Sandalphon.

-Ah.

-¿Y ya os vais? ¿No es acaso temprano?

-Papá, son las diez de la mañana. – intervino Elena – Si queremos estar aquí a las seis y que Lucy vea lo suficiente, entonces debemos irnos temprano o poco podremos enseñarle.

-Entiendo. Tened mucho cuidado. Sobre todo tu, Lucy.

-¡Si papi!

Dándole un beso en la mejilla, y recibiendo otro, el castaño dejó a la pequeña rubia en el suelo, la cual fue corriendo junto a sus hermanos. No pasó mucho antes de que pasaran a través de las [Puertas Doradas] y desaparecieran de su vista.

-Bueeeeeno. A seguir con el trabajo. – chocando sus palmas, el castaño fue a sus quehaceres.

* * *

_**Mundo humano – La Tierra**_

El mundo humano. Aquí lugar en el cual había una mezcla de caos impresionante. O por lo menos así fue hace mil años. La crisis, la contaminación, el efecto invernadero. Todo ello conllevó a una nueva y corta [Edad de Hielo] y ascenso del nivel del mar. Por suerte, o por instinto de supervivencia, los humanos dejaron atrás los combustibles fósiles y se centraron en una nueva fuente de energía limpia e ilimitada… la fusión nuclear. Llevó muchos años, pero consiguieron usarla. Gracias a eso la crisis energética acabó.

Ese fue el primer paso para el avance humano. Poco a poco las cosas fueron mejorando en cuanto al medio ambiente, claro que los problemas sociales, económicos y políticos fueron otro tema.

En fin, a pesar de que eso pasó hace siglos, aún siguen habiendo lugares donde las consecuencias eran notorias. Por ejemplo Canadá y norte de EEUU o el Norte de Europa, donde aun había ciudades bajo la nieve, pues la temperatura global bajó y la nieve llegó más al sur.

Pero dejando de lado el tema climático, la Tierra se había convertido nuevamente en el paraíso que fue. Ahora mismo la población mundial era de mil millones. Gracias al avance humano en el último milenio, actualmente habían colonizado o terraformado veinte nuevos planetas, por lo que no había ningún planeta con sobre población.

Por ese motivo, la Naturaleza había vuelto a su esplendor y el hombre había conseguido fusionar naturaleza y tecnología.

Los cinco hermanos habían aparecido en una ciudad japonesa… la ciudad de Kuoh. Si iban a iniciar un tour de unas horas por la Tierra, el primer lugar al que se debía ir era a esa ciudad. La ciudad de Kuoh había cambiado mucho, al igual que el resto de ciudades humanas, en el último milenio. No se había vuelto una metrópolis, pues apenas había crecido, pero ya no era como aquella ciudad donde vivieron los Hyodo durante varias décadas.

-Aquí estamos, en Kuoh. Aquí es donde nuestros padres y yo vivimos durante varios años. Tantas cosas sucedieron aquí… - con una sonrisa nostálgica, Saphira empezó a observar los alrededores - ¡Jajajaja! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Sigue en el mismo lugar!

Los demás miraron al lugar donde indicaba su hermana, observando un moderno edificio, el instituto de Kuoh.

-¿Qué es ese sitio? – preguntó Lucy, quien agarraba la mano de Elena.

-Ese lugar es donde nuestro padre dio clases hace siglos. Ciertamente no es el mismo edificio, pero si el mismo lugar. – Explicó la dragona – Es increíble que siga en el mismo lugar.

-Bueno, esta ciudad no parece haber cambiado en cuanto a extensión se refiere. – Habló Jeth – He visto mapas y planos y su dimensión no ha cambiado mucho. Quizás un par de kilómetros cuadrados. Y la estructura tampoco. Edificios de no más de dos o tres plantas de altura. E incluso hay más parque y vegetación. Y el bosque también ha crecido hasta estar casi parejo a la ciudad.

-Dudo que la casa siga estando aquí. Nah, seguro que pasó como con el insti.

-Hermana, ¿tú fuiste ahí? – volvió a preguntar Lucy a Saphira.

-Cuando era joven si fui. Fue una época bastante entretenida.

Durante unas dos horas los hermanos recorrieron las calles de la ciudad. La pequeña Lucy se maravillaba con todo lo que veía. Cada cosa nueva era un gran descubrimiento.

-¿Y cómo es la Tierra? ¿Cómo es el resto del mundo humano? – preguntó de repente mientras terminaba de tomarse un helado.

Los cuatro hermanos se miraron mientras sacaban unos dispositivos. En uno apareció un holograma de la Tierra y las principales ciudades. Lucy atendió a las explicaciones de sus hermanos… hasta cierto punto en el cual su falta de juicio, producto de su corta edad, le hizo hacer algo ajeno a la voluntad de los mayores.

-Y podríamos terminar por ver Roma. Es un buen plan, ¿no os parece? – preguntó Elena mientras apagaba su dispositivo.

-Esto… hermanas…

-¿Roma? Hum. Pensaba acabar la guía viendo Paris. – opinó Saphira.

-Hermanas…

-Ni hablar. Tenemos que terminar viendo Barcelona. – dijo Eri cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Hermanas! – exclamó Jeth.

-¡¿Qué?! – le gritaron las tres al verse interrumpidas.

-… Lucy ha desaparecido.

-…

Se hizo el silencio un par de minutos y luego de comprobar que ciertamente su linda hermanita pequeña no estaba, se escuchó un grito que resonó en toda la ciudad nipona.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

XXXXX

En él [Cielo] Issei Hyodo se encontraba preparando la fiesta sorpresa para su hija más pequeña junto a algunos ángeles, Dulio, Griselda y sus dos hermanas menores, Asia e Irina, que se habían convertido en unas bellas mujeres.

Entonces, para sorpresa del castaño, un poderoso escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, provocando que temblara violentamente. Ante la actitud del hombre, Dulio se le acercó curioso.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He sentido una perturbación en la Fuerza. – respondió Issei con gesto serio.

-… mil años y no se te olvidan los diálogos. – sonrió divertido el rubio.

-¡Eso jamás! ¡Friki hasta la muerte!

-…

A distancia, el trio femenino solo negó con la cabeza mientras volvían a la planificación de la fiesta.

XXXXX

-Estamos perdidos… estamos perdiditos… ¡estamos perdiditos!

Jeth empezó a gritar histérico, repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez. Saphira se acercó hasta él, y empezó a abofetearle.

-¡Jeth – bofetada – controladito! – otra bofetada.

-Ah, lo siento hermana. Creo que me he…

PLAF-PLAF-PLAF

Otras tres bofetadas.

Al ver que la mayor no paraba, Elena se acercó a ella, cogiéndole el brazo.

-Hermana, creo que ya se ha calmado.

PLAF-PLAF-PLAF-PLAF

-Es mejor… – bofetada – asegurarse que… – bofetada – tener que… – bofetada – repetírselo… – doble bofetada – Ups. Lo lamento.

-Perdidi…

PLAF

-¡Deja de abofetearle! – Exclamó Eri ya harta - ¡Tenemos que buscar a Lucy!

Se puso en medio de ambos, dejando por fin al pobre Jeth libre. Tenía la cara algo hinchada por las bofetadas de su hermana mayor.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Me he pasado. – se disculpó Saphira elevando sus manos.

-Luego te disculpas. Ahora tenemos que buscarla.

-¿Y dónde se podría haber metido? – Se preguntó Elena en voz alta – Deberíamos haberle puesto un rastreador.

-….

Los cuatro hermanos se pusieron a pensar.

-¡Bien, lo primero será buscarla por aquí! – exclamó Saphira.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No creo que haya… - al caer en la cuenta, Jeth abrió sus ojos hasta parecer platos – No creerás que…

-Esa niña es muy lista. Estoy seguro de que ha aprendido a usarlas… posiblemente. – dijo severa la dragona.

-¡Oh santísima mierda!

-¡Buscadla por toda la ciudad! ¡En media hora nos encontraremos aquí! ¡Y recemos porque la encontremos!

Dispersándose en los cuatro puntos cardinales, los hermanos Hyodo recorrieron toda la ciudad corriendo en busca de la más pequeña de todos ellos. No solo por el temor a que le pase algo. Si su madre se enterase de que habían perdido a Lucy en el mundo humano…

No, no podían ni imaginárselo. Tendrían un castigo peor que cualquiera que hubiera sufrido su padre… que no era precisamente poco.

A la media hora de búsqueda volvieron a reunirse frente al instituto.

-¿Algo? – preguntó Elena ansiosa.

-Nada / Nop /Cero.

-Mierda. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Nuestra zona de búsqueda se ha ampliado a todo el planeta Tierra.

-A ver, mente fría. Pensemos. Somos listos y somos cuatro. ¡Algo tiene que ocurrírsenos! – gritó Eri.

Cerrando bocas, los cuatro se pusieron a pensar. Jeth sacó su dispositivo y empezó a ver las noticias, buscando con filtros sobre niñas de diez años rubias. Posiblemente algo encontraría.

Para su suerte, no pasó ni diez minutos para cuando algo le llegó.

-¿? ¡Ei, me ha llegado algo!

-¡A ver, a ver!

Colocando el dispositivo en medio del cuarteto, un holograma de un noticiario ruso apareció.

-*Nuevas e impactantes noticias. Una pequeña niña ha hecho acto de presencia en medio de una manifestación de un grupo extremista sobre el tema de la homosexualidad. Los policías han estado a punto de intervenir debido a la seguridad de la niña pero, para sorpresa de todos, la marcha se ha detenido ante un discurso, o eso creemos que era, de la pequeña. Aquí tienen unas imágenes*

La presentadora dio paso a unas imágenes. Se podía ver a un grupo de más de mil personas con carteles contra los homosexuales, y que muchos no tuvieran buenas pintas no relajaba a los hermanos.

Es más, diez de ellos fueron hacia la pequeña con no buenas intenciones precisamente, pero, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, los diez humanos, siete hombres y tres mujeres, se detuvieron y sentaron en el suelo mientras la niña les hablaba con una sonrisa. Poco a poco el resto de manifestantes se fueron acercando y sentando, escuchando a Lucy.

-Joder. – fue lo único que salió de los labios de los hermanos.

Sabían que su pequeña hermana era lo más adorable del mundo, pero no sabían que su poder de persuasión fuera TAAAAAN grande. Esa niña podría haber convencido a Rizevim para dejar atrás todo su plan de destruir el mundo.

Al final, después de su discurso, uno a uno fue abrazando a todos los humanos, que le devolvían ese abrazo con todo su cariño. Luego se marchó a quien sabe dónde, desapareciendo al cruzar una esquina.

Para sorpresa de los reporteros, los manifestantes tiraron sus carteles y megáfonos y se fueron a casa.

-¡Bien, próxima parada Moscú! – exclamó Eri.

XXXXX

Y así fue como comenzó el juego del pilla-pilla de los hermanos Hyodo. Cuando llegaron a Moscú buscaron y buscaron a su hermana, pero no la encontraron. No pasó mucho hasta que salió otro noticiario, esta vez en Sudáfrica, donde la pequeña rubia salía ayudando a varios mendigos.

Durante las siguientes horas, los cuatro hermanos mayores recorrieron prácticamente todas las capitales humanas de la Tierra. La pequeña Lucy aparecía y desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No llegaba a quedarse lo suficiente en el mismo sitio como para que sus hermanos lograran dar con ella.

Al final llegó la hora de volver. En ese momento los cuatro hermanos se encontraban en la ciudad de Brasilia, donde había ido su hermana pequeña por última vez.

XXXXX

-¡Ya estoy hasta el mismísimo…!

Eri empezó a gritar para liberar tensión. Cualquiera que la escuchara no diría que era una semi ángel, pues parecía más un camionero con mala uva.

-¿Cómo demonios es que siempre se nos escapa? ¿Tendrá algún sensor? – se preguntó Jeth mientras se sentaba en un banco totalmente agotado.

-Esa niña es un verdadero peligro. – comentó Saphira imitando al hombre – Y pensar que solo tiene diez años.

-Yo creo que llegará a superarnos. Me lo dice el instinto. – Dijo Elena mientras miraba su dispositivo - ¡Ay la virgen! – Gritó de repente - ¡Acabo de localizarla! ¡Esta en New York!

-¡Pues moved el culo putos gandules! – gritaba Eri mientras abría una brecha, entrando en ella rápidamente.

Los demás hermanos se asustaron durante un instante y luego fueron corriendo tras ella.

A miles y miles de kilómetros de Brasilia, en la ciudad e New York, la pequeña Lucy se encontraba en Central Park charlando con un grupo de mafiosos que habían intentado hacerle de todo menos bonito, ante el asombro de todos los transeúntes, pues esa banda era muy conocida y peligrosa.

.

(Flashback)

La pequeña Lucy había aparecido en alguna parte del inmenso parque de New York, Central Park. Tan maravillada como en el primer momento que llegó al mundo humano, fue avanzando por los caminos que cruzaban el parque. La noche era iluminada por las estrellas y la Luna mientras que el parque era iluminado por las farolas, dándole una hermosa imagen.

A pesar de ser de noche, el lugar estaba siendo frecuentado por muchísimas personas. Había varias decoraciones navideñas que le daban un hermoso toque al parque.

Lucy paseó maravillada por el lugar durante un larguísimo rato… hasta que se topó con un grupo de hombres que no tenían buenas intenciones.

-Jojojojo. Mirad lo que nos hemos encontrado. – se reía uno de los hombres con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

Nuevamente en el [Cielo], Issei tenía un escalofrió aún mayor.

-Mirad que monada nos hemos encontrado. Pagaran muy bien por ella. – dijo otro a la espalda de Lucy.

-Sin duda alguna muchachos. Hoy nos ha tocado el gordo.

Lucy solo ladeó la cabeza confusa sin entender.

Lo siguiente que pasó no se sabe que fue, pero si se sabe que, al ver a esos mafiosos junto a la niña, la gente empezó a llamar a la policía. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un par de minutos después a los hombres sentados frente a la niña mientras la miraban con adoración

(Fin flashback)

.

Los hermanos aparecieron en un callejón de la gran ciudad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Eri a punto de explotar nuevamente.

-En Central Park. – respondió Elena.

-¿Pero dónde? Ese sitio es enorme.

-… no lo sé. No dicen dónde.

-¡Joder!

Empezaron a correr por las calles hasta llegar a uno de los extremos del parque. Para sorpresa del cuarteto, vieron a alguien tomándose tranquilamente un perrito caliente.

-¡Vali Lucifer! – exclamó Eri mientras se abalanzaba sobre el susodicho.

Sacado de sus pensamientos, el [Hakuryuukou] alzó las cejas sorprendido al ver a la mujer frente a él.

-Tú… eres una de las hijas de Hyodo. – un brillo combativo asomó en los ojos del descendiente de Lucifer - ¡Perfecto! ¡Luchemos!

-¡Cierra la boca puto loco de las batallas! – Vali se asombró nuevamente - ¡Dime dónde está mi hermana! ¡La has visto! – le exigió mientras le agarraba de la camisa, encarándolo.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Eri, relájate. – Con un poco de esfuerzo Elena consiguió que su hermana soltara a Vali – Si, nuestra hermanita pequeña. Es rubia, ojos azules, tiene diez años y viste un vestido blanco. ¿Te suena?

-No. No la he visto por aquí.

-¡Me cago en tó lo cagable! ¡Dejemos a este imbécil aquí y vamos! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla que es casi la hora de volver! ¡Vamos!

Corriendo hacia el interior del parque, Eri dejó atrás a sus hermanos, que suspiraron aburridos por la actitud de la mujer. Se disculparon con Vali y corrieron hasta alcanzar a su hermana.

-Extraño. – murmuró mientras volvía a su cena.

XXXXX

En él [Cielo], cierto ángel de largos cabellos rubios observaba a cierta niña en su dispositivo. No agarraba con fuerza bruta, pero la tensión en su cuerpo era notable por algunos ligamentos que se observaban bajo su piel.

Gabriel mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Hacia unos diez minutos que había revisado su dispositivo para ver cómo iban las cosas en el mundo humano. Siempre lo hacía en esas fechas, para ver que todo seguía en orden. Pero no esperaba encontrar noticias de su hija más pequeña… sola… en el mundo humano…

Abandonando sus quehaceres, la líder del [Cielo] fue hasta el lugar donde se iba a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija más pequeña… pero solo buscaba una cabeza. Cuando la localizó avanzo hacia ella con paso firme. Todos se apartaban, temerosos de que la ira de aquella mujer cayera sobre ellos.

Irina y Asia, al verla, se espantaron debido al aura asesina de la mujer. Algunos círculos mágicos, que evitaban que los ángeles cayeran, aparecían alrededor de Gabriel, pero poco más.

-Ise~.

El castaño se puso totalmente rígido ante el llamado "cariñoso" de su esposa. Los presentes se alejaron cautelosamente del castaño, que se volvió lentamente para mirar a su mujer. El aura que rodeaba a Gabriel en ese instante hubiera acojonado incluso a los [Dragones Malignos].

-Querido esposo… - no le gustó nada de nada ese modo de llamarle - ¿dónde está mi pequeña Lucy?

GLUP

Mirando a todos lados buco a sus hermanas y amigos, pero este solo desviaron la mirada.

-"¡Incluso vosotras, Asia, Irina!"

-[Ha sido un placer ser tu compañero todos estos siglos]

-_[Una lástima. Ahora que nos compenetrábamos tan bien]_

-[Ciertamente es una lástima. Adiós Ise]

-"¡Que os den!"

-[No. A ti te van a dar]

-Ise~

GLUP

Gabriel se acercó hasta prácticamente tocar con sus perfectos pechos el pecho del castaño. Su sonrisa daba aún más miedo.

-¿Y bien~?

-Eh… pues…

-¿Si~?

-Lucy… Lucy está… ¡esta con sus hermanos! ¡Han ido a dar una vuelta por el [Edén]!

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué me ha llegado esto?

Sacando un dispositivo, la rubia le enseñó varios videos en los cuales salía su hija pequeña en distintos puntos de la Tierra.

-"Oh mierda" ¡Es culpa suya! ¡Ellos se la han llevado! – gritó

Los demás le observaban con lastima.

En un rápido movimiento Gabriel le cogió de la oreja y empezó a caminar hacia las [Puertas Doradas]. Issei no se atrevía ni a quejarse a pesar del infernal dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pobre orejita.

-Echarle la culpa a tus hijos… menudo padre estás hecho.

A cada palabra, la mujer hacia más fuerza en la oreja del hombre, incluso retorciéndola un poco. El pobre Issei solo podía llorar de dolor.

XXXXX

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban corriendo, recorriendo el inmenso parque, pero, cuando sus esperanzas estaban a punto de desaparecer, obtuvieron el premio a su larga búsqueda.

-¡LUCY! – exclamaron todos al ver a su pequeña hermana rodeada de decenas de personas que la miraban con adoración.

-¡Hermanos! – saludó alegre la pequeña mientras saludaba estirando su brazo.

Nada más llegar los cuatro la abrazaron como si fuera a desaparecer. La niña solo podía reírse.

-Menos mal que te hemos encontrado.

-¡Te husmo buscado por todas partes!

-¡Que miedo hemos pasado!

-Menos mal que mama no…

-¿Mamá no qué?

-¡!

La alegría del cuarteto se dispersó al escuchar la voz conocida de su amada madre a sus espaldas.

-¡Mami! – gritó Lucy mientras corría hacia su madre, que la alzó en brazos.

Detrás suyo, Issei se mantenía tieso como una estatua, mirando con miedo a sus hijos.

-M-mamá…

-Silencio. – Gabriel había dejado de mirar a su hija para mirar al resto de sus hijos – Volvamos a casa. Allí recibiréis vuestro castigo.

-P-pero… - Saphira intentó decir algo, pero la mirada de Gabriel la cayó por completo.

-Bien. Vámonos. Tenemos un cumple que celebrar, ¿no? – le preguntó con una sonrisa maternal a Lucy.

-¡Si! ¡Una fiesta con todos!

Gabriel hecho a andar, siendo seguida de cerca por Issei y un poco más alejados sus hijos. Los mafiosos le daban las gracias a Lucy por reconducirlos en el buen camino, prometiendo ser buenos a partir de ese momento.

XXXXX

La fiesta fue maravillosa para Lucy. No solo estaban todos sus amigos y familia en ella, sino que había recibido el mejor regalo del mundo… ir al mundo humano por primera vez.

Por su parte, sus hermanos y padre no tuvieron benevolencia de parte de Gabriel. Ciertamente no habían recibido un castigo como los que Issei recibía antaño, pero ciertamente tuvieron sus respectivos. Pero eso fue al día siguiente. Esa noche celebrarían con gran alegría el cumpleaños de la más pequeña de los Hyodo.

* * *

Bueno, alguien me pidió una OVA y aprovechando las fiestas he decidido subirlo. Espero os haya gustado.

También quiero aclarar algo:

Ciertamente el final fue muy apresurado. No me malentendáis, he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo este fic. Quería mostrar algo nuevo, un Issei ángel y sin harem. Pero los últimos capítulos los fui escribiendo cada vez con menos ganas y, para no joder el fic, decidí darle un punto y final, pues no me veía con ánimos para continuarlo. Conseguí lo que quería, hacer algo nuevo, y alárgalo sin tener ganas lo hubiera destrozado. Espero comprendáis :)


End file.
